Ragnarok Online Memories
by Alquir
Summary: Historia de guerra contada desde el punto de vista de bandos, facciones, grupos de jovenes y adultos testigos de los acontecimientos que rodean a Rune Midgard desde su fundacion. Advertencia: temas sugerentes, violencia fisica/sicologica, politica, etc.
1. RO Memories Chapter I

Ragnarok online memories

**Ragnarok online memories **

**(Proyecto de Novela)**

* * *

**Al final… la verdadera vida eterna, se consigue solo al dejar en vida un legado que perdure por los siglos de los siglos.**

* * *

**Estimado lector y crítico de este escrito:**

Yo, un estudiante de enseñanza media promedio, sin metas demasiado grandes, pero no significa que no sean importantes (al menos para mi claro).

Este escrito me llego a la mente con una pequeña serie de experiencias personales ocurridas en la realidad y dentro de mis experiencias en un "casi-tonto" videojuego.

Veras, dentro de lo real hubieron muchas series de acontecimientos dentro de mi vida escolar, ya sea en lo familiar o en lo académico. Empezó con una gran serie de cambios dentro de mi historia (tal vez no de gran importancia para usted mi amigo) y si nos vamos a algo mas apegado a mi vida personal (la fuente mas sólida de esta "creación" que deseo mostrarle) fue el hecho de un día haber comenzado a jugar un pequeño videojuego de rol masivo en línea (ya sabes esas cosas que para algunos jóvenes esta de moda hoy en día) cuyo tema y genero (que tal vez le deja con gusto a poco) estaban "basados" en la mitología nórdica.

Claro que este tuvo sus "arreglos" para que fuese mas apegado a la entretención del jugador y no se aprovecho mucho el escribir una narración coherente y de poder serlo, una historia lo bastante buena como para poder motivar a la gente que no acostumbra a jugar mucho o nada (como usted quizá).

Avanzado los días, veía como este fenómeno del entretenimiento en un pequeño (pero desarrollado) país oriental ganaba cada vez más terreno en Latinoamérica. A tal punto que comenzaron a realizar historietas (comics para algunos) y una corta y colorida serie de televisión. Lo que usted seguro que pregunta ahora es ¿a que quiero llegar con esto? O ¿acaso estoy leyendo algo con motivo de dar publicidad a un tonto juego? Según usted pero… ese no es mi punto. De hecho, doy mi opinión sobre esta última cosa que la corporación responsable de la serie de animación realizo. Y déjeme decirle que es para mi completamente absurdo, poco ético, fantasioso (mas de lo exigido para una historia de fantasía medieval con toques orientales claro) y en el peor de los casos a consta de que es poco apegado al videojuego (que se hizo de miles de fanáticos aquí). No aporta al televidente ningún valor ético o moral al que seguir (y de tenerlos no tiene casi nada). Es evidente que cuando se tiene un buen producto, le explotara y le sacara provecho. Pero esta corporación **cometió el error de solo fijarse en lo estético y no en lo ético.** Motivo real por el cual desee escribir este "proyecto de novela" ya que. En lo personal, tengo ideas para esta historia. Muchísimas. Pero no se casi por donde empezar o terminar. A tal punto que no deseo que termine. Por eso para que me ayudes con este pequeño (pero importante) proyecto.

Pretendo narrarte un pequeño resumen de cómo pienso dar inicio a esta historia. Inicialmente, yo quería realizar una historieta sobre esto (ya que poseo las habilidades de dibujo, pero no el tiempo por razones personales) pero por que vivo en una tierra donde el dibujante es un poco mas que un vago desesperado buscando y pidiendo por comida (con el perdón de estos mismos claro).

Todo esto que pretendo escribir es no por que mi sueño sea el que este "proyecto de novela" sea algún día famoso o cause sensación a los lectores y lectoras (seria como escupir hacia el cielo ¿no?).

Mi motivo dentro de todo esto es el lograr realizar tanto una critica a los editores y escritores de la historia de esa serie animada basada del videojuego anteriormente mencionado como para demostrarles tanto a usted mí estimado como a todos los que hayan visto o, escuchado sobre esta serie animada "infantil", que. Gente tan simple como yo, o incluso usted mismo (o cualquiera) puede escribir una historia mas seria, mas madura, menos dogmática, mas imponente y mas intrigante que la escrita por esta corporación la cual su nombre no mencionare (incluso también seria mas apegada al videojuego en el mejor de los casos, pero esto ultimo resultaría si pudiese hacer la historieta, así que mejor me limito a escribir la historia. no se si será lo suficientemente envolvente o adecuado a los gustos que usted como lector tiene (sobre todo si se trata de un fan-fiction ideado por mi).

Pero para no aburrirle con estas aburridas palabras para usted. Tratare de ser breve. Yo creo estar completamente seguro de que si usted, mi estimado lector, me permite continuar con este proyecto, seguro podría de una u otra forma llegar a funcionar. Revise cada detalle con tal de crear una historia sólida y contundente. La cual sea intrigante para los lectores de principio a fin. El cual deseo mucho el hacer durar y mas tarde poderla terminar en una serie de historietas. He aquí la introducción más clara (y breve) posible a mi historia de este género poco habitual. Ojala sea del gusto de todos (tanto aficionados como no al video juego). En especial, a aquellos que vieron la serie de animación y leyeron quizás el comic coreano. Y que quizás también, les hallase quedado el típico "gusto a poco" cuando uno no ve algo a la altura de sus exigencias y esperan algo más prometedor.

Ahora vamos adentrándonos un poco a la historia de este texto (miren que le hice perder tiempo con esta inútil serie de frases pero al menos me dio tiempo para pensar que y como empezar).

Todo comienza un tiempo transcurrido después del fin del viejo mundo (el supuesto "Ragnarok" nórdico). De cómo entidades superiores permitieron que de las cenizas del viejo mundo. Después de una caótica "batalla final" entre el bien y el mal que destruía día a día el viejo mundo. Volviese a surgir vida y de los vestigios tecnológicos del mundo antiguo se volviese a empezar en lo posible de buena forma desde el principio. Corrigiendo así todos los errores que la humanidad cometió un tiempo atrás. Y para consolidar esta "utopía". Estas entidades superiores hicieron que un fruto nórdico legendario surgiera junto con grandes bosques testados de esta planta misteriosa. Lo de interés de este árbol era que por si solo sus frutos podían alimentar durante años a todo un pueblo. Las propiedades nutritivas de sus frutos y semillas podían revitalizar y nutrir por

Completo a un humano común y corriente y bastaba tan solo una de sus hojas para que con ellas se hiciese un ungüento que podía regresar de la muerte a

Cualquier persona herida de gravedad. Todo esto a cambio de que el ser humano pudiese conformarse y vivir eternamente en un paraíso terrenal. Pero hubo algo en lo que estos seres superiores cometieron un error fatal. El ser humano como ser viviente y "pensante" siempre es y será distinto en algo al animal. Tendrá por siempre hasta el fin de su vida un vació que nadie, excepto ellos, desearan llenar o suplir con algo que los haga sentir vivos, identificables, reales o incluso, de utilidad en esta vida.

Entre todo esto había también algo que el hombre como un ser vivo del reino animal no puede ni jamás podrá evitar. Al punto de que por siempre estará ligado a ello. Con el tiempo la población humana volvió a crecer. Al rescatarse tecnologías e ideas del viejo mundo (sea a través de escritos o libros) surgieron una vez mas las necesidades materiales y espirituales que tanto estas entidades lucharon por evitar. Y no pudieron conseguirlo por que nunca al dar origen al ser humano se dieron el "lujo" de revisar que clase de sentimientos, recuerdos, deseos o necesidades llegaría este a tener al nacer.

Como moscas, incrementaron su población y encontraron insuficiente como fuente de alimento estos bosques los cuales se le entregaron. Ya sea por falta de "espacio" o por razones mas personales se vieron obligados (como único y tanto animal como humano es) a tener que depender de otras fuentes de alimento.

Comenzando con la caza de animales, recolección de otros frutos y el aprender a plantar sus propios alimentos. Al punto en que estos seres humanos comenzaron a falta de recursos suficientes para subsistir, a disputarse tanto los bosques de estos árboles legendarios como a pelear a muerte por la supremacía de otros recursos iniciando nuevamente un ciclo en el cual estas entidades al encerrar a los males de este mundo (encarnados en determinados tipos de bestias y criaturas) creyeron que evitarían. Pero nunca contaron con la mentalidad humana. La cual no necesita de mucho para plantearse o darse inquietudes o necesidades que a toda costa desearía saciar. Al punto en que nuevamente estos males encerrados en las profundidades de este mundo y de las mentes de los seres humanos lenta, pero de forma segura, comienzan a nuevamente plagar este nuevo mundo. Iniciando nuevamente guerras, auges de reinos, naciones e imperios, la extinción de algunos seres vivos y de etnias en el proceso y finalmente, la completa desaparición de estos legendarios árboles cuya fuente de vida fue la única razón por la cual los humanos nunca se dignaron a compartir completamente.

Cada nación y reino culpándose mutuamente por el acontecimiento. Comenzaron series de guerras y enfrentamientos armados. Cada uno de ellos ya sea por expansión territorial o una causa más egoísta que la mencionada. También con la extinción de la única medicina a los males internos del ser humano. Las enfermedades comenzaron a participar en esto. Dando origen a grandes plagas, destrucción de los campos y al mismo tiempo de ciudades y territorios completos.

Cada humano viendo rescatable solo lo que era beneficioso para el mismo.

Al ver tanto caos en este nuevo mundo. Una de estas entidades superiores. Al ver lo desesperante que estaba la situación y lo agotado que este se encontraba después de darle fin al mundo anterior. Uso lo último de sus energías para traerles de vuelta a la mente de los humanos los valores y morales que ordenaban tener las escalas morales más básicas en cada cultura de cada nación (la religión). Con tal de que detuvieran el derramamiento de sangre lo suficiente como para poder brindarle a una determinada generación de personas la fuerza y el conocimiento para darle solución a todo esto y así por lo menos brindar una paz y estabilidad a nivel mundial por un tiempo. Después de esto. Este ser superior al usar sus últimas energías, se puso en un estado de sueño casi permanente al peder sus energías y desde ese entonces, no ha despertado de ese sueño.

Ya pasados los años. Un nuevo reino conocido como Rune-Midgard. Dio origen en sus tierras a un joven rey cuya labor fue cargar con el peso de los desastres ocurridos durante el mandato de sus antecesores ya fallecidos en casi interminables revoluciones y guerras. Sin mencionar la extraña pero posible evolución de muchas razas y especies del reino animal. Dando origen a bestias y criaturas con pensamiento y conciencias propios del hombre primitivo. Cosa muy influyente en los incidentes de la desaparición de algunas ciudades o pueblos. Ocasionando una lucha no solo entre humanos. También entre bestias contra humanos que los ven a estos como los responsables de todo el sufrimiento que el planeta ha estado sufriendo desde su resurgimiento. Entre las obras realizadas por este monarca fue el otorgar nuevas tierras a este reino para sus cultivos y el poblamiento de estas. Eso incluye el restaurar y desarrollar nuevas actividades económicas para el comercio con otros territorios y pueblos que no eran pertenecientes al reino.

Esto permitió detener las guerras y las hambrunas en el reino y en sus territorios y naciones vecinas. Pero lo que no podía aun lograr este rey cuyo nombre era Tristan III. Era el solucionar un conflicto bélico que su predecesor al morir dejo sin terminar en un territorio demasiado apartado de sus dominios. A tal punto que, por miedo a tener que usar su escaso personal militar para emprender una campaña militar y dejar así desprotegido a este reino con una nueva estabilidad económica. Recurrió a su único "as" en la manga. Que consistía en el aprovechar de darle contrato a determinados gremios (compañías militares privadas) que realizaran la labor de proteger su reino durante su ausencia. Y en caso de que estos tuvieran sus propios planes que estuviesen aparte de sus contratos. Recurriría al reclutamiento obligatorio de toda la población del reino que fuese huérfana o pobre y al mismo tiempo estuviese en plena adolescencia o juventud. Dándoles la opción de encontrar trabajo de forma inmediata o adquirir una disciplina que le ayudase a alcanzar sus propias metas.

Justo desde aquí, es donde mi historia comienza a ser contada desde los ojos, recuerdos y acontecimientos de un joven de corta edad que es reclutado para servir a su reino. Lo que hay de especial en este joven es que el tuvo un pasado bastante duro, por culpa de uno de sus parientes cuyo pasado es desconocido para el nunca fue capaz de tener o disfrutar de una niñez normal y es en parte responsable de la desaparición de muchos familiares, amistades e incluso, de la muerte de su propia madre. Que en su lecho cayo enferma por depresión justo el día en que este joven seria enrolado como militar.

El por cierta casualidad del destino (como siempre), se le nombraba por apodos, o sobrenombres insultantes para el, termino por olvidar por completo su nombre y tuvo que lidiar con un amargo proceso de formación como militar dentro de un campo de entrenamiento que el reino organizo y que por razones extrañas deciden siempre mantener su paradero en secreto. No se sabe mucho al respecto.

Después de terminar su formación. Tuvo 2 opciones; o arriesgarse a buscar empleo o trabajo empezando desde cero en cualquier rincón del reino o irse por lo fácil continuando su entrenamiento como soldado y así recibiendo fondos y provisiones por parte del reino. Optando por lo segundo al final y encontrándose tanto con enemistades como amistades en el camino. El como persona su único verdadero propósito nunca fue el ser un militar (cosa que uno de sus familiares le impuso durante su niñez). De hecho, el anhelaba ser escritor y poder escribir una crónica sobre los acontecimientos que el vive y empieza a vivir dentro de un viaje que el se propone mientras sirve al reino dentro de un gremio cuyo objetivo es hacer la guerra a esos 2 gremios superpotencias que el rey dejo a cargo de la administración del reino debido a que cada uno a su modo, ha tenido planeado distintas cosas sobre el futuro de este reino. Por lo que este personaje con la ayuda de otras personas con distintas profesiones y de incluso, otros gremios que trabajan para el reino con un mismo propósito. El viaje de este personaje dentro de esta historia, tanto entre cosas y lugares fantásticos que mezclan la mitología nórdica, la tecnología de principios del siglo XX y al mismo tiempo de la edad media junto con la magia y fantasías de estilo oriental. Con el propósito de descubrir tanto su identidad verdadera como encontrar a sus familiares desaparecidos y así descifrar su borroso pasado el cual le hizo olvidar. Esto lo realizara junto con la ayuda de amistades que en el camino terminaran por lidiar con sus propios problemas e intrigas.

Es por eso que le pido a usted mi estimado lector y critico de este pequeño texto (basado en el videojuego en línea) que por favor, me permita tener tanto los derechos de esta historia (sean legales ojala) como la posibilidad de continuar con este proyecto de historia el cual planeo darle inicio sin importar el lugar o país. Y quizá, si me lo permiten tanto el tiempo como ustedes, me dejen traspasar esta historia de buena forma a una historieta que llenara cualquier espacio vacío que este proyecto de novela deje en el interior de sus páginas.

Con su permiso me pongo a dar inicio a este proyecto que podría ser de vuestro agrado. Sobretodo si es para dar inicio al concepto de "ciencia-ficción cumpliendo las sentencias de Albert Einstein al final de nuestra era, un nuevo principio del fin".

* * *

**Prologo: como inicia todo antes que todos.**

Han pasado cerca de 700 años desde el surgimiento de reinos y nuevos estados como Rune-midgard en este mundo tras años de conflictos bélicos y surgimientos de distintos mitos.

Las naciones vecinas y esta tuvieron varios siglos de paz. Un regalo que los dioses del Valhala habían entregado al mundo tras el fin del viejo mundo que vivía bajo el dominio de las tinieblas (Ragnarok). Todo había sido creado con el propósito de que todas las razas, seres vivos y divinidades viviesen en una paz definitiva. Todo esto a través de la plantación de los legendarios bosques del árbol Yggdrasil el cual seria el eterno sustento de vida de los seres humanos. Ese árbol por si solo podía dar vida, alimento y prosperidad al mundo. Sus hojas regresaban al muerto a la vida, sus semillas curaban al enfermo y sus frutos daban suficiente alimento para todo un pueblo.

La paz reino por varios años en Rune-Midgard y en todas las naciones. Parecía todo perfecto hasta que…

Por la necesidad de expansión territorial, construcción de pueblos y el dar auge al trabajo agrícola en base a monocultivos (tierras donde un solo tipo de planta o fruto se hace crecer allí), el auge de la minería e industria en algunas ciudades mas extremas de este "nuevo mundo". Termino por (debido a la explosión demográfica) extinguir de forma definitiva a los bosques donde existían los árboles Yggdrasil a través de la quema, la tala desmedida para construir, cultivar y el auge de la industrialización.

Destruyendo los suelos y desapareciendo los árboles que una vez dieron vida al mundo, la contaminación de los suelos fue tal que dio un rápido inicio a la desertificación de algunos territorios y con ello también la evolución de ciertas especies del reino animal dando origen a monstruos, criaturas y en algunos lugares, el despertar de los muertos tras el fin del viejo mundo con el único deseo de destruir a los habitantes de este nuevo mundo. Esto no fue si quiera suficiente.

Guerras entre las naciones y tierras vecinas a Rune midgard tuvieron inicio. De primera fue por motivos de apoderarse de los bosques restantes donde se encontraban estos legendarios árboles, causando así finalmente su desaparición junto con un colosal derrame de sangre entre mujeres y hombres que los dioses y un exhausto dios creador llamado ODIN (tras la batalla por el fin del viejo mundo) no pudieron controlar ni tampoco intervenir.

Quedando a cargo al final las Valkirias del Valhala la observación y vigilancia de nuestros actos. Cosa en la cual no pudieron hacer nada más. Siguiendo así siglos de conflictos y catástrofes ocasionadas entre humanos y bestias destruyendo todo lo que se había prometido una vez en el viejo mundo tras su fin.

Las generaciones de estas épocas tuvieron que sufrir por varias décadas periodos de hambruna, sequía, inundaciones, plagas y por sobretodo las guerras que se le anteponían a cada una de las anteriores.

Parecía todo perdido. Muchos jóvenes no pudieron ver a sus padres al nacer y con ello murieron muchos huérfanos. Los nobles de algunos reinos y aristócratas de algunas naciones se vieron forzados a buscar protección dentro de la milicia de cada lugar para evitar morir en las constantes revoluciones de cada pueblo hambriento y sediento en su desesperación por no poder arreglar la situación.

Según un mito narrado en el reino. Un dios llamado ODIN al ver el caos que el ser humano dio origen en su nuevo mundo, en un desesperado intento, gasto sus ultimas energías para dar a una nueva generación de habitantes el conocimiento, la fuerza y autoridad necesaria para arreglar esta complicada situación.

Como última gran maniobra, encerró a todas las bestias mitológicas provenientes del inframundo que representaban lo peor del ser humano en calabozos de los cuales gracias a determinados sellos no podrían salir. Dejando en su mayoría solo a los animales y criaturas salvajes deambulando por el mundo.

Como consecuencia de todo esto, un largo periodo de sueño dio inicio para este agotado dios (quien nadie sabe según el mito cuando despertara). Dando un paro general a todas las catástrofes originadas ya sea de forma natural o por intervención de bestias o seres malignos.

Esto no incluyo al hombre. Es por eso que con ella permite el despertar de una nueva generación bendecida por este dios (la cual en su dormir, le dejaba a las valkirias el cargo de vigilar y observar cada acto de los humanos y bestias hasta su despertar).

Entre esta nueva generación, un joven rey llamado Tristan III tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad de no solo reparar los errores que en el pasado sus antecesores cometieron. Tenia que cargar el peso de una delicada diplomacia entre sus naciones vecinas, la alimentación de una población en constante crecimiento y demanda de recursos para sobrevivir.

Es por ello que Tristan III como obra inicial al ascender al trono de Rune-Midgard fue el convertir a largo plazo en centros de producción agrícola a territorios como Payon y Aldebarán. Seguido del restablecer el comercio entre los territorios y naciones vecinas con la instalación de puertos como Alberta, Izlude y el lejano puesto de faros de Comodo.

Esto incluyo la remilitarizaciòn de territorios como Morroc, Geffen, incluida la capital del reino de Rune-Midgard. Prontera. Pero como hubo muchos años de guerras y revoluciones internas. Sufría de una escasez de personal de todo tipo. Viéndose forzado a dar origen al proceso de reclutamiento y formación militar obligatorio de hombres y mujeres desde una corta edad (de 15 a 18 años). En especial a aquellos que no tuvieron recursos ni ayuda para tener una educación y un techo. Dándoles a todos por igual la oportunidad de surgir como personas y, posterior a los años de reclutamiento obligatorio, hacerles elegir entre 2 opciones:

la opción mas fácil era el quedarse y mas tarde continuar su formación como milicia dentro de cualquier academia militar especializada dentro de los alrededores de Rune-Midgard con tal de así obtener rápidamente trabajo y sustento para vivir como un soldado del reino. Entre las profesiones a las que podía optar en su camino estaban la de acolito, arquero, espadachín, mago (se había descubierto ya una forma de manipular los elementos, las propiedades de la materia en los objetos naturales o artificiales y así usarlos tanto para crear como para destruir), mercante o por ultimo, la "profesión" de ladrón.

La opción más difícil en cambio, la cual fue la menos tomada durante este tiempo fue terminar el servicio de formación militar y buscar trabajo de cualquier otro tipo. Ya sea labrando los campos, labores de construcción, pesca, minería, pero independiente de lo que eligiese uno, el reino por motivos económicos no podía prestar ayuda de ningún tipo. Dejando por ocasión la primera opción como la mejor.

Esta situación fue debido a que en el exterior, Tristan III tenía que mantener una diplomacia muy delicada, especialmente el mantener los beneficios comerciales entre los territorios y naciones aliadas (háblese de Yuno, Hugel, Einbroch y Lighthalzen). El enfrentar una guerra (que sus predecesores dejaron sin terminar) con territorios sumamente apartados como Rachel, Veins, etc.

Viéndose forzado a abandonar su reino para pelear en este conflicto.

Pero como no aceptaba el hecho de dejar indefenso a su reino de un posible ataque por parte de otras naciones, optó por dar contrato a gremios (compañías militares privadas) que se organizaron por los rincones de Rune-Midgard para proteger sus dominios durante su ausencia.

Dedicando exclusivamente la vigilancia de los territorios al otro lado de los océanos (háblese de Louyang, Amatsu, Gonryun y Ayothaya), la creación de castillos dentro de los territorios y todo esto era financiado por los gremios mismos. Entre estos hubo 2 que llamaron la atención del rey de forma excepcional. Dejándoles a estos 2 la responsabilidad de proteger al reino, el gremio de "Dragons of Vigrid" y la "A.T.S." se destacaron por ser los mas fuertes en el tema económico y militar.

Al ver esto el rey Tristan III. Les otorgo a estos dos una justa repartición de los territorios y castillos de Rune-Midgard para el control y administración de estos.

En el caso de Dragons of Vigrid se le otorgaría el control de los territorios del sur del reino desde la capital (háblese de los castillos de Prontera, Payon y puntos estratégicos al sur de Rune-Midgard como la ciudad-fortaleza de Saint Darmain y los faros de Comodo).

En el caso del gremio de la A.T.S., les dejaron a su responsabilidad los territorios de Geffen, Aldebarán y los castillos anexos a ellos. Sin embargo, A pesar de darle la prosperidad al reino. Tristan III nunca se planteo la idea de que llegaría a tardarse demasiado como para aun no volver. A tal punto de que, como se encontraba tan distanciado de sus tierras, comenzó a sufrir un proceso de desinformación sobre la situación del interior de su reino.

Esto con el tiempo les dio una oportunidad para que estos 2 gremios dieran inicio en secreto una carrera armamentista entre ellos.

Con el propósito de tener control absoluto del reino para sus propios fines. Desde el cobro de impuestos y la alianza con gremios mas débiles, hasta incluso llegar a dar inicio distintas escaramuzas militares entre ellos, llegando a ampliar sus dominios e influencias en sectores externos del reino como Einbroch y las áreas selváticas de Umbala y por ultimo, las minas ubicadas en los montes Mjolnir, donde comenzaron las labores de extracción de metales y minerales preciosos con los cuales ambos gremios comenzarían a desarrollar y fabricar armas y equipamiento para tratar de destruirse entre ellos.

Esto llego a extremos en que la A.T.S. lanzo un masivo ataque al gremio Dragons of Vigrid destruyendo completamente territorios como Saint Darmain y el inmediato contraataque a los castillos ubicados en Geffen, provocando con ello la inmediata reacción de algunas razas evolucionadas de criaturas y bestias como Orcos, hombres perro o Kobolds y de los Goblin o raza de pigmeos las cuales vivían en reducidas aldeas en los alrededores del reino. Atacando a las personas y a las caravanas comerciales o militares con la misma piedad que estos gremios se dieron entre ellos.

Como consecuencia, la A.T.S. al darse cuenta que militarmente no era un gran rival para el gremio Dragons of Vigrid. Recurrió a una maniobra que le daría absoluta ventaja en la carrera por el poder. Al tener sus dominios repartidos al norte y con ello, mas proximidad a la zona de guerra en la que se encontraba Tristan III y su ejercito. Dio inicio a una campaña de desinformación acusando al gremio de Dragons of Vigrid de ciertos ataques realizados contra ellos y la provocativa de criaturas y bestias salvajes que habitan en el reino en el proceso.

Dejando como única acción a poder realizar el forzar una "paz armada" entre estos 2 gremios y la entrega a la A.T.S. de los centros de estudio, laboratorios e instituciones dentro de los territorios de Lighthalzen Yuno para la investigación de antiguos escritos y conjuros en Yuno y el desarrollo de armas experimentales y experimentos desconocidos en Lighthalzen. Para consolidar esta tregua entre gremios, Tristan III le dio total control del comercio marítimo a Dragons of Vigrid para incrementar así su poder económico y territorial.

Esto funciono durante algunos años. Pero poco a poco con el excesivo control de estos gremios súper potencias, comenzó a ocasionar el descontento de la población de Rune-Midgard y el temor de parte de las naciones vecinas el inicio de un conflicto bélico a gran escala del cual no estarían lo suficientemente preparados. Provocando en muchos gremios más débiles, cansados de los cobros excesivos de impuestos (tanto para los gremios como para los civiles), comenzaran lentamente y en secreto a incrementar su armamento y personal militar, con el fin de ir lentamente desmilitarizando a estas superpotencias cada vez que una intentase atacar a la otra o realizar la toma de un pueblo. Ocasionando muchas pérdidas de vidas en el proceso.

Especialmente porque, entre los motivos del conflicto entre estos gremios es el lograr a toda costa el obtener control absoluto de todas las minas de recursos naturales que existen en el reino con el fin de extraer un metal precioso del que se dice que por si solo puede forjar las mejores piezas para bienes, maquinaria, armas o materiales de construcción por su dureza y maleabilidad. Este metal se le conoce como Emperium. Cosa que desde los castillos asignados, ambos gremios decidieron bloquear totalmente las rutas a cada zona minera desde estos.

Algo de interés que con el tiempo se fue descubriendo era que, a diferencia del gremio Dragons of Vigrid. El gremio A.T.S. había estado dándole otros usos a este metal en lugar de solo hacer armas.

Se fue revelando que ellos habían encontrado una forma de invocar seres y criaturas mezclando magia de escritos antiguos y biotecnología a través del uso de simples ramas de árboles muertos de algunos bosques en las que su personal cargaba y hacia uso de ellas, ocasionando graves incidentes en algunas localidades del reino en las cuales involucran vidas inocentes.

No solo eso se ha revelado de este gremio. También esta el hecho de que de forma poco creíble pero posible, descubrieron vestigios de los extintos bosques de árboles Yggdrasil y han estado realizando extraños experimentos humanos y animales para determinar su paradero. Esto incluye la serie de intentos que este gremio realiza por romper los sellos sagrados de algunos calabozos para liberar a las bestias que ODIN había encerrado (no se saben detalles al respecto) corriendo el riesgo de destruir algunas ciudades en el proceso.

Hay rasgos diferenciadores entre los "artes de la guerra" entre estos gremios, usualmente, la A.T.S. propone mas un control absoluto en materia política y económica a través de la diplomacia, la compra o el emprender en secreto sus escaramuzas y mantener una total desinformación de cada situación.

Esto hace que represente el gremio en si los males de la ciencia, la tecnología y la política al ser usados de forma poco "aceptable" y no miden las consecuencias visto desde los ojos de un civil de cualquier tipo.

Mientras que "Dragons of Vigrid", a través del control militar, económico y todo esto sembrando el terror, pretende lograr una estabilidad en el reino.

Este de por si presenta la barbarie humana que se puede ver solo en una guerra. De cómo los soldados de por si se convierten en maquinas asesinas sin sentimientos al verse enfrentados a tener que desaparecerlos para tan solo cumplir con sus objetivos dentro de este gremio. Llegando a violar toda clase de derechos humanos de forma directa, pero no muy distinta a la de su enemigo.

Es aquí donde el protagonista de esta historia pasa a ser el narrador de los acontecimientos que se van a mostrar a seguir…

* * *

**(Introducción del protagonista):**

La labor que yo y el gremio en el que formo parte es la de desmilitarizar y tratar de mantener la paz por todos los medios en el reino de Rune- Midgard.

Aun formo parte de una agrupación militar que recién entro en desarrollo, ya que nunca fuimos aprobados oficialmente por parte del reino.

Por lo que casi nadie sabe de nuestra existencia. Dándonos la "ventaja" de no pagar impuestos que gremios como la A.T.S. o Dragons of Vigrid tienden a cobrar.

Esta agrupación de la que formo parte no se creo sola. De hecho, tomo algunos años en concretarse, hubo un tiempo en que desde que era muy joven (un niño en otras palabras), mi padre, un caballero veterano de muchas guerras internas que ya habían terminado. El fue responsable de mi crianza, educación y entrenamiento para que algún día siguiera sus pasos y me volviese alguien como el.

Cosa que nunca me agrado en absoluto. Siendo esta la razón por la que nunca fui muy apreciado por el. Yo pensaba buscar un trabajo relacionado con la escritura cuando creciese. Cosa que mi madre y muchos familiares míos apoyaron. Pero mi padre, jamás lo acepto.

Durante toda mi niñez fui tratado como un perro por el. Fui privado de casi todo (amistades, entretención, caprichos personales y cosas típicas de un niño normal).

Esto siguió así hasta que, por desgracia y casualidad del destino. Mi madre murió enferma en la depresión y en la soledad cuando descubrió como mi padre la engaño con una amante y asesino a muchos de mis parientes y mas cercanos a mi. Desapareciendo el bastardo justo el día en que fui formar parte del proceso de reclutamiento obligatorio.

En el interior de la academia militar, era un novato, un recluta sin experiencia real de combate y mucho menos supe como ser sociable con los demás reclutas (nunca me enseño eso mi padre, de hecho olvide hasta mi nombre por que siempre me trataban y me nombraban con apodos o sobrenombres insultantes. El más destacable y el más usado de los sobrenombres que he tenido ha sido el de Foca. (Foca imprudente, despistado o idiota). Siendo muchas veces el "hazme reír" del pelotón. Pero con los días. Conocí a uno de los reclutas que era un tanto más discreto. Pero con un carácter y aspecto mucho más fuertes que el mío. Su nombre era Sagail, este tipo tenía la tendencia de buscar peleas con los otros reclutas e incluso, me retaba y a la vez me defendía cuando era molestado por los otros, es por eso que me hice amigo de el con el tiempo a pesar de que era casi igual de duro como lo fue mi padre conmigo. Yo no poseía la personalidad para convertirme en espadachín, era muy débil de carácter (sobretodo cuando en las últimas evaluaciones pasaron ese mito de "la fuerza mental de cada uno" la cual se supone que si uno aprendía a usarla de distintas formas, podría adquirir determinadas habilidades dentro y para su profesión). En cambio Sagail mucho menos era apto para esa profesión al ser de una mentalidad excesivamente agresiva (razón por la cual se convirtió en ladrón), mientras lo conocía, el mostraba tener un pasado mucho mas duro que el mío. Terminando mi formación como recluta, ambos junto con otras personas más que eran amigas de Sagail optamos por tener de punto de reunión la capital del reino una vez que llegáramos a adquirir cada uno nuestras profesiones. En mi caso, yo opte por convertirme en arquero. Ya que este trabajo me llamaba mucho más la atención que los otros. Pasado los meses de entrenamiento duro dentro de la academia de arqueros de Payon, comencé a entender un poco mas sobre eso de la fuerza mental de cada persona y vi las ventajas que podía tener en mi concentración y en mi desempeño con el arco y flechas que me entregaron.

Una vez terminado, me reuní con Sagail y los demás en capital donde se había propuesto y justo ese día mientras "discutíamos" sobre nuestro futuro como personal militar (justo a Sagail se le ocurrió probar que tan fuerte era peleando a golpes en un duelo) vimos en un callejón a alguien tendido en el piso que estaba tapado bajo una frazada. Nos acercamos un poco y vimos que era un espadachín con un extraño y enorme lunar en su cara, le despertamos y le preguntamos como se llamaba y que hacia allí tendido en el piso. Pero el no recordaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera como llego aquí, tenia en su brazo izquierdo de pulsera una extraña placa metálica que tenia un numero de registro del cual no sabemos aun nada. Tenía una actitud bastante cómica y muchas veces insolente y agresiva cuando Sagail tenía el coraje de molestarlo por su lunar. Es por eso que al no recordar ni su nombre o su pasado siquiera, Sagail le puso el nombre/apodo de Pinta (por su enorme lunar en la cara).

Aquí desde este instante es donde comienza mi historia como milicia del reino y de cómo a través de determinadas escaramuzas enfrentare junto a los de mi gremio a la A.T.S. y a "Dragons of Vigrid" y así descubriré mas a fondo el porque de las atrocidades que cada gremio a su forma comete y también poder encontrar a mi padre para que pague por su crimen de abandonar y destruir a mi familia.

* * *

**Entrenamiento…**

Recién había vuelto de mi entrenamiento como arquero en Payon solo para llegar a la capital y reunirme con Sagail y los demás del grupo. Antes de ir, deje unas flores a la lapida donde estaba el nombre de mi madre en el cementerio del pueblo. Di un beso a la tumba y prometí a su nombre que le haría pagar a mi padre por lo que le hizo sobretodo a mi hermano y a mis otros familiares. Los cuales tras un pasado que no pude recordar por vivir aislado de toda mi familia, han quedado dispersos por el mundo. Y yo, con solo 3 propósitos en mi vida:

encontrar el paradero de mis familiares sin importar que tan lejos deba ir o lo que deba hacer.

Vengar a mi madre, a mi hermano y a muchos que fueron cercanos a mí y que mi padre me arrebato al matarlos.

Convertirme en escritor y narrar una crónica que narre de por si toda la historia de miseria, guerra y corrupción que este reino ha sufrido desde hace mas de un siglo. Llevando el escrito a la ciudad de los sabios (Yuno) donde se publicaría y así las demás naciones se convencerían de lo que se esta pasando aquí y nos ayudarían a revertir la situación. Debido a que el consejo del reino al dejar la autoridad del rey como algo personal, no son capaces de arreglar nada por su cuenta.

Mi ventaja con la profesión de arquero es que de alguna forma aprendí a usar eso de la fuerza mental como ayuda a mi concentración y destreza con el arco. Por lo que el entrenar en el camino me fue fácil cazando por comida durante el viaje.

Antes de llegar a la ciudad capital del reino. Decidí detenerme en el campo a las afueras a descansar.

Llevaba conmigo un documento que publicaron hace un tiempo con la lista de incidentes ocasionados por extraños experimentos que realiza la A.T.S. en los alrededores.

Mi pregunta es… ¿que propósito tendrá para ellos el hacer aparecer demonios y criaturas en las ciudades y hacer que su personal llegue incluso a perder su vida en el proceso?

Mientras estaba recostado en el césped del camino. Vi que a mi lado había una planta muy pequeña q estaba secándose. Al acercar mis ojos y observarla, era una flor demasiado extraña. En lo personal nunca me gustaron las flores pero…

No se que pensar de ella.

Al verla como moría, era como si rogara por agua contra este caluroso sol.

Mi sensación de compasión me gano esta vez y decidí darle algo de agua que tenia guardado para el camino.

Un rato después de echarle agua mientras descansaba, no paso nada con la planta, mostrando que perdía mí tiempo ayudando a algo que estaba en sus últimas. Así que me fui aprisa a las puertas de la ciudad para reunirme con todos.

Los reclutas que estaban allá en la ciudad, todos y cada uno habían sido entrenados en distintas profesiones para cumplir su rol como milicia del reino. Aquel día no pudo haber una multitud de mayor envergadura

Yo nunca quise volverme soldado, pero por conveniencia quise dejar que me reclutaran y así entrenarme. Con esa personalidad, me gane el desprecio de muchos. Sobretodo con el hecho de haber dicho lo que realmente quiero ser. Cosa que los molesto aun más. Sobre todo a Sagail, quien además de odiar los libros, podría decirse que "nació" para ser un perro de guerra del reino.

El y su hermano Gunglian tuvieron un duro pasado según lo q se de el. Tan solo basta mirarle a los ojos para ver que clase de actitud ha formado durante su vida.

Una vez en la ciudad. Fui a la plaza que era el punto de reunión del grupo.

Nadie había llegado aun. ¿Se habrán ido al cansarse de esperar?, ¿que acaso al leer las cartas me equivoque de fecha y hora? No quise pensar ni sacar malas conclusiones aun. Por lo que saque mi diario para escribir el resumen del día que tuve.

Mientras anotaba sobre las habilidades que como arquero aprendí durante mi entrenamiento, veía pasar por la calle principal un colosal ejercito de soldados del gremio "Dragons of Vigrid". Eran simplemente al verlos la elite de su ejército. Iban por la ruta hacia los castillos que resguardaban la ciudad al norte. No me atreví a seguirlos ni a verlos demasiado. Solo vi. A la líder de ese grupo. Una autoritaria pero hermosa mujer con la profesión de francotiradora. Muchos dicen que esa profesión solo se consigue pasando por el Valhala al menos una vez en la vida.

No soy muy creyente en la mitología nórdica local. Tampoco creo mucho en eso de que hace muchos años este mundo soporto un caos terrible y que ahora vivo en un periodo de "paz". Pero hay que aceptar que la maestría con el arco y flechas, sobretodo de un francotirador experimentado, es algo que desearía tener para cumplir mis metas.

Estaba también realizando un recuento de todos los templos que hay alrededor del reino. La gran mayoría son creyentes en religiones cristiana, judía, budista, islamita y sobretodo nórdica. Al punto en que esta ultima afecto un poco la visión de las anteriores.

Justo cuando anotaba eso. Repentinamente, vi como rápidamente una mano me arrebato mi cuaderno y desapareció enfrente de mí. Volteo un poco hacia atrás y de golpe, se me aparece la cara de matón de un ladrón profesional. Era Sagail. ¿Quién mas seria tan molesto para hacerme eso? ¿Qué sabe el de escritura?

El tomo mi diario. Empezó a leer algunas páginas del diario. Le grite que se detuviera pero hacia que el se dedicara aun mas a leer las paginas de este. Iba a quitarlo cuando de repente me aferran de brazos y piernas Rouget, una ladrona que acompaña al grupo de Sagail y Gunglian, el hermano menor de este.

Apenas termino de leer un poco me lanza a mi rostro mi diario y comienza otra vez con esa fanfarria de: "¿por que no aceptas mejor tu profesión como hombre y mejor te olvidas de escribir?, hoy en día es perder el tiempo y es para delicaditos".

Me molesto eso y apenas vio mi rostro de enojo el, sarcásticamente hablando dijo.

¿Qué tal si probamos lo fuerte que me he vuelto de mi entrenamiento como ladrón? Y sin que le diga nada, basto ver mi cara para decir riendo…

¿Que dijiste…Foca? ¿Qué te ofreces de voluntario acaso? ¡Bien! ¡Por que tu cara será lo primero que convierta en mierda!

Apenas me puse frente a el, decidió retarme a duelo. A pesar de que eligió pelear a golpes y no a mano armada. Yo nunca aprendí a pelear mano a mano. Al decirle eso antes de empezar. Todo el grupo incluido Sagail empezó a reír. El riendo a carcajadas decía ¿¡Cómo puede ser que no sepas como pelear mano a mano!? ¿¡Es que acaso olvidaste lo que aprendiste como recluta!? No me dejas opción…

¡Solo por eso pienso partirte la cara imbecil!

Apenas empezamos, le ataque primero. Lancé el primer golpe (todos dicen que el que pega primero pega dos veces) dándole de lleno en el rostro. Pero el mucho ni se afecto. Rápidamente arremetí contra el, ni un golpe fallaba pero el solo se arrodillo con el dolor y me dijo ¡con esto termina tu turno, ahora me toca a mi!

El rápidamente se puso detrás de mí a una velocidad que no había visto antes. Fue mucho peor cuando comenzó a golpearme rápidamente al estomago y en la cara repetidamente. Apenas era lo bastante ágil como para bloquear y devolver golpes. Lo malo era que en cada pelea en la que Sagail se involucra, su deseo de matar lo hace casi un animal, al punto en que casi por inercia desenfunda su cuchillo para arremeter al primero que se le cruce en el camino.

Apenas desenfundo su arma, me largué a correr. Los demás solo se limitaron a observar como escapaba. Como si realmente quisieran que matara. Mientras iba a una dirección el rápidamente se ganaba enfrente de mi, forzándome a cambiar de dirección y así viendo en el un rostro de gozo al ver como huía de el y sus estocadas con su arma.

Corrí hacia un callejón, trate de esconderme en algún lado pero era inútil.

Un Sagail con rostro asesino me tenía acorralado, yo no sabia que hacer, por lo que al instante en que comenzó a correr hacia mi, una pierna se estiro entre las sombras de unos basureros. Tropezándose Sagail en el instante y cayendo de rostro al suelo.

Mientras sobaba su rostro veía como emergía un bulto envuelto en una capa toda sucia y rota. Retrocedió hasta mí preguntando…

¿quien eres?, ¿Qué eres? ¡responde!.

No sabia que alguien dormía aquí, respondí.

El bulto se levantaba de a poco, mostrando un sombrero de un color rojo desteñido mientras la luz del sol nos impedía ver bien su rostro.

Era de ojos de un tono grisáceo, le pregunte si estaba bien o si le despertamos acaso para pedir disculpas, vimos que tenía una extraña suciedad en su rostro. En su mejilla derecha especialmente, sin mencionar una extraña placa con números grabados en su brazo izquierdo.

El nos observo a los ojos y nos pregunto que DIA era y que hacia el aquí. El realmente no tenia idea de donde estaba parado. Sagail en tono burlón le decía…

¡parece que mientras dormías el sueño eterno alguien aprovecho de defecar en tu cara!

Riéndose de lo que decía. El extraño rápidamente se enoja y le golpea diciéndole:

¿¡quien te crees para burlarte de mi lunar!?

¡Por favor deténganse! grite.

¿Quién eres tú? ¡Cállate mejor y no te metas!

Sagail aun estaba con un deseo latente de pelear a muerte, por lo que estaba a punto de desenvainar su daga otra vez hasta que ese hombre rápidamente le tomo de una mano y lo redujo contra la pared.

Nosotros le preguntábamos una y otra vez quien era, como se llamaba y que hacia tirado aquí. El estaba tratando de responder pero, además de un dolor de cabeza intenso, no recodaba el quien era, de donde venia ni tampoco recuerda su nombre y que hacia parado allí. Sagail se tranquiliza finalmente y le pregunta cosas tontas como que hizo anoche y si acaso tuvo una borrachera muy fuerte para no recordar nada. El a pesar de aparentar no tener memoria, respondía de forma amable y simpática las dudas de Sagail sobre el. El no recordaba su identidad ni su pasado, mucho menos recordaba el por que de la placa metálica en su brazo izquierdo y el significado de esos números desgastados. Sus ropas estaban tan destrozadas que parecían tener años de uso. Pero el hasta en su rostro rebosaba de una juventud como solo un joven de 18 años suele tener (es la edad que yo tengo, Sagail es un año mayor que yo).

El sujeto miro a su alrededor y no recordaba en absoluto como llego aquí y tampoco recordaba algunas construcciones en la ciudad.

El nos llevo a la que decía el que era la academia de espadachines. Pero el edificio por razones desconocidas esta abandonado hace años. Solo es un edificio cuyos restos están casi derrumbándose solo por los daños que con los años ha recibido.

Sagail reunió al grupo de personas que traía con el, les presento de forma clara quien era. Rouget la ladrona, Saint el mercader, el hermano menor de Sagail, Gunglian, un espadachín (su hermano menor), Hanna, una mujer acolito (el sujeto extraño se sonrojo un poco al verla) y finalmente a Maverick y a Xavina, 2 jóvenes entrenados como asesinos siendo sorprendentemente menores que nosotros (Sagail los encontró en el camino y gracias a una ayuda que el brindo, se le unieron al grupo).

Presento a todos los del grupo. Pero a mí, ni me menciono. Como si no fuera de importancia.

El sujeto me pregunto: -aun no me has dicho quien eres- le respondí de esta forma.

no recuerdo mi nombre, pero me dicen Foca (por despistado, torpe e imbecil en el mejor sentido de la palabra).

¡jajajajaja! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto para no recordar tu nombre? ¡Y que apodo más tonto! Respondió el.

¿Que vienes tu a opinar? Tampoco te sabes tu nombre. Replico Sagail.

Pensando en el hecho de su identidad. Sin preguntar a nadie el llego a la conclusión de decir esto:

-como no recuerdas tu nombre, mejor te llamaremos por un apodo de ahora y por delante, al juzgar por tu apariencia, te llamaremos "Pinta". (Lo decía mas por el enorme lunar en su rostro conociéndolo).

El no apelo a nada, solo por que sonaba bien acepto el nombre apodo que tendría de ahora por delante. Se quito su capa rota. Y vimos que vestía las ropas de un espadachín y usaba una espada de 2 manos. ¡Pero un uniforme de insignias de hace 50 años!

Ni el ni nosotros sabíamos cuanta edad tenía realmente. Por lo que quedamos aun más sorprendidos que antes. Y su espada, estaba tan oxidada, que apenas la podía desenvainar. También nos sorprendía que tanto la tomada de la espada y la postura a la hora de practicar eran poco o nada parecidas a la de un novato (como Gunglian). Aunque solía tropezarse mucho por su falta de equilibrio. Motivo de risa de parte de Sagail, que entrenaba su agilidad y velocidad de movimiento en el área de entrenamiento de la academia abandonada.

Yo en cambio, me dedique a escribir todo esto que ocurrió de forma tan rápida. ¿Quien diría que por una simple pelea "de práctica" llegaríamos a esto?

Pasada la tarde que se empeñaron a entrenar, Sagail, satisfecho por el entrenamiento propuso que aprovechando que el consejo no llamaba a los reclutas a misión alguna, fuésemos unos días a Izlude a comprar Equipo, comida y ropas nuevas para Pinta. Allí al menos habría cosas en las que podría entrenar en el camino, las bestias salvajes allí no eran peligrosas y como su cantidad extrema arruinaba las cosechas de los fundos cercanos, pagaban bien por la expulsión de esas plagas. Y la piel y cueros que se podían sacar de estos.

El reino de Prontera había propuesto el controlar la población de determinadas especies de bestias, debido a que ocasionaban destrozos al atacar las cosechas cercanas a la ciudad amurallada. Entre ellos había lobos salvajes, extraños conejos llamados "lunatics" y las langostas llamadas "rocker", las cuales su excesivo numero devoraban los campos casi por completo a largo plazo.

Sin mencionar unos bichos extraños de aspecto bastante afeminado en mi opinión, unas criaturas en forma de gelatinas que llegan a ser de color rosa, amarillo y verde. Por lo general son por los campesinos llamados "Poring", "Drops" y "Poporing" según el color. Siendo el último el más peligroso de los tres.

Pinta no dejaba de reírse de estas bestias pensando que el era demasiado bueno para perder el tiempo con ellas. Sagail le propuso el ir rápidamente a la ciudad puerto de Izlude si quería un reto mayor peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra otros soldados en las arenas de entrenamiento.

Sin pensarlo, acepto la propuesta de ir allí con nosotros y también conseguir ropa nueva que estuviese limpia de por si. Aunque quería quedarse el sombrero rojo desteñido (mas rosado que rojo). Pensando que podría traerle algún recuerdo que le ayudase a recuperar su memoria con los días de viaje.

Y así partimos y comenzamos nuestra pequeña historia.

_Mientras íbamos a Izlude, la tropa de soldados liderados por esa extraña mujer de hace una tarde iba hacia el norte a atacar los puestos fronterizos de Prontera, los cuales eran netamente controlados por el gremio de la A.T.S. _

_El consejo real en Prontera misma pensó que lo mejor era no intervenir, que esa confrontación les daría la posibilidad de que esos 2 gremios se destruyeran de una buena vez. Pero eso solo lo empeoro. Terminando en una batalla que duro netamente los 2 días que tardamos en llegar a Izlude. Destruyendo algunas granjas cercanas a la zona de guerra y dejando victimas inocentes en el camino._

* * *


	2. RO Memories Chapter II

**II-** **una vuelta al pasado: novatos…**

* * *

Durante el viaje empecé a recordar los días finales de nuestro entrenamiento en la academia militar (hace unos 7 meses). Desde el día del examen final que ese maniático que teníamos de sargento nos hizo pelear unos contra otros como si fuéramos perros, y aquellos que se negasen serian apaleados por los oficiales que nos tenían a raya de todo lo que intentáramos hacer.

El sargento pasaba revista antes de empezar cada pelea al estado de nuestros uniformes de reclutas, golpeando con un fuerte codazo de lado a todo aquel que no tuviera un orden absoluto en su vestimenta, muy pocos salieron bien parados de eso. El no disminuyo su fuerza al golpear con nadie. Sin importar si era hombre o mujer, niño o niña (había huérfanos y jóvenes de 13 a 19 años además de nosotros entrenando en la academia para más tarde buscar ganarse la vida).

A todos los tratò por igual el sargento este.

Nunca supe su nombre, ni nada acerca de el, solo que tenia una conducta tan odiosa que de alguna forma me recordaba a mi padre desaparecido.

Sagail como era de personalidad fuerte. No soportò que lo trataran como un perro los cadetes y oficiales que hacían presión a mí y a los reclutas. Golpeando y noqueando a uno. Rápidamente el sargento se volteò a ver lo que estaba haciendo. Sagail rápidamente se para y mira fríamente al sargento. El, empezó a mostrar una sonrisa extraña y le decía:

veo que tenemos un recluta con agallas aquí, mírenlo noqueando a uno de nuestros cadetes, ¡¿quien te crees que eres para mirarme feo?!

Sagail le miro fijamente con su rostro de perro rabioso y le dijo "mirare como quiera a quien quiera, ¿escucho bien sargento? Hoy me iré de esta porquería de academia, por lo que ya no necesito seguir obedeciendo como un perro ¿esta claro?"

Eso motivo al sargento a reír y enfurecerse a la vez. Golpeándolo de una forma que lo deja casi inconciente. Yo fui rápido a ayudarlo a levantarse y rápidamente el sargento me golpea al estomago diciéndome: "¿Qué tanto te preocupa esta porquería de persona? ¿Es que te gusta acaso? ¿Acaso eres maricón?"

Solo por eso último me levante rápido del golpe y le golpee en el rostro diciéndole que no lo era. Pero el ni se inmuta y de forma sonriente me golpea diciéndome:

"escúchame bien enano, si realmente te preocupan los demás, deberías al menos confiar en que ellos pueden solos arreglar sus problemas y valerse solo. Un error como el que cometes es imperdonable en una guerra real. Y en esta academia los entrenamos para que eso en lo posible, no pase nunca".

El se acercò y mirándome con un rostro de perro rabioso me dijo "y una cosa mas, la próxima vez que intentes pararte y golpear a un monje peleador como yo podría ser la ultima para ti y para el, recuerda esto siempre.

"**Si dices no ser algo. ¿Por qué entonces te llega a molestar tanto lo que te dije sabiendo que no lo eres?".**

El se volteo y dándome a la espalda grito "¡a puños limpios les romperán sus hocicos montón de perros! ¡Pero a palabras y frases ajenas a ustedes odio chico! ¿Escucharon?

Ese día, el comenzó a dispersar a todos los reclutas en lugares al azar. Poniéndose en un montículo lo suficientemente alto para ser visto por todos dijo que en este examen determinaría para qué profesión, según los examinadores de la academia estaríamos aptos. El rápidamente saco un libro en el tenia escrito las siete habilidades básicas para la sobre vivencia de un recluta, las cuales le permitirían sobrevivir en estos días y así postular a una profesión netamente militar o ganarse la vida de una forma mas pacifica, como yo creí que podría hacerlo.

Pero por razones de hacerme fuerte y así, iniciar mi búsqueda para encontrar a mis familiares alrededor del reino. Decidí optar por lo "fácil".

Las habilidades básicas de un recluta son:

**defensa personal básica:** la que más nos hicieron poner a prueba ese día, quede con el rostro bastante lastimado por culpa de ello. Consiste en todas las maniobras de defensa personal que durante esos años nos inculcaron. Privilegiando más las posturas del boxeo mezclado con las que uno en las peleas callejeras aprende. Por lo que las patadas eran algo poco usado. Había un recluta que dijo que en Payon iría a convertirse en maestro del _taekwondo._ Un arte marcial que privilegia más el uso de los pies para defenderse y atacar. El a pesar de no saber de patadas intento pelear contra el sargento de esa forma, resultando gravemente herido contra este. Que como monje era un maestro del boxeo y el uso de los puños en los cuales concentraba su fuerza mental y física para atacar.

**Primeros auxilios:** simplemente la que más use yo y algunos que no eran muy buenos para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Consiste en la capacidad de un recluta para curar sus heridas en combate. Claro que con el tiempo uno dejaría de usar mucho esta habilidad mientras mas experiencia tenga por lo que empezara a depender de medicinas mas sofisticadas. El sargento decía que algunas profesiones como las de la clase acolita o sacerdotal mejoran sus conocimientos de medicina de tal forma que pueden usar el _"heal"_ (técnica para transmitir energía vital al paciente y así curar sus heridas externas y devolverles las fuerzas en batalla) entre la preparación de medicinas que pueden dopar a un soldado de forma de hacerlo mas efectivo a la hora de atacar o defenderse.

**Fuerza física y mental:** era la favorita del sargento. Decía que cada profesión entrenaba a su modo y a su tiempo privilegiando mas una que otra. La fuerza física consistía en la capacidad de la persona para moverse ágilmente, poseer fuerza bruta y vitalidad para enfrentar los peligros a su alrededor. Mientras que la mental consistía en los conocimientos que la persona iba fortaleciendo a través de su inteligencia la destreza para aplicarlos de forma rápida y la suerte para que salgan a la perfección. sin importar para que se usen estas 2 fuerzas. El sargento decía también que a pesar de que se podían entrenar las 2 fuerzas a la vez solo terminaban por fortalecer una mas que otra. Era solo un mito para el la existencia de alguien que pudiese equilibrar y perfeccionar al máximo estas 2 fuerzas y al mismo tiempo equilibrarlas perfectamente. Seria ese tipo de persona el equivalente al dios creador ODIN según el sargento. El planteaba que este dios era el único que logro al igual que su rival la perfección de estas dos fuerzas. Pero también agregando que para ello debieron estar dispuestos a sacrificar algo valioso para estos dioses. En el caso de ODIN, a el le faltaba conocimiento. Por lo que decidió perder uno de sus ojos y abandonar en la tierra a sus hijos a cambio de la sabiduría eterna. Mientras que Loki. Quien conocimiento tenia, ansiaba poder para destruir a ODIN y al mundo con la ayuda de los males que en esta deambulaban. Sacrificando su forma humana y su corazón. Perdiendo todo indicio de bondad y transformándose en una abominación que igualo en fuerzas a ODIN. iniciando así la mitológica batalla final entre dioses de hace miles de años. (El resto de la historia aun no lo se, pero ya lo averiguare)

**Fingir muerte:** esta es una habilidad de emergencia, en la cual en caso de peligro por alguna bestia salvaje, los reclutas al instante aprendían a tirarse al suelo e inmovilizarse casi por completo aparentando estar muertos. Cosa que así una vez el peligro se haya ido, se levantan y continúan con su misión. El sargento planteaba que eso rara vez funcionaba en un campo de batalla entre soldados y soldados. Era muy difícil que no te descubrieran y que no te mataran allí estando tirado en el piso. Por lo que mucho no la recomendaba.

**Posición de descanso: **el sargento planteaba siempre que un soldado para recuperar sus fuerzas, no podía bajar la guardia mientras descansaba. Tenia que estar en una posición hincada de forma que apenas el peligro se acercase, el rápidamente reaccione y desenfunde su arma para mantenerse vivo en el campo de batalla. Con el tiempo algunos se acostumbrarían a recuperarse así de sus heridas y del cansancio, pero otros no podrían de forma que tienen que llevar consigo siempre un par de medicinas guardadas.

**Trabajo en equipo:** lo que mas insistió ese día el sargento era el que un grupo de soldados debía siempre trabajar "como un equipo" para sobrevivir donde sea. Sin importar las consecuencias. Debía confiar en la capacidad de cada uno así como también a través de un líder poder guiarlos y nunca dejar a nadie atrás o muy adelantado de forma que se pierdan en el camino. El sargento decía que alguien que usaba como carnada o como objeto a los miembros de su equipo no podía ser tratado como a un líder ni mucho menos merecía estar con vida.

**Liderazgo:** simplemente la que muchos no tienen. Muy pocos cuentan con el conocimiento táctico, el físico y la autoridad y voz de mando suficientes para ser un líder dentro de un grupo de personas. Según el sargento, un líder es aquel que puede tomar decisiones correctas y que sabiendo de los riesgos de una escaramuza, mantendrá a los miembros de su grupo o su pelotón a salvo del peligro, de forma que planeara como dirigir su ataque o defensa de forma que se lleve a cabo a la perfección. Por lo que también tendría que ser una persona de confianza para todo su grupo como líder.

Una vez terminado todo el examen final de ese día. Después de curar todas nuestras heridas y raspaduras de tanto intercambiar golpes entre nosotros,

Nos llevaron la salida de la academia donde estaban los examinadores y una fila colosal de asientos, donde realizaríamos un determinado "_test_ de personalidad".

El cual llenaríamos y completando tanto conocimientos generales de materias que nos pasaron durante los años de estadía (lenguaje, matemática, química, idiomas extranjeros, biología, filosofía, historia y artes respectivamente). Muy pocos en esa parte respondieron correctamente todas las preguntas (yo no fui uno de esos lamentablemente, pero tuve bastantes buenas en el área humanista). Sagail no se inquieto por nada en ningún momento del examen. De hecho sus resultados no eran para que se quedase muy tranquilo. Pero aun así, el se mantuvo conforme con sus resultados.

Una vez terminada la revisión general de todas estas, comenzaron a decirnos para que profesión nuestros conocimientos y personalidad estaban mas aptos entre las profesiones que presentaban.

Yo, quede mas apto para ser arquero, por lo que acepte esa como mi profesión definitiva, Sagail sin pensarlo fue recomendado para ir a la academia de ladrones para convertirse despues en un asesino o en un bandido, debido a su personalidad. Mientras que otros más calmados como su hermano Gunglian y Saint fueron recomendados para la academia de espadachines y la corporación de mercantes.

Finalmente chicas como Hanna, Ellie, Athenn y Kezia fueron recomendadas para ir a capacitarse en la iglesia de Prontera como acólitos cuya labor era netamente dedicada a la medicina.

Otros de personalidad más peculiar como Rad, eran más aptos para ir a Geffen, a la academia de magos donde aprendería a usar su conocimiento y fuerza mental como herramienta para ganarse la vida. Creo que el fue uno de los pocos compañeros que no me molestaron ni me maltrataron durante mi estadía en esta institución.

Finalmente nos vendaron a todos y ataron nuestras manos para que no intentáramos recordar el camino de regreso a la institución (por razones de que uno llegase a trabajar para el enemigo algún día según ellos). Así en determinados carros pasaríamos por las ciudades donde dejarían a la entrada de cada academia a los reclutas designados a ser entrenados allí. Sagail obviamente quería recordar el camino de regreso. Por que el ansiaba terminar su entrenamiento para vengarse de su pésima estadía allí y del sargento mismo propinándole una paliza. Pero antes de que lograra desatarse y quitarse la venda el oficial que vigilaba el carro le golpea y con un asistente lo deja amarrado de lleno en el costado del carruaje. Comenzando así nuestra nueva vida de huérfanos abandonados o vagabundos a soldados en entrenamiento que buscaríamos no solo servir militarmente sino también como asistentes sociales y servidores a la comunidad de cualquier pueblo al que fuéramos.

* * *

_La razón final de por que unos menores de edad como muchos de nosotros entramos aquí era por que el consejo del reino a falta de efectivos, veía el riesgo de una inminente guerra a gran escala ocasionada por 2 gremios superpotencias que controlan económica y políticamente al reino. Aprovechando también la alta tasa de pobreza, gente sin empleo y huérfanos que vagan por las calles dándoles la posibilidad de rehacer sus vidas desde cero._

_Después de recordar todo esto, cayó la noche y Sagail espero hasta la mañana siguiente para llegar a Izlude finalmente. Donde entrenaríamos junto a nuestro nuevo compañero de armas Pinta. Dándome la oportunidad de anotar en mi manuscrito todo lo que recordaba acerca de mi reclutamiento aquella noche. Desde el inicio cuando nos raparon a todos el cabello hasta cuando nos volvió a crecer, en fechas que saldríamos de ese infernal lugar._


	3. RO Memories Chapter III

**III-** _**primer entrenamiento en grupo: la ciudad satélite de la capital**_

* * *

Acercándonos finalmente a la ciudad isla de Izlude. Un pueblo satélite de la capital misma de Prontera.

Su plano como ciudad, imita de cierta manera la formación de sus calles y edificios. Aunque la ciudad de por si al ser mas pequeña, tenga 2 sectores distintos en esa isla.

Un sector alto, que es por donde se ingresa y se sale de la ciudad. Es donde se ubican la mayoría de las residencias y edificios comerciales dentro de la ciudad. Sin mencionar que es en este lugar donde se encuentra actualmente la academia de espadachines del reino.

En el sector bajo de la ciudad. Se le dice así o necesariamente por clases sociales. Sino por la altura en que ambos sectores se encuentran del mar. En este ultimo, se encuentran los muelles donde los barcos comerciales y militares. Llegan a embarcar y desembarcar dentro de la ciudad.

Llegando nosotros al puente que conectaba la costa con la ciudad isla de Izlude. Me daba el tiempo de maravillarme de cómo una arquitectura como la de este puente, ha soportado toda clase de cataclismos y climas adversos. Veíamos como la ciudad en si no era más que un pueblo "satélite" de la capital donde el comercio desde otras naciones o pueblos cercanos llegaba y se vendía a determinados precios antes de ser llevados al interior del continente.

Pinta en ese entonces comenzó a sentir un extraño dolor de cabeza. El no decía sentir nada, que no era nada grave, pero en su mente veía las imágenes de un pueblo en una isla azotado por una invasión de barcos provenientes del otro lado del océano de forma borrosa. ¿Que era lo que realmente veía el en su mente? Algo que simplemente no tenia por que intentar comprender.

Se levanto, recogió su sombrero desteñido y siguió avanzando hacia la ciudad. Encontrándonos con una fila de comerciantes de objetos útiles e inútiles. Sin mencionar al personal de la corporación "Kafra" una corporación que mucho tiempo no lleva. Sin embargo, esta tenía la particularidad de que su personal (mayoritariamente femenino) se encargaba de la guía turística y de la banca en todas las ciudades según una de las representantes que andaba por ahí. Nos ofrecía que a través de encomiendas guardarían algunas cosas que no quisiéramos dejar tiradas en el camino y que también llegaran a ser peso extra. Sagail gustosamente acepto la oferta apenas hablo con ellas y comenzó a guardar algunas medicinas y dinero confiando que los podría recoger en otra ciudad cuando los necesitase, pagando un precio razonable por ello.

Esa es la supuesta función de esta corporación. Ayudar en tema de banca y transporte. Tanto a civiles como a la milicia, ahorrándoles las molestias de viajar a pie a cada ciudad y así, verse forzados a enfrentar peligros en sus viajes como las bestias salvajes o bandidos que vagan por el reino. Una vez llegando a su destino. El sujeto puede optar a pedirle al personal de la corporación algunos objetos suyos que necesita usar. Llegándoles a través de las encomiendas la banca que hay en cada ciudad. Esa es la función de Kafra corporation.

Observaba la arquitectura de la ciudad en esta pequeña isla. Poseía un observatorio el cual en lugar de ser usado para ver las estrellas del cielo, era más usado para apuntar hacia el mar y ver los barcos que llegan. Dependiendo de la embarcación que se aproxima. Se llama al puerto enviar barcos militares o civiles para interceptarlos.

Sagail preguntaba a Gunglian donde quedaba la academia de espadachines y la tienda de ropa. Primero nos dirigimos a la tienda para cambiar los ropajes destrozados de Pinta. El decía que no quería tirar a la basura absolutamente nada de lo que llevaba puesto. Incluida su inútil espada oxidada. No dio detalles al respecto. Sagail se reía preguntándole de que le podrían servir eso con lo destrozado que esta.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, la vendedora aprovecho el contacto con la academia de espadachines para buscar una vestimenta para Pinta. Lo mas extraño, fue el hecho de que la academia no reconoció el nombre de Pinta en el registro de la milicia activa en el territorio. Al punto que un guardia de la ciudad fue directamente a verlo.

Sorprendido al ver el aspecto viejo del uniforme de espadachín, creyó que el ya llevaba cierto tiempo activo aquí. De hecho no le cabía en la cabeza que su uniforme tuviera insignias tan viejas y desgastadas.

El guardia le dijo a Pinta que lo acompañase a la academia por que tenían que interrogarlo. Maverick se puso en frente del guardia e invento una de sus excusas (en un tono bastante de campesino) diciéndole que hace un par de días Pinta estuvo en una riña dentro de un bar en Prontera por un incendio que empezó sin querer. Por eso, además de sucia, quedaron destrozadas sus ropas.

Mirando extrañado la mueca en el rostro de Maverick y el uniforme de Pinta, decidió finalmente no llevarlo a ser interrogado en la academia. Claro que le propuso que además de eso le dijo "un cosa mas señor… ¿Pinta? (extrañado por el apodo que le pusimos) además de cambiar sus ropas aquí. Aproveche también de lavarse la cara ¿quiere?".

Eso último molesto tanto a Pinta que empezó a gritar por que se burlan tanto de su lunar como si fuera una suciedad en su cara. Al punto que tuvimos que sostenerlo entre casi todos para que no empezara una pelea.

El guardia se fue riendo a carcajadas al saber que era un lunar la cosa que tenía en el rostro. Un muy molesto Pinta grito a Sagail y a mi por que lo detuvimos, según el le habría tomado menos de un minuto el encargarse de ese guardia a puño limpio. Pero Sagail le replico que los guardias de este puerto no eran el tipo de personas con los cuales Pinta querría meterse. Por lo que le considero afortunado que no se lo hubieran llevado a interrogatorio. Por el simple riesgo de no salir en una pieza de este.

Me llega a sorprender el grado de experiencia que Sagail tiene a tan corta edad. Como si hubiese pasado toda su vida entrenando para sobrevivir a todo.

Terminado el cambio de ropa y de equipo, Sagail Eligio el color de uniforme para Pinta y el de la mayoría. Yo no escuche lo que me propuso a mí. Por lo que solo probé que colores mi uniforme habría de llevar ahora y por delante (El reino autorizaba a los jóvenes ciertas "libertades" en cuanto al uniforme de sus respectivas profesiones. Entre esas estaba el poder elegir y costear su propio equipamiento. Ya que el reino de por si no tenia ingresos suficientes para hacer algo mas que darnos donde dormir y comer durante nuestros años de servicio).

Al terminar el cambio de ropas. Sagail no dejaba de reírse de dos cosas:

De lo ridículo que me veía con los colores de ropa que elegí y del hecho de que Pinta no quería quitarse su Sombrero por el hecho de no querer hacerlo.

El no dejaba de insistir que parecía de homosexual su sombrero al estar tan desteñido y que mis colores de ropa parecían de un estropajo viejo.

Terminado el "desfile de moda", salimos del edificio. Y nos dirigimos a ver en la plaza de la ciudad, el mural donde publicaban las noticias de lo que ocurría alrededor del reino.

Las noticias de otras ciudades tenían la tendencia de llegar uno o dos días después de ocurrir al mural. La prensa pública es bastante rápida, pero por culpa de incidentes en áreas determinadas del reino tardan a veces el doble en llegar a publicarse en cada ciudad.

Las noticias de otros reinos o territorios como los de Yuno o Louyang tardan cerca de una o 2 semanas en publicarse. Por lo distanciados que están. Por lo que en el camino ya se va actualizando la información de cada noticia para no estar muy atrasados del todo.

Nos pusimos a observar junto a la gente que pasaba por ahí los anuncios del periódico mural. Encontramos dos noticias que llegaron "frescas" ayer entre estas eran:

_Lucha entre gremios al norte de Prontera. Cerca de 200 muertos, entre ellos civiles y campesinos en áreas cercanas a la zona de guerra. Consejo real solicita acelerar el proceso de entrenamiento de jóvenes soldados para detener la situación y proteger las granjas y campos restantes._

La otra más abajo, proveniente de la misma prensa. Pero esta vez acerca del puerto de la ciudad, decía:

_Redes de tráfico de armas provenientes del extranjero están ocasionando incidentes en la ciudad. Se necesitan soldados de cualquier rango que realice la labor de investigar y en lo posible, prestar ayuda para detener el tráfico de estas._

_Interesados, pueden ir los soldados de menor experiencia a entrenar en la isla Byalan para capacitarse y aceptar el trabajo._

_(Se ofrece pago por aceptar esta solicitud, inscripción y consultas en la academia de espadachines al noroeste de la ciudad)._

Conociendo la mirada codiciosa y avariciosa de Sagail, sin duda que el iba a aceptar un trabajo como ese.

Sin pensarlo me obligo a mí y a todos seguir a Gunglian hasta la academia donde entrenaríamos un par de días y al mismo tiempo aceptaríamos la solicitud de realizar labores de investigación a cambio del pago en efectivo ("Zeny" es el nombre que recibe la moneda dentro de nuestro reino).

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la academia, Sagail sonriente, se acerco a Rouget para decirle algo a sus oídos. Como si planeara que ella hiciese algo allá dentro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, Sagail volteò su rostro hacia mi. Me dijo de forma enojada que no me metiera en sus asuntos y que cuando llegáramos, me dedicara a entrenar para que no fuese tan inútil.

Pinta estaba algo ansioso por poder pelear allí en la arena de entrenamiento.

Quería hacerse fuerte en estos 3 días antes de aceptar el trabajo de investigar por la ciudad las redes de narcotráfico.

Una vez dentro, Pinta se encontró con el guardia de hace un momento, el volvió a enfurecerse y le empezó a gritar de que retirara lo de su lunar de hace un rato.

Sagail lanzò contra la pared a Pinta de tal forma que se tranquilizara.

El guardia sorprendido de vernos otra vez preguntò a que veníamos. Sagail saco de sus bolsillos un documento proveniente del campo de entrenamiento de reclutas. El cual nos autorizaba a entrenar en las academias dentro de los alrededores del reino.

El guardia revisando el documento con el sello original del consejo, acepta llevarnos al campo de entrenamiento de la isla.

Esta ubicado en un islote al norte. Se llega fácil en un bote de remos en corto tiempo.

Sagail aprovechò de comprar equipo y provisiones en caso de que alguien salga herido. Decía que no quería perder el tiempo arrastrando a un herido de vuelta.

Llegando al islote, nos encontramos tanto con el personal de la academia como otros jóvenes reclutas siendo entrenados con el equipo de entrenamiento existente en la isla.

El guardia nos guió a una de las canchas donde ya habían armas para entrenar. La mayoría eran armas sin filo y flechas con punta redonda (arcos no habían por desgracia).

El guardia dijo que una vez cerrara la entrada de la cancha nos presentaría a uno de los entrenadores del lugar.

Nosotros no veíamos a nadie por los alrededores. Solo el cercado de madera y escuchábamos el sonido de las aves cerca del mar.

Sagail pregunto por mera curiosidad quien y donde estaba el oficial que los entrenaría. El guardia se puso delante de todos nosotros y nos dijo que nuestro entrenador estaba delante de nosotros.

La mayoría veía a los lados y no se daba cuenta de que se refería el guardia a si mismo. Que el iba a ser el que nos entrenaría por una semana.

Sagail, muy seguro de si mismo, comenzó a dudar en la capacidad del entrenador al juzgarlo en su aspecto físico. De hecho se ganò frente a el y le preguntò como alguien de aspecto tan viejo y débil pensaría entrenarnos. Estuvo a punto de golpear al guardia hasta que el tipo rápidamente ante nuestros ojos desvió el derechazo de Sagail y le arremetió el suyo en toda su cara. Lanzándolo unos pasos lejos de este.

Pinta, muerto de risa por lo que le pasò a Sagail, en lugar de ayudarlo, se reía de el diciéndole de que le dejo una roncha en su mejilla. Pero a pesar del dolor, Sagail le responde que se fijara en la roncha de su cara (obviamente apuntando a su lunar). Enojándolo y motivándolo a querer golpear al guardia para mostrarle lo que puede hacer.

Terminando de igual forma que Sagail, ambos quedaron en el suelo con un par de golpes. El guardia molesto comenzó a decir que nos colocáramos en formación y no paraba de terminar sus frases diciéndonos mierdas o grupo de gusanos.

Antes de empezar el entrenamiento, el guardia dijo que quería primero hacernos repasar un concepto básico para cada profesión. El entrenamiento de las fuerzas mental y física.

Para empezar el primer ejercicio nos empezó a indicar lo siguiente:

La clase acolita y mágica (en el caso de Hanna), debe aprovechar esta isla para estudiar las hierbas y la vegetación de los alrededores, ya que de estas podría aprender mas sobre como recuperar su fuerza mental a la hora de usar su habilidad de curación. Y en lo posible, que dependiendo de la profesión que quisiera ser posteriormente, se dedicara a usar algún tipo de arma. Optando por el mazo como arma de ultimo recurso. También debe ponerse a meditar de forma que su concentración mejor y aproveche de revisar los archivos de la isla que podrían darle información sobre la flora y fauna local.

La clase espadachín y ladrona (Sagail, Rouget, Gunglian y Pinta), están en un lugar ideal para comenzar su entrenamiento. Pueden aprovechar la variedad de armas, sacos de arena y muñecos de entrenamiento para practicar las habilidades con espadas, dagas y lanzas, sin mencionar el hecho de que hay otros reclutas a los cuales pueden retar para entrenar. Cosa que será provechosa para que aprendan a pelear y sobrevivir al trabajo que nos espera.

La clase mercante (en el caso de Saint) aunque menos que las otras, puede perfectamente entrenar con hachas y mazos o estudiar y hacer un catastro del comercio local. Aprendiendo también sobre los objetos que pueden dejar caer algunas bestias en esta isla, y a que precio se pueden vender como bienes.

Y por ultimo la clase arquera (yo, por supuesto) no puede hacer nada aquí salvo entrenar con dagas y usar algunas flechas por que arcos no tienen aquí para entrenar. Eso se compensa con los sacos de arena que puedo usar como blancos de práctica. Evitando dañar las flechas, al hacerlo en madera.

Con el calor del medio día, la humedad proveniente del aire marítimo, comienza la primera semana de entrenamiento como soldados de primera profesión.

Espero que esto nos ayude con un desafío real, que es mucho mas complicado que cualquier entrenamiento hasta ahora.

* * *

_Los días pasaban, cada vez mas gente en la capital presentaba sus quejas al concejo frente a todos los crueles ataques y saqueos por culpa de la lucha entre estos 2 gremios. Las posibilidades al consejo real se les agotaban. No llegaban noticias del extranjero sobre la guerra que peleaba el rey Tristan III. Debido a que la A.T.S. cortó en esas semanas toda comunicación con la frontera entre los territorios de la republica de Schwarsdswald (territorios de Yuno, Hugel, Einbroch, Lighthalzen, entre otros que desconozco) con el reino de Rune-Midgard. La situación al sur del reino tampoco mejoraba, el gremio Dragons of Vigrid ha estado siendo acusado por parte del consejo por permitir que redes de narcotráfico y constantes ataques terroristas llegaran a ciudades como Morroc y el puerto de Alberta. Aprovechándose de la desinformación ocasionada por el corte de comunicaciones. _

_El consejo desesperado, comienza a aceptar la llegada de gente aun mas joven a enrolarse en la milicia. Con el fin de poder tener rápido un ejercito permanente que evite todos los saqueos y abuso de impuestos por parte de estos gremios. Lamentablemente, la desinformación es tal que ni los pobladores mismos pueden percatarse de lo que pasa dentro y fuera del reino._

_Mas al oeste, un evento extraño estaba por empezar. Los sospechosos de desaparición de campos por extrañas bestias son el gremio de la A.T.S. por sus extraños experimentos._


	4. RO Memories Chapter IV

IV- **entrenamiento en la isla Byalan: una mirada al pasado. ¿Cual es tu propósito en la vida?**

* * *

He pasado con mi grupo más de cinco semanas entrenando en esta isla. No creíamos que nuestra falta de experiencia nos haría tener que soportar a un entrenador rabioso y extremista con el entrenamiento. Desde hacernos pelear con las bestias dentro de una caverna (la mayoría eran moluscos, medusas gigantes, bestias marinas y extraños calamares de gran tamaño). Sin mencionar los otros grupos de soldados que venían a entrenar aquí solían ser retados por Sagail y Pinta. Los cuales ansiosos provocaban una pelea masiva entre personas del lugar, haciendo que los guardias se precipiten perjudicando a casi todo nuestro grupo. Excepto a ellos.

Ya llegado el atardecer, comenzaron a poner parrillas y carbón para la cena de todos los reclutas y oficiales dentro de la isla. Sagail recordó en ese momento que yo, había aprendido desde muy joven a cocinar (Eso fue gracias a un hombre que fue el único gran amigo que tuve). Sin pensarlo, me obligo a cocinar para todos como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Yo no podía decirles que no a toda esa masa de gente. Por lo que a regañadientes acepte el preparar la parrillada que pensaban hacer junto a otras cinco personas más.

Mientras veía como la mayoría de las personas formaban grupos y fogatas donde pasarían la tarde y la noche entera durmiendo y compartiendo sus propias experiencias dentro y fuera de la isla. Mientras preparaban las cosas para ponerme a cocinar las carnes. Empecé a revisar entre las cosas que guardaba donde se encontraba mi cuaderno y cosas que tenia de cuando era menor.

Cuando saque de mi bolso una especie de sombrero de cocinero. El cual estaba convertido en un muñón dentro de mis cosas. De inmediato me lo puse y comencé a ayudar en la cocina de los platos que iban a asar.

Mientras veía como las carnes que ponía, junto con los platos que pensaba poner como acompañamiento en la merienda. Comencé a recordar lo poco que recuerdo de mi pasado. Mientras observaba las llamas del carbón cocinar la carne.

* * *

En los tiempos de mi niñez, mi padre me prohibía estar con cualquier tipo de amistades. No importaba el rango social o la conducta que tuvieran.

El por si solo los aparto de mí pensando que eso me haría débil durante el entrenamiento que me inculcaba para ser un espadachín y así, seguir sus pasos.

El es un militar desde varios años, poseía el más alto rango dentro de la caballería del gremio para el que trabajaba. Aunque las tradiciones y las costumbres de este, eran por lejos, mas importantes que la familia o cualquier necesidad afectiva que tuviese. Razón por la cual las guerras constantes que durante unos años estuvieron ocurriendo. Solo empeoraron su conducta.

Cada vez que mi padre desaparecía de la casa para ir a una campaña o misión dentro del gremio que estaba, mi madre solía invitar a la casa donde vivíamos a un señor de aspecto joven y bastante amable. Solía ser el quien entrenaba a mi hermano cuando el era solo un chico con aspiraciones a ser como el.

El, me educó en cosas que mi padre no se dedicó a hacer. Apreciar las cosas importantes de la vida, el permanente deber de proteger lo que uno debe querer (en las buenas y malas): eso es la familia, la amistad, el cariño y respeto que uno debe entregar a los demás como los demás se lo entregan a uno.

Como me hubiera gustado que el hubiera tenido la razón en todo aspecto. Por que sigo mas sus pasos que los de cualquier otra persona. Y aun así soy tratado como a un perro o como si fuera un estorbo para este grupo o para cualquiera. Lamentablemente, aun no soy fuerte para apañármelas solo en esta cruel vida.

Hubo un día en que ella le entrego cuero y escamas de bestias que le había pedido a mi padre que trajese, eso también incluye plumas de aves y tintes de color blanco los cuales se los entregó a ese hombre y un mes después, regresó con un sombrero de chef hecho para mí (el cual llevo conmigo desde hace mucho).

Me quedaría perfecto para cuando cumpliese 19 años según el. Eso incluye un libro de cocina bastante pequeño. Pero me permitía en cualquier circunstancia, tomar las cosas de mí alrededor y cocinar para sobrevivir en un entorno duro. El nunca pensó que seria un soldado, o un perro de guerra como decía el tanto de si mismo, como de los que se unían a la milicia del reino.

El siempre creyó que me convertiría en lo que yo anhelara ser siempre y cuando lo entregara todo y me dedicara cada día de mi vida solo a cumplir ese sueño. Ese sueño que tengo, es el convertirme en escritor para poder narrar tanto mi historia personal como la de la realidad que se vive en este reino y la cual. No dejan de ocultarla los medios.

Es una pena que esa persona que tanto me importo, ahora no la recuerde, solo recordaba su vestimenta blanca, la ballesta que llevaba en la espalda junto a su bolso y su suéter gris que eran en conjunto, la vestimenta tradicional de un cazador (sin mencionar que siempre mantenía una expresión alegre frente a mi, como si supiera que eso era lo que mi padre no hacia).

Mi hermano a pesar de entrenarse en el mismo oficio que ese hombre, no quería ser igual que el, quería variar su profesión un poco.

El nunca me la dijo, por que pensaba dejarlo como una sorpresa, siempre solía con sus chistes (tanto buenos como malos) traerle una débil pero valiosa sonrisa a mi madre con lo triste que era su relación amorosa con mi padre.

El nunca permitió una sola risotada, prefería privilegiar el silencio absoluto, no aceptaba que una mujer o un menor le cuestionaran cualquier orden que diese. Era de lo mas machista que había visto.

Sin mencionar que siempre que le pedía saber acerca de mi pasado (el cual no lo recordé nunca excepto gracias a mi hermano cuando estaba vivo). pero el nunca me contestaba, de hecho, quería borrar todo mi pasado para que fuese en lo posible un guerrero de sangre fría, que nunca retrocediese, ni sintiera remordimiento al matar a alguien, sin importar quien o que fuese.

El estaba acostumbrado a ello, por que tenia bastantes heridas tanto en el rostro como en el cuerpo. Mas que contar sobre como le iba en sus campañas, solo regresaba a casa para enviarme a sus entrenamientos que me imponía y para curar sus propias heridas. Ese era todo el tiempo de caridad que pasábamos como "familia" en toda esa vida que el me arrebató.

No era la mejor de todas pero, era una vida al final.

Con sus repentinas salidas y regresos, no tardó en descubrir que mi hermano, ocultaba su entrenamiento como arquero y que había un extraño viniendo a mi casa cada vez que desaparecía el.

Mi madre entonces discutió con mi padre. Dando la cara por mí diciéndole por que yo no podía crecer como un niño normal y tener una vida normal y dejar de fingir a la gente que somos felices. Mostrar de una vez la horrible situación que estábamos pasando desde que ella se retiro como soldado para criarnos lejos de las guerras. Pero el era demasiado frío para entender eso.

Apenas escucho eso. Antes de que ella terminara, le propino una brutal paliza a su propia mujer. Como si fuese cualquier persona más que tuviese que apartar del camino. Lo peor de todo, es que fue todo delante de mis ojos. Además de destrozar sus ropas, estuvo a punto de sacar su espada y matarla violándola.

Mi hermano, como ya no podía ocultar para que cosa estaba dedicando su vida, se puso frente a el y le grito que si daba un paso mas, le atravesaba la cabeza de un solo flechazo de su arco. Al ver lo decidido que estaba mi hermano, finalmente se detuvo.

Sonriéndome extrañamente. El le gritó a mi madre que si seguía trayendo gente extraña a la familia (como si fuera puta o algo por el estilo), sin importar si eran las pocas amistades que tenia, el procedería a actuar como un soldado, y acabaría con nosotros como si fuéramos el enemigo que tanto ansiaba derrotar.

Justo un día después de ese incidente, por lo borroso que esta mi memoria del pasado, ocurrió una batalla entre el gremio de "Dragons of Vigrid" y la "A.T.S".

Siendo ese ultimo, el gremio para el que trabaja mi desaparecido padre.

Quedando la mitad de la ciudad destrozada, milagrosamente el choque de acero y el fuego cruzado nunca llego a nuestra residencia que estaba cerca de la playa.

En un barranco donde solo hay una sola salida y era el camino hacia el interior de esta.

Estuve largo tiempo con mi madre escondidos mientras mi hermano desde la azotea, cubierto con cualquier cosa de la casa (muebles, camas, etc.)

Permanecía vigilando con su arco y flechas que no entrase nadie ajeno a la casa.

Vimos una figura encapuchada acercándose a la casa, se veía lastimado al venir a pasos torpes hacia nosotros. Fui rápidamente a abrir apenas vi que su rostro me parecía familiar.

Mi madre intento detenerme pero fui corriendo hacia esa figura y me sorprendí al ver quien era.

Era el hombre que entrenaba a mi hermano y al mismo tiempo mi único gran amigo de entonces buscando refugio en mi casa.

Estaba completamente lastimado, su brazo derecho estaba totalmente herido y tanto su cuerpo como ropa tenían quemaduras y cortes.

Apenas lo ocultamos en la casa, mi madre desesperadamente se dedico a curarle sus heridas. Estaba bastante grave y el choque de espadas proveniente de la ciudad parecía acercarse cada vez más.

El pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de mi hermano, al punto que comenzaba a gritarnos que nos apresuráramos en curar a su maestro. Iba constantemente por agua y vendas mientras mi madre las limpiaba con alcohol y algunos medicamentos que lo anestesiarían por un rato.

El cazador ese, casi sin energías para reaccionar, le decía a mi hermano que la concentración y la destreza era la base de un buen arquero. Le decía que si venia alguien, dejara su miedo a un lado y se dedicara solo a acertar en el blanco, que usara las habilidades que le enseño para frenarle el paso a cualquiera que se acercara.

Justo entonces venia un caballero montado hacia la casa, mi hermano lo veía venir desde lejos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pensó hacer un disparo de dos flechas al cual le suelen llamar los arqueros "doble impacto" (_double strafing)_. Se concentró, apuntando al objetivo, dejo que la fibra elástica de la cuerda, empujara hacia delante las 2 flechas de acero afilado hacia su destino.

Cayendo al piso y sin reaccionar, el caballero pareció morir en un instante apenas las dos flechas tocaron su garganta y su corazón (al menos según lo que vio mi hermano apenas abrió sus ojos justo después de disparar).

Mi hermano quedo en un estado de shock por un buen rato. El nunca antes de ese día pensó que como arquero llegaría a matar algo distinto a una bestia o un blanco de práctica.

Desapareciendo los ruidos de espadas y los incendios, termina el crepúsculo y cae finalmente la noche, el cazador entonces despierta con sus heridas vendadas y con su ropa más o menos destrozada.

El le dijo a mi hermano que nunca quiso que fuera soldado, por que tendría que día a día tener que enfrentar situaciones así, que para ser un soldado, el único entrenamiento útil era el pelear para sobrevivir. Esa era la máxima dentro de su rígido mundo.

El nos confeso una razón por la cual estaba peleando una batalla casi innecesaria ese día. El le dijo a mi madre y a mi hermano que observaran una insignia en su uniforme, era del gremio "Dragons of Vigrid".

El por si solo tenia la obligación de apartar al enemigo de los edificios civiles, con tal de defender la ciudad y a sus habitantes.

Mi hermano se sorprendió a ver a que extremo llegaba el valor de su maestro, ser capaz de arriesgar la vida propia para proteger a perfectos "desconocidos" para el.

El nos confeso que este lugar desde mucho antes dejó de ser seguro para nosotros. Con la constante influencia del gremio de la "A.T.S.", había un gran riesgo de que si nos quedábamos más tiempo, nos matarían por proteger a un soldado enemigo y al mismo tiempo, por el hecho de que mi hermano estaba entrenando para ser arquero del mismo.

El problema era que si lo hacían de inmediato, mi padre nos descubriría y nos matarían antes de que intentáramos nada.

El pensó que hiciéramos el siguiente plan, que resistiéramos el maltrato que nuestro padre nos propinara hasta que el reuniese suficiente dinero como para escapar y así albergarnos en un pueblo ubicado en una sierra nevada cuyo nombre he olvidado (será el primer lugar al que vaya apenas este terminado mi entrenamiento y descubra su ubicación exacta). Nos dijo que reuniría el dinero a más tardar unos días antes de que cumpliera 17 años y fuera a convertirme en soldado. Con tal de poder darme la libertad personal como mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Antes de irse, le dijo a mi madre que fuera por un cofre que ella con su ayuda. Escondió enterrándolo en la arena de la playa. Ahí había algo que estuvo oculto durante un tiempo según ella, en caso de que algún percance como este llegase a ocurrir. El señor entonces me sonrió y dijo que la siguiéramos ya que estábamos en edad y con experiencia suficiente como para tomar con madurez esta situación.

Ella desenterró el cofre, lo abrió y había dentro 2 hojas de árbol sorprendentemente duras y resistentes unidas a cadenas de plata.

Lo sorprendente era, que la caja por lo sucia y carcomida que estaba su madera, mostraba por si solo el tiempo que llevaba oculta en la playa. Parecía esto ser algo planeado de hace muchos años.

Mi madre miro fijamente a mi hermano y a mí. Nos dijo que era el momento de explicarles el porque a una familia de nuestro linaje se le entregaba por tradición una hoja sagrada la cual, a pesar de haber sido arrancada del árbol que provenía desde hace muchos años. Era sorprendente como no se marchitó esta en todo ese tiempo. Como un símbolo de inmortalidad, o algo por el estilo.

El cazador nos contaba que a cada descendiente de la familia de mi madre, se le entregaba una extraña cadena con una hoja de un árbol sagrado unido a esta por tradición de generaciones. Esta era entregada a los varones de cada familia. Y ellos, como un anillo de compromiso, se lo entregaban a la mujer que llegara a convertirse en su esposa hasta sus últimos días.

Mi madre decía que desde el instante en que recibió esta hoja, esta parecía reaccionar a su dolor, tristeza y miedo, y le permitía sobrevivir a cualquier adversidad de forma extraña, pero asombrosa.

Ella nos decía que esta hoja era el símbolo del amor de una madre a sus hijos como esta era del amor de un hombre a una mujer.

La hoja siempre ansiosa de no marchitarse jamás era el símbolo del deseo de la longevidad para su propietario. Decía que esta permitió que mi madre soportara la depresión de vivir un martirio casi eterno cada vez que soportaba el maltrato que mi padre nos propinaba. Esta hoja (según ella), parece responder al deseo de vida del propietario según un mito comentado por un sacerdote nórdico que entrego las primeras hojas de ese (hasta ahora desconocido) árbol a cada rama de nuestra familia.

Estas eran de por si la bendición que este sacerdote le daba a nuestra familia como símbolo de lealtad a la religión que hasta entonces rige en nuestro linaje (aunque hayan aceptado dentro de mi familia a no-creyentes como yo).

Dijo mi madre que le prometiéramos con nuestras vidas de que en caso de que ella por cualquier razón desapareciera de nuestras vidas, usáramos estas hojas para identificarnos como familia y las conserváramos a como diese lugar, sin importar lo que pasara. Ya que según ella nos permitiría ser protegidos de cualquier peligro como símbolo de fe y amor maternal.

Nosotros prometimos sinceramente el cuidar estas hojas como a nuestras propias vidas. Mi madre sonriendo, le pidió a ese hombre que por favor se fuera pronto de aquí y que se apresurara en juntar el dinero para salvarnos de los males que rodeaban a nuestra familia. El cazador aceptó, y abrazándola, le prometió que recuperaría sus heridas y usaría toda su fuerza física y mental para protegernos a la distancia y regresar pronto a buscarnos.

Nos recomendó que borráramos toda evidencia de que el estuvo aquí, desde la quema de las sabanas (que tenían manchas de su sangre), hasta sus ropas destrozadas. Y que por favor perdonáramos a nuestro padre. Ya que como soldado. No se le permite tener sentimientos por nadie. Lo cual el tiene mucho mas que claro. Cosa que todos ese día aceptamos soportar con la esperanza de salir de ese sufrimiento.

El me prometió que apenas volviera, me entrenaría para ser un arquero para que así me pudiera defender solo y nada ni nadie me utilizara a su antojo. Mientras tanto que mi hermano se encargara de entrenarme usando el arco y flechas. Pero a escondidas de mi padre. Ya que el no soportaba la idea de que no nos convirtiéramos en espadachines como el, por simple cuestión de rango social.

Mi padre siempre nos planteo que los arqueros de por si son pobres, no pertenecen a ningún rango o clase social de importancia (como la aristocracia o la burguesía existente en el reino). Prefería mil veces que nos convirtiéramos en mercaderes o en el peor de los casos, en sacerdotes. El nunca vio honor alguno en convertirse en arquero de ningún tipo. Ya que eso según mi padre destruiría su linaje por completo y su historia como una de las familias de mayor status dentro del reino.

Era graciosa su "preocupación" por mi y por mi familia. Mostrándome así que era exactamente lo que le importaba mas. Le importaba más su rango social que la familia en si. Rompiendo todos los principios que una persona en si debería tener como mínimo. A diferencia de ese señor, me sorprendió que alguien ajeno a mi familia en todo aspecto (sangre, clase social, profesión de familia). Se preocupara mas que cualquier pariente que hubiésemos tenido alguna vez (muchos de mis parientes murieron mucho antes por guerras, enfermedades, o simplemente nunca escribieron por que mi padre prohibió el contacto de cualquier tipo con el resto de la familia).

Con el paso de los meses. Mi madre comenzó a decaer en salud, pero no así su esperanza, pero aun así cada vez que volvía a casa de su trabajo en la imprenta del pueblo, llegaba sollozando y deprimida. Nos decía a mi y a mi hermano que no soportaba la mentira que estábamos viviendo, que no teníamos donde mas ir y que para arreglar la situación lo único que debíamos hacer era el estudiar y entrenar para ser profesionales sin importar el trabajo que nos dieran y así sobrevivir.

Cada día mas nos íbamos enterando que mi padre si volvía al pueblo después de todo, pero bastante mas seguido de lo que creíamos de sus campañas.

Un día yo y mi hermano pasábamos por la plaza del pueblo a ver que pasaba con mi padre que, a pesar de que volvía ya no nos visitaba, como si intentase olvidarnos. Lo vimos delante de nosotros entregándole unas cadenas de similar aspecto a una mujer la cual se las regaló a unas jóvenes que estaban a su lado de similar edad que yo.

Su rostro inexpresivo al recibir algo como eso y al mismo tiempo su uniforme bastante peculiar (obviamente no era de un recluta si no de una profesión ya hecha).

En ese instante, comencé a sentir mucha ira dentro de mi, el hecho de por que mi padre llego a mostrar una sonrisa sorprendentemente tierna a esa mujer y sus dos hijas. Estaba ardiendo de rabia, una mirada de sangre entonces estaba formándose en mi, mi hermano entonces estando aun mas enojado que yo (pero aun así sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro). Me tranquilizo apretándome en el cuello, quitándome la rabia con el dolor del apretón.

Fue en ese entonces que esas jóvenes nos miraron a nosotros mientras mi padre conversaba de lo más feliz con esa mujer. Sus rostros inexpresivos y asesinos a pesar de la corta edad que tenían me sorprendían al punto de asustarme, mi hermano, que olvidó quitarse todo su uniforme de arquero (aun conservaba el suéter de arriba creyendo que combinaba con el resto de la ropa), sabía bien que nos estaban discriminando ellas por nuestro aspecto. Por lo que prefirió sonreírles como burla a su patética crianza dedicada al clasismo absoluto a nivel social y profesional (según la opinión de el que era 4 años mayor que yo).

Mi padre cuando volteó hacia mí por un instante, se sorprendió que hubiese salido a la calle y justo aparecer delante de el siendo observado, estaba a punto de estallar en ira (se suponía que no se nos permitía salir de la casa por ningún motivo), pero al saber el predicamento en que estaba prefirió fingir que no nos conocía. Pasando por delante de nosotros con esa mujer como si nada.

Justo en el instante en que se despidió de la mujer y termino su conversación de poco interés, esperó a que se alejaran completamente, en especial las chicas esas que me miraban de forma tan extraña, como si yo fuera algo importante para ellas.

Una vez desaparecidas, me acerque un poco a mi padre sin decirle a mi hermano, que estaba en estado de shock al ver lo que su padre estaba haciendo todo este tiempo.

El se volteo hacia nosotros moviéndose la capa de su armadura por el viento, se puso delante de mí y de mi hermano. Comenzó a mostrarme de nuevo esa siniestra sonrisa de cuando golpeo a mi madre hace meses atrás, diciéndonos que el vio todo, absolutamente todo lo que hicimos ese día en que una batalla asedió el pueblo. Nos dijo que éramos unos perros traicioneros a la familia, que desobedecimos la orden de no dejar que nadie más se nos acercara en nuestras vidas. Que por desobedecerle ahora no éramos dignos de ser tratados ni reconocidos como hijos suyos. Riéndose desvergonzadamente de lo que éramos realmente para el en ese instante, la mirada de sangre ahora la tenia mi hermano, quien intento golpearlo por haberse olvidado de nosotros.

Eso fue valiente debido al miedo que me consumía ese instante, pero solo consiguió que mi padre le apretara su brazo hasta esguinzar sus tendones y romper los huesos de su brazo.

Riéndose del patético espectáculo de mi hermano según el nos dijo en la cara (escupiéndonos en esta a la vez) que ya no éramos parte desde hoy y por siempre de su familia. Que esas mujeres que vimos eran mejores candidatas que nosotros para liderar a las futuras generaciones de nuestra familia. Que ellas, según el, tenían la actitud que se necesitaba para ser dignos de él como su padre.

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron romper en llanto, no creí, no quería creer ni mucho menos aceptar que todo este tiempo, el estuvo en secreto creando otra familia a través del engaño y la represión social absoluta a mi y a mi madre.

Mi hermano desde ese entonces, conservo una mirada de sangre con el único deseo de destruir a mi padre por lo que hizo.

Con mi hermano herido, regrese a casa, con mayor deseo de saber la verdad de todo. Quería saber por que abandono a mi familia alguien a quien le dedique toda mi corta vida, para que al cabo de unos minutos, le quitara valor y significado alguno.

Una noche escape de casa. A la luz de la luna, veía casi todo a mí alrededor, por lo que no necesitaba mucho el alumbrado publico para espiar y seguir a mi padre.

Mientras en mi casa, mi hermano se recuperaba de sus heridas y mi madre descansaba, fui a la plaza donde lo encontré ayer. Allí estaba, hablando con otros hombres con extraños atuendos que parecían provenir de un laboratorio. El no dejaba de hablar de esas chiquillas cuyos nombres desconozco. No logre escuchar con claridad lo que decía por miedo a que me descubriera.

Cuando termino la conversación, mi padre se dirigió hacia un pasaje, lo seguía a escondidas de cualquier poste o buzón con tal de que no me viese.

Llegando a una casa, le veía sonreír de forma siniestra una vez más. Cerró la puerta, pero no le puso seguro alguno, como si supiera lo que alguien como yo intentaría hacer. Entre con cuidado con tal de no causar ruido. En los pasillos escuchaba tanto el dormir de las jóvenes como unos extraños ruidos que iban aumentando cada vez que me acercaba a una habitación a oscuras.

Una vez que me acerque, la luz de la luna iluminaba completamente la habitación. Comencé a sudar, nervioso de que me descubriese justo aquí y ahora. No dejaba de escuchar los gemidos de una mujer, como si estos fuesen de un placer doloroso o algo por el estilo.

Asome lo más poco de mi rostro posible hacia dentro de la habitación. Veía entre las sabanas de una cama la figura de mi padre con esa sonrisa siniestra entre el sudor de el junto a una mujer a quien abrazaba fuertemente desnuda.

Quede en estado de shock, quien diría que todo este tiempo mi padre estuvo acostándose con otra mujer, que toda esa relación amorosa con mi madre no fue más que una mentira bien elaborada. Que lo único que realmente buscaba no era mas ni menos que el placer del cuerpo que solo una mujer a su gusto le podría dar.

No lo soporté más y me fui corriendo de esa casa mientras escuchaba a través de mi llanto mezclado con ira, las risas a carcajadas de mi padre rebotando en mis oídos.

En mi frustración, a la luz de la luna, comencé en plena calle a gritar y a golpear un poste como si pudiese romperlo. Pero solo conseguí destrozar mis nudillos en el acto y causarme más dolor aun con el que ya sentía por dentro. De cómo a una persona la cual me vi "obligado" a tener que quererla y respetarla. Le haya hecho esto a mí y a mi madre. Como si no fuese mas que un objeto desechable para el

Y apenas dejara de ser útil, me dejaría botado en cualquier parte. Sin importar toda el hambre, frío y dolor que durante esos meses a la espera de sus viajes y campañas tuvimos que permanecer como ordenes directas de el.

Llegue a casa, con mis dos manos ensangrentadas de tanto golpear el metal de ese poste y con un dolor y deseo de sangre palpable en mi rostro. No quise despertar a mi madre para no preocuparla más, Pero fue inútil.

Cuando entre a la casa. Mi madre estaba llorando a gritos por una carta que tenia en su mano. Esta decía exactamente lo que mi padre le dijo a mi y a mi hermano. No quería aceptar que ella estuviese sufriendo más que yo. Por lo que me apuré en limpiar y vendar mis heridas para que no supiera donde había estado. Pero ella ya descubrió que salí a escondidas y solo me pregunto si ahora se la verdad que tanto nos ocultó. No la mire a la cara, pero respondí que si.

Pasaron otros meses mas, ya estando a pocos días de tener que ser reclutado en la academia, mi madre comenzó a enfermar, y estando en estado de gravedad, termino por permanecer casi estática en su cama. Sus latidos cada vez se hacían más débiles. Mi hermano fue a reunirse con su maestro en la playa para recibir el dinero que tanto necesitábamos para irnos de aquí.

Mi madre me dijo que ella no era mi única familia, que había muchas personas las cuales escribieron para preguntar por mí, como si realmente les fuera de importancia. Que lamentan no poder hacer nada debido a que en los pueblos y ciudades que estaban fueron seriamente afectados por la guerra.

Dicho esto comenzaba ella a cerrar los ojos. Su pulso comenzaba a debilitarse aun más. La luz dejaba de existir en la habitación. Mi madre dijo que donde fuera, sin importar donde, no olvidara las costumbres y modales del hogar, mucho menos todo lo que he aprendido con ella y mi amigo, ya que estas junto a esa hoja que tengo de cadena, salvarían mi vida algún día. Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos que no olvidara mi nombre. Un nombre sin importar el que tuviera, era símbolo de respeto ante la sociedad. Que jamás olvidara mi propia identidad cuando entrase a la milicia. Por que si no lo hacia, seria visto de peor forma que como era visto ahora.

Ella lamentaba que nunca me hubiera enseñado mi padre cosas tan básicas como tener y mantener amistades, como tratar a las personas correctamente, poder tener metas propias en la vida y no las que el me impuso, entre otras cosas tan simples y complicadas de aprender por cuenta propia a mi edad.

Era lamentable que todo esto me lo haya dicho ya siendo muy tarde. De sus ojos totalmente cerrados salían lágrimas de tristeza por no haber podido recordarme mi nombre, mi símbolo de identidad. Por el solo hecho de que mi padre, a base de drogas y golpizas, intentó hacer que olvidara todo sobre mí y así poder yo concentrarme en solo entrenar y hacerme más fuerte.

Su cuerpo, comenzó a hacerse pesado, su cabello comenzó a perder fuerza y finalmente me dijo que yo nunca estaría totalmente solo en este mundo. Que siempre habría algo, no importa si era persona o no lo que sería mi compañía y protector durante mi nueva vida como soldado.

Dijo que no sintiera deseos de venganza hacia mi padre. A pesar de todo el mal que nos ha hecho, es nuestra sangre al final, tampoco según ella tenia que dejarme controlar e influenciar totalmente por los demás. Si lo hacia, no seria mas que un perro de guerra mas como mi padre y perdería todos mis sueños y metas en el proceso.

Sus ultimas palabras las dejo a medio terminar, dijo que buscara a mi familia en los rincones del mundo que dijo ella que me iba a decir, pero no lo logro, solo alcanzo a decir que si buscaba a mi familia, que la reconociera a través de la hoja del árbol sagrado que cada persona sin importar si son de mi sangre o no, llevan consigo.

Finalmente, murió, yo no pude hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, solo pude ayudar a cerrar los ojos de su cadáver y acomodarlo a la cama. Estaba a punto de desesperarme entre el llanto. Hasta que vi de la luz proveniente fuera de la habitación a mi padre sonriendo por lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo.

El me dijo que mi madre murió como la perra traicionera que era. El se encargó de preparar junto a un asesino durante esos meses un veneno especial para matarla a ella y si era posible a mí y a toda la población. Este veneno se fortalecía con el destrozo de los nervios y la depresión del cuerpo a la vez. El maldito se lamentaba de que este veneno al ser tan débil no me hubiera afectado lo suficiente a mí y a mi hermano porque, a diferencia de mi madre, nosotros realmente no lo amamos alguna vez. Por lo que nuestros corazones no se permitieron ablandarse lo suficiente como para que el veneno pudiera surtir efecto.

Mi llanto instantáneamente se detuvo al terminar de escuchar, un ardor de ira y deseo de venganza corría dentro de mis venas. Comencé a mostrar una mirada de sangre que usualmente un soldado podía tener. El sonreía alegre burlándose de lo que iba a intentar hacer.

Había un cuchillo cerca del cadáver de mi madre. Ese cuchillo era un regalo del cazador para ella en caso de que corriese peligro. Su filo bastante notorio y su peso ligero me permitían tomarlo fácilmente. Poseía un diseño como para perforar las armaduras y una gema que según mi amigo decía que era para la buena suerte del propietario.

Sin pensarlo, tome el cuchillo, lo desenfunde y gritando en ira, corrí y me lancé contra el para enterrarlo en su rostro. Pero ni siquiera llegue a tocarlo si quiera. En el aire, fui sostenido de mis dos brazos y fui lanzado fuertemente contra la pared. Trate de levantarme, pero en un despertar apareció delante mío para darme una golpiza. Destrozando mí estomago de tantos golpes y a punto de deformar mi rostro.

Estuve inconciente mientras escuchaba la risa a carcajadas de mi padre.

Desperté lo más rápido que pude para poder proteger el cuerpo de mi madre. Con tal de que ese monstruo de persona no le tocara ni un pelo de esta.

Cuando abrí los ojos. Veía un muñón de pelos chorreando en sangre siendo sostenido con una sola mano de mi padre. Recuerdo bastante bien que era su brazo izquierdo el que lo sostenía. Observe un poco y quede en estado de shock una vez más, aterrado por el escenario que veía, mi padre, estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de mi madre que la cortó con la misma cuchilla con la que lo intente matar.

Riéndose a carcajadas, decía que el gremio le pagaba por la cabeza de cualquier soldado enemigo que cortara y eso incluía civiles, jóvenes, y pobladores que apoyasen de una u otra forma al enemigo. En este caso nosotros al cuidar de mi único amigo por trabajar para el gremio de "Dragons of Vigrid".

El riéndose con más fuerza se burlaba de mi estado ahora, decía que no tenía lo necesario para ser un soldado y que en realidad las cabezas de mi familia no valían lo suficiente como para ganar una moneda siquiera como recompensa. Que servíamos mejor como comida para los perros vagabundos de las calles.

Dijo que con esto comenzaba a terminar lo que hace muchos años tuvo que terminar. Destruirme a mi por completo junto a mi familia por traidores de un gremio que no tenia por que equivaler a lo que el consideraba "la patria".

Salio de la casa riéndose con la cabeza de mi madre en sus manos. Seguí el rastro de sangre que iba hacia un barranco de la playa. Volví a empuñar el cuchillo para intentar detenerlo, ya que iba en busca de mi hermano y de mi amigo y maestro de mi hermano.

El estaba esperando que lo siguiera, de hecho se detuvo hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para poder decirme en el barranco hacia mar abierto que, si quería todo el cuerpo de mi madre para darle un entierro digno, que fuera capaz de llegar al fondo de este profundo mar.

Lanzando en el aire la cabeza de mi madre que chorreaba sangre, desenfunda su espada riéndose y partiéndola en varios pedazos su deforme rostro en el aire, la lanza hacia mar abierto donde se pierde ante mis ojos.

Intente una vez mas matarlo, estaba al tope de mi ira por mi impotencia, no podía soportar el ver lo que me estaba haciendo. Solo conseguí que me golpeara de nuevo y permaneciera tirado en el piso. A rastras lo seguía para evitar que matara a mi hermano.

La risa siniestra de el junto a su deseo de derramar la sangre de mi familia era totalmente palpable. Mi hermano llegaba con una gran bolsa de dinero sonriendo, esperando poder mostrárselo a mi madre sin saber lo que ocurrió en casa.

Mi padre desenfundo su espada, mi hermano veía la sangre que tenia esta.

Furioso al verme a mi herido y maltrecho, pensó rápidamente que algo le hizo a mi madre. Mi padre no dejaba de reírse diciendo que si acaso iba a intentar matarlo a el, un caballero de elite, siendo un simple arquero con su uniforme con la insignia de Dragons of Vigrid estampado en los hombros.

No dejaba mi padre de gritarle que sentiría placer en descuartizar a su tutor. Y cortar su cabeza como lo hizo con mi madre. Al escuchar eso mi hermano con su mirada de sangre sin pensarlo apuntó con su arco y flechas hacia mi padre dispuesto a matarlo.

Intentó disparar dos flechas a la vez como lo hizo la vez pasada con otro soldado. Pero dijo que ya le había visto hacer eso la vez pasada. Sin entender ni creer como lo hizo, decidió intentarlo con el. Pero sus flechas fueron en el aire partidas en pedazos por el filo de la espada de mi padre. Acercándose de un solo salto, impidió que mi hermano sacara otras flechas agarrándolo del cuello y enterrando su espada En sus piernas y estomago.

Derrotado mi hermano, su lastimado cuerpo era tomado del cuello de la ropa por mi padre, el lo asomó delante mío riéndose de mi otra vez. Tomó algunas monedas de la bolsa que traía con el. Asomándolo al barranco. Le grite que se detuviera, pero el lanzó su espada enterrándola en el suelo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro diciéndome que me callara. El miedo a la muerte me dejó completamente paralizado sobre todo por el hecho de que el filo de la espada estuvo a punto de partir mi rostro en dos.

Mi padre comenzó a gritarle a mi lastimado hermano frente al atardecer color rojizo que si tanto quería dinero primero iba a tener que averiguar si era comestible. Golpeándolo en el estomago le hizo gritar de dolor y aprovechó de con esa misma mano hacerle tragar las monedas que tomó, mi hermano se resistió, pero mi padre volvió a romper los huesos de sus brazos con solo apretarlos un poco. El grito de dolor de mi hermano rebotó en mi cabeza e hizo eco en el mar.

Quedando casi inconsciente, mi padre le abrió la boca y finalmente le hizo tragar las monedas que tenia en su mano, diciéndole lo avaro que era al llevar tanto dinero el solo.

Herido y maltrecho, mi hermano cuyo nombre aun recuerdo (Christian) casi asfixiado de estar agarrado del cuello, es lanzado al mar desde el mismo barranco en que la cabeza de mi madre cayó en pedazos.

Mi padre no dejaba de decir esas normas absurdas de que como soldado debía destruir por completo a cualquier cosa que perteneciese al enemigo sin importar si hay algo personal entre el y su siguiente victima.

Mirándome fijamente, no dejaba de reírse de mi impotencia, diciendo de que si no podía salvarme yo mismo de esto, como pensaba proteger a los demás.

Aún le quedaba un enemigo más para cumplir su "misión" y finalmente irse del reino a pelear una guerra al extranjero por su gremio.

Mi cuerpo completamente herido, lo seguía a rastras mientras el caminaba como si quisiera que viera lo que tramaba hacer.

Llegando a la arena de la playa, temiendo el resultar muerto, lo seguí hasta esconderme detrás de una roca, desde allí observe una figura aproximándose desde la derecha. Era el maestro de mi hermano, mi único amigo y esperanza de ese momento, venía con su equipo de cazador, libre de heridas, con una ballesta en mano y un ave bastante peculiar que respondía a su llamado.

A la distancia me pregunto si acaso me encontraba bien. Incluso en un momento así, no mostraba nerviosismo ante mi padre. El me preguntaba si acaso sabia que ave era la que el como cazador manipulaba. Le respondí que no, el me dijo que era un halcón, los cazadores lo usan para muchas cosas en una pelea, si el cazador y el halcón, o la bestia que posea como acompañante (la cual podía ser un lobo domestico), llegaban a trabajar como un verdadero equipo, llegarían a ser uno solo.

Mi padre no dejaba de gritar que cortara su discurso de ánimo hacia mí, que ya no podría evitar lo que le esperaba. En ese momento, mi padre tenía una jabalina de gran tamaño, ideal para usarse de lanza de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y de tiro a la vez. Mi padre le decía que como cazador no podría de ninguna forma contra un caballero, mucho menos contra un caballero de elite como afirmaba el de si mismo.

Estaba asustado por el cazador, no quería que pasara lo que terminó por pasar. Pero incluso hasta el final, el me sonreía y no perdió la calma frente al que lo derrotaría. Mi padre, furioso por la calma excesiva de este. Esperaba ansioso que terminara de hablar conmigo. El entonces al verme de cerca, observó cuidadosamente todas las heridas de mi cuerpo. Luego observó a mi padre y le grito si acaso fue el quien me hizo esto.

Riéndose, mi padre dijo que si, y que si pensaba hacerle algo esperaba ansioso por que lo intentase. Entonces le dije a mi amigo que escapara, que no podría derrotarlo por no ser especializado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El me dijo que no existe rango fijo que determine a un buen soldado. Eso lo va determinando con el tiempo mientras se desarrolla uno como persona, luchando por causas verdaderamente justas y en lo posible, aquellas que no te impongan los demás.

Dicho esto me sonrió y dijo que si iba a morir ahora, era simplemente un capricho mas del destino, uno que no se puede evitar, como la llegada del mismo atardecer en el que ocurrió el duelo entre mi padre y el.

Me dijo que el incluso muerto, se dedicaría a protegerme, el deber de un soldado no es realmente matar y destruir. Sino proteger y servir a los demás en todo aspecto. No solo en guerras, si no en lo que sea (medicina, rescate, asistencia social, etc.). El le apenaba que no se vieran las cosas a su modo. Pero me pidió eso si que apenas termine el duelo. Corra y salve mi vida. El no quería aceptar que mi propio padre fuera mi propio asesino y me quitara la vida. Además de mis sueños y niñez.

Dicho esto mientras se alejaba de mí decía que no olvidara entre todas las cosas mi propósito en la vida. Mi nombre podría perderlo según el. Pero no mi alma y mi sueño. Eso era lo que según el era lo que es realmente importante. Ya que eso me daría la felicidad verdadera y no lo que los demás me instaran a hacer.

El duelo estaba empezando. El sol del atardecer, iluminando desde al frente de mi el anaranjado océano. Las sombras de mi padre y el cazador se iban engrandeciendo de forma que estaba por anochecer.

Mi padre me grito que me iba a mostrar de una vez por todas que hay determinados grupos reducidos que están destinados a liderar a los demás. Ya que no todos tienen la capacidad ni la actitud aptas para entender la realidad de las cosas. Uno puede realizar sus sueños pero nunca podrá ser lo suficientemente consecuente de los medios a los que recurrirá para alcanzarlo.

Por lo que como soldado. Debería haber matado todos mis sueños y metas para no sentir arrepentimiento de lo que haga. En lugar de ser alguien que reflexione sobre lo que hace por que eso, llegaría a matarme como pensaba hacerlo ahora.

Me decía que su deber era matar a todo lo que perteneciera al enemigo. Y desde que ayudé a esa persona, según mi padre, yo ya soy parte del enemigo. Por lo que mi destino estaría totalmente anexo al de el. A diferencia de el, mi padre decía que el deber debía estar por encima de todo y de todos. No se puede arriesgar la destrucción de muchos por la salvación de pocos. Por lo que realmente no le importaba matarme a mi y a mi familia entera, Decía el. Ya tendría tiempo para empezar de nuevo y reparar los errores del pasado como según el lo hizo al crear otra familia a espaldas de la mía.

Y para corregir el pasado, tenía que empezar por borrarlo completamente.

Dicho esto el duelo comienza y el cazador muestra una gran precisión atacando a distancia con el arco y flechas y la ballesta. Al punto de empujar y hacer retroceder constantemente a mi padre durante esa pelea a muerte. El intentó acercarse cargando hacia delante con su escudo para acercarse. Pero, al tapar su rostro. No se fijo en una trampa de tenazas que dejo mi amigo en el piso.

Quedando atascado y sin poder moverse, le dio tiempo para retroceder y entonces el cazador le volvió a descargar flechas contra el, dañando su escudo y pasando una de ellas a hacerle un corte en el rostro.

Eso último comenzó a hacer sudar por un momento a mi padre. Aun más cuando empezó a disparar dos flechas al mismo tiempo repetidas veces con la ballesta sin siquiera dañar el elástico que daba el impulso a estas en el arma.

Entonces mi padre, al saber que su escudo ya no le serviría, recurrió a una debilidad obvia según el que poseía el cazador. Y eran sus sentimientos.

Lanzándose rápidamente contra mí, desenfunda su espada. Una vez más estuvo a punto de matarme y yo apenas podía moverme de mis heridas. En un desesperado intento por salvarme, mi amigo lanzo a su halcón para que hiciese de escudo humano para protegerme y distraer a mi padre. Pero al sacrificar el único señuelo que podía darle la ventaja a cambio de salvar mi vida, el halcón fue partido en dos por el filo de la espada de mi padre.

Mi padre, sonriendo al ver lo que pasó, empezó a decir que con esto iba a mostrarme que la caballería siempre ha sido la elite en la milicia en toda cultura, reino y nación.

Tomando su jabalina y lanzándola a gran velocidad hacia el pecho del cazador.

Atravesándolo completamente la jabalina, mi mentor cae al piso derrotado.

Pero antes de que mi padre terminara de asestarme el golpe final, desde el suelo el cazador le dispara dos flechas que lo hieren en sus dos brazos con la precisión suficiente como para quedar inmóviles.

Aunque mi padre no se permitía sentir, ni mucho menos expresar dolor. Sabía que ya no podría por hoy blandir su espada. Pensaba rematarlo a el y a mi a patadas pero vio algo en el rostro del cazador que le recordaba a mi hermano y a mí.

Una mirada de sangre que parecía ser parte de todos los arqueros aspirantes a ser cazador. Los ojos del halcón depredador que al tener su presa enfrente. No se rendirán incluso si la muerte se lo lleva junto a su presa.

Gritando que se alejara de mi, mi padre al ver la temblorosa, pero firme tomada del arco y flechas apuntando a su rostro, no le dio mas opción de retirarse y decirme riéndose de que ahí tenía la clase de futuro que iba a tener como un arquero.

Nacer y vivir como un perro para morir como un perro. Esa era la conclusión que gritaba mientras se iba riendo del lugar. Dejándome solo a mí y a un agonizante cazador cuya lanza lo atravesó casi completamente.

Me arrastré desesperadamente hacia donde yacía agonizando el cazador. No deseaba que muriera, le gritaba repetidas veces con tal de que no cerrara sus ojos. Ya al lado de el, me dijo que lamenta no haber podido cumplir su promesa de llevarme a mi y a mi familia con el a un lugar donde esperaba que fuéramos felices.

La lanza estaba demasiado firme como para intentar arrancársela. Y de hacerlo, solo hubiera conseguido que sangrara aun más. El me decía que el observó todo lo que hizo mi padre mientras se acercaba mi hermano a lo lejos.

Su vista de águila, la cual siempre entrenó, nunca lo engañaría a diferencia de un ojo normal como el mío, que ni siquiera había empezado a entrenar.

El me dijo que lo que lanzó al mar mi padre no fue una cabeza, al menos no fue realmente una, sino una bolsa de cuero ensangrentada con cabello unida a esta. Lo más probable es que haya intentado torturarme psicológicamente aun más de lo que ya fue ver morir a toda mi familia.

El, mientras moría, me dijo que recibiera una carta que llevaba en su guante de arquero. Esta diminuta carta, insertada casi completamente en el guante, me dijo que provenía de una extraña bestia del desierto la cual posee la habilidad de realizar las mismas habilidades de curación que los acólitos pero en menor medida a través de la fuerza mental y física en coordinación.

Me dijo que controlara el pulso, que la palma de mi mano apunte a mis heridas, aprovechando que no eran fatales como las que tenia el, y desde ahí, comenzara a canalizar la fuerza mental que tenia para curarlas.

Fue la primera vez que aprendí a automedicarme sin siquiera entrar a la academia de reclutas. Lamentablemente, no fue en el mejor momento.

Me dijo que no deseara la venganza ni mucho menos vivir para destruir a la persona quien lo mató. Ya que no tengo la culpa de nada (según el) por su muerte y por la de mi familia. De hacerlo seria igual que mi padre. Aunque dijo que era mi decisión. Ya que el siempre quiso que fuera libre de decidir incluso en ese momento.

Me dijo que aun me quedaba familia por determinadas partes del mundo. Si no las encontraba. Que yo mismo empezara a determinar quien seria mi familia siempre y cuando mi mentalidad se adecuara y me permitiera crecer como persona.

Me dijo que hay gente que está mucho peor que yo. Que no derrochara ninguna lagrima más por nada ni por nadie. Eso solo alimentaría la sed de venganza que desde ese día juré que llevaría a cabo.

Mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo y su color, me dijo que en parte mi padre tenía razón. Los sentimientos son malos. Pero solo cuando te dejas llevar demasiado y pierdes el control de estos. El aun creyó que quedaba piedad en el como para no haberme matado ese día aunque fuera solo a patadas. Y solo por eso, no le deseó mal ni a el ni a nadie que tuviera alguna relación con el.

Dicho esto mientras el pulso de su mano se detenía, sus ojos se cerraban finalmente. Me dijo que jamás priorizara mis sentimientos personales si pensaba alcanzar mi meta en la vida. Y que esta, jamás la olvide. Incluso después de alcanzarla. Por que el final… Es solo el principio.

Dicho esto finalmente deja de respirar. Su muerte fue dolorosa para mí. Ni siquiera pude proteger a nadie ese fatídico día. Regrese a casa para comprobar si lo que dijo el cazador era cierto.

Ahí dentro, estaba intacto el cuerpo de mi madre. Estaba entero. La sangre se había coagulado bastante y ya estaba desprendiendo un olor desagradable ese día. Pero estaba entero, solo parte de su cabello y algunas heridas abiertas por mi padre incluso así. Su rostro no perdía su serenidad y toda la belleza que mi madre tuvo en vida.

Ese día, levante tres tumbas con la ayuda de algunos pobladores que se enteraron de mi infortunio (la mayoría eran los padres de algunos amigos que mi padre los separo de mi. Pero que aun así, mantuvieron contacto con mi madre a través de sus cartas). Fue en el monte de los arqueros donde el cuerpo de mi madre fue enterrado (solo que el cadáver de mi hermano, no lo encontré en ningún lado de la costa, salvo la placa del Gremio al que pertenecía el cazador). Ubicado en la laguna de Payon, en el cementerio, le di sepultura a mi madre y en Alberta, cerca de donde están solo escombros de mi hogar, al único y verdadero amigo que tuve en ese tiempo.

De no haber sido por la ayuda de mis vecinos en ese tiempo, habría muerto en la desesperación, miedo e impotencia que sentí (y sigo sintiendo) por no haber podido evitar ese desastroso incidente.

Desde entonces con la ayuda de estos, fui a la capital a convertirme en recluta y así volverme un soldado no como mi padre, sino como mi hermano y como ese gran amigo y mentor que tuve. Como parte para alcanzar mis propios sueños y metas desde ese día.

Ese día conseguí flores solo para mi madre y no para el resto de mi familia.

* * *

La carne puesta para la parrillada estaba casi lista. Sin darme cuenta, al estar asando la carne, salió un par de lágrimas de mis ojos al recordar todo eso que viví un tiempo atrás.

No es que sea de mi gusto el llorar. Por lo que me excusé frente a los que observaban diciendo que me entro demasiado humo a los ojos. Por lo que pude seguir asando la carne.

La cena ya servida. El grupo entero tardó menos de la mitad del tiempo que pase cocinando, en terminar de comer todo lo que prepare.

Ningún agradecimiento por la comida, tampoco un visto bueno de parte de ellos. Salvo una critica sin sentido de Sagail quien dijo que a la carne le falto sal.

La noche totalmente caída, la isla iluminada a través de los grandes fogones cercanos a cada edificio lo hacían ver como un lugar lleno de vida a diferencia de lo apagada que se veía la ciudad de Izlude a pocos kilómetros.

Los grandes fogones no eran lo único iluminado. También eso incluía las luciérnagas y las fogatas más pequeñas frente a las parrilladas. Cada grupo de personas presentes a distancia de cada uno hablaban mientras comían sobre distintas experiencias de su ya iniciado entrenamiento.

En la fogata donde estaba mi grupo, el oficial a cargo de nuestro entrenamiento fue el primero en iniciar una conversación entre todos nosotros. Quería saber exactamente que nos motivó a querer entrenarnos como soldados. Sabiendo que es un oficio extremadamente peligroso para nuestras vidas. Más aun si estamos en tiempos en que era inminente el estallido de una guerra.

De por si se sentía molesto que el reino hubiera adoptado la decisión de tener que enrolar a gente de tan corta edad, que apenas estaban empezando a vivir. Por eso quería preguntarnos a que pensábamos llegar como soldados.

Pinta, quien a pesar de no tener memoria casi, desde principios de nuestra vida como soldados ansiaba convertirse en un espadachín de verdad. Y en el mejor de todos. Según el creía que así podría proteger a la gente de cualquier mal que ronda en este mundo. Por muy infantil que eso haya sonado para todos.

Hanna, la acolito, decía que la razón por la cual quería entrenar como sacerdote era para poder convertirse en un medico verdadero y así salvar vidas. Como no era una persona que realmente le gustara ir a una guerra y matar. Prefirió tomar el camino de proteger y salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas que pudiese como un medico. Lo que lo motivo a ser esto fue la impotencia de ella en un tiempo que una plaga azoto su ciudad natal por un tiempo. Ella estando a punto de morir. Fue salvada por una sacerdotisa experimentada en la habilidad de cura y sanaciòn. Por eso desde entonces se propuso el entrenar para ello. Esa meta en la vida fue de mayor interés que la dicha por Pinta ante el grupo entero.

Rouget. Una chica bastante silenciosa, dice que su pasado no le era de importancia a nadie, solo quería convertirse en un soldado para ver en que era buena realmente. A ella no le importaba tener que matar personas para lograrlo.

Eso último nos da una visión de que debió tener un pasado tan duro como el de Sagail o incluso, del mío.

Saint decía a nosotros que quería entrenar para convertirse en un herrero, y con ello, ser capaz de trabajar todos los metales existentes para producir bienes y así, además de enriquecerse, mantener una vida pacifica ofreciendo productos hechos con sus propias manos que ayudasen a la gente. El oficial le dijo que no era mala opción pero, tenia que ser realista en ese tema. Hoy en día un herrero que solo trabaja por mera artesanía muere de hambre. Debido a que se han especializado mas en la producción de armas usadas netamente para lo que el desea evitar en lo posible, matar.

Gunglian como espadachín, aunque sonara muy ambicioso de su parte. Aspiraba convertirse en un Cruzado al servicio de la iglesia no para servir a los pobres y a los desprotegidos precisamente, si no para ascender socialmente y tener un titulo de nobleza para restaurar el honor que su familia perdió al estar tanto tiempo viviendo y muriendo como esclavos a servicio de un gremio que no quiso mencionar. Al compartir un lazo familiar con su hermano mayor Sagail, era obvio pensar que su resentimiento por el pasado lo llevaría a pensar así.

Sagail, el menos interesado en hablar con nosotros sobre sus metas, solo dijo que entrenaba para matar a alguien, y después, hacer su vida. Eso hizo molestar un poco al grupo y al oficial mismo, el le insistió a Sagail que respondiese algo sobre su pasado. Consiguiendo que dijera al final que fue criado por muchas personas.

Al final yo le dije mis metas que tenia yo en la vida, ocasionando la burla de la mayor parte del grupo. Especialmente Sagail y Pinta. Quienes no pensaban que alguien como yo, cuyo nombre ni recuerdo, aspirara a ser escritor y así buscar una existencia pacifica. El oficial me dijo que si pensaba ser eso. Tenia que, al igual que Saint, ser realista. Como soldado y en especial como arquero. Tendría que enfrentar un camino lleno de pobreza y deshonor por mi rango, por lo que de una u otra forma con el tiempo me llegaría a ser imposible alcanzar cualquier meta propia porque nadie respeta a los hombres que se convierten en arqueros, por muy conservador que sonara. De por si teníamos que vivir como pobres, entre todos los tipos de soldados, éramos los mas inútiles y reciclables, prefería el oficial ser un esclavo antes de tener que dominar el arco y flechas y morir de hambre.

Sin embargo, dijo que si tan deseoso estaba de convertirme en escritor, por qué tome el camino de convertirme en un soldado entonces, le dije mis razones,

Eso último permitió que la molesta risa de Sagail se tranquilizara un poco. Al saber que clase de pasado tuve yo a diferencia de el. El oficial entendió claramente que por razones personales (especialmente económicas) no podría haber terminado mi entrenamiento, por que no tendría dinero ni lugar donde caer muerto. (Mi hogar tras el incidente, fue quemado completamente por lo que solo me lleve algunas cosas conmigo).

Finalmente. Terminados todos de comer y hablar. El oficial nos dijo que teníamos solo 6 horas para dormir, por lo que nos ordenó dormir de inmediato por que mañana proseguíamos con el entrenamiento.

Mientras la mayoría dormía, yo me puse a escribir todo lo acontecido una vez más en el diario que guardaba en mi bolso. Mientras que Sagail, estaba mirando fijamente un punto del puerto de Izlude aprovechando la corta distancia que se tenía, le pregunte que observaba. Me respondió que había visto unos extraños barcos llegando a esta hora a Izlude. Y que por alguna razón, nadie en la isla se percató de que desde ese punto, operaban las redes de narcotráfico en la ciudad.

Después de esto, caí dormido para empezar las ultimas semanas de entrenamiento antes de tener que enfrentar una situación real como la que se avecinaba.

* * *

_Sagail sabía entonces que la vigilancia de la isla se había reforzado. Cosa de que nosotros como soldados rasos nos arriesgáramos lo menos posible con tal de que haya menos muertes y desapariciones por parte de estos narcotraficantes._

_Lo extraño es, que órdenes le habrá dicho a Rouget antes de empezar a entrenar en la isla. _

_Mientras en la capital. El consejo estaba haciendo un catastro de los daños y las deudas ocasionadas por los préstamos de dinero y recursos a los territorios aliados. Planeando dentro de unos meses más tener todos los campos saqueados volviendo a funcionar y empezar a hacer algo con las bestias que han llegado al reino en cantidades colosales. _

_Han comenzado a surgir rumores de que en los alcantarillados de la capital, han empezado los miembros de la A.T.S. a realizar experimentos que han estado ocasionando cortes al flujo del agua en la ciudad._

_Más al oeste. En Geffen, unas extrañas villas han estado empezando a atacar a las caravanas comerciales con destino a la capital. No hay posibles sospechosos sobre esto todavía._

* * *


	5. RO Memories Chapter V

**V**- **de regreso a Izlude: los últimos días de entrenamiento en la isla. Y los primeros en una caverna.**

* * *

El entrenamiento en las últimas semanas fue cada vez más y más agotador. Por fortuna a pesar de no haber muchas cosas que como arquero pudiese entrenar. Empecé a mejorar mi puntería y mis reflejos para disparar a mayor distancia.

Aun así me faltaba mucha velocidad para disparar rápido. Por lo que empecé a dedicarme solo a mi destreza de por si.

En el caso de los demás, Sagail nunca tiene problemas o no los dice de frente por el entrenamiento. El pelearse con los integrantes de otros grupos en las arenas de lucha le permitió ganar más agilidad y fuerza, como fue el caso de Pinta y Gunglian también. Rouget empezó a mejorar su destreza y agilidad al punto de poder permanecer oculta y robar objetos rápidamente a las personas. A modo de que los oficiales se molestaron con ella y la forzaron a entrenar en una caverna donde habían bestias salvajes con el propósito de probar si su entrenamiento surtió efecto de forma mas extrema.

Por esto nos incluyo también a nosotros por formar parte del grupo. Lo cual nos hacia "responsables" de sus actos.

Al menos Saint y Hanna no les fue muy duro el entrenamiento debido a que en los archivos de la academia encontraron información sobre las medicinas herbales y sobre como entrenar el físico y la mente a través de la meditación (en el caso de Hanna). Por otro lado, también encontraron un mapa que tiene los planos de la ciudad e información sobre el comercio que llegaba a Izlude en general. Lo cual seria útil mas tarde en caso de ser asignados para investigar.

Sagail no ansiaba mucho estar en una caverna encerrado solo para entrenar. Mas que por los peligros, su ansiedad de pelear con mas soldados lo hacia alguien molesto. De tal modo que Pinta también se involucro y con mayor razón, nos mandaron dentro para que entrenáramos allí.

Sagail furioso, mientras nos adentrábamos en la caverna sin compañía del entrenador. No dejaba de lanzar insultos al aire y promesas de darles una golpiza a todos y a cada uno de los que nos obligaron a entrar aquí.

Había algunas antorchas puestas en el camino las cuales con el reflejo del agua permitían luminosidad. Permitiendo cierta claridad para ver lo que estaba delante de nosotros en el camino.

Las bestias que había de primera no daban mucho miedo, no eran más que algunos crustáceos de tamaño anormal que poco o nada tenían de agresivos.

Cosa de la cual Pinta y Gunglian aprovecharon para entrenar y ganar fuerza con sus golpes de espada.

La parte mala de esto era que cada vez que eliminaban algo, empezaban a discutir sobre que clase de golpes con la espada eran mejores. O el golpe a espadasos brutos de Pinta, o estocadas y toques directos a órganos vitales como proponía Gunglian. Al punto de que forzaban a Sagail a entrometerse y presumir de que el uso de venenos (lo cual estuvo aprendiendo en el entrenamiento) y un par de puñaladas con estos era mejor que cualquier golpe con espada.

Terminando siempre en una riña a golpes dentro de la caverna. Hanna se llegaba a cansar de que a cada rato tuviera que curar sus heridas cada vez que discutían y peleaban los tres. Ella al recién aprender a través de su meditación a curar las heridas físicas mediante el poner sus manos sobre la herida y transmitir su fuerza mental para cerrarlas. Por alguna razón parecía gustarle a Pinta que le tratara todas sus heridas ella. Pero Sagail le molestaba diciéndole que debían curarle la costra gigante de su rostro (apuntando a su lunar obviamente). Sacándolo de quicio antes de terminar.

Mientras mas nos adentrábamos, más peligrosas eran las bestias salvajes que habitaban. Al punto de que en una entrada mas al fondo de la caverna, había un grupo de guardias que hacían turno para vigilar la entrada de forma que nada entre ni salga de allí.

Sagail extrañado, les pregunto a los guardias que era lo que tanto protegían dentro.

Los guardias respondieron que mas al fondo habitaban extraños seres vivos que aparecieron desde que la A.T.S. vino aquí hace unos años a investigar un mito que por casualidad llego a ser en parte, realidad.

La historia de esta caverna decía que por aquí existió una ciudad continente que por varias catástrofes naturales (terremotos, maremotos). Llego a quedar solo una parte de este, la cual era la ciudad isla de Izlude. Muchos años antes este lugar era de mayor importancia económica y política que la misma capital. Pero por algunas extrañas apariciones de bestias mitológicas cada vez que un gremio como la A.T.S. hacía aparecer por "accidente" en sus experimentos. La ciudad continente quedo destrozada y una buena parte de ella sumergida en el mar.

Años más tarde. La población que sobrevivió reconstruyo la ciudad en la porción de tierra restante, ahora llamada Izlude. Lo extraño era, según los guardias. Que desde entonces ningún gremio ha venido a hacer ninguna actividad extraña por estos lugares. Como si ya hubieran terminado su trabajo aquí.

Sagail tratando de hacer que resumieran, les pregunto que era tan poderoso y peligroso que se escondía allí. Los guardias dijeron que habían aparecido en este sector unas extrañas criaturas mitad pez y mitad humano. Capaces de permanecer mucho tiempo bajo el agua así como sobre la tierra. Lo más probable es que hayan surgido esas criaturas como victimas de uno de los experimentos de la A.T.S.

Pero lo más sorprendente, según los guardias. Era que en la antigua ciudad. Se creía en un dios del mar como religión. Al cual se le llamaba Poseidón.

Rumores de los que sobreviven al entrar aquí dicen que lo vieron en un templo de la ciudad destruida que logro sobrevivir gracias al material con que en esos años fue construido. Motivo por el cual algunos grupos tanto de soldados como de estudiosos, vienen a investigar en lo mas profundo de la caverna, tanto para estudiar las construcciones como otros fines.

Dicho esto los guardias nos insistieron que no nos era conveniente aun entrar a esa área. Debido a que sin entrenamiento podríamos morir en el proceso. Allí dentro las criaturas que han aparecido y con el tiempo, incrementado su numero. No conocen lo que es tener piedad.

Sagail insistió que quería entrar, lo mismo empezó a hacer Pinta, terminando apaleados por el grupo de guardias.

El entrenamiento siguió en el camino de regreso. Frustrado Pinta y Sagail. Pegaban con mas y mas fuerza a las bestias de por ahí. Saint se valía de eso para recoger algunas cosas que podrían ser de utilidad al venderlas en los mercados.

Disfrutando el recoger lo que dejaban en el camino ese par de perros rabiosos.

Nos tomó por lo menos 2 días enteros el estar entrenando allí. Sin mencionar que veíamos como pasaban cada vez mas grupos de reclutas para entrenar y guardias de turno para la vigilancia de la zona restringida.

Ya cuando salíamos la luz del día que entraba a la caverna emblanquecía todo. Al punto que nos encegueció un poco antes de poder adaptarnos de nuevo a la luz del día.

Nuestro entrenador, riéndose un poco de nuestro aspecto al habernos cansado tanto al entrenar en la caverna, nos preguntó si conocimos o no el área restringida de esta. Sagail respondió que no cree necesario una vigilancia de ese tipo si esas bestias desde muchos años no han salido de esa caverna, dudando mucho que quieran hacerlo ahora.

El entrenador entendió lo que quería decir Sagail, pero le afirmo que en tiempos como los que estamos viviendo, ya no se puede estar completamente seguro de algo, por lo que es necesario irse preparando todos los días para cualquier situación repentina, sea o no considerado una perdida de tiempo.

Viendo el progreso del entrenamiento, notó que la tomada de la espada en el caso de Pinta logro ser mas firme y a la vez su postura mejoró un poco. Pero sigue cometiendo las mismas torpezas de intentar movimientos y giros innecesarios con el cuerpo. Que además de hacer el ridículo, solo conseguiría que lo matasen en una situación real.

En mi caso, ya noto una mejoría en mi visión en la oscuridad, cosa que el encontró muy practica a la hora de divisar un blanco en la noche o en la sombra de cualquier parte.

En el caso de Sagail y Rouget, esos días de entrenamiento y supervivencia mejoraron su agilidad y destreza para atacar con las dagas y cuchillos que usaban.

El oficial también le gustó saber que la resistencia física de Gunglian había mejorado, junto con las habilidades medicas de Hanna al estudiar las hierbas y hongos que crecían en las cavernas.

Finalmente Saint se mostró con mas fuerza para cargar peso extra, lo cual a la hora de usar el hacha se le hacia mas fácil y rápido atacar y defenderse.

Tras ver todo esto. También nos mostró un punto negativo a nosotros en cuanto a nuestro "trabajo en equipo". Los cuales fueron estos según lo que unos guardias vieron al estar espiándonos todo el camino.

Sagail y Pinta a cada rato se peleaban absurdamente por causas inútiles. Lo cual los distraía y resultaban heridos.

Hanna al ser forzada a curar demasiado las heridas, sus energías no eran ilimitadas, por lo que a la hora de algo peligroso, ella se quedaba sin energía y por lo tanto quedaba completamente inútil.

A pesar de que mi precisión mejoro un poco, mi capacidad para cargar peso y munición no brilló mucho. Hubo muchos momentos donde tuve escasez de flechas y por lo tanto tenia que ayudar usando mi cuchillo. Lo cual arriesgaba mucho mi propio pellejo.

Saint al recoger todo lo que caía al suelo, siempre lo hacia tener sobrepeso, y lo dejaba inútil a la hora de ayudar a golpear a algo.

Gunglian a la hora de atacar a un objetivo, se adelantaba demasiado y dejaba a sus compañeros muy atrás como para que su retaguardia pudiera ser protegida, arriesgándose demasiado al ser rodeado de perder la vida por confiar demasiado en su fuerza física.

Rouget finalmente, el pasar escondida a cada rato y solo aparecer para dar el golpe de gracia no era malo, era cobarde si lo veían del punto en que cuando su equipo esta en peligro ella no mueve ninguna de sus piernas como para distraer y prestar apoyo al equipo.

Tras ver estos errores, nos dijo que lo mejor era que a la hora de regresar a Izlude con Maverick y Xavina (quienes estuvieron entrenando solo mientras peleaban contra otros en las arenas). No realizáramos labores de búsqueda ni tampoco de investigación de las redes de narcotráfico. Ya que la mayoría de esos mafiosos eran profesionales y por lo tanto arriesgábamos nuestro pellejo.

A pesar de que se notaba un cambio desde que llegamos. El entrenador le inquietó los errores que cometíamos como equipo.

Abandonábamos la isla Byalan. Mientras veíamos como al este no se veía nada más que mar a simple vista.

La isla de por si en la caverna escondía un secreto que a Sagail le inquietó bastante. Por lo que ansiaba la llegada del día en que volviese como un soldado entrenado y experimentado. Yo esperaba que de aquí a ese día. Pudiese terminar la crónica y con ello, los libros que pensaba publicar sobre lo que ocurría aquí para que mi existencia, no fuera como un peón mas del ejercito.

Pinta se alegró mucho de haber aprendido a mejorar el agarre de su espada y con ello a descargar toda su fuerza en un solo golpe. Al cual se le llamaba en lengua extranjera "Bash" lo cual tenia que ver con un aplastón con el filo de la espada.

Pero tenía un inconveniente. Solo funcionaba bien con espadas más que con otras armas y esto también consumía mucha fuerza física y con ello fuerza mental.

Mientras nos alejábamos de la isla e íbamos en el bote de regreso a Izlude, Rouget comenzó a sacar cuidadosamente de sus bolsillos unos papeles que una madrugada fue a tomar prestado de los documentos de la isla. Sagail se le acercó y en voz baja comenzaban a hablar de lo que ella tomo. Obviamente debió haber sido lo que de primera le ordenó hacer antes de entrenar aquí. Desde que leímos esa noticia en la ciudad de las redes de narcotráfico en la isla. Por alguna razón. Sagail se interesó en el caso. Aun no conozco bien su forma de ser. Pero no creí que el fuera a preocuparse de las victimas de este peculiar y peligroso negocio.

Opino esto por que el desde que lo conocí en la academia de reclutas. Ha sido un fumador y bebedor ávido y lo era aun más cuando compartía tragos con Rouget. Quien a pesar de que no fumaba. Sorprendentemente tomaba más de lo normal y milagrosamente se las arreglaban para disimular su estado de embriaguez. Razón por la cual no fueron jamás los reclutas mas queridos por ese loco que teníamos de sargento esos días.

Sagail se puso frente a todos nosotros para decirnos que apenas desembarcáramos nos dirigiéramos a la plaza de la ciudad. Donde leímos las noticias publicadas en el mural. Según el había algo de lo que teníamos que discutir y decidir entre todos como grupo. Como siempre Pinta y Gunglian no mostraban interés aunque fuese importante. Cosa que le daba igual a Sagail a pesar de todo.

Llegando a desembarcar. El mareo que Pinta sufría por haber estado mirando fijo el mar y los constantes movimientos del bote, le hicieron vomitar todo lo que comió la hora antes de que nos subiéramos. El haber querido a hacerse el fuerte, le perjudico bastante. Debido a que el mareo le hizo actuar de forma completamente molesta. Y Hanna ni se atrevía a ponerle encima ningún dedo para curarlo. Ya que lo que veía era demasiado rancio. Incluso para ella.

Recién termine de escribir sobre el entrenamiento y lo que me ocurrió en esa isla durante el viaje en el barco.

Sagail le pagó al remero en agradecimiento por llegar rápido. Mientras más subíamos de la playa. Más ansioso e inquieto se mostraba Sagail. Como si tuviese algo en contra de esos narcotraficantes.

Una vez en la plaza de la ciudad. Sagail dijo que nos sentáramos entre los árboles, cosa que ningún guardia que vino con nosotros sospechara de nosotros una vez desapareciendo con los otros reclutas y soldados que entrenaron con nosotros esos días.

Sentados bajo la sombra de los árboles, en el césped. Junto al edificio del observatorio. Observábamos como Rouget volvió a sacar esos papeles que escondió en su mochila y entre sus ropas. Eran 3 documentos iguales, cada uno guardado en distinto lugar por si alguien le pillase robando y pudiera devolver solo uno y no llegar hasta aquí sin nada.

Acerqué mis ojos en ese instante a los papeles que puso en el suelo. Y eran mapas de la ciudad. Cada uno de esos documentos mostraba en detalle los rincones de cada ciudad y la estructura interna de algunos edificios de importancia. Aunque quedaron mas o menos rotos de tanto que los dobló y arrugó con tal de que no se viesen por ningún lado. Borrando algunas cosas que por lo menos en mucho no afectaban lo que realmente Sagail quería mostrar al grupo.

El dijo que no nos recomendaban el ir sin entrenamiento a participar en un trabajo como este. Pero el de alguna u otra forma quería probar lo mucho que entrenó en la isla usando lo que aprendió para detener al menos un grupo de esas redes de narcotráfico.

El creía que con lo poco que llevamos entrenando bastaría para pelear en caso de que tuviéramos que hacerlo. Pero más tarde se daría cuenta de lo mucho que se equivoca en algunas cosas…

* * *

_Mientras esto ocurría. En ciudades más al sureste como Payon, miembros del gremio Dragons of Vigrid han estado poniendo sus ojos en los campos que en ese territorio destinaban a la agricultura. Debido a que podrían explotar los alimentos producidos por los campesinos para alimentar a las tropas y así lanzar un nuevo ataque a los castillos del norte de Prontera. _

_Por otro lado. En Alberta. Conscientes de lo que se avecinaba. La mayor parte de los narcotraficantes, entre ellos los de mayor importancia. Han comenzado a cortar su transporte de armas y droga a sus compradores de forma casi instantánea. Mostrando la amplitud de sus redes de información y comunicación como gremio por todo el reino. _

_Por otro lado. La A.T.S. no deja de cobrar impuestos a los campesinos para reunir dinero con tal de proseguir con sus investigaciones. Habían descubierto las propiedades extrañas de algunas ramas muertas de árboles las cuales emitían una extraña radiación y energía la cual podía dar origen a determinadas criaturas al azar. Motivo de muchos incidentes en algunas localidades como en las minas de carbón en los montes Mjolnir. Campesinos locales hicieron correr los rumores de que un extraño enjambre de abejas asesinas surgió pocos días después de que la A.T.S. envió personal militar a realizar experimentos allí. De los cuales ninguno regreso desde aquel día. Otro motivo para el cual el consejo real al no poder tener contacto alguno con el rey ni con la milicia del reino. Presiona a las academias para terminar aun más pronto el entrenamiento de jóvenes que lo impuesto con anterioridad. Preparándose cada vez mas para un posible conflicto bélico a larga escala._

* * *


	6. RO Memories Chapter VI

_Durante tantos años dedicó su vida solo a su padre, ahora que es mayor, no ve mas que rencor en su camino, y la marca que este incidente dejara tanto en su aspecto como en su persona el reflejo de su deseo de venganza, sin una mascara donde ocultar este. El cual temo que se aumente conmigo cerca, tal y como lo dijo Sagail..._

* * *

**VI- Izlude, ciudad de comercio marítimo, y del narcotráfico. Un objetivo para Sagail.**

Tras ver los mapas. Sagail dijo que la mejor forma para encontrar información sobre los narcotraficantes era visitando el bar. De la ciudad. Ahí podrían llegar a reunirse a hablar personas de todo tipo sobre cualquier cosa mientras bebían un trago.

Mientras entraba el grupo entero al local. Hanna se quedo afuera mientras Pinta quiso optar mejor por seguir mejorando su postura para blandir su espada. Por el simple temor a olvidarlo. Hanna quiso acompañarlo. Mostrando lo reacia que era para beber tragos de cualquier tipo. Saint se excusó de que iba a ponerse a vender las perlas que en la caverna de la isla Byalan (también conocida como _Byalan island _por extranjeros) encontró durante el entrenamiento. Xavina en cambio, a pesar de no poder entrar al local por su edad, decidió ponerse a molestar a Pinta y a Gunglian mientras practicaban con sus espadas afuera del edificio.

Al final entre solo yo, Maverick, Sagail y Rouget. El interior del bar. Estaba lleno de gente de toda clase como lo menciono Sagail. Desde pobres vagabundos que ahogan su pena y frustración por la vida en el alcohol de cada bebida. Hasta gente propietaria de fundos y empresarios acaudalados cuyos trabajos llegan a ser de importancia a nivel de la ciudad entera.

Mientras me acercaba a la barra, muchos observaban de mala forma el aspecto que mis ropas mostraban. Sabían bastante bien que alguien con la profesión de arquero era económicamente pobre y poco respetado. Y es la primera vez que con tanta fuerza llegaba a sentir de gente extraña la discriminación por mi rango militar.

Esto no ocurrió con Sagail, Rouget y Maverick. Pasaron completamente inadvertidos frente a todos los que rodeaban el pasillo hacia la barra del bar.

Me senté en un banco de la barra. Mirando fijo a las botellas. Pero consciente de que me estaban observando. Y no para darme la bienvenida. Sagail pidió algunos vasos de cerveza para cada uno. Pensaba primero buscar alguien con quien hablar sobre lo que busca antes de embriagarse con algo fuerte. Yo deje mi vaso ahí, sin poder beber ninguna sola gota. De alguna u otra forma. Jamás me acostumbré a fumar o beber. El solo olor del humo de los cigarros que se fumaban alrededor mío llegaba al punto de hacer arder mis ojos y desesperarme en el deseo de respirar aire puro. Los demás en cambio, ni se inmutaban por el humo de los cigarros como lo era en mi caso.

Es extraño. A pesar de ser mayor de edad. Sigo siendo reacio a tomar cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica. Otra cosa por la cual me reprochan algunas personas.

Debido a que ni siquiera una gota bebo por lo menos para mostrar gratitud y compartir los tragos que pagan.

Veía alrededor mío la incontable cantidad de botellas de todo tipo de tragos. Muchos en la mayoría desconocidos para mí. Desde vino hasta cervezas, de licor a aguardiente e incluso algunas bebidas alcohólicas exóticas que en bajas cantidades se traen de naciones apartadas como el Vodka y el Sake. Los tragos que el gremio Dragons of Vigrid disfrutan más el beber. Cosa que me di cuenta por las constantes rondas que tomaban mientras pasaban las horas y lentamente me daba cuenta de la insignia inscrita en sus ropas.

Sagail se dio cuenta de que estaba yo observando. Algo que veía en ellos le hizo de repente cambiar bruscamente su estado de ánimo. De la calma a un estado de ira latente la cual era más que notoria en su rostro.

El le preguntó al camarero desde que días han estado pasando por aquí ese gremio. Sabiendo que la A.T.S. controla casi completamente esta área del reino.

El camarero, como persona que usualmente escucha las mil historias de todos los que vienen a pararse en su barra y toman tragos de cualquier tipo. Decía que desde varios meses han estado realizando extraños transportes de cajas desde el muelle. Lamentablemente. El no podía determinar en cual sector del muelle traían tanta mercadería y tampoco sabía que escondían en cada cargamento.

Un dato que le interesó a Sagail fue el hecho de que por razones desconocidas. Disminuyeron su actividad en esta ciudad bruscamente, apenas la población de la ciudad se entero de las labores de investigación que a partir de hoy comenzó a hacer tanto milicia de la capital como la milicia local que en la academia de espadachines se entrena.

Sagail estaba seguro de con esto solo quedarían traficantes de menor importancia. Lo cual le daría la posibilidad de pelear contra ellos y al menos detener un grupo de estos comerciantes de muerte y destrucción. Una pequeña marejada, que más tarde podría convertirse en una gran ola. Si lográbamos al menos ayudar un poco. Con el tiempo la ciudad dejaría de convertirse en foco de narcotráfico para esta serie de guerrillas que han ocurrido por culpa de gremios que no han presentado a nadie razón alguna para cometer sus actos.

Rouget, a pesar de ver los ánimos en que se encontraba Sagail. Le dijo que teníamos que primero ser realistas. La ciudad entera de por si es una isla. Y como isla, cualquier rincón de esta le sirve como muelle a un traficante de drogas y armas. Razón por la cual obviamente jamás irían directamente al lugar designado

Por la isla como muelle a descargar cargamento sospechoso de ningún tipo. Salvo si pudieran a través de un empresario importante, entregar el cargamento sin tener que responder ante las normas de seguridad que recién se están implementando en la ciudad tras los incidentes ocurridos en la capital y el descubrimiento de que esta ciudad satélite era un punto estratégico para mantener el conflicto ocasionado hace un par de meses.

Eso le bajo los ánimos a Sagail en ese aspecto. Lo cual no le dejaba opción mayor que buscar por el camino difícil. Por lo que recurrió al plan de reorganizarnos en dos grupos los cuales uno estaría integrado por el, Maverick, Rouget y Xavina. Mientras que el otro grupo seria integrado por el resto. Maverick al entender la idea propuso que cada grupo realizara lo siguiente:

el grupo integrado por Sagail aprovecharía de espiar y seguir cautelosamente a todo aquel que en alguna prenda que usara portara el símbolo de Dragons of Vigrid por los rincones de la ciudad. Sabiendo que todo el grupo que ellos organizaron tenían la ventaja de haberse estado entrenando en el arte de esconderse y moverse sin ser visto. Desde el uso de su fuerza mental para parecer completamente desvanecidos hasta poder moverse a través de las paredes o los suelos casi sin ser vistos. Cosa que les daría una ventaja según el para seguirlos y en caso de que corrieran peligro. Uno de ellos podría venir a buscarnos para pedir ayuda.

El grupo en el cual estaría yo y el resto, teníamos que usar los planos de la ciudad que Rouget consiguió para preguntar en determinados edificios sobre el comercio marítimo proveniente de la isla. Dijo que investigáramos en cada uno cualquier edificio del muelle o que tuviera relación con las embarcaciones. Y que en lo posible mantuviéramos un punto de reunión seguro donde nada ni nadie sospeche de lo que estamos haciendo. Debido a que esto va mucho más allá de nuestras ordenes de entrenar y esperar solicitudes de trabajo provenientes del consejo de la capital. Por lo que si un guardia de la ciudad, o un grupo de soldados oficialmente a cargo de este trabajo, nos llegaran a descubrir. Tendríamos que abortar inmediatamente esta investigación por que podrían desde regresarnos a la academia de reclutas hasta convertirnos en prisioneros por desobedecer una orden directa de los que representan a la ley misma.

Conscientes de que estábamos corriendo riesgos. Sagail Decidió explicarlo de forma discreta y detallada a todo el grupo con tal de que ninguno entorpeciese las cosas. Cosa que molesto a Pinta por el hecho de que el quería según el darle su merecido a todos los que hacen actos malvados según el.

Esa actitud. A pesar de la edad que tiene, es parte de la mentalidad de un niño menor de 13 años y con suerte un poco mas en lugar de alguien que debería tener su edad (19 años por su apariencia de adulto joven). Causando interés de parte de todos de cómo alguien que no tiene memoria de su pasado. A pesar de su posible edad, se comportase como si tuviese muy poco tiempo de vida. Motivo de risa para todos.

En especial para Xavina. Quien a pesar de ser la mas joven del grupo. Se creía más adulta que Pinta como para darse el derecho de molestarlo y criticar todo los defectos que tuviese. Incluido su lunar en la cara. Cosa que siempre lo saca de quicio y nos obliga a intervenir para que no golpee a una chica que a pesar de su corta vida. No ha perdido totalmente su inocencia a pesar de haber sido entrenada para la guerra junto a su hermano.

Xavina se fue con Sagail riéndose de vuelta al bar. Por el solo hecho de que aun estaban dentro los sospechosos. Los cuales eran apenas un par de espadachines y ladrones de nivel similar al nuestro. Cosa que le facilita en mucho las cosas a todo el grupo. Salvo un mercante que mostraba tener mucha mas experiencia que todo el grupo por sus marcas en el rostro.

En cambio. A nosotros nos tocaba algo muy distinto a seguir personas. Teníamos que buscar gente que pudiera darnos información útil. Pinta aun estaba molesto por los insultos recibidos por Xavina tanto por su actitud como por su lunar. Yo propuse el tener que ir de primera al muelle donde estaba el local donde registraban los navíos mercantes que zarpaban y llegaban durante el día.

Pero a Pinta se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de gritar a viva voz si alguien sabia sobre los narcotraficantes que llegaban a la isla. Ocasionando la mirada interrogante de muchos sobre lo que acaba de decir Pinta en ese instante.

Afortunadamente Gunglian y yo le tapamos la boca antes de que terminara y Hanna le golpeo en la cabeza con tal de que se callara. Saint aprovecho ese instante de gritar a viva voz también de que vendía de su carro accesorios y perlas recogidas de las bestias de la isla Byalan. Cambiando por completo la interrogativa de la gente y salvándonos de que ellos sospecharan de nosotros. Nosotros levantamos nuestros pulgares hacia Saint en señal de agradecimiento. Mientras que a Pinta, Gunglian le grito furioso de por que dijo eso hace poco. Por poco y consigue que hasta un guardia se percatara de que estábamos de alguna forma involucrándonos en el caso. Y solo gracias a que Saint aprovecho la atención de la gente para vender sus adquisiciones. Salimos ilesos de esta.

Pinta estaba muy frustrado por el hecho de no hacer nada bien desde el comienzo de la investigación. Pero estaba ansioso por poder ayudar. Por lo que yo le di la oportunidad de preguntar primero en una casa cerca del muelle sobre los barcos que llegaban. Pinta decía que esto duraría poco, por lo que llegó y derribó la puerta con su espada nueva (adquirida en la academia durante el entrenamiento). Entrando bruscamente. Sin saber que allí vivía una inocente anciana. Pinta llega y amenaza de que bajen cualquier cosa que pudiera ser usada como arma delante de el. Jactándose de trabajar en servicio del reino. Pero solo consiguió que la anciana gritara y lanzara una lluvia de platos y objetos hacia el rostro de nosotros.

Salimos bien de esa gracias a que Pinta sin querer recibió todos los platos y objetos lanzados por la anciana en su rostro. Gritando que no volviéramos más o llamaría a la guardia de la ciudad. Terminamos de mal en peor con nuestra parte de la investigación, debido a la gran torpeza de Pinta al no saber como tratar a la gente. Yo tampoco se muy bien como tratar a la gente. Pero prefería quedarme callado y no decir ni hacer nada que pudiera causarme problemas con esta. Dejando esta vez a cargo de las preguntas a Gunglian y a Hanna. Ya que Saint quedó bastante ocupado con su primera gran clientela en el punto de reunión. Cosa que se le vio disfrutar bastante.

Bajamos un poco mas del edificio de la anciana hacia el local de registro de navíos según el mapa de la ciudad. Cerca del edificio. Vimos unas miembros del personal de Kafra corporation la cual realizaba la labor de guardar en un edificio de la compañía enormes cargamentos de todo tipo traídos del mar. Desde alimentos hasta ropas, armas, especias e incluso cartas y documentos que podían a través de ellas ser transferidos a cualquier parte del reino con relativa rapidez.

Para ser una corporación en desarrollo. Han estado teniendo un auge bastante alto desde sus inicios. Al punto de que, según lo conversado entre ellas y Gunglian llegaron a tener su propia central en Aldebarán. Ciudad ubicada al extremo norte del reino. En ese lugar. La corporación estaba intentando hacer llegar una nueva tecnología de comunicación a larga distancia que según ellas. Desde los tiempos del antiguo mundo tuvo su tiempo hasta que fue remplazado por algo aun más eficaz. Esta tecnología era conocida como telégrafo. Y aun estaba siendo investigada por reinos extranjeros que pudieron recuperar a través de textos de gran antigüedad, información olvidada sobre estos artefactos.

Ellas esperaban que de aquí a un año más pudieran terminar los preparativos para traer mejores tecnologías de transporte y comunicación como corporación al servicio de todos los reinos y naciones (la multinacionalidad de la corporación le permite adquirir conocimiento de cualquier realidad de cada reino. Facilitándole a esta las posibilidades de determinados servicios).

Nosotros ignorábamos bastante sobre el tema que hablaban ellas. Por lo que en nuestro silencio aparentamos entender por lo menos algo. Aun así estábamos sorprendidos por la realidad de otros reinos y naciones. Aun más yo, eso me motivaba a continuar escribiendo con mayor deseo mi gran crónica sobre la realidad de este reino y poder llegar allá para publicarlo. Lamentablemente, no nos dijeron el nombre de ese territorio que estaba descubriendo tanto sobre el pasado de este mundo. Ni tampoco nos dieron información sobre los navíos que llegaban aquí y mucho menos sobre el cargamento que llegaba a la isla de cada uno de estos. Debido a que ellas mantenían un firme juramento a nivel de corporación que no se revisaría el contenido de ningún objeto, sin importar su dueño o para que pudiese ser destinado este. Ya que su servicio era una "banca universal" donde cualquier cosa por un módico precio estaría bajo el cuidado de esta corporación hasta que pudiese ser recogida en algún momento desde cualquier lugar donde existiese personal de esta corporación.

Después de esto. Fuimos directamente al edificio donde se realizaba el registro de las embarcaciones. Hanna en el interior del edificio observo un mural que tenía fechas recientes de salida y llegada de determinados barcos con distintos puntos de destino o procedencia. Ella dijo que mientras Gunglian preguntaba al personal por información, ella se quedaría revisando estas listas por si encontraba algo de interés. Pinta en cambio, se quedo pateando afuera del edificio piedras o trozos de basura del suelo por mero ocio de el al no poder hacer nada útil.

Yo preferí seguir a Gunglian para ver como le hacia el para conversar y con que palabras tratar con las personas cuando se necesitaba algo. No es mucho pero. Con el tiempo esto iría ayudándome a mejorar mi forma de tratar a los demás.

El se acerco a la mesa donde atendía el encargado del registro. Nos pregunto si acaso éramos nuevos por aquí. También nos pregunto que clase de barco (si es que teníamos uno) era el que pensábamos registrar y que clase de carga traería a este puerto de ahora por delante.

Gunglian le respondió de esta forma. Que el por lo menos no era nuevo por aquí (yo si lo era), que no teníamos barco y tampoco veníamos a registrar nada en absoluto.

El encargado nos pregunto a que veníamos entonces. Por lo que Gunglian le dijo que si acaso sabía algo sobre los barcos del gremio Dragons of Vigrid que llegaban últimamente a esta ciudad.

El respondió que si, pero llegaban mas que nada para desembarco de personal militar mas que nada. Pero ninguna actividad que sobrepase los limites de legalidad en la ciudad.

El decía que conoce a una joven que es una de los líderes de ese gremio. La cual a pesar de tener al mando gente de poco criterio y debilidad de carácter. Era una persona bastante recta y confiable. Ya que ella habla según el siempre con claridad y hacia sus ojos cada vez que llega a esta ciudad y se pone a platicar con el. Por lo que el la considera una persona honesta.

Gunglian le pregunto el aspecto físico de ella. El encargado le dijo que era una mujer que poseía el cabello de color castaño. En cuanto a cuerpo era delgada y no era demasiado atractiva. Pero tenía un rostro y ojos cafés bastante llamativos según el encargado. El decía que a veces cuando pasaba por aquí, tenía la tendencia de registrar barcos exclusivamente de transporte de personal militar y no de tráfico de objetos o armas de ningún tipo.

Para el encargado era comprensible que solo sea una persona de alto rango pero no necesariamente la líder absoluta del gremio. Eso mucho no nos ayudaba en la investigación. Pero nos aclaraba que todo el gremio no es de por si responsable. Aunque eso no evitara que su reputación se ensucie si se da a luz una de las tantas atrocidades que cometen los miembros de este gremio.

Gunglian le pregunto al encargado sobre la lista de navíos que Hanna revisaba hace poco. Si es que acaso hay algún número de registro que permita identificar cada embarcación. Hanna escucho eso y dijo que hay una gran cantidad de barcos con el registro Nº 0103. De entre los que llegaban aquí. El nombre del propietario de estos barcos era Ayla. El nombre de la mujer de la que tanto hablaba el encargado, probablemente habría sido aquella que vi pasar por Prontera hace tiempo.

El dijo que esa persona era la que cada cierto tiempo pasaba por aquí. Según el cada una o dos semanas la veía pasar. Pero durante el día. El no cree que en la noche, miembros del gremio al que ella pertenece sean los responsables de la llegada del narcotráfico.

Sin embargo. El dijo que durante esta semana. Vio una notable disminución del número de barcos del gremio que llegaban al puerto de esta ciudad como si algo hubiera pasado. Por lo que no se descarta que sean sospechosos de los actos de los que son culpados.

Gunglian le pregunto que tal era la vigilancia del puerto frente a los barcos que llegaban. El decía que perfectamente no se les escapaba a los guardias ninguna embarcación de ningún tipo que se acerque al puerto. Por lo que siempre realizan el llamado de guardias de la ciudad en caso de pertenecer a algún ente sospechoso. Pero el encargado nos comento que últimamente por las noches, hay un área de la isla con un fuerte desnivel del terreno lo suficientemente bajo como para ser un muelle natural para el desembarco de cargamento de cualquier tipo sin que este se dañe, ya que la suavidad del terreno es mejor para descargar rápido carga pesada de las embarcaciones.

Esa área esta donde según la corporación Kafra piensa en unos años mas construir un transporte de tecnología extranjera que supere a los barcos. Cosa que nadie cree por ahora. El gran inconveniente de esa área es que allí se convirtió por ahora en el basurero de la ciudad y también una bodega donde se guardaba material de construcción de barcos o edificios dentro de la ciudad.

El lugar de por si es un laberinto. Por lo que solo se podría saber el camino de ese lugar solo desde un punto alto de la ciudad. Aunque estos estaban al otro extremo de la isla. Decía que hay edificios cuyas azoteas permiten ver algunas cosas de ese lugar a lo lejos. Por lo que nos dijo que podríamos empezar por allí a buscar si

Necesitábamos averiguar los posibles puntos de la isla que podrían servir de muelle para los narcotraficantes.

Finalizado las preguntas. Gunglian agradeció la información que recibió por parte del encargado del edificio. Sin embargo, le dijo una última pregunta. Quería saber si acaso esa mujer de la que tanto hablo. Había regresado aquí hace unas semanas.

El respondió que últimamente no la ha visto de nuevo. La última vez que la vio pasar por este lugar fue para dirigirse a la capital con una gran tropa de soldados a pie y montados. Aunque no han regresado todavía.

El cree que ella podría haber sido la causante de los incidentes ocurridos en las granjas del norte de la capital. Aunque según el no cree que alguien con un aspecto como el de ella haría tal cosa y mucho menos permitiría que su personal realizara actividades ilegales en ningún lugar del reino.

Aunque obviamente la vio en su aspecto físico más que nada. En parte existía la posibilidad de que fuera inocente. Debido a que la comunicación dentro de un gremio no es tan buena como para que un solo líder coordine perfectamente dos actividades que ocurrieron de forma simultanea. Más aun si ella no puede dar las ordenes a distancia. Ya que por lo menos tarda 1 día y medio la llegada de cartas o documentos de la capital a esta ciudad.

Además, desde que el consejo del reino empezó a realizar planes en contra de los gremios en guerra. Se ha hecho un control del transporte de objetos de cualquier tipo entre las ciudades. Por lo que si fuesen ordenes para algo ilegal, le hubiese tomado aun más tiempo. Tanto para dar la orden de inicio, como para la ultima de retirar la mayoría de los grupos de narcotraficantes.

Después de esto, Salimos del edificio y veíamos como Pinta estaba tirado en el suelo como un saco de arena. Al juzgar por la basura que estaba cerca de el. Gunglian dio por hecho de que el muy torpe se tropezó mientras intentaba maniobras inútiles con su espada.

Hanna al verlo, se acerco hacia el, quien estaba inconsciente. Uso la habilidad de curación en el, pero el muy bruto se despertó de golpe y sus rostros quedaron a solo centímetros del uno al otro.

Esto hizo que ella, enrojecida lo empujara y terminara ella a punto de desmayarse del "susto" que paso por culpa de el. Avergonzado, Pinta le pide disculpas y que el no quería asustarla ni nada por el estilo. Que tan solo piso un par de cáscaras de fruta botadas en el piso y por eso se cayó de cabeza.

Gunglian estaba que colapsaba de risa al ver y escuchar todo lo que le paso a Pinta. Antes de que estallara en ira como siempre (cada vez que es molestado) cambie el tema diciendo que deberíamos echar un vistazo al observatorio de la isla.

Mientras nos encaminábamos a ese lugar. El grupo de Maverick y Sagail ya estaban siguiendo a los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid que fueron vistos en el bar.

La ventaja de poder ocultarse y usar su fuerza física y mental en conjunto, para camuflarse con todo el ambiente a su alrededor. Les ha sido de gran utilidad a todo el grupo. A la cabeza del grupo, se dirigía Sagail y Maverick para no perder de vista a los sospechosos.

En un momento, los soldados que eran espiados comenzaron a detenerse a conversar. Sagail buscaba acercarse pero no lograba oír nada sobre lo que hablaban. Teniendo que conformarse solo con el permanecer oculto y no perderlos de vista.

Comenzaron a correr este grupo de soldados. Sagail y Maverick comenzaron de forma rápida, pero sigilosa a acelerar el paso. De forma que no los perdiesen, quedándose Rouget y Xavina atrás mientras se aseguraban de que nadie fuera testigo de lo que realizaban. Al punto de que el grupo quedo dividido y la persecución llego hasta un deposito ubicado por el terreno mas bajo de la isla. Lugar donde se puede ver la parte alta de la ciudad de forma panorámica, incluido el observatorio.

Después de una corrida bastante rápida, recién pudieron darse cuenta de que Rouget y Xavina se quedaron atrás. Quedando solo ellos dos contra el grupo que se estaba apelotonando allí. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, permanecieron ocultos detrás de unas cajas que estaban cerca de los botes de carga que estaban encallados allí. Había un bote de mayor tamaño en el lugar, uno que desde la parte alta de la isla no se podría ver jamás a simple vista debido a los depósitos de carga del lugar.

Ocultos entre las cajas, veían como ese grupo de soldados del gremio "Dragons of Vigrid" comenzaban a desembarcar cargamento de armas y drogas y a la vez colocando cajas de carga de menor peso con el fin de mantenerse "inocentes" frente a la guardia naval de la isla. Salía todo el personal de la embarcación, era un pequeño grupo de 2 espadachines, un mercante, un ladrón y un acolito que llevaba la cuenta del cargamento del día en un cuaderno que llevaba en mano.

Por si solos no asustaban a Sagail, de hecho el estaba ansioso por saciar sus deseos de pelear contra tipos duros. Como si el duro entrenamiento en la isla Byalan no lo hubiese dejado satisfecho del todo. Había algo en el que lo hacia tomar como algo personal el simple hecho de que todo esto se tratara de un grupo de narcotraficantes. Antes de que mostrara su paradero, Maverick le detuvo y le dijo que lo mejor era que el se acercase a escuchar debido a que el tenia mejor desarrollado las habilidades de camuflaje en su entorno (llámese "cloaking" o encapucharse, a la habilidad de moverse sigilosamente de un ladrón). Maverick comprendía lo mucho que entreno Sagail para un momento como este. Pero no permitiría que su ansiedad y extraño rencor fuese a serle fatal. Por lo que prefirió que no se arriesgara y el decidió acercarse en su lugar.

Observando la lista de objetos contenidos en las cajas, el acolito le informa al mercante de que desde el día en que la armada de esa ramera de comandante según ellos partió a la capital en otra de sus inútiles escaramuzas, no les permitió continuar con el trafico de drogas aprovechando de que simpatizaba con los del registro desde entonces. Limitándose solo a tener que esperar a que cuando volviesen al cuartel les diesen un nuevo lugar de trabajo. Ya que aquí el negocio estaría temporalmente "cerrado" según ellos.

En cambio, el mercante muy seguro de si mismo decía que mientras en este montón de tierra en el mar le quede aun un puto drogadicto, eso le será suficiente clientela para el como para llegar hasta el final con el negocio. Ya que según el tarde o temprano o las guerras o las drogas terminarían con la vida de los jóvenes de este reino. Cosa que a el, solo le afectaría si no le diese más dinero. Según el su "ética profesional" como mercante se basaba en vender sin importar a quien y o tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que trae consigo. Para el solo existía la acción de comprar o no comprar de la persona a quien vendiese, sin importar si el arma o la droga lo harían morir asesinado por alguien o ahogado en las olas del mar.

Se escucho lo suficientemente bien como para empezar a sacar de quicio a Sagail. Su ira al escuchar esas palabras le daban un deseo insaciable de poner su cuchilla en la garganta de ese tipo. Maverick se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de salir Sagail de su escondite por lo que paso a gritar que no lo hiciera.

Llamando la atención de todo el grupo, decidió rápidamente esconderse. Mientras el mercante alarmado por el repentino grito ordeno a sus subordinados a revisar cada lugar del sector. Como esto vía normal no resultaba, le pidió al acolito que pusiera a prueba su habilidad especial de usar su fuerza mental para producir una luz reveladora la cual pudiera usar para detectar a los intrusos. Mejor conocida como "Ruwach" por los sacerdotes de la iglesia. Esto permitía ver en los lugares sombríos y en determinados puntos si es que había algo o alguien oculto dependiendo de donde estuviese parado el que realiza esa descarga de concentración y fuerza mental. Pero esto tenía un tiempo límite. Ya que tenia la tendencia de dejar agotado a alguien que no esta bien entrenado para usar una habilidad de ese tipo.

Basto solo eso para que el escondrijo de Maverick fuese revelado en el piso, Sagail pensó que no fue detectado por la llamarada que lanzaba esa habilidad, pero basto solo un golpe de espada en las cajas detrás de él para dar a entender lo equivocado que estaba.

Quedando rodeados, el mercante preguntaba que traía por aquí a gente como ellos. Decía que si no eran compradores, entonces no podrían irse de aquí con vida ya que eso arruinaría su negocio según el. Sagail decía que si el quisiera alguna droga, para eso fumaría solo un cigarro de tabaco legal a que comprar basura que según el encontraba barata e inútil. Llegando a ofender el comentario al mercante ese.

El estaba empezando a molestarse, le quería reafirmar a Sagail en que predicamento estaba, que no se encontraba en posición de decirle que hacer a nadie. A pesar de las agallas que tiene para enfrentarse a todos ellos.

Maverick le pregunto tras escuchar lo de la líder de su gremio, que paso con los otros barcos al final y si es que aun quedaban narcotraficantes en la isla.

El mercante no entendía lo inútil que les era saber eso a esas alturas según el mismo, pero dijo que lo que hicieran los otros barcos no era asunto suyo. Para el no eran mas que la "competencia" que le quitaba clientes según el.

El acolito, insistiendo que no era una persona que realmente adora el pelear, les insistió a Maverick y a Sagail que se rindiesen pacíficamente y solo se limitarían a ser prisioneros de guerra según el. Pero no vio que Sagail empezó a estar cada vez mas seguro de si mismo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el mercante mismo.

Empezaron a desenvainar todo el grupo sus espadas, el espadachín que estaba detrás de Sagail iba a asestar el primer golpe, pero súbitamente una sombra aparece detrás de el.

Sagail siempre confió que su grupo estaría apoyándole incluso si ya era tarde. Rouget, sosteniendo al espadachín del cuello, logro alcanzarlos a tiempo.

Le dijo a Xavina que debía reunirse con mi grupo inmediatamente corriendo hacia el punto de reunión. Donde Saint se puso a vender hace unas horas.

Haciendo más parejo el encuentro entre grupos, rápidamente el espadachín es noqueado por Rouget por un par de golpes. Demostrando el resultado de su entrenamiento en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo aprendido en la isla Byalan.

A pesar de la impresión, el mercader no se dejo impresionar demasiado, por lo que puso a su grupo en formación. El espadachín que estaba tirado en el piso fue rápidamente curado a una gran distancia por el acolito, quien se queda completamente protegido al estar detrás de todo el grupo.

En ese instante el espadachín rápidamente se traslado y completo la formación del grupo. El acolito con una gran concentración de su fuerza mental creo una extraña aura defensiva alrededor de ellos que los hacia ver mas duros en apariencia, a viva voz esa habilidad se les dio a conocer bajo el nombre de "Angelus". Quien diría que acólitos como Hanna y el podían aprender a sanar a distancia y a usar su fuerza mental para proteger a los demás. Sumado a sus conocimientos en el tema de curación.

Los vientos se estaban haciendo mas fuertes en el lugar, las balsas y botes comenzaban a moverse con el oleaje del mar que iba ganando fuerza.

El grupo de Sagail, estaba en grandes aprietos al ser solo un grupo de 3 personas de misma profesión, no tener a nadie capaz de curarlos en caso de estar heridos. Sin mencionar su desventaja numérica y mas aun al estar en un paradero hasta ahora desconocido para mi grupo y para Xavina por la distancia.

Este encuentro seria tan rápido como peligroso para el grupo de Sagail. La única gran ventaja de ellos era que Maverick era en profesión más experimentado que ellos. Pero al juzgar por la fuerza de sus contrincantes, ellos también tienen su tiempo y experiencia.

Por desgracia había un detalle que podía hacerles perder el encuentro a Sagail.

El entrenamiento que todos hemos tenido, jamás nos han llevado completamente a una situación limite, donde hay que decidir si matar o ser matado, Sagail a diferencia de Rouget y Maverick tenia en sus ojos grabado esa experiencia, pero sus contrapartes nunca han visto morir ni mucho menos han matado una persona como el en el pasado. Si comparamos en experiencia real, el único del grupo era Sagail.

Las miradas cruzadas de los peleadores. El mercader y los espadachines dan el primer paso, iniciando el combate, Sagail con la velocidad adquirida de su entrenamiento, logra pasar a través de ellos para atacar al acolito primero. Justo cuando iba a atacarlo mientras estaba en trance, del suelo sale el ladrón del grupo quien lo hace tropezar tomándole de los tobillos. No contaba con el hecho de enfrentar a alguien de su misma profesión.

En el suelo, uno de los espadachines aprovecho el momento para asestarle golpes con su espada. Sagail logro con dificultad evitar todos los golpes, el tiempo suficiente para que Rouget lograse golpearlo por detrás y salpicar arena en los ojos de los 2 peleadores.

Forzados a apartarse del acolito. El otro espadachín aparta a Maverick quien se ve obligado a enfrentar al mercader que usaba de arma su propio carro con peso en objetos dentro. Rouget y Sagail empiezan a acercarse al acolito pero el espadachín logra detenerlos sacando fuego de su espada al hacer contacto con el suelo. La espada en si estaba bañada en un aceite extraño que le permitía a través de cortes rápidos usar su fuerza física para crear un aro de fuego a través de sus giros con la espada. Que aparta a grandes grupos del mismo.

Conocida esa habilidad como "Mágnum break" en la academia. Sagail se da cuenta de que la diferencia de experiencia entre ellos era notable.

Intentando retroceder para evitar el fuego de esa espada, no se percataron de que el ladrón a través de un extraño movimiento, rápidamente se puso en su camino, rodeándolos.

Poniéndose a tirar piedras a Sagail, Rouget las bloquea usando su cuchilla y a ella misma para protegerle.

Sagail comenzaba a desesperarse al ver como Rouget era castigada por las piedras que lanzaba el ladrón. Si iba por el ahora, descuidaría a los 2 espadachines, quienes podrían acabar con Rouget, y si iba a ayudar a Maverick, solo empeoraría las cosas.

El mercader, al no poder tocar a Maverick con golpes normales, sin darse cuenta Maverick, recibe un fuerte atropello con el carro cargado de peso, quedando con la guardia baja, recibe un fuerte golpe con el hacha del mercader, que apenas logra bloquear en su descuido.

Mientras la tensión del duelo aumentaba, Xavina se reunió exhausta con nosotros de tanto correr pidiéndonos a gritos ayuda, debido a que los hombres del gremio "Dragons of Vigrid" fueron perseguidos por Sagail y Maverick hasta la parte baja de la isla. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que perdió de vista a Rouget incluso.

Pinta preguntaba que rayos pensaríamos hacer ahora. Gunglian dijo a Saint que fuese con Xavina inmediatamente al punto donde perdieron de vista a los otros 3.

Mientras nosotros nos apresurábamos a ver en el observatorio el paradero de ellos.

Como había muchos guardias de la ciudad cerca de donde hablaban, antes de que Xavina intentase hacer algo, cambió de opinión e hizo que Saint y ella los siguieran.

Llegando al observatorio, el encargado del edificio nos dijo que esto no era ningún mirador para turistas, esto era un lugar de uso netamente militar y para ello no permitían el acceso de cualquier soldado. Solo permitía milicia local o soldados de alto rango que pudiesen pagar el precio de entrada al último piso del observatorio.

Gunglian aprovecho de entregar sus documentos y de paso, aprovecho que Xavina tenia mayor rango que el (a pesar de su edad) y que Saint había reunido mas que suficiente dinero vendiendo para pagar el coste de entrada.

Entrando Xavina con el permiso del encargado. Gunglian decidió ir rápidamente a las puertas de la academia en compañía de Hanna y yo mientras Saint esperaba. Cuando llegamos a la academia, vimos que alguien faltaba en el grupo.

Frustrado al ver que era ni mas ni menos que el loco de Pinta el que faltaba. Estaba seguro de que entró a escondidas al edificio al no ser de los que aceptan un no por respuesta. Decidió apurarse aun más en decir la noticia a los guardias de que había en la parte baja de la ciudad, actividad de narcotráfico en la isla.

Aprovechando su rango, gano cierta credibilidad de parte de los guardias. Pero no estaban seguros si debían perder el tiempo en ayudarnos, ya que ya estaban bloqueando las otras áreas de la isla debido a que los voluntarios que esta semana aceptaron el trabajo, les permitieron hallar y acabar con varios grupos de traficantes de armas en la isla.

Gunglian les insistía que era cierto lo que decía, y que miembros de nuestro grupo estaban en grave peligro ya que los siguieron. Cambiando los ánimos de los guardias. Ellos no podían creer lo irresponsable de nuestra parte el ir solos y mas aun como simples soldados de primer rango de profesión. Llamando a un grupo de mercenarios y caballeros dirigidos por ni mas ni menos que nuestro entrenador de la isla Byalan. No podíamos animarnos a esperar ninguna gratitud de parte de ellos por nuestro descubrimiento. La expresión de molestia de ellos por desobedecer una orden tenía a nuestras profesiones pendiendo de un hilo.

En el observatorio, Xavina en un intento desesperado, buscaba a través de la vista panorámica de la isla hallar a sus compañeros en problemas, usando como punto de referencia el bar. Seguido del lugar donde se separo de Rouget, si hubiera tenido los mapas que Rouget por desgracia entrego justo a Sagail y a Maverick. Habría sido mucho mas fácil orientarse y con ello determinar el paradero de ellos.

Alguien empezó a toquetearle el hombro en señal de que se tranquilizara. Era ni mas ni menos que Pinta, quien entrando a escondidas, estaba ansioso por poder ayudar a todos de alguna forma, Xavina enojada, empieza a regañar a Pinta por desobedecer las ordenes del encargado de no entrar sin autorización. Pero Pinta, mostrando otra cara le dice que si va a pasar el tiempo regañándole, mejor que no haga nada.

Quitándole las rabietas a la pequeña Xavina, ella le dice que inserte algunas monedas en los catalejos para poder ver a través de sus lentes. Pinta no tenia dinero, y mucho menos sabia como usar estos artefactos, Ella aunque estaba enojada, sabia que no podía retarlo debido a que este observatorio fue implementado hace un año apenas. Y esta tecnología de lentes de aumento en fila y en un tubo de acero no era propiamente desarrollada en este reino. Fue traído netamente del extranjero.

Tranquilamente arregló las cosas de forma que Pinta pudiese aumentar el rango de visión de la lente y a la vez hallar a sus compañeros.

Buscando ya los dos, veían los grandes grupos de personas que pasaban frente al comercio de la isla, los muelles donde estaban llegando distintos barcos tanto militares como comerciales y las áreas residenciales de la planta alta y baja de la isla.

En su entretenimiento y asombro, Pinta observaba con tanta emoción todo lo que podía ver con esta herramienta, incluso veía como a lo lejos estaban las islas que rodeaban la costa y a esta ciudad.

Xavina se sorprendía como alguien con la edad de Pinta llegaba a actuar de forma tan inmadura y en el peor de los casos de forma "casi-inocente" e impulsiva.

Cuando Pinta llego a observar unas islas que estaban a lo lejos de la costa, seguido del puente que unía a la isla con tierra continental. Empezó a ver en su mente cosas que le ocasionaron un descontrolado dolor de cabeza. Al punto que no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, ni por que reaccionaba así. Era como si hubiera estado en este lugar mucho antes, pero no cree ni recuerda haber estado nunca en un lugar como este. Mucho menos recuerda haber visto el esplendor de la arquitectura del puente con anterioridad.

En su dolor, Xavina trata de ayudar a Pinta preguntándole que le pasa, si es que vio algo que lo hizo sentir mal o algo así.

Pinta le responde con algo de dolor que no se preocupara, que era algo pasajero nada más, que ya estaba mejor y que no se preocupara.

Extrañada con lo ocurrido, prefirió pasarlo por alto y seguir buscando. Pinta, levantándose, decide realizar lo mismo, Xavina le dice que use como puntos de referencia el bar. Y de paso, el acceso a la parte baja de la isla, donde perdió de vista a Sagail y a los demás.

Pinta inclino un poco más su catalejo hasta que vio una gran fila de edificios de almacén donde había barcos y unos puntos que se movían, parecían personas en alguna clase de contienda, y parece que unos la estaban perdiendo.

Pinta le dijo a Xavina que mirara desde su catalejo ahora que estaba en posición lo que encontró. Ella acerco al máximo de su alcance el catalejo y vio una insignia en la vela los barcos que le pareció familiar a la que vio en los uniformes de esos tipos en el bar. A pesar de lo pequeños que eran, era notable la forma que esta insignia tenia.

En definitiva los habían encontrado, Sagail y los otros dos están peleando con ellos y necesitan ayuda urgente. Ella inclino un poco el catalejo hacia la derecha y vio como otro barco que rodeando las rocas de la costa hábilmente toco la arena de la playa y empezaron a salir un grupo de personas cuyo aspecto era casi imposible de notar, pero a sabiendas de que, al tener la misma insignia de "Dragons of Vigrid" que el primero. Comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

Xavina dijo a Pinta que ya los encontramos, que si no nos apuramos, Sagail y Maverick morirán si siguen peleando con ellos.

Corriendo velozmente, bajan a la entrada del observatorio y le gritan gracias al encargado. Quien al ver a Pinta bajar al primer piso, comenzó a encolerizarse y le grito a el que no volviera a traer su sucio rostro a este edificio.

Pinta mientras corría, escuchó el termino "sucio" de parte del encargado, sabiendo que apuntaba a su gran lunar en la cara, iba a darse vuelta hasta que Xavina le dijo que allí venia Gunglian y el resto de mi grupo junto a unos soldados de la academia.

Xavina, a punto de llorar de impotencia, le gritó a Gunglian que su hermano iba a morir si no corríamos y la seguíamos hasta la parte baja de la isla. Debido a que otro barco con aun más soldados estaba llegando con refuerzos para reforzar la operación de narcotráfico. El entrenador, al notar el rostro de desesperación en el rostro de Xavina. Empezó a decepcionarse aun más de nosotros al ver el riesgo en que nos metimos por nuestra ansiedad e inmadurez en cuanto a nuestro entrenamiento.

Todo el grupo incluido yo, fuimos bajando y a la vez reuniendo algunos guardias mas de la ciudad gracias al apoyo del nuestro entrenador quien dirigía el grupo.

Mientras nos acercábamos. Volviendo a la contienda, Maverick, a pesar de tener heridas en su cuerpo logro hacer caer derribados al mercader y a uno de los espadachines. Pero ya lo tenia al limite su frustración la constante curación de las heridas de ellos por parte del acolito ese, quien a una distancia segura, aumentaba la fuerza de ellos lanzando auras de bendición y protección a través de su fuerza mental. Y mientras duraba el efecto, el volvía a sentarse para mantenerse en constante recuperación de su concentración.

Rouget, con todos los piedrazas que recibió, a pesar de haber esquivado una buena parte para acercarse a su contendiente, no logro evitar que el se acercara a ella y la cegara lanzándole arena a los ojos. Recibiendo un par de golpes en el estomago y cayendo al piso en su dolor.

Sagail al tratar de mantener a raya a los dos espadachines que eran constantemente sanados de sus heridas, volteo un poco para ver lo que pasaba y ese instante lo aprovecho uno de los espadachines para atacarle y asestarle un fuerte golpe con la espada en el pecho. De no ser por su vestimenta que tenía placas de metal, ese golpe lo habría matado al primer segundo.

Cayendo al piso, Sagail trata de arrastrase para ayudar a Rouget lanzándole la ultima botella de medicina que compro (durante su paseo por el área comercial).

Quitándole la ceguera a Rouget al beberla ella. Pudo al menos volver a ver a sus rivales. Propinándole una golpiza a Sagail y a un cansado Maverick quien estaba recién a punto de derrotar al acolito y al mercader ahora que se estaban agotando.

Iba a levantarse hasta que el ladrón abusivamente puso un pie encima de su espalda y con todo su peso parándose encima de ella.

Gritándole este a Sagail, en deseo de castigarlo psicológicamente, comienza a tirar del cabello a Rouget. Mientras ella gritaba del dolor, tratando de usar su cuchilla para quitarlo de encima de ella, la reduce de brazos y piernas, de forma que no pueda moverse. Sagail al estar agotado y tirado en el piso, no pudo hacer nada para protegerla y comenzó a ir levemente estallando en ira tratando de quitarse de encima a los espadachines que lo tenían reducido a el también.

Sonriendo, el ladrón le dijo a Sagail que su "novia" era bastante hermosa (apuntando a una lastimada Rouget). Insinuando que seria una pena si le pasaba a llevar su rostro con su cuchilla, aun más el hecho de si llegaba a matarla.

Ella no podía soportar el dolor de no poder hacer nada para resistir el dolor que le propinaban los golpes que le mandaba el ladrón a su cabeza. Sagail encolerizado, gritaba que la soltaran de una buena vez. Tratando de liberarse pero era inútil.

Rouget, en la situación que se encontraba, aprovecho su brazo libre para soportar el tironeo de su cabello, tomar la mano con la que el ladrón sostenía su cuchillo mientras sonreía al estar sacando a Sagail de quicio, y finalmente cortarse el cabello de forma que pudiese liberarse.

Logrando todo en fracciones de segundos, el ladrón sale tropezándose hacia atrás de encima de Rouget al cortarse ella el cabello con la daga que el estaba usando.

Levantándose y golpeando fuertemente en el rostro del ladrón. Recoge su cuchilla, y empieza a decirles que no eran tan experimentados después de todo. Que no esperaban que alguien como ella realmente pudiera llevar las cosas al limite con tal de sobrevivir.

Toma unas esporas extrañas de uno de sus bolsillos, las unta en la cuchilla. Y ataca al ladrón con una rápida estocada que apenas bloqueo con su brazo.

Cuando el cuchillo perforo el brazo del ladrón, Rouget no quiso enterrar a fondo su arma y repitió lo mismo con los espadachines apartándolos a golpes y estocadas del mismo tipo con su cuchilla.

Ayudando a Sagail con un poco de la medicina que le lanzo, curo algunas heridas de el como para que pudiera moverse. Sagail estaba un poco asustado y a la vez impresionado por lo que Rouget hizo para salvar a los dos.

Ella no acepta ser la protegida de nada ni de nadie. Pero eso no significa que ella no debía proteger a sus más cercanos, entre ellos Sagail mismo, quien desde sus primeros días en la academia fue su único amigo de confianza debido a la historia personal de ambos.

Levantándose de nuevo los dos, los espadachines pensaban levantarse rápido debido a que las heridas de su cuchilla eran leves. Pero algo no les dejaba levantarse fácilmente, no podían entender porque, la razón era simple. Rouget unto las esporas en la cuchilla. Estas eran esporas venenosas, las cuales causaban una pequeña parálisis en el cuerpo. Aunque no hacia gran efecto en bajas cantidades como la que uso. Eso bastaría para darles una ventaja.

Maverick logra a través de varios golpes con sus dagas derrotar finalmente al mercader.

A pesar de que el acolito y este seguían en buenas condiciones, estaban bastante agotados por la dura pelea que un asesino de profesión como Maverick les dio todo este rato. Volviéndose a reunir los 3, se preparan para atacar al acolito y al mercader. Pero antes de acercarse, unas extrañas ataduras frenan y amarran por completo a Sagail y a Rouget, escapando solo Maverick y al distraerse, recibe un golpe con el carro del mercader una vez más.

Quedando en el suelo, ven como esos extraños hilos (que ahora ataron a Maverick) iban a parar hacia un grupo de soldados que venían de más al fondo.

Era un grupo de dos mercaderes mas, cuatro espadachines y un extraño erudito que según el decía que solo aquellos que alcanzaban el titulo de sabio como profesión podía hacer lo que les hizo en solo unos segundos.

Sagail aun pensaba luchar contra todos ellos, pero Maverick le dijo que ya no tenía caso. Nos superan demasiado en número y esta pelea ya se da por perdida.

El acolito, sonriendo, acepta su rendición haciendo que por ahora no los maten. Viendo a los heridos, quita la parálisis de los espadachines y del ladrón que lastimo a Rouget.

El sabio que se acerco a Maverick y a Sagail, en tono de desprecio, preguntaba al mercader que fue lo que ocurrió en este lugar antes que llegaran, y que hacían un grupo de parásitos como estos molestando (apuntando sus ojos a un enfurecido y lastimado Sagail).

El mercader explico todo. Dijo que probablemente trabajaban para la academia de espadachines del lugar, por lo que los consideraba peligrosos. El sabio, riéndose del estado en que se encontraban Sagail y Maverick, empezó a patearles frustrado por el hecho de que les causaran problemas unos simples perros de guerra.

Rouget, tratando de levantarse con las heridas que se causo con su corte en el cabello, pensaba atacar al sabio pero este refuerza aun más las ataduras que salían de sus manos y la deja inconsciente con el dolor.

Rouget apenas con los ojos abiertos, escucha las palabras del sabio. Dice que estas ataduras mezclan tanto hilo real como su propia fuerza física y mental en conjunto para poder atar y frenar a cualquier adversario, aunque no son letales, eran más que suficientes para que concentrara tranquilamente en la preparación de un hechizo que si cumpliese esa labor.

En ese momento, vio unos papeles en los bolsillos de Rouget. Los saco y observo cuidadosamente el contenido. El sabio quedo impresionado al ver la información de estos. Era ni mas ni menos que los planos de la ciudad que tanto su gremio necesitaba para Desembarcar en cualquier punto de la isla sin siquiera ser vistos y poder continuar tanto sus escaramuzas al norte como el narcotráfico en la isla evitando tener que tomar los caminos largos como el desierto de Sograt (ruta hacia Morroc y Saint Darmain) como el extenso bosque que conduce hacia los territorios de Payon mas al sur.

Agradeciendo y a la vez riéndose a carcajadas de una inconsciente Rouget. Veía en esto la posibilidad de un ascenso dentro de su gremio al proporcionar tan vital información.

El sabio propuso que los mataran ahora que podían hacerlo. Debido a que si los dejaban vivos, harían que descubriesen el paradero de su punto de narcotráfico.

El acolito, al ver el estado en que Sagail y su grupo se encontraba, dijo que ellos no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con la milicia de esta isla. Sin mencionar que tampoco tienen una profesión de importancia como para ser una amenaza.

Recomendando al mercader y al sabio que lo mejor era que los tomasen prisioneros de guerra, fue golpeado en su rostro por un espadachín al cuestionar la autoridad del sabio en el grupo.

El sabio dijo al acolito que la piedad no es algo que se debe dar todo el tiempo. Hay momentos en que la piedad termina siendo inútil al no recibir esta nada a cambio. Poniendo de ejemplo las guerras constantes que han asolado ciudades enteras. La gente tanto la que pelea y no pelea en estas de alguna forma reduce su piedad entre ellos a cero. Priorizando la supervivencia de uno mismo. Del que encuentra mas apto para sobrevivir. La "ley de la selva" como propuesta del sabio.

El acolito a pesar de su trabajo, no deseaba tener que ver morir a nadie frente a sus ojos. El sabio cambiando su mirada agresiva, entiende lo duro que es para un medico, cuya prioridad es salvar todas las vidas posibles, tener que "decidir" quien vive y quien no debe en momentos así.

Dejando a cargo a los espadachines, el sabio prepara algunas cajas en su embarcación para regresar al cuartel tanto con la información como con los cargamentos de armas y droga los cuales no deseaba que fuesen tomados por manos ajenas.

Mientras los ladrones y el sabio regresaban a su barco, el mercader dio la orden de ejecutar y lanzar al mar los cuerpos de Sagail y su grupo.

Antes de que recién pudiesen intentar algo, yo junto a algunos arqueros y cazadores expertos al mando del entrenador habían emergido de los rincones de cada edificio, apuntando directamente a los cuerpos de los narcotraficantes, los espadachines se pusieron en postura de guardia junto a los mercaderes desenvainando sus espadas y dagas. El acolito volvió a ponerse en formación de equipo y empezó a curar y a fortalecer a su grupo con el aura de bendición y defensa que su fuerza mental liberaba.

El entrenador, un caballero experimentado, envía a parte de su grupo a rodear a los narcotraficantes. Algunos intentan huir. Al saber que iban a perder la pelea, pero son detenidos por un giro brutal del carro en los que Saint cargaba objetos. Emergiendo del suelo Xavina y Pinta saliendo de la pared junto a Gunglian.

Éramos un grupo de más de dieciséis personas sin contar con Sagail, Rouget y Maverick, los cuales estaban bastante maltrechos por la golpiza que recibieron.

Más de cinco cazadores y arqueros por los techos sin contar conmigo, siete caballeros expertos junto con el entrenador y finalmente nuestro grupo, que conformaba el resto.

Comenzando a apelotonarse, los ocho narcotraficantes con el fin de proteger a su única posibilidad de escape, las habilidades curativas del acolito, empiezan a soportar la lluvia de flechas que les llegan de los tejados.

Me ordenaron disparar a matar, pero mientras apuntaba a uno de ellos, empecé a sentir algo de remordimiento, incluso llegue solo a observar como algunos caían muertos al ser atravesados por algunas flechas en sus cuerpos. Al ver esto, estaba dándome cuenta de que es lo que realmente hago aquí como un perro de guerra, yo no quede peor que nadie, de hecho Pinta y Xavina, junto a la mayoría de mi grupo, no podían creer ni mucho menos aceptar que el matar personas y seres vivientes forme parte en la vida de un soldado a pesar de lo mucho que se ha enseñado sobre este tema en las academias, era mas difícil ver esta clase de cosas que decirlas, sin importar su rango o si esta viviendo tiempos de paz.

Si Xavina estaba en estado de shock, Pinta estaba a punto de colapsar del pánico.

Al juzgar por la edad que físicamente muestra, debe ser la primera vez que ve en vivo y en directo una situación así, Saint también estaba asustado, aunque su entrenamiento lo ha hecho sobrellevar mejor que yo situaciones como esta. En cambio, Gunglian ni se inmuta, como si ya hubiera visto esto miles de veces.

Los espadachines caían muertos, algunos para escapar de las flechas enfrentaban en vano a los caballeros con tal de salir vivos, pero solo conseguían morir bajo los golpes de sus espadas.

Quedando solo 3 narcotraficantes, heridos y maltrechos, solo un espadachín, el mercader y el acolito salieron vivos dentro de esta pelea. Al ver el estado de ellos, llega a dar algo de lastima que esta sea la forma con la que se debe tratar a aquellos cuyo negocio es la droga y la muerte. Hasta en mi opinión llega a ser algo irónico.

Siendo tomados presos los sobrevivientes, Hanna aprovecho el momento de ir donde Sagail y los otros estaban tendidos en el piso. Ella no quedo demasiado afectada por el espectáculo. Pero si siente pena tanto por que es la primera vez que ven algo así sus compañeros, como la "obligación" que tiene de acostumbrarse a ver cosas así si quiere algún día en situaciones extremas salvar vidas con sus conocimientos médicos como acolito.

Yo quede en parte sorprendido por lo que en mi vida como soldado tendría que aprender a hacer por el bien de otros y por mi propia supervivencia, esto solo esperaba verlo solo una vez mas, y esa, cuando tuviera en frente mío al asesino de mi familia, eso era lo que esperaba, pero al final no fue así.

Sagail, Rouget y Maverick fueron rápidamente tratados por Hanna. Aunque Sagail se quedo sorprendido al ver lo que perdió Rouget por sobrevivir ella y por no querer ser siempre la "protegida" dentro de su grupo. La mirada de Sagail me hizo ver el aprecio que tenia frente a su amiga mas intima de su corta vida. Recuerdo que ella quiso tener el cabello igual que el en señal de amistad y la vez por ver en Sagail algo parecido a un "hermano mayor". Pero ahora al haberse metido en una situación de vida o muerte, demostró que no necesitaba nada mas que su fuerza para mostrarle a Sagail lo que realmente podía hacer por el grupo y por el.

Sagail puso su mano en la cabeza de Rouget, se acerco lo suficiente como para ayudar a Hanna a curar sus heridas. Aun seguía sorprendido por las heridas que tiene en su cabeza mientras estaba inconsciente.

Despertándose finalmente, Rouget le pregunto a Sagail si se encontraba bien, como si lo suyo hubiese sido lo de menos, la golpiza que le dieron a ella fue mas fuerte que a Sagail y aun así, ella no quiere aceptar que le causo problemas a el y a Maverick.

Se acerco al rostro de Sagail, sonriendo, le dijo que no se preocupara por su cabello, ya crecería, o por ultimo, aprendería a estar con el pelo corto.

Recuperando los ánimos, Sagail le ayuda a levantarse para que Hanna le revise los golpes en su cabeza. Pinta, recuperándose de lo visto anteriormente, mientras llevaban a los prisioneros, fue a molestar a Sagail diciendo que le hizo perder la oportunidad de probar lo súper que era como espadachín. Tomando todo a la chacota una vez más y bajando el perfil por completo a la situación.

Saint comenzó a husmear en las cajas para ver que armas traficaban, entre ellas había algunas hachas y espadas. También algunas flechas que yo podría llevar y guardar en algún almacén en caso de.

Sagail se acerco a una de las cajas que cargaban plantas de drogas. Con una mirada de ira empezó a patear la caja hasta romperla y desparramar su contenido por el suelo. Estaba perdiendo el control, me acerque para detenerlo, pero solo conseguí que me golpease. El decía que esas son las responsables de arruinar su niñez y juventud todo este tiempo, en todo aspecto le destruyeron. Llegando incluso a perder lo bueno que tuvo un tiempo. Sintiéndose también culpable de que su pasado también haya involucrado a Gunglian y a la gente por la que fue criado.

Le pregunte, que objetivo tenia el en su vida realmente al ver esto. El decía que estas fueron la causa de sus problemas. Y los grandes responsables de esto según el, eran los lideres de "Dragons of Vigrid", en ese gremio, se encuentra alguien a quien por la que ha estado todo este tiempo entrenando y sobre exigiéndose solo para ajustar cuentas con el y a la vez obligarle a que regrese lo que le quitaron tanto esa persona como los afiliados a ella.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la academia para ver como los prisioneros iban a ser interrogados, así como a la vez también lo harían con nosotros por desobedecer una orden directa que casi nos hace perder a miembros de nuestro grupo.

Algo adolorida, Rouget mientras es llevada a los hombros de Sagail, le dice en secreto de que por favor nadie del grupo comente el robo de los mapas de la isla que realizo unos días antes. Debido a que esto podría ocasionarnos algo mas grave que perder nuestro rango, si no que también nos llevaría a sufrir una condena de varios años seguido de un posible pena de muerte por robo de documentos netamente protegidos por los militares de la zona.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, mientras yo distraía al entrenador y al grupo preguntando sobre el porque se decepcionó tanto de nuestra actuación hace unas horas, mi grupo empezó a dar la orden de no decir nada a nadie sobre los mapas, hacer creer a los soldados que nunca supimos nada sobre ningún mapa.

Sagail puso especial atención sobre mí, en señal de desconfianza por si llegaba a salir de mi lengua alguna frase o palabra que diera referencia a los mapas.

En ese momento, el entrenador pregunto si por casualidad nos guiamos a través de un mapa o algo por el estilo. Respondí simplemente que desde un rato que pasamos por el Bar, vimos gente que nos pareció sospechosa y les siguieron mientras nosotros buscábamos ayuda.

Aunque la explicación de por si fue muy pobre en información, estaba bastante molesto por lo que hicimos, en especial por el hecho que empecé a dudar cuando tenia en la mira a uno de los narcotraficantes y no dispare flecha alguna. Así como la desobediencia absoluta de Sagail y Rouget por desobedecer la orden de no involucrarnos mientras fuésemos recién unos novatos.

Dice que tuvimos demasiada suerte al haber llegado a tiempo y sobretodo el hecho de que aquellos soldados que enfrentamos recién tenían algo mas de experiencia que nosotros.

De haber sido del mismo rango que el entrenador (soldado de segunda profesión) habría durado mucho mas la pelea si estaban siendo apoyados por el acolito ese, incluso habríamos podido perderla y muchos resultar muertos en el proceso.

Según el debo agradecer que a mi grupo no le haya pasado nada. Pero en cuanto a mis líderes Maverick y Sagail, deberían ser sometidos a un interrogatorio junto

A los narcotraficantes capturados y eso incluía también a Rouget, por sospechas de cometer un crimen de robo de información de uso netamente militar.

Desde ese instante en que Sagail perdió el control en la playa, no fui la única persona que noto algo extraño en el. Sagail ha estado desde que lo conocí guardando un fuerte y a la vez extraño rencor al gremio de Dragons of Vigrid. Mi pregunta en ese momento es, si en algún tiempo el estuvo involucrándose en los asuntos de ese gremio en su juventud.

De camino a la academia de espadachines, el entrenador le dijo a Hanna que las heridas que no afectasen órganos vitales podía curarlas perfectamente con su propia fuerza mental a través de la habilidad de curación que aprendió en la iglesia de la capital durante su entrenamiento y no necesariamente usar medicina directamente. Un consejo práctico que le dio fue el que usara medicinas (pociones, hierbas, ungüentos, etc.) solo en momentos extremos donde ni ella pueda curarse.

Siguiendo el consejo del entrenador, intento probar lo que decía el curando la herida que se formo en la cabeza de Rouget. Deteniendo el sangrado y a la vez cerrando la herida. Pero quedando algo agotada con la descarga. Hanna desde ese entonces pensó que su habilidad solo servia para recuperar las energías de los demás, pero vio e ese instante su utilidad para curar heridas como cortes o fracturas de varios tipos.

Una vez cerrada las heridas en la cabeza y cuerpo de Rouget, por fin logra ella poder mantenerse en pie por si sola. Soltándose de Sagail, le dice que lamenta serle una preocupación, y no quiere serlo ahora que serán interrogados. Dijo que si algo le pasaba, que no se sintiera culpable el, ella quiso hacerle un favor ese día que le pidió Sagail información a ella sobre la ciudad el primer día (aunque nunca le menciono el tener que robar documentos de ningún tipo). Y si era procesada por la milicia. Seria para pagar sus propios crímenes, no los de Sagail, ya que el único que el cometió fue el desobedecer una orden directa y arriesgar su vida en el proceso.

Sagail cada vez estaba pasando de la ira a la depresión, por el hecho del peligro que ella corría si le interrogaban sobre los mapas. Hoy en día, a los soldados de cualquier tipo en un interrogatorio se les trata con igual dureza que a todos. Sin importar si son mujeres, niños o hombres. Si han de recurrir a la tortura para lograr la confesión, pues hacia procederían. Esa situación el solo imaginar a Rouget en ella, estaba aunque no de forma notable, desesperando a Sagail por dentro.

El acolito que estaba encadenado, escucho todo el dialogo durante el trayecto, me sorprende pero, ha estado mirando con un rostro de cierta preocupación por Rouget y Sagail. Es como si algo importante hubiera pasado durante esa pelea como para hacer que se llamara la atención por ellos.

El mercader en cambio, le preguntaba al acolito que rayos era lo que tanto observaba, el decía que como acolito, tenia que cumplir tanto la labor de un medico como la de un servidor de su iglesia, según el decía que aunque fueran sus enemigos de pleno derecho, aun creía que podría ayudarlos como persona.

Esa forma de pensar es algo que el mercader jamás entendió y mucho menos se molesto en pensar sobre ello. Conscientes de su destino como enemigos del reino y a la vez criminales, iban a su interrogatorio y posterior calvario en la academia de espadachines.

Llegando a esta, Rouget mostró algo de nerviosismo. Obviamente no quería que le hicieran hablar sobre nada en cuanto a los mapas perdidos. Pero aun así si no lograba soportar la tortura, terminaría de alguna u otra forma igual que los narcotraficantes tomados presos.

Sagail temía por que esto llevase su carrera como soldado a su fin, y que a la vez tuviese el mismo castigo que Rouget por cómplice, más aun si esto nos incluía a nosotros por no haber dicho absolutamente nada convirtiéndonos en cómplices también. Maverick temía a estar unos años en prisión por ser cómplice del robo de los mapas (si es que descubrían que Rouget los robo). Mas aun por el hecho de arriesgar el pellejo de unos soldados sin experiencia como Sagail y Rouget a diferencia de el. Incluso seria mucho peor si llegaban a saber a través de los narcotraficantes que ellos se los quitaron a nuestra compañera.

Casi todos a su nivel, estábamos en peligro de pasar de la milicia a las calles como vagabundos. Y para algunos, del interrogatorio a prisión o al mismo calvario acompañando a los narcotraficantes, lo cual era muy probable para ellos por atentar contra la vida de los civiles y personas que han estado al alcance de sus ventas de droga y también de armas. Sin mencionar el trato "especial" que se les debe dar a todos aquellos que colaboran con un gremio que ha ejercido un rencor en las ciudades por su autoridad casi "dictatorial" aprovechando la ausencia de un autentico líder de este reino, y ese ha sido solo el rey Tristan III. Y no estos gremios que durante sus inicios, nos han involucrado social y económicamente en su inútil carrera armamentista.

Me puse a hablar con Maverick antes de llegar a las puertas de la academia para ver nuestro destino, Maverick me dijo que por el no era necesario que me preocupara, el lleva mas tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros enfrentando y corriendo el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento. Incluso Xavina, quien era mucho menor que todos nosotros, ha tenido mas y peores experiencias en combate que nosotros. Me insistió que diera por entendido que su profesión era la de ser un asesino, una profesión en la que el reino le paga por matar a determinadas personas y bestias como perros. Y una vez terminada su "vida útil", el estaría esperando un destino similar como pago de todas las muertes que el y su hermana han realizado, afortunadamente la labor de asesinar lo mantuvo lejos de Xavina lo suficiente como para que la realidad de las cosas no destruyera mas allá de su niñez y juventud. Con tal de que ella al menos pueda disfrutar lo que pueda de su juventud y en lo posible, vivir su vida en paz cuando haya terminado todas estas crisis.

Esa forma de actuar y esa forma de mantener "controlada" la realidad de las cosas frente a su hermana menor, es justo lo que en muchas ocasiones mi hermano solía hacer cada vez que era entrenado por mi maestro para enfrentar la muerte y protegerme (cuando mi padre no estaba). Llegando en ese aspecto a parecerse bastante en personalidad.

Supongo que si mi hermano hubiese estado aquí conmigo se habría reído como siempre solía hacerlo. Pero lo vi morir siendo lanzado al mar por mi propio padre quien mato a todos antes de recién darme cuenta de cómo el me protegía a mi y a mi familia a su modo.

Maverick me insistió que me preocupara más por Sagail, si es que realmente me consideraba a mi mismo un "amigo" más que compañero de armas. El aun es joven, y lo único que puede matarlo según el, es por ahora el interrogatorio y la posible perdida de una persona apreciada por el (y tal vez su pasado también pueda). Refiriéndose a Rouget obviamente.

Entrando una vez más a la academia. No con el motivo de entrenar, sino para ser uno a uno juzgados por desobedecer una orden directa como soldados que éramos. Sin importar nuestro rango o profesión.

Solo para asegurarse de que no intentásemos nada absurdo, los guardias arqueros se pusieron en la puerta delante de los espadachines de guardia por si alguno pensaba escapar de su probable castigo después del interrogatorio.

Cada miembro del grupo estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala principal a una puerta de la sala de interrogatorios (que en realidad es una cámara de torturas).

Saint temía que eso del narcotráfico lo incluyese a el ya que, por haber estado vendiendo perlas que reunió en la caverna de la isla Byalan durante su entrenamiento ese día. Le aterraba aun mas de que creyesen que el, hubiese tomado los mapas y los hubiese "vendido" a los narcotraficantes en el proceso. El no estaba tan desesperado por dinero como para hacer que la droga y la guerra se apoderaran aun más de la ciudad.

Hanna solo debía preocuparse de ser regresada a la academia de reclutas por el momento, así como en mi caso lo era igual. Gunglian en cambio, más que eso, le preocupaba lo que a Sagail como su hermano le llegara a suceder durante el interrogatorio. El posee un pasado que comparte con su hermano, pero al ser menor que el, su inocencia "lo salvo" de sufrir los mismos traumas que el durante su infancia.

Xavina estaba en las mismas condiciones que Gunglian, temía que su hermano corriese algún peligro, ya que era la primera vez que se veía ella en un predicamento como este. Estando peor que Gunglian en ese aspecto.

Los guardias miraron con cierta lastima a Xavina. Tanto por la situación que se encontraba su hermano, por el hecho de que siendo una niña "inocente" se haya estado entrenando todo este tiempo para una profesión que ella poco entendía (su hermano como dijo anteriormente hizo los "trabajos" de ella para que no fuera afectada en nada). De hecho aun no logro saber que los motivo tanto a ella como a su hermano a trabajar como asesinos y empezar aun más pronto que nosotros a entrenar como perros de guerra. Solo que no contra su verdadera voluntad. (En mi caso me vi "obligado" a entrar a la milicia, aunque siempre tuve la opción de no entrar, pero por conveniencia y a la vez por una meta extra que tengo decidí entrenar).

Pinta, al ver que de pronto lagrimas salían del rostro de Xavina, decidió tratar de consolarla con alguna de sus tontas payasadas. El a diferencia de nosotros, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estábamos hablando, de hecho no se veía muy preocupado por muchas cosas. Salvo lo que les fuera a pasar a Sagail y a Maverick después del interrogatorio.

Se puede decir que el infantilismo de Pinta, nos ayudo a tranquilizarnos un poco. Ya que no muchos sospecharían de alguien que actúa tanto o de igual forma que Pinta.

Quien no supo de que mapas estaban hablando los guardias y lo único que le bajaba sus ánimos era el solo hecho de haber visto esa experiencia de hace unas horas en la parte baja de la isla. Preguntaba a si mismo si tendría que actuar de esa forma si quería sobrevivir. Pero en parte le pareció extraño el no haberse aterrado tanto. Como si esto lo hubiera vivido antes de otra forma como para no haberlo hecho entrar en pánico como con Xavina o los otros al ver gente morir ante sus ojos.

Me sentí un poco mas tranquilo al ver la despreocupación de Pinta por la situación en la que estaba. Solo era molesto en ese instante cuando les preguntaba a los guardias que hicieron para cambiar de profesión o para compararse el mismo con ellos. Causándonos algo de risa y vergüenza ajena a la vez por lo imprudente que era su actuar en un momento como este.

Dentro de la sala de interrogatorio, estaban encadenados los narcotraficantes prisioneros a la izquierda, Rouget al centro junto a Sagail y finalmente Maverick en la derecha apartado.

Sagail quería hablarle de algo a Rouget, pero dijo que no se preocupara por ella y que lo hiciera mas por el. Dijo que si salían bien de esta, le prometió dejarse volver a crecer su cabello, dejar de imitar su corte de pelo (al ver en Sagail como a un hermano) e incluso ir un día de vuelta a Morroc a beber tragos juntos como solían hacerlo durante su entrenamiento allá. Estaba también desesperada, pero trato de mantener una sonrisa frente a los ojos preocupados de el, que aun así, mantenía su seriedad frente a lo que estaba por empezar.

Los encargados del interrogatorio, fueron tres personas contando con el entrenador, había cerca de 4 guardias extra por si alguno llegaba a intentar escapar e intentase atacarles mientras estaban desarmados.

Entre las herramientas a disposición para el interrogatorio, había 3 varillas. Una de madera, otra de acero con un mango de otro material, y por ultimo una varilla de Hierro con algo de filo en su punta, el oxido en ese ultimo, poseía un cierto efecto venenoso a través del tiempo si lograba un corte en la piel de la victima.

Sabiendo a que observaban Sagail y los otros, el entrenador les explico que en el caso de ellos, dependiendo de la información y honestidad que tuviesen al responder cada pregunta, determinaría si habrían de ser o no golpeados por una de ellas. Iría empezando por la varilla de madera y si no lograban sacar información, irían subiendo el nivel hasta llegar a la varilla afilada y oxidada, hasta verse obligados a otro tipo de tortura para hacerles responder.

Con un tono sarcástico. El entrenador les dijo a todos que la honestidad les "salvaría" de tener que recurrir a tratos mas agresivos con cada uno.

El sudor en los rostros de los interrogados, el nerviosismo de algunos, le daban a los guardias la sensación de poder, autoridad y seguridad sobre ellos.

El entrenador comenzó de primera a interrogar a los narcotraficantes. El acolito, seguía observando a Rouget, cuyas heridas en su cabeza estaban vendadas, pero algunas llegaban a abrirse al no estar reposando como debía ser. A la vez el nerviosismo que trataban de disimular en los rostros de Maverick y Sagail que solo lograba empeorar las cosas.

El acolito le dijo antes de empezar cualquier cosa al mercante y al espadachín que le acompañaban. Que no debían dar ningún tipo de información sobre nada en el gremio, mucho menos sobre los mapas robados que le arrebataron a Rouget. Aprovechando de que debían cumplir un juramento a nivel de gremio de que el silencio los salvaría de ser traidores a los valores que este gremio les imponía como soldados.

El mercante dijo que si iba a morir, seria en silencio absoluto, a excepción del dolor que estaba por experimentar. El acolito a través de una sutil sonrisa, mostró agradecimiento por querer evitar dar información alguna. El mercante le pregunto por ultima vez por que quería seguir ayudando a esos soldados (refiriéndose a Rouget y a Sagail). Sabiendo que eso no le daría libertad ni mucho menos lo salvaría de su ejecución que estaba próxima después de la tortura.

El acolito dijo que su deber no era ser soplón ni mucho menos ser asesino. Repitiéndole el hecho de que incluso con sus enemigos. Su deber como pastor era proteger y ayudar a los demás. A consta de si eso le da o no algún beneficio en esta vida. Al acolito ese, solo le interesaba mas salvar su alma que su cuerpo en la situación que estaba. El mercader, aun sin poder entender, prefirió ayudarle mas que nada por una amistad personal que tiene con el como compañero de armas que por cualquier valor que afirmo no creer tener como mercader.

Agradeciéndole por todo, volteo su rostro una vez mas a Sagail y a Rouget, cuyas heridas comenzaban lentamente a reabrirse. El acolito le sonrió en señal de que quería ayudarles y no perjudicarles. Sagail vio en el acolito algo que el no podría hacer jamás ni con su peor enemigo.

Al ver eso le dijo a Rouget que mantuviese silencio absoluto hasta el final del interrogatorio. El sabría que responder con tal de no perjudicarlos.

Una vez comenzado este interrogatorio. Se le pidió a cada uno sus documentos como civil y como militar. De primera comenzaron preguntando a los narcotraficantes desde cuando comenzaron a laborar dentro de esta isla.

Más tarde llegaron a preguntas como quien de sus líderes le hizo hacer esas labores. Sagail esperaba atentamente que respondieran esa pregunta para saber el nombre de la persona que tanto rencor siente. Pero se negaron a responder y comenzaron a ser golpeados por los guardias con esas varillas.

Mientras no respondían esa pregunta, les realizaron otras como la ubicación de sus puntos de venta o los lugares donde conseguían la droga y las armas.

Frustrando a los guardias por el hecho de que no contestaban, llegaron al segundo nivel de tortura, poniendo al fuego de la chimenea la varilla de acero, llegando a arder y enrojecerse al punto de que con solo tocar la carne de cualquiera, le causaría quemaduras más allá del primer grado.

Siendo el acolito primero en ser torturado, Rouget le pregunta que piensa probar con el resistir la tortura solo para ayudarla a ella y a todos nosotros. El decía que si podía ayudar a alguien incluso en ese instante, le daría igual lo que sufriese. De todas formas, el le dijo a ella de que los entrenaron para hacerlos llegar a un momento como este. Donde su lealtad seria llevada al límite.

Basto solo un simple roce con la varilla para que el calor hiciese sudar de nervios al acolito. Observando fijamente al entrenador, el de golpe hace que la varilla ardiendo toque la piel del hombre y comenzase a gritar del dolor.

El entrenador le dijo si acaso diría algo ahora para evitar tanto dolor y castigo que constantemente le hacia con esa varilla cada vez que el se negaba. Con quemaduras en su cuerpo, le insistió que no tenia ningún caso darle información de cualquier tipo. Ya que eso no le salvaría su vida y atentaría con su propio valor. El de la lealtad absoluta (y sorprendentemente ciega).

Impresionados los guardias, continuaron torturándolo mientras sus compañeros observaban y le preguntaban por que soportaba este dolor. En cambio, el les insistió que no dijesen nada y no respondieran nada por amor a su insignia y al gremio en si.

Rouget, al escuchar los gritos de dolor del acolito. A pesar de que no lo conocía, de que era alguien a quien hace unas horas deseaba acabar con sus propias manos Sagail, y a la vez responsable de descubrir el robo de los mapas de la isla por parte de ella. Comenzó finalmente a sentir algo de lastima por el. Incluso les pidió a los guardias que por favor le dejaran en paz, que el acolito ya tuvo suficiente. Pero solo consiguió que le golpeasen con la varilla de madera y comenzaran el interrogatorio con ellos.

Un golpe de la varilla de madera basto para reabrir una de las heridas en la cabeza de Rouget, Sagail les grito que no se atrevieran a tocarla, consiguiendo recibir una golpiza con la varilla de madera por parte de los guardias.

A diferencia de los otros prisioneros torturados, les preguntaron por las actividades que nuestro grupo realizo durante las horas anteriores momentos antes de empezar a pelear con los narcotraficantes.

Evitaron responder más allá de su visita al bar. Y mintieron de que Sagail en un ataque de cólera y embriaguez intento atacar a uno de ellos al punto de salir corriendo, ser perseguido por el mientras trataban de detenerlo hasta encontrarse con ellos.

Pero por lo pobre que fue la explicación, solo conseguían ser golpeados por las varillas de madera.

Finalmente el entrenador después de tantas preguntas, decidió ir al grano y hacerles responder si supieron de los mapas de la isla que se perdieron del cuartel y si era así, quien los robo. Ya que mi grupo era el principal sospechoso del robo al ser de los últimos en abandonar la isla ese día.

Como vio que Rouget, la principal sospechosa de todos los guardias. No respondía a pesar de la golpiza, decidieron probar la varilla de acero ardiente en su cuerpo.

Antes de recién tocarle su cuerpo con la varilla, le dijo a Rouget que si no respondía ella, mejor seria preguntarles a las mismas personas quien podría haber recibido los mapas robados.

El acolito, casi noqueado del dolor, escucho lo que el entrenador dijo, le grito de que no la lastimaran ni a ella ni a nadie, decía el que no sabían de que mapa estaban hablando y fingió con su grupo de que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Consiguiendo finalmente ser lastimado y rasguñado por el filo de la varilla de hierro oxidada. La sensación de dolor al pasar el hierro afilado en las quemaduras desgarrando su carne hacia que sus gritos de dolor retumbaran en los oídos de Rouget. Cuya cara estaba quedando pálida al ver como ese acolito se sacrificaba a cambio de salvar la vida de ella y Sagail a cambio de algo en que casi nada creían.

Incluso en ese momento, la bondad del acolito se conservo hasta el final, con todas las heridas causadas por los cortes, golpes y quemaduras de las tres varillas. Algo que ni sus compañeros llegaron a enfrentar tanto. Solo por que este ultimo sacaba de quicio a los guardias para que no torturasen a Rouget, a Sagail o a Maverick en el proceso.

Terminado el interrogatorio, nos asignaron habitaciones dentro del gremio donde dormiríamos. Mientras que a los narcotraficantes, por estar trabajando para el enemigo, se les dejaron allí durmiendo encadenados, agotados y completamente lastimados sin siquiera haberles lanzado alcohol para limpiar las heridas. Aumentando el dolor de ellas en el proceso.

Sagail, Rouget y Maverick, lograron salir de esta absueltos de forma casi milagrosa, gracias a que la persistencia del acolito les permitió a los guardias concentrarse mas en "interrogar" a los narcotraficantes mas que a los otros.

Inmediatamente, Sagail llevo a Rouget al baño donde pudiese sacar algo de agua para lavar sus vendas en la cabeza y limpiar sus nuevas heridas por los golpes con varilla. A pesar de que el también estaba lastimado, se preocupo mas por el estado de ella que del suyo propio. Algo bastante admirable por la opinión de Maverick, quien al no salir muy lastimado, solo se quedo sentado durmiendo en la sala principal de la academia.

Estuvimos "detenidos" cerca de un día completo. Para evitar caer en la desesperación, a Pinta y a Sagail, quien junto a Rouget fue enviado con nosotros a excepción de Maverick quien se quedo en un sillón durmiendo, se les ocurrió la idea de hablar de cualquier cosa de ocio propio de ellos. Desde las invenciones de animales nuevos como cocodrilos y dinosaurios pero con formas de genitales masculinos (molestando a las mujeres presentes), empezar a molestar con chistes y bromas pesadas a mi sobre los libros y mi crónica, hasta el molestar a Pinta por su lunar junto a Maverick causando que el en su enojo, hiciera que los guardias lo noqueasen causando cierta risa dentro de la habitación. Pasando así el tiempo en ese lugar.

Pasado ese tiempo. Llego a caer la tarde en la isla, fuimos liberados de nuestra detención simplemente por desobedecer una orden. Justo a la hora en que los prisioneros irían a ser ejecutados en la plaza de la isla.

Fuimos rápidamente a la plaza con el motivo de asegurarnos de que no hayan dicho nada sobre los mapas más que preocupación por esas personas. Como en el caso de Rouget, quien hacia compartir ese sentimiento de piedad (en forma leve) en Sagail.

Allí estaban. Tres cuerpos atados a palos de madera amarrados y listos para ser ejecutados por los caballeros de la academia.

Tenían preparadas las lanzas para arrojarlas directamente hacia sus lastimados y desgarrados cuerpos tras tanta tortura física con tal de matarlos y si llegaban a sobrevivir, que el dolor les hiciera rogar por un rápido segundo intento.

Uno de los representantes de la academia, se paro frente a todos los pobladores que veían el espectáculo y anuncio la ejecución que se llevaría a cabo justo esa tarde. Diciendo que estos soldados, eran peligrosos traficantes de drogas y armas que corrompían a los jóvenes de nuestro reino y a la vez aumentaban los disturbios entre los gremios en guerra dentro de este.

Eso hizo que la gente comenzara a tirar piedras a los procesados, quienes ya estaban agonizando de dolor. Sobretodo el acolito, quien fue el que mas sufrió por salvar a Rouget y a Sagail de su sentencia.

Mientras las piedras y la basura llegaban a golpear sus rostros completamente lastimados, el acolito vio a Rouget ganándose donde pudiese escucharle el y solo el. Antes de que los guardias la echaran a una distancia determinada del sitio de ejecución.

Ella junto a Sagail le pregunto por que hacia esto. El acolito, a pesar de que lo adolorido que estaba apenas lo dejaba hablar, les sonrió por ultima vez y les dijo que aun agonizante, un pastor debía cuidar a sus ovejas, fueran blancas o negras. Haciendo alusión a que ellos eran enemigos de el a pesar de todo.

Es irónico como la gente, que en su odio a las personas que trabajan para estos gremios, terminen actuando con la misma piedad que aquellos que desean destruir. Como ellos usualmente actúan con la gente de nuestro reino.

El acolito les dijo antes de despedirse, que por favor intentaran vivir si el tiempo les permitía llegar a tiempos de paz definitiva y que por favor el sacrificio que hizo por ellos no fuese en vano.

Finalmente son apartados Rouget y Sagail de ellos. El mercader, también atado a uno de los palos y en estado grave, le dijo al acolito que tal vez, tenia algo de razón en cuanto a pedirles que busquen una vida después de todo esto. El espadachín, le dijo a los otros dos, que sus muertes solo serian el comienzo de una larga línea de sangre que solo podría evitar ser ocultada mediante la pluma y los ojos de dios que aun no se han abierto de su sueño.

El acolito, sabiendo a que mito se refería el espadachín entendió todo y dio las gracias mirando al cielo por haber soportado con el todo el sufrimiento que causo tanto a la gente que vendieron armas y drogas, como el haberles ayudado a al menos poder salvar una vida de entre las miles que acostumbran sus ventas a destruir.

La señal fue dada. Los caballeros preparados, lanzaron sus jabalinas directo a los cuerpos de los narcotraficantes, muriendo los tres casi al instante.

Rouget grito que por favor no los matasen todos esos minutos antes de que ese acero fuese lanzado. Pero su grito de piedad, fue opacado por los gritos de deseo de sangre de los pobladores, quienes esperaban que muriesen de una vez por todas.

Yaciendo muertos allí los cuerpos de los soldados. Hubo un minuto de silencio atronador entre todos aquellos que estaban presentes desde el instante en que las lanzas atravesaron sus cuerpos torturados.

Pero ese silencio fue rápidamente desaparecido cuando fueron en masa los pobladores a escupir y golpear los cadáveres empalados de los narcotraficantes como pago de sus crímenes.

Es irónico también, que el acolito, quien de principio a fin según lo que presencio estos días junto a Rouget y Maverick. Siendo el mas piadoso entre los traficantes e incluso, el salvador de sus vidas. El más torturado y apedreado por las masas en su muerte.

Con algunas lagrimas en los ojos de Rouget, nos alejamos del lugar mientras veíamos algunos como los guardias se vieron forzados a golpear a la multitud por llegar a destrozar los cadáveres en su frenesí por hacer pagar al gremio ese por sus pecados cometidos en esta ciudad isla.

Sabíamos muy bien que esto no seria el fin del narcotráfico en la isla. Con los mapas robados en manos de ese gremio, solo seria una parte del mismo principio

De lo que se avecinaba para nosotros.

Unas horas después caída la noche, Maverick y Sagail, recuperados un poco de la tortura y del espectáculo visto hace un rato. Mostraron unos documentos que los mismos guardias les entregaron precisamente para presentarlos al consejo del reino en la capital y empezar a trabajar finalmente como milicia del reino ahora que terminaron su primer gran entrenamiento y a la vez tuvimos la mayoría nuestra primera experiencia en combate real.

Pagamos la noche para dormir en una taberna, Rouget, compartiendo habitación con Sagail. Estaba en un estado depresivo por haber visto morir a alguien quien creyó haber podido salvar o seguir en el camino.

Sagail antes de dormir le dijo a Rouget, mientras acariciaba su cabeza vendada por sus heridas, que lo mejor ahora era seguir el consejo que nos dio antes de morir y valorar su sacrificio sobreviviendo para que no fuese en vano.

Rouget, entendiendo un poco más la situación, le pregunto a Sagail, cual era realmente su propósito en la vida, al haber visto su reacción antes de ayer frente a esos soldados del gremio Dragons of Vigrid.

Sagail le dijo que su meta en la vida era primero vengarse de una persona que mato a sus padres y antes de ello, se dio el lujo de manipular completamente sus vidas a través de la droga y las armas. Razón por la cual odia eso desde siempre. Sobretodo por haber involucrado a Gunglian en un momento de su vida, cuando en su condición de huérfano, fue criado por varias personas que una tras otra fue asesinada por miembros de ese gremio que lo buscaban precisamente a el. Involucrando a un hermano suyo no necesariamente genético, pero si de crianza.

Y ese entonces, quien dio la orden, era un familiar de uno de los líderes de ese gremio. Le dijo a Rouget que mientras su familia existiera, el se negaría a morir hasta que pueda hacerse lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlos y forzarles a devolverle lo que le quitaron. Destruyendo a ese gremio desde sus líderes.

Rouget le pregunto que haría después de cumplido eso. Basándose en lo dicho por el acolito.

Sagail respondió que eso lo vería cuando haya terminado de una vez lo que encontraba más urgente. Rouget en cierto aire de confianza, le dice acurrucándose a su lado de que comparte una visión similar de su futuro ya que a pesar de tener un pasado distinto, ella aun no logra visualizar una profesión nueva una vez terminado este conflicto.

Deseando buenas noches, se quedaron dormidos en un par de segundos por el cansancio y el dolor que se conservo desde sus interrogatorios.

Mientras yo iba a estar durmiendo en una habitación solitaria, aproveche de anotar y escribir todo en la crónica con el fin de comentar lo ocurrido este fatídico día. Me asome un poco a la ventana que mostraba el cielo estrellado sobre la isla. Comencé a preguntarme si después de que haya terminado mi profesión como soldado podría comenzar una vida pacifica trabajando en cualquier otra cosa que de alguna forma ayudase a las personas y no necesariamente para ello acabar con otras. Como si alguien llegara a escucharme todas estas palabras que decía a través de lo que anotaba, estaba consciente de que esto solo seria el comienzo de nuestra labor como soldados del Reino, como soldados del reino de Rune-Midgard.

* * *

_Las escaramuzas en Prontera finalmente cesan por el momento, aun así, cada vez se notan menos noticias del rey Tristan III y su campaña militar lejos al norte._

_Por otro lado, las bestias han empezado a moverse en reacción a las investigaciones de la A.T.S. incrementando algunas su salvajismo para actuar._

_En la capital, el consejo del reino ya determinó que la A.T.S. experimentó con un extraño objeto dentro del alcantarillado de la ciudad y ocasionó el surgimiento de plagas de ratas y escarabajos que terminaron por tapar las cañerías de agua de la ciudad. Solicitando ayuda de algunos soldados dispuestos a hacer labores de limpieza dentro del alcantarillado de la ciudad a cambio de paga._

_Por otro lado. Mas al oeste, una extraña sombra ha estado ganando terreno y ha llegado a atraer la atención de investigadores de la ciudad de Geffen en cuanto a su origen, cosa aun desconocida por el momento._


	7. RO Memories Chapter VII

_La herida esta abierta, pero por mas que se quiera evitar, en estos momentos ningún camino que ahora elija, lograra cerrarla._

_Tu futuro es muy incierto niña mía, el pasado que creíste que podías superar en corto tiempo, volverá abrir tus heridas y todo ese rencor acumulado en tu ser buscara algo que hasta ahora has querido recuperar, algo que ni tu ni yo daremos explicación alguna a nadie todavía..._

**de regreso a la capital: los primeros trabajos para nuestro grupo.**

Ya siendo otro día, el sol del amanecer en Izlude molestando mi sueño con su luz fue suficiente para despertarme de mala gana por lo pésimo que dormí al estar toda la noche escribiendo mi crónica.

Saliendo de la habitación, vi a un furioso Pinta por que fue obligado a compartir pieza con Xavina, Maverick y Saint. Diciéndoles por el pasillo a ellos que prefería dormir solo a que compartir habitación con Xavina, quien mientras soñaba, no dejaba de patearle y golpearle como si fueran a lastimarla.

Xavina no dejaba de decirle que no era su culpa, debido a que ella siempre incluso en sus sueños, se dedica a entrenar. Y si no lo supo no era su problema. Dejando frustrado a Pinta por no haber podido dormir bien por culpa de ello.

Hanna por fortuna no le tocó dormir en cama compartida como el caso de Pinta y Xavina. Somnolienta, dijo que se dedicó anoche a observar la luna que brillaba por Izlude, algo que por lo general no lograba ver en la capital con frecuencia al dormir en las habitaciones cerradas de la iglesia cuando entrenaba para ser acolito.

Pinta llegaba a admirar la dedicación que tenia Hanna por su entrenamiento. Aunque ella no se dedicara mucho en lo físico. Ponía todo su interés y se enfocaba en sus estudios de medicina y meditación para controlar las habilidades que aprenden los acólitos para curar y proteger.

No quería causar malos recuerdos pero, cuando vio al acolito usar algunas habilidades. Se dio cuenta de que ella nunca las usaba y por lo general solo destinaba su entrenamiento a solo una habilidad, cuando debería dedicarse a todas en lo posible.

Escuchando todo el ruido, Gunglian se despierta tan solo para callar a Pinta. Antes de que volviera a dormirse, Pinta le grita de que el a diferencia suya durmió demasiado bien, por lo que no había derecho de que lo siguiera haciendo.

Escuchando palabras que apuntaban a su lunar, Sagail y Rouget salen de su habitación, diciendo que se queja demasiado, Pinta no deja de hacer berrinches sobre lo mal que lo trata Xavina y el resto del grupo. Pero eso solo hacia que Sagail se motivase aun más a molestarle.

Diciéndole de que además de gruñón estaba sucio, logro sacar de quicio a Pinta quien poco más se pone a golpearle de no ser por que yo y Maverick logramos sujetarlo.

Antes de que siguieran molestando a Pinta por su lunar, cambié el tema mencionando que debíamos volver a la capital ahora que terminamos nuestro entrenamiento en las islas que rodean Izlude. Saint aprovechando que sus cosas, incluyendo las que guardaba en el carro, guardaban documentos que la academia de espadachines le entrego un rato después de la ejecución de los prisioneros.

Decían que por ahora, al juzgar por nuestros rangos, podríamos regresar a la capital para buscar trabajos y búsquedas que están asignando a la milicia del reino.

Desde labores de investigación, servicio comunitario, matanza de plagas de monstruos, hasta misiones como proteger lideres empresariales o políticos en viajes largos.

Saint mientras leía el documento, no dejaba de ilusionarse con las ganancias que podría recibir si llevábamos a cabo todos los posibles trabajos que asignasen a nuestro grupo. Pinta en cambio, se hacia ilusiones de proteger una princesa o alguna mujer hermosa, lo mismo aspiraba Maverick, pero algo más que solo protegerlas…

Sagail veía en esto, la posibilidad de investigar más sobre las actividades que realizaba el gremio Dragons of Vigrid por el reino, Gunglian veía algo parecido. Pero deseaba realizar estos trabajos para ganar reputación en la capital y poder tener una profesión de mayor importancia que solo un simple espadachín.

Rouget veía en esto la posibilidad de entrenar una vez más allá. Ya que pretende convertirse en asesino, tras lo que vio últimamente. Parece que de cierta forma, le afecto bastante el incidente ocurrido ayer, no solo físicamente.

En el caso de Hanna, quería visitar una vez más la iglesia donde se dedicó a estudiar inicialmente, había algo que según ella, dejó pendiente días atrás.

Gunglian al escuchar eso, dijo que pensaba acompañarla, debido a que el deseaba saber las actividades que relacionaban tanto a la iglesia con el gremio de la A.T.S.

Debido a que últimamente, mientras dábamos caza a personal de Dragons of Vigrid. El dijo haber visto un grupo de sacerdotes de la capital pero en su vestimenta se encontraba grabado la insignia del gremio. Llegando a tener muchas preguntas consigo.

Todos veían en la capital una posibilidad de llevar a cabo el primer gran paso a cumplir sus metas. Yo en cambio, aun veía solo mi interés de seguir escribiendo esta crónica, ver en la capital los registros históricos de los gremios en guerra. Por que razón han ocurrido tantos desastres tanto por los injustos ataques de Dragons of Vigrid a las ciudades del norte, como los extraños experimentos que la A.T.S. realiza y provoca desastres en los lugares donde los realiza.

Aunque mi prioridad en la capital era, mas que todos los trabajos que podría hacer para comer y sobrevivir (ya que de sobrevivir podía a través del sueldo que el reino entregaba a cada soldado por mes). Buscar pistas del paradero donde vive lo que queda de mi familia, de tal ciudad en las montañas llamada Lutie y finalmente donde podría estar mi padre para por fin ajustar cuentas con el.

Toda esta alegre conversación y el intercambio de insultos hacia las aspiraciones de algunos en la capital (como el caso de Pinta y Sagail). Ya sea por que algunos se las daban de importantes y revolucionarios, o porque otros tenían aspiraciones muy pequeñas. Llegando a no dejar de discutir. Terminó apenas la hospedera entrego la cuenta de los días de estadía y la comida. Apuntando todas las deudas a Saint por parte de mi grupo. Como si no le doliese gastar todo lo que ganó vendiendo perlas el otro día y como si lo tuviesen a cargo de los gastos.

Pagando a mezcla de regaños y llantos, el grupo se despide de la hospedera, y comenzamos a salir de la ciudad de Izlude cruzando una vez más el puente que une la isla con el continente.

Pinta trató de ver lo menos posible la ciudad desde el puente, ya que algunos dolores de cabeza extraños le llegaban a ocurrir mientras estábamos cruzando.

La memoria suprimida dentro de la cabeza de el le estaba mostrando ciertas imágenes del pasado como si hubieran sido ayer. Pero el no entiende nada de lo que le ocurría ya que el no recuerda nunca haber estado por aquí ni mucho menos el resto de su pasado.

Veíamos como además de nosotros, más grupos de gente de similares profesiones o algunas que eran desconocidas para nosotros, se dirigía a la capital como si pudiesen destinar sus esperanzas en ella.

En parte es cierto que la mayor posibilidad de ser útil en esta vida se puede encontrar en los lugares donde se pueden encontrar varios puestos de trabajo. Y esos son las grandes ciudades y capitales de cada reino, republica o nación.

Pero por desgracia, no todo es color de rosa allí, así como uno puede ver en las grandes ciudades innumerables fuentes de trabajo. En la misma proporción, puede uno encontrar gente vagando y rogando por su existencia, ya sea por factores del pasado o, por su incapacidad de poder surgir cono profesional. Esto ya sea por que sus esfuerzos durante su niñez y juventud no fueron lo suficientemente duros o, por que cada vez mas competitiva esta la gente hoy, al punto de que tanto grandes naciones y reinos solo destinan sus esperanzas de encontrar futuro solo en lo mejor, los mas aptos, los mas capacitados física o académicamente para darles la posibilidad de trabajar para ganarse el pan.

Veía en esto una nueva forma de interpretar la "ley de la selva" solo que ampliando el vago sentido de "la sobre vivencia del mas fuerte" orientado solo en lo físico, a "la supervivencia del mas apto" que abarca todos los aspectos del ser humano.

Una realidad que sea cruda o no para algunos era cierta y yo anoté todo esto en la crónica como si algún día alguien pudiese ya sea por ocio o por un posible "interés" llegar a leer al menos una frase de esta.

Íbamos caminando a través de la ruta que unía a Izlude con Prontera, la cual sus muros aun estaban tapados por algunos cerros y bosque que habitan por ahí.

Mientras algunos solo se dedicaban a observar fijo su meta en el camino, Pinta y Xavina como si fuesen "niños" se dedicaban a observar su alrededor, asombrados al ver como de alguna forma cambiaban las cosas en el camino de regreso. Observaban como algunos reclutas que iban a Izlude para convertirse en espadachines entrenaban retándose a duelo entre ellos o algunos disfrutaban su viaje realizando cualquier tipo de locuras que solo un joven puede pensar hacer.

Yo llegaba incluso a unirme a esas cosas cada vez que Pinta empezaba a ser molestado por Xavina, quien aun a pesar de su entrenamiento, no dejaba de ser todavía una chica "inocente". Y pinta con su falta de madurez le seguía el juego sin querer.

Saint no dejaba de hablar en el camino con Maverick, Sagail y Rouget sobre todos los lugares que como mercante puede llegar a visitar. Incluyendo los lugares por los que ya ha pasado, mientras que Sagail se dedicaba a hablar de tragos y comidas que solo servían en algunas ciudades como especialidad junto con Rouget. Hablando también de los duros entrenamientos que durante su estadía en Morroc, realizaron dentro de las pirámides y a la vez ejecutando robos reales de los cuales solo se enorgullecen de salir vivos más que de la acción que cometieron en si.

Maverick también menciono que días antes de encontrarse con Sagail conoció el interior del templo al centro de la ciudad. Decía que en el interior no dejaba de ver cuadros con acontecimientos ocurridos durante la construcción de esta. Algunos que narraban las historias y leyendas dentro de las pirámides que al oeste de Morroc de las que tanto se hablaban. Sin mencionar los rumores de un secreto que el Fraile del templo ocultaba como religioso nórdico.

Hanna a veces al escuchar el tema de templos o iglesias. Ella llegaba a poner su grano de arena al informar todos los cambios en las religiones ocurridos tras los años. Decía que unos años antes de que ella naciera, las religiones en este reino recién habían logrado resolver completamente sus diferencias, al punto de adoptar costumbres y tendencias de cada una de las que a través del tiempo han sobrevivido.

Decía que para empezar, las religiones más grandes del reino y en este mundo (por lo menos con las de mayor número de practicantes) eran las siguientes.

La religión cristiana en si, una de las que mayor numero de practicantes tiene. Aunque fue también la mas influenciada por la religión nórdica. Por lo que no es sorpresa que los religiosos nórdicos también convivan en la iglesia de la capital junto a los cristianos.

La segunda religión con mayor población es la del Islam, la cual en algunos territorios lejanos como los que el rey Tristan III supuestamente esta peleando una guerra es donde se practica. Esta de por si no fue influenciada por la religión ni los mitos nórdicos, al menos no en gran medida. También en lugares como Morroc se pone en práctica pero en menor medida.

Las religiones que siguen a todas estas son el budaismo, citoismo y el judaísmo. Entre algunas otras más. A pesar de que las dos primeras se practican en los territorios al otro lado del océano, no han recibido influencia alguna de la religión nórdica. Mientras que la tercera, se dice que vive en conflicto con el Islam. Ya sea a nivel de naciones o a nivel de ideales de cada una de ellas. Aunque no es algo que por ahora pueda explicarse con detenimiento. Ya que por ahora se desconoce lo que ocurre mas al norte del mundo.

Pero todas las religiones de por si, con el fin del viejo mundo según el mito, recibieron influencias de la religión nórdica. Realmente no se puede decir que se vivió en ese instante. Ni tampoco pueden decirte la verdad absoluta todos los textos. Cada una da su interpretación de cómo fue el final de ese mundo pecaminoso que en una supuesta "última batalla" entre los males de este mundo y el mismo Odin, libraron y con ello, habiendo arrasado todo. Se dice que con el paso de los siglos, la religión nórdica ganó terreno al punto de llegar a cambiar algunas costumbres en todas estas.

Ese último dato llego a sorprenderme un poco. Como algunas cosas que pareciesen estar escrita sobre piedra en las religiones llegasen a través de los siglos a modificarse aunque sea un poco. Ya sea por la concepción de estas por el ser humano que van cambiando o tal vez, por las virtudes que estas ven que deberían tomarse en mayor consideración. Además de la fe obviamente.

Pero más que las bases de estas. Han cambiado algunas costumbres impuestas por estas instituciones. Un ejemplo que aun es motivo de debate y que aun no llega a una solución hasta nuestros días es la costumbre del personal sacerdotal de no contraer matrimonio.

Ya sea este en secreto o no. Es uno de los más polémicos hasta nuestros días. Al punto de que ni en el viejo mundo llegó a una solución final. Ya sea por la lealtad absoluta a las leyes de la iglesia o la moral propia del sacerdocio.

Esto no se permite en ninguna de las religiones que son mayoritarias por lo general. Aunque últimamente se sigue discutiendo la posibilidad de servir a la iglesia y a la vez, tener la posibilidad de formar una familia aunque atente completamente al voto de castidad impuesto por cada miembro.

Esto último según Hanna, ha ocasionado rumores de que los sacerdotes han estado en secreto faltando el respeto a ese voto y a la vez ley. Algo que ella desea investigar allá como cuenta pendiente, ya que según ella no puede permitir que, como servidora de esta institución se manche la reputación de la iglesia con posibles violaciones a personas y los compromisos matrimoniales que se dejan y se mantienen en secreto.

Terminado la conversación en el viaje, terminando de recorrer la mitad del camino a la capital. Vi como una sombra detrás de mi se dirigía a alta velocidad hacia nosotros, no era una sombra cualquiera. Mientras mas caminábamos, esta se acercaba más y mas rápido aun, era un grupo de personas montadas en extrañas aves que no hace mucho comenzaron a criarse en reemplazo de los caballos. El nombre de esas aves desconocía aun, pero la velocidad de ellas llegaba a dejar una gran estela de polvo tras ellas. El grupo entero formo solo una fila y rápidamente saltaron y pasaron por encima de todos nosotros, llegando a golpearme a mi uno de ellos que no salto muy alto.

Todos excepto yo, se apartaron del camino, vi en las capas de esos jinetes, la insignia de la A.T.S. grabada en estas. Al juzgar por la prisa, parecían venir de Izlude como para andar con tantas energías para desaparecer de mi vista de esa forma.

Antes de poder levantarme completamente, detrás de mí se acercaba otra figura a mayor velocidad que las otras. Solo que este jinete, este en especial, me pareció bastante familiar al juzgar por la armadura que vestía, ese casco con cornamenta, la capa dañada y el teñido café de esta, los había visto antes.

¡Era el!, esta vez estaba seguro ¡era el! Solo alguien como el vestiría algo así y lo conservaría a través del tiempo como símbolo de su poder.

Sin pensarlo, mis ojos comenzaron a mostrar otro aspecto según Pinta y Sagail, Rouget al ver acercársele, también comenzó a enfurecerse, pero al ir todo el trayecto bajo el cuidado de Sagail, su cabeza aun dolía por lo que debía continuar esta con vendas incluido su estomago.

Sagail comenzó a gritarme junto con Maverick que estaba pensando hacer. No los escuche, lo tenia enfrente mío, acercándose hacia mi. Prepare mis dos flechas con las que iba a dispararle. Una por mi hermano y mi madre, la otra por mi mentor y por mi pasado que casi no recuerdo.

Grite de que esta vez iba a detenerlo, esta vez cumpliría mi meta. Pero no fue así.

Apenas estuvo a pocos pasos. Dispare las flechas apuntando al corazón del jinete. Al cual reconocí en su figura que era mi padre dirigiéndose con el resto de los jinetes a la capital. Quien diría que un perro como el trabajaba todo este tiempo para un gremio tan genocida como su enemigo Dragons of Vigrid. Siendo de la misma calaña al final.

Las 2 flechas iban directo a su garganta. Contemplando mis enfurecidos ojos ese instante mientras que con un rápido movimiento, desvió las flechas con su escudo sin que pudieran estas tocarle o al menos, incrustarse en el escudo.

En un rápido encuentro, uso a su bestia corcel para sacarme del camino de una sola embestida de ese animal.

Enviándome algunos metros fuera del camino. Mi cuerpo quedó completamente lastimado. Antes de quedar inconsciente con el golpe, vi como se detuvo frente a mi grupo mientras mostraba su sonrisa siniestra frente a mí.

Gritándome que había pasado un tiempo sin volver a encontrarnos. No acepté escuchar de el la palabra "hijo". Mi padre desde muchos años no volvió a verme jamás y se dio el lujo de destruir mi niñez y juventud.

Justo cuando tuve mi oportunidad de terminar mi sufrimiento por el pasado, mi impotencia una vez mas permitió que cayese una vez más en la humillación por parte de ese anciano que marcó ese día la vida de muchos que formaban parte de mi grupo.

Rouget, al ver el rostro de mi padre, estuvo a punto de entrar en un colapso de ira acumulada. La cual parecía estar retenida por años. Como si ella también lo hubiese conocido y de alguna forma influenciado su pasado como lo fue en mi caso.

Sagail y Pinta en cambio, en lugar de apoyarme, se quedaron parados tanto del asombro como el miedo que tenían ante la fuerza de este guerrero el cual es mi padre.

Gritando en una mezcla de rabia y risa. Mi padre dijo que estaría esperándome en Prontera si es que tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo otra vez como ahora.

Alejándose junto a otro jinete que le seguía detrás. Uno enmascarado, uno que no parecía tener la profesión de caballero al llevar ropas de teatro y a la vez portar un arco y flechas en lugar de espada. Desaparecen de nuestra vista en pocos instantes del camino dejando una estela de polvo y tierra levantada.

Sagail incluso manteniendo inexpresiva su cara, apenas podía respirar en su asombro por la fuerza que el tenia. Como si esa fuera la clase de persona que el aspiraba a ser con el tiempo que se dedicara a entrenar. Hanna, Saint, Gunglian, Xavina e incluso Maverick, quedaron paralizados de asombro y miedo en esos instantes solo con ver la paliza que me dio en un par de segundos ese hombre.

Quede inconsciente unos segundos después, despertando completamente adolorido, solo pude levantarme gracias a la habilidad de curación que Hanna estuvo practicando durante nuestro viaje.

Apenas me levante del suelo recogiendo mis cosas, Pinta se acercó de golpe hacia mí junto con Sagail preguntando si acaso lo conocía al hombre ese. En lugar de preguntar si me encontraba bien o si no me dolía algo.

Y así desde entonces no dejaron durante el viaje de hablar como me sacó del camino mi padre sin siquiera desenvainar su espada. Sagail deseaba preguntarle también a Rouget el porqué de su repentina reacción al ver a ese hombre.

Diciéndole que en otro momento le explicaría, volvieron a fijar su atención en mi preguntando porque cometí semejante imprudencia al enfrentar a un caballero de elite cruzándome yo en su camino. En el trayecto explique mis razones. Dándoles a entender finalmente el porque de mi reacción.

Sagail entonces me dijo que durante su niñez siempre le dijeron un dicho que decía "odia y ten rencor a algo hasta convertirte en ese algo". No pude entender entonces a que venia ese dicho que me dijo ese día.

Gunglian quedó con la incertidumbre de que era lo que tanto apresuraban a esos jinetes en llegar a la capital. Sin mencionar una cierta motivación que obtuvo al ver la fuerza que podría llegar a tener un soldado de elite con años de entrenamiento.

Unas horas pasaron mientras me recuperaba. Algunos aprovecharon de sacar comida para almorzar mientras me recuperaba de mis heridas. Sagail seguía molesto por el hecho de que la estupidez que cometí me haya dejado en un estado tan deplorable como el que me encontraba en ese momento.

Las medicinas que consiguieron de una tienda en Izlude ayudaron bastante en mi recuperación. A pesar de que no fueron cortes y tampoco perdí extremidad alguna. Tan solo los huesos de mi brazo y pierna derecha lograron trizarse al haber recibido todo el golpe desde la embestida hasta la caída por ese lado.

Muchos tenían interés de saber que actividades estaban realizándose durante esa semana en la capital. Desde las escaramuzas, hasta ataques terroristas e incluso narcotráfico se ha dado a conocer en el reino a través de los medios de comunicación existentes.

Con mi brazo un poco mas recuperado, me las arreglé ese día para escribir en el cuaderno mi primer encuentro con mi padre después de tanto tiempo. Incluyendo el hecho de que estuve a pocos pasos de lograr mi cometido. Pero mi falta de experiencia no es para mi excusa alguna para consolarme a mi mismo del ridículo en que me dejó el hace unas horas. Ni siquiera decidió matarme allí, si tenia fuerza suficiente como para haberlo hecho en un instante. Si es así entonces ¿porque me "perdono" la vida una vez mas después de tanto tiempo, si según el ya no le soy útil desde hace mucho tiempo?

Tantas dudas y una confusión del pasado con el presente tal que llegó a causarme dolores de cabeza de forma que casi pierdo el control de no ser porque me acorde que también Rouget salio afectada.

Quería poder preguntarle que ocurrió con ella en su pasado y que tenía que ver mi padre con ella.

Ella me dijo que por ahora solo somos compañeros de armas. Era problema mío si yo era del tipo de personas que no se guardan sus problemas personales y no buscan solucionarlos por su cuenta como ella dice hacerlos.

Teniendo que dejar de lado mi curiosidad, vimos en el camino lo que nos rodeaba mientras estábamos sentados en el prado, junto a algunas rocas en el camino, encontrándose al oeste el bosque y las montañas que ocultaban la ruta hacia las ciudades del oeste. Y al este, solo había una cordillera que cubría todo el límite que llevaba hacia la costa y con ella la vista al mar.

A veces es sorprendente lo que uno llegaba a ver de la naturaleza cuando ya sea en ocio o en verdadero deseo se da el tiempo de realizarlo.

También vimos un grupo de reclutas que iban en caravanas comerciales de la corporación Kafra con destino a Izlude. Algunos de seguro con el mismo objetivo de entrenar como nosotros.

Yo personalmente esto de ser militar nunca me interesó. Pero la necesidad económica y mi deseo de venganza me llevó a tener que entrenar y convertirme en soldado para al menos sobrevivir con el sueldo que el reino le entregaba a la población militar gracias a un extraño "auge" que se le ha estado dando a este ultimo. Cosa que también deseo averiguar una vez llegue a la capital y pueda recuperarme por completo.

Antes de ir a cualquier lado, Sagail insistió saber por que intenté atacar a ese hombre. Le respondí de esta forma, que a diferencia de el. No tuvo que soportar más de 17 años a alguien que lo halla tratado como a un animal, que le haya hecho sufrir física y sicológicamente desde privarlo de amistades y de la sociedad, maltratarlo a el y a sus familiares, engañar a su madre, destruir su niñez y luego a su familia entera antes de desaparecer de su vida.

Eso que dije no le afecta en nada a Sagail, al tener un pasado distinto. Pero difícil a su manera. Quedándose libre de sus dudas me dice que en cuanto al dicho que me dijo, el que le hayan dicho siempre este dicho, no significa que lo haya obedecido. Pero piensa que a mi me serviría mas que a él este ultimo. Razón por la cual me dijo este.

Con algo de esfuerzo, logre levantarme para dejar de estorbarlos. Ya estaban bastante molestos por lo que hice y de que eso haya retrasado completamente el viaje a la capital.

En el trayecto, no dejaban de balbucear que cuando llegáramos no quedaría ni un solo trabajo disponible para gente de nuestro rango y tendríamos que dormir en la calle por lo menos durante un mes.

De alguna forma mis fuerzas empezaron a restaurarse rápidamente, por lo que decidí empezar a correr. Más que para llegar luego a la capital, era para alcanzar a mi padre e intentar enfrentarlo de nuevo. Solo que esta vez, seria sin marcha atrás y uno de nosotros tendrá que perecer.

_Los aires en la capital se vuelven más densos. El consejo del reino ha determinado que los experimentos de la A.T.S. en los alcantarillados de la ciudad han estado causando sospechas. Ya sea por la demora o por el extraño aumento de insectos de gran tamaño y las plagas de ratones presentes allí._

_Sin mencionar otro problema que se les junta y es el hecho de cambiar la "dieta" de la población. Debido a que los animales están escaseando en el reino y dentro de unos meses no habría carne para alimentar a la población de la capital o de los territorios vecinos._

_Proponiéndose entre ellos, crear un primer trabajo para los soldados de baja categoría. El cual trataría de realizar una encuesta general de la capital sobre la alimentación de estos y así, ver en que clase de alimentos escasea la población para de alguna forma u otra. Presionar a las tierras agrícolas a producir más variedad de alimentos. Y si llega a ser necesaria la intervención de los militares, lo harían de forma de acelerar la producción y tener alimento para todas las bocas civiles que el consejo debe soportar, mientras todos sus recursos fueron destinados a la milicia y a la vez al mantenimiento de los gremios que apoyan al rey Tristan III en su ausencia._

_El problema principal para ellos mas que nada era, cuanto tiempo mas debían mantener la delicada economía del reino, sabiendo que una inminente guerra entre gremios, los haría destinar definitivamente todo a los militares y así, matar de hambre a la población. Mas aún de lo que ya esta. Por el hecho de que la alimentación y el dinero se le dedicó completamente a la milicia por ordenes del rey. Para evitar que los gremios potencias intentaran hacerse con el reino completo para cualquier cosa que tuviesen en mente._

_Algo oscuro en estos días se estaba acercando desde el oeste. Ya muchos soldados de la A.T.S. han ido a investigar y han desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Sus últimos pasos fueron a través de extrañas villas indígenas que han empezado a moverse a una velocidad alarmante. Teniendo sus ojos puestos en los alrededores de Geffen._


	8. RO Memories Chapter VIII

VIII-

**Un alcantarillado, un segundo entrenamiento, una posible confrontación de por medio.**

Estábamos llegando a la capital finalmente, ha pasado cerca de un día entero desde que partimos de Izlude. Mis heridas forzaron a mi grupo a pasar la noche en el prado. Permitiéndoles a la mayoría seguir entrenando con extraños grupos de langostas de gran tamaño que a veces, tendían a acercarse a nuestro grupo con frecuencia.

Apenas nos acercamos a las murallas de la ciudad, vimos un bardo que estaba junto a los guardias de la entrada. Empecé a preguntar que hace un bardo en esta ciudad. Por lo general. Son artistas ambulantes que van en grandes grupos. Por ningún motivo tiende a estar un bardo viajando solo. A pesar de que muchos fueron entrenados como arqueros. Incluso para enfrentar a los arqueros o soldados a gran distancia en el caso de aquellos que trabajasen de asesinos a sueldo. Un bardo no podría atreverse a viajar solo, sabiendo que los bandidos que deambulan por los caminos llegan a asaltar en grandes grupos caravanas comerciales y a los viajeros temerarios.

Obviamente no era un bardo ordinario para llegar hasta aquí solo. Al juzgar por su vestimenta y los accesorios que llevaba consigo. Parecía tener su tiempo como peleador y viajero solitario. Al juzgar también por unos extraños libros que llevaba en un bolso, parecía que tenía algo importante que anunciar en esta ciudad.

Los bardos de por si tienden a ser testigos oculares de acontecimientos que ocurren en algunos lugares dentro de este reino. No solo muestran los hechos por escrito o a través de sus melodías de guitarra que ellos mismos improvisan a veces. Como mucha gente en este reino no sabe leer y con ello, no logra darse cuenta de la situación en la que viven. Tienden a escucharlos a ellos por que son el mejor reemplazo de la prensa escrita dentro del reino.

Me acerque a preguntarle de donde venia y quien era. Según el su nombre no era de importancia. El tenia en si mismo el deber de publicar en el consejo del reino una crónica suya que narra lo que estaba ocurriendo hace unos días por Payon y Aldebarán.

Le pregunte lo que ocurría allá. El decía que el gremio de la A.T.S. en Aldebarán quiere controlar los campos y el grano que se produce allá para alimentar a sus tropas. Mientras que en Payon, ese mismo propósito tiene Dragons of Vigrid mediante una serie de ataques a las granjas los cuales ocasionan serias victimas fatales.

Respecto al bardo, le pregunté que si acaso viajaba tanto como el decía, podría al menos decirme sobre una ciudad que se dice estar en las montañas bajo una nieve casi eterna. Ese era el lugar donde mi mentor y mi hermano prometieron una vez el llevarme allá con mi madre a vivir una nueva y mejor vida lejos de la amenaza de mi padre. Antes de que el mismo se encargara personalmente de evitarlo.

Mi mentor antes de morir me dijo que allí en esa ciudad encontraría mis raíces familiares y si era posible, a mis parientes que hayan sido refugiados allá de la guerra ya que era un lugar sin importancia económica ni militar para ningún gremio de los que estaban en guerra.

El bardo al escuchar las características del lugar por el que pregunto yo, comenzó a pensar detenidamente. Me dijo que ya había estado allí una vez, aunque fue por lejos, el viaje más caro de su vida. Ya que a nadie le importa mucho el llegar a ese pueblucho. Salvo a vísperas de navidad. Sin mencionar que el llegar allá ya es algo complicado debido a las tormentas de nieve y a las bestias que hay en el camino. El sustento económico que tiene ese pueblo es el hielo que exportan en grandes bloques, la madera de algunos de sus bosques y los recuerdos para navidad que una vez al año fabrican allí.

Diciendo todo esto para acordarse del nombre y de la ubicación. La memoria no es el fuerte de un viajero como el. Usualmente al visitar demasiados lugares distintos, tienden a olvidar algunos dejando los que quedan mas al gusto de este.

En un suspiro, escuché el nombre de Lutie. Preguntándome si alguna vez escuché ese nombre antes. Le había dicho que si, aunque no recordaba con exactitud. El me dijo que si quería llegar allá vivo, tenia que tener al menos, mi peso más el de todos mis compañeros de armas en monedas. Recién para pagarme el viaje a mi mismo.

Eso último me desilusionó un poco. Creí que solo consistiría en saber su paradero y llegar así de fácil. El bardo dijo que no me desanimara muy luego. Ya que en Aldebarán saben el paradero de ese lugar y a la vez dice que si entreno duro como el, quizá tendría la fuerza suficiente como para viajar solo a ese lugar o incluso poder pagar el viaje de ida y regreso si ganaba el dinero suficiente con cualquier trabajo que hiciese. Me dijo que por ahora debería considerarme con suerte de que mierdas como yo, (según su opinión) sean alimentadas con el dinero del reino. El cual podía ser dedicado mas a alimentar a los vagos y a los civiles que no han recibido beneficio alguno.

Disculpándose por haberse "ido por las ramas". Pregunto si podía acompañarlos hasta el castillo. Donde se supone que los soldados de baja categoría en esta semana debían presentarse para ver los trabajos que podrían realizar para ganar dinero o ascender de rango conforme su experiencia y efectividad aumenten.

Entrando una vez mas a la capital, veíamos que los edificios de la capital no sufrieron daño alguno, a pesar de todas las escaramuzas que el gremio Dragons of Vigrid realizaron alrededor de la ciudad contra la A.T.S., lograron los gremios que trabajan para el consejo controlar el fuego cruzado entre estos. Disminuyendo los daños a cambio de un coste humano bastante alto. Debido a la inexperiencia militar que sufre por ahora la milicia del reino.

El bardo también se entero a través de sus fuentes que actividades de narcotráfico por parte de Dragons of Vigrid se realizaban en Izlude. Al punto que se bloqueó la ciudad entera del comercio marítimo y con ello. Se hallaron muchos soldados sospechosos que fueron públicamente ejecutados.

Decía que gracias a ello, el ritmo de los ataques a la frontera norte de la ciudad, disminuyeron rápidamente su ritmo. Pero no con ello la presencia de los miembros de Dragons of Vigrid dentro de la ciudad. Dicen que uno de los lideres de este gremio potencia militar planea tomar la ciudad desde adentro mientras atacaban los castillos del norte. Pero por ahora solo pueden usar la ciudad como vía de escape debido a que con el bloqueo naval en Izlude. De un par de días aumento a semanas la llegada de refuerzos en su auxilio. Ya que el bosque de por si es un camino mas lento que la ruta marítima que este gremio usaba desde Alberta gratuitamente debido al control que tienen estos del comercio marítimo con todos los territorios del sur.

El bardo decía que en estos momentos. La A.T.S. ha estado ganando la batalla defendiendo sus territorios. Pero la gente de aquí ha estado empezando desde la avenida principal de la ciudad (Una ruta ancha que desde el sur hacia el norte, lleva directamente al castillo pasando por la plaza central y el comercio ambulante), a cerrar las puertas de sus casas y a la vez a usar los muebles de estas como protección. Sin saber que eso solo hace que en caso de usar flechas incendiadas. Mueran en el interior atrapados dentro de su propia barricada.

El día comienza a nublarse finalmente. Veíamos como los mercantes cerraban sus tiendas por temor a que la lluvia más que la amenaza de una confrontación dentro de la ciudad ocasione daños a su mercadería. Demostrando la despreocupación de algunos por la realidad de la situación aquí.

Lo que mas preocupaba al bardo era el hecho de que vidas inocentes corrían riesgo de que la A.T.S. descubra finalmente el escondite de los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid dentro de la ciudad. Dándoles la excusa perfecta para tomarla completamente y con ello, inventar un ataque terrorista de este al consejo del reino.

Por si no nos dábamos cuenta. Si creíamos que solo seriamos llamados para buscar trabajo. También íbamos a ser usados de carne de cañón para defender el a la ciudad desde la cede del consejo como cuartel. A falta de hombres, el consejo esta aceptando a cualquier profesión de entre los novatos para proteger al consejo y las vidas de los civiles. A consta de terminar sacrificando los sueños y esperanzas de muchos jóvenes en esta guerra inútil entre gremios.

Mientras caminaba junto a mi grupo. Las dudas de muchos estaban consiguiendo respuestas. La A.T.S. entonces ha estado trayendo refuerzos a la capital al basarse en el grupo de caballeros con los que nos encontramos un tiempo atrás.

El bardo empezó a gustarle la capacidad de deducción de personas como Gunglian y Sagail, quienes fueron los primeros en entender el porque de la situación en la que estaban.

El bardo también menciono que por si no nos dimos cuenta, hace unas semanas atrás, no había tantos caballeros de guardia en la ciudad como lo vimos en la entrada la vez que íbamos de camino a Izlude.

También menciono que desde la puerta había que hacer frente a la ofensiva que planeaba hacer la A.T.S. con el motivo de sacar de su escondite a los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid y con ello matar o capturar a su comandante en el acto.

Aunque por ahora el problema principal de la ciudad era la situación que ocurría con el alcantarillado. Extrañas bestias y las plagas de ratones aumentan su número debido a los extraños experimentos de la A.T.S. dentro del alcantarillado.

Estos en grandes cantidades están tapando las cañerías de agua y reteniendo a la vez el drenaje de los edificios de la ciudad. Ocasionando serios problemas en los campos debido a que las tuberías por donde pasan los desechos hasta llegar al desierto. Quedaban estos retenidos por las bestias que incrementan colosalmente su número gracias a los experimentos que realizaba este gremio. Produciendo que los desechos atrapados en los túneles se descompusieran allí y con ello, sus emanaciones dañen los suelos que se destinan al cultivo. Ocasionando con ello enfermedades al mezclar los microorganismos de los desechos del alcantarillado con las raíces de las plantas que hacen crecer los campesinos.

Según el bardo era la razón por la cual además de una solución para matar las plagas. También era la oportunidad para que los soldados en entrenamiento vinieran a la capital para ganar dinero con este trabajo y a la vez ganar experiencia de combate debido a la agresividad de estas bestias al estar en grandes grupos.

Esto a la vez, le daba la oportunidad a la cede del consejo de que, en caso de que una batalla estallase en la ciudad. Aprovecharían la cercanía de la entrada al alcantarillado de la ciudad para llamar a todos los jóvenes a defender la capital de los dos gremios en conflicto.

Mientras llegábamos a la plaza central. Veíamos como en las tiendas de medicinas y de equipamiento se llenaban de soldados de primera profesión de todos los tipos. Desde acólitos que provenían de la misma iglesia de la capital para curar a los viajeros cansados sin aspirar a muchas cosas, mercantes provenientes de otras ciudades vendiendo algunas armas y objetos de valor, ladrones que venían a probar suerte con algún trabajo que les diese dinero, algunos magos provenientes de Geffen que entre varios grupos compartían información, experiencias e incluso se daban el lujo de mostrar lo que podían hacer con los elementos si su fuerza mental y los elementos de los alrededores le permitían.

En menor medida, había algunos arqueros, los cuales no estaban demasiado motivados a diferencia de las otras profesiones debido a la poca importancia que se les daba como unidad militar. Eran los grupos mas reducidos del montón reunido en la plaza. Era obvia la razón por la cual nadie quería ser arquero (Una razón bastante rebuscada y mencionada anteriormente en este texto). Debido a que no pertenecían por lo general a una clase social acaudalada, no tenían dinero suficiente para equipo costoso ni mucho menos, para una espada, debía conformarse recién con una daga y algunas ropas que la academia de arqueros les entregaban. Llegaban a ser la sombra de los espadachines en el peor de los casos. Que llegaban a ser parte de los linajes de la nobleza y la misma clase pudiente del reino.

Los espadachines presentes aquí, son los invitados "de honor" en la capital. Ya sea por sus múltiples utilidades como soldados, así como la utilidad que tendrían estos en la defensa de la ciudad.

Recordando Gunglian que aquí podía Pinta y el convertirse en caballeros en la academia al noroeste de la ciudad. U optar por convertirse en cruzados entrenando dentro de la catedral al noreste de la capital.

Esta ciudad de por si ofrecía millones de posibilidades a las clases acaudaladas y cuyo estilo de pelea era el cuerpo a cuerpo. En el caso de trabajos como el de arqueros aquí. Era en casi todo aspecto desprestigiado. Razón por la cual no muchos aceptaban un trabajo como este, salvo si su condición económica no les daba abasto para más.

Veíamos en el centro de la plaza. Donde estaba la estatua de la amistad mas al norte, la cual no perdía el brillo del color a pesar de que el clima nublado evitaba que el sol diera demasiado esplendor a la ciudad este día.

Cuando todos nos detuvimos en la plaza. Muchos de mi grupo se separaron para ir a comprar equipo y medicinas, y algo de comer por si llegaba a darles hambre.

Pinta y Maverick para lo único que estaban ansiosos era para ir al baño debido a que se aguantaron durante todo el viaje desde Izlude. Yo en cambio, tomé mis precauciones haciendo cualquier necesidad allá ese día para evitar algo como lo que les ocurrió ahora a ellos. Rouget, Hanna y Xavina en cambio. Como a veces pasábamos por las granjas, le pagaban a los campesinos para quedarse la tarde y de paso ir al baño. Cosa lejos más inteligente que lo que hizo este par de locos.

Saint al ver como los otros mercaderes vendían, su espíritu competitivo le llevó al extremo de ponerse a vender el también y hacer algo de dinero estafando a otras personas si era necesario.

Hanna en cambio, fue camino a la iglesia para ir a entrenar un par de días. Dijo que ella estaría lista hasta ese entonces. Estaba frustrada de quedarse solo en la retaguardia curando y no poder usar aun las habilidades que vio en Izlude hace unos días.

Rouget en cambio, pensaba acompañar a Sagail y a Gunglian a la tienda de armas para de paso comprar algunos medicamentos que ayudaran a cicatrizar sus heridas rápido.

Xavina se queda finalmente sola esperando junto a mí y al bardo a que el grupo se reuniese pronto. Cosa que mucho no esperaba por parte de Hanna (debido a su entrenamiento) y mucho menos de parte de Saint, que el sonido de las monedas en sus bolsillos le apasiona aun mas que el lugar donde pueda estar parado.

Xavina por un momento pensaba intentar molestarme como lo hacia con Pinta. Pero al ver que estaba hablando con el bardo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí, vio que era aburrido para ella. Por lo que prefirió ir a buscar a Pinta y a Maverick.

Daba por hecho que en algún momento vería aparecer algunas personas que conocí en la academia. Juzgando la cantidad de personas reunidas en la plaza de la ciudad, a simple vista, alrededor de los edificios de hospedaje, tiendas de armas y objetos, refinería de metales y algunos bares. A simple vista, llegue a contar cerca de 500 personas reunidas de todas las profesiones básicas, incluyendo algunos reclutas que llegaban a ser un caso especial.

En un momento, vi a uno de rostro bastante peculiar pasar al lado mío. Al juzgar por su aspecto, sus ropas de recluta, que estaban bastante gastadas.

Ha estado entrenando duro, aunque sin poder entender yo la razón por la cual no adquiere todavía una profesión como las presentes aquí.

Su equipo de por si ya era algo extraño, como si tuviesen alguna utilidad especial como para que el los use.

Alejándose de mi vista, lo único que logre compartir con esa persona fue el cruce entre miradas.

Viendo mas a mí alrededor junto al bardo, observe como entre algunos grupos, encontraba rostros que me parecían familiares.

Desde Remm, una mercante ya hecha, bastante alocada en personalidad hasta el aun mas loco y mujeriego Rad. Un mago que ha estado aprendiendo a transmitir su fuerza mental para usar lo que se conoce como magia por algunos. Pero más que nada es el manejo de los elementos con la fuerza y voluntad humanas.

Otros rostros conocidos que vi por la plaza, era el de Arke, convertido ya en espadachín. Entre muchos otros rostros conocidos. También las vi a ellas. Las mejores arqueros que he conocido desde mi entrenamiento en Payon, Zelena y Lavian. 2 hermanas cuyos colores de cabello, piel y sus rostros son fáciles de reconocer en cualquier lado. Si pudiera estar al nivel de entrenamiento de ellas, seria mas respetado por los de mi grupo. También vi a Ellie, la hermana de Hanna. Mostrándome que el interés por la iglesia era netamente compartido por las dos.

Seguí mirando a los alrededores también la encontré a ella. Una compañera de la academia de reclutas y compañera de la escuela cuando era más pequeño. Su nombre es Nathalia. Aunque por culpa de su nombre y clase social. Siempre le maltrataron por pertenecer a una familia de ricos en la escuela donde íbamos. Y en el peor de los casos, por su nombre, le decían que tenía el nombre de una prostituta. Con motivo de insultar el linaje familiar al que pertenece. Eso último no le permitió una alegre estadía en la escuela y mucho menos en su ingreso a la milicia junto a mi grupo.

A diferencia mía, su pasado familiar estuvo demasiado ligado a la costumbre de que la vida profesional de las mujeres (en su familia) no debía existir, sino depender exclusivamente de los ingresos que consiga el hombre de la casa para la familia. Por decirlo así, su familia era a nivel de linaje, de tendencia machista. Por lo que cuando entró a la milicia, ha sido abandonada por su familia al desobedecer las costumbres de su familia que eran seguidas como escritas en piedra.

Hasta ahora, no supe nada más de ella. Solo recuerdo haber hablado un par de veces con ella. Pero me interesaba mucho poder conocer más su pasado. Y ver si podía ayudarla de alguna forma a solucionarlo de forma que no quedara igual o peor que yo.

Ahora, convertida en una espadachín. Algo que definitivamente fue "lapidario" para las costumbres de su familia. Debido a que cada descendiente (varón) debía adoptar esa carrera como era costumbre generacional. Mientras las mujeres solo debían dedicarse a criar y dar a luz hijos que fuesen varones sanos y aptos (el solo concepto de maternidad en su familia era algo que según recuerdo, la enfermaba del disgusto).

Sin embargo, su fortaleza como persona, le ha permitido sobrellevar todo eso, aunque aun tenga mucho sufrimiento acumulado en su interior por el trato que ha recibido de su familia y de la gente por su rango social. Y un sinfín de sueños y aspiraciones para el futuro que seguro que solo ella pensaría.

Saludé a cada uno de ellos apenas me vieron. Aproveche que eran de las pocas personas que en la academia de reclutas me aceptaron como persona como para tratar de hacerme amigo de ellas. Hable bastante sobre mis experiencias con el grupo de Maverick y bajo el mando de idiotas como Sagail también.

Nathalia en ese entonces me dijo que por ahora ella busca un grupo de gente extremadamente fuerte que pueda soportar lo débil que es como soldado. Ella piensa convertirse en la más fuerte mujer caballero. Pero para ello necesita la ayuda de personas realmente fuertes.

Rad en cambio, según el solo quiere tomarse las cosas con calma, no pensar tanto en el futuro y tampoco en su pasado. Desea solo aprovechar de su profesión para según el, "conquistar" a las mujeres. Siempre se ha portado así, debido a que nunca se ha tomado algo en serio (ni siquiera los entrenamientos). Y es un mujeriego de lo peor. Preguntándome a mi mismo como alguien como el se habrá convertido en soldado.

No alcance en ese instante a hablar con Remm, ya se había ido con su grupo a otro lado, solo alcance a hablar con Arke al final. Quien solo se dedicaba a preguntar donde estaba Gunglian. A quien le ha considerado desde la academia un rival al que vencer.

Después de tanto tiempo me reuní con todo el resto de mis compañeros que estuvieron en la academia. Por un momento me alegró volver a ver algunos rostros. Aunque algo me decía que podría ser la ultima vez que los vea.

Había mucha gente más que conocí reunida aquí, pero ninguno de ellos fue más allá de un conocido para mí. Un ejemplo eran personas como Clayre. Una mujer arquero cuyo objetivo era convertirse en una especie de artista de la danza. Y a la vez usar el entrenamiento para proteger a los que consideraba dignos de ello.

Terminando esta "reunión" en la plaza, me despedí de todos ellos, ya que cada uno se iría por su lado.

Mientras me iba con el bardo a reunir con el resto de mi grupo, la lluvia empezaba a caer. Tuvimos que avanzar la mayoría con cierta rapidez hacia el castillo donde estaba la cede del consejo. Saint tuvo que por el clima cerrar de golpe su tienda, mientras que Sagail, Gunglian y Roguet. Llevaban sus mochilas llenas a tope de provisiones con el dinero que reunieron cazando bestias y vendiendo cosas que recogieron de ellas.

Pinta y Maverick, Casi desechos al salir del baño de un edificio. Se reúnen con nosotros junto a una Xavina muerta de risa. Debido al aspecto que tenían. Era motivo de risa para ella.

Desde un balcón de los últimos pisos del castillo. Una ministro y uno de los encargados de la administración observaba la ciudad bajo el oscurecido cielo en una perspectiva donde podía ver con claridad la extensa avenida que llevaba hasta la puerta sur de la ciudad. Y como el plano de esta desde la plaza. Le daba la forma de una cruz cristiana a la ciudad. Usando como punto central la fuente de la ciudad y la estatua de la amistad. Creadas hace un tiempo.

El administrador de la cede, se maravillaba al pensar de que esta ciudad tuviera una arquitectura y un plano de sus calles tan imponente. Al punto de que la ciudad satélite de Izlude. Le imito su plano de ciudad. Teniendo como diferencia la parte baja de la isla y el puente de ingreso.

A este hombre le preocupaba que (mientras veían acercarse en grandes grupos los soldados de primera profesión por la avenida principal), una ciudad como esta, se convirtiese en una zona de guerra por culpa de estos dos gremios en conflicto. Gane quien gane, el reino perdería por completo, si a uno de estos le queda fuerzas para atacar la cede y hacerse finalmente con el poder. Teniendo de excusa esta inútil batalla. Lo peor era. Que la A.T.S. podía lograr eso sin levantar sospechas ya que controlaba toda la comunicación con el norte del reino y sus territorios vecinos. Permitiéndoles continuar hasta el fin con su campaña de desinformación para que el rey Tristan III, no pueda saber lo que aquí estaba ocurriendo realmente. Concentrándose más en la guerra que sus antecesores dejaron sin terminar.

Ahora lo único que podían tener a su disposición, era una maniobra astuta y desesperada a la vez. Aprovechan esta situación como excusa para traer a todos los jóvenes a ver los trabajos para los que pueden ser asignados dentro del reino. Y a la vez aprovechar la situación del alcantarillado para entrenarlos el tiempo que les queda mientras la A.T.S. a lo lejos, en cada una de las 3 entradas al este, oeste y sur de la entrada, preparan grupos de 10 personas o mas para entrar y buscar a los miembros de Dragons of Vigrid ocultos. Sin importar si deben arrasar los edificios y casas en el proceso.

Tomando en cuenta también la colosal desventaja de que ellos eran soldados de elite, mientras que casi todos excepto los guardias que vigilan las entradas, eran soldados de primera profesión y reclutas sin experiencia. Por lo que, solo en caso de que no pudiesen contener la lucha dentro de la ciudad, llamarían inmediatamente a todos los soldados del alcantarillado directo a la entrada de la cede, cosa de que no intenten entrar ni atacar a los miembros del consejo real.

La mujer ministro decía que lo único que espera de esta semana es que los gastos a nivel de reino, solo se limiten en la alimentación de la población y no en la reparación de los posibles daños de la ciudad.

La otra preocupación de la cual tenían que hacer que los novatos se dedicaran era a extinguir las plagas dentro del alcantarillado. Debido a que las tuberías donde pasa el agua están llenas de criaturas y desechos al punto que colapsarían y habría por lo menos durante 3 meses contaminación de los suelos tanto por la basura junto al hedor agregado a estas.

El administrador del lugar acaba de enterarse de parte de un guardia de que el personal de la A.T.S. que estaba en los alcantarillados no salió del lugar en ningún momento.

Dijo también que algunos soldados que estaban entrenando en lo profundo del alcantarillado vio no solo un aumento de la población de las plagas, también escucharon gritos de pánico y dolor a la distancia. Como si algo hubiese atacado a alguien. Por lo que los otros miembros del consejo arreglaron que la prioridad de los soldados de primera profesión, debía ser la de controlar por completo la población de las plagas en el alcantarillado, cosa de que no lleguen a salir de este y ocasionen daños que puedan afectar a la población.

Por lo pronto de esa medida. Todos los del consejo estaban conscientes de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ya sea por la guerra o las bestias. Estaba empezando una carrera contra el reloj. Ya estaban a la vista la gran muchedumbre de soldados esperando que los guardias del castillo les dejen pasar y puedan ir a la oficina

Donde están los registros para los trabajos que podían hacer.

Mi grupo, totalmente aprovisionado y con dinero suficiente (gracias a las ventas que hizo Saint). Entramos inmediatamente y nos dirigimos por el pasillo principal del castillo. A pesar de que no estaba Hanna en nuestro grupo. Esta vez contaríamos con la ayuda de su hermana menor Ellie, y de Rad. Ahora era el momento donde tuve que despedirme del bardo debido a que el, tenia que ir a otra parte del edificio donde debía entregar sus noticias a los miembros del consejo.

Nosotros mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo. Un lugar donde la muchedumbre observaba los cuadros y todas las obras de arte. Desde estatuas hasta armaduras que grandes inventores y artistas se les concedió un lugar dentro de este edificio. Al punto de convertirse casi en una especie de museo. Pinta y Xavina se sorprendían y mostraban rostros de sorpresa al ver la calidad y maestría de algunos dibujos y grabados en las paredes del pasillo. Maverick no dejaba de reírse por como se peleaban por solo ver un cuadro, estatua o mueble del pasillo ese par de niños. Sagail, quien estaba poco interesado en el tema. Se le ocurrió la pesadez de decirle a Pinta que si seguía viendo y toqueteando cada cosa que veía, quedarían sucias igual que el. Apuntando una vez más al lunar que tenía en su rostro, estaba a punto de estallar de rabia gritándole que retirara lo dicho. Poniéndose Sagail a reír mientras yo y Saint sujetábamos a este encolerizado Pinta.

Gunglian. Como espadachín interesado en la historia dentro del reino. Estaba viendo por el camino registros de algunos incidentes de importancia. Documentos de antigüedad notable. Desde la fecha en que el rey Tristan III ascendió al trono, las hazañas que algunos soldados cercanos al reino realizaron para restaurar la prosperidad del reino antes de que estos gremios fuesen a ser tomados en cuenta por el mismo rey. Y finalmente, la fecha en que el rey Tristan III, partió hacia el extranjero, junto al ejercito del reino. Dejando a cargo a los dos gremios potencias militares el resguardo de las fronteras con las otras naciones y la protección de nuestras vidas, mostrando las esperanzas que depositó el rey en estos gremios corruptos.

Rouget, interesada en ver la lista de soldados activos del reino. Deseaba buscar en la lista de soldados con el rango de caballero. El nombre de "Mellado" y su último lugar de aparición. Obviamente estaba buscando el paradero de mi padre. Pero mi pregunta era… ¿Por qué?, ¿que tenia que ver mi padre con la vida de ella? Y si acaso el estaría por aquí en estos momentos. Acordándome del caballero que hace un par de días me ataco camino a la capital. Recuerdo que la caballería también le paso a llevar a ella. Aunque en menor medida que a mí.

Esta también era mi oportunidad de hallar su paradero. El dijo que estaría esperando que llegara hasta aquí. Ahora tenia que estarse acercando el momento. Donde finalmente, después de tantos años de dolor y sufrimiento, la herida volvería a abrirse, al tener que enfrentarlo una vez más y terminar con todo, pero esta vez, tendré que hacerlo solo.

Había una larga pila de documentos en las paredes en la habitación que Rouget buscaba. Desde los soldados inactivos, los que están en plena misión y en gran medida también aparecían los nombres de algunos en la categoría "muerto en acción" de las listas. Quería de paso ver si aparecía el nombre de algún familiar mío en esas listas. Pero mi memoria se echo a perder de una forma tan colosal, que ni si quiera recuerdo el apellido que tenia como parte de mi familia. Era bastante estupido de mi parte. Que nunca haya podido recordar, ni que me ayudaran a recordar mi propia identidad y solo tuviera un nombre/apodo con el cual me reconocían todos. Uno tan insoportable como las personas que lo inventaron para mí.

Esta vez, el trabajo que me pudiesen asignar, me daría la oportunidad de alguna u otra forma el demostrar mi utilidad en algo y a la vez permitir un mayor entrenamiento de mis capacidades como soldado y como persona para el momento que estaba esperando todos estos años desde mi estadía en la academia de reclutas.

El momento en donde el llanto y dolor de mi madre y el que nunca mostró mi hermano. Dejarían por fin de ser en vano.

Para el momento, compre algunas flechas a un mercader que estaba cargando algunas en su carro. Lo interesante de ellas, era que eran de fuego (al poseer un aceite en el metal que se encendía al frotarla rápido en el suelo) y otras estaban hechas con un metal mas duro que las corrientes. Eran de hierro reforzado en la punta. Por lo que eran más pesadas, pero el daño que ocasionarían al blanco seria mucho mayor por el peso y el filo de esta. Pidiéndole a Saint de que guardase algunos sacos de flechas por mi. Aproveche también de pulir mi daga (esa arma que mi madre en su lecho de muerte guardaba) que todo este tiempo la guarde desde que ese fatídico día ocurrió. Si las flechas no llegaban a tocar a esa persona y lograba acercárseme. Aunque me llegara el acero de su espada a cortar en dos. Mi muerte no seria en vano si lograba al menos perforar su rostro con el filo de esta. Mi vida no llego a tener mucho sentido desde entonces. El me quito la mía en vida. Y yo ansío quitarle la suya matándolo de una vez. Es y seguirá siendo mi meta principal.

Maverick y Xavina se quedaron esperando en el pasillo. Como no eran soldados de primera profesión, no tenían motivos para estar aquí. Ellos tenían la orden de vigilar la entrada del castillo mientras nosotros íbamos mas adentro del edificio.

Llegando a una habitación en el ultimo tramo del pasillo. La multitud de personas apelotonadas por los alrededores frente a las largas filas de espera. Habían casillas donde algunos miembros de la cede junto a algunos guardias entregaban

Contratos de distintos trabajos a los cuales uno podía postular dependiendo de su experiencia y rango.

Cada uno de nosotros se puso en una fila según el tipo de profesión que teníamos. Aunque en la fila de los arqueros, no había tantas personas como en el caso de los espadachines o los ladrones, era incluso más difícil para nosotros el que quedara trabajo posible para una profesión tan discriminada como esta.

Todos dicen que un trabajo es bueno si se hace con honradez. Pero incluso la profesión de ladrón era mas respetable económica y socialmente en estos tiempos que en el caso de los arqueros.

Hay que admitir que la ganancia de un arquero de principio a fin. Nunca será para fines alturistas como el caso de los mercaderes o los espadachines. Cuando uno se es arquero. Hay que estar consciente de que la gente te tratara socialmente como alguien de clase baja. Ni siquiera de clase media. Solo la gente de pocos recursos postula a esto (como anteriormente mencione) debido a que apenas pueden pagarse su propia comida y techo. Por lo que el comprar equipo para la guerra es mas difícil lograrlo con esta profesión que con cualquiera.

Descartando por completo la validez de ese dicho. Veo como se van eligiendo quienes si y quienes no pueden hacer determinados trabajos según su experiencia y entrenamiento que lleva actualmente cada uno de nosotros. Es obvio que al final solo los mejores, y solo los mejores. Serán útiles para el reino y para el mundo de ser necesario en esta vida.

Cada vez me convenzo más de que si quiero ser útil y respetable. Tendré que dejar a un lado la amabilidad que siempre he tenido con todos.

Personalmente, Siempre he perdonado todas las molestias y sufrimiento que la gente me ha ocasionado. Siempre he soportado la discriminación por mi oficio desde el interior de mi familia hasta la que la sociedad misma ejerce. Esta ultima es la que mas odio después de a mi mismo (por haberlo soportado). Esta por lo menos en este reino, jamás aceptaran las diferencias de nadie. No importa si son especiales o no. La masa en si no acepta que haya alguien diferente a ellos. Por que es una amenaza a su "tranquilidad". Si no pueden disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno y de los defectos y problemas de cada persona ajena entre ellos. Su existencia no tiene ningún sentido ni valor alguno.

Esto es precisamente una condena que escribo a todo el pueblo de Rune-Midgard. El cual solo se siente especial cuando no permite que nada ni nadie salga de su montón y pueda brillar como persona de una buena vez.

Ya sea desde los estereotipos en las historias narradas, publicidad, novelas, la notoriedad de estos es obvia. A la gente desde un principio se les "educa" a tener prejuicios a un determinado grupo o tipo de personas. Como estas desarrollan ese sentimiento en respuesta a lo anterior.

Otra cosa que también he detestado de mí toda la vida fue el que siempre he vivido bajo la opinión de los demás. Nunca, jamás, me he permitido sonreír. Jamás me he permitido sentir alegría por que siempre he sido creyente de que "la felicidad de uno es la tristeza de otro". Siempre me ha preocupado las personas que están peores o mejores que yo. Impidiéndome tener una vida propia. Solo me he dedicado durante 17 años a pensar solo en ser útil en esta vida. Jamás me enseñaron sentimientos tan absurdos e inútiles como a la vez extraños e indescriptibles como el valor de la amistad, el amor, entre otros. Mis amigos nunca han sido realmente "amigos". Solo han visto en mi un instrumento cuya utilidad solo se limita a cuanto puedo aportar como compañero de armas. Todos y cada uno de los miembros que mencione. A ninguno de ellos le importo realmente. He estado solo todo este tiempo. He sido usado por que mi profesión y mi persona en si ocasiona todo esto.

Finalmente. Lo que mas odio dentro de mi propia persona seria. El hecho de haber dedicado mi niñez y juventud solo por imitar y querer ser igual a alguien que nunca fue capaz de tratarme como una persona, sino como a un "sucesor en la familia". La gente normal no podría jamás entender el sufrimiento que ocasiona el que una mierda de persona nunca te haya llamado en tu vida por el nombre con el que se te dio origen. Que todo el entrenamiento y preparación que te haya dado no te haya servido realmente de nada por que nunca te enseño valores intrínsecos en la persona. Ni siquiera el poder tratar con respeto a las personas. Y eso incluye el como tratar con respeto a las mujeres. Y que al final de todo esto. Haya sido capaz de creer que esto era todo por mi bien y nunca sirvió de nada por que mi única motivación. Mi padre, me privo de toda una vida normal para después destruir mi familia y a mí psicológicamente. Dejándome en absoluta soledad y solo mi rencor y algunos sueños que también son discriminados en mi (como el ser escritor) como únicos deseos que me mantienen vivo.

Antes de que pudiesen terminar con todos. El administrador y la ministro de economía bajaron de una de las escaleras de la sala.

Colocándose en un lugar de esta donde todos pudieran escuchar lo que pensaban anunciar. Comenzaron con un pequeño discurso diciendo que había surgido hace poco un "trabajo de emergencia" para todos nosotros.

_Los vientos de guerra se intensifican, la A.T.S. comenzó a mover sus piezas alrededor de las entradas de la ciudad. Como no pueden enviar a todo su ejército, solo se permitieron el enviar solo 30 personas. De las cuales la mayoría eran caballeros montados. Preparándose para tomar la ciudad entera si era necesario para capturar y matar a uno de los líderes de "Dragons of Vigrid". Con el fin de acabar con toda posibilidad de ese gremio de hacerse con el poder del reino y así tener ventaja absoluta en esta guerra entre gremios. _

_Mientras esto ocurría. En el alcantarillado. Un grupo de soldados de segunda profesión que trabajaban para la A.T.S. empezaron a realizar sus experimentos con extrañas ramas de árboles. De los cuales, una rama de estas al romperse, libero una bestia de forma idéntica a los insectos del alcantarillado. Pero su forma y color lo diferenciaban totalmente de los otros. Terminando en una corta lucha. Mueren brutalmente los que formaron parte del experimento, sobreviviendo aparentemente uno, cuyas intenciones de este experimento eran de cierta sospecha._


	9. RO Memories Chapter IX

_Enviar jóvenes a la guerra… al final si no los matan las armas. Los mata la ceguera que sus líderes les hacen seguir. El negocio mas "practico" de donde los que participan activamente, son los peores pagados de todos. En este mundo la única entidad realmente democrática, es la muerte, claro esta, pues todos mueren por igual…_

**dentro del alcantarillado: Pesadilla dorada, un escarabajo cuyo color es símbolo de codicia.**

Comenzando el discurso del administrador de la cede. La masa de soldados de primera profesión presente en la sala. Casi por inercia, forma una sola fila ante su presencia.

El hombre junto a esa mujer anunciaron que había un trabajo de emergencia para nosotros. Todos podíamos ser participes y a la vez esperar una ganancia por igual. Según él, consistía en deshacer una creciente plaga de bestias que estaba aumentando de forma alarmante su población en las tuberías del alcantarillado. Y eso provocaba que se bloquearan los ductos de agua con la basura acumulada y las emanaciones de esta se mezclasen con el suelo agrícola por el que se encuentra hundido este complejo.

Las instrucciones que dio fueron las siguientes. Basándose en la información reciente de la población de bestias dentro del alcantarillado, nosotros como soldados de poca experiencia, aprovecharíamos el luchar contra esas plagas como parte de nuestro entrenamiento.

Una vez entregadas nuestras nuevas ordenes, fuimos escoltados en un corto trayecto por las afueras de la ciudad hacia una entrada a un subterráneo. La cual era el acceso al alcantarillado de la capital.

Era algo que me desagradaba ver. El hecho de que cientos de jóvenes que recién pasan a la adultez como yo, recién empezando a vivir, tengan que trabajar como militares sin importar si su trabajo en estos momentos tenia peligros o no. Y si acaso esto les valdría de algo al final.

A cada soldado se le entrego medicina en caso de emergencia y algo de comida para prolongar su estadía en el alcantarillado. Cortesía de la guardia de la ciudad.

Las instrucciones de los guardias en el acceso al alcantarillado fueron bien claras. Las bestias allí tienen un instinto de ayuda mutua entre ellos. Si atacan a una bestia sola, tengan por seguro que las otras criaturas que la vean morir acudirán en su auxilio o en su venganza.

Dando por hecho de que aquí será más probable lograr la supervivencia en grupos grandes. Pensaba proponer que fuéramos todos en un solo gran grupo. Pero Sagail interfirió pensando que seria mejor para nuestro entrenamiento dividirnos en dos grupos. Cosa que el entrenamiento sirviera de algo.

Aunque tuviese razón. Fue una idea demasiado arriesgada. Y muy tonta para que todos le hayan escuchado y obedecido como si fuese el reemplazo de Maverick. Quien al no dirigir nuestro grupo. Se queda en el castillo de guardia junto con Xavina.

Esta vez los grupos se organizarían de otra forma que la usada en Izlude. Como se trataba de bestias agresivas cuya actitud no era predecible. Se necesitaría un equilibrio en ataque, defensa y soporte entre ambos grupos. Seria esta la única forma de exterminar rápido las plagas y vivir para contarlo. Aunque no fue la única persona entre los soldados presentes con esas ideas.

La organización seria la siguiente. El primer grupo que buscaría despejar el primer y segundo nivel de bestias e iría al frente. Seria liderado por Gunglian. En su compañía estarían Saint, quien le proveería de medicina y armamento a su grupo, también atacaría a grandes grupos con el carro de ser necesario. De soporte, estaría Rouget con los venenos que trae consigo y finalmente a Arke como segundo espadachín que cubra la retaguardia.

El segundo grupo. El cual una vez que el primero limpie el camino. Iría directo hacia el fondo del alcantarillado. Lugar donde estaba la mayor cantidad de insectos y bloqueos de las tuberías del alcantarillado por parte de estos. Este grupo estaría liderado por Sagail, Pinta y por mí en el ataque. En la defensa estaría Rad. Como mago había aprendido a manipular elementos como el fuego para atacar. Mezclando su fuerza mental con los distintos elementos del ambiente. Permitiéndole pasar por su cuerpo su fuerza mental y con sus manos formar la energía necesaria para lanzar un hechizo o dos dependiendo de la situación. Pero, además de ser distraído, recién estaba aprendiendo a manipular los elementos de su alrededor. Lo cual le tomaría tiempo el estar en condición de lanzar cualquier hechizo que intentara hacer. Y un solo distractor que afecte la concentración de Rad, arruinaría totalmente sus ataques.

Finalmente, de soporte, estaría Ellie. La cual se dedicaría a curar al grupo en caso de resultar lastimado y a la vez usar su fuerza mental para crear defensas físicas y mentales en cada integrante del grupo. Ayudando en la concentración de todos.

El plan de por si, a pesar de lo arriesgado que era. No se podía descartar lo fríamente planeada que estaba la organización de cada grupo por Sagail. Pensando que podría resultar.

Entrando en el orden fijado, cada grupo entro al alcantarillado con una diferencia de 10 segundos de distancia entre ambos grupos. Estos entraron junto a toda la muchedumbre con distintas direcciones a tomar dentro del alcantarillado. Comenzando la "batalla" entre las bestias del alcantarillado contra los soldados de primera profesión.

Lo que no todos sabían, era que uno de los guardias le había dicho hace poco tiempo al administrador de que el grupo que trabajaba para el gremio de la A.T.S. no salio del alcantarillado en ningún momento. Sin mencionar los gritos que algunos cazadores escucharon en su interior hace unos momentos.

El administrador de la cede, no tenia tiempo para lidiar con cualquier amenaza dentro del alcantarillado. Queriendo priorizar primero la sobrevivencia de la ciudad frente a la batalla que estaba a punto de empezar.

Poniendo toda su confianza en los principiantes de que acabarían con la plaga del alcantarillado y que con ese entrenamiento, podrían hacer frente a las fuerzas de elite de los 2 gremios a punto de enfrentarse. Prefiere dejar la solución a cargo de ellos mismos sin importar si algunos no logran salir vivos del alcantarillado.

Uno de los guardias del alcantarillado. Mostró cierta preocupación por las decisiones que el consejo real tomó. Ya sea por el experimento que la A.T.S. realizó en el alcantarillado. Llegando a terminar en un trágico final para el personal de este ultimo.

Temía esta persona que alguna clase de bestia, formada por esas extrañas ramas de árbol que portaban ese grupo de soldados. Haya surgido dentro del alcantarillado y llegara a matar a todos los jóvenes soldados que estaban peleando con las plagas de ratas y escarabajos que ya eran fuertes para ellos por su número.

Cuando vio de repente desde una de las carreteras acercarse una misteriosa mujer que iba acompañada de otra mujer caballero. Ambas trabajando para el gremio de la A.T.S. el guardia antes de intentar pelear con ellas, le pregunto a estas que era lo que tanto planeaban hacer dentro del alcantarillado de la ciudad.

Ellas mirando un poco extrañadas la conducta del guardia. Le dijeron que su experimento por ahora estaba aun "en proceso" aunque el personal haya muerto. El objeto de prueba seguía vivo. Por lo que no harían nada para detenerlo.

El guardia mientras apuntaba con su lanza a las mujeres estas. Le pregunto a que venían entonces si no pensaban hacer nada. Ellas le respondieron que este reino aun era "libre" por lo que podían hacer lo que les diera gana. Y lo que pensaban ver ahora, era como pensaban esos jóvenes atrapados en el alcantarillado salir vivos de la furia de esa bestia que fue liberada de un sueño que, gracias a una simple rama de un extraño árbol, según ellas. Le han despertado y esta clase de criaturas les guiará a una clase de futuro que de alguna forma cumpliría el sueño de su religión. Un reino que seria convertido en el edén que una vez Odín prometió cuando descubran la localización de algo que solo bestias que representaban los pecados humanos, llegaron a conocer. Por lo que esperaban que esta saliese de su prisión y les guíe hacia el destino del gremio y de aquellos que sigan a este.

Sin poder entender lo que querían decir las mujeres estas. El guardia intento detenerlas usando una habilidad de caballero que aumentaría su velocidad para atacar físicamente. Pero la mujer se percató y creo una extraña espiral con su lanza y ocasiono con esta la rápida muerte del caballero en un rápido enfrentamiento.

Desapareciendo del lugar con tal de no ser descubiertas por ningún testigo. Un sacerdote bastante extraño apareció frente a ellas. Al juzgar por los ropajes, trabajaba para el mismo gremio que ellas al tener el signo del gremio en estas.

El inmediatamente decidió guiarlas a un lugar adecuado para que vieran la magnificencia de su gremio en acción. Sobretodo el esperado desempeño de su padre eliminando las molestias del gremio Dragons of Vigrid dentro de la capital.

Cuando se pusieron en una meseta al noroeste de la ciudad. Podían por lo menos ver el acceso oeste de la ciudad y las calles detrás de los muros. A una distancia lo suficientemente segura como para evitar a aquellos que saliesen del alcantarillado.

Melfina, el nombre de la mujer que estaba en compañía del sacerdote y de la mujer caballero, comenzó a dudar de la presencia de todos los soldados de primera profesión que llegaron a la capital. Ya sea por que la mayoría de ellos además de una molestia. Podían de una u otra forma arruinar cualquier intento de tomar la cede del consejo del reino. Sin importar que la insensibilidad de este, sacrifique la vida de muchos de ellos en el proceso. Preguntándose a si misma a que estaba jugando el consejo del reino. Si es que acaso la paranoia de estos hacia una potencia como la A.T.S. los llevaría a destruir una generación entera solo para que los civiles de la ciudad sobrevivan y puedan ver la luz del sol una vez mas después de la lluvia.

Preguntándole al sacerdote si acaso el compañero de armas de su padre se reportó con el. Este respondió que no, el único que llego en ese instante fue el maestro hechicero y un compañero de armas suyo que era su aprendiz.

Preguntándole a ellos dos por Gollet, El payaso. Nadie pudo decirle nada de que ocurrió con el en ese momento como para no reportarse.

Emergiendo desde el suelo y levantando la falda de ella, aparece una figura de un payaso enmascarado cuyo arco era de una forma bastante peculiar. Portaba una especie de violín que poseía un dispositivo para introducir una flecha y desde este dispararla con idéntica fuerza que con un arco normal.

Terminando su entrada, Melfina algo disgustada por el retraso, acepta las disculpas de Gollet por no haberse reportado a tiempo debido a ciertos contratiempos que tuvo en su camino.

Ella le dijo que en caso de que su padre llegara a necesitar apoyo contra los simplones de primera profesión. Era necesario que el lo cubriese a el y a su grupo desde la distancia con las flechas que llegase a usar.

Nadie podía determinar con exactitud con que rostro aceptaba cada orden de Melfina ese payaso. Lo único que sabíamos era que esa mascara ha ocultado desde su primer día en la A.T.S. su rostro e identidad verdadera. No se esta seguro si "Gollet" es su nombre real, si es acaso un titulo o nombre/apodo que por si solo decidió colocarse.

Por ahora no se puede decir el porque de su nombre/apodo y mucho menos cuales son sus motivaciones que lo llevan a obedecer todas las órdenes de su superior sin cuestionar. Como si la frialdad de su persona fuese reflejada en su mascara. Razón por la cual se gano un titulo que ella misma propuso para él.

El titulo de "melodía mortal" debido a que todo el tiempo tocaba una marcha funeraria en su tiempo libre, como si la tratara de perfeccionar para algo o alguien.

Melfina posee cierta confianza especial en una persona tan fría como el. Lo despiadado que es como payaso para llevar a cabo cualquier orden sin importar si estas pasaban a llevar las vidas de las personas que se pusieran en su camino. Causando cierto sentimiento de favoritismo de ella hacia esa persona a pesar de que su profesión no era del mismo rango social ni tampoco digna de respeto como la de su hermana caballero y la que ella misma poseía.

Diciéndole que fuera a reunirse con el padre de Melfina, obedeció sin decir nada a través de su inexpresiva mascara. Solo con una simple orden fue rápidamente hacia la ciudad mientras les decía a ella y al grupo de que había que esconder el cadáver del guardia del alcantarillado o causarían una alarma en la ciudad antes de tiempo.

Aceptando las recomendaciones de Gollet, Melfina envía a Lorette, su hermana caballero y a Panzer, el sumo sacerdote. A ocultar el cadáver y borrar las manchas de sangre antes de que alguien lo vea y alerte al consejo o a los soldados que están dentro del alcantarillado. A pesar de ser débiles. Su gran número compensaba su carencia. Cosa que dificultaría sus dos objetivos si planeaban capturar al líder de Dragons of Vigrid y a la vez aprovechar la batalla para tomar la cede del consejo.

Sacando cuentas de las escaramuzas, cerca de 23 miembros de Dragons of –Vigrid incluido a la líder, sobrevivieron a las batallas y se refugiaron en la capital.

El grupo que enviaba la A.T.S. a pelear, era superior a 30 personas contando con Gollet y el padre de Lorette y Melfina. Aprovechando la ventaja numérica de su gremio en esta área. Las amenazas de cuidado eran los cerca de 18 soldados de segunda profesión apostados en las entradas de la ciudad. Y los cerca de 500 soldados de primera profesión que el consejo podría llamar a defender la ciudad en cualquier segundo mediante los guardias que patrullan el alcantarillado.

Aunque eran fáciles de vencer para la elite de este gremio todos estos guardias de la ciudad. El hecho de ser mayores en número seria una molestia con su objetivo principal. Por lo que deberían entrar con mucho cuidado de no alarmar demasiado a la población como para ocasionar la intervención de estos.

Volviendo al interior del alcantarillado. Mientras el primer grupo se adelantaba un poco frente a la masa de insectos y plagas en el camino, alcanzaba a ver como a los lados del camino, separados por paredes y canales de agua de drenaje. Estaban los grupos de Zelena y Lavian limpiando a su forma el alcantarillado de bestias a través de sus flechas.

A mi grupo le iba a tocar ese día la peor parte del trabajo encargado por el consejo. Lo peor de todo era que mientras más me adentraba en el alcantarillado.

Cada vez mas agresivos y fuertes eran las bestias al punto de que cuando el primer grupo dirigido por Gunglian. Exhausto y carente de equipo para continuar. Llega al punto determinado a rastras.

Afortunadamente, todo el grupo sobrevivió y no hubo heridos de gravedad en los dos grupos. Lo malo era que. En la entrada a los últimos niveles del alcantarillado, se llegaban a escuchar los gritos de algunos grupos que no lograban contener la furia de las bestias que estaban más allá de esa entrada. Al punto de que veíamos algunos grupos de soldados de idénticas profesiones a las nuestras huir desesperados por sus vidas y a veces, quedándose estancados en el camino por los heridos dentro de sus grupos.

Por fortuna, el entrenamiento que recibimos en la isla Byalan hace un tiempo, mejoro nuestro "trabajo en equipo". Aunque lo extraño era que, desde ese día, no había un sentimiento verdadero de compañerismo entre casi nadie de nuestro grupo. Debido a que nadie (dentro de mi grupo por lo menos) quería soportar el dolor de la muerte de un compañero si llegaba a sentir cualquier tipo de afecto hacia este. Algunos casos que con el tiempo no se pudo evitar eso, fue (por lo que me di cuenta) la amistad que Sagail ha formado con Rouget por ejemplo. Antes de adentrarse al fondo del alcantarillado. Se dedicó primero a curar las heridas de ella. Como si el sintiese algo especial por ella o algo por el estilo. Desde que resultó herida en Izlude, ha mostrado frente al grupo una preocupación por las heridas de ella. Encargando a Ellie y a mi, que aprendí a usar la habilidad de curación hace un tiempo gracias a una carta que tiempo atrás me entregaron (pero en mucho menor medida que cualquier acolito especializado)

Para sanar a los heridos del grupo de Gunglian y asegurarse de que defenderán su posición hasta nuestro regreso.

En ese momento, llegaba a la conclusión de que seria inevitable que entre los miembros del grupo. Llegaran de alguna forma a pasar de un equipo forzado inicialmente por varios entrenadores de las academias que visitamos, a convertirse en verdaderos compañeros de armas entre ellos y de alguna forma crear lazos de amistad y afecto entre ellos. Cosa que no esperaba en mi caso. Debido a que mi actitud nunca fue inicialmente de un soldado y eso molestaba a todo el grupo y a la vez mis errores constantemente sacaban de quicio a la mayoría por mi torpeza.

Mientras terminaba de recuperar las energías de ellos. Veía como el grupo en que estaba Nathalia, se acercaba a nosotros exhaustos por la lucha constante con las bestias del alcantarillado. Al ver eso. Me olvidé una vez mas de mi grupo y fui directamente donde ella y su grupo para usar mi habilidad de curación con ellos. Quedándome mentalmente exhausto por la descarga de energía en mi cuerpo.

Ella a pesar de que no me agradeció del todo el gesto. Quedo impresionada de que alguien como yo según ella, llegara hasta esta profundidad del alcantarillado sin muchos rasguños. Siendo esta la prueba de lo útil que resulto mí entrenamiento en esa isla hace un mes.

Gracias a un ataque rápido y brutal de todos los soldados. Llegamos la mayoría hasta el fondo del alcantarillado en condiciones de continuar. Pero ya había mas al fondo cerca de 50 personas de esos grupos que a través de sus gritos de dolor y pánico, han indicado que no sobrevivieron a la ferocidad de las plagas de bestias que se encontraban mas adentro del alcantarillado.

Mientras mas nos acercábamos a la fuente de las plagas, más feroces eran las bestias. Como si estas protegiesen algo valioso para ellas.

Después de recuperar mí fuerza mental. Retrasando una vez mas a mi grupo y haciendo enojar una vez mas a Sagail por mi imprudencia según el. Me aparté del grupo de Nathalia quien, a pesar de que no agradeció mi ayuda ni ella ni sus demás compañeros de armas. Comenzó a tener algo de interés por mi conducta especial hacia ella. Mis razones por simples que eran, no alcancé a decir nada, debido a que Sagail me obligo a continuar con mi entrenamiento y labor de exterminio.

Mientras peleábamos con las bestias a punta de los disparos de flechas que realizaba contra escarabajos y ratas de gran tamaño, seguido de los locos giros que Pinta realizaba con su espada al punto de sacar fuego en ella debido a su habilidad como de espadachín para atacar a los grandes grupos de insectos que se ponían encima de el y llegaban a veces a cubrirlo por completo.

Dentro de esta "prueba" de las habilidades practicadas por cada uno de nosotros en nuestras profesiones. Rad, fue el que mas se lució por unos momentos al descargar toda su fuerza mental en sus brazos acercándose a las antorchas y generando bolas de fuego al mezclar el calor de las antorchas con su fuerza mental. Incinerando varios grupos de monstruos en el camino de un solo ataque, aunque nos tomó muchas veces un rato el cubrirlo mientras concentraba toda su energía en el hechizo.

Cada vez que nos agotábamos. Era el momento para que Ellie, en reemplazo de su hermana Hanna, usara sus habilidades de defensas y curación para revitalizarnos y continuar.

Sagail mostró su progreso con el entrenamiento al esquivar mejor que todos los ataques de las bestias y a la vez atacar con sus dagas cada vez más rápido que antes. Asegurándonos la limpieza de toda la ruta de bestias y criaturas dentro de ese nivel del alcantarillado. La misión parecía un éxito en ese aspecto. Pero llegábamos cada vez a inquietarnos más con los gritos de hombres y mujeres dentro de este nivel. Estaba Llegando a hacerse realidad nuestros temores cuando vimos como un grupo gigantesco de escarabajos asesinos. Mas fuertes que los normales, devoraban los restos de dos soldados que, al juzgar por el estado de sus cuerpos. Llevaban pocas horas muertos aquí. Por lo que no estaban del todo descompuestos.

Tanto el olor a sangre como la imagen que frente a nosotros, dejó a Pinta y a Ellie en estado de shock junto con Rad. Al ver lo que eran capaces estas criaturas en grandes grupos. Las criaturas detuvieron abruptamente su comida en los cadáveres. Al vernos a nosotros cerca de ellos. Apelotonándose en un gran grupo. Solo yo y Sagail no perdimos el control como para pelear contra ellas. Era ese el momento para probar una habilidad que estuve practicando un tiempo en la academia de arqueros y en el camino a la capital. A disparar varias flechas (cada una tomadas prácticamente entre los dedos de mi mano) en una sola descarga. Usando las bañadas en aceite, las encendí rápidamente y las puse en el arco apuntando al grupo de escarabajos que se nos acercaban.

Disparando varias flechas por descarga, comenzaron a incendiarse los escarabajos y a morir de un solo golpe con las flechas que los atravesaban.

Esta técnica era conocida como "ducha de flechas" según los entrenadores de la academia de arqueros. Mostrando su utilidad al acabar rápidamente con el grupo de bestias que se nos acercaban. Solo quedaron algunas las cuales se acercaban a Ellie y a Rad. Alcancé a disparar una flecha contra la que iba a atacar a Rad. Pero no alcance a apuntar a la que iba a atacar a Ellie. Siendo Pinta, recuperado del shock, quien salva a la acolito partiendo en dos a la bestia con su espada.

Pinta, al ver el estado en que estaba ella al ver los cadáveres. No aceptó que el estuviese en la misma condición y se hirió a si mismo en una pierna con la punta de su espada para perder el miedo y salvar a Ellie de los colmillos de ese insecto.

Arrepentida de no haber podido reaccionar en el momento. Pide perdón a Pinta y al grupo por causar problemas en ese peligroso instante. Curando las heridas de Pinta, el llego a sonrojarse un poco por la amabilidad que ella y Hanna tenían con el. Al ver a Ellie. Su amabilidad la hacia idéntica en aspecto a su hermana. Cuya ausencia mucho no se notó gracias a ello.

Pinta le prometió a Ellie en ese momento que pasara lo que pasara. No permitiría que esos monstruos le intentaran tocar a ella en ningún momento aunque eso arriesgara su propia vida en el proceso.

Rad, recuperado también del shock al ver los cadáveres, prefirió tomar un manto que guardaba en su equipo para tapar los cadáveres con tal de ser llevados mas tarde a un entierro digno.

A pesar de que Pinta prometió dar lo mejor de si mismo por Ellie. Ella sentía un temor absoluto a llegar a quedar igual que esas pobres victimas por culpa de esas bestias salvajes.

Los cadáveres de ese mercader y ese espadachín. No eran un espectáculo que brillara en belleza. Debido a que en sus ensangrentados rostros y cuerpos, incluso después de muertos, mostraban temor y desesperación por salvar sus vidas.

Esto seguiría siendo así hasta dejar de escuchar los gritos de los soldados de distintos grupos en los caminos del alcantarillado.

Esto se detuvo finalmente a la llegada del fondo del alcantarillado. Cuando llegamos a un pasillo de acceso a lo más profundo de este y al núcleo de los problemas en el alcantarillado. Muchos grupos que sobrevivieron en el camino, se reforzaban al unirse a otros para entrar a este último sector y así poder sobrevivir.

Fue en ese momento que recordamos que la A.T:S. estuvo haciendo un extraño experimento en esta zona. Por lo que debíamos tener especial cuidado de no enfrentar algo que estuviese más allá de nuestra capacidad actual.

Una figura extraña aparecida un lado de la entrada. No era ni más ni menos que un alquimista de la A.T.S. al juzgar por sus ropas y heridas. Mostraba haber estado en este lugar desde hace bastante tiempo dentro del alcantarillado.

El decía que por nuestro bien. Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era el detenernos aquí y dejar que el "experimento" que según el, decía que estaban realizando. Se llevara a cabo.

Sagail, desenfundando su arma frente a el. Le preguntó a que experimento se refería. El alquimista sonriendo, le dijo que si pensaba averiguarlo. Tenia que estar dispuesto a morir a cambio de descubrir la verdad.

El dijo que no iba a aceptar que su "experimento". Encargado por una de las lideres de su gremio, llegara a ser un fracaso por culpa por un ejercito de mocosos que recién llegan a la adultez legal según el.

El decía que como creyente fiel en los ideales del gremio. Estaría dispuesto a dar su vida en el experimento como fue el caso de sus compañeros. Ya que según el, el futuro del reino y posiblemente. De la raza humana seria decidido por el mito que trata su gremio de hacer realidad. La vida eterna. Sin importar cuanta sangre inocente se tenga que derramar para lograrlo. Ya que la promesa de este gremio era. Una vez alcanzada la meta. Regresar a la vida a todos los difuntos y asesinados y construir un nuevo edén que fuese definitivo. Como el que una vez el dios nórdico Odín creo en este mundo según el mito.

Sagail intentó atacar al alquimista para forzarlo a darle información. Pero al juzgar por su condición. El alquimista era bastante ágil para moverse y también lo era para atacar. Llegando de un solo golpe con su sable, lanzar lejos de el a Sagail.

Tomando una extraña botella de sus bolsillos. Una bastante pequeña a decir verdad. Empezó a sonreír y a observar fijamente hacia nosotros.

Dijo que por la impertinencia de nuestro compañero. Todos debíamos perecer en las llamas del infierno por nuestra "falta de fe" en las metas de su gremio.

Lanzando la botella hacia nosotros. Rápidamente disparé una flecha contra ella con tal de que, cualquier cosa que tuviese en su contenido. No llegara a afectarnos.

Una vez al estrellarse la flecha con el cristal de la botella, terminó por ocasionar una fuerte explosión que derrumbo parte de las paredes de ese pasillo.

Tirándonos en ese instante todos al suelo. La mitad de la entrada quedo sepultada en las piedras. Pinta y Ellie, quedaron al otro lado del montón de piedras junto al alquimista que, entrando en un frenesí. Según el, nos presento una de las maravillas de la ciencia. La bomba acida de los alquimistas.

Rápidamente, provocó a Pinta a que intentase atacarlo con su espada si creía poder contra sus botellas de acido que portaba.

Ellie en cambio, le grito a Pinta que no peleara contra el. Esas botellas causaron una gran explosión hace poco. Y que podría quedar nada más que sus cenizas si chocaba una de esas con ellos.

En ese momento, me puse a gritar si se encontraban bien. Pero Pinta insistía que podía solo con ese soldado. Ellie le insistía, sosteniéndole su brazo izquierdo, que podían morir si se acercaban demasiado a sus botellas explosivas.

Pinta al ver el rostro de temor en Ellie. Le sonrió diciendo que su deber como espadachín es hacer justicia y proteger a la gente con su espada. A pesar de lo infantil que era esa forma de pensar. Ella entendió que quería detenerlo, pero le dijo que de esa forma no le ganarían al alquimista. Alguien que ataca a distancia solo puede ser derrotado por alguien similar o que maneje el sigilo como arma. Por lo que tendrían que mantenerse ocultos entre los escombros mientras se adentraba en la profundidad del último sector del alcantarillado.

Sagail, Rad y yo. Empezamos rápida y de forma desesperada a excavar a través de las rocas para reunirnos con Pinta y Ellie. Quienes también estaban algo lastimados después de la explosión.

Cuando pudimos llegar al otro lado. Vimos que Pinta se había desaparecido. Era una tendencia de el tomarse demasiado personal las peleas. Incluso si son a muerte estas. Desde entonces siempre me he mentalizado que personas como Pinta tienen una esperanza de vida de cero.

Lo peor de todo era que, Ellie decidió seguirle. A pesar de no poder detenerlo. Tampoco quería que su conducta arriesgada fuera la causa de su posible muerte si enfrentaba solo a ese soldado.

Cada vez que nos adentrábamos más. Veíamos algunos grupos en aprietos debido a los insectos salvajes de gran tamaño que los atacaban. Llegando al punto de retrasarnos completamente en la persecución al quedarnos ayudando a otros soldados de esos grupos.

Pinta, gracias a la agilidad extra que Ellie le entregaba a través de su fuerza mental. Lograban esquivar a todos los grupos de bestias que se interponían en su camino y a través de los giros que realizaba con su espada, lograba sacar a algunos de su camino y a la vez proteger a su compañera.

De alguna u otra forma, lograba gracias a su velocidad sacar una llamarada en su espada que, llegaba a veces a quemar a las bestias que intentaban atacarles. Aunque esta habilidad con el rato terminaba por dejarlo físicamente exhausto al descargar su fuerza en los brazos mientras se dedicaba a correr por su vida y a la vez para alcanzar al alquimista que, al ser más rápido que ellos. Terminaron por perderlo de vista.

Pinta no quería darse por vencido. Creía que derrotándole a el. Detendría aquello que esta ocasionando tantos problemas al alcantarillado de la ciudad y a la vez a todo aquello que esta cobrando las vidas de los jóvenes soldados que están luchando por esta área del alcantarillado.

Quedándose finalmente exhaustos por la persecución inútil hacia ese soldado. Pinta recién pudo darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Al abandonar a Sagail y al resto del grupo. Se quedó solo junto a Ellie. La cual llegó a caer y arrodillarse sobre el suelo al no poder descargar más energía mental de su cuerpo para curarle sus heridas ocasionadas por las bestias del lugar.

Pinta en ese momento, decidió cargar en su espalda a Ellie y buscar un rincón donde permanecer ocultos de las bestias hasta que nosotros llegáramos. De tal forma que pudieran resistir y recuperar sus energías.

El alquimista que enfrentamos. Se le notó la perdida de su cordura desde el momento en que formo parte de ese extraño experimento que estaba llevando a cabo ese día.

Creyendo ciegamente en las ideas que ese gremio les pone en las mentes de sus subordinados. Considerando siempre las metas como "dominar el mundo" o "ser invencibles" como un mero infantilismo de las personas. Debido a que eso nunca les traería la paz y el edén que realmente quieren formar. El alquimista estaba consciente de que el solo era carne de cañón para los fines que el gremio tenia pensado liberando bestias de este tipo.

Ya logrando acercarme al paradero donde Pinta y Ellie buscaron donde protegerse. Vimos correr cada vez a más gente en sentido contrario al nuestro. Sin dejar de gritarnos de que no nos convenía el continuar hacia delante. Debido a que había un escarabajo demasiado poderoso el cual su forma era completamente reconocible al lado de las otras bestias.

No dejábamos de escuchar en ese momento los gritos de muerte de algunos soldados que estaban mas al fondo de las paredes de esta área del alcantarillado.

Cuando logramos reunirnos finalmente con Ellie y Pinta. Ellos estaban demasiado agotados como para poder dar pelea alguna. Por lo que aproveche mis últimas medicinas para dárselas a ellos. Sin pensar en mí antes de hacerlo.

Tomo algunos minutos el que se recuperaran lo suficiente como para volver a pelear contra las plagas. Al alquimista se le escuchaba el lanzar bombas de acido a algunas partes. Obviamente atacaba a las bestias debido a que ni sus "sujetos de prueba", podían reconocer quien era su amo en ese momento.

A Rad de repente, como se acordaba de su misión de limpiar las alcantarillas. Se le ocurrió la idea de canalizar con su fuerza mental, todo el fuego de una antorcha a la palma de su mano para posarse en una pared y como si fuera una torpeza de el. Llego y lanzo una bola de fuego dentro de una tubería que estaba tapada de insectos. Quedando solo las cenizas de estos.

Mientras avanzábamos, repitió el mismo proceso una y otra vez. Salvándonos de tener que ser atacados por sorpresa desde las tuberías mas pequeñas.

Mi pregunta era, cual era la gracia de reírse cada vez que sus manos apuntaban hacia las cabezas de los insectos que iba a incinerar. Como si el reírse del terror que ocasiona la sola idea de morir por culpa de esas criaturas, fuese a darle más valor al poder pelear todavía con ellas.

En ese aspecto, Rad no era una persona que en mi opinión fuese demasiado ordinaria. Al no querer tomar las cosas en serio, de alguna forma eso le permitía levantar los ánimos a Sagail, a mí y al resto del grupo. Ese aire de optimismo que no mucha gente rebosa en estos días. Algo que en conclusión es "admirable" a pesar de la posición en que nos encontrábamos.

Recuperándonos en un rincón. Protegidos por las paredes que evitaban que estos insectos nos viesen. Nos quedamos esperando el momento para avanzar mientras los otros soldados peleaban y eran perseguidos por las masas de bestias.

Sagail reconocía que eso no era la mejor táctica a nivel moral. Pero su única opción para poder detener al alquimista y averiguar el porque de los experimentos era utilizando a las otras personas ajenas a su grupo. Y según el, si en algún momento debía actuar igual con nosotros por la supervivencia personal y así poder cumplir sus metas. Pues así lo haría entonces. Sobretodo a la gente como yo seria la primera en dejar en el camino debido a mi torpeza e incapacidad como soldado. Siempre le he sido a el y a todo el grupo una especie de "peso extra" que no hallaba la hora de poder dejar atrás. Pero según el había algo en mí que ocasionaba demasiada lastima como para dejarme morir en cualquier lado. Según el, ese rencor, esa ira acumulada en mi por el pasado, reflejada en los ojos de gente como yo. Pensaba que antes de morir en cualquier parte. Debía ver como arreglar a la gente que según el "era como yo". O de no poder lograrlo, matarla con sus propias manos.

Según el, mientras descansábamos todo el grupo ocultos en ese rincón. Ya había alguien mas en el grupo que actuaba como yo y por lo general solo a el le mostraba su forma de ser, debido a que según esa persona. Veía en el como a un "hermano mayor". Y ese hecho, le molestaba en parte por que el era una persona peor que esa en cuanto a su conducta. Pero aun así, busca evitar a toda costa que se convierta en una mierda de persona como yo, según el.

Aunque por sus vicios que el tenia, no ha podido lograrlo y solo ha conseguido que esa persona pasara a copiarle en algunas cosas. Como su vicio por el alcohol. Que llego a ser más fuerte en esa persona. Y eso, a pesar de darse cuenta. No ha podido evitarlo. Asegurándose solo de que con el tiempo su rencor hacia un sujeto se acabe antes que sus vicios o la guerra en si acabe con esta.

Al juzgar por lo dicho, obviamente di por entendido que se refería a Rouget.

Sagail desde la primera pelea seria que tuvo en Izlude contra otros soldados, ha mostrado cierta preocupación por ella y por la mayoría de los miembros del grupo. Al punto de que ha llegado a ser aún mas duro con gente como yo. Y siendo aún más estricto que Maverick a la hora de dirigir un grupo. Aunque nunca le ha gustado ser el líder de nadie.

Al oír todo eso el grupo, comenzaron a sospechar en Sagail de alguna parte de su pasado que nunca nos contó en ningún momento. El no podía evitar que algún día. Dejaríamos como grupo el limitarnos a ser compañeros de armas. Aunque el no lo reconociese. Mucho menos conmigo, debido a lo molesto que soy para el.

Levantándonos todos del suelo. Recuperados un poco de nuestro cansancio por la incesante lucha contra esas bestias. Decidimos el seguir avanzando hacia una especie de escalera que llevaba al final del alcantarillado. En esa área había como una especia de plaza subterránea. Debido a su construcción que de alguna forma dejaba su entrada al centro de esta.

En este ultimo complejo subterráneo, se encontraban los huevos de los insectos que plagaban el alcantarillado. Sumado a las plagas de ratas que en un lugar con este nivel de humedad y oscuridad. Se dedicaban a aparearse y aumentar su población.

Obviamente este lugar seria el más protegido por el instinto de estas bestias. Al punto de que las mas fuertes y agresivas se encontraban aquí. Muchos soldados que sobrevivieron a las plagas de los primeros niveles del alcantarillado. Al haber limpiado de plagas todos los rincones del alcantarillado. A excepción de este. Estarían a punto de enfrentar a su más grande desafío. A pesar de que éramos mas que las plagas restantes, no nos hacia eso mas fuertes.

Cerca de nueve grupos de soldados, exhaustos completamente. Con gran esfuerzo, lograron acabar con la vida de varias bestias que terminaron por matar a varios miembros de esos grupos. Los cuales no los pudieron proteger.

Sagail, sabiendo que pudimos haberlos protegido con nuestras armas. Decidió no hacerlo por su propia supervivencia. Acercándose al cadáver de uno de ellos. Lo único que pudo hacer como ayuda, fue limpiar un poco la sangre de los cadáveres de los soldados caídos. Y cerrar los ojos de hombres y mujeres jóvenes, que mostraban toda clase de dolor y terror en sus rostros desde el momento en que perdieron la vida.

Ellie, también en ese momento, se sintió inútil al no haber podido ayudar en nada a esos grupos por su cansancio, y a la vez por su temor a quedar igual que ellos.

Sin mencionar a un Pinta completamente aturdido al ver semejante cuadro, no le cabía en la cabeza que este era el tipo de cosas que tendría que soportar cada vez que una guerra ocurriese. No quería aceptar nada como esto, solo se encerraba más y más en su mente con tal de seguir teniendo confianza de salir adelante. Rad se encontraba casi en la misma condición. Ninguno de ellos dos quería interesarse por mucho tiempo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por muy egoísta que fuera de parte de ellos. No le querían dar importancia mientras no les ocurriese nada a ellos.

Finalmente, estábamos viendo que esto no solo era un entrenamiento. De por si nos ordenaron tener que pelear a muerte con estas bestias mientras que, afuera del alcantarillado, muchas personas llegarían a morir por las espadas del gremio de la A.T.S. al tener que estas entrar a la ciudad y buscar a los miembros de Dragons of Vigrid.

De por si nos habían ordenado el evitar que estas plagas del alcantarillado. Intentaran salir hacia el exterior de este y causar un desastre en la capital o incluso, extenderse a través del reino y ocasionar enfermedades que acabarían con la población (debido al hecho de que todo lo que pasaba por el alcantarillado era principalmente basura y drenaje de los baños, cosa que estas bestias comían y dormían en ellas). Haciéndonos luchar contra ellas y a la vez tomarlo como un "entrenamiento" debido a que, en caso de que uno de los gremios atacara. Nos enviarían de vuelta a la cede del consejo para pelear y proteger a los miembros de esa institución. Suponiendo que tendríamos mayor preparación física para enfrentarnos a ellos. Pero de seguro no sabían que desde ese momento ya no estábamos preparados para morir ante ellos si ya ocurrieron perdidas valiosas (en vidas) dentro de este alcantarillado.

Cuando uno de los espadachines que estaba llorando por ver a su compañera muerta en sus brazos. Por un momento, comenzó a mirar a Sagail como si el fuera culpable de esta tragedia.

Sagail en parte, se sentía culpable por no proteger a los demás y solo dedicarse mas a destruir por su ira y rencor acumulados. Cosa que lo motiva a priorizar mas su supervivencia personal que el ayudar a otros.

En ese instante. Un golpe en el rostro le llego a Sagail por parte de ese espadachín. Cuyas lágrimas en su rostro reflejaban su desesperación y su frustración por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su compañera.

El espadachín no dejaba de gritarle a un desplomado Sagail que pudo perfectamente haberles ayudado a pelear con esas bestias, perfectamente habría hecho que Ellie como acolita nos hubiera recuperado del cansancio con sus habilidades y a la vez haber atacado por lo menos a algunas bestias. Y que el, como ladrón y con ello, un potencial asesino por naturaleza según sus aspiraciones con esa profesión. Podría haberse valido de su instinto asesino como fuerza para ayudarles.

Era evidente que mi profesión en ese momento al no ser considerada de importancia, tuvo su "utilidad" al no tener que soportar los insultos de las personas de los otros grupos con la misma fuerza que Sagail y Ellie tuvieron que soportar.

Pinta tampoco quedó exento de esto. Debido a que al ser socialmente considerado un "especialista" por su profesión. Después de Sagail, fue quien mas golpizas sin motivo recibió de parte de ellos. La gran diferencia era que, a diferencia de Sagail. El evitaba los golpes y los bloqueaba de vez en cuando mientras escuchaba cada quejido de parte de ellos.

Pinta realmente estaba sorprendido de lo que veía, incluso Rad mantuvo prudencia al ver ese incidente. Pero Pinta en cambio, como aun tenia cierta "inocencia" de lo que veía, aun no podía entender lo que de por si era el valor de la vida de un ser querido. Debido a que nadie cercano a el (si es que había alguien) ha muerto ante sus ojos por lo que hasta lo que sabemos de el, hemos visto.

Pinta llego a enfurecerse al llegar a tener que soportar los golpes. Aunque no podía entender con absoluta claridad lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. El lo único que pudo decirles era que el dedicarse a atacarnos y golpearnos no iba a traer nada de vuelta a la normalidad. Que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Por lo frío e imprudente que sonó ese ultimo comentario, los espadachines y soldados que estaban insultándonos. Comenzaron a desenfundar sus armas delante de nosotros. Obviamente Pinta no mostró ninguna clase de tacto al decir la verdad de las cosas en mal momento. Provocando a actuar de esa forma a los demás soldados con nosotros y arrinconándonos a uno de los canales de agua del drenaje.

La pérdida de seres queridos en un lugar como este, no solo como primera experiencia de algunos. Cambió de golpe la forma de actuar de muchos soldados que hace unas horas, rebosaban confianza y alegría momentos antes de entrar aquí.

Entonces en ese instante. Parado en un montículo de esta plaza subterránea del alcantarillado. El alquimista llamó la atención de todos los soldados que pensaban cortar el cuerpo de Sagail con sus espadas.

Apareciendo repentinamente en un momento desesperado para todos nosotros. El veía como algo inútil que nos matáramos entre nosotros a tan corta edad.

Según el comprendía todos los sentimientos encontrados por parte de las victimas de los ataques de las bestias de este alcantarillado. En ese momento, el alquimista con una sonrisa que, además de imprudente, mostraba cierta "sinceridad" con sus intenciones. Poniéndose frente a los dolidos soldados, les gritó que como soldado y fiel creyente de los ideales de su gremio. Pensaba algún día junto a su gente lograrían cambiar estas tragedias por milagros, borrar las lagrimas de la gente y regresar a todos los seres queridos de cada persona a la vida, incluido los compañeros de el mismo.

Siendo creyentes fieles del mito de los árboles Yggdrasil, decía que su gremio pronto a través de sus experimentos, llegaría a descubrir como lograr la vida eterna encontrando los últimos árboles de esta creencia y así, crear un nuevo edén como una vez este dios dio origen según el mito.

Proponiéndoles a estos que se unieran a sus filas. Comenzaron desde detener sus llantos. A pensar en las posibilidades de si esto podía llegar a ser cierto o no el mito mencionado.

En ese momento, me acordé del mito que tanto solía leer tiempo atrás cuando era entrenado por mi padre. Debido a que el trabaja para ese gremio. Por lo que estaba completamente influenciado por sus creencias y valores.

Comencé a hacerme escuchar frente a la gente y al alquimista de que, por muy cierto que llegara a ser ese mito, por muy preciso que llegaran a ser sus avances en sus experimentos y por mucho que se esfuercen en lograr su meta. Deberían pensar primero en la cantidad de vidas que sus experimentos han sacrificado y llegarán a sacrificar antes de recién encontrar un solo árbol que apenas podría regresar a la vida a unas pocas personas.

Preguntándole de que si llegaran a hacerlo, seguro pensarán detenidamente, a quienes regresarían a la vida. Obviamente cuando alguien se refiere a regresar a la vida a "todos". No creo que quiera regresar a la gente que desconoce o que, como el caso de Pinta, no haya formado ninguna clase de lazo afectivo o familiar.

Agregándole también delante de todos en ese instante, de que una vez que tuviesen alguna de esas hojas de ese mítico árbol en sus manos. Obviamente no regresarían a la vida a alguien pobre o cuyo valor e importancia, Sea política, profesional o social. Llegase a ser nula para los que se adueñen de ese árbol.

De alguna forma aunque quisieran salvar a todos. De existir realmente el árbol Yggdrasil, las hojas de uno solo no salvaría a todas las personas, tarde o temprano los llevarían a ser selectivos con eso de a quienes salvar y a quienes no de la muerte. De alguna u otra forma no lograrían su meta de esa forma. Mas aun si esto llevaría a un derramamiento de sangre inútil.

El alquimista al escuchar esto, no aceptaba que mis palabras. Aunque vinieran de alguien sin importancia como yo. Llegaran a poner en duda en ese instante a los desconsolados grupos de soldados frente a sus compañeros caídos.

Gritándome que gente como yo que no creía en la salvación (por medios "divinos") que como gremio pensaban traerle a este reino. No tenía derecho la gente como yo de seguir con vida. Esa seria en parte la razón por la cual insta a que la gente le siga a el y a aquellos que dirigen su gremio.

Volví a decir a viva voz de que, hasta que no muestre aquí y ahora su "salvación". Debíamos por ahora dejar tantos idealismos y por lo menos tratar de vivir por nuestra cuenta como mínima muestra de respeto a aquellos jóvenes que en su muerte, perdieron sus sueños y esperanzas en esta vida.

Quien crea en la muerte como solución a los problemas, es por que no tiene el valor ni la capacidad de sobrellevarlos y vivir con ellos. Razón por la cual no iba a aceptar que su loco experimento (el cual solo hemos visto hasta ahora una parte de este), llegara a ocasionar mas muertes de las que han ocurrido.

Rápidamente, Sagail reacciona junto a Ellie y a Pinta. Poniéndose a limpiar las heridas de los heridos y los muertos. Mientras que Rad, se pone adelante de mí en caso de que el alquimista intentara atacarnos una vez más con sus botellas explosivas.

Pidiéndoles Sagail a los otros soldados que se llevaran los cuerpos de todas las personas que encontraran aquí fuera del alcantarillado. Durante algunos segundos, pensaron y reaccionaron de forma de que todos comenzaron a evacuar el alcantarillado desde ese nivel.

El alquimista, indignado y sorprendido a la vez por la falta de fe de los jóvenes de hoy en día, no soportaba el hecho de que no pudiesen creer en un futuro ideal como el que este gremio prometía darles.

Yo le respondí que los jóvenes que forman la generación de ahora. Han dejado de ser idealistas en ese sentido, cayendo irremediablemente en otras cosas igual o peores.

Pero de alguna forma debemos pensar de forma realista sobre nuestros sueños y metas para el futuro. Pensar de que una vez que no podamos cumplir un sueño. Tener algo más que hacer en esta vida. Y no ligar demasiado su vida a solo un sueño que cada persona tenga. Una vez que un sueño llegue a cumplirse. La vida no debe terminar allí.

Debe siempre haber más aspiraciones en esta vida. Aunque no todas se puedan lograr en el proceso. Sin eso, la gente llegara con el tiempo a perder el sentido de su existir y comenzaran las siguientes generaciones a buscar el escape a la realidad de las cosas. Ya sea mediante creencias, modas, ídolos que según sus gustos sigan. Y finalmente. Creerán que todo girara en torno a la apariencia de las cosas. Llegaran a pensar que el solo ser reconocidos por su apariencia los hará sentir "importantes". Dejando de lado cualquier preparación que tengan por su futuro o por sus sueños en la mayoría de las personas que tengan la tendencia a ser "influenciables" a los medios.

Le dije que por lo menos yo no esperaba que alguien como el, llegase a escuchar mis ideas. Debido a que aun no tengo la edad ni tampoco un cargo de importancia que me permita expresar mi opinión. Todos dicen que existe el derecho a opinión. Pero lo que no saben, es que no es algo que socialmente se debe exigir. Es algo que se debe "ganar" asumiendo un cargo de importancia que permita que tus ideas sean escuchadas.

Ese ultimo sermón, cambio completamente los ánimos del alquimista. No soportaba la rigidez de mi forma de pensar y con ello, la incapacidad de tener fe en las cosas que no son vistas con ojos "normales".

Desafiándome a seguirlo. Me dijo que si un simplón como yo seguía pensando así, no duraría mucho con vida. Por lo que encontró adecuado este momento para según el, hacerme ver la "verdad" de las cosas convirtiéndome en parte del experimento que estaba realizando con sus masacrados compañeros de grupo.

En ese instante, una figura cuyo brillo se reflejaba por las antorchas del lugar. Se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia nosotros. En ese momento la presión se hizo notar en los miembros de mi grupo. Rápidamente, Ellie uso su fuerza mental para crear un aura defensiva con mayor fuerza que antes sobre nosotros. Aprovechando también de curarnos de todas las heridas que teníamos.

En ese momento, traté de mejorar mi concentración concentrando en mi pulso mi fuerza física y a la vez en mis ojos. De forma que no fallará algún ataque contra lo que se acercaba.

Rad. A pesar de que ya se habían puesto una masa de insectos delante de nosotros protegiendo a la figura dorada que se detuvo en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo, comenzó de alguna forma a recuperar su sonrisa después de lo que vio. Comenzando a concentrar lentamente su fuerza mental en los brazos cerca de una antorcha otra vez.

Pinta aprovechó el momento para también desenfundar su espada y aprovechar el incremento de agilidad que proporcionó Ellie al grupo descargando toda su fuerza mental en el proceso.

Estábamos preparados para soportar la oleada de los insectos. Pero no estábamos seguros si nuestra preparación valdría de algo contra eso que le causaba gracia al alquimista al ponerse en un rincón donde no podía ser visto por la bestia esta que, poco a poco empezó a acercarse hacia nosotros.

Cuando se acercó esta a la luz, nos dimos cuenta de que era un escarabajo de mayor tamaño que todos los demás. Solo que este. Era de color dorado y a la vez su brillo lo hacia parecer hecho su cuerpo entero de ese metal. Algo "llamativo" para tratarse de una bestia que podría matarnos como criatura salvaje que era.

Sabíamos que no podíamos ganar contra la criatura esa. Pero también sabíamos que perfectamente podríamos escapar si nos coordinábamos bien.

Rad en ese instante, comenzó una vez más a sonreír, diciendo que la retirada de todo el grupo ya la había planeado en cierta forma. Gritándole al alquimista de que si tanto creía en el éxito de su experimento, que entonces se quedara encerrado con el.

Finalmente ejecutando su plan. Creó con sus dos brazos, tres muros de fuego hechos con su fuerza mental que, durante todo el tiempo que estaban detenidas las criaturas preparándose para atacar. Estuvo creando ese hechizo sin que fuese visto por estos.

El alquimista. Sorprendido por lo que planeaba hacer, no iba a dejar que nosotros escapáramos. Arriesgando su propio pellejo lanzando sus botellas explosivas directo a los insectos agrupados frente a nosotros. Nos dio la oportunidad de escapar del lugar.

Subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, volvimos al tercer nivel del alcantarillado donde corrimos tan rápido como pudimos. No sin antes que a Rad se le ocurriera bloquear la entrada de la misma forma con su habilidad recién adquirida.

Esto funcionaba bien con esas criaturas. Pero parecía no afectar en el avance de esa bestia dorada. Ya que pasaba a través de esos muros de fuego como si el calor no le afectase como a las otras criaturas.

El alquimista detrás de nosotros, no dejaba de lanzar sus bombas de acido, destruyendo las paredes del complejo subterráneo en el proceso. Eso permitió que el paso del escarabajo dorado se entorpeciera al tener que verse forzado a pasar a través de los escombros. Estuve atento a cada botella que lanzaba. Haciéndolas explotar todas y cada una con las flechas que disparaba a estas.

El alquimista en su frustración, trato de acelerar el paso de sus piernas bloqueando el mismo el paso de su experimento lanzando una botella explosiva hacia este sepultándolo en los escombros que generó la explosión.

Permitiéndole así el correr mas sin tener que evitar la explosión que ocasionaban mis flechas al hacer explotar sus bombas cada vez que las lanzaba. Pinta estaba frustrándose que aun no llegáramos a la escalera que nos llevaría de nuevo a los primeros niveles donde estaban descansando el grupo de Gunglian y Rouget.

El no pensaba irse sin antes darle una lección al alquimista bastardo según el.

Espero el momento que íbamos a subir las escaleras del pasillo para atacarle. Aprovechando lo cerrado que era, no iba a atreverse a hacer explotar una de sus botellas y ocasionar una explosión que lo mate a el también.

Acelerando aun mas el paso, Sagail también comenzó a entender la idea que el tenia dentro del lugar. Corriendo finalmente más rápido que todos nosotros. Subieron las escaleras, llegando nosotros vimos como en un rincón esperaban que el alquimista llegara a subir. Haciéndolo de esa forma finalmente.

Apenas el alquimista, algo herido por las bestias que lo atacaban en el camino durante la persecución. Recibió el fuerte impacto en su escudo de la espada de Pinta y a la vez un corte en su cuerpo con el cuchillo de Sagail.

En un breve enfrentamiento, Pinta atacó con su arma al alquimista, el cual trataba de protegerse con su escudo y espada que portaba. Sagail atacando también en ese espacio tan cerrado. Ambos atacaron con fuerza hacia el alquimista. Pero cada ataque que lanzaban, su escudo y espada lo bloqueaban.

Me volteé un momento mientras Rad y Ellie esperaban en la salida de este lugar.

Decidí probar el disparar una flecha hacia el alquimista. Logrando herir su brazo y con un ultimo golpe de parte de Pinta, cae al piso derrotado.

Sagail decide en ese momento aprovechar de agarrarlo de sus ropas y golpearlo preguntándole si diría o no a que venia realmente este experimento. Que tenia que ver esta masacre innecesaria de sus experimentos con las promesas que tenían los lideres de su gremio para la gente de este reino.

El alquimista dijo que su obligación no era el responder. Al punto que llegó a sacar una ultima botella explosiva de su bolsillo. Antes de que pudiera destaparla. Y hacer que el oxigeno del aire liberara su contenido explosivo. Le dispare una última flecha a sus brazos para detenerle. Cayendo la botella por las escaleras.

En fracción de segundos, el alquimista intento atacar a Sagail, quien le propinó una fuerte puñalada en su estomago y Pinta lo empuja con la llamarada de su espada.

Quemándose la ropa del alquimista mientras rodaba por las escaleras, una llamarada paso por encima de la botella que se estaba cayendo. Ocasionando una fuerte explosión y a la vez forzando a Pinta y a Sagail a salir de allí apenas vieron una bola de fuego surgir frente a ellos. Estando a punto de quemarse vivos. Son rápidamente recuperados por Ellie quien sacrifica sus últimas energías para evitar morir quemados por el fuego de la explosión.

Derrumbándose completamente el acceso al tercer nivel del alcantarillado, aprovechamos ese momento para reunirnos con Gunglian y los demás. No sin que antes, a Rad se le ocurriera derrumbar la segunda entrada al tercer nivel del alcantarillado. Canalizando el fuego de otra antorcha y dando origen a una bola de fuego repetidas veces hasta derrumbar completamente la entrada.

Una vez reunidos con todo el grupo. Decidimos salir corriendo fuera del alcantarillado. Mientras alertábamos a los otros grupos de que nuestro trabajo se dio por "terminado".

Todos y cada uno de los grupos. Salieron del alcantarillado. Desde los más numerosos grupos hasta los más reducidos debido a las pérdidas de vidas ocurridas allí dentro.

Sagail, comenzó de alguna forma a dudar sobre las palabras que el alquimista dijo, si es que realmente llegaría a ser cierto ese mito de los árboles que tanto sigue el gremio de la A.T.S. si el estar unido a ellos le ayudaría a alcanzar sus metas que tiene deseos de cumplir.

Todos los soldados que estaban presentes, comenzaron a buscar entre los cadáveres que trajeron de vuelta a la superficie. Si es que eran o no conocidos o parte de su grupo. Ocasionando el llanto y sufrimiento de muchos al ver los rostros de sus compañeros muertos o simplemente no haberlos podido encontrar por ningún lado.

Ni siquiera el entrenamiento que nos daban para la guerra era mejor que la misma. Al momento en que el consejo se entere de que. Por el bien de la supervivencia de estos jóvenes y a la vez de la ciudad Capital. Tuvimos que cerrar el acceso a la mitad del alcantarillado para poder lograr detener el avance de las plagas que estaban presentes allí dentro.

Uno de los soldados, al ver todo esto, corrió la voz de que como mínimo acto de respeto a los muertos. Guardáramos un minuto de silencio y saludáramos hacia sus cuerpos. Quienes cayeron muertos en acción y ninguna placa les dio gloria alguna al final. No fueron reconocidos como héroes por los miembros del consejo. Si no como otras personas más en la lista de difuntos de esta semana por los incidentes que ocasionaban los experimentos de la A.T.S.

Pinta observaba hacia la entrada del alcantarillado. Como si supiera que el trabajo quedo a medio terminar debido a que esa bestia dorada que vimos. No pudimos ser capaces ni de acercarnos a ella.

Razón por la cual el planeaba entrenar aún más duro como para poder solo derrotar a todas esas bestias y detener los experimentos que alquimistas como el que vimos dentro realizaban.

Sagail, al ver a todas las personas de su edad que yacían muertas en el suelo, en fila frente a el. Le hizo pensar que de ahora por delante, si buscaba la supervivencia personal. Por lo menos, lograr la sobrevivencia de sus más cercanos como mínimo acto como persona.

Ellie se preguntaba, si ella podría ser igual de fuerte que su hermana Hanna como persona y a la vez poder proteger a todos los que le rodean. Evitando así el tener que sentirse culpable por todo lo vivido dentro del alcantarillado.

Yo ya tenia claro la insensibilidad de algunos por las tragedias de otros. Por lo que ya tenia claro que si algún día llegaba a estar tendido en el piso. Nadie, se acercaría a mi ni para darme un entierro digno debido a lo poco que era tomado en cuenta mi profesión y mi persona a la vez.

La tragedia ocurrida en el alcantarillado era notable. Cuando llegaron los guardias a ordenar nuestra presencia en la cede. No se limitaron a ver como algunos no querían desprenderse de sus camaradas muertos. Nos pudimos dar cuenta en ese entonces de que nuestro entrenamiento hasta ahora no nos hacía superiores a nadie. Debido a que no somos capaces de arriesgarnos por las personas debido a nuestros intereses personales. Nuestros sueños y metas que de alguna forma nos impiden sacrificar nuestras vidas por causas ajenas a nosotros.

Muchos de esos soldados de primera profesión. Antes de entrar al alcantarillado. Ya tenían mayor experiencia que todos nosotros. Logrando sobrevivir sin muchas heridas que curar. En parte lo único que podría agradecer de este trabajo, fue el salir vivo de este. El cual fue de por si un fracaso. Debido a que la mitad del alcantarillado fue bloqueado para que no avanzaran mas las plagas de insectos y a la vez para salvarnos a nosotros mismos si es que podíamos.

Cuando dimos ese reporte al consejo como grupo. No hubo ninguna gloria hacia nosotros ni mucho menos a los difuntos por la falta de tiempo.

Lo único que podían hacer ahora era enterrar en la iglesia de la capital a los jóvenes que murieron en el alcantarillado. Pero ordenaron a todos los sobrevivientes que no hiciesen nada todavía. Debido a que según ellos. Era posible que llegaran a haber más muertos una vez terminado el día.

Todos los soldados de primera profesión en el edificio del consejo decidieron repartirse equipo entre ellos y a la vez decidieron curar las heridas de los sobrevivientes. De forma que todos debían sobrevivir a toda costa la batalla encarnizada que se iba a desatar justo en unos momentos mas.

Justo fue tal y como lo dije. Soldados de segunda profesión entraron corriendo empujando a todos para hablar con los miembros del consejo real. Eran un caballero y un cazador. Completamente lastimados y aporreados por la pelea que tuvieron. Anunciaron que la caballería de la A.T.S. entro a la ciudad por el sur y ya esta acabando con toda resistencia en las entradas este y oeste.

Inmediatamente. Las órdenes que el consejo anunció fueron las siguientes. Procurar no entrometerse en la pelea entre Dragons of Vigrid y la A.T.S. dentro de la ciudad. Por el grave riesgo que corríamos de morir al pelear contra una elite de soldados. Ya había demasiada gente aquí desesperada y aterrada por lo vivido en el alcantarillado como para seguir enfrentando a la muerte.

La otra orden fue justamente el proteger el edificio del consejo con nuestras vidas. No dejar que nada ni nadie entre al edificio del consejo.

Una vez que esta batalla entre gremios termine. Tendríamos que ir avanzando cuidadosamente para realizar la cuenta de civiles victimas de la lucha entre gremios. Yo no podía aceptar que por la salvación de unos pocos. Se tuviera que sacrificar a las masas. Que era exactamente lo que Tristan III como rey juró una vez proteger mientras seguía aquí en el reino.

A mi no me interesaba pelear esta batalla realmente. Tenía como todos los demás miedo a morir. Pero de alguna forma, si mi padre estaba liderando a uno de los grupos que entraron a la ciudad. Esta seria mi oportunidad de finalmente vengarme y acabar con el. No importa si yo mismo llegaba a perder la vida en el proceso. Tenia que de una vez por todas acabar con el sufrimiento que tantos años me causó.

También comencé a pensar que si había gente importante del gremio de Dragons of Vigrid oculta dentro de la ciudad. Esta seria mi oportunidad para hablar con uno de los lideres de ese gremio para poder averiguar la vida personal de mi difunto mentor. Y a la vez la posibilidad de encontrar el paradero del pueblo nevado de Lutie. Lugar donde podría encontrar a mi familia.

Cuando salimos del edificio para formar la barricada. La lluvia comenzó a fortalecerse. Xavina y Maverick, quienes sobrevivieron a la batalla en la entrada oeste. Llegaron heridos por las lanzas que la caballería de la A.T.S. portaba.

Inmediatamente, Ellie y yo decidimos ayudarlos ganándolos en unas bancas a los lados del puente de acceso al castillo de la sede. En ese lugar curamos sus heridas y con gran descarga de fuerza mental. Pudimos cerrar la mayoría de sus heridas que podían serles fatales a largo plazo.

Maverick, aunque estaba mas recuperado de sus heridas gracias a la curación. Dijo que pudo partir una lanza con sus manos. Cuando la vi, la punta de esta lanza según él le pertenecía a un caballero anciano. Que con ello fue apartado de su camino con un solo golpe de esta.

Cuando escuche eso de el. Ya me di cuenta por que parte de la ciudad empezar a buscar a mi padre. Sagail se dio cuenta de la locura que estaba pensando hacer. Al punto que llego a poner su cuchilla en frente de mi. Diciendo que no pretendía volver a desobedecer las órdenes de un superior otra vez. Ya que no quería que ocurriera lo mismo que en Izlude llegó a pasar por privilegiar sus razones personales.

Obviamente noté la preocupación en Sagail por su compañera Rouget y su hermano ahora que estábamos en una situación como esta.

Yo no iba a esperar que me acompañaran tampoco. Le dije que era cosa mía si llegaba a ir solo. De todas formas, yo ni siquiera le pedí ayuda ni a el ni a nadie del grupo. Ya que di por conclusión que no me iban a escuchar.

Pinta en ese momento recordó que en la iglesia, Hanna aun se encontraba allí entrenando. Razón por la cual sintió la obligación de ir a buscarla. Algo en su mente le ocasionaba una vez más ese extraño dolor de cabeza que le ocurría cada vez que veía algo que podría recordar en su desaparecida memoria. Aunque nosotros no sabíamos el paradero exacto de la iglesia. El parecía recordarlo como si tuviera un mapa de la ciudad en su cabeza. Pidiéndole ayuda a Gunglian y a Ellie de que lo acompañen para ayudar a Hanna. Pinta comenzó a creer que corría peligro al saber que estarían buscando dentro de cada edificio al personal de Dragons of Vigrid con tal de eliminarlos a todos. Sin importar si habían civiles de rehenes o interponiéndose en su camino.

Gunglian comenzó a pensar de que en el camino podría llegar a sacar de las casas a los civiles y así mandarlos a refugiarse al edificio de la cede mientras la batalla ocurría. Pidiéndole ayuda a Saint y a Rad de que convenciesen a mas gente que pudiera ayudar a cubrirlos en el camino. Procurando no adentrarse demasiado en la zona de guerra.

Sagail, al ver como algunos grupos que escucharon las ideas de Gunglian. Comenzó a sorprenderse de como los otros grupos que, a pesar de la traumante experiencia ocurrida en el alcantarillado. Empezaron a pensar de idéntica forma.

Mientras que otros grupos de soldados, los cuales estaban completos. Pensaban quedarse estáticos en la entrada de la cede. Por miedo a perder sus vidas en el proceso.

Rouget, al recordar que por aquí estaría mi padre peleando, sintió una fuerte necesidad de ir a buscarlo para enfrentarlo y tener su propia venganza personal.

Cosa que Sagail no quería aceptar como idea. Pero que por desgracia. También se dejaría llevar por su rencor al recordar que entre los miembros de Dragons of Vigrid podía estar la persona responsable de su trágica infancia. Razón por la cual esta vez, como joven impulsivo que aun era a pesar de pasar a la adultez. Termina acompañando a Rouget en el camino y a la vez Maverick y Xavina deciden ir una vez más a protegerles con más fuerza que la vez anterior que fueron grupo.

En ese momento. El bardo que en la mañana acompañamos hasta llegar a la sede. Aparece una vez más. Pidiendo mí ayuda para poder salir de la ciudad. Debido a que tenía una misión cuya urgencia aumentaría a medida que pasen los días. La cual consistía en recibir una crónica de parte de los líderes de la ciudad de Payon. La cual de forma explicita le notificaría a la capital su situación económica y política real debido a que, hasta la prensa escrita era sometida a una campaña de desinformación por parte de los gremios en conflicto. Cosa de mantener la clandestinidad de toda acción que realizaran dentro del reino.

En este instante. Iba a finalmente comprender la labor que un bardo tiene realmente como informante a la vez de soldado.

Una vez más todo el grupo en el que formo parte, se moviliza a través de la ciudad, una vez mas desobedecemos una orden que nos volverá a poner nuestras profesiones y nuestras vidas en riesgo.

Y no íbamos a ser los únicos. Al juzgar por los ánimos en que se encontraban los soldados que cargaban con el peso de la muerte de sus compañeros en el alcantarillado. Verían esta escaramuza como la posibilidad de vengarse de la A.T.S. por su experimento que cobro demasiadas vidas en el alcantarillado. Ya que este de por si generó todas esas plagas que nos ordenaron combatir.

Cada uno de nosotros se iría por distintos lados. Ya sea para proteger a sus compañeros o para tratar de llevar a cabo sus deseos personales en esta pelea. La cual podría ser la ultima de muchos.

Afuera de la ciudad. Los miembros de la A.T.S. que estaban viendo desde la entrada oeste el "espectáculo" que iban a presenciar.

Melfina, la extraña soldado y líder de ese grupo. Comenzó a observar extrañada la entrada del alcantarillado. Toda vigilancia de su entrada desapareció. Incluido los soldados de primera profesión. Pensando que el consejo real ya empezó a mover sus piezas dentro de la ciudad.

Ella empezó a preguntarse si con esas molestias de novatos protegiendo la cede del consejo llegarían o no a entorpecer su plan. Empezó a preguntarle a su grupo a que deseaban llegar los miembros del consejo arriesgando la vida de unos "niños" según su opinión.

Los que la acompañaban. Sabían bastante bien que para su edad era bastante dotada en cuanto a conocimientos de ciencia y como estratega militar bastante fría y consecuente. Aunque en el fondo seguía siendo una joven de 19 años que recién comenzaba a entender y a poder expresar su propia opinión. Social y políticamente uno es considerado adulto pasando los 18 años de edad. Aunque era bastante obvio que los jóvenes de hoy desean tener derecho a opinión mucho antes. Razón por la cual a pesar de su edad. Seguían viendo en ella más que una líder, Una protegida del gremio.

El sumo sacerdote, deseaba ver como estaban las cosas en la iglesia de la capital. Solicitando el permiso de Melfina para entrar a la zona de guerra y arreglar sus asuntos propios.

Concediéndole el permiso, este le pregunto que iba a pasar al final con el experimento realizado en los alcantarillados.

Por culpa de esos jóvenes de primera profesión, más de la mitad del alcantarillado fue destruido y en la otra parte fueron completamente exterminadas las plagas. Información que uno de sus contactos le entrego hace unos momentos.

Melfina, una joven con un rostro que hasta la fecha siempre ha sido completamente inexpresivo. La frialdad de sus decisiones eran casi palpables. Ella tenía en su control no solo la información que corría a través del consejo del reino, sino también dentro de cada lugar e institución relacionada a este. Ya que muchos soldados de primera profesión y lideres han comenzado a creer en el mito que planean resolver como gremio al notar la incompetencia del consejo real como dirigentes del reino. Convirtiéndose en sus espías y contactos dentro de los rincones de este.

Ella espera poder averiguar cuales son los planes que según ella, esos 12 ancianos del concejo pensaban llevar a cabo. Aprovechando de que uno de ellos, era un espía al servicio de su gremio. Que hasta ahora no ha sido descubierto. Por lo cual ella piensa que después de la batalla podrá esperar tranquilamente cualquier información que le hiciese falta.

En cuanto al alquimista atrapado en el alcantarillado. Ella dio la orden de que no intentaran nada "heroico" a todos los miembros de su grupo presentes. Debido a que el experimento aun no había terminado. Y tampoco debía hacerlo. El que esté encerrado le permitirá con el paso de los meses ver como se masifica la población de las plagas gracias a esta bestia que, gracias a esas extrañas ramas de árbol que rompieron, Pudo surgir. Pensando de que esta clase de criaturas que hace un tiempo el supuesto "fin del mundo". Las destruyo y las hizo desaparecer. De alguna u otra forma sabrán el paradero de los bosques de estos extraños árboles q habla el mito. Ya que eran enemigos directos del dios creador Odín y por lo tanto, deberían saber todo sobre este.

Uno de los soldados que estaba en el grupo dijo que si no lo sacábamos de allí. Moriría asesinado antes de que terminara el experimento.

Ella, manteniendo la inexpresividad de su rostro. Dijo que no esperaba de todas formas que el sobreviviera. El ya cumplió su vida útil según ella. Al tener que darle inicio al experimento. Por lo que ya pensara si será factible o no regresarlo a la vida si es que logran hacer realidad esa promesa que tienen como gremio.

Pero la mujer caballero, al no estar muy segura de las intenciones de ella, le pregunto a que venia todo eso que dijo. Melfina le responde que estas órdenes no son suyas. Sino de sus superiores. Dice que aunque tenga un rango mayor que todos en el gremio. Mientras haya alguien superior a ella. Debe resignarse a obedecer. No importa las consecuencias de seguir esa orden. Eso es ser una "profesional" según ella en su trabajo. Obviamente esas palabras son de mi padre.

Al escuchar eso. Obviamente esa chica ha sido criada con los mismos principios que mi padre lo hizo conmigo. Aunque este parece que tuvo un trato mas adecuado con ella al ser como quería que hubiese sido yo. Causando cierto temor en los miembros del grupo. Quienes no veían expresión alguna en Melfina. Veían en esta la sucesora definitiva de su padre. Uno de los principales cabecillas del gremio de la A.T.S. y comandante de la caballería montada de la organización.

Lo sorprendente era que. Solo basto que su hermana, la mujer caballero. Iniciara su carrera como espadachín como para que mi padre dejara de dedicarse a ella y centrar toda su atención en su "protegida". La cual no solo demostró fuerza y liderazgo. Sino un gran conocimiento como Bio-alquimista a tan corta edad. Siendo una de las soldados mas fuertes e inteligentes dentro del gremio.

Pero su falta de personalidad es reflejo por el hecho de imitar y ser igual que su padre en ideas y conducta. Un afecto igual de odioso al que tuve un tiempo.

Dentro del alcantarillado. El alquimista que seguía atrapado. Logro levantarse de los escombros. Al ver que estaba sin salida alguna. Comenzó a pensar si lo que dije yo de alguna forma podría ser cierto o no. Pero el no quiso perder su fe hasta el final. Incluso teniendo enfrente a la bestia de su experimento enfrente suyo.

Esta, no fue afectada en casi nada por la explosión y los escombros que cayeron encima de ella. De hecho, solo consiguieron aumentar su agresividad teniendo como blanco al alquimista. El no deseaba morir bajo sus colmillos para que después sus restos fuesen convertidos en incubadora. Razón por la cual una ultima botella explosiva que tenia en sus manos. Tomándola y abriéndola de forma que el oxigeno active su contenido explosivo.

Mirando hacia el techo del alcantarillado. Comenzó a despedirse de su gremio con la esperanza de que pronto lograrían la resurrección de el y sus compañeros caídos una vez lograsen sus ambiciones.

Lanzando la botella a sus pies con fuerza. La flama de la explosión consumió su cuerpo por completo en el momento que el escarabajo dorado iba a lanzarse contra el. La fe de algunas personas lleva a hacer cosas más allá de la gente ordinaria. La gente que actuaba acorde a sus deseos de vivir. La gente que, trata de apegarse lo suficiente a ella como yo. Ya sea material o no.

La explosión llego a sentirse bajo los pies del grupo donde Melfina se encontraba. Observando abajo con su rostro inexpresivo. Comenzó a pensar que había ocurrido lo que termino por suceder.

La bestia del alcantarillado. Al verse frustrada por no tener en sus garras mas que jirones de ropa en el suelo y la sangre del alquimista que, acabo con su vida a través del suicidio. Comenzó a rugir enfurecida por su deseo de sangre. Comenzando a destruir lo q estaba a su paso. Con el deseo de poder salir algún día del alcantarillado.

Mientras en el consejo real. Los miembros estaban algo pensativos si es que las decisiones que han tomado hasta ahora han sido las más acertadas.

Protegerse a si mismos junto con el castillo que era la cede de este, haber enviado a jóvenes sin experiencia en un trabajo repentino que cobro las vidas de muchos de ellos, y mas encima, tener que usarlos una vez mas para pelear contra los gremios en disputa dentro de la ciudad. Estando ya desmoralizados la mayoría por lo sucedido en el alcantarillado.

Otra cosa que los dejaba en un silencio absoluto, era el hecho de tener que proteger al reino manteniendo su autoridad como consejo a toda costa. Pero al precio de dejar desprotegida a la población que podría llegar a ser sacrificada por la lucha entre estos dos gremios. Los cuales a falta de personal especializado, tendrían que resignarse a protegerse solo ellos mismos. Para al menos mantener a salvo las otras ciudades de cualquier escaramuza de este tipo.

Estas decisiones tomadas marcaron de por si ese día. Ya que demostró la impotencia que tenia el consejo a falta de su líder. El rey Tristan III. Que al dejar a cargo a estos dos gremios el control del reino durante su ausencia. Nunca pensó el tener que llegar a desaparecer por tanto tiempo. De hecho ni siquiera pudo nombrar un posible sucesor que de alguna forma lograra mantener la estabilidad que logro el durante su estadía. Y sobre todo poder haber tenido al menos, Una parte del ejército que se llevo, para poder si quiera hacerle frente a estos gremios en guerra.

_Ese día. En el exterior de la capital. En Payon se estaban preparando los miembros de Dragons of Vigrid para marchar una vez más hacia la capital. No sin antes tener que enfrentar a la A.T.S. la cual llego a ese territorio para destruir sus fuertes y así facilitar el control de ese sector._

_Afueras del reino, se decía que en la capital de los sabios Yuno. Algo estaba por suceder. Ya que se dice que uno de los creyentes en la religión nórdica decía haber encontrado unas plumas en el suelo que eran de gran tamaño. Lejos mas grandes que las de cualquier ave que se haya visto. Razón por la cual piensan que algo grande va a ocurrir allí._


	10. RO Memories Chapter X

_De que rayos sirve el andar inculcando y predicando ideas cuando el mismo predicador no pone estas en práctica. Al final… ¿Qué ejemplo quedara para las generaciones que surjan con rencor hacia la vida que han tenido? Y para los que han tenido mejor suerte… ¿podrán estos siquiera valorar lo que han obtenido durante su vida a la hora de mirar a otro lado?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Inicia la batalla en la capital: la venganza personal de Rouget.**

La lluvia por un momento se detiene. Los ruidos de las espadas que sonaban por cada miembro de Dragons of Vigrid que salía de su escondite se hacían sentir en gran parte de la ciudad.

Un cansado Gunglian. Al ir corriendo de puerta en puerta mientras iban de camino a la iglesia de la capital. Terminó sacando a todos los civiles de sus casas mientras que Saint y Rad los guiaban hacia la entrada del castillo a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Esto lo hacia a medida que seguía a Pinta y a Ellie. Quienes corrían a toda velocidad rumbo a la iglesia. Como esta quedaba cerca de la entrada oeste. Lo más probable era que ya el gremio de la A.T.S. estaba a las puertas del lugar. Llegando a temer que a Hanna le llegase a ocurrir lo mismo que le ocurrió a muchos en el alcantarillado.

Por primera vez. Pinta comenzó a ser un poco menos inocente en un aspecto. Lastima que esto lo aprendería por las malas.

Sagail, quien seguía a Rouget, estaba consciente de que si no la detenía ahora. Solo conseguiría que la matasen. Los soldados a los que pensaba enfrentar ella. Eran lejos más experimentados que los que enfrentaron hace un tiempo en Izlude. Razón por la cual tuvo que derribarla para insistirle que desistiera de sus deseos de venganza por el momento.

Rouget, no soportaba que Sagail tuviera que protegerle todo el tiempo. Quería de una vez por todas dejar de ser una carga para el en todo sentido. Y lo pensaba lograr a través de su objetivo principal. El cual era tomar su propia venganza de mi padre.

Uno de los caballeros de la A.T.S. que se acercaba. Vio como ellos peleaban entre los dos. Al ver que este los iba a perseguir. Inmediatamente. Tomo a Rouget de su brazo para escapar del soldado que les seguía.

Justo en ese momento. Vieron como por el otro lado se acercaban un grupo de soldados de los nuestros. Al juzgar por su aspecto. Estaban moralmente inhabilitados para pelear. De hecho solo su deseo de morir y acompañar a sus compañeros era la única motivación que les permitía moverse.

Deseando que esta fueran sus últimas batallas. Estos soldados pensaban enfrentar de forma directa y suicida a los soldados de la A.T.S. en venganza por las victimas de sus experimentos dentro de los alcantarillados. Sagail llegaba a sorprenderse del hecho de que no hayan logrado sobrellevar sus rencores y que su conducta apasionada, (la de todo joven a esa edad) llegara a dominarlos emocionalmente.

Una vez mas, por su supervivencia personal, Sagail pensaba aprovechar el ataque suicida de estos soldados como escudo frente al soldado de la A.T.S. aunque esto moralmente no lo encontraba aceptable. Pero como este estaba por alcanzarlos, no tenía mejor opción.

Pasando a través de los soldados, trató de no mirar hacia atrás la dispareja confrontación entre un grupo de jóvenes contra un soldado de elite. El cual hizo que los gritos de hombres y mujeres que eran alcanzados por su lanza retumbaran en los oídos de Sagail.

Rouget insistía que debían ayudarlos, pero Sagail decía que lo único que podrían conseguir seria solo el morir de la misma forma que ellos. Razón por la cual buscaron un edificio donde permanecer ocultos hasta que Maverick y Xavina los alcancen

En la intersección de una calle que comunicaba con la avenida principal de la capital, había un callejón de idéntica forma al lugar donde se encontró a Pinta por primera vez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces. Decidió esconder a Rouget y a si mismo entre la basura encerrándose en uno de los cajones. Esperaban permanecer allí hasta que el peligro pasara.

Mientras la pelea se desarrollaba por las calles. Mientras ellos, apegados entre la basura, completamente silenciados por el temor a ser descubiertos mientras escuchan el ruido del chocar del acero de las armas. Durante las horas que estuvieron refugiados, Sagail le preguntó a Rouget que era lo que le motivó a reaccionar así hace poco.

Desde el día en que por el camino de Izlude a la capital vieron a ese soldado. Ha comenzado a actuar de forma extraña. Ya no suele ser la chica que siempre conseguía mantener la calma en los peores momentos y sobrellevar los problemas como lo era en la academia. La chica que siempre tuvo como única preocupación, no precisamente su desempeño académico (por que era bastante aceptable). Sino el poder dejar un día de estos su adicción al alcohol de una vez por todas.

Al menos eso era todo lo que por un tiempo Sagail sabia de ella. Creía que eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber de ella como para pensar que la conocía completamente (sumado a toda la intimidad que ha habido entre ellos antes de conocerlos).

Pero no era así. Ella, al igual que yo. Sufrió a su modo el haber soportado vivir durante un tiempo con ese anciano frío y cruel según ella. Durante un tiempo.

Todo eso había comenzado tiempo después de la muerte de su padre de sangre. En tiempos que ella en otras tierras estaba terminando su enseñanza en una escuela. Antes de ser convertida un tiempo después en soldado como el.

Su familia de por si era bastante acaudalada. Pero con la muerte de su padre, el único que generaba sustento económico en esos años debido a una enfermedad.

Se vio forzada su madre a buscar matrimonio por conveniencia aprovechando el linaje de su apellido. A través del casamiento con mi padre. El cual fue por mera conveniencia económica.

El problema que tuvo su madre fue que. Al no haber podido soportar emocionalmente la perdida de su esposo. Empezó a priorizar más de la cuenta su necesidad de dinero para sobrevivir. Llegando al punto de hacer un trato que más tarde le seria fatal. Consistiendo en entregar a sus dos hijas a mi padre para que este, las criase como potenciales sucesoras dentro de su familia.

Definitivamente, Sagail encontró demasiado egoísta el hecho de que su propia madre. Al perder la cabeza. Haya deseado cambiar a sus hijas por mantener su fortuna y a la vez para hacer prevalecer su linaje. Como si sus hijas fueran ganado, o algo por el estilo.

Ella fue criada por lo menos durante 8 años junto con su hermana por mi padre. Ella no sabia que el también lo fue un tiempo. Solo que yo si podía estar seguro de que el si era de mi sangre a diferencia de ella.

En esos últimos años. Ella no solo terminó una difícil educación en la academia que estudiaba. Sino también todo ese tiempo había sido entrenada junto a su hermana para que se convirtiesen en espadachines y así ser las sucesoras dentro de la familia de mi padre.

El problema era que su hermana, nunca quiso ser soldado. Ella aspiraba a una vida mucho mas pacifica. En lo posible apartada de lo militar. Quería dedicarse a convertirse en maestra y trabajar en una escuela y con ello. Evitar tener que llegar a portar un arma en toda su vida.

Rouget, como era la menor, no tenía un pensamiento tan sólido de sus metas como lo era en el caso de su hermana mayor. De hecho ella se dejó influenciar bastante un tiempo por las ideas de mi padre y esta llegó a aceptar todas y cada una de ellas. Siendo motivos para que esta se dedicara todo el tiempo a entrenar y dar todo lo necesario con tal de enorgullecerlo. Ya que aun era algo ingenua respecto a las pretensiones que tenía su madre ese tiempo. Y solo llego a descubrir la verdad cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando Sagail apareció en la vida de Rouget. De primera lo vio con ojos de discriminación y a la vez de odio. Ya que en esos años Sagail vagaba por los alrededores del reino como un huérfano en busca de familia, techo y comida.

Como desde ese entonces supo la realidad que ella vivía, pero que ella no entendía. De primera la consideró una "pobre niña rica". Por la ingenuidad que ese entonces llegó a desarrollar.

En esos años, Gunglian aun estaba con una familia en una edad inocente. Sin tener grandes aspiraciones ya que a pesar de que su familia era de simples campesinos. Eran personas de esfuerzo y que nunca les faltaba que comer.

Años mas tarde Sagail seria encontrado por ellos y de alguna forma pasaría a ser parte de su familia.

Rouget nunca creyó, en otras realidades mas que la que mi padre le inculcaba. Su padre biológico a diferencia del mío. Como militar, tenia una vida que por lo general lo apartaba siempre de su familia. Siendo muy raras las veces que llegaba a ver a su esposa y a sus hijas. Razón por la cual el afecto que su madre sentía por su padre biológico, llegó a ser con el tiempo solo en lo material.

Llegó a ser incluso más difícil para el que para mi padre volver a casa para ver como estaba todo en su familia. Razón por la cual era dudoso que el haya hecho lo mismo que hizo mi padre con su hija.

Pasaron varios años en el que ella tuvo varias ocasiones en las que se encontró con Sagail. Quien trabajaba en una suerte de "niñero" de la familia de Gunglian. El cual con el tiempo fue convirtiéndose en un hermano mayor de este ultimo.

Cada vez que pasaban los años. Ella miraba con aun más desprecio a aquellos que su padre consideraba inferiores socialmente. Razón por la cual ingenuamente seguía el juego de su padre ignorando a Sagail. Quien sabiendo mejor que ella la situación en que se encontraba. Lo único que realmente hacia era tan solo saludarla como si nada hubiera pasado. Razón por la cual ese tiempo se molestaba siempre. Al ver que gente más sencilla, perfectamente podían vivir con mayor dicha que ella al tener menos cosas materiales a las que ligarse.

Cuando ella comenzó a terminar sus estudios como escolar, llegó a conocer recién la realidad que estaba viviendo. Ella a través de las golpizas que mi padre le propinaba por no obedecer sus órdenes. Se empezó a dar cuenta que realmente no servia para obedecer ordenes demasiado bien. Razón por la que ha actuado siempre de forma impulsiva frente a sus caprichos.

Eso en parte explicaría el por que su personalidad no le permitió ser espadachín y en lugar de ello volverse una ladrona como Sagail. Pero habían mas razones de por medio. Mientras mas escuchaba Sagail la historia personal de Rouget. Se daría cuenta que ve de alguna u otra forma en el. Algo más que un amigo, compañero de armas y confidente.

En sus últimos años con mi padre. Fueron cada uno de ellos mas duro que el anterior. Debido a los maltratos que este le propinaba a ella mediante sus golpizas. Y como su hermana quien le defendía, Siempre sonriente, lograba sacar de quicio a mi padre y hacer que le golpease a ella en lugar de a Rouget.

Ella comenzó a endurecerse por fuera en esos años. Debido a que no podía entender con claridad cual era el propósito real de su madre al hacer que alguien que no era de su sangre. Se hiciese pasar por su padre y a la vez, le propinase un maltrato físico y psicológico que le lavó el cerebro durante tantos años.

Esos últimos años, volvió a encontrarse con Sagail. Convertido ya en parte de la familia de Gunglian. Ahora principal protector y hermano (de crianza) de Gunglian.

Ella le preguntó por primera vez sin insultarle. Cual era la razón por la que ella. A pesar de tener educación, techo, lujos, dinero de sobra, y a la vez formar parte de la cúspide de la sociedad. Por que aun así, veía en su propio rostro, mayor desdicha que en el de Sagail. Quien era pobre, vagabundo, no tuvo una niñez decente y fue criado por muchas personas en condición de huérfano (por lo que sabia de el hasta hoy).

Ese día, Sagail le dijo que mientras tenga sus propias necesidades básicas bajo control, sumado a una crianza donde realmente sienta afecto de parte de su familia (sea de sangre o no) y con ello, la posibilidad de surgir no solo en lo académico, sino también como persona. Eso era todo lo que realmente necesitaba según el.

Sagail recuerda que le preguntó a una "inocente" joven Rouget, si por casualidad le hacia falta alguna de ellas. El le dijo que si empezaba desde allí, tal vez descubra la razón de su desdicha.

Por muy rebuscada que era esa pregunta para ella. Rouget comenzó a ver que realmente no tenia razones para discriminar socialmente a nadie como lo hacia en su niñez cuando le decía mi padre que lo hiciera (cosa de evitar que ella recibiera alguna enseñanza ajena a las que el le daba). Que tampoco tenia razones para seguir todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra y mucho menos tratar de ser igual que el.

Ella de primera, no quiso creer ni mucho menos intentar responderse a si misma esa pregunta. De hecho, esa vez que por fin habló con Sagail, no pensaba tener que responderse una pregunta tan "tonta". Por que aun seguía creyendo que tenía "todo". Creía que su "padre". Aunque no fuese de sangre, le propinaba una crianza dura pensando que era por su bien.

Con el tiempo, a medida que a escondidas, en la frustración que llegaba a sentir Rouget por no complacer a mi padre en sus exigencias (mediante sus entrenamientos físico y sicológicos). Cada vez que se encontraba con Sagail. Golpeada y lastimada en rostro. Con sus ropas de estudiante cada vez mas rasgadas por los golpes. Fueron poco a poco concretando su amistad.

Empezando con una simple limpieza y vendaje que el le hizo a todas sus heridas. Sagail empezó a conocer el trato que le daban a ella, cuando solía estar en casa. Sin la presencia de su madre y mucho menos la protección de su hermana. Quien ese entonces estaba tratando de conseguir trabajo como profesora. Cosa que mi padre nunca le perdonó.

Ella le preguntó a Sagail sobre su vida personal mientras el "descubría" la de ella. Llegando a conocer como era como persona y convirtiéndose en su primer y único amigo hasta el día de hoy.

En la academia donde estudiaba. La exclusividad llegaba al extremo de que cada maestro, enseñaba a solo un alumno. Y este solo podía entrar a esta mientras tuviera el dinero suficiente y perteneciera a la cúspide de la sociedad. Razón por la cual. De forma parecida en mi caso, tuvo una solitaria educación básica.

Razón por la cual llegó con el tiempo a estar tan convencida que la única verdad de las cosas, era la que mi padre como maestro le enseñaba. La única persona que por lo menos evitó una "transformación" total en su persona fue su hermana. Quien, a falta del cariño de su madre al haberse desaparecido. Ella con lo que sabia, decidió entregarle el poco cariño que podía dar frente al duro entrenamiento que mi padre les inculco.

Sagail ese día, comprendió que la de su forma de ser fue por eso. Razón por la que, desde ese día, le propuso el reunirse en ese lugar durante su tiempo libre. En caso de que ella tuviera problemas y necesitara desquitarse.

Su último año, después de terminar su educación en esa desconocida academia en la que estudio. Fue el más terrible para ella. A pesar de que a escondidas, cada vez que salía de casa sin avisar. Iba a reunirse con su nuevo amigo que más tarde, seria considerado por ella su "hermano mayor". Cuando no le quede nadie mas a quien recurrir en su dolor y rencor.

Desde encontrar una nueva fuente de felicidad que no fuese vivir solitariamente bajo los lujos que su hogar le proporcionaba. Comenzó a desarrollar cosas a escondidas de mi padre que, pensando que esa clase de cosas debilitan al ser humano como ser cuyo objetivo es sobrevivir, reproducirse y dejar un legado.

Razón por la cual el se dedicó el ultimo año a torturar sicológicamente a Rouget a través de las golpizas que le propinaba este a su hermana. Diciéndole que ella, ya no era digna de ser una "sucesora" de su linaje. Según el, depositando su confianza en ella. Le causó una carga emocional mayor que antes. Ya que disminuyendo el maltrato físico, aumentó lejos, el psicológico. Ya que aún obedecía con cierta ceguedad las ideas que mi padre mantuvo los años de su vida durante su entrenamiento.

Llegando por lo general a llorar cada vez que se reunía con Sagail las veces que mi padre le maltrataba al igual que a su hermana quien, resistiéndose ante las torturas físicas que mi padre le causaba. Trataba de mantener su sonrisa frente a ella. En señal de que debía ser fuerte a toda costa y no dejar que después de este sufrimiento. Alguien más le volviese a lastimar.

Mas tarde esto se lo diría personalmente a Rouget. Ella siempre se admiró de la fortaleza que su hermana tenia al mantener fija su idea de buscar la paz a toda costa en su vida. Evitando seguir las ideas de mi padre y desobedeciéndolas directamente. Privilegiando sus propios sueños y esperanzas de formar por su cuenta su futuro.

Pero Rouget no soportaba que estos últimos años que vivió, alguien mas sufriera por ella y que su madre, no estuviera para protegerlas ya que su padre estaba muerto hace años y ya habían tomado la identidad de mi padre como el suyo.

Más tarde. A medida que más tiempo se reunía ella con Sagail, comenzaba a conocer mas detalles de sus defectos y virtudes. A corta edad, Sagail era un fumador ávido y sin escrúpulos. Aunque de por si era una persona de esfuerzo en todo aspecto.

Un día mientras estaba con el en la plantación donde trabajaba. Ella quería saber que era lo que motivaba tanto a Sagail dejarse llevar por algunos vicios durante su corta vida. A tal punto que una vez, casi por querer imitarle, le arrebató un cigarro que tenía en la boca y quiso probar que se sentía. Ella no dejó de estornudar al no saber. Sagail vio con cierta ternura y simpatía a Rouget por la ingenuidad que poseía de cosas que eran vitales el saber dentro de la sociedad. El le había dicho a ella que no todo lo que hiciera alguien a quien conozcas debías imitarlo. Y de que si a corta edad no se acostumbró a hacerlo. No había caso el querer intentar ahora.

Ese día, acariciando el cabello de Rouget. A pesar de la suavidad que poseía, notó muchas heridas en su cabeza por las golpizas que mi padre le daba en casa.

Realmente ella había soportado bastante a su modo. Esa fue la impresión de Sagail. Quien al haber estado en una situación igual de dura. Entendía con claridad lo que Rouget sentía en ese aspecto. El fue la única persona que desde niña. Soportó su ingenuidad sobre las cosas y a la vez intentó acercársele. Como un amigo y no como un interesado.

Ella realmente vio con el tiempo que no quería nada material de lo que mi padre le entregaba (irónicamente a mi, nunca me dio ni eso siquiera, ya que lo que tenia fue conseguido con el sudor de la frente de mi madre). De hecho lo que ella quería era algo más de afecto o por lo menos si no era con ella, por lo menos con su hermana. Que desde los últimos años de estudio en la academia, decidió golpear y torturarla más a ella que a Roguet.

Según mi padre. Le decía a Rouget que su hermana y su forma de ser. Eran el único obstáculo que no la enfriaba lo suficiente para que pudiera convertirse en el soldado que debería convertirse en la sucesora de la familia. Mostrándole que en realidad, lo único que realmente le interesaba a ese anciano era más que nada el hacer prevalecer a su familia y linaje en la cúspide de la sociedad. Haciendo que todas las generaciones de su familia. Sean o no de su sangre. Se disciplinen y se eduquen para ser los sucesores de la familia como generación.

Lo peor de todo era que, con el paso de los meses, descubría que su madre hace unos años antes, las había abandonado hace muchos años por tan solo suplir su propia falta de dinero y recursos.

Justo unos meses antes de que comenzaran a empeorar aun más las cosas. Ella escapó unos meses de casa. Por temor a su padre. Lo que no sabía. Era que ese mismo mes, mi padre había ido a terminar de formar su otra familia. Donde estaba completando la formación de otras mujeres soldado. Las cuales fueron mejores que ellas, que yo y que mi hermano. Por decirlo así. En esa familia que estuvo formando a nuestras espaldas, formó a sus tan anheladas sucesoras que ansiaba tener dentro de su familia. Sin mencionar que, a el nunca le importó realmente las mujeres con las que tuvo todo tipo de relación amorosa. Solo le importaba preparar durante su vida a alguien que fuese en lo posible igual que él en ideales y fuerza en todos los aspectos.

Esos últimos días. Rouget solo llevó algunas ropas consigo que podría usar de cobija en caso de dormir en la calle como pensaba hacerlo fuera de casa. Su hermana estaba tratando como joven maestra de escuela el reunir dinero para ellas dos ese tiempo.

Mi padre por lo menos estuvo dos meses fuera de la casa de Rouget. Ella no se percató. Al punto de que llegó a causar una depresión en su hermana quien. Al no tener tampoco mucha gente con la que poder reunirse. Llegó a sentir la necesidad de que su madre, o su verdadero padre estuvieran con ellas. Pensando que mi padre se la había llevado a entrenar a algún lado que la apartara de su protección como hermana que era.

Tratando de reunir dinero para escapar y a la vez poder empezar de nuevo en otro lugar lejos de mi padre. Comenzó a pensar que si reunía dinero trabajando. Podría pedir protección a algún gremio militar que por lo general controlaba la ciudad donde vivían.

Rouget en esos días. Al conocer algunos familiares que Sagail hizo con el tiempo. Como su hermano Gunglian. Comenzó cada vez a conocer mas a las personas como eran y como era el actuar de cada una de ellas realmente. Y dejaba por fin de anticiparse a las cosas como le inculcó mi padre.

Aunque en ese tiempo fue adquiriendo algunos vicios que Sagail tenía. Como la de beber alcohol. Ella empezó de primera a enfermarse y a ocasionarle problemas a este. Quien se dedicó por lo menos unas semanas completas a curarla de los malestares que le ocasiono el haber sufrido excesos de golpe sin siquiera haberse acostumbrado. Todo ello con los ahorros que había logrado acumular trabajando para la familia de Gunglian.

Al ver como Sagail llegaba a preocuparse por ella. Rouget pensó que alguien como él era una persona a la cual realmente querría seguir sus pasos.

Desde tratar de imitar su peinado. Hasta el copiar muchas costumbres que el tenia. Incluso llegaba a ayudarle en los trabajos que realizaba para la granja que la familia de Gunglian, le mandaba a realizar a cambio de cierta paga.

Sagail admiraba el empeño que ella ponía. Por querer ser una persona que realmente fuese menos desdichada de lo que era ese entonces.

Esos meses. Fueron lejos los más felices que tuvo con la ausencia de mi padre en todo aspecto.

Ella había conocido y aprendido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo que ni mi propio padre pudo enseñarle durante toda su vida.

Creyendo que solo aprendería cosas positivas de la gente ajena a ella en ese tiempo. Unos días antes de que esos dos meses terminaran. Una batalla entre el gremio de la A.T.S. y los Dragons of Vigrid que venían a defender su sector del territorio, comenzaron una intensa pelea por las calles. Llegando muchos hogares y edificios a ser destruidos.

Rouget ese día, tuvo que permanecer oculta un buen tiempo durante los días de la encarnizada lucha. Debido a que los soldados del gremio de Dragons of Vigrid se decían que llegaban a ser desde exdelincuentes hasta vagabundos que tenían un potencial bastante alto como asesinos.

Ese día, Gunglian conocería los horrores de la guerra al ver como los soldados de ese gremio comenzaron a entrar a su casa y a la vez en una dura lucha. Aunque heridos quedaron. Lograron matar a su padre y a su madre. Quienes a pesar de lo duro que lucharon por protegerle de la barbarie de estos. No pudieron con la mayoría de números en contra.

Ese día. Afloró finalmente el instinto asesino que Sagail posee hasta hoy aislado gracias al afecto de Rouget y de su hermano. En una maniobra rápida para protegerlo. Recoge una daga y, mientras Gunglian observa el traumante espectáculo, Sagail mientras es herido por algunos golpes de navajas. Logra sobrevivir matando por primera vez a dos peligrosos asesinos que buscaban en la casa de Gunglian algo de oro y alimentos que pudiesen servirles de algo.

Sagail sabia que esto no era por que si. A diferencia de la mayoría de los edificios de la ciudad. El que más fue atacado realmente. Fue en donde trabajaba al servicio de la familia de Gunglian. Como este gremio no se había conformado con matar a sus padres en su niñez. Sino también darle caza a él también por una vieja deuda pendiente de sus padres verdaderos. Los cuales murieron por este mismo gremio. Razón por la cual su odio llegó a ser tan grande contra estos.

Sagail ese día. Estaba en una especie de frenesí asesino. Que llegaba a ser aplacado solo con el llanto de su hermano Gunglian. Quien no podía soportar lo que ese gremio hizo a su familia. Lo que ocasionó en el un cambio brusco de actitud en su corta vida.

Rouget algunos días después, trato de salir del escondite de la granja para tan solo descubrir como su hermana hacia algunos tratos con esos soldados para recibir protección del maltrato que llegaba a ocasionar mi padre haciendo que estos le matasen apenas llegara.

Ese día, Rouget en el camino, encontró un par de soldados en las calles de la ciudad.

Aunque no habían demasiados soldados asaltando las casas. Eso le permitió poner a prueba su entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Cosa que en primera instancia. Le salvo de muchos aprietos.

Aunque pudo golpear a muchos. No pudo evitar que uno de ellos le alcanzara a atrapar por detrás e hicieran que le diesen una golpiza. Momento en que Sagail. Conservando esa mirada de ira en sus ojos. Acabo con ellos aprovechando lo débiles que estaban.

Finalmente viendo Rouget en Sagail una figura no solo temible en el. Sino también protectora. Al punto de ser casi paternal para ella.

Lamentablemente. Ese día, mi padre vio lo que la hermana de Rouget hizo. Razón por la cual preparó lentamente su venganza y despedida de ella.

Cuando regresó a casa mi padre. Comenzó a decirle a Rouget que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Razón por la cual ya no necesitaba a traidoras como ella y su hermana. Ella extrañada, le pregunta por qué. El le dice que sorprendió a su hermana haciendo tratos con el enemigo. Razón por la cual el pensaba exclusivamente en eliminar a las dos mujeres para siempre de su vida.

Mi padre le confiesa con toda calma que su madre había muerto hace unos meses. Razón por la cual Rouget llegó a entrar en una especie de shock. Tanto por el hecho de que conoció las razones que su madre tenia de por medio, como lo que pensaba hacerle mi padre a ella y a su hermana.

Al día siguiente. Ocurre la tragedia que marcó el pasado de Roguet un año antes de finalmente convertirse en soldado. Mi padre llega desenfundando su espada y aprovecha de torturar físicamente a Rouget antes de que su hermana, fuera la persona a quien mas daño le pensaba hacer ese día.

A base de varios golpes que le propinó con sus puños. Pasó a causarle cortes con su espada mientras ella trataba de escapar de la muerte. Apenas logrando bloquear unos pocos golpes de su espada. Cae rendida por el dolor de sus heridas.

La pelea que trato de evitar Rouget dentro de su casa, le llevó a través de varios destrozos a una inevitable tortura que en ese momento mi padre iba a dar inicio.

Ella fue entrenada por mi padre durante varios años para resistir todo tipo de maltratos físicos y sicológicos. Llegando a un extremo de destrozarla mentalmente.

Sobretodo. En momentos donde mi padre, al dejarla inconsciente por un rato. En ese tiempo amarró a Rouget junto a una silla. Ella, al estar tan noqueada. No pudo mover dedo alguno para resistirse a ser atada.

Ella mientras era golpeada, le rogaba en ese momento que se detuviera y que por favor no hiciese nada de lo que tenia pensado hacer. Lo que no entendía en ese tiempo es que mi padre. En su gusto por obedecer tan al pie de la letra sus ordenes como soldado. Le dijo que todo aquel, sea civil o soldado que de alguna forma apoye a cualquier integrante de Dragons of Vigrid. Solo les espera la muerte por parte de su gremio.

Refiriéndose a lo que su hermana realizó en esos días. Buscando protección en los soldados que tenían bajo su control el poblado. Esa era la razón por la cual incluso a ella. No pensaba perdonarle la vida.

Ese instante. Su hermana llega junto a unos pocos espadachines al lugar y tratan de matar a mi padre. En un duelo corto. Mientras la hermana de Rouget, desataba a esta con tal de que pudiera escapar. Solo alcanzó a desatarla a la mitad. Aun tenía un brazo atado en ese momento. Justo cuando ella iba a lograr liberarse, su hermana es tomada del cabello por mi padre. Quien fácilmente venció a los espadachines al que ella les había pagado para protegerse de él.

Rouget, quien trataba de alcanzar a desatarse. Ese instante. Mi padre le hace ver como los soldados de la A.T.S. se "encargan" de las mujeres y hombres que se hacen cómplices de sus enemigos.

Por un momento. Lanza a un lado a la hermana de Rouget. Estrellándola contra un mueble. Mientras iba a buscar su espada. Comenzaba a sonreír de la misma forma que siempre lo hizo conmigo a Rouget. Recogió su espada, cubierta con la sangre que derramó en la sala de estar de la casa al luchar con los espadachines.

El aire dentro de la casa donde vivía Rouget en esos instantes se volvió denso y se torno en una sombra cada vez más oscura.

Mi padre dijo que "lamentaba" tener que hacer eso que pensaba hacerle. Pero dijo que en los tiempos que uno vive. Debe dedicarse mas a sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para tener un sucesor digno. Y así mantener su linaje en la cúspide de la sociedad y asegurarse que su descendencia como sucesora, sea temida y respetada por todos. Pero si había gente dentro de esa descendencia que no tiene las condiciones y en el peor de los casos, se opone a los sagrados principios de la familia. Debe ser severamente castigado. Y eso era lo que precisamente pensaba hacer con Rouget. Matándola de forma lenta y dolorosa.

En el momento que se acercaba para darle la estocada letal con su espada. Algo se interpuso rápidamente en el camino de mi padre.

Cuando Rouget pudo abrir bien los ojos, se dio cuenta que su hermana. Había sido atravesada por el filo de la espada de mi padre. Deseosa de protegerla a toda costa incluso perdiendo su vida en el proceso.

Aunque no ayudó eso en mucho. La hermana de Rouget, le escupió su sangre en la cara a mi padre. En señal de que al final todos esos años que sufrieron ellas por él no sirvieron de nada. Y que ahora quiera terminar con la vida de ambas era ni más ni menos que una de las mayores injusticias que como persona cercana pudo haber cometido.

Mi padre se molestó tanto. Según lo que Rouget comentaba. Que en lugar de matar a Rouget de una vez. Prefirió hacerla sufrir al límite viendo como el "jugaba" con el cadáver de su hermana. Quien al minuto después de escupirle. Perdió toda señal de vida debido a que la espada atravesó por completo su corazón. Matándola en cuestión de segundos.

Rouget ese día sufrió uno de los mayores traumas. Una de las que mas ansiaba ese día vengarse. Ver como su padre violaba el cuerpo de su hermana. Con la excusa de que como traidora y por resistirse inútilmente. Hasta su cadáver debía sufrir por sus errores. Comenzando el espectáculo delante de los ojos paralizados de Rouget. Viendo como los ojos inertes del rostro de su hermana. No mostraban reacción alguna.

De su boca. El cadáver por cada movimiento llegaba a salirle sangre. Al punto de que Rouget. En deseo de al menos poder salvar el cadáver de su hermana de las sádicas manos de mi padre. Rompió con todas sus fuerzas las ataduras que le quedaban, aunque terminó por romperse la muñeca de su brazo atado.

Mientras mi padre permanecía "concentrado" pensando que esto la haría sufrir a Rouget lo suficiente. Creyó que no iba a darse cuenta que ella comenzó a blandir en sus manos una espada y una cuchilla de los espadachines que yacían muertos a los lados de el.

Ella. Con tal de vengarse ese día. Desesperadamente, trato de atacar por la espalda a mi padre. Quien sabía perfectamente lo que planeaba hacer. Uso la funda de su espada para golpear casi sin mirar atrás y dejar inconsciente a Rouget de un solo golpe en el estomago.

Antes de que sus ojos. Llenos de un idéntico rencor al que yo le mostré a mi padre. Este le dijo que ya no la necesitaba en nada. Ni siquiera era digna para matarla como a su hermana. Según el, la crianza de Rouget fue un desperdicio de años para él, apenas su corazón se abrió a las personas, cuando este supo que se escapaba de casa para tan solo reunirse con Sagail. Su único escape de mi padre.

Desde ese momento. Le gritó con la fuerza que le quedaba a mi padre que iba a pagar lo que le hizo a ella y a su familia. Desde el acabar con la familia que pensaba tener a su sucesora definitiva hasta poder matarlo a el una vez que halla sufrido lo mismo que ella sufrió todos esos años que estuvo con el.

Estuvo toda la noche inconsciente. Sagail. Herido también por las peleas que tuvo para proteger a Gunglian. El cual ese día estaba pasando su llanto dormido en un escondite que Sagail improvisó. Llegó a la destrozada casa donde el olor a muerte rodeaba a una impotente y derrotada Rouget.

Cuando Sagail tomo en sus brazos a Rouget, completamente lastimada. Ella, abriendo los ojos, trata de aferrar su rostro al cuerpo de Sagail. Enterrando sus uñas en su ropa y en su cuerpo, lloraba por su impotencia y por no haber hecho nada mucho antes al no querer haberse dado cuenta de la situación.

Culpándolo a Sagail en su frustración. Ese día con la poca fuerza que le quedaba busco alejarse corriendo de la ciudad.

Pasaron algunos días en los que Rouget. Con vendajes que ella improviso de sus ropas, comenzó a robar y a asaltar casas y personas inocentes en su deseo de sobrevivir (como una ladrona entrenada). Lo que logró con el entrenamiento con mi padre. Fue el obtener una personalidad nueva y fría en cuanto a pensar en los daños que realizaba a los demás.

Sagail, en su preocupación de cómo alguien como ella. En su situación tan precaria. Llegara al extremo de recurrir a beber alcohol para pasar su pena y frustración. Hasta el punto que casi se ofrece a ella misma como prostituta para hacerse de dinero en su abandono. Al no tener donde ir y según ella. A quien recurrir.

Sagail un día la encuentra comenzando su "negocio" en una esquina de esa población. Sin pensarlo. El la ve en un serio estado de drogadicción y ebriedad. Al punto que se pone a abofetearla de forma que lo llega a confundir con mi padre. Diciéndole que ya habían arruinado su vida y que ahora solo quería que la dejaran sola.

Comprendiendo el estado que se encontraba ella. Sagail le dio a entender que estaba igual que ella. No tenían donde comer ni tampoco un buen lugar donde dormir. El y su hermano buscaban realizar cualquier trabajo no por dinero. Sino por comida.

Aprovechando que solo Gunglian quedó sin terminar de estudiar en su escuela. Sagail le contaba ese día a Rouget que buscaba por todos lados como sobrevivir. A el no le importaba tener q pasar por todo esto, si al menos su "entrenamiento" le ayuda a buscarse la vida de buena forma.

Ese día. De la ebriedad pasa a mezclarse también con un llanto desconsolado de parte de Rouget. Quien de primera golpea a Sagail. Al no darse cuenta de que a él no le hirieron sicológicamente de la misma forma que a ella. Que ni siquiera pudo tener fuerza suficiente como para proteger a nadie a quien quería de la furia de mi padre.

Sagail le dijo que por lo menos se fijara en ella misma. Que su llanto y el recurrir a lo q pensaba hacer solo por drogas y alcohol para evitar enfrentar su pasado y rencor no iban a ayudarle en nada. Dijo que si tanto quería buscar la venganza. Por lo menos que empezara de otra forma. Tratando de cambiar sus hábitos a algunas drogas que durante ese tiempo consumió.

Ese día. Sagail cargó en sus hombros a Rouget. Quien pesaba tanto como un bulto al no tener fuerzas como para permanecer parada.

Sagail le dijo que como no pudo salvar a su hermana. Por lo menos le dio un entierro digno. En un jardín de flores dentro del campo donde trabajaba la tierra el antes de que ocurriese su propia tragedia.

Ella vio que por lo menos. Sagail pudo enfrentar no solo su difícil situación. Sino que también fue capaz incluso de dedicarse a mostrar preocupación verdadera hacia ella. Sagail todo el tiempo pensó que ella era una persona a quien creía necesario el ayudarla en algún momento.

En su llanto frente a la tumba de su hermana. Rouget, en una mezcla de pena y a la vez agradecimiento por salvar su vida. Ella vuelve a aferrarse a Sagail. Esta vez. Sagail le dijo que no era necesario en esos momentos que aguantara su dolor. El como un verdadero amigo según el. Estaría aquí para protegerla a ella y a su hermano también.

El decía esos días a Rouget que también tenia su propia venganza personal, la cual ansiaba cumplir. Pero primero debía poner los pies "en la tierra". Debido a que el y su hermano. Primero debían sobrevivir unos meses de alguna forma.

Razón por la cual el buscaba trabajar y a veces entraba a robar cosas en las casas que quedaban abandonadas en el poblado cada vez que había una lucha entre gremios. Al punto que llegaban a usarla temporalmente como lugar para dormir.

En una de ellas. Sagail decidió pasar junto a Rouget y Gunglian la noche refugiándose de una tormenta que azotaba las calles.

Ahí con sus pocos conocimientos en medicina que le inculcaron. Busco tratar de quitarle las toxinas que aun tenia Rouget en su cuerpo (por las drogas que había ingerido) a través de algunas hierbas que eran usadas para eliminar los venenos del cuerpo.

Con el tiempo aquello fue funcionando. Hasta que ella pudo recuperarse y dejar las drogas (pero no su vicio por el alcohol). Sintió cierta alegría y nostalgia. Preguntándole a Sagail que era lo que lo motivó a ayudarla tanto como para arriesgarse tanto.

Perfectamente según ella, ese día que la vio en una esquina. Podría haber pagado solo para pasar la noche con ella y después dejarla morir. Pero en lugar de eso. Prefirió dejar sus tentaciones de lado para sacarla de su situación y darle una nueva esperanza de surgir como persona.

Sagail en esos días. No lograba entender la magnitud de la tragedia que vivió ella. Pero de alguna forma su preocupación la salvo de una muerte segura a largo plazo. Resistiendo juntos unos meses y pasado estos se integraron junto con Gunglian a la academia de reclutas y así buscar una vida para ambos en el reino.

A pesar de los muchos vicios que tienen ellos. Sagail ha visto en Rouget algo como si se tratase de una "hermana suya". Mientras que ella, que esos años cuando la conocí por primera vez. Imitaba todas las acciones que Sagail realizaba e incluso intentó hacer parecer su apariencia, aunque fuese solo el peinado. Ella vio desde entonces a Sagail como un "padre". Razón por la cual no se desprende fácilmente de el.

Es por eso. Que decidió también seguir la misma profesión que él. Razón por la cual se convirtió en ladrona también para aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Desde entonces, ha estado entrenando junto a Sagail para que, pacientemente llegara justo el día en que esta batalla empezó, para poder Rouget completar su venganza contra mi padre. Por casi los mismos argumentos que yo.

Sagail al escuchar eso. Abrazándola, le dijo que en lo posible no aspirara a sus venganzas personales. Ella le preguntaba por que, según ella al estar en su "derecho" de hacerlo. Sagail le dijo que de esta. Aunque pudiera alcanzar a su presa. El que saldría mas lastimado, de todas formas seria el que tomase el rol del cazador.

El clima comenzó a quedarse nublado solamente. Se perdió toda gota de lluvia.

Razón por la cual ahora ellos hallaban el momento para salir de su escondrijo y así, recurrir a la ayuda de Maverick y Xavina. Para derrotar a los miembros de la A.T.S.

Ellos. Se habían quedado atrás por las mismas razones. El caballero de elite. Sin rasguños ni heridas graves. Resultó completamente victorioso de la pelea que tuvo contra los jóvenes de primera profesión que se le cruzaron.

Detrás de este. Por plena calle. La sangre derramada de esos jóvenes que su entusiasmo y deseos de vivir. Fueron sepultados mucho antes en el alcantarillado. Razón por la que cometieron tontamente un "suicidio colectivo" al enfrentar bajos de moral y entrenamiento a alguien que los sentimientos no les encuentra necesarios a la hora de enfrentar la muerte y salir vencedor.

Realmente el caballero ese. Mientras Sagail y Rouget observaban cuidadosamente hacia donde miraba. En su rostro se mostraba una expresión de lastima por lo que tuvo que hacer con unos jóvenes que intentaron atacarle.

Pero si no se hubiera defendido. Habría arriesgado su propio pellejo en el proceso. Razón por la que tuvo que salvar su propia vida. Acabando con la de ellos.

Sagail. Temeroso de que pasara cerca de ellos. Prefirió mantenerse quieto y en silencio junto con Rouget. De forma que el no les descubriera.

Comenzó a acercarse al callejón. El nerviosismo se reflejaba en el sudor que salía por la frente de Sagail. Estando casi al lado de el. Este se acerca. Desmontándose del ave extraña en que cabalgaba. Comenzó a acercarse a la caja de basura donde Sagail y Rouget estaban metidos.

El caballero con algo de curiosidad. Se ganó al lado de la caja. Llegando al punto en que perfectamente podía abrir esta de una sola vez y matarles allí.

Dentro del cajón, había bastantes agujeros como para ver el interior de esta y descubrir que ellos estaban dentro. En su curiosidad. El caballero decide desenvainar una vez más su espada. Apuntando hacia el cajón en el que Sagail estaban escondidos. El nerviosismo llegaba a notarse en ellos, bastaba que perforase este con el filo de su espada y todo terminaría para uno de ellos.

El caballero comenzó a observar a los alrededores mientras se ponía en posición de lanzar una estocada directo hacia el cajón.

Estando a tan solo unos pocos pasos de hacerlo, repentinamente, un grito asustó a todos. Ni Sagail, ni Rouget ni mucho menos el caballero son responsables del grito. No era ni mas ni menos que un caballero que cae muerto ante una colosal lluvia de flechas que parecían haberle propinado. Aunque Rouget no podía ver nada desde el lado del cajón en que se encontraba. Sagail observaba casi asustado como caía retorciéndose en el suelo el jinete ese en su dolor. Prácticamente en la caída. Esas flechas le mataron al instante.

Solo un arquero con demasiada fuerza y velocidad para prepararse y a la vez disparar con precisión podía lograr acabar con un caballero completamente armado y protegido.

Desde las calles. Iba corriendo la persona responsable de la muerte de ese jinete.

Ahí fue cuando apareció otra vez esa extraña mujer arquero. Sagail a la primera vista de ella pasar por la calle. Observando desde el callejón. Vio como rápidamente paso por encima del cadáver en señal de estar huyendo de sus perseguidores.

Rápidamente, la mirada de odio en Sagail comenzó a aparecer. Tenía deseos de salir del basurero e ir a por ella. De la cual su familia y su gremio entero fueron responsables de la muerte de muchas personas que el conoció y quiso en su niñez. Incluido su padre y su madre.

El caballero reaccionó rápidamente. Subiéndose de nuevo a su montura. Decide perseguir a esa mujer soldado. Marchándose y desapareciendo de la vista de ellos, aprovecharon el momento para salir del callejón y seguir buscando a Maverick y a Xavina. Tenían que reunirse rápidamente sino, morirían tratando de sobrevivir por si solos en esta batalla.

Sagail quería darse el tiempo que pudiera para dar caza a la mujer esa que acaba de ver. Rouget en cambio, deseaba ir a la parte sur de la ciudad para encontrar a mi padre para arreglar cuentas con el. Pero, al no querer despegarse de Sagail. Decide guardar su rencor para otro momento y centrarse en su objetivo. Reunirse con todo el grupo y volver al edificio de la cede hasta que la batalla termine.

La agilidad y resistencia que ganaron al luchar en los alcantarillados. Les permitió llegar al extremo norte de la ciudad con rapidez. Logrando encontrarse con Maverick y Xavina. Formando una vez mas su grupo de persecución y ataque furtivo.

Para evitar errores fatales como lo ocurrido un tiempo atrás. Sagail quiso basarse en la experiencia que ganó en la lucha contra las bestias del alcantarillado. Solo que esta vez seria una medida mucho mas fría.

Como la lucha se estaba librando en las entradas de la ciudad, lo mejor era ganarse directamente en la avenida principal y permanecer ocultos en un lugar de esta. Hasta que uno de los bandos caiga y al que este mas débil de los sobrevivientes, le atacarían y de paso protegerían a la capital de esa amenaza.

Esta vez, con mayor entrenamiento que antes. Tendrían que enfrentar un reto aun mayor que el anterior como grupo. Maverick veía la posibilidad de sacar a los civiles de las casas y guiarlos a un lugar seguro. Su misión en todo caso era proteger la cede del consejo a toda costa. Pero también quería ver si al menos podía proteger al menos a un pequeño grupo de civiles mientras estos no se acercaban hacia el edificio.

Dicho esto, Sagail aceptó la idea de Maverick. Pero el tiempo mostraba jugar en contra de ellos. Frente a ellos había varios grupos de caballeros peleando uno contra otro en plena calle. Razón por la cual la primera puerta a la que se acercó él, pensando que irían a encontrar algún civil indefenso, terminan por encontrar a un soldado de Dragons of Vigrid usando a unos ancianos civiles como escudo humano.

Con dagas a mano, apenas Sagail derribó la puerta. En un rápido movimiento, Xavina se lanza encima de Sagail y le aparta de las flechas que comienza a disparar varias veces el cazador con su ballesta.

Maverick aprovechó el instante que andaba cargando la ballesta para entrar y, apareciendo por detrás de los rehenes y del soldado. Manda una fuerte estocada en la espalda de este. La cuchilla que portaba esta vez Maverick. Estaba untada en un veneno mas potente que los que Rouget por lo general usa. Llegando a ser además de paralizante, letal para la victima en el proceso.

En el interior de la casa. En el living comedor, comunicándose con la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de esta en el segundo piso. En un duelo rápido. El cazador empuña su cuchilla contra la de Maverick.

La agilidad del cazador le permitió dar pelea a Maverick mientras Rouget sacaba a los ancianos de la casa. Aprovechando ese instante Sagail para atacar por detrás al cazador y con una fuerte estocada. Apuñalarle por la espalda.

Muriendo allí. Sagail no tenia suficiente. Al ser parte del gremio responsable de su sufrido pasado. No iba a aceptar darles una muerte rápida. Comenzando a apuñalar al soldado muerto una y otra vez. Al punto que Maverick lo detiene golpeándole en la cara.

Maverick le dice que aquellos que vivan como asesinos, morirán como uno (algo que lleva diciéndose a si mismo desde hace mucho tiempo). Razón por la cual debía luchar por sobrevivir. No matar sin razón ni derechos de hacerlo. Maverick decía esto por que, trataba de dejar que el veneno hiciese efecto para poder sacar algo de información del cazador sobre estos ataques que se han estado realizando. Con tal de ver la posibilidad de con ello obtener otros trabajos por parte del consejo.

Sagail, mirando con cierta decepción la sangre fluyendo por su cuchillo. Decía que le daría igual mientras pudiera lograr una de sus metas principales, la cual era destruir a todo ese gremio incluido sus subordinados.

Rouget, al ver que Sagail. Por mucho que le enseñara a ella el evitar sentir rencor. No podía evitar el no ser una persona digna de decirle esa clase de cosas. Al cargar con un peso similar en su pasado.

Revisando la casa entera. Esos ancianos junto a otros civiles que fueron sacando de sus casas por el camino, son escoltados por Xavina hacia el edificio de la cede.

Más al sur de la capital, las tropas de la A.T.S. se abren paso a través de la avenida principal. Arrasando con los guardias del reino. Con muchos heridos y muertos tras la marcha de este grupo. Llegan a reunirse con la figura de un guitarrista que se les cruza en el camino. De primera no le reconoce el líder de ese grupo de caballeros de elite. Pero basto el simple intento de atacarle. Para que una lluvia de flechas de la nada lo dejase completamente herido.

No era ni más ni menos que el guardaespaldas personal de Melfina. El payaso Gollet. Quien entre sus compañeros de armas y enemigos de Dragons of Vigrid le conocen como "melodía mortal" por el hecho de que además de tocar en su guitarra ciertas melodías que alteran a las personas (física y sicológicamente). También arregló el interior de su guitarra para hacerlo un lanzador de flechas más efectivo que su arco compuesto.

Riéndose de cómo el caballero cayó al instante de su montura por la lluvia de flechas. Le dijo que si no se tratara el mismo de un aliado suyo. Por lo menos una de estas flechas ya lo habría matado por imprudente y por no reconocer a sus subordinados.

Dándose cuenta de que las flechas que tenia incrustados en brazos y piernas, no llegaban a herirle un punto vital de por si. Pedía disculpas por haber intentado arrojar su lanza contra el. Al no reconocerlo de primera.

Sacándole algunas flechas y curando algunas heridas del caballero con algunas medicinas que Melfina preparó. Este regresa de inmediato a su montura. Esperando las órdenes de este payaso enmascarado, ya que para ello se reunió con este grupo.

Gollet mencionó que como la zona de mayor lucha era la del oeste, rumbo hacia la entrada a los alcantarillados de la ciudad. Le ordenó reorganizar su grupo de 8 personas y dejar que los caballeros de segunda profesión, formen otro grupo para bloquear la entrada sur de la ciudad. Mientras que el otro, debía ir de inmediato a reforzar el frente que mi padre. Comandante de las tropas ese día. Ha mantenido con el paso de varias horas desde su inicio.

Obedeciendo sin cuestionar. El grupo de caballeros se divide y comienzan a dirigirse a las posiciones que este payaso designo.

Mientras ellos hacían lo que dio como orden. El decide quedarse en un callejón un rato a descansar. El camino que recorrió desde la entrada oeste de la ciudad lo cansó un poco. Debido a que la mayoría de las tropas de Dragons of Vigrid. Han estado poniendo gran resistencia al usar los edificios y a los rehenes como escudo.

Gollet llegaba a pensar en voz alta por que Mellado. (Nombre de mi padre, el cual es lo que recuerdo). No se le ocurrió traer en lugar de solo caballería. Más profesiones de apoyo. El no podía entender que era lo que intentaba mostrar el, luchando contra soldados de todo tipo del otro gremio. Sabiendo los riesgos que podían correr.

Quedándose en el callejón esperando alguna presa fácil. Aprovecha el momento para limitarse solo a escuchar los ruidos de las espadas que a lo lejos podía oír en la ciudad.

Más al norte de esta. Los soldados de primera profesión que estaban de guardia en el edificio de la cede. Comienzan a sentir miedo y a la vez curiosidad por saber que han ocurrido con todos los que desobedecieron las órdenes del consejo. (Incluido mi grupo). Debido a que la mayoría no ha vuelto a su posición. Salvo personas como Arke, Rad y Saint. Quienes estaban sacando a los civiles de la zona norte y camino a la puerta este. Pidiendo que por favor pudiesen llevar a los civiles a un lugar seguro dentro del castillo.

Rad, al ver que llevaba además de adultos, a mujeres y a niños. Trató de levantar los ánimos de estos últimos con la "ayuda" de Arke. Quien también se preocupaba por las personas que no podían comprender bien la situación.

Como toda persona que no le gusta tomar en serio las cosas. Rad le pidió a los niños que por ahora no preguntaran sobre lo que ocurría. Iniciando una especie de espectáculo. Acercándose a un canal de agua que llevaba hacia el puente de entrada al castillo.

Usando su fuerza mental. Decide con una mano hacer contacto con el agua. Con la otra, aprovechando que Arke en su curiosidad, se le acercaba. El con una tonta sonrisa de hacer una "travesura". Le dice a Arke que por favor se le acerque. El, pensando que Rad seguro iba a hacerle algo que lo ridiculizara frente a las personas presentes. Se negó rotundamente a acercarse. Pensando que lo lanzaría al agua o le tiraria este.

Rad, tenia previsto que Arke no se dejaría engañar con cosas tan viejas como esa. Pero lo que no sabia el. Era que durante su entrenamiento como mago. Se ha dedicado más que solo aprender a dominar los elementos en su cuerpo para destruir. Estuvo dedicándose todo este tiempo a darle un uso "practico" a las habilidades que aprendió en la academia de magos en Geffen. Recurriendo a un segundo plan que tenía por si el primero fallaba de forma tan simple.

Rad se acerco lo suficiente como para poner su brazo seco encima del hombro derecho de este. Diciéndole que aquí estaba su mano mojada. Que no había nada que temerle a el. Ya que según el, pensaba mostrarle algo mas con su brazo seco.

Desentendido Arke observa como Rad delante de todos, finge sacar algo de su bolsillo, de forma que hace creer a este que realmente piensa mostrar algo de importancia que encontró por el canal. Teniendo bastante empuñada su mano. Rad dice que por favor la gente se acerque solo un poco. Mientras que le pide a Arke que acerque su rostro para ver lo que en su mano, parecía estar escondiendo.

Cuando puso su rostro cerca de la mano de Rad. Este la abrió de golpe y dio paso a una esfera de agua que, con su fuerza mental, ha estado formando solo para empapar el rostro serio y preocupado de Arke.

Ocasionando las risas entre los niños que, en su ignorancia por lo que realmente ocurría.

Levantando los ánimos de los adultos. Quienes trataban de seguirle el juego a Rad para que la gente no hiciese que los niños a corta edad, supiesen lo que en ese momento ocurría más al sur de la capital.

Enojándose por el ridículo que hizo. Arke le pregunta como hizo que en su mano seca surgiera una bola de agua lo suficientemente grande como para empaparlo.

Rad. Mientras se ríe del aspecto en que se encontraba el al hacerle esa broma pesada. Le explica que cuando su otra mano estaba sumergida en el agua del canal. La humedad de esta permitió que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajara lo suficiente como para descargar su fuerza mental al otro brazo y con ello, ir formando la esfera de agua mientras esperaba que cayera en la trampa.

Sorprendiéndose del ocio al que se podía llegar con la magia, prefirió no seguir discutiendo y seguir llevando a los civiles al castillo de la cede.

Saint, al ser testigo de las locuras que Rad hacia para entretener a las personas que le seguían el juego mientras eran escoltados. Se daba cuenta de que en realidad detrás de sus muecas y trucos que realizaba para entretener a los niños y jóvenes. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo tanto mental como físico para desperdiciar sus energías usando la magia como entretenimiento y no guardando estas para defender al consejo real del ataque que la A.T.S. estaba a un paso de poder iniciar.

El como unas risas pueden cambiar los ánimos de las personas en momentos desesperantes. Era algo que muy pocos, sin la necesidad de ser payasos.

En días como estos pueden lograr con facilidad. Razón por la cual Saint desde ese día. Decide ver a Rad como una persona de respeto. Lo mismo se da cuenta Arke ese día, aunque estaba más concentrado en sacar de las casas a los civiles antes de limitarse solo a una cosa.

Sagail y su grupo, llevando varias personas que fueron sacadas a tiempo de sus hogares. Se reúnen con el grupo en el que Saint estaba al norte. A las puertas del castillo del consejo.

Estando exhaustos por la lucha. Sagail aún no sentía tener suficiente. Deseaba seguir luchando contra los miembros de Dragons of Vigrid que pudiesen hallar ocultos en las calles con tal de encontrar a las personas culpables de su actual forma de ser.

Esta vez, intenta hacer caso a Maverick de la idea de primero buscar información y no acabar con la vida de los soldados que llegaran a encontrarse por el camino. Afortunadamente, Rouget en todo momento. Por pedido de Maverick, ha mantenido a Xavina apartada de cualquier instancia en que ellos llegasen a pelear a muerte contra un soldado de cualquier gremio que encontrasen. Logrando evitar una presión más en él, aparte de tener que mantenerse con vida a toda costa.

Esta vez, era demasiado tarde como para que Sagail pudiera reivindicar su error. Tanto por el hecho de que eso no regresaría de la muerte a aquellos que mató y remató mientras luchaban contra Maverick (mientras estaban con la guardia baja).

Como el hecho de que este estaba prácticamente exhausto y bastante herido como para continuar. Dificultando aun más las cosas.

Resignándose finalmente a quedarse vigilando la entrada. Ya sea por esperar que Maverick se recupere pronto, como para evitar pasar por lo mismo ocurrido en Izlude al desobedecer una orden de parte de sus superiores.

Mientras realizaba aquello. Aprovechaba de sanar sus propias heridas con las medicinas que le sobraban desde su entrenamiento en el alcantarillado. Y de paso, revisar las que Rouget poseía. Con tal de que las que estaban vendadas no se abriesen de nuevo.

Ella al ver como Sagail se le acercaba. Le dio la espalda preguntando si era correcto o no el recibir consejos de una misma persona no seguía.

Apuntando obviamente a la reacción que tuvo Sagail hace un poco con los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid que enfrentó.

El, al ver que no servia como ejemplo a seguir para ella. Le dijo que por lo menos recibiera la medicina que pensaba usar en sus heridas. Y que, el en realidad. Tampoco esperaba ser un ejemplo "perfecto" de persona. El decía que también tiene cuentas pendientes con la gente de ese gremio. Por lo que según el "no piensa morir mientras tenga cosas pendientes aquí".

Dejando pensativa a Rouget por lo que Sagail dijo. Se preguntaba que clase de cosas tenia que hacer alguien como el. Dándose cuenta de que todo este tiempo aun conocía solo un poco de el como persona.

Los ruidos de las espadas y sables estaban perdiendo fuerza. La batalla en el sector oeste de la ciudad estaba perdiendo fuerza. Esto era señal de que tarde o temprano. Llegarían hacia el consejo los miembros de la A.T.S. que tanto el consejo temía que se atreviesen a tomar por la fuerza la capital.

Por el sector este, camino a la iglesia de la ciudad. Pinta, Ellie y Gunglian. Se dirigían con motivo de salvar a Hanna y a los acólitos que aun estuviesen entrenando dentro. Debido a que un grupo menor de soldados de la A.T.S., unió algunos soldados de primera profesión desertores que veían el atacar la iglesia como una oportunidad de hacerse de dinero o cierta "protección" que podría este gremio otorgarles después de su trágica experiencia en los alcantarillados.

Afortunadamente siendo un grupo reducido de espadachines y ladrones. Son aceptados por ese grupo para que se encargaran ellos del trabajo sucio dentro de la iglesia. Mientras ellos se dirigían al sector oeste (usando la ruta hacia la plaza central) para prestar apoyo a sus verdaderos camaradas.

En cambio yo y el bardo. Ya habíamos pasado la plaza y nos dirigíamos con cautela y evitando las luchas que se libraban dentro de la ciudad. Con tal de llegar hasta la entrada sur de la ciudad. La cual cada vez estaba más cerca de nosotros.

Esperando yo con esto. Recibir la información que necesitaba de parte de este.

* * *

_Mientras la lucha encarnizada, por efecto de los anteriores ataques a los castillos de la A.T.S. continuaba en la capital. Los sectores cercanos como Izlude, y territorios más al sur como Payon y Morroc. Gozaban de una desinformación tal, que por ello ignoraban la situación que ocurría en esta. Sumado al impedimento que el bloqueo armado que la A.T.S. realizó al norte. Solo les dejaba como prioridad el proteger su ciudad de la batalla que en ese momento estaba iniciándose en los castillos fronterizos de ese territorio. Empeorando las cosas._

_

* * *

  
_


	11. RO Memories Chapter XI

_Cuando el ego de los niños y de las personas jóvenes, deje de depender de su fuerza bruta o bien, de su capacidad de matar a su prójimo. Solo en ese entonces… estaríamos a unos pasos de lograr la paz universal._

_

* * *

_

**momento de clímax en la batalla. Rescate en la iglesia.**

El clima en la capital paso de lluvioso a un nublado que emblanquecía completamente el cielo.

Mientras la sangre corría por las calles del oeste de la ciudad. Un grupo de desertores del reino. Unidos a la A.T.S. deciden seguir sus primeras "ordenes". Brindadas por un reducido grupo de caballeros que veían en ellos la posibilidad de aprovechar su idiotez como para brindar apoyo a los que peleaban al oeste.

A lo lejos. Estos soldados de primera profesión. Veían acercarse a un caballero y a un sacerdote acercarse por la calle que llevaba a la entrada sur de la ciudad.

Era ni más ni menos que el sumo sacerdote que, junto a un caballero de bajo rango. Pensaban realizar una "visita" a la iglesia. Según el no pensaba entrar a confesarse con nadie. Tenía un negocio que discutir con uno de los principales reverendos de la iglesia.

Aprovechando el grupo de espadachines que había frente a ellos. Este sacerdote. Basándose en la información recibida por el grupo de caballeros con los que hace poco se cruzaron. Decide usarlos como "perros de ataque" para que mantuviesen ocupados a los guardias y que con ello. Pudiesen entrar.

Estos le preguntaron al sacerdote donde quería dirigirse primero. Ignorantes de lo que este planeaba realizar dentro del edificio. El les responde que por ahora están justo adentro de la iglesia los guardias. Una vez hayan sido eliminados estos. Les dijo que se reunieran con el afuera para mas instrucciones.

Obedeciendo y creyendo que el seguir a un "servidor de dios" podrían estos sobrevivir a esta batalla y con ello, comenzar una vida nueva como soldados de la A.T.S... Deciden arriesgar sus vidas inútilmente peleando contra sus propios compatriotas dentro de esta. Comenzando primero con enfrentar a los guardias y mas tarde, si llegaba a ser necesario, acabar con los acólitos que estuviesen dentro e intentaran oponer resistencia.

Desde ese instante, Hanna, quien entrando por la parte trasera de la iglesia. En el cementerio de la ciudad. Comienza a correr en peligro su vida.

El caballero. En compañía del sacerdote. Deciden quedarse a esperar mientras esos jóvenes ingenuamente les facilitaban las cosas. El caballero le pregunta exactamente que era lo que el buscaba. El le responde que hace muchos años esta iglesia inicialmente era un templo nórdico. Netamente usado para sacrificio de bestias al nombre del dios Odín. Pero una vez que las guerras con el tiempo. Fueron desplazando la religión nórdica por la cristiana. La cual termino por "mezclar" algunas costumbres que los nórdicos de la ciudad resistían a dejar.

Terminaron por aceptarse con el tiempo. Cualquier creencia dentro del reino. Al punto de que muchas costumbres se han agregado o quitado entre ellas.

Pero lo que realmente le interesaba de esta iglesia. Era lo que desde sus tiempos como templo nórdico ocultaba. Era simplemente una habitación que estuvo cerrada todo el tiempo y se ha mantenido así debido a que. Con el fin de mantenerla así permanentemente. El reverendo de la iglesia decidió ocultar las llaves que llevaban a entrar a esa habitación. Razón por la cual este sacerdote piensa entrar por cualquier medio a esa habitación ya sea arrebatándole las llaves o haciendo que estos soldados los matasen a todos en el proceso.

A este sumo sacerdote. Poco le importaban los planes que este gremio tuviera una vez lograsen derrotar a Dragons of Vigrid y a la vez logren hacerse con el poder eliminando a los miembros del consejo.

Como ex seguidor de la religión nórdica. Creía bastante en el mito de los árboles Yggdrasil y la historia del fin del viejo mundo. Ya sea por los avances que el gremio de por si realizo en sus investigaciones como en los descubrimientos que fuera de este reino se han realizado en territorios como Yuno.

Además. El regreso de lleno a su fe cuando, en sus viajes de investigación junto a Melfina y su grupo. Hallaron las ramas que podían invocar seres vivos de distintas especies. Que hasta la fecha siguen encontrando por los rincones del mundo recorrido.

Sumado al hecho de que un día. Los miembros de este gremio hallaron también por una ciudad extranjera llamada Lighthalzen. Extrañas hojas y frutos que, por extrañas razones. Con los años que han permanecido ocultos dentro de los laboratorios de este. No se han marchitado. Razón por la cual el cree plenamente que si los planes que tiene este gremio para el futuro llegan a resultar. Usaran los recursos que Rune-Midgard como reino pobre puede producir para financiar la investigación dentro de ese extraño territorio y así. Lograr la "solución final" que este gremio propuso desde un principio para arreglar la situación que se encuentra viviendo este reino.

Razón por la cual, el veía la necesidad de investigar también por su cuenta para lograr la salvación de este reino decadente. Aunque fuese con el sacrificio de muchos en el proceso.

Mientras el caballero escuchaba las "enseñanzas" que el sacerdote entregaba. Un rápido y furioso Pinta, seguido por Ellie y un más prudente Gunglian. Se acercaban cada vez más a la iglesia con tal de sacar de allí a todas las personas que pudieran y así, evitar más victimas fatales de las ya ocurridas en esta batalla.

Llegando a la reja de entrada de la iglesia, los tres, al ver que hay 2 soldados de la A.T.S. hablando dentro del recinto. Gunglian se esconde de inmediato, mientras que Ellie decide jalar a Pinta de sus ropas para que también permanezca oculto en la pared de la entrada.

Ellie y Gunglian. A cada lado de la entrada. Observaban cuidadosamente quienes estaban allí.

Pinta preguntaba el porque actuó Ellie así con el. Pero antes de terminar la frase, ella le tapo la boca. Diciendo que por culpa suya, podrían haberlos visto.

El sumo sacerdote fue el primero en darse cuenta. Aunque prefirió hacerse el incauto y continuar hablando con el caballero mientras esperaban que alguien saliera vivo del interior de la iglesia.

Cansado de seguir esperando. Le dice el sumo sacerdote al caballero que si alguien decide seguirle. Tenía absoluta libertad de decidir el destino de ellos.

Aceptando las condiciones del sacerdote. El caballero inmediatamente se coloca de guardia en la puerta principal de la iglesia.

En ese momento, aprovechando que el sacerdote dejo solo al caballero. Pinta decide abrirse paso de golpe contra este. Pensando que podría solo con el usando su oxidada espada de poco filo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ellie le detuvo por unos instantes. Diciéndole de que no podría solo con el. Ya que era notable la diferencia de rangos entre ellos dos. Razón por la cual ella pensaba junto con Gunglian que había que realizar un plan antes de intentar entrar.

El caballero. También consciente de que ellos estaban detrás de la reja de entrada. Les grita que no tiene caso seguir ocultos allí. Que si tenían un problema con el o con el sumo sacerdote. Que sus armas respondan por ellos.

Al ver que no tenían tiempo para pensar mucho. Pinta estaba demasiado ansioso por entrar y sacar a Hanna y a los que pudiese del edificio. Ya que si habían soldados de la A.T.S. como ese caballero. Seguro había mas adentro. Razón por la que desesperándose. Hace que Ellie le diga que ella junto a Gunglian, distraerían al caballero lo suficiente como para que salga de allí a tiempo con Hanna y así puedan escapar de vuelta al edificio del consejo.

En un rápido ingreso. Gunglian, en una especia de aura defensiva que Ellie le lanzo. Decide ser el primero en atacar al caballero.

Detrás le sigue de cerca Ellie quien le aumenta su fuerza bruta y su defensa física a través de su constante descarga de fuerza mental en habilidades como "_bendición_" y "_ángelus_". Sumado a un incremento en la agilidad de Gunglian para pelear con su estilo de espada de una mano. Diferente al estilo de dos manos al que acostumbra Pinta.

Finalmente el, entrando después de todos ellos. Pasa a través de la guardia del caballero y logra entrar a la iglesia. Quedándose ellos dos peleando contra el caballero.

El aire se pone tenso en los alrededores del edificio. El viento mueve el césped alrededor de la entrada en señal de que el duelo entre Gunglian, apoyado por las habilidades curativas de Ellie, contra el caballero. Que a pesar de estar solo, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder solo con ellos dos. Iba a comenzar.

Con una rápida estocada que Gunglian lanza con su espada. Esta es bloqueada fácilmente por la ancha espada del caballero. Iniciando el encuentro.

Pinta, una vez dentro de la iglesia, ve como algunos acólitos se encuentran gravemente heridos junto a otros que también yacen muertos.

Al ver esto. Pinta queda con cierto impacto en su mirada. Al punto de que una vez mas, comienza a sufrir dolores de cabeza y llega a verse a si mismo en esta iglesia en tiempos que estaba transformándose. Viendo como una figura en sus recuerdos. La cual le parecía extrañamente conocida. Le entregaba un cofre de coloración extraña a un reverendo dentro de sus recuerdos.

Cayendo al suelo en su dolor de cabeza. Llega a pensar que este lugar lo visito definitivamente en algún momento de su pasado. Razón por la cual conocía tan bien el paradero de esta y a la vez, saber como es gran parte del interior del edificio.

Curando a los acólitos heridos con algunas medicinas que le restaban. Logra recuperarlos lo suficiente como para sanarse solos y ayudar a sus camaradas caídos.

Sin tener tiempo para pensar en los muertos y heridos, le pregunta a los acólitos si por casualidad conocen a una chica llamada Hanna. De la misma profesión que ellos.

Ellos le dicen que detrás de la iglesia. En las puertas del cementerio. Se encontraba entrenando su mente en la tranquilidad del jardín. Pero antes de decirles donde y como llegar. Pinta ya se había ido corriendo como si conociese de memoria la construcción de la iglesia. Sorprendiendo un poco a los acólitos que observaban.

Mientras que en la entrada, una serie de golpes que constantemente lanzaba el caballero con su espada hacia Gunglian. Constantemente lo derribaban. Pero era curado de sus golpes por Ellie a la misma velocidad en que se los ocasionaba este.

Arremetiendo con varias estocadas de su espada. Gunglian lentamente va abriendo la guardia del caballero. Al punto de finalmente poder herirlo. Pero no lo suficiente como para vencer. Debido a la dureza de su armadura. Forzándole a prolongar aun más el encuentro hasta que Pinta regresase con Hanna a salvo.

Pinta, llegando al cementerio. Ve algunos acólitos inconscientes sumados a unos guardias muertos. Obviamente aquí empezó una pelea mientras no llegaba todavía. Comenzando a preocuparse aun más por Hanna.

Despertando a uno de ellos. Le pregunta quien o quienes fueron los responsables de esto. Apuntando el acolito en su debilitada condición a unos bultos mas allá. Pinta observa en ellos de que eran espadachines y ladrones. Soldados de primera profesión. Ocasionando un terrible ataque a un lugar sagrado.

Acomodando en un lugar al acolito para que se recuperara. Se acerca a los cadáveres ensangrentados de los soldados. Nota que en ellos no hay insignia de gremio alguna. Viendo en esto una traición por parte de gente de su mismo tipo.

Al ver como soldados que trabajan netamente para el reino. Traicionan a los suyos atacándoles injustamente. Pinta encuentra eso peor que cualquier acto de deserción que pudieron realizar con anterioridad. Comenzando a enfurecerse, decide primero buscar por el cementerio donde se encontraba Hanna, ya que los cadáveres apuntaban a esa dirección.

El silencio era notable en el cementerio, solo el viento era lo único que escuchaba.

Mientras mas se adentraba, veía como salían de la nada algunas piedras que caían cerca de el. Llegando incluso a golpearle algunas.

Comenzando a creer que le están intentando atacar escondidos entre la fila de tumbas, Pinta decide agacharse un poco y a moverse con mayor velocidad entre los estrechos pasillos del cementerio. Llegando a encontrarse con un grupo de soldados, los cuales estaban bastante heridos por la pelea que libraron dentro del edificio.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente mientras estos no le veían llegar, observa una figura que estaba amarrada por unas cuerdas. Era ni más ni menos que Hanna. Ella se encontraba con su cara lastimada debido a que ellos le obligaban a sanar sus heridas aunque ella les insistía que no podía hacerlo después de lo que hicieron.

Recibiendo una bofeteada de parte de uno de los espadachines. Pinta llega a enfurecerse al punto de gritarles a ellos que la soltaran. Acabando con el silencio del cementerio.

Los espadachines, al ver que se trataba de un soldado de mismo rango y posiblemente, con menor experiencia que todos ellos. Ven en Pinta un soldado fácil de vencer a través de su superioridad numérica.

Siendo cinco contra uno. Dos ladrones y tres espadachines los presentes contra uno solo. Veían el final de la pelea completamente a favor de ellos.

Mientras a distancia, los ladrones le lanzaban piedras a Pinta que, con agilidad podía esquivar apenas. Los espadachines riéndose le dicen que a su amiguita se la devolverán en una pieza si le dejan "jugar" con ella un rato.

Al juzgar por el tono de voz. Eso bastó para que Pinta pensara que algo malo tramaban hacer con ella.

Hanna le dice que por favor no intente pelear solo contra todos ellos, aunque estén heridos, tienen aun suficiente fuerza para matarlos a los dos si oponían resistencia. Razón por la cual Pinta comenzó a dudar si podría resistir los piedrazos mientras pensaba como vencer a los espadachines que tenían a Hanna de rehén.

Comenzando a atacar los ladrones primero. Saliendo detrás de las tumbas, tratan de lanzarse encima de Pinta por detrás. Pero el ya esperaba que atacaran finalmente, para usar lo que aprendió a hacer durante su entrenamiento en el alcantarillado.

En fracciones de segundos. Aumenta la fuerza en la empuñadura de su espada. Acumulando su fuerza física y mental en una rápida preparación, realiza un veloz giro con su cuerpo y con su espada la cual, al hacer contacto con el suelo y llegar a sacar chispas de la piedra lisa del piso. Crea una llamarada que llega a quemar a los ladrones además de empujarlos.

La habilidad que desde sus días en Izlude, Estuvo entrenando. Obviamente era conocida como _"Mágnum Break"_, por los espadachines de la academia. Mostró su efectividad al apartar fácilmente a los ladrones con un solo uso de esta. Mostrándole a los espadachines el empeño que el puso en esta habilidad sobre las otras que como espadachín pudo priorizar.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, el líder del grupo decide dejar a cargo a los dos ladrones y a solo un espadachín de ellos de matar a Pinta a toda costa. Mientras ellos se dirigían de vuelta a la iglesia. Solo que esta vez, en dirección a la cúpula de esta.

Quedándose Pinta solo contra los tres soldados. El en buenas condiciones pero, a diferencia de ellos, en desventaja numérica. Razón por la cual dejo de lado su prudencia y ataco impulsivamente al espadachín mientras Hanna le insistía que por favor se detuviera y escapara mientras podía. Cosa que Pinta, a nivel personal, no quería obedecer. Y mucho menos si esta orden venia de la persona que pensaba salvar.

Con varios golpes de espada, en los que descargaba una gran cantidad de fuerza física y mental acumulada en sus brazos. Lograba hacer caer varias veces a su contrincante. Al punto que bastaba un ultimo golpe para vencerlo.

Lo malo era que cada vez que estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, era apedreado por los ladrones. Los cuales, volvieron a esconderse alrededor de las tumbas del cementerio. Esto hacia que el otro espadachín, tuviera el tiempo necesario para levantarse y seguir atacando a Pinta cada vez que bajaba la guardia para evitar las piedras que apuntaban a su rostro.

Llegando a enfurecerse cada vez mas Pinta por la desventaja en la que se encontraba. Sabia bastante bien que su espada de por si no era un arma letal al no tener buen filo y a la vez estar oxidada. Razón por la cual debe dejarse golpear por las piedras de forma que al menos pueda acabar con el espadachín y en ese lapso de tiempo. Buscar donde esconderse de estas.

Los vientos llegan a sonar en el cementerio, al rozar los suelos de este recinto. Se convierten en testigos del duelo en el que Pinta se encontraba contra esos tres soldados.

Mientras que por el otro lado, en la entrada a la iglesia. La pelea entre Gunglian contra el caballero continuaba. Gunglian estaba cada vez mas agotado físicamente. Como a la vez, Ellie se encontraba mentalmente por usar tantas veces a la distancia sus habilidades de curación más de lo que podía y debía.

Llegando a caer casi desmayada. Ellie no puede usar ninguna habilidad extra para ayudar a Gunglian en su pelea. Teniendo que confiar en su propia fuerza. Para seguir intentando romper la defensa del caballero y así poder vencerlo.

Al caballero. Aun le quedaban bastantes energías para continuar la pelea. De hecho, hasta el momento, no se ha mostrado desesperado. Gunglian tampoco mostraba alguna emoción. Pero su cuerpo de por si le daba una señal a su rival que se estaba agotando por recibir tantos golpes de su espada.

Al ver que Ellie ya no podía ayudarle más. Gunglian, mientras atacaba al caballero de forma constante. Aprovechaba de alejarlo de ella como para que la usara como rehén y finalmente les matara.

Prolongando finalmente la pelea entre ellos dos. Gunglian decide tomar rápidamente una última botella de medicina que guardaba en sus bolsillos. Recuperando parte de su fuerza. Y así logrando de una estocada con su espada, herir una vez más al caballero.

Ambos a las puertas de la iglesia. Estaban dando un gran duelo. Aunque de por si fuese completamente disparejo. El caballero llego a mostrar respeto por Gunglian al haber llegado tan lejos. Pero por el momento el tenia que terminar esta pelea. Razón por la cual finalmente. Concentrando su fuerza física en su espada. Realiza varios movimientos rápidos con su espada que el bloqueo que realiza Gunglian. No logra contenerlo y es empujado lejos del caballero. Cayendo herido finalmente.

Tratando de levantarse, ve como el caballero. Se acerca lentamente hacia el preparándose para atacarlo una vez mas de la misma forma. Razón por la cual. Ellie, en su debilitada condición, arriesga sus últimas energías para curar a Gunglian y aumentar su agilidad. Quedando finalmente inconsciente debido a la descarga de fuerza mental que efectuó. Volviendo a sostener pelea contra el caballero. La pelea entre Gunglian y el caballero continúa.

En el cementerio, la piedra de las tumbas que llegan a tocar el acero de la espada de Pinta, llegan a trizarse, a veces, llegan a tener la "suerte" de romperse por el peso de esta y la fuerza del golpe.

Aunque hasta el momento no logra vencer a todos los soldados desertores. Pinta logro a través de las piedras que le llovían, golpear y finalmente, derrotar al espadachín, el cual su cuerpo recibió todo el impacto de la espada, al punto de ser cortado un poco por esta.

Cayendo al piso, uno de ellos deja de causar problemas a Pinta, aunque sin darse cuenta, una piedra le golpeo en la cabeza. Al punto que llego a caerse de rodillas por un momento.

Sin tener tiempo para quejarse de su dolor. Aprovecho de buscar un lugar entre las tumbas para curar su herida con una botella de medicina. Aunque eso solo disminuía el dolor y detenía el sangrado. No lograba cerrar la herida. Razón por la cual se sintió afortunado de que su sombrero haya sido lo suficientemente duro como para amortiguar un poco las piedras que le llegaron a su cabeza.

Entre las tumbas. Se dio cuenta de que no tendría caso que intentase buscarlos. Debía de alguna forma sacarlos del cementerio y llevarlos de vuelta a campo abierto. Cosa de poder pelear contra ellos a sus anchas.

Lamentablemente, la distancia que se encontraba la salida del cementerio, imposibilitaba las cosas. Debido a que si seguía recibiendo piedras como la que estos ladrones le lanzaron a su cabeza. Podría ser la última que recibiría su cuerpo en vida. Recuperándose sentado entre las tumbas. Espero pacientemente que los ladrones mismos salieran de su escondite en su búsqueda. Mientras con la fuerza que le restaba. Preparaba un golpe que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer caer en el piso al primero que su espada alcanzara a tocar.

Pasaban los minutos. Llegaban a parecer horas debido a la presión que había en ese instante para Pinta. El viento tampoco mostraba serle de gran ayuda. El sonido que producía al pasar por la piedra de las tumbas no le dejaba escuchar pisada alguna.

Se le ocurrió por un momento una idea. Usando la vaina de su espada. Haría colgar su sombrero y lo pondría de señuelo en un costado de su posición. Cosa de ir en dirección opuesta para dar caza a los ladrones.

Haciéndolo todo de forma sin que lo viesen. Uno de los ladrones vio entre la fila de tumbas salir un sombrero. Sin pensarlo comenzaron los ladrones a lanzarle una lluvia de piedras al punto de que, acertándole al sombrero. Este parece caer.

Los dos ladrones al ver aquello. Decidieron acercarse como para ver si habían logrado matar al espadachín. Pero solo encontraron una vaina y un sombrero tirados en el piso cuando se acercaron.

Preguntándose donde se había ido. Pinta aparece justo por detrás de ellos. Después de realizar una rápida vuelta alrededor de ellos. Aparece por detrás para golpear con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda de uno de los ladrones con su espada. Mostrando el efecto de su entrenamiento con la habilidad "_Bash_".

Cayendo al piso noqueado el ladrón. Su compañero en su susto trata de tirar piedras a Pinta, aunque no logra esquivar todas. Evita que le lleguen en la cabeza cubriendo su rostro.

Después de eso. Ve como el ladrón corre rápidamente hacia la salida del cementerio. De regreso a la iglesia. En señal de que pretende reunirse con sus camaradas. Los cuales aun tenían de rehén a Hanna.

Recogiendo su sombrero y la vaina de su espada. Corre a toda prisa de regreso a la iglesia, Rumbo a la cúpula. Pensando que por allí deberían encontrarse ellos.

Gunglian, aunque resistiendo y dando un gran esfuerzo peleando contra el caballero que le atacaba. Su entrenamiento con las espadas de una mano solo lograba llegar apenas a tocar la armadura del otro soldado. El cual además de tener equipo más resistente. Tenia mucha mas experiencia que la que tenia el por ahora.

El caballero. Notando que no se rendiría fácilmente. Comenzó a realizar giros con su espada constantemente (mágnum break). Cosa de empujar y hacer que Gunglian perdiese el equilibrio, tratando de esquivar las leves flamas que llegaba a sacar al rozar el suelo.

Esto hubiera funcionado con alguien como Pinta. Pero Gunglian era por lejos mas equilibrado para pelear que el. Razón por la cual a pesar de los giros. No dejaba de lanzar estocadas contra la armadura del caballero.

Por un momento parecía por fin llegar a tener ventaja de este duelo. Pero los empujones que ocasionaba esa habilidad, sin darse cuenta, lo llevaron a un rincón de las paredes del edifico donde no podría evitar ser golpeado con la espada del caballero.

Pensando rápidamente. Trato de hacer lo mismo que el caballero con tal de salir del rincón y con ello de una muerte segura. Usando la misma habilidad que el caballero. Aunque con menos fuerza. Logra apartarse de la pared y vuelve a espacio abierto para continuar la pelea.

Mas alejado de la iglesia. Arke, después de haber ayudado un poco en la evacuación de los civiles de las casas. Pidió a Saint de que le ayudase a llegar a la iglesia rápidamente. Debido a que estaban tardando demasiado todos los que fueron. Temiendo lo peor. Saint, entendiendo lo que Arke quería evitar que sucediera, decide cargar medicinas y armas para dirigirse rápido desde el camino a la cede hacia la iglesia. Mientras Rad, al escuchar lo que planeaban hacer. Acepto cubrirlos mientras entretenía a los civiles rumbo a la cede del consejo.

Entrando a la iglesia una vez más, Pinta se reencuentra con algunos acólitos. Los cuales, al curar a sus camaradas heridos, aprovechan de agradecer a este por haberles ayudado hace un rato.

Curándole entre todos los acólitos sus heridas. Recibió también a través de la descarga de fuerza mental de ellos, un aumento de agilidad en su cuerpo y una bendición que le hacia ganar mas fuerza en sus ataques.

Agradeciendo el gesto, decide ir al pasillo que llevaba a la cúpula del edificio. No sin antes pedirles a ellos que ayudaran a Gunglian y a Ellie que estaban sosteniendo una dura pelea contra un soldado que era lejos más fuerte que ellos.

Corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos. Encuentra algunos guardias heridos que habían sostenido pelea contra alguien. Al ver que no eran heridas muy graves. No se limito a mirar y decidió continuar hasta llegar al salón donde se realizaban las oraciones en el templo.

Dentro de un extenso lugar. Cuyas paredes que en su forma, daban origen a la cúpula de la iglesia. Vio una extensa escalera que llevaba al segundo piso del templo. La cual rodeaba desde el altar por dos accesos el acceso.

Sin poder quedarse a revisar la magnificencia de la arquitectura del edificio. La cual en su memoria destrozada, parecía conocer mejor que nadie. Comienza a escuchar algunos pasos por estas.

Como parte de las escaleras estaban por encima de el. Decidió ganarse un poco mas al centro, cosa de ver quien andaba allí.

Cuando se pudo voltear para ver quien o quienes eran. Una piedra finalmente le golpea por la espalda. Cayendo al piso en su dolor. Ve que eran los espadachines que llevaban amarrada a Hanna al segundo piso. En búsqueda de una habitación donde atrincherarse a la espera de ayuda por parte del gremio al que apoyaban.

Pinta notaba en estos desertores una expresión de desesperación. Debido a que ellos realmente querían buscar protección de parte de una entidad realmente fuerte. En lugar de luchar por una causa "perdida" según estos.

Mientras Pinta se quedaba tirado en el suelo, ve como los tres soldados que restaban, junto a un cuarto que parecía haberlos estado esperando. En similares condiciones que todos ellos. Le pregunto a Pinta por que no se rendía y los dejaba ir con la acolita en paz. Ellos querían evitar pelear a toda costa una batalla innecesaria. Razón por la cual aprovecharon de entre todos tomar la iglesia y aprovechar su sin numero de pasajes como escondite para escapar de todos los soldados que le dieran caza por desertar de su labor. Después de sus horrorosas experiencias en el alcantarillado de la ciudad.

Pinta no comprendía lo que pensaban hacer. Razón por la cual no aceptaba que quisieran usar a Hanna como medico a la fuerza para tan solo refugiarse en la iglesia. Mucho menos aceptaba el hecho de que por órdenes de un miembro de la A.T.S. hubieran tenido que lastimar a tantas personas para tan solo poder tener la protección de ese individuo y con ello. Cobrar las vidas de su propia gente.

Enfureciéndose, Pinta les comenzó a gritar que la soltaran. Ellos no tenían el derecho de tratarla como herramienta solo por que era la más débil de los acólitos dentro de la iglesia. Aunque de por si era lejos mejor en el tema de soporte que su hermana y que muchos ese entonces, no pudo hacer nada para defenderse como lo hicieron sus compañeros. Entre los cuales muchos heridos y muertos resultaron en la pelea.

A Pinta le enojaba el hecho de que ellos abusaran de la debilidad de algunos a favor de ellos. Para lo que le interesaba. Solo quería salvar a Hanna de esos soldados. Debido a que si terminaba apoyándolos. Seria tomada como desertora también y podría ser arrestada por la milicia del reino. Temiendo con eso lo peor.

Sin pensarlo, Pinta en un gran esfuerzo. Se levanto del suelo para perseguirlos por las escaleras. El ladrón salta de ella para atacarlo con su daga envenenada.

Resultando en varios cortes en la ropa y el cuerpo de Pinta, cuyo veneno empieza a entrar por las heridas causándole cierta parálisis y mayor torpeza en sus movimientos.

El centro de la cúpula, camino a las escaleras del altar. Se convertiría en el escenario y en testigo de una nueva pelea. Esta vez era Pinta contra un ladrón y un espadachín. Ambos en buenas condiciones, teniendo desventaja en fuerza y número esta vez.

Pinta, aunque estaba herido, la energía que depositaron los acólitos en el, le permitió resistir el veneno y a la vez mantener la agilidad que obtuvo. Emparejando las cosas y poniéndose en guardia.

Viendo que no irían a atacar al mismo tiempo, y que de hacerlo, lo harían a distintas distancias de el. Pinta decide atacar primero al ladrón.

Corriendo rápidamente hacia el, descuida completamente su defensa del espadachín y ataca con todas sus fuerzas al ladrón. Este intenta bloquearlo con su daga, pero el golpe que realizo Pinta no era mas que para usar sobre el la habilidad "mágnum break" y herirlo empujándolo contra los asientos del salón.

Tratando de levantarse el ladrón. Recibe otro golpe con la espada de Pinta. El cual lo derrota finalmente. Sangrando su cuerpo en el piso del altar.

Mientras Pinta trata de voltear su mirada hacia el espadachín. Este le asesta un golpe con su espada, el cual termina por herirle en una parte de su abdomen.

Un golpe prácticamente letal para cualquier soldado que no haya entrenado para resistir el dolor y a la vez para sobrevivir ante heridas graves.

Pinta, cayendo al piso, por un momento pensando que seria su fin. Empieza en su ira por no poder ayudar a Hanna de ser convertida en carne de cañón por un grupo de traidores. A mostrar un extraño estado de trance. Su ira estaba llegando al extremo de levantarse de golpe, y a base de golpes y movimientos torpes con su espada. Comienza a atacar al otro espadachín. El cual, sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía Pinta para soportar el dolor y de este, sacar mas fuerza que la que acostumbra tener, comienza a retroceder mientras bloquea sus golpes.

Pinta, aguantando el dolor de su herida, descarga toda su fuerza en un golpe que termina por paralizar al otro espadachín. Y le derrota con un torpe golpe de espada que le propina en su cintura.

Cayendo ambos al piso, casi al mismo tiempo. Pinta observa como los dos soldados ya no pueden levantarse. Al punto de estar inconscientes. El, tratando de soportar el veneno que corría en su cuerpo, sumado al dolor y la sangre que de su herida corría. Decide subir las escaleras a pasos torpes, pero rápidos. Poniendo una mano sobre su herida para frenar un poco el sangrado.

Era increíble para el mismo, que en su desesperación por llegar a donde escondían a Hanna los soldados restantes. Tuviese aun fuerzas para pelear e incluso. Para moverse.

Los efectos de las habilidades que los acólitos usaron en el. Se fueron el instante en que llego a la puerta que daba con el segundo piso.

Ahora, cada vez más debilitado por las heridas que tenía, sus pasos llegaron a ser cada vez más torpes y desequilibrados. Avanzaba por el pasillo del segundo piso. Observando cuidadosamente las puertas que rodeaban a este.

Cada habitación tenía una ventana. Al costado izquierdo las habitaciones mostraban en sus ventanas el progreso de la batalla dentro de la ciudad. Preguntándose en ese instante como estarían los otros, incluido yo y Sagail.

En el costado derecho. Las habitaciones que daban al cementerio. Observaba como una extraña figura paseaba por allí.

Era ni más ni menos que el sumo sacerdote que hace un rato vio en la entrada de la iglesia.

Por temor a ser visto por el, prefirió apartarse de la ventana. Cayéndose solo en el proceso.

Pinta comenzó a dudar sobre el objetivo que tenía ese soldado de la A.T.S. para ocasionar una tragedia que carecía de sentido en un lugar "santo".

Centrándose en llegar al final del pasillo. Donde estaba el acceso a la sala común del lugar. Allí encontró a Hanna, amarrada e inconsciente. Apenas abriendo los ojos frente a un malherido Pinta. Le dice que por favor no arriesgue más su vida por ella. Dijo que si ella tenia que morir. Seria ayudando a ellos como medico que aspiraba a ser ella. Esa era la razón por la que ha estado entrenando para convertirse en sacerdote y así poder salvar vidas.

Tratando de acercarse a donde estaba Hanna amarrada. De repente alguien le golpea con un garrote por detrás. Era uno de los espadachines que lo estuvo esperando por si sus compañeros fallaban.

Cayendo instantáneamente al suelo. Pinta apenas logra acercarse a los pies de Hanna. Mientras ella, en su desesperación. Observaba como aquellos soldados que la tomaron de rehén. Continuaban haciendo sufrir a más gente ante ella. Como lo que vio a momentos de que entraron a la iglesia.

Uno de los espadachines dijo que mantendrían vivo a Pinta lo suficiente para que observara como aprovecharían a su "trofeo de guerra" frente a el.

Aunque no entendía lo que planeaban hacerle. Uno de los espadachines, comenzó a acercarse a Hanna. Con un rostro de malintencionado.

Poniendo su mano en una de sus mejillas, frotándola con cierta suavidad al punto de que iba descendiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a los cierres de su ropa.

Comenzando a sentir pánico por lo que pensaba hacer el espadachín. Este la golpea en señal de que callara.

Al ver esto, Pinta comienza a acumular ira una vez más. Gritando Hanna finalmente por temor a lo que estaba a punto de hacer con ella el espadachín. Pinta se levanta de golpe y entierra con todas sus fuerzas su espada en la espalda del otro espadachín.

Aprovechando de golpearlo por haber hecho este y su grupo con la gente que estaba ese día allí. Termina por noquear al espadachín y por matar por "primera vez" en su vida. Con una facilidad que en el comenzó a sentirse extraño.

Mientras estaba en shock por lo que acaba de hacer. Recibe otro golpe con garrote. Esta vez en su cabeza. El sombrero sale despedido de su cabeza. Cayendo Pinta finalmente herido y vencido.

Hanna, al ver que estaban a punto de matar a Pinta, logra liberarse, al precio de herir sus manos por completo. Tomando su maza de guerra. Golpea al espadachín antes de que este le golpeara con su garrote. Derribándole en el proceso.

Arrastrando a Pinta lejos de ellos. Nota que el espadachín al que golpeo no se noto muy lastimado. Llegando al punto de reírse de lo que ella le hizo. Ella finalmente pondría a prueba lo que estuvo practicando todo este tiempo.

Tomando su rosario, comienza a concentrar toda su fuerza mental y su fe. Apuntando al espadachín. El cual observaba extrañado de que un acolito pudiese atacar con alguna habilidad. Siendo solo entrenados para salvar vidas que para acabar con estas.

Antes de que pudiese atacar a Hanna. Ella en un destello de luz. Envía una descarga de su propia energía en forma de cruz para atacar al espadachín.

Resultando lanzado contra la pared del salón, es derrotado finalmente el espadachín. Siendo este el ultimo que formaba parte del grupo de desertores que estaba atacando la iglesia.

Acercándose a un Pinta inconsciente. Ella se preguntaba como alguien como el, llego a preocuparse tanto por ella. Como alguien, a quien le dijo precisamente que no se preocupase por ella. Prefirió desobedecerla por temor a que ellos intentasen algo como lo que hace poco estuvieron a un paso de lograr.

Ella no tenia muchas ideas de lo que pasaba en el exterior. Pero eso le hizo pensar a ella que era la razón por la cual Pinta paso por tantos peligros hasta llegar a donde ella. No le importo en ese instante si vino solo o no. Solo le conmovió un poco la clase de actitud que pocas personas como el. Son capaces de tomar a cambio de proteger la vida de alguien apreciado por este.

Acercándolo a su regazo. Comienza a revisar todas las heridas que poseía. Apenas tenia tiempo para las suyas. Las cuales no eran tan graves como las que el tenia. Razón por la cual aprovecha sus últimas energías para curar su herida en el abdomen y en su cabeza con su habilidad de curación.

Quedándose allí Hanna y Pinta. Junto a una pared del salón del segundo piso. Dando por terminada su lucha por el momento.

Mientras en la entrada. Gunglian aun continuaba su pelea contra el caballero. Esta vez, apoyado por más de tres acólitos. Los cuales aprovecharon de atender a Ellie, la cual estaba inconsciente de tanto haber usado sus habilidades para salvar sus vidas.

El caballero. Terminando sus juegos. Comenzó a preocuparse de que la persistencia de Gunglian, sumado a la acción entrometida de los acólitos. Llegaran a vencerle antes de que el sumo sacerdote terminara con su misión.

El sumo sacerdote, entrando y subiendo al segundo piso de la iglesia. Pasa cerca de la habitación donde Hanna, aprovechaba de sanar sus propias heridas. Mientras atendía las de Pinta.

Llegando a un pasillo finalmente. La cual daba a la torre donde estaba la habitación cerrada. Se encuentra con el personal principal de la iglesia. El cual estaba protegido por dos cruzados, tres sacerdotes y el reverendo de la iglesia mismo.

El sumo sacerdote, saludando confianzudamente al reverendo. Al cual parecía conocerle desde hace mucho. Razón por la cual levantaron sus espadas y mazas con más fuerza.

Cínicamente diciéndole este al reverendo que si acaso esa, era la forma de saludar a un "viejo amigo". El reverendo le dice que es lo que tanto ansia de el.

Como este se encontraba a pocos pasos de la puerta que daba paso a la habitación cerrada. El sumo sacerdote le dice que no se iría ni el, ni su ejército de la iglesia hasta que le abrieran estos la habitación para buscar un viejo cofre que estaba oculto allí.

El reverendo se hacia incrédulo frente a sus subordinados de lo que trataba de referirse el sumo sacerdote. Pero este le recordó que antes el era un sacerdote nórdico, el cual traiciono su propia religión a cambio de poder mantener el secreto de esa habitación a salvo. Por temor a que la inquisición de esta misma quemase todo al igual que el resto de lo que hace unos años. Hacían de esta iglesia un templo nórdico.

Diciendo frente a todos lo que el reverendo realmente era. Aprovecho también de decir que el había escondido la llave de esa habitación. Y que durante todos esos años. Dijo que la puerta había sido cerrada por dentro y que la única llave que había era la que un fanático nórdico uso para encerrarse junto con lo que se escondía allí.

Pero dijo que había aun más secretos que podía perfectamente desenmascarar ante todos sus subordinados. Desde lo que los espías de la A.T.S. en Dragons of Vigrid comentaban sobre su actividad en las iglesias locales. Hasta el hecho de que han hecho tratos de los más extraños con este gremio. A cambio de la protección tanto militar como económica de estos templos de cualquier influencia religiosa o política de algún tipo.

El sumo sacerdote, le insistía al reverendo de que este sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad. Aunque a cada rato este lo negaba en señal de no querer dar a luz las verdades dentro de esta institución.

El sumo sacerdote, con un tono sarcástico. Decía estar sorprendido de que un religioso fiel como el, no respetara el mandamiento de no mentir. Diciendo que si no entregaba las llaves para abrir en ese momento las puertas. El ejercito de caballeros que esperaba afuera de la iglesia, junto con los soldados desertores que recogió en el camino. Apenas llegaran a saber que el no regreso y que posiblemente, haya sido asesinado por el reverendo. Tomarían la decisión inmediata de destruir todo el edificio incluyéndolos a ellos.

Como estaban en un área apartada de casi todo, sin ventanas ni nada que de alguna forma permitiese saber como estaban las cosas fuera del lugar. Llegaron a creer las mentiras que el sumo sacerdote terminó por decir. Debido a que el pánico ya estaba agobiando al reverendo cuando vio a soldados de su propio reino atacar a traición a todos sus camaradas y a la vez asesinar a gente inocente dentro de la iglesia.

El carisma que tenía este sumo sacerdote, era tal que, llegando a creer en lo que decía, dijo que la salvación de su gente, y del mismo, estaba a solo una simple llave.

Haciendo a un lado a sus acompañantes. Un reverendo, derrotado completamente por temor a que la verdad destruyera a la iglesia como institución y como símbolo del poder y autoridad de una religión en la capital. Entrego las llaves al sacerdote. Ambas eran los rosarios que llevaba el mismo reverendo en el cuello. Los supuestos daños de esos rosarios, formaban los patrones en los bordes de forma que cumpliría la función de una llave al final.

Acercándose a la puerta blindada. El sumo sacerdote, frente a los ojos de todos. Quita los seguros de la puerta misma. Y comienza a abrir lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

El polvo salía por si solo de esta. La luz del sol. Apareciendo por la ventana de esta. Junto a un pequeño cofre en un pequeño altar donde estaban los restos esqueléticos de un sacerdote nórdico. Finalmente, la puerta que no se podía abrir y que tantos años soporto los innumerables intentos de muchos de abrirla. Se muestra ante todos los que estuvieron ese día presentes.

Acercándose al cofre púrpura. Donde esperaba este sacerdote que se encontrara lo que estaba buscando. Aparto cuidadosamente los huesos del cadáver que estaba aferrando sus esqueléticas manos sobre esta.

El mismo reverendo. Dudaba sobre lo que podría encontrarse dentro del extraño cofre. Le pregunta si ahora que tiene lo que buscaba. Dejaría en paz para siempre a la iglesia de la capital. El sumo sacerdote, como persona de palabra, le dice que por ahora ha salvado tanto a la iglesia como a su propio pellejo. Diciéndole a los soldados que le protegían que si deseaban una explicación que el reverendo se las diera. El por su parte, ya no tenia nada más que hacer ahí según este.

Desapareciendo por el pasillo, el reverendo se queda inmóvil por un rato. Avergonzado por el hecho de que alguien como el supiera demasiado de esta institución desde sus inicios. Sin pensarlo mas, le dice a los cruzados y sacerdotisas que empiecen a atender a los heridos y sobretodo. A los que están a puertas de la muerte.

Fuera de la entrada a la iglesia, Gunglian, siendo constantemente golpeado por la espada del caballero. Lograba soportar el dolor a través de las constantes curaciones que los acólitos realizaban con su fuerza mental.

Estando exhausto de seguir peleando. Ellie finalmente se levanta, llegando a tomar el lugar de los acólitos. Los cuales, exhaustos de sostener sus descargas de energía a la misma velocidad en que el caballero golpeaba a Gunglian. Terminan por ponerse todos ellos hincados en postura de descanso.

Ellie, con pocas energías recuperadas. Decide arriesgar una vez más sus energías para evitar que Gunglian sea fatalmente herido por un golpe de la espada del caballero.

En un último intento, Gunglian logra finalmente herir al caballero. Mostrando sus resultados en su entrenamiento con espadas de una mano.

A pesar de la pequeña hazaña que logro, solo consiguió que este una vez mas usara esa extraña técnica la cual poseía la fuerza como para lanzarlo varios metros lejos de el. Resultando tal y como se describió.

Gunglian es derrotado finalmente por el caballero. Justo en el momento en que el sumo sacerdote. Saliendo por el lado del cementerio. Cura sin esfuerzo las heridas del caballero y de paso aparta a Ellie de un solo golpe de fuerza mental.

Diciéndole a ella que esta habilidad es conocida como luz sagrada. Un acolito la puede usar para atacar en momentos que su capacidad como soporte se ve mermada en algunas circunstancias. Sacando en cara la impotencia de ella para ayudar a Gunglian, como este, al no poder pelear solo contra alguien que es solo un rango superior a el en profesión. Aun así, no logra si quiera dejarlo malherido.

Cargando el extraño cofre en su brazo. Decide retirarse de inmediato de la iglesia y reagruparse con el resto del ejército de caballeros que estaban al oeste de la ciudad. Curando las heridas del caballero. Deciden ir corriendo del lugar. Dejando exhaustos y malheridos a Gunglian y a Ellie.

Aunque lograron salvar a varias personas que sobrevivieron al cobarde ataque efectuado por desertores. No pudieron evitar que la A.T.S. lograra cumplir su objetivo principal.

Los acólitos que recuperaron sus energías después de un rato, deciden curar y atender de inmediato las heridas de Ellie y de Gunglian. Mientras que en ese momento, recién logran llegar Arke y Saint. Los cuales traían un gran cargamento de medicinas en el carro que este tiraba.

Agradecidos los acólitos por el apoyo de emergencia que trajeron. Aprovecharon de entrar todos al interior de la iglesia para buscar a Pinta y a Hanna. Los cuales recién estaban bajando por las escaleras de la cúpula.

Pinta, durmiendo placidamente después de una dura pelea, sus heridas fueron en su mayoría tratadas por Hanna, quien lo cargaba apoyándolo en su espalda.

A paso torpe, logran encontrarse con Saint, quien los encuentra y les entrega algo de medicina para que curen sus heridas. Apenas se recuperaran, tendrían que volver a la entrada de la cede del consejo. Debido a que una vez más. Han desobedecido una orden del consejo. Lo cual podría aproblemarlos una vez más a todos.

Los guardias que fueron heridos en la lucha. Fueron sanados de sus heridas. Apenas ocurrió eso. Decidieron ir a buscar a los soldados que Pinta logro vencer por su cuenta. Para tomar presos a algunos y matar a otros en el proceso.

Cuando Gunglian se logra después de un rato recuperarse de sus heridas. Arke, preocupado por lo ocurrido en la iglesia, le pregunto a el y a Ellie que fue lo que ocurrió aquí.

Ellos, avergonzados por no haber podido evitar que pasara una tragedia como la ocurrida hace poco en la iglesia. El gran numero de jóvenes y soldados muertos por un grupo de desertores que depósito ciegamente su confianza ante alguien que al ser más fuerte que todos. Vieron en esto una posibilidad de escapar de lo que no lograron evitar. El formar parte de esta batalla, pero peleando a favor de los enemigos del reino y con ello, atacando a sus propios camaradas.

Razón por la cual los guardias tanto por órdenes como por rencor personal, apenas pudieron levantarse. Fueron a encadenar a los desertores que sobrevivieron. Matando a algunos que estaban malheridos en el proceso.

La acción de ellos no fue la mejor en la opinión de Arke. Aunque no supo lo que paso con exactitud. No podía aceptar que no se les diese oportunidad de ser si quiera juzgados por sus acciones. Debido a que, una vez terminada la batalla en la capital. Realizarían la ejecución de los desertores en la plaza de la capital. Cosa que por órdenes del consejo. El precio de las victimas civiles tendría que ser pagado con la sangre de los causantes de ese hecho.

Irónicamente, ellos no atacaron a ningún civil, pero al trabajar (de forma indirecta) para los miembros de la A.T.S., era excusa suficiente para llevar a cabo ese procedimiento. Mostrándole los guardias a Arke, como actuaba la milicia del reino "profesionalmente" al llevar a cabo las ordenes asignadas.

Arke, perplejo por la falta de piedad de los guardias, entro a la iglesia para ir a buscar al reverendo. El cual, descendía de la cúpula en un aspecto derrotado. Por no haber podido evitar que, la matanza entre estos gremios, llegara a involucrar injustamente a una institución que era tan "noble" como lo era esta iglesia.

Arke, furioso por no haber hecho nada. Dijo que aun había algo que podía hacer. El ha desobedecido las ordenes de cuidar el puente de ingreso a la cede del consejo. Pero aun tenía tiempo para que, con ayuda de los soldados que acompañaban al reverendo. Refugiar a los civiles en la iglesia, usando el cementerio de esta como escondite para que se quedaran el tiempo necesario. Mientras el humo al oeste de la capital, cambiaba lentamente de dirección.

Pidiéndole al reverendo que el personal disponible de la iglesia le ayudase. Tuvo que este dejar de lado su arrepentimiento para enviar a sus hombres en ayuda de este joven. En el cual vio el potencial de convertirse en parte de esta institución. En su deseo de proteger a las personas ajenas a el, aunque con ello arriesgue su vida.

Enviando a Kezia y Athenn. 2 mujeres acólitos que estaban refugiadas junto a varias personas más en el segundo piso de la iglesia. Decide ayudar a Arke a sacar de las casas a los civiles con tal de que no llegaran a enfrentarse a los soldados de ningún bando. Enviando también a los cruzados para llevar a cabo esa labor.

Tanto Gunglian como Arke, estaban asombrados al ver la fuerza y el respeto que inspiraba la sola apariencia de un cruzado. Aunque ambos tenían distintos motivos para llegar a adquirir esa profesión algún día.

Mientras Arke se iba con los demás soldados. Ellie, al ser ayudada con la medicina traída por Saint. Decide rápido ir a ver como estaban Pinta y Hanna.

Acompañados por Saint, ella agradeció que llegaran a tiempo. Sobre todo que Pinta y Gunglian hayan podido detener a los soldados el tiempo suficiente como para que llegara mas ayuda.

Sentados todos afueras del templo. Un profundamente dormido Pinta. Roncando sobre el césped después de tantos golpes recibidos en su pelea. Es despertado bruscamente por Gunglian. Quien, al recuperarse lo suficiente de sus propias heridas, no deja de tratarle de inútil. Al cansarse tan fácil por enfrentar a solo un grupo de soldados de sus mismas profesiones, mientras que el se jactaba de haber peleado con un soldado mas experimentado y fuerte que el.

Aunque en el fondo le avergonzaba el hecho de que Pinta si haya podido vencer a sus rivales, por muy heridos que hayan estado. Prefirió ocultar ese hecho molestándolo ese rato mientras le sacaba de quicio.

Ellie se alegraba del hecho de que su hermana haya sobrevivido. Aunque esta consciente de que muchos no han tenido la misma suerte de que una persona como Pinta. Haya hecho la locura de intentar rescatarla por si solo.

Hanna, también impresionada por la conducta de Pinta que tomo para protegerla. Pregunto a Saint que ha estado ocurriendo fuera de lo que vivió ella en la iglesia hace poco.

Saint, al ver que la iglesia de por si no espero ni tampoco se entero de lo que estaba sucediendo. Le comento lo ocurrido desde la expedición realizada por el grupo entero y muchos otros grupos mas, hacia el alcantarillado, hasta como los que sobrevivieron a esa tragedia, comenzaron a enfrentarse a los soldados de la A.T.S. y a Dragons of Vigrid en estos momentos.

Los sacerdotes que acompañaban al reverendo y a algunos refugiados. Comenzaron las labores de curar a los demás heridos y a preparar a los muertos para su entierro unas horas después.

Gunglian al observar esto. Veía que la muerte de muchas personas solo motivarían la preocupación de los mas cercanos a estos. Pero al juzgar por la cantidad de victimas, para la gente de un reino como este, solo es más que una estadística.

Razón por la cual el siempre ha visto el deber de alcanzar un rango de respeto en este reino. Ya que si lo lograba, recibiría tanta protección como el reverendo, y a la vez podría llegar a ser tan importante como cualquier miembro del consejo del reino. Siendo la principal motivación de Gunglian para ascender militarmente a través de su entrenamiento.

Terminado el breve momento de descanso, tenían la obligación de volver a la entrada de la cede del consejo rápidamente. Ya que si atacaban al consejo la A.T.S. en una oportunidad, tomarían al reino entero en el proceso.

Antes de que pensaran en hacer nada, el reverendo, al ver la cantidad de guardias y acólitos heridos. Les pidió que por ahora se limitaran a proteger a todos los que se están refugiando en la iglesia. Por temor a que el sumo sacerdote regrese con su ejército para terminar lo que empezó.

Al juzgar por la condición en la que se encontraban todos en ese momento. Incluso Pinta no tenía energías para no aceptar ese pedido. Con eso se da por terminada la batalla para ellos en ese momento. Mientras descansan sentados en la entrada de la iglesia junto a los otros guardias y a los heridos.

* * *

_La batalla que se estaba librando ese día en Payon. Alcanzo su clímax al ver como Dragons of Vigrid. Expulsaba a las fuerzas de la A.T.S. fácilmente gracias a la superioridad numérica que poseían. Obligándolos a replegarse varios grupos de vuelta a los castillos de Geffen y a otros en su huida. Rumbo a Morroc. Cosa de no ceder los ataques de forma inmediata. _

_Por ordenes del alto mando de ese gremio. Un gran numero del personal que sobrevivió de la A.T.S. a lo vivido en Payon ese día. Comienzan a dar inicio a nuevos experimentos en los alrededores del desolado desierto. Algunos por los lugares más apartados al oasis del desierto, y otros más cercanos de lo "aceptable"._


	12. RO Memories Chapter XII

_Es gracioso como a los jóvenes en algunas naciones les inculcan el "morir por su país". Pero lo es aun más cuando evitan inculcarles lo que significa "matar por tu país" _

_Es por eso que suelo preguntarme lo que pasa por la cabeza de aquellos que en una situación limite, tienen que decidir entre matar o morir, mas aun, a corta edad, nunca han matado en sus vidas._

**evacuación y control de daños: Frenesí de sangre.**

Mientras la lucha se extendía hacia los alrededores de la plaza central. Yo ya había pasado a través del fuego cruzado junto al bardo la plaza central de la ciudad. Comenzando a irnos a pasos más cautelosos a medida que llegábamos a la entrada sur, llegamos a encontrarnos con algunos bandidos de Dragons of Vigrid ocultos entre los callejones.

Aunque mi entrenamiento me ayudo a disparar apenas viera un blanco enfrente, ellos tenían demasiada agilidad. Esquivaban casi todas las flechas que disparaba.

Pero por fortuna, justo cuando iba a quedar a merced de ellos. El bardo, con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos. Prepara un mecanismo en su guitarra y dispara sus flechas a través de esta. Derrotando fácilmente a los que llegaban a atacarnos.

Hubo un momento en que uno de ellos que sobrevivió a las flechas del bardo. Me dio la oportunidad de preguntar por su líder. Tenía algo que hablar yo con ella. Algo que solo yo podía y debía decirle sobre una persona cercana a mí que perteneció una vez a ese gremio. Y hasta ese trágico día. No se si puedo darlo por vivo o muerto. Desde lo visto en el registro de milicia activa en la cede.

Llegando uno de ellos a decirme que podría encontrarla en la zona sureste de la ciudad. Oculta con su grupo principal cerca de la academia de espadachines abandonada. Le pedí al bardo el arriesgado favor de que me ayudara a llegar vivo hasta allí. Había algo importante que tenia que hablar con esa persona. Si es que realmente fue una de las que conoció a parte de mi familia.

Alterando de inmediato nuestro rumbo. Nos dirigimos mientras escuchábamos el ruido de los sables hacia la academia abandonada.

Mientras que en la entrada del castillo de la cede. El grupo en el que Nathalia formaba parte desde el entrenamiento en el alcantarillado. Recién había recuperado todas sus fuerzas. Preguntándose por que alguien como yo se preocupó por ella en ese momento. Comenzaba a dudar un poco sobre si debía confiar solo en sus compañeros de armas. O si con el tiempo, podría permitirse confiar en más gente.

Sagail, ayudando a Maverick a curar sus heridas con algo de medicina. Esperaba que estuviera todo su grupo listo para continuar la búsqueda de la líder de Dragons of Vigrid que se encontraba por la capital ese día. Esperando también poder mantener a salvo a Rouget en su deseo de enfrentar a mi padre que estaba peleando ese día al suroeste de la ciudad.

La calma en el puente de acceso a la cede finalmente se daría por acabada.

Un soldado de la A.T.S. viniendo en pasos rápidos, comienza a acercarse al puente de acceso a la cede.

El colosal grupo de soldados de primera profesión, sumado a algunos soldados como Xavina Maverick, y otros más de segunda profesión. Estarían a punto de enfrentar lo que era la diferencia de experiencia y fuerza entre todos los más de 100 soldados que estaban allí, contra este, un caballero de elite y otros dos que a lo lejos, se acercaban de forma más lenta, pero segura desde la plaza de la capital.

El grupo de Nathalia, de los primeros en percatarse, se puso a la defensiva. Esperando que la superioridad numérica de ellos bastara para derrotarlos.

De por si ella estuvo entrenando bastante en sus viajes por el reino. Aunque no tenia mucha experiencia de combate contra otros soldados. Esta seria su primera vez. La cual pudo haber llegado a desear que fuese la ultima.

Apenas el soldado, sin montura ni apoyo extra que lo ayudase a retroceder. Se acerca lo suficiente como para que los arqueros en posición, pudieran apuntar hacia el.

Los magos que estaban en ese momento, incluido Rad. Quien ya había terminado junto con otros soldados de evacuar a los civiles del sector noreste de la ciudad. Se prepararon todos para aprovechar el frío del atardecer, junto a la humedad de las aguas del canal. Para que, delante de los arqueros, dar origen a murallas de hielo capaces de contener el inminente ataque de ese soldado.

Tanto los espadachines como los mercantes, se pusieron detrás de los arqueros. Cosa que apenas terminen de disparar sus flechas, en caso de que no lograran hacer caer al caballero. Atacarían junto al apoyo de los acólitos, los cuales usarían sus energías para curar sus heridas constantemente.

Los ladrones permanecerían ocultos cerca de los acólitos, cosa de atacar y envenenar a los caballeros de elite si lograban atravesar la defensa de todos ellos en la avenida.

El caballero de elite, al ver a todo el ejercito preparándose para atacarle. Muy seguro de si mismo, comenzó a gritarles de que era el momento que unos petizos como ellos conocieran el porque de su apodo "lanza agitada" entre sus compañeros de armas.

Maverick, apenas se recupera de sus heridas, deciden junto a Sagail, Rouget (tranquilizada de lo que experimentó un rato antes) y una nerviosa Xavina. Ir directo al otro lado del puente, a las puertas de la cede. Y quedarse allí hasta que los demás soldados comenzaran a necesitar ayuda o en lo posible, que ellos logren hacer el trabajo sucio que Maverick esperaba no hacer (delante de Xavina).

Apenas los arqueros comenzaron a disparar sus flechas, el caballero. Mostrando poco esfuerzo, llegaba a moverse casi nada frente a las flechas que se dirigían hacia el, usando su escudo, avanza de forma tranquila hacia ellos, mientras bloquea todas las flechas que llegan hacia el. Apenas pudo acercarse a las masas de hielo que los magos crearon para bloquearle el paso, comenzó a agitar su lanza, arrojándola a gran velocidad contra estos bloques de hielo. Rompiéndolos en varios pedazos que caían por los suelos de la avenida e incluso, llegando a caer estos sobre las casas.

Todo el esfuerzo hecho por los magos para bloquearle el paso fue inútil. El caballero no dejaba de fanfarronear diciendo que nada evitaría que, (en jerga usada por su gremio). "Petara" a los miembros del consejo real como según el, acostumbraba hacerlo con otros castillos y fortalezas del gremio Dragons of Vigrid en sus campañas.

En un intento desesperado, continuaron los disparos. Rad observaba que los ataques con arco no detenían su avance mientras tuviese la protección de su armadura completa y escudo, razón por la cual, abandonando su posición, se dirige de lleno hacia el canal. Para preparar la misma habilidad que uso con Arke, en una versión que el por si mismo la juraba mas genial y mas poderosa de lo normal.

Pero el gasto de energía que esto le exigiría, seria mucho mayor al que esperaba, razón por la cual le tomaría bastante tiempo el tenerla lista. Por lo que esperaba que lo detuviesen lo suficiente los demás soldados como para poder terminarla a tiempo.

Los magos inmediatamente pasaron del hielo a lanzar fragmentos de este con su energía mental sobre el caballero. Finalmente hiriéndole, provoca que acelere el paso. Al punto que llega a colocarse frente a sus primeras victimas con un extraño salto que de unos instantes. Lo acerco hacia todos.

Agitando su lanza. En un terrorífico espectáculo. Un arquero muere a través de constantes entierros y cortes de la lanza del caballero frente a los ojos de todos los soldados presentes.

Reaccionando inmediatamente, el orden y la estrategia cambia a desesperación y furia en base a rencor, al ver caer una y otra vez a cada joven soldado independiente de su profesión, muerto de un solo golpe, sin que los acólitos pudiesen salvarles siquiera.

Los espadachines, entre todos atacando al escudo y espada de este caballero, por un momento lo hacen retroceder los pesados carros de los mercantes, pero eso solo genera que cambie de su lanza a su espada, la cual creando una gran llamarada, llega a incinerar a varios mercaderes y espadachines que estaban cerca de el. Forzando a los acólitos a acercarse y descargar aun mas energía para curarlos.

Apenas caían al suelo. Con un solo golpe de su espada. Llegaba la sangre de los soldados a saltar y a dispersarse por todos lados. Era una experiencia aterradora. Incluso los gritos eran más que suficiente para aterrar a Xavina. La cual al no poder verlo, le bastaba solo el escuchar el dolor de ellos para sentir pánico.

Sagail, estando ansioso y a la vez temeroso de descargar su ira en ese caballero. Necesitaba esperar el tiempo suficiente para que estuviese agotado, y así golpearlo con su daga.

Maverick, al ver a Xavina paralizada. Le dice que por favor conserve la calma. Y que el lo estaría protegiendo con su vida, razón por la cual no deseaba que entrara en estado de shock al escuchar y presenciar el deplorable espectáculo.

El caballero de elite, entrando en un éxtasis bastante extraño, no dejaba de sonreír al ver su superioridad frente a los débiles jóvenes de primera profesión, los cuales arriesgaban inútilmente sus vidas.

Mujeres, hombres, incluso algunos menores de 16 años. No veía contemplación alguna al atravesarlos con su espada y divertirse partiendo las entrañas de ellos al lanzarlos por el aire. Realmente el entrenamiento que mostraban haber recibido estos soldados de la A.T.S. era algo aterrador.

Desde correr con su lanza enfrente de el apuntando al corazón de los que le atacaban. Llegaba a atravesar con esta el corazón de dos soldados a la vez y arrojar sus cadáveres brutalmente contra las paredes de los edificios.

Apenas recibió los ataques de los magos en grandes ráfagas, sumado a las flechas en su distracción, comenzó en su dolor a enrojecer su piel, llegando a lanzar a un grupo de soldados al azar su lanza. Quedando solo este y su espada.

Finalmente. Totalmente entre la sangre de los caídos. Un caballero de elite, solo con su espada, queda entre el límite entre la cordura y la locura. Al estar en un estado único de su clase. Conocido como "frenesí".

La sola mirada de placer y demencia en su rostro. Hacia caer en pánico a los soldados que se le acercaban. Los cazadores inmediatamente dispararon contra el. A pesar de que acertaban al blanco. Este, al haber mostrado visualmente un incremento en su fuerza y resistencia. Comenzó a sonreír extrañamente, de una forma la cual solo mi padre acostumbraba a hacerla. Bebiendo un extraño liquido anaranjado de una botella. El enrojecido color de su piel se agudizo aun más.

Finalmente iniciando su ataque, comenzó a despedazar a veloces golpes de su mandoble. A cada espadachín que se le acercaba a atacarle, fuesen dos o tres o cuatro. Mercantes y espadachines, caían en proporciones descomunales. La velocidad en que eran golpeados, ya sea por sus propios puños y púas de su armadura como por su espada, no permitía que los acólitos pudiesen mantenerlos a salvo. Llegando uno de ellos a desesperarse y a atacar con su habilidad de luz sagrada contra este.

Haciendo uso constante de esta habilidad, comienza a llamar la atención del caballero, el cual, además de enterrar su espada sobre el, agita esta junto al cuerpo de este, usándolo para golpear a aquellos que estuviesen cerca y a la vez como escudo ante las flechas de parte de los arqueros restantes.

Lanzando el destrozado cadáver del pobre acolito. Vuelve a recoger su lanza mientras recibe los impactos de flechas y fragmentos de hielo afilado de parte de los magos.

Tomando como nuevo objetivo a estos, al primero que ve, perfora una y otra, y otra vez su lanza en estas nuevas victimas. Mostrando en cada segundo un rostro de extraño y siniestro placer, mezclado con una locura que soldados como estos llegan a adquirir en sus días de entrenamiento.

Llegando con ello a perder la concentración algunos magos. Deciden replegarse a las antorchas del puente para crear muros de fuego y así, poder salvar sus vidas en su pánico.

El grupo de Nathalia, esperando que los ladrones ataquen primero. Son de su escondrijo descubiertos por uno de los caballeros que seguían al primero.

En un duelo corto a golpes de su lanza, deja al grupo entero fuera de combate, sin siquiera matarlos. Llega a dejarlos físicamente inútiles. Casi sin esfuerzo alguno.

De los cinco que integraban el grupo. Solo ella evitó quedar inconsciente al ser arrojada lejos por el extraño golpe que realizo con su lanza.

Tratando de acercarse a este, arrastrándose a los pies del caballero. Una espada es enterrada al lado de su rostro. Cuyo filo le apuntaba directamente a su rostro.

Apareciendo el tercer caballero. Le preguntan como alguien como ella. Una simple joven, al ver toda la sangre que un maniático como el, ha derramado en pocos minutos. No llega a traumarla lo suficiente. Como si ella no tuviese el mismo miedo que ellos a la muerte.

En lugar de responder, ella trata de desenfundar su espada. Pero en un movimiento leve. Uno de los caballeros pone su mano sobre su cuello. Apretándole un poco este, le deja finalmente inconsciente.

Acomodándola a ella y algunos del grupo lejos de la vista de su líder.

La dejan con sus heridas a su suerte. Mientras ellos tratan de dedicarse solo a observar como el frenesí del caballero de elite. Llega a derrotar por completo a la gran "defensa" que el consejo real convocó para defender su edificio.

Trataron de no acercarse más. Por temor a que en su frenesí, llegara a no discernir entre aliados y enemigos. Debido al trance en que este se encontraba.

La intersección de las calles, todas las que se unían al puente de acceso hacia la cede del consejo. Comenzaron a teñirse de rojo el suelo de estas.

No solo por parte del caballero de elite en su estado de frenesí, también los acompañantes de este, en su defensa. Atacan y hacen caer a muchos espadachines y ladrones que los atacan.

Apenas pudo acercarse al principal grupo de sacerdotes. El tal apodado "lanza agitada" es rodeado por varios ladrones que surgen del suelo. Los cuales entierran en su armadura y cuerpo sus dagas envenenadas. Sin que el pudiera predecir el ataque de estos.

Estando incluso bajo los efectos de esos venenos. Le quedaban aun fuerzas para acabar con varios soldados a la vez. Terminando en un solo giro de su espada con la resistencia de ese grupo de ladrones.

La fuerza que tenia ese soldado era algo simplemente descomunal. La diferencia de experiencia era algo mas que notable entre este trío de soldados que atacaban la entrada de la cede contra los jóvenes de primera profesión. Aunque los otros dos evitaban ser demasiado "letales" al atacar con sus espadas a aquellos que se les acercaban.

Desde el tejado del edificio. Comenzaron a aparecer el resto de los soldados de primera profesión que protegían el castillo. Un gran grupo de arqueros. Comenzó a cubrir el tejado. Sumado a estos una fila de arqueros y cazadores expertos que el consejo mantuvo a la espera por si las cosas llegaban a esto.

Finalmente, al observar esto. Los caballeros que apoyaban a lanza agitada, se vieron forzados a retroceder con tal de alejarse de la lluvia de flechas. La cual furiosamente, en venganza por todas las vidas cobradas por su espada, chocan y perforan el cuerpo de lanza agitada una y otra vez.

Recibiendo un colosal daño en su cuerpo por las flechas. Por un momento llega a caer y quedarse de rodillas, pero aun tenia fuerzas para atacar a los soldados cercanos a este que quedaban en pie. Dirigiéndose a un ultimo grupo de mercaderes y espadachines que estaban frente a este.

Antes de que pudiese atacarles. Rad, finalmente con su rostro optimista le lanza lo que había preparado por tanto rato. Una colosal ráfaga de esferas de agua que había formado con sus manos, golpeaban una y otra vez a lanza agitada.

De modo que empezó a tambalearse y a verse forzado a retroceder por la constante ráfaga que mantuvo Rad en ese instante.

Terminando la gran descarga de energía mental. Rad queda completamente exhausto. Sus energías física y mental fueron llevadas al límite solo con esa descarga. Quedando arrodillado en el suelo. Rápidamente cubierto por los acólitos y los magos que restaban aun en la contienda.

Lanza agitada, al ver que ya no podía seguir lanzándole Rad esferas de agua. Se prepara una vez mas para arrojar su lanza hacia el y atravesar a todos los que se pongan en el camino de esta.

Antes de que pudiese arrojar su lanza, es nuevamente atacado por las flechas de los cazadores que le rodeaban. Decidiendo arrojarla contra ellos.

En la distracción de este, nuevamente los ladrones le atacan con sus dagas cargadas en veneno. Haciéndolo detener su ataque hacia el tejado de la cede.

Apenas trató de acercarse a uno de ellos. Algunos ladrones atacaron con ballestas a la distancia. De modo que no podía decidir a quien atacar primero al haber tanto fuego directo hacia el.

En su desesperación. Comienza a golpear y a atacar todo a su paso con tal de detener los disparos.

Rad, después de recuperar en un par de segundos la concentración. La poca energía que le queda, decide usarla para crear una muralla de fuego con tal de que no se le acercase en su locura.

Maverick aprovechó ese momento para acercarse con cuidado, con tal de poder vencerlo en un solo ataque. Aunque para eso, Rouget y Sagail se arriesgarían a atacarlo primero. Conscientes de los riesgos.

Xavina completamente asustada, decide cubrir por detrás a los dos antes de cruzar el puente y evitando su lanza, poder llegar hasta el soldado y apuñalarlo.

Y así se hizo, apenas notaron la distracción de lanza agitada con los otros espadachines que lo enfrentaban, Rouget, poniéndose justo delante de este mientras golpeaba al espadachín, lo deja ciego lanzándole arena y al dejarlo ciego, logra salvar al espadachín de una muerte segura.

Mientras trataba de aliviar su ceguera, inmediatamente Sagail arremete con su daga envenenada por detrás. Antes de que el caballero le alcanzara a tocar con su espada, unas extrañas estacas que salían del suelo, comenzaron a salir cerca de el, forzándolo a apartarse.

Sorprendido de lo que le atacó, observaba a una Xavina con un rostro bastante mas agresivo, ella había logrado usar su energía física y mental para lograr que sus estacas que guarda entre su equipo, salgan del suelo cerca del objetivo, mezclándose con la dureza de la tierra y así ganando mas dureza y fuerza al impactar en su objetivo.

La habilidad de por si era conocida como "_grimtooth_" entre los asesinos. Es usada para atacar de lejos y a escondidas a la vez.

Al ver esto, cambia de objetivo y se dirige directo hacia Xavina, quien al verlo acercarse, comienza a usar su energía física para dar largos saltos hacia atrás.

Escapando de los golpes del caballero, el cual, estando exhausto bajo los efectos de las flechas y las cuchilladas cargadas de veneno, comienza a lanzar ataques cada vez más torpes, pero aun así lograba acabar con algunos soldados que se interponían en el camino. Siendo el momento en que finalmente, Maverick aparece del suelo. Realizando en una rápida descarga de fuerza física. Una veloz ráfaga de cuchilladas con sus Katar.

Los constantes golpes que le llegaron. A esa velocidad, llegaron a hacerle perder finalmente el equilibrio.

Sagail, quedando sorprendido de la habilidad que le enseñaron a Maverick durante su entrenamiento como asesino. Le dijo este tiempo atrás que era conocida como "_Sonic Blow_" (explosión sònica). En la cual lanzaba varios golpes y cortes de lado con sus Katar. De forma que, como tijeras, sus brazos se movían a una velocidad extrema, la cual una vez usada, llegaba a dejar exhausto a la persona que ejecutaba esa técnica. Pero acabando rápidamente con su blanco. Rebanándolo por completo en el proceso.

Al menos eso era lo que esperaba hacerle al caballero de elite, el cual solo resultó gravemente herido nada mas. La protección de su armadura le permitió resistir el daño al punto que solo perdió el equilibrio y llego a destrozarse esta en su espalda.

Mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio, el caballero es atacado por una nueva descarga de flechas de los arqueros.

Quedando a punto de caer, Sagail, en un ultimo golpe, su cuchilla, completamente untada en veneno. Antes de que cayera, le apuñala por la espalda. De forma que, sumado a unas ultimas flechas que llegan a su cuerpo, cae finalmente muerto lanza agitada ante los pies de Maverick y Sagail.

Al momento de su muerte, muchos a excepción de Sagail, quien solo se concentraba en la fuerza que gastaba en ese único golpe. Observaron el rostro de psicópata que conservo hasta el final. Desde que entró en el estado de frenesí hasta el momento de su muerte. Creyendo el firmemente que su muerte no seria en vano. Llegando a sonreír mientras caía al piso. En un intento por poner sus manos encima de Xavina.

Al verse esto, el nivel en que habían sido entrenados estos caballeros de elite. Era algo simplemente aterrador en el proceso. Como para que hubieran desarrollado una ira homicida que Sagail, había estado desarrollando en un tiempo similar sin siquiera haber entrenado para ello.

Cayendo al piso el cuerpo de este soldado. El color enrojecido de su piel finalmente desaparece, sumado al hecho de no haber podido alcanzar con su mano las ropas de Xavina. Señal que perdió todo indicio de vida.

Ella, quien nunca hasta la fecha había matado, el solo hecho de sentirse cómplice de ese acto, llego a serle traumante incluso a la edad que tenia.

Desde que vio el rostro del caballero apuntándole a sus ojos con los suyos propios, como si incluso después de muerto. Aun ansiara tratar de alcanzarla con su espada.

Rouget, al ver como Sagail y Maverick usaron todas sus fuerzas para vencer al caballero de elite en un decisivo ataque. Dejo tirado el arco y flechas que paso a tomar prestado de un arquero que yacía muerto cerca.

Al momento que cayó muerto el caballero, hubo un minuto de silencio casi absoluto. Solo el ruido de las espadas a lo lejos era lo único que arruinaba la "paz" que ocasionó el final de esa pelea.

Los caballeros que seguían a este soldado de elite, al ver caer a lanza agitada muerto. Por tratar de hacer las cosas por su cuenta, no ven el caso salvar el cuerpo de este, debido a que un ejercito de principiantes de primera profesión, sumado a los esfuerzos de soldados de segunda profesión. Incluso en su frenesí, es derrotado finalmente.

Antes de que ellos pudieran acercarse al castillo pasando por delante de ellos. Sagail se pone en el camino, sumado a una muralla de fuego que Rad dio origen con una antorcha.

Sagail, llegando al extremo de su conducta sanguinaria, llega a tomar la cabeza de lanza agitada, la cual llegó este a sostener delante de estos soldados de la A.T.S.

Diciéndole a estos de que mientras aun quedase gente de su tipo defendiendo al reino, no permitiría que nadie se atreva a destruir mas la libertad que como gremios le han quitado al reino entero de por si. Diciendo que perfectamente podrían matarlos a ellos, pero al concejo no serian capaces de tocarlo si quiera. Mientras soldados como el estén oponiendo resistencia.

Fuesen cien de nosotros los que muriesen a cambio de un soldado más de la A.T.S. o de Dragons of Vigrid. Ellos no dejarían que las generaciones futuras viviesen lo mismo que ellos.

Los caballeros, al ver el rostro de Sagail, el cual estaba determinado a atacarlos en su desesperación. Prefirieron evitar el conflicto en ese momento contra los soldados de primera profesión que restaban. Debido a que aun había muchos de ellos como para llevar a cabo una larga pelea, de la cual mientras hubiese soldados de su nivel (segunda profesión) no podrían ganar.

Lo primero que realizaron, fue en un movimiento rápido, acercarse a donde Sagail estaba parado junto al cadáver, apartándolo de un solo golpe que una espada realizó sobre el, haciéndolo caer en una orilla del puente.

Maverick intenta atacarlos, pero resulta herido de la misma forma. Cayendo derrotados ambos.

Diciéndole a Sagail y a Maverick que ya habrá un momento para ajustar cuentas con ellos. Estos se alejan rápidamente mientras las flechas golpeaban contra sus escudos, forzándolos en un caso a usar el cuerpo del cadáver como escudo contra estas.

Terminando la pelea, Sagail, quien es curado por Rouget y la ayuda de un acolito que atendía a los heridos. Se levanta para observar el yermo que un solo hombre, en su estado de locura, ocasionó en una batalla.

Viendo los cuerpos mutilados, cortados, y asesinados brutalmente por esa abominación de soldado. Sagail no llega a aceptar que de cierta forma, no sea capaz de ayudar a nadie. Aunque en realidad no era de por si, su estilo de sobrevivencia.

La imagen, de las cerca de 40 personas asesinadas que solo un simple soldado de elite cargado de medicinas y equipo ocasionó, llego a enloquecer al consejo como noticia. Al preguntarse estos que era lo que habían hecho. Al solo enviar jóvenes a proteger sus propios pellejos y sacrificar sus vidas inútilmente en esta guerra.

Llegando una de los miembros a mostrar cierto llanto, al ver que esto era un mal necesario, para salvar al reino del control total de estos gremios. Tenían que sacrificar cuantas vidas fuesen necesarias con tal de resistir hasta la llegada del legítimo líder de este reino. Razón por la cual debían protegerse como concejo y única resistencia real a las acciones de estos gremios. Ya que de por si el pueblo, acostumbrados demasiado a obedecer en cierta forma, no podían tener aun la fuerza ni autoridad para expulsar a los gremios invasores. Debido a la inestabilidad de las cosas que podrían hacer que finalmente estos tomaran por completo sus territorios.

Muchos soldados que sobrevivieron en esa pelea. Delante de Sagail, apenas sobreviviendo a lo vivido en el alcantarillado, llegaron al punto de culparse entre ellos mismos. Al punto de que, algunos grupos intentaron matarse ese día en su impotencia por no haber logrado salvar a los muchos jóvenes que arriesgaron y perdieron sus vidas en unos pocos segundos.

Muchos de ellos, delante de Sagail, quien observaba con cierta nostalgia a ellos llorando a sus compañeros de armas, victimas del acero por el cual perdieron sus vidas. Se preguntaban si acaso era cierta la posibilidad de que existiese según el gremio de la A.T.S. un lugar o un objeto que pueda regresar a la vida a todo ser querido. Y así lograr paz en el reino con la creación del Edén que una vez Odín creó según el mito.

El trauma vivido en el alcantarillado. En lugar de sanarse. Empeoró en muchos de los soldados de primera profesión, que apenas pudieron sobrevivir a la furia del caballero conocido como lanza agitada. El cual de alguna forma su nombre/apodo haría recordar un trauma a muchos que sobrevivieron esa batalla.

Sagail. Sintiendo la furia de muchos hacia el. Ya sea por lo cobarde que fue de su parte el mantenerse oculto y solo haber reaccionado cuando estaba débil. Algunos soldados furiosos llegaron a golpearle. Consiguiendo solo aumentar la furia y frustración que el escondía.

Siendo uno de los espadachines rápida y fuertemente golpeado por este. Se dieron cuenta algunos de que tenia sus razones para querer mantenerse vivo. Su mirada de rencor hacia las cosas, de alguna u otra forma, hacia notar que el necesitaba mantenerse vivo hasta cumplir con su cometido.

Después de haber hecho esto, empieza a sentir lastima por si mismo. Al no poder controlar su rabia acumulada por su inutilidad. Por primera vez, no se siente en el derecho de insultar a nadie, incluso a los que eran como yo, ya que siempre fui molestado por el y criticado por mi nula utilidad según el.

Desde ese momento, ya no se sentía y tampoco seguiría mostrándose como una persona ejemplar como para guiar a Rouget o a Gunglian en cuanto a rectitud y moral.

Rouget, observaba con cierta pena a quien consideraba una especie de hermano mayor. Al ver como entre la sangre que tenían sus ropas y los alrededores totalmente manchados con la sangre de los caídos. Se hundía en un estado de depresión que parecía devastarlo por dentro. Su rencor hacia su pasado y hacia todos lo había convertido desde que empezó el entrenamiento en el alcantarillado en un cobarde. Valiéndose del sacrificio de la gente ajena a ellos. Esperaba el momento indicado para atacar y así sobrevivir por si solo.

Maverick, levantando a los espadachines que recibieron los golpes de Sagail. Le decía que la persona que el conocía bajo ese nombre, no solía ser así. El Sagail que el afirmaba conocer era una persona que, aunque no tuviera las costumbres mas ejemplares (refiriéndose a sus vicios por el alcohol y el cigarro). Era capaz de entregar su vida por las personas incluso ajenas a el. Como lo consideraba el mismo junto con Xavina hasta esos días.

Mientras le daba algunas medicinas a los heridos alrededor de Sagail. Le decía que no era obligación de este cambiar su conducta. Si quería sobrevivir cobardemente para alcanzar sus objetivos. Que por lo menos hiciese el favor de no involucrar ni a ellos (apuntando con su rostro a los soldados), ni a sus "hermanos" (refiriéndose a Rouget y a Gunglian), y mucho menos a nosotros según el (el resto del grupo).

Sagail. Quedándose en silencio, cabizbajo, arrodillado en el piso, se mostraba pensativo ante las palabras de Maverick.

Rouget, con cierta pena en sus ojos, se acerca a Sagail diciendo que por favor observara fijamente las vendas en su cabello echado a perder. Diciéndole que aunque perdió algo que según ella, consideraba valioso. Puesto que aquello la hacia parecerse a alguien por quien realmente es capaz de dar su vida.

Prefirió arriesgarse, resultando herida ese día, pero a cambio de proteger a quienes considera más importantes. Siendo eso lo que según ella, considera que la hace sentirse idéntica a alguien mas. Obviamente refiriéndose a Sagail. Diciéndole que, así como hace años ella y Gunglian habían sido protegidos por el. Como "familia" que eran, era el momento que pudieran ayudarse mutuamente.

Mientras lo levantaba del suelo, le decía que si su miedo a morir llegaba un día a ser mayor que su aprecio a sus mas cercanos. Que por lo menos dejara que ella, no tuviera solo rencor en su interior y que por lo menos dejara que, como ejemplo de persona que ha intentado ser siempre. Pueda mostrar lo que todo este tiempo aprendió de el. Arriesgando su vida para protegerlo a el y a su hermano menor.

Aunque eso no cambiaria la actitud que Sagail comenzó a adoptar desde ese momento. Al menos, permitió que asumiera su error y estuviera dispuesto a aceptar el juicio. Tanto moral como éticamente hablando, que los demás soldados estaban por hacer con el.

Xavina, algo paralizada por la imagen que estaba presenciando en su alrededor. Maverick le insiste que por favor se apartara del lugar y que mantuviera sus ojos cerrados. Obedeciendo ella ingenuamente a la orden que su hermano le dio.

Sagail, sorprendido de que Xavina, a la edad que tenia, aun poseía buena parte de la ingenuidad e inocencia de una niña, en el cuerpo de una adolescente. Pensando un poco en lo que Rouget y Maverick le habían dicho, se dio cuenta en cierto aspecto, los esfuerzos que por tantos años, Maverick ha realizado por mantener la inocencia de su hermana menor. Sabiendo que a la edad que poseía ya era inútil. Sobretodo desde el día que se convirtieron en asesinos especializados. Aun así, el ha buscado proteger sus ojos y su persona de los horrores de la guerra a cualquier precio.

Una vez observado esto, recuperando un poco los ánimos, se prometió a si mismo que no esperaría un cambio en la actitud que estaba adoptando, pero por lo menos haría el intento de proteger a quienes eran sus mas cercanos. Sobretodo a Gunglian y a Rouget. El no quería la protección de nadie, mucho menos de ella, razón por la que no aceptaría que llegara a ocurrir el mismo incidente de hace un tiempo en Izlude.

El cielo completamente nublado, el atardecer llegado, los soldados de primera y segunda profesión que sobrevivieron a una nueva tragedia. Al no disponer de tiempo para llorar a las victimas. Acumularían todo ese rencor y dolor para el siguiente soldado que intentara acercárseles.

Mientras que, un Sagail, aparentemente mejorado en su aspecto. Conservaría ese temor y rencor a Dragons of Vigrid desde ese día. Dedicándose a ayudar a sanar a los heridos mientras espera la llegada de algo, o alguien más.

En la iglesia, ya se habían refugiado a la mayor parte de los pobladores del sector este gracias a los esfuerzos del personal de la iglesia, sumado a los de Arke, Kezia y Athenn.

Gunglian, Pinta y los demás que se encontraban en la entrada de la iglesia. Recuperándose lo suficiente de sus heridas. Comenzaron a preguntarse por lo que podría haber ocurrido en la entrada a la cede. Al no haber estado presentes desde que se enfrentaron al grupo de soldados desertores dentro de la iglesia.

Yo ya estaba acercándome a la entrada sur de la ciudad. Pronto el bardo al cual acompañaba, me asignaría una nueva tarea apenas lográramos nuestro primer objetivo. Permanecer vivos fuera de la ciudad mientras la batalla entre gremios terminaba.

_La batalla en Prontera, posterior a los eventos ocurridos hace unas semanas antes en sus castillos fronterizos. Con una alta tasa de victimas civiles en el oeste de la ciudad. El concejo del reino comenzaría a cargar un fuerte peso a través del odio que ha estado ganándose por parte de la población del reino. Al no poder dar solución a estos injustos conflictos entre gremios. Los civiles en algunas ciudades han estado preparándose para realizar protestas a los líderes de cada ciudad para forzar a detenerlos. Sabiendo que, la desinformación de la realidad a la población (por el bloqueo de las comunicaciones de parte de ambos gremios) era tal. Que el consejo en ese entonces no podía alertar a ninguna ciudad de cualquier acontecimiento. Viéndose forzados a reclutar a los jóvenes sin experiencia y entrenar de forma apresurada a tropas en su mayoría menores de edad para la vigilancia de las ciudades. Con tal de que sean afectadas lo mínimo posible en esta eventual guerra que estos gremios, al controlar económica y políticamente las dos mitades del reino. Estarían por comenzar. Siendo la única posibilidad de información de la realidad, los mismos soldados de segunda profesión que restaban a favor del consejo. Los cuales a través de sus misiones asignadas. Iban secretamente entregando información de cada ciudad a los dirigentes de cada territorio. En reemplazo de la prensa, la cual cada día tardaba mas en llegar debido a los incidentes que ocurrían en cada ciudad con el paso de los días._

_Lejos de lo que ocurría en el reino. Inquietos los sabios por la visión de uno de sus camaradas. Dieron inicio a una investigación en secreto dentro de la biblioteca de la ciudad. Como las influencias de la A.T.S. como gremio llegaban a afectar a todos los territorios al norte de Rune-Midgard. Tenían que proceder con cierta cautela. La única pista que en sus manos poseían, era que esa visión del aquel sabio era ya una señal de un mal presagio._


	13. RO Memories Chapter XIII

_Ser joven no es excusa para no darse cuenta de la realidad. Lamentablemente, muchos jóvenes hacen caso omiso de esta máxima y suelen perderse a través del tiempo, muchas veces debido a su incapacidad de actuar de forma racional y dejarse llevar por sus hormonas en pleno caos. Siendo presas fáciles de vicios, ansiedades y la misma muerte en el proceso._

_

* * *

  
_

"**paz" en la iglesia: el pasado de Gunglian y Sagail.**

Las cosas al norte de la ciudad se tranquilizaban un poco. Rad, cansado por la cantidad de fuerza mental que gastó en la última pelea. Termina cayendo dormido en el piso de forma que llamaba en cierta forma la atención a algunos. Siendo acomodado en la entrada de una casa con ayuda de unos acólitos que estaban curando a los heridos.

Maverick, mientras le pedía a Rouget que curara las heridas que llegara a tener Xavina. Decidió ir con Sagail a la zona donde el caballero de elite, mató a la mayoría de los soldados victimas de su lanza y espada. Con la esperanza de encontrar algunos posibles sobrevivientes.

A medida que se adentraban, las esperanzas de encontrar gente aun con vida a su alrededor se le agotaban mas y mas.

El solo ver a los cadáveres a su alrededor, mujeres y hombres de semejante edad, cuyos cuerpos estaban tendidos y ensangrentados en el suelo de las calles. Otros con sus cuerpos desgarrados en las puertas de las casas (por las púas de la armadura que usaba el caballero de elite. Y algunos más, con sus cuerpos mutilados y partidos en pedazos en las ruinas de otra casa, la cual el caballero de elite destruyó. Salvándose apenas los civiles, quienes aun estaban en estado de shock por lo ocurrido.

Sabiendo que por el momento la búsqueda de sobrevivientes era inútil. Debían por ahora conformarse con ayudar a los civiles a salir de allí antes que llegaran mas soldados de la A.T.S. o Dragons of Vigrid, los cuales cuyas armas pudiesen apuntar al consejo. Continuando Maverick por si solo la búsqueda. El cual pasado el rato. Solo encuentra dos sobrevivientes. Al encontrarse estos en estado de gravedad, decide llamar urgente algunos acólitos a atender las heridas de ellos.

En mi caso. Aun estábamos lejos de la entrada sur. Debido a que debíamos permanecer alejados de cualquier confrontación entre los soldados de ambos gremios sin importar el precio. Permaneciendo ocultos entre los callejones y avanzando lentamente a través de la avenida.

Repentinamente, observé junto al bardo a una figura avanzando por los tejados de las casas, la cual iba acompañada de un ave a su lado. La velocidad y agilidad para moverse le permitió pasar inadvertida entre el fuego cruzado. Desapareciendo entre el camino hacia la academia de espadachines abandonada.

Yo ya le había pedido al bardo si era posible que me ayudara a encontrar a la líder del gremio Dragons of Vigrid. Debido a que necesitaba urgentemente algo de información sobre un soldado que hace un par de años antes de morir, trabajó para ellos. Ese alguien… era mi mentor.

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia, el grupo en el que Pinta se encontraba. Intranquilos por como los humos en el atardecer se acercaban al centro de la ciudad. Comenzaron a buscar como pasar el rato mientras terminaban de recuperarse, y de que Saint y Arke terminaran junto al personal de esta de refugiar a los civiles dentro.

Gunglian, al ver como Pinta a su edad, aun adoptaba ciertas conductas infantiles a su edad. Le pregunto si acaso recuerda algo de su pasado.

Pinta, al responderle que no sabía nada de este, hizo que le preguntaran si tenía alguna aspiración para el futuro. El decía que cuando se hiciera más fuerte, se convertiría en el más grande caballero de la historia. Según el, para proteger a los débiles y acabar con todo lo que es malo e injusto según su visión de las cosas.

Al tener Pinta una visión tan poco clara y madura sobre lo que es bueno o malo. Llego a sorprender un poco a Gunglian, a Hanna y a Ellie. Al ver que tenían a un perfecto "niño" entre su grupo. El cual, en lugar de avergonzarse frente a la mirada de ellos. Solo se dedicaba a jugar con una rama que estaba tirada en el césped, pasando su ocio raspando la tierra con ella.

Hanna se preguntaba, cómo entonces si no tenia memoria, supo como y donde dirigirse dentro de la iglesia. Ni que conociera cada pasillo desde hace tiempo. Y cual era la razón por la cual el llegaría a tantos extremos para protegerla a ella y a los demás acólitos que estaban heridos unos momentos antes.

Realmente con solo verlo, consideraban un caso especial a este espadachín. El cual al no recordar casi nada de su pasado. Ha mostrado extrañas conductas desde el primer día que lo conocieron.

Ellie, observando con cierto interés la forma de ser de Pinta, preguntaba a Gunglian si acaso él habrá recibido algún golpe en la cabeza o algo. Como para no recordar su pasado y solo haber conservado sus sueños para el futuro. Siendo extrañamente, lo único que le queda de su persona por ahora.

Gunglian, al escuchar a Pinta preguntarle que clase de cosas aspiraba él para el futuro. Este le responde que a diferencia de un hombrecito "sucio" como él (apuntando a su lunar) tenía una visión mas madura de su futuro. Razón por la cual pensaba entrenar aún mas duro que el.

Al escuchar esto, Pinta se enoja una vez mas, forzando a Hanna y a Ellie a sostenerlo mientras gritaba berrinches de que no había derecho a insultarle por su cara. Causando cierta risa en Gunglian. Quien permanecía tranquilamente sentado mientras Pinta era fuertemente sostenido por las dos mujeres.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Gunglian decide pasar esa tarde contándoles su historia mientras se recuperaban, sentándose Pinta de golpe en el suelo. Permitiendo lo mismo en Hanna y Ellie, aliviadas por que se tranquilizó al final.

Gunglian, a diferencia de Pinta, si tenía un pasado, el cual recuerda con bastante claridad. Decía que desde su niñez, completó una esforzada, pero buena educación a través de los pocos ingresos que sus padres, que como campesinos le permitieron recibir.

Desde que era pequeño, el poseía aspiraciones bastante modestas, incluso llegaban a ser idénticas a las de Pinta, razón por la cual su forma de ser lo hacia de interés según el.

Hubo un día, en que los soldados del gremio Dragons of Vigrid. Los cuales controlaban el pueblo rural donde el vivía. Comenzaron a investigar por fugitivos militares dentro de esta. Llegando al punto de interrogar a sus padres, y llevar a cabo torturas injustas a ellos al creer que ocultaban algo. Razón por la cual, los habían obligado a ampliar sus terrenos de cultivo y comenzar a producir alimentos para los soldados del gremio. Los cuales cobraban injustamente más de lo debido, ocasionando periodos de hambre y escasez en su familia.

Cuando el observaba la misma acción de ellos en gente social y económicamente superiores a sus padres. Notaba con los años como el trato con el que les cobraban impuestos a las personas acaudaladas, era por lejos más flexible y más compasiva en todo aspecto. Llegando sus padres a decirle que la razón por la cual gente como su familia sufría mas que otros era por que, a diferencia de la nobleza y los grandes terratenientes del reino, los padres de Gunglian no eran personas importantes para la sociedad del reino. Cualquier acción que algún gremio o persona intentara realizar en personas de rango y status social respetado dentro del territorio, seria forzado a responsabilizarse de lleno en el caso de las clases VIP.

Desde ese entonces, Gunglian comenzaba a pensar que si se hacia una profesión de importancia y con ello, ascendía a un status social y económico mayor. Sería alguien importante y con ello. Seria respetado por los demás junto a su familia y nadie cercano a el, mientras viviese, seria tratado como alguien más entre la masa.

Terminando su educación a temprana edad. Prefirió ayudar a sus padres a trabajar la tierra, ahorrando parte del dinero destinado en su educación, para pagar los cada vez más altos impuestos por parte del gremio Dragons of Vigrid. Los cuales controlaban a mano armada todo el pueblo en donde vivía.

En ese tiempo. Ya se habían entregado a los gremios A.T.S. y a Dragons of Vigrid (por órdenes del desaparecido rey Tristan III). El control del reino de Rune-Midgard.

Todo esto bajo la "vigilancia" e intervención del concejo real en caso de que uno no respetara los acuerdos de reparto de territorios entre los gremios. Cosa que, al no disponer este último de autoridad y fuerzas militares suficientes. No pudo evitar que comenzaran con el tiempo cada bando, a tener sus propias visiones del futuro del reino. Llegando a iniciar tomas de territorios, ciudades y pueblos a mano armada.

Ya sean por razones económicas (los minerales de cada área del reino, como el _Emperium_), como por políticas. La desinformación sobre la guerra lejos del reino. Originalmente ocasionada por la A.T.S. y más tarde aumentada a nivel de todos los territorios influenciados militarmente por Dragons of Vigrid. Dieron con ello inicio a los problemas del concejo real. Los cuales desde esa fecha, comenzaron a creer ciegamente como institución en el pronto retorno del rey. Para dar fin con su ejército a los problemas que en el reino se estaban ocasionando por estos gremios corruptos, al no tener lideres fijos que detuvieran sus excesivas atribuciones como organizaciones militares.

Gunglian recuerda bastante la parte de su pasado que llegó a compartir con Sagail. Aunque de por si nunca han sido hermanos de sangre, desde el día en que el llegó a la familia. Empezó con el tiempo a ser considerado parte de ella.

Gunglian recordaba que su "hermano" era desde su niñez un blanco fugitivo del personal de Dragons of Vigrid. Debido a que, la familia a la cual pertenecía de sangre, trabajaba para ese gremio en las labores de narcotráfico y por tanto, habían llegado a ligarse económica, física y socialmente a ese trabajo.

Pero ellos, al hacer un trato de la A.T.S. con tal de sacar a Sagail del bajo mundo de la guerra en que fue criado. Murieron sus padres biológicos asesinados por el personal de Dragons of Vigrid. Considerando el hecho de que habían cometido un crimen de "alta traición". Al hacer tratos directos con el enemigo.

Desde la muerte de los padres de Sagail, él fue adoptado por diversas familias que trabajaban para la A.T.S. las cuales tenían estrecha relación con su difunta familia. Pero a medida que era criado por distintas personas, comenzó a desarrollar una personalidad plagada de rencor a Dragons of Vigrid. Al ser perseguido por este gremio mediante el asesinato de cada familia la cual formaba parte. Como si el hecho de estar el en una, sea razón suficiente para involucrarlos a estos.

A medida que escapaba de la muerte y era criado por distintas personas. Comenzó a desarrollar también un instinto asesino, el cual le permitió en muchas ocasiones, sobrevivir a corta edad luchando con sus perseguidores. Confiándose el gremio en si de que no necesitarían enviar soldados experimentados a deshacerse de el. Pero solo lograron con ello su supervivencia. Y el odio absoluto de Sagail a este gremio.

Finalmente, a medida que vagaba por los alrededores del reino. Llegó un día que Gunglian recordaba que estaba lloviendo. Cuando el apareció por primera vez en su pueblo. Un sector rural que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad de Payon. Bloqueado por varios bosques los cuales hacían de barrera natural frente a cualquier gremio invasor. Desde la visión de Dragons of Vigrid. Que hasta la fecha, aun controla ese pequeño sector.

En ese tiempo, Gunglian aun no conocía ni a Rouget, ni a nadie de los que conocía hasta ahora. Recordaba que en esos días. Estaba trabajando de forma esforzada la tierra, la cual la lluvia estaba destruyendo toda posibilidad de cosecha. Ahogando las plantas en el agua y con ello, la única forma que tenían para pagar los abusivos impuestos que el gremio les cobraba.

En su desesperación, sus padres, en un gran esfuerzo, apenas podían evitar que el agua inundara las plantaciones que tenían. Ese día, había llegado Sagail al pueblo.

Completamente tapado su cuerpo y rostro por un manto completamente desgastado. Ocultaba su rostro con el fin de que Dragons of Vigrid no le reconociera ni con ello, continuaran persiguiéndole alrededor de sus territorios.

Mientras Gunglian permanecía dentro de su casa junto a sus padres. Agotados después de apartar el exceso de agua en las plantas de la siembra. Alguien golpeaba la puerta con la misma fuerza con la que caía la lluvia sobre el tejado de la casa ese día.

Al estar exhaustos sus padres. Gunglian decide ir a ver quien era, abriendo la puerta y con ello, observa a un joven en apariencia tres o mas años mayor que el. Su rostro y su altura reflejaban eso en aquel quien se presentó ese día como Sagail.

En esos días, nadie en el pueblo se percató por la desinformación, de la existencia de fugitivos como el. Razón por la cual, aunque Gunglian lo miro extrañado de primera. Mostró su educación como hijo al dejarle entrar y refugiarse de la lluvia. Cosa que el pidió en un principio apenas lo vio aparecer.

Sagail, ese día, incluso dentro de la casa, ocultaba su rostro entre su largo cabello que poseía y su extenso manto. Los padres de Gunglian le preguntaban que hacia alguien joven como el vagando por las calles en un día como ese. El les decía que era un viajero solitario. Que no buscaba el dinero de nadie, sino un trabajo con el cual poder ganarse la comida y techo que el necesitaba para sobrevivir según el.

Sagail, tenía cerca de 16 años en esos días. En cambio el, era al menos dos años menor que el. Gunglian es, después de Xavina, el menor del grupo hasta la fecha (Teniendo 17 años al igual que Arke y Rad en la actualidad).

Los padres de Gunglian, al ver que en su deseo de comer y de sobrevivir, a pesar de verse reflejado en su rostro, seguía controlándose. Perfectamente podría haberlos atacado el instante que entró con tal de comer, pero no lo hizo al ver en Gunglian un rostro que le hacia ver como una persona idéntica a el.

Los padres de Gunglian, al ver que en el rostro joven de Sagail, se notaba desesperación y un aire de rencor indescriptible con palabras. Sintieron algo de miedo en un principio. Gunglian fue el único que estaba realmente ansioso por ayudarlo ese día. A diferencia de sus padres, él aun pensaba que la realidad se limitaba a solo tratar a los demás como uno quería que lo tratasen.

De lo poco que ese día tenían para comer, Gunglian, diciendo que no tenía mucha hambre, le ofrece el único pan que tenia para comer a Sagail.

De primera, inseguro por la buena voluntad de Gunglian al ofrecer el único alimento que tenia para comer. Acerca lentamente su mano hacia el pan, de forma que, a pesar de que su hambre era demasiada, no quería realizar algún acto que fuese mal educado en presencia de los padres de Gunglian.

Resbalándose torpemente el pan de sus manos, alcanza a ser sostenido en el aire por las manos de Gunglian. Quien le dice que si tiene hambre, no necesita mantener siempre sus modales.

Aunque estaba en un estado débil y hambriento, una pequeña sonrisa sale del rostro de Sagail, quien le dice con cierta suavidad, que no seguía los consejos de alguien menor que el. Comiendo y mostrando incluso en su hambre extrema, educación y modales ante los padres de Gunglian. Sorprendidos al ver como su disciplina superó por completo a sus instintos.

Sagail. Mientras comía lentamente el pan, como si fuese a ser lo ultimo que comiese. Les preguntaba a los padres de Gunglian el por qué de la situación económica que tenían. Como para que Gunglian llegara a dar su única comida a un extraño. Solo por que no tolera según este comer frente a los que no pueden hacerlo.

Ellos le decían que sus recursos se redujeron al mínimo. Debido a que los impuestos que Dragons of Vigrid cobraba, eran tan altos en zeny. Que apenas lograban pagarlo con lo que hacían crecer en sus tierras.

Lo que ellos temían en ese momento, era que, como no tenían fuerzas suficientes para continuar trabajando la tierra. La lluvia de ese día, destruyera las plantas y hortalizas que apenas pudieron hacer crecer dentro de su terreno. Quitándoles toda esperanza de supervivencia ante la dureza con la que actuaban los soldados contra aquellos que se "resistían" a pagar impuestos. Muriendo muchas personas de forma cruel e inútilmente.

Sagail, ese día, al ver que realmente los padres de Gunglian estaban desesperados. Y que a la vez, el no mostrase la preocupación que realmente debería tener como hijo. Sin pensarlo mucho, quiso ofrecerse como "esclavo" con tal de poder ayudarlos a trabajar la tierra, salvar las plantas y con ello, poder tener algo que comer.

No sin que el les explicara antes la razón por la cual ha estado vagando todo este tiempo, limitándose solo a decir que era injustamente perseguido por los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid, les pidió que si podían de alguna forma, arreglar su apariencia. De forma que no lo reconociesen si se podía quedar aquí como granjero.

Los padres de Gunglian, pese a las preguntas que hacia tanto la madre y como su padre también llegaba a sospechar de sus respuestas, no vieron en la conducta y fuerza de voluntad (extrañamente disciplinada para ellos), una boca mas que alimentar. Sino una fuerza extra que podría ayudarlos a hacer sobrevivir sus plantaciones trabajando la tierra a un ritmo que como adultos, ya estaban perdiendo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, aceptaron alojar a Sagail como un refugiado de guerra.

Comenzando por cortarle y teñir el pelo (con algunas especias del jardín, de forma que se pareciese a Gunglian. Llegando a parecer parte de la familia, con otras ropas, Sagail ese día comenzó a trabajar como granjero y guardaespaldas de Gunglian.

Usualmente, mientras Gunglian era enviado al pueblo. Solía ser golpeado por ladrones de Dragons of Vigrid que lo asaltaban en las calles. Soportando siempre la golpiza, con tal de no traer problemas y malas noticias a casa (salvo la de perder el dinero y recibir una golpiza extra de sus padres). Siempre era amenazado por los bandidos que "formaban" parte de los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid que controlaban la zona.

Por temor a que hirieran injustamente a sus padres. Se dejaba asaltar y golpear. Con tal de resistir la tortura y así evitar que mataran a sus padres injustamente si se atrevía a defenderse.

Cuando fue con Sagail al pueblo, los bandidos de primera se acercaron a Gunglian. Seguros de cumplir con su "rutina diaria" en esos tiempos.

Sagail al ver como lo trataban al pobre. Antes de que Gunglian recibiera otro golpe. Rompe de un derechazo la nariz del agresor. Derribándolo al primer golpe.

Los bandidos, al ver el atrevimiento de un joven que desafiaba la autoridad de ellos. De primera riéndose, comenzaron a gritarle a Gunglian que el destino de el y su familia se había sellado por su rebeldía.

El rostro de Sagail desde ese día, comenzó a mostrar su agresividad y rencor a ese gremio, al punto de que los soldados que pensaban golpearle. Por alguna razón, no se atrevieron a acercarse a Gunglian frente a los ojos de Sagail. Su mirada de por si parecía anhelar el derramar la sangre de quien intentase acercarse a el o a Gunglian. Con la misma fiereza que una bestia salvaje al defender su territorio. Causando las inmediatas sospechas de los soldados que vieron su rostro sobre su identidad.

Esa fue la primera vez que Gunglian pudo ser defendido del abuso que por tantos años soportó. Aunque de primera en lugar de agradecerle. Quiso golpear a Sagail por "condenar" a su familia a morir al resistirse.

El mostró por primera vez su real cara, dejándole impactado aquel día. La verdadera personalidad de Sagail, formada por varios años de persecución y rencor. Este le dijo que esperaba ansioso que intentaran acercarse a la casa de los padres de Gunglian. El pensaba darles la bienvenida a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Ese día, cuando volvieron a casa. Sería la primera vez que Gunglian vería correr sangre de un ser viviente. Sagail, con una cuchilla que guardaba entre sus ropas, aniquiló al primer soldado que entró a la granja en un intento de atacar a los padres de Gunglian.

Los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid, al no tener líder alguno en esos días a quien recurrir, apenas vieron el rostro de un verdadero homicida en Sagail. Prefirieron huir y limitarse solo a los impuestos.

Ese día, los padres de Gunglian, felices al liberarse de tanto abuso, a medida que pasaban los años, Sagail fue siendo considerado un miembro mas en su familia.

En un tiempo de pocos años, varias guerrillas azotaron al pueblo, muchas veces llegaba a ser controlado por la A.T.S. y después era reconquistado el pueblo por soldados de Dragons of Vigrid. Llegando al punto de que ambos gremios dejaron a personal en el pueblo como espía de cada bando.

Desde esos días, Sagail, con mucho esfuerzo junto a Gunglian, habían hecho crecer las plantas de su granja.

En esos días, Sagail llegó a conocer a Rouget, quien en esos años, paso de una chica introvertida, clasista y sobretodo ingenua. A una joven insegura de sus ideas y metas, herida física y emocionalmente. Desde el momento en que la encontró herida, hasta que comenzaron a reunirse cada vez que escapaba de casa de la tortura que tenia por crianza. Cortesía de mi padre en esos años.

La personalidad homicida de Sagail comenzó a ser controlada completamente por esos días. Debido que en la familia de Gunglian, su rencor fue reemplazado por afecto y el amor de una familia hacia el como si formara parte de esta. Llegando al punto de que por un momento llegó a desarrollar una visión optimista de las cosas, convirtiéndose en alguien que buscaba ser un ejemplo de persona para Gunglian y sobretodo para Rouget. Cosa que aun intenta lograr hoy en día.

Parecía todo bajo control, los impuestos eran pagados a tiempo, no existía la presión ni el sufrimiento de unos años antes, al prosperar las cosechas dentro de la granja, gracias al empeño que Sagail puso trabajando la tierra. En su deseo por comida y techo.

Gunglian creía que no necesitaba ser alguien importante al final para sobrevivir o para proteger a los demás, que solo confiando en si mismo lograría todo.

Una vida si bien esforzada, pero feliz. Hasta que, unos años después de su llegada, comenzaron a estallar con más fuerza que antes las confrontaciones entre gremios. Desde asaltos a la ciudad a gran escala, hasta asedios de esta. Salvándose solo los sectores rurales del poblado como en el que vivía él junto a Sagail.

Esos últimos días, Gunglian estaba siendo entrenado con los pocos conocimientos que Sagail tenia para defenderse solo por las calles. Siendo ese día, completamente lluvioso, cuando él estaba por el centro del pueblo comprando comida.

Ese día, tanto él como Rouget, vivirían una pesadilla que los marcaría de por vida, la cual solo Sagail, quien pudo sobrevivir a la suya por su cuenta. Los salvo de si mismos. En su ignorancia para sobrellevar una situación como la que ese día iban a vivir.

Cuando regresó a casa el día de esa batalla. Gunglian vio en la entrada de su casa, un grupo armado de soldados de Dragons of Vigrid. Los cuales, aunque se encontraban heridos de gravedad. Se sentían lo suficientemente fuertes como para cometer la barbaridad de asaltar la casa de una familia pobre, siendo esa la familia de Gunglian.

Cuando llegó a casa. El fue brutalmente golpeado por los soldados. Quedando casi inconsciente en el piso. Los padres, aterrados por lo visto. Deciden oponer resistencia y salvar a Gunglian de las espadas de unos soldados. Poniéndose ambos como escudo humano de Gunglian. Muriendo ambos padres en el proceso.

Apenas observó esto, Gunglian quedo en estado de shock, sus ojos mostraban todo el pánico que sentía al ver a sus padres asesinados a sangre fría por un soldado que estaba sonriente por lo que hizo. Como si el haber quitado la vida a gente desarmada lo hiciera sentirse más fuerte.

Inmóvil, con lagrimas de terror e impotencia en sus ojos. Su garganta estaba a punto de ser alcanzada por la espada que portaba aquel soldado. Pero el cuello de este fue cortado rápida y fuertemente por la cuchilla de Sagail. Quien, aunque estaba herido ese día por una tanda de golpes que recibió. Le quedaban fuerzas para portar un arma y así, acabar con los soldados que habían atacado la casa de Gunglian esa fecha.

Gunglian, asustado por el aspecto que ese día tenia el rostro de Sagail, había descubierto la personalidad que el escondía todo ese tiempo.

Sagail durante toda su vida había estado escapando de sus perseguidores, culpables de la muerte de su familia y de todos los que lo criaron durante su vida. Ese día, decidió no escapar más, para proteger a aquellos que llegó a considerar su familia. Aunque en su ira, se reflejaba la impotencia que sentía por no haber podido proteger a los padres de Gunglian.

Uno de los soldados, un ladrón que estaba dentro del grupo de ese día, cuyo rostro era netamente el de un psicópata, le dijo a Gunglian que la razón por la cual sus padres fueron asesinados, era por que todo ese tiempo, estuvieron escondiendo de ellos a un fugitivo que hizo tratos con el gremio de la A.T.S. y el solo hecho de que sus padres (señalando a los de Gunglian), estuvieron cuidando de el. Era razón mas que suficiente para considerarlos cómplices.

El ladrón, al ver lo desentendido que estaba Gunglian al conocer la verdad sobre la persona quien, hasta la fecha, lo considera su "hermano mayor". Comenzó a sonreír y valerse del sufrimiento de el, tratando de acercarse a paso lento entre los soldados muertos. Aterrorizando cada vez más a Gunglian por lo que no dejaba de decir sobre Sagail.

Que su familia eran unos traidores al gremio, por que después de tantos años que trabajaron para ellos, se atrevieron a traicionar la confianza que el gremio tenía en ellos. Y Sagail como parte de esa familia, debía haberlo sabido mejor que nadie, y así haberse resignado a aceptar su castigo por ser familiar de los traidores.

Y eso no terminaba allí, no dejaba de decirle que Sagail fue con el tiempo mientras escapaba de el y su grupo de caza, criado y entrenado por personas que estaban ligadas al gremio de la A.T.S. y conocían a sus padres. Razón por la cual era razón más que suficiente para arrasar todo lo que llegase a tener que ver con Sagail. Aun más si era gente que apoyaba a los enemigos de Dragons of Vigrid.

El ladrón, no dejaba de sonreír por las cosas que estaba escuchando Gunglian ese día. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente injusticia que ese gremio les haya torturado con impuestos y abuso a sus personas. Sin mencionar la injusticia que cometían al no cobrar lo mismo a la gente importante o acaudalada del pueblo. Solo por el hecho de que apoyaban toda actividad realizada por el gremio dentro de este.

Gunglian, furioso por lo que escuchaba, de su miedo paso a la ira, llegando a recoger una espada que había en el suelo. Pero Sagail lo detiene. Diciéndole que el lo había metido en esto, por lo tanto el lo sacaría de este problema.

El ladrón, al ver que el filo de la daga que Sagail tenia en sus manos, apuntaba hacia el. Comenzó a escuchar las palabras de este sobre lo que su grupo realizó.

Gritándole que si se acercaba a Gunglian. No importaba si estaba acompañado. El pensaba acabar con todos sus perseguidores en ese momento, de una vez por todas.

Los soldados. Estaban bastante heridos por la pelea que tuvieron contra los soldados de la A.T.S. ese día. Razón por la cual no podían hacer mucho frente a la condición que tenía Sagail. Sin soportar su ira y rencor. Mató a sangre fría a un espadachín que acompañaba a ese ladrón. Comenzando a enterrar una y otra vez su daga en el cuerpo y en el rostro del cadáver.

Si ya la mirada que Sagail tenia frente a los ojos de Gunglian. Esta ultima. Al mostrar ese deseo de venganza y de sangre por todo lo que sufrió por culpa de sus perseguidores. Llegó a borrar por completo la sonrisa del ladrón. Llegando incluso, a hacerlo retroceder.

Ahora el que comenzó a sonreír, era Sagail. Quien, al haber visto hasta que punto llegaba la valentía de ellos. Solo se limitaban a la fuerza de sus armas y no de su voluntad y carente entrenamiento, para causar el terror que todo ese tiempo, ocasionaron al momento de acabar con todas las personas que el llegó a querer. Llegando finalmente ese día. Donde comenzaría a cobrar venganza por todas las personas cercanas a el, que murieron con la misma piedad que el estaba mostrando a los que acompañaban a ese ladrón.

Su rostro, sumergido en el pánico, comenzó a escuchar el juramento que desde ese día Sagail ha estado tratando de llevar a cabo, sin involucrar en lo que pudiese, a Rouget o a Gunglian.

El, fue criado a través de sus años de vida por cerca de 20 personas contando con su padre y su madre. Durante los años, comenzó a desarrollar un rencor y deseo homicida que solo ese día, descargó de lleno sobre los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid.

Según él, cada una de las 20 personas que lo criaron, valdría por cinco personas de ese gremio. Razón por la que como venganza. Por las victimas de la familia de Gunglian mas las que criaron a Sagail. Comenzaría desde esos años a entrenar como soldado del reino para llevar a cabo una cuenta de soldados asesinados por él.

Desde ese día, por lo que recordaba Gunglian. No se detendría hasta llevar a cabo una cuenta de 100 muertos. Contando con la líder del gremio. Quien hasta la fecha, es la persona de quien mas se quiere vengar, llevar a cabo la cuenta de 101 muertos. Siendo el ultimo el que valdría por él mismo, y solo por el destrozado pasado de Sagail.

Esa es en parte la razón por la cual, no se detuvo y decidió perseguir al ladrón de Dragons of Vigrid. El cual, al apenas poder mover sus brazos. No podría con la fuerza que Sagail tenia.

Ese día que ocurrió la batalla en su pueblo natal. Gunglian, aterrorizado por la imagen que veía dentro de su casa. No pensó quedarse mas tiempo y corrió hacia afuera con tal de seguir a Sagail.

Pasando a través del yermo generado al finalizar la batalla, Sagail no dejaba de perseguir con la misma furia de un asesino hacia el ladrón.

Sin importar lo que estuviera a su paso. El ladrón corría desesperado, al no poder blandir arma alguna contra el. Debido a que aparte de las heridas en sus manos, se le había caído su arma al tropezarse durante su huida.

Cada vez se acercaba más y más el rostro sanguinario de Sagail hacia el.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. El ladrón, sin darse cuenta, es alcanzado por el acero de una espada. La cual atraviesa por completo su pecho, sin poder ver en su agonía el rostro de quien lo hiere mortalmente.

Sagail, al ver morir a su victima, en manos de otra persona. De primera observó al responsable, era la figura de un caballero de elite, que sin esfuerzo ni heridas, acabó de un solo golpe con la vida del ladrón.

De primera, pensaba atacarlo, pero, al ver que era un soldado de la A.T.S., notándose por el color de su capa y la insignia en su escudo (demostrando que la procedencia de los miembros más antiguos es de las tierras más al norte del reino de Rune-Midgard).

En su frustración, prefirió atacar el cadáver del ladrón. Rematando su cuerpo en el suelo.

El caballero de elite, al ver la ira reflejada en el rostro de Sagail, al enterrar sin descanso su daga en el cadáver del ladrón. Lo único que escucho decir de el, era que le arrebató una victima.

De alguna forma, el vio en su odio a ese gremio. Un potencial que podía tener como soldado al servicio de la A.T.S.

En lugar de atacarlo como a un soldado más, prefirió tranquilizarlo golpeándolo.

Volviendo Sagail en si, observa el rostro del caballero de elite, cubierto por el casco y la mascarilla. Escuchando las palabras de el.

Usualmente, los gremios como los que se enfrentaban. Se valen del odio a las guerras, junto los traumas de las personas como motivación para formar su personal militar y así, prolongar el conflicto entre sus divisiones carentes de un líder fijo.

Si no quería convertirse en un perro de guerra mas por los rencores que tuviese. Lo mejor que podía hacer según las palabras de ese soldado, era el tratar de proteger lo que quedase de las cosas que el quería, sin importar si fuese poco. Recordándole así a Gunglian y a Rouget, quien en esos días, vivieron sus propias pesadillas y con ello, quedaron con sus propios traumas.

Al escuchar eso del soldado, por un momento observó sus manos, cubiertas de la sangre de las personas que mató. Aun su instinto asesino, latente en su mente. Trataba de prevalecer. Pero la sola idea de que, en su actuación, haya dejado desprotegido a quien decía ser su familia. Sin agradecer, se aparta del camino del caballero de elite, quien ese día comenzó a observar algo especial en Sagail, al ver que su odio y rencor, le seria un aporte útil a su gremio algún día.

Entristecido Sagail, por haber perdido en ese instante su cordura, debido al odio que tanto tiempo estuvo guardando hacia ellos. Que no se fijó en lo que, hasta la fecha, es lo mas importante para el. Corrió desesperado entre los cadáveres que había en el suelo de las calles para encontrar a Gunglian.

Gunglian en cambio, al momento que fue encontrado por su hermano, estaba completamente asustado por el cuadro que veía de las calles del poblado, sumado a las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos por haber estado observando los cadáveres de sus padres y semejante carnicería.

Ese lugar, como sector cercano a la ciudad de Payon, fue arrasado completamente por la batalla ocurrida ese día. Sobreviviendo menos de la mitad de la población cuando esta terminó.

Sagail, al ver el estado en que estaba su hermano, quien estaba a un paso de perder la cordura por el "espectáculo" de aquel día. No se perdono a si mismo por la conducta que tomó ese día. El tenía bastante rencor guardado en su corazón. Razón por la cual no soporto más y se dejo llevar demasiado por sus emociones.

Cargando en sus hombros a Gunglian, quien se encontraba con sus brazos y piernas heridos por los golpes anteriormente recibidos. Se dirigieron a su casa.

Sobreviviendo esta a la destrucción que ocasiono la batalla. Sagail levantó los cuerpos del padre y madre de Gunglian. Incluido el de sus asesinos. Convirtiendo su granja en el cementerio donde los cuerpos de la familia de Gunglian (la cual no sería la ultima en formar parte) descansarían por siempre.

Sagail ese día, había matado solo a 5 personas, sin contar con el que murió asesinado por el caballero con el que se encontró.

Ese día, al no tener flores para los padres de Gunglian, prefirió el mismo sembrar algunas con semillas que había estado guardando durante un cierto tiempo.

Gunglian ese día, vio como la mayoría de los hogares de las familias acaudaladas del pueblo. No habían recibido daño alguno. Todo el transcurso de la batalla, los nobles estuvieron soportando el asedio, ocultos en algún lugar seguro. Donde ni siquiera gremio alguno se tomó la molestia de perseguirles ni atacarles. Dándose cuenta de la injusticia predominante en el reino desde que se había enterado de la desaparición del rey.

El solo hecho de que la gente simple y poco importante como él. No era siquiera valorada como para haberla evacuado de la zona de guerra siquiera. Era más que suficiente motivación para Gunglian de anhelar volverse un soldado.

Ya sea para protegerse por su cuenta y no esperar nunca mas la ayuda de personas como Sagail, ya que esta tuvo algo que lo aterró y marco de por vida ese día para el. Sin mencionar que aspiraría a la cúspide de la sociedad del reino como militar. Con el fin de sentirse seguro tanto él mismo como aquellos quienes les considera lo que queda de su familia.

Si para lograr su meta, propuesta desde ese día por si mismo, tendría que acabar con todo el gremio Dragons of Vigrid por las atrocidades cometidas ese día. Para él era simplemente perfecto.

No pensaría retroceder de nuevo desde ese día, ya que se cansó de que la injusticia que la sociedad tuvo con el, haya llegado a quitarle lo que por un tiempo, era lo único que necesitaba. Su padre y madre. Y con ello, el cariño y aprecio que solo ellos le dieron durante su crianza.

Determinado a convertirse en alguien importante en esta vida. Se propone esa meta con el fin de que la pérdida de sus padres no haya sido en vano. Y así evitar más derramamientos de Sangre. Sobretodo si iban a ser efectuados por Sagail. Que desde ese día, había propuesto llenar su lista de sangre a como diese lugar. En lugar de buscar una vida como Gunglian. El buscaría solo la venganza, aunque con ello tuviera que perder su vida.

Razón por la cual estuvo tan susceptible a los vicios como el alcohol y el tabaco. Llegando a convertirse en parte de sus gustos. Siendo Rouget contagiada por ellos. Al compartir similares rencores, pero hacia mi padre en su caso.

Gunglian esos años, a diferencia de ellos dos, su crianza no le permitió desarrollar rencor absoluto contra nadie, debido a que sus padres. Le convirtieron en alguien, que por decirlo de una forma, si no era blando, era bastante respetuoso y noble como persona.

Tomando todo lo que pudiese darles dinero para sobrevivir una temporada. Ellos se llevan las cosas justas para marchar junto a Rouget, quien fue rescatada por Sagail unos días después (al encontrarla en similar estado que Gunglian, pero peor en el aspecto psicológico) rumbo a la capital del reino, Prontera, con el fin de empezar una vida como soldados al estar conscientes de la realidad que vivían.

Si no aprovechaban los bonos que como reino entregaban a los jóvenes que se unían como reclutas, no sobrevivirían por mucho con solo la capacidad de Sagail para trabajar. Razón principal por la que los tres comenzaron su entrenamiento como reclutas ese último año.

Desde esta perspectiva es como recuerda Gunglian el pasado suyo y el de Sagail, el cual fue un gran testigo de lo ocurrido todos esos años junto a el. Ahora, el sigue viendo en Sagail un hermano mayor, Rouget ve en Sagail lo mismo. Pero desde la expedición al alcantarillado. Su visión sobre el ha cambiado de muchas formas.

El cielo, de nubes enrojecidas por el atardecer, la iglesia de la capital, recibía la luz del sol por la entrada a esta.

Gunglian, después de haber contado todo lo que recordaba hasta entonces, hace que Ellie y Hanna lo vieran en ese día como una persona "ejemplar". Al ver que había soportado tanto en su corta vida. Y que con solo su voluntad y su crianza, haya sobrellevado todos sus males del pasado. Evitándose el sufrimiento que muchos habrían sentido en su lugar.

Pinta, en su falta de atención, al ver la ternura con la cual Hanna y Ellie observaban a un aparentemente sereno Gunglian. En sus celos, en vez de atacarle como acostumbra a hacerlo cuando algo le molesta, se hizo el que no le importaba. Diciendo que por ahora era digno de su respeto. Creyendo que así se evitaría las molestias de Gunglian. Quien se dio cuenta de los celos que Pinta sentía al tener cerca suyo a Hanna, quien le ofrecía algo de comida que junto a su hermana, guardaban en sus pequeños bolsos.

Arke, llegando de evacuar y refugiar a las demás personas, llega completamente exhausto, cayendo sobre el césped torpemente. Ocasionando cierto disgusto en Pinta, quien, al estar celoso de la forma que trataban a Gunglian, decidió hacerse el fuerte con el espadachín. Mirándolo de forma despectiva.

Lo malo para él era que, como Arke en su cansancio, no se dio cuenta de lo que Pinta le intentaba hacer. Se quedó dormido, de forma que Pinta comienza a irritarse y causar la risa de Gunglian y de Saint, quien salía del interior de la iglesia.

Satisfecho de haber ayudado a los heridos con medicinas sin perder mucho con eso último. Saint comenta que era el momento de reunirse una vez mas con todos los que estaban en el puente. Era necesario estar allí. Debido al riesgo que corrían por desobedecer una orden directa del consejo. La cual podía ponerlos en riesgos mayores que los que corrieron en Izlude hace un tiempo.

Gunglian, Pinta y el resto junto a Arke, en compañía de Kezia y Athenn. Deciden partir inmediatamente en dirección hacia el puente de acceso a la cede. Con el fin de reforzar la única posibilidad que permitía mantener el control de la cede del consejo.

Agradeciendo a los acólitos que curaron sus heridas. Abandonan el sector de la iglesia rumbo hacia el noroeste de la ciudad. Con el fin de regresar pronto ala entrada del castillo y así, evitar problemas anteriores a este.

Mientras ellos iban corriendo hacia la cede, Sagail, tratando de solucionar algunos problemas con Rouget, observa como Maverick comienza a dar indicaciones a los acólitos sobre que personas requerían o no mayor atención medica que otros. Mientras que Xavina, comenzaba a dedicarse a despertar a un Rad completamente dormido. En su cansancio por haber usado tanta fuerza hace unos momentos.

Yo en cambio, ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia la academia abandonada de espadachines. Con la certeza de que por ahí se escondía la figura que junto al bardo, observé avanzar por los techos rumbo a esa dirección.

* * *

_El concejo real, en un momento de absoluto silencio, la sala, la cual solo desde sus ventanas, llegaban a escucharse los ruidos de las espadas afuera en la ciudad, podían escuchar a esa distancia como comenzaban a debilitarse lento, pero seguro. _

_Cada uno de los 12 miembros, contando con quien actuaba en representación del rey Tristan III (13 miembros), había comenzado a sospechar sobre la existencia de un traidor entre los doce miembros del consejo. Debido a que, aunque la A.T.S. y Dragons of Vigrid, cortaron la mayoría de la comunicación existente dentro del reino. A través de la quema de información, hasta el no permitir el ingreso o salida de esta a cualquier ciudad. En temor a que trabajara para el enemigo según cada bando. Existía alguien entre ellos que de alguna forma "alerta" a los gremios de cortar las vías de comunicación en momentos que ellos van a recibir noticias de sus informantes._

_El mayor problema para ellos era, aunque las comunicaciones estaban cortadas, tenían informantes que, en secreto, con las profesiones de bardos o bailarinas. A través de sus viajes por las ciudades, iban entregando en sus crónicas y documentos, información de la realidad de cada sector de Rune-Midgard. El único inconveniente era que, aunque llegasen con la información intacta. No permitía al concejo a realizar ningún plan de acción a tiempo. Generando con el paso de los días, varios grupos de revolucionarios cuyo propósito es acabar con la autoridad de estos y de los gremios en pugna. Debido a todos los daños y destrucción ocasionados en los alrededores del reino. Y por el precio que les han hecho pagar a los civiles por ello._

_

* * *

  
_


	14. RO Memories Chapter XIV

_Probablemente sean estas, las razones por las que las siguientes generaciones maldecirán a sus progenitores. Al hacerlos cargar con sus propios errores y quitarles la posibilidad de crecer como personas, en un ambiente o lugar que no haya sido victima de nuestro salvajismo._

_

* * *

  
_

**finaliza la batalla, un final para la deserción.**

Han pasado algunas horas desde el incidente en la sede del concejo, los civiles han sido evacuados de todos los rincones al norte de la capital. Algunos heridos fueron sacados de los escombros de las calles. Otros en cambio, sus cuerpos quedaron sepultados sin dejar rastro entre los escombros que dejaron las explosiones de cada uno de los rayos que los hechiceros de Dragons of Vigrid arrojaron para escapar (_lord of Vermillion_).

Quedando el centro de la ciudad como única área intacta del choque entre gremios. La batalla finalmente comienza a terminar. Desapareciendo el humo junto al sol del atardecer.

En la entrada a la sede del concejo, Sagail y Maverick, junto a Rouget y Xavina. La cual en su cansancio y llanto por lo ocurrido en su primera experiencia, quedose descansando apoyada en las piernas de su hermano. En un banco en el que estaban sentados.

Rad, en cambio, no dejaba de dormir en la calle, haciendo que unos niños se entretuvieran con su exhausto cuerpo. Haciendo que se pegara con sus propias manos y haciendo que una sonrisa surgiera en ellos. Incluso en un momento como ese.

Rouget, mientras estaba sentada al un extremo del banco, observaba a Sagail, quien estaba en el otro extremo. Mientras ella curaba con medicina algunos golpes en sus brazos y rostro, observaba el rostro pensativo de Sagail. Por lo que paso un momento atrás.

Apenas sus ojos se voltearon hacia ella, prefirió no mostrar su preocupación a el y, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro, le preguntó si acaso necesitaba algo de medicina para sus heridas. Levantando un poco los ánimos de el.

Desde la iglesia, en esos momentos, Gunglian y todo su grupo, se dirigían a prisa rumbo a la cede. Aprovechando el hecho de que los civiles de la zona este, también fueron evacuados y refugiados en el cementerio de la capital.

Pinta, teniendo recobradas rápidamente sus energías después de un corto descanso, corriendo más aprisa que Gunglian y los demás (una vez más), se apresura en recorrer todo el camino que rodea el canal desde el norte. Con tal de llegar a tiempo para ayudar a los que pudiese.

Al sur de la ciudad, en esas horas, yo me encontraba junto al bardo, quien, en su cansancio, tuvimos que detenernos en un callejón. Debido a todos los golpes que recibió para protegerme del filo de las armas que apuntaban hacia mí.

Quedándose el bardo sin flechas para lanzarlas con su instrumento, aproveché de entregarle el saco extra de flechas que cargaba yo en ese momento.

Ayudando a cerrar sus heridas con mi propia habilidad de curación. Le preguntaba cual era el propósito para arriesgarse tanto en solo llegar a una ciudad.

El me dijo ese día algo que mas tarde seria mi motivación para tomar las historias de cada realidad de cada ciudad del reino.

El decía que este reino de por si la costumbres religiosas y sociales no le permiten respetar la escritura como medio de comunicación y transmisión de ideas. Pero lo que no han podido entender es que con esta, se ha podido saber la realidad que ocurre alrededor de todo el reino, siendo su deber exclusivamente el de recopilar como bardo toda la información que pudiese de cada persona y cada grupo que se empeñara a lo menos un poco en relatar la realidad de cada lugar.

El, de por si nunca le interesó convertirse en soldado, pero aun así veía en esto la posibilidad de ayudar al reino, si lograba algún día, al igual que yo, reunir dinero, recursos y entrenamiento suficiente. Como para viajar a los territorios extranjeros del norte. Rumbo a la tierra de los sabios, Yuno. Donde esperaba mostrarle a las otras naciones y territorios la realidad que este reino estaba viviendo. Y cuyos habitantes, no han deseado reconocer, ni sus principales entidades aceptar y sobrellevar.

Su objetivo en Payon, era el recopilar información sobre la crítica social que desea escribir sobre la profesión de los arqueros. Ya sea por la pobreza de su profesión, o la poca consideración que estos tienen al ser elegida por gente que no tiene un status social o económico alto.

Sin mencionar como los gremios de Dragons of Vigrid. Al no tener un solo líder, cada división hace de las suyas en ese territorio realizando todo tipo de abusos a los derechos de las personas. Desde impuestos hasta el mismo robo y incendio de hogares y granjas. Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

El decía que allí, se encontraba otro bardo como él, el cual era su contacto en esa ciudad, el lo ha estado esperando por varios días con información de los actos criminales que han estado realizando los miembros de ese gremio. Con el fin de que una vez recibiese la información. Regresar de inmediato a la capital. Y reunir rápidamente algunos soldados sin importar edad o experiencia, y emprender guerrillas contra ese gremio. Con la finalidad de ir liberando a la ciudad de la influencia de cualquier gremio en pugna, antes del surgimiento de otros que, según él, se han estado formando a través de los desertores que anteriormente, eran soldados al servicio del reino. Y ya no reconocen la autoridad del concejo como tal. Pensando que la mejor solución seria la que estos como nuevos gremios planteasen. Siendo irónicamente, aprobados por el concejo del reino. Pero a la vez haciendo de eso una razón para convertirse en blanco económico y militar de gremios como la A.T.S. o de Dragons of Vigrid. Ocasionando la alianza de algunos gremios más débiles a estos, en búsqueda de la misma protección que algunos desertores han buscado este día.

No era sorpresa que lo desesperante de la situación llevara a los jóvenes de hoy a realizar algo así. Nunca el reino se había dispuesto a entrenar jóvenes de un poco más de 15 años ahora, para tener fuerza militar que los ayudara a proteger las ciudades de la amenaza de los gremios en pugna, y de otras amenazas que han estado apareciendo con el tiempo.

El bardo, estuvo desde el primer momento, consciente de la tragedia que ocurrió en el alcantarillado con muchos jóvenes. Mostrando la desesperación que el concejo tenía por salvar la capital. Entrenando en un lapso de tiempo corto, soldados que pudiesen contener la amenaza de que uno de los gremios intentara tomar a la fuerza la cede durante la batalla en plena ciudad, y finalmente apoderarse del reino. Razón por la cual el, pelea su propia guerra por sobrevivir, y recurrir a un aliado mas poderoso del exterior. Aprovechando que la diplomacia forjada por el rey Tristan III. Ayudaría al reino si los territorios vecinos lograban, entre la absoluta desinformación. Descubrir la verdad detrás del aislamiento comunicacional que ocurría por Rune-Midgard. Y así intervenir en esta cada vez más consumada guerra civil.

Apenas terminé de curar sus heridas, era el turno de descansar para mí, debido al gasto de energía mental y física que me ocasionó el usar una habilidad que no se me enseñó (siendo mayor el gasto), y que solo a través de una extraña carta, logre aprender desde el día que la recibí.

Estaba bien claro para mi eso de que en este reino, nunca se valoró la escritura de por si, debido a la amenaza que implicaba para algunas instituciones la llegada de ideas tanto en el interior como al exterior del reino. Ya que significaría el fin de muchas de estas, que se han apoyado en la ignorancia de las personas. Quienes lo único que por ahora les preocupa, es salir todos vivos de esta masacre entre gremios.

Una vez recuperado. Retomamos el rumbo, esta vez tuvimos que desviarnos debido al número de soldados de Dragons of Vigrid que patrullaban la zona.

Dirigiéndonos directamente hacia la entrada sur. Había un bloqueo de dos jinetes enfrente de nosotros. Siendo los dos del mismo gremio. Aprovechamos la distancia para atacar a uno a la vez con nuestras flechas.

Aunque yo de acertar, no lograba herir a los caballeros, con gran destreza, llegaba a derribar y empujar con sus flechas el bardo a ambos a la vez.

La extensión de la avenida principal, cerrada solo por las paredes de las casas que cubrían los extremos de esta, fue el escenario de un corto duelo entre dos caballeros de mediana experiencia, contra un bardo con habilidades de arquero experimentado y un arquero principiante que usaba su arco y flechas para "molestar" a los dos primeros.

Tratando de usar dos flechas a la vez, finalmente, pude acertar y derribar a uno.

Aunque de por si no cayó herido de gravedad, las heridas en su brazo y pierna ocasionadas por mis flechas lo dejaron fuera de combate apenas cayó de su montura.

Lo mismo ocurrió con el otro caballero, solo que el golpe de su caída, al morir su ave en la cual estaba montado, fue lo que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Con varias flechas en sus cuerpos, tanto sus animales de montura como ellos, no estaban en condiciones de continuar luchando contra el bardo. El cual, en su cansancio, se mostró satisfecho de no verse forzado a matar a muchos (sobretodo delante mío, al verme demasiado joven para esto) para avanzar.

Moviéndonos rápidamente de allí. Estábamos cada vez más cerca de la entrada sur de la capital. Siendo en ese instante cuando vimos a lo lejos, un nuevo bloqueo de caballeros pero de la A.T.S. siendo el bardo el primero en notarlo.

Retrocediendo un poco como para no ser vistos por ellos, antes de que pudiéramos tomar un camino alternativo, una lluvia de flechas venia directo hacia mí. Siendo recibidas estas por el mismo bardo, cayendo al suelo frente a mis impactados ojos.

Completamente herido, llegando las flechas a incapacitarlo para continuar. Queda tirado en el piso, mientras observo a mí alrededor la procedencia de las flechas.

Es en ese entonces, que, escuchando una melodía extraña con una guitarra. Veo aparecer por un callejón a una figura que estaba tocando y produciendo la melodía con esta.

Estando en estado de sorpresa, mientras trataba de salvar la vida del bardo con mi miserable habilidad de curación, observaba con cierto miedo la figura del responsable que se puso enfrente de mí.

Juzgando las ropas que este llevaba puestas y el sombrero que portaba, obviamente se trataba de un payaso, el cual estaba escondido por las calles cercanas a la entrada sur de la capital, a la espera de los soldados que se acercaran.

Mirando su rostro, estaba completamente tapado por una mascara, la cual, dividida en dos personalidades, la derecha, una expresión de tristeza, mientras que el lado izquierdo de esta, tenia la expresión de una sonrisa siniestra.

Sin mencionar la guitarra que el estaba portando. También por la parte de debajo de esta, estaba "perforada" con el mismo tipo de dispositivo que poseía el bardo en su instrumento.

En su espalda, cargando algunas flechas extra en un saco, sumado a un extraño arco, de aspecto levemente idéntico al mío. Llegó por un momento a parecerme familiar, llegándome a sorprender aun más de lo que esperaba.

Las calles de por sí se silenciaron en ese instante, no se escuchaba mas que la brisa del viento que estaba alrededor de mi y de el, junto a los cada vez más débiles ruidos de espadas que se producían.

Diciendo que no solo tenía suerte de haber sobrevivido desde que me encontré con su grupo en el camino a la capital, sino también el haber llegado hasta aquí y que alguien haya arriesgado su vida por mí, debería mostrar cierta gratitud al bardo como mínimo. Antes de que según este muriera, ya que no parecía quedarle en ese momento mucho tiempo debido a la profundidad con que algunas flechas se incrustaron en su cuerpo, de hecho fue una suerte que la que iba a mi cabeza, solo halla cortado de forma superficial entre su cabello.

Estando furioso en ese momento, le apunté con mi arco, preguntándole quien demonios era. El me dijo que su nombre no tenia por que saberlo. Ya que no me serviría de mucho en la tumba, si intentaba enfrentarlo.

Muy confiado de la diferencia de experiencia que tenia yo contra él. Decía que vencerme solo seria un gasto inútil de sus flechas. Sin mencionar que había alguien mas aquí que deseaba "encontrarse" conmigo. Recordándome que mi padre estaba por algún lugar de la capital peleando con su tropa de soldados.

Al juzgar por lo ultimo que me dijo. De alguna forma el ya sabia sobre mis objetivos en esta ciudad. Y de que ese alguien me estaba "esperando" para finalmente arreglar cuentas.

Pese a lo mucho que era mi deseo de derrotarlo, en el fondo no me sentía listo ese día como para intentar acercármele siquiera (basándome en lo ocurrido en el prado al sur de la ciudad, ni pude tocarlo). Razón por la que intenté, cargando al bardo, inconsciente por sus heridas, de rodear al payaso y correr directo hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de siquiera poder pasar sobre el, una flecha rozó mi rostro. Llegando a congelarme de la sorpresa y del terror que me ocasionó eso en fracciones de segundos.

El payaso, hablándome como si me hubiera conocido de hace mucho, me decía que con ese miedo que tenia a la muerte. No podría sobrevivir en ningún lado por mi cuenta.

Diciéndome que tenia que ir con el. No dudé en correr en otra dirección, con tal de evitar su ráfaga de flechas dentro de las calles alrededor de las casas.

El payaso, muy seguro de si mismo, iba persiguiéndome a través de estas. Como si supiese todo sobre mis limites, llegaba a ganarse siempre enfrente mío al llegar a una intersección entre los pasajes de los edificios.

En una larga persecución, no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de él, quien no dejaba de decirme que me faltaba aun demasiado entrenamiento como para recién escaparme de el siquiera.

Evitando unas flechas que iban hacia mí. Solo me bastó que fuesen simples disparos de advertencia como para hacerme cambiar de dirección.

Estaba aterrado, el solo hecho de no poder escapar de él, mientras me decía que debía acompañarlo, que yo no tenia opción alguna. Me resistí escondiendo al bardo herido en un callejón, dirigiéndome en otra dirección y finalmente, en una calle abierta, apunté con mi arco hacia el payaso, quien aparentaba no saber que me encontraba detrás de el.

En ese instante, un aire extremadamente frío paso por mi cuerpo, mientras el payaso, riéndose de algunas palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar, llega a voltearse hacia mí. Encontrándome congelado mi cuerpo e inmóvil.

Solo podía apuntarle, pero no podía soltar la cuerda del arco para disparar la flecha.

Tampoco podía moverme, mi cuerpo estaba completamente atrapado en un hielo que se produjo en mi cuerpo al escuchar apenas unas palabras, mas bien unos balbuceos que ni siquiera pude prestarle atención ni mucho menos captar qué fue dijo.

Diciéndome que solo le bastó descargar su fuerza mental a través del sonido de sus palabras. Para que el aire junto al sonido se helara frente a mí, y mi cuerpo se congelara.

Diciéndome que era momento de que aceptara que no podía escapar. Sumado también que no merecía el huir al dejar a mi compañero tirado en un callejón solo por salvar mi pellejo. Frente a esas palabras me negué una vez mas, tratando de liberarme del hielo.

Pero antes de que pudiera liberarme por completo, él dispara con su propio arco 2 flechas que inutilizan mi brazo derecho y lastiman mi pierna derecha a la vez.

Cayendo al piso por un momento, comienza el payaso con su siniestra mascara a acercarse a mi. Diciendo si ahora entendía lo que quería decirme.

Le respondí que yo, por muchos deseos que tuviera de enfrentarme a gente como el, sobretodo por que me permitiría acercarme a mis metas, aún tengo una vida por delante y no puedo por ahora priorizar eso. Al menos no hasta tener más entrenamiento.

Curando mi pierna con mi fuerza mental, en un par de segundos, volví a correr para alejarme del payaso. El cual en su inexpresiva mascara, comenzaba en sus brazos a empuñar sus manos, en señal de frustración.

Corría lo más que podía, llegando a las cercanías de la academia de espadachines abandonada. Lugar donde estarían posiblemente los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid y la persona a quien vi saltar por los techos.

En ese extenso campo, no parecía haber nadie, llegué a sentirme arrinconado frente al campo de entrada al edificio abandonado y la única vía de escape, bloqueada por la figura del payaso. Quien estaba de por sí esperando que rogara por piedad.

Comencé a dirigirme, cojeando, directo hacia el interior del edificio. Con tal de no dejarme atrapar de nuevo por él, pero una vez mas, mis piernas y mi cuerpo fueron congelados por su extraña habilidad.

Preguntándome si acaso me extrañaba el que me pasara algo así cada vez que el decía un "chiste". Comencé a gritar que no quería ser un perro ni carne de cañón de la A.T.S. ni de ningún grupo como mi padre. Intentando liberarme del hielo.

Cada vez se acercaba más y más, a paso lento pero seguro, comencé a sudar. La sola idea de que estaba a su merced, no podía aceptarla. Mi impotencia era tal que no pude siquiera ayudar al bardo. Dejando su cuerpo maltrecho tirado por un callejón oculto.

Gritándole quien era, el me respondió que él no tenia un nombre. Pero era llamado por sus superiores como Gollet.

Dejándome en ese instante en la duda sobre el porque al igual que yo y Pinta, no tenia nombre ni apellido con el cual identificarse. Dejando espacio para un nombre/apodo al final.

Estaba a pocos pasos de mí, comencé a aterrarme cada vez mas mientras observaba como se acercaba este. Apuntándome con su propio arco a mi cuerpo.

Estando a punto de disparar sus flechas. Comienzan a aparecer detrás de mí otras flechas dirigiéndose a este a gran velocidad. Forzando al payaso a retroceder y a moverse a un lado.

Observando hacia la academia. La dirección por donde venían las flechas. Eran ni más ni menos que un grupo de cazadores que se habían puesto en el techo del edificio.

Aunque no fuese aliado de ellos, fue bastante oportuno que ellos tuvieran la orden de atacar a todo aquel que portara la insignia de la A.T.S. en sus ropas o uniforme.

Siendo varios los cazadores que estaban por el techo disparando contra el payaso, se vio forzado a retirarse. No sin antes decirme que yo había desperdiciado una "oportunidad" al no ir con el. Gritando que nos volveríamos a encontrar algún día, huyo en el momento mas oportuno para el. Desapareciendo entre las casas.

Volteándome hacia la academia, observé como los cazadores no dudaron en tenerme en sus miras. Razón por la cual, procuré no moverme ningún centímetro.

El aire alrededor de la academia comenzó a sonar a ras del suelo. Mis músculos comenzaron a quedarse tensos frente a la situación que me encontraba. Si hacia algún movimiento en falso, me convertiría en fracción de segundos en un cadáver lleno de flechas en su cuerpo.

Viendo la puerta de ingreso a la academia abandonada. Una la cual, con el tiempo que lleva esta sin cuidarse, no es más que un edificio destrozado y cuya madera se ha podrido con los años.

De su oscuro interior, comienza a salir un grupo de soldados de Dragons of Vigrid, los cuales deciden tomarme como prisionero de guerra de primera.

Siendo liberado del hielo, fui llevado a la fuerza hacia el interior del edificio, siendo mi arco, mi saco con flechas y el resto del equipamiento arrebatados en el proceso.

Dentro del lugar, estaba testado de soldados sobrevivientes del gremio, tras la batalla que tuvieron en los castillos fronterizos al norte.

Viendo a mí alrededor las cortantes miradas de cada soldado hacia mí, sabía desde un principio que no era bienvenido.

Había en el interior soldados de diversas profesiones, caballeros, cazadores, cruzados, hombres y mujeres de varias profesiones desconocidas para mí.

Alguien sentado en todo el grupo, dijo en forma sarcástica que parecían haber invitados a su pequeña reunión.

Siendo llevado por los soldados entre la multitud presente, haciéndose todos a un lado, vi que no era ni mas ni menos que una mujer francotirador.

Siendo el soldado que vi junto al bardo pasar hace unos momentos por los techos a gran velocidad. Estaba revisando los mapas que poseían ellos de la ciudad. Marcando ella con un trozo de carbón los lugares que ya no podían usar como ruta de escape debido a lo mucho que se prolongó la batalla.

Antes de dedicarse a observarme, preguntó por el actual número de muertos entre su tropa. Ella, al escuchar que ya había más de 35 muertes por parte de su unidad, contra la suma de 22 de los soldados de la A.T.S. comenzó a pensar detenidamente en los nombres de los soldados que no se encontraban presentes.

Llegando en su monólogo, a la conclusión de que una muerte es tragedia, una cantidad determinada de muertos, una estadística. Volvió a concentrarse en mí, encontrándome completamente a su merced, amarrado y desarmado, debido a que uno de los bandidos dentro del lugar me arrebató mí arco y las flechas que me quedaban.

Por un momento, se dedicó a observarme fijamente con sus ojos agresivos y a la vez interrogantes, preguntándome cosas sobre que hacia en este lugar y porque me perseguía un soldado enemigo según ella.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, observaba como el lugar se hacia mas incomodo para mi, al aumentar la ira y frialdad en la mirada de todos los que me rodeaban. Antes de que pudiera responder algo, ella me dijo que si no pensaba responder, me haría entrar con ella junto a otros ayudantes a una habitación donde según ella, se me haría más fácil "responder" sus preguntas. Creyendo que trabajaba para la A.T.S. en primera instancia.

En una habitación cerrada, fui tirado al piso por los soldados que me sostenían.

En el suelo, tratando de levantarme solo conseguí voltearme hacia los soldados que me pensaban interrogar, lanzándose sobre mi la francotiradora. Quien comenzó a golpear mi rostro y estomago con tal de hacerme hablar sobre el soldado que me perseguía.

Diciendo que yo no lo conocía, ella no me creyó, volviendo a golpear mi rostro.

Con tal de que no me siguiera golpeando, le dije que el soldado me perseguía por que pensaba intentar matar a alguien de la A.T.S. con voz y tono que netamente decían la verdad, logré detener la golpiza que me propinaba ella por unos segundos.

Diciéndole que estaba ayudando a alguien a escapar de la ciudad, aproveché esa oportunidad para de alguna forma adentrarme en la zona de guerra y así, arreglar cuentas con un soldado que había de por si arruinado mi vida, razón por la que buscaba matarlo. Pero solo conseguí que un soldado quien, diciendo que me conocía, me ofrecía ir con el para cumplir con mi deseo. Pero no le creí y por eso traté de escapar de él. Pero solo conseguí salir de ese problema para pasar a este, y dejar abandonado a alguien a quien debía ayudar a salir de la ciudad.

Pese a la solidez de mi argumento, ella no quiso seguir escuchando, al creer que solo era un simple perro de guerra mentiroso, continuó golpeándome, mientras no dejaba de decir que eso que hice, al acercarme a este lugar y al sobrevivir ese soldado. Permití que el enemigo descubriera su posición y por tanto, están preparando ya un ataque directo a este lugar.

En un momento que me golpeó el rostro, llegó a derribarme, al punto que al caer al piso, salió entre mis ropas la hoja que colgaba de mi cadena. Llamando un poco la atención de la francotiradora y deteniendo la golpiza finalmente.

Al ver detenidamente esa cadena, ella comenzó a recordar que un soldado de considerable antigüedad, usaba durante algunos años una cadena del mismo tipo. Ella me preguntó de donde había sacado eso que llevaba como cadena.

Le dije que esto, era el regalo tanto de mi familia como de una persona muy especial que formó parte de este gremio hace unos años, pero murió asesinado por alguien que, siendo de mi propia sangre, mató a toda mi familia y casi logra matarme a mí. Razón por la que, en parte, buscaba encontrarme de todas formas con gente como ella. Pensando que podía ella haber conocido a mi difunto mentor y maestro. Al pertenecer a una profesión similar a el.

Levantándome del suelo, comenzó a observar mis ojos apegando mi rostro al suyo. Viendo en mis ojos de color castaño, un parecido a aquella persona de la que deseaba saber.

Ella me dijo que había conocido una vez a ese soldado. Pero en ese tiempo ella aun era joven y nada más que una soldado raso. Razón por la que no lo vio mucho en su entrenamiento, por lo que desconoce su nombre, pero recuerda que el siempre hablaba de una promesa que pensaba cumplir a una familia que protegía a la distancia. Siendo la mía aquella familia.

Comenzando a despertar la curiosidad en ella, me preguntó que era lo que tanto quería saber de este gremio. Sobre el soldado que conocí.

Mientras trataba de mantener abiertos mis ojos, le dije que esa persona, conocía la ubicación de un lugar nevado dentro del reino. Llamado Lutie. Y que una vez él se dedicó a reunir dinero trabajando como soldado para su gremio con el único fin de llevar a mi familia a vivir allá, lejos de las guerras. Donde podría encontrar también a mis otros familiares.

Sabiendo a que me refería, ella dijo que ese lugar antes estaba bajo el control de su gremio, pero el curso de la guerra y la perdida de territorios que tuvieron al norte, no les permite hasta la fecha posibilidad alguna de llegar hacia ese lugar.

Sabia perfectamente que ellos no iban a ayudarme, pero al menos con ello sabrían cuales eran mis intenciones al haberme arriesgado tanto para llegar hasta ellos. Ganándome el interés de la francotiradora en el proceso. Por lo familiar que me veía al portar la cadena y tener los ojos de esa persona.

No solo eso fue lo que hizo sospechar sobre mí. También estaba el hecho de que poseía el mismo arco compuesto que mi mentor usaba. Ya que este fue lo que me regaló el día de su muerte.

Ella cuando observó por completo mi aspecto y uniforme. Dio por conclusión que no parecía en nada a un soldado de la A.T.S. ya que según ella. Un soldado de ese gremio, incluso desarmado y herido, seria capaz de pelear contra ella y sus hombres hasta la muerte.

Preguntándome que se supone que estaba haciendo un simple soldado de primera profesión dentro de la zona de guerra. Le contesté que de primera pensaba buscar a alguien de la A.T.S. con quien deseaba arreglar cuentas. Pero por querer ayudar a alguien a salir vivo de la capital, cambiaron mis prioridades.

Razón por la que llegué tan lejos gracias a la experiencia de ese soldado. Aunque resultó herido por aquel sujeto que me perseguía hace un rato. Escondiendo su cuerpo herido entre las calles con tal de que nadie llegue a matarlo.

Al decir eso, comencé a preocuparme por el bardo, sus heridas no pude cerrarlas bien con mi habilidad de curación. Por lo cual comenzó en un momento a perder sangre. Sentí la necesidad de regresar rápido al lugar donde escondí al soldado. Pero como ahora el payaso sabe donde me escondo. Estará con más gente de los suyos en su compañía.

La francotiradora. Preguntándome por donde escondí a mi "amiguito". Le dije que lo dejé entre los callejones de los edificios que estaban camino a la entrada sur de la ciudad. Pero estaba completamente bloqueada por los hombres de la A.T.S.

Al saber esto. Notó que no había lugar más cercano, ni opción mejor para escapar de la ciudad con sus soldados. Por un momento, comenzó a mostrar interés en mí como informante.

Muy segura de si misma, me dijo que por esta vez, se dignaría a ayudar a un petizo como yo en su problema. Pero el sobrevivir el tiempo necesario para que la batalla terminara definitivamente. No seria su problema.

Con esas condiciones, no dudé en aceptar su ayuda, ya que en esos momentos, no había derecho para mí de pedir algo mejor. Mucho menos si provenía de gente que no conocía, y que perfectamente podría haberme matado sin remordimiento alguno. Gracias a la memoria de esa mujer, salvé mi propio pellejo de morir a golpes en el interrogatorio. Confesión que ella me hizo al golpear mucho a las personas de la A.T.S. que tendía a someter a este.

Los cazadores que estaban sobre el tejado, tratando de descansar un poco de sus heridas. Hechas más al norte de la ciudad. Mientras el cielo pasaba de naranjo a rojizo en el atardecer. Comenzaron a ver como comenzaban de una densa neblina que surgió de los incendios, a aparecer un colosal grupo de soldados de la A.T.S. al mando del sumo sacerdote y del payaso. Exceptuando a mi padre. Quien junto a otro grupo se quedaron al noroeste de la ciudad acabando con la resistencia que quedaba.

Acercándose a lo lejos lentamente ese grupo de soldados. Protegidos de las flechas enemigas dentro de la neblina que el sumo sacerdote hacia surgir con su fuerza mental. Causaron la inmediata alarma de los cazadores sobre el techo y de aquellos que observaban entre las ventanas de la academia abandonada.

Al saber lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera, la francotiradora, sorprendida de que la reacción del enemigo haya sido muy pronta. No dudó en hacer salir a todos por el frente del edificio, lejos de la arena y el césped donde estaban los sacos de arena.

Ella pensaba dejar que ellos realizaran el primer movimiento. Mientras se veían ellos obligados a cruzar por ese lugar para llegar al edificio. Aunque no podían disparar a ciegas a la neblina, tenía pensado compensarlo con una sorpresa que sus cazadores habían puesto debajo de ese lugar.

Sin entender a que se refería ella. Le pregunté por donde pensaba escapar. Ella, teniendo ya experiencias de ese tipo, dijo que apenas comenzara eso que tenia planeado. Saltarían todos sus hombres a través el muro. Mientras los cazadores colocaban trampas en el piso para encubrir la retirada de todos.

Diciéndole también de que podían caer ante la ráfaga de flechas del payaso. No dudó en hacer que sus sacerdotisas crearan una densa neblina alrededor de todo su grupo. Mientras comenzaban a saltar el muro.

Retirándose la mayoría, algunos soldados aprovecharon de quedarse un momento para atacar a los soldados de la A.T.S que lograran pasar a través de la sorpresa que la francotiradora había puesto.

Llegando a ocurrir lo que esperaba, un colosal ruido de explosión, retumbó en mis oídos e hizo aparecer una sonrisa en ella, volteándome para ver donde comenzó a ocurrir.

Justo en el césped y la arena del campo de entrenamiento. Comenzaron a explotar ciertas trampas que ella y sus soldados pusieron en caso de que esto pasara, llegando a saltar en pedazos por los aires aquellos soldados de la A.T.S. que recibían la explosión de lleno.

Deteniéndolos lo suficiente, casi toda la tropa de la francotiradora ya había saltado el muro, quedándose solo algunos para encubrir la retirada de ella.

Insistiéndoles a estos que no era momento para héroes, le desobedecían. Pensando que la vida de ella como una de las lideres del gremio, valía mas que la simples soldados como ellos. No aceptaron el escapar de su destino, enfrentándose a los soldados que se acercaban para detenerlos lo suficiente.

Gritándoles que por favor no lo hicieran, ellos le dijeron que se olvidara de ellos y cumpliera con su objetivo. Quedándose cinco soldados de Dragons of Vigrid peleando contra el grupo de soldados de la A.T.S. que sobrevivieron a las explosiones.

A un paso de saltar la muralla, se quedó observando por un instante tristemente como sus hombres se sacrificaban por ella y el resto de su tropa. Llegando a un momento en que comenzaban a salir algunas lagrimas de ella.

Pero sin tiempo para llorar, se dio cuenta que el sumo sacerdote, había sobrevivido a las explosiones y generó ante sus ojos una colosal aura defensiva entre sus soldados con su fuerza mental, llegando a asemejarse al ruido de las campanas y al coro de una iglesia. Dejando en dificultades a sus hombres.

Ella disparó rápidamente algunas flechas contra los soldados que atacaban a sus acorralados compañeros de armas. Aunque lograba derribar a algunos, ellos le insistían que no perdiera mas el tiempo y huyera de una buena vez.

Tratando de al menos vengar la inminente muerte de ellos con la cabeza del sumo sacerdote. Intentó disparar sus flechas contra este, pero un caballero de elite protegió a este con su escudo en fracción de segundos. Mientras el sacerdote seguro de si mismo, descargaba su fuerza mental en la constante cura de las heridas de sus soldados.

Apareciendo entre ellos dos el payaso, quien también había sobrevivido a las explosiones. Se inclinó en posición de lanzar con su guitarra una colosal ráfaga de flechas que estaban dentro de esta. Preparándose para agitar su guitarra y con ello, accionar el dispositivo que las disparaba.

Al darse cuenta la francotiradora de que iba a hacer eso. Me tomó de mis hombros y me arrojó junto a ella al otro lado del muro, entre la lluvia de flechas que pasaba encima de nosotros.

Una vez en el otro lado, noté que su brazo estaba herido con una flecha incrustada en este.

Mientras intentaba atender su herida. Ella apartándome dijo que no perdiera el tiempo malgastando energías y corriéramos. Arrancando la flecha de su brazo y rompiéndola con su propia fuerza, se puso a correr incluso con la sangre corriendo en este.

Al escuchar entre el ruido de espadas los gritos de agonía de sus soldados al otro lado. Comenzó a observar e imaginar por un momento con tristeza el posible escenario de sus muertes al otro lado del muro.

Colocando una trampa mientras veía como el payaso trataba de saltar el muro. Aproveché de cerrar un poco su herida curándola contra su voluntad. Insistiéndome que corriéramos por que no estaba su brazo en condiciones para sostener su arco.

Rápidamente moviéndonos entre las calles, escuchó que el payaso hizo accionar la trampa, explotando en el momento. Creyendo que finalmente se deshizo del problema, solo hizo que este resultara herido por la explosión y con ello, se viera forzado a detenerse y dejar de perseguirnos, mientras revisaba que las cuerdas de su guitarra y arco estuviesen en buena condición antes que su propio cuerpo.

A través de las oscurecidas calles, la llegada de la noche se reflejaba en la ausencia de luz en todos los callejones.

Los ruidos de las espadas perdían intensidad, razón por la cual no podíamos quedarnos aquí por mucho. Ya que las tropas de la A.T.S. pronto perseguirían a ella y al resto de sus hombres. Apenas el último soldado que hacia tiempo. Cayera finalmente, y las espadas dejaran de sonar.

Y así fue en el momento que encontramos al bardo, quien dejó de sangrar afortunadamente. Pero no estaba en condiciones para realizar ninguna clase de movimientos. Razón por la cual decidí cargarlo en mi espalda mientras ella buscaba a sus soldados.

En un largo trayecto entre las calles, mientras colocaba trampas explosivas que entorpecían el paso de los perseguidores. Ella finalmente hizo contacto con otra mujer soldado. Que la esperaba al final de una de las calles.

Guiándonos a la avenida principal, todas las tropas que lograron escapar de todos los frentes originados en la ciudad, se habían puesto en formación de espera de todos sus comandantes. Siendo ella la última que quedaba por llegar.

Al observar en ese lugar el grupo de soldados de Dragons of Vigrid. Me costó creer la variedad de profesiones que habían presentes peleando esa batalla de aquel día. Desde caballeros, hasta hechiceros, sacerdotes, cazadores y un sinfín de unidades de segunda profesión. Siendo ella de las únicas personas con una profesión de elite entre sus filas. Cuyo ascenso por ahora me es un misterio.

Ella, al ver cierto potencial en mí como informante para otra ocasión. Me dijo que la próxima vez, haría el intento de no verme como un enemigo, a menos que me tuviese como objetivo.

Antes de iniciar la marcha para retirarse, llamó a su grupo principal de ataque.

Entre ellos la mujer caballero que la esperaba. Subiéndose la francotiradora en la montura del animal que esta montaba. Preparó su arco y flechas para comenzar a encubrir su retirada.

De izquierda a derecha, exceptuando su segundo al mando y compañero Sergei, un caballero experimentado. Puso en formación a sus caballeros Ivanov, Tsuki, Vassili, Irene, Isa y Pavel. Los cuales conformaban su grupo principal de ataque, apoyados por las auras defensivas y protección que la fuerza mental de sus sacerdotes, descargaban desde la retaguardia.

Una vez terminado, la francotiradora, observando a su primer grupo en formación, no tardaron los demás soldados en formar las que le correspondían a cada uno. Produciendo una sonrisa en ella.

Muy segura de si misma me dijo a mí, quien todavía cargaba al bardo en mi espalda. Que ahora presenciaría como su gremio realiza sus retiradas, arrasando todo lo que esta delante de su camino de regreso a casa.

Ocurriendo tal y como lo dijo ella. Pasando el colosal grupo de soldados al lado mío, ella decía que nos volveríamos algún día a encontrar. Observé impresionado como ella junto a su tropa avanzó y arrasó con el bloqueo de los soldados de la A.T.S. en pocos segundos. Pasando todos por encima de los derrotados cuerpos de estos.

Desde una distancia segura, observé la rápida retirada de ellos, abandonando la ciudad finalmente. Dándose por terminada la batalla de ese día en la capital del reino. Entre estos dos gremios.

Fui corriendo de inmediato hacia el centro de la ciudad, con tal de evitar el toparme con el payaso una vez más, o cualquier otro soldado de la A.T.S. incluyendo a mi padre. Ya tendría otro día para arreglar cuentas con él finalmente.

Mientras iba cautelosamente por las calles vacías, muchos lugares de la ciudad fueron vaciados de civiles con el fin de reducir al mínimo los daños. Sin mencionar algunas barricadas destrozadas que Dragons of Vigrid realizó mientras la batalla estaba en sus inicios. Quedando por los suelos los cadáveres de soldados que trabajaban para ambos gremios.

La pestilencia de los cuerpos de hombres y mujeres soldado que permanecían en el suelo era algo evidente. Los daños producidos en algunos edificios poco llamaban la atención en comparación con los cadáveres que llegaba a encontrarme.

Como no podía quedarme en el centro de la ciudad por mucho tiempo. Decidí irme desde la plaza al sector este de la ciudad, al notar que más al norte de la avenida. Un edificio llegó a derrumbarse, como si algo bastante poderoso camino a la sede hubiera sido el causante.

Comenzando a preocuparme por mis compañeros de armas, al ver todos los destrozos que habían sumado al silencio absoluto de la ciudad. Siendo el humo y algunas llamas de las casas que con el viento solas se apagaban lo único que había de sonido presente en esa noche.

Pasando por el este de la ciudad. Iba callejón por callejón, oculto de las tropas de la A.T.S que, siendo una gran cantidad la que estaba presente, comenzaron a patrullar las calles en busca de soldados de Dragons of Vigrid que aun quedasen vivos.

Hubo más de una ocasión en la que casi soy descubierto. Tratando de mantenerme lejos de la vista de ellos, en la oscuridad de los callejones, observaba a todos lados con tal de que nadie me siguiese.

Desde casas destrozadas, cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños, hasta algunos incendios en los alrededores de la plaza. Mis ojos presenciaron una vez mas, los horrores que una guerra puede ocasionar.

Lo peor de todo era que esta vez, no era un niño de corta edad observando esto. Ya estaba siendo entrenado para matar en caso de ser necesario. Por lo que tarde o temprano me tocaría a mí realizar esta clase de destrucción si se me llegaba a dar la orden de hacerlo. Y no tendría el derecho de cuestionar órdenes de ese tipo. Desde la desobediencia a una orden que se nos entregó en Izlude. Yo y algunos otros, estamos a un paso de convertirnos en desertores, en traidores y enemigos directos de la autoridad del concejo, y con ello del reino.

Realmente no era algo que a mi me diese risa, en comparación con esos sádicos que la A.T.S. tenia de soldados.

Algunos de ellos, en una fogata que hicieron con los escombros y algunos cadáveres en la plaza. Comenzaban a gritar, beber extraños líquidos contenidos en botellas para terminar completamente exaltados y con ansiedad de destrozar todo a su paso, así como algunos "jugaban" con sus espadas enterrándolas sobre los cadáveres en los que estaban algunos sentados.

Escuchando los gritos de que matarían todo, mezclado entre la risa y los destrozos que realizaban por las abandonadas casas de la ciudad. No dudé en desaparecer del lugar de inmediato, mientras estaba cada vez más cerca de la sede del concejo.

Alejándome de los sectores peligrosos de la ciudad. Busqué un callejón donde curar las heridas del bardo.

Encontrando un lugar seguro justo en la avenida principal, entre una masa de cadáveres tirados por la calle. Solo que estos, al ver que eran varios de los jóvenes que sobrevivieron a la expedición al alcantarillado. Un ataque a gran escala debió ocurrir para que llegaran a encontrar su final aquí.

Una vez que decidí sentarme a descansar de algunas heridas que me hice en el camino. Comenzaba a observar los alrededores una vez más por si alguien nos seguía en ese entonces.

Escuchando unos quejidos y la voz de alguien. Me volteé inmediatamente para ver como el bardo despertaba.

Su rostro, completamente herido y su sangre saliendo desde su boca. Pareciese que las flechas que lo habían herido llegaron a tener mayor penetración en su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo, traté de curar sus heridas como podía. Aprovechando que nadie nos seguía, arriesgando una medicina que tenia a mano con tal de curarlo. Todo lo que hice resultó ser inútil.

No podía detener el sangrado de algunas heridas debido a su profundidad. Mi habilidad de curación solo podía sanar heridas externas que no fuesen demasiado graves. Pero esto iba mas allá de lo que podía por mi cuenta. El bardo estaba en un estado completamente grave. Lo peor de todo. Era que por mi culpa, no se salvó de las flechas que ese sádico de payaso lanzó contra mí de primera.

Diciéndome que por favor acercara mis oídos. Debido a que una flecha en su cuerpo parecía debilitar su voz. Lo hacia sangrar mas si llegaba a mover esta ultima.

Acercando mi oído hasta poder escucharlo. Me dijo que por favor revisara su bolso. Realizándolo sin chistar, recogí de su bolso, unos cuantos textos y cuadernos donde tenía escritos y crónicas de todos los lugares del reino que el visito.

Pidiéndome él un único favor debido a que no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada. Era que por un tiempo no definido. Hasta que él recuperara sus heridas. Por favor fuera el reemplazo de él en su trabajo.

Aunque no tenía las ropas de un bardo, ni las habilidades de este como para pasar bien como espía por las ciudades. Tendría que de ahora por delante. Hasta que se recuperara. Realizar el trabajo de escribir y recibir en las ciudades. Crónicas y textos que narrasen la realidad de cada persona y de las ciudades mismas.

Debido a que no había suficientes espías ni informantes al servicio del concejo. Así como personas realmente interesadas en la escritura. Como medio para mostrar la realidad a la gente tanto de este reino como del extranjero. Debido a la fuerza que las costumbres de la iglesia tenían impuestas en esta. Mostrando la ignorancia de las personas del reino por el valor de la escritura como algo superior a solo su uso como medio de comunicación.

Con esto di comienzo a mis días como escritor y cronista en reemplazo de este bardo. Llegando a las puertas de la sede, cargando su cuerpo lleno de heridas. Noté que no había demasiadas personas en el puente de ingreso a este.

Estaban algunos cazadores y arqueros en el tejado apuntando a todos los rincones que sus ojos pudieran divisar en la oscuridad de la noche, sumado al humo de los incendios dentro de la ciudad. Los cuales nadie esa noche, se molestó en ir a apagar.

Llegué caminando a través de una masa de varios cadáveres de soldados que una vez fueron mis compañeros de armas. Los cuales, tenían plasmados en estos rostros de horror y dolor al punto de que, observándolos detenidamente a sus rostros sin vida. Llegaba casi a sentir el mismo dolor en mi mente al que podrían haber sentido ellos.

Muchos de estos cadáveres. Siendo recogidos por otros espadachines y acólitos con tal de limpiar las heridas de estos y, al no tener posibilidad ya de salvarlos. Pensarían prepararlos para su entierro al día siguiente.

Por el momento, en la oscuridad de las calles. Los guardias y soldados apenas nos veían acercándonos al puente. Solo al momento que quedé en la mira de los arcos, flechas y ballestas de los arqueros. Notaron que estaba cargando a alguien. A un herido según ellos. Ayudándome a llevarlo hacia el interior de la sede.

En el interior de la sede. Esta vez con una cantidad menor de personas a la primera vez que lo visité. La primera persona con quien me encontré. Era con Gunglian. Quien no dejaba de leer los textos y documentos en la biblioteca de la sede. No dejaba de pensar que la información de estos era demasiado antigua como para servirle de algo al concejo. Llegaba a preguntarse como y porqué escribían la historia de este reino si tarde o temprano no les serviría de nada. El pensaba que solo el centrarse en las necesidades reales. Que son según el, comida techo y abrigo. Serian las cosas que realmente servirían para el futuro. Teniendo razón solo en algunas cosas.

El creía que eso se lograría a medida que hubiese gente capaz de dejar de lado sus propias necesidades. Con tal de que, teniendo un cargo importante en esta vida. Con responsabilidad y liderazgo, darían solución a los problemas. Razón por la cual no dejaría que el incidente que hace poco observo. Destruyera sus aspiraciones para el futuro. Mostrando su ansiedad por entrenar con su espada. Mientras empuñaba esta con firmeza desde su vaina. Así como apretaba las hojas del documento que leía.

Antes que él pudiese embriagarse en sus palabras, le pregunté donde estaban los demás. Diciéndome que se encontraban mas a dentro en el salón, el quería descansar de la presión por lo vivido hace poco. Razón por la cual quería estar solo por un rato. Con tal de así calmarse.

En las afueras del castillo. Un exhausto Rad, que había observado entrar a mí y al bardo a quien yo cargaba. Incluso a esa hora. Aun estaba exhausto por el gasto de energía que usó para lanzar su ataque hace unas horas. Siendo despertado por los niños. Debido a que ellos, inocentes de lo que ocurría, lo consideraban un héroe junto a Arke, debido a que evitaron una tragedia en la iglesia y a la vez según estos, Rad se lució con su esfera de agua que según ellos. Había originado con magia.

Aunque el sabia que no era magia del todo, sino la técnica para controlar los elementos de su alrededor. Así como el hecho de que Arke no fue el único que ayudó a prevenir una tragedia en la iglesia hace unas horas. Prefirió no arruinar las sonrisas de los niños, siguiéndoles el juego. Y a esas horas, comenzando a hacer un pequeño espectáculo con su "magia" y algunos chistes que el improvisó en ese momento para ellos.

Arke en ese momento, aparece también con el propósito de entregarle una botella de medicina a él, la cual recibió de Kezia y Athenn. Rad la recibe con gratitud, con lo cansado que estaba, aceptaba cualquier cosa para recuperarse aunque fuera un poco.

Arke también quiso en ese momento ayudarlo a entretener a los niños. Kezia y Athenn al ver eso se acercan con tal de unirse a ellos dos. La sonrisa de un niño, era algo que realmente hace falta en días como esos. No esa sonrisa que reciben por lo material. Sino por el hecho de realmente sacar una sonrisa sincera en ellos.

Una sonrisa que solo se consigue con afecto verdadero que solo la crianza en forma adecuada puede generar. Cosa que se reflejaba en la reacción de ellos al ver como Rad hacia algunas locuras con el agua que controlaba y llegaba a lanzarles a Arke y a las dos sacerdotisas. Provocándolos a lanzarse agua como entretención ese día.

Al juzgar por lo ocurrido, ese fue uno de los pocos momentos felices de aquel día.

Dentro de la sede del concejo, había varias personas heridas, siendo atendidas de forma desesperada por los acólitos en su deseo de salvar sus vidas. Y otros, en algunos pasillos comentando hazañas propias, enorgullecidos de cosas como el hecho de haber logrado herir a un soldado de la A.T.S. entre otras de menor importancia.

Algunos otros soldados, en estado de shock desde el momento que vieron la sangre de sus compañeros de armas derramarse, su mirada bastaba para expresar el pánico que sentían por dentro, y su impotencia por no haberlos podido proteger ni salvar sus vidas.

También habían otros como yo, los cuales, aunque con una conducta algo apática, tomaban con demasiada indiferencia lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y solo se enfocaban en entrenar y pulir sus armas en la sala. Mas que a preocuparse por aquellos que los rodearan, en señal de aislamiento.

Llegando a una de las salas de más al fondo, estaban un centenar de libros y archivos de todo tipo relacionados con la historia del reino, y algunas obras de moderado reconocimiento. Las cuales, por la censura que abunda en el territorio. No son mas que simples cuentos de hadas de poco sentido y excesivo fundamentalismo entre lo que es bueno y malo. Siendo desmotivador el hecho de tener que leer semejante porquería a la edad que algunos tenían.

En el interior de esa sala, en su ocio, encontraba a muchos soldados dedicándose a leer. Pero lo que leían, era un tipo especial de texto, al incluir tanto escrito como imágenes que narraban las escenas por si mismas. Cada una con sus propios temas y argumentos, unos más infantiles que otros. Basándome en mi memoria. Se les conoce como historietas y aportan bastante en lo que es las letras y el arte en el reino. Lamentablemente. La censura impuesta por los templos de religiones locales. Impide todo desarrollo literario simplemente por el temor que tienen estas instituciones de que conozcan los pobladores algunas libertades que pueden tener y con ello, hacer perder autoridad a estas instituciones y salir así de la ignorancia.

La mas injusta medida que ha tomado hasta la fecha estas instituciones son el acusar de herejía a los escritores y quemarlos junto con sus obras en la hoguera, en la plaza de la ciudad. Con el motivo de mostrar y hacer creer a los pobladores que los libros y escritura de cualquier tipo son símbolo de herejía y pecado. Y que solo los textos que ellos autorizaran, incluido el mantener a la gente ignorantes de todo. Creerían estos que se salvarían del "castigo divino". Siendo ni más ni menos que el sistemático, brutal e injusto asesinato de personas que esta institución llevaba a cabo durante sus años.

Era esa la razón por la cual desde hace tantos años, la gente de este reino es tan reacia a lo que es la escritura, no lo reconocen como un arte y apenas lo aceptan como un medio practico de comunicación. Permaneciendo muchas personas analfabetas e ignorantes de la realidad por ello.

Tampoco existe en este reino la diversidad de género, al haber tanta censura. No existe la variabilidad en temas que los textos podrían tratar. Parecen simples recuentos o sucesiones de acontecimientos con poco argumento y significado. Los cuales se manifiestan de peor manera en las caricaturas dibujadas en las historietas. Debido a que la censura impidió que, creyendo que cualquier niño o niña menor a la edad que algunos apuntan estos, les haría algún daño. Censurando las imágenes o el contenido escrito de forma que pudieran apuntarse a estos y dar publicidad a uno que otro juguete u objeto de valor que solo la ignorancia e ingenuidad de los niños podrían darle a estos.

Yo recordando mi pasado. Siempre pensé que mi crianza no sufrió esa ignorancia que tienen los niños de estos días. Tal vez la dureza no me permitió mantener mi inocencia del todo. Pero entre esa frialdad que mi padre tuvo conmigo. Pude de mi difunta madre y hermano disfrutar de su calidez y afecto. Manteniendo mi inocencia lo suficiente no como para desaparecer, sino para convertirme en la persona que yo, espero algún día ser. Y el haber estado aislado de forma tan cruel de las cosas, me hizo por lo menos estar más consciente de la realidad a corta edad.

Tomé uno de los libros, comprobando mi forma de pensar, aproveché de leer algunos párrafos mientras buscaba a mis compañeros de armas por la cede.

Al concentrarme demasiado en la lectura, como era aquello costumbre que formé al leer libros de hace tiempo. Llegué sin fijarme a darme media vuelta y salir una vez más a las calles de la ciudad.

Deteniéndome en ese instante. Observaba como varios soldados de primera profesión junto a algunos acólitos provenientes de la iglesia, continuaban buscando en los alrededores sobrevivientes entre la cantidad de cadáveres.

Saliendo de entre los callejones, un acólito corriendo desesperado de regreso a la sede, en busca de camillas y medicina, como si hubiera encontrado alguien.

En mi curiosidad, decidí aproximarme al lugar. Terminando por avanzar a través un oscuro pasillo entre dos casas para ir a parar a un pasaje. Donde se encontraban Nathalia y su grupo descansando junto a una pared.

Al verlos heridos, sobretodo a ella. No dudé en acercarme para ayudarla a ella y a su grupo. Sus golpes y heridas mostraban llevar bastantes horas sin ser tratadas, razón por la cual estaba en un estado de gravedad.

El acólito no término de cerrar sus heridas por lo visto. Aun tenia en su brazo y en su cuerpo graves cortes ocasionados por una espada. Usando yo mismo mi habilidad de curación una vez más, ella despierta al ver que soy yo quien atiende a ella y a sus compañeros de armas.

Apenas reconociéndome con sus ojos entreabiertos, tuvo fuerzas solo para preguntarme que hacia yo aquí y por que la estaba ayudando si ella no habría hecho lo mismo por nadie. Desperdiciando su fuerza en eso y no en dar las gracias una vez mas.

Le dije que no se esforzara en hablar. Porque eso podría reabrir alguna de sus heridas.

Ella no aceptaba que alguien tan introvertido, o mejor dicho, alguien que no hablara mucho, como yo. Le salvase la vida más de una vez.

Le sorprendía que alguien como yo se preocupara por ella y su grupo como si me debiese algo, sin entender que yo siempre he querido ayudar a las personas sin poner precio a esta.

Esto es porque desde que no nos vimos desde que éramos estudiantes, ella durante su entrenamiento como soldado olvidó completamente que yo buscaba de tiempo atrás el ser su amigo. Al haber sufrido bastante. Pero parece que, el rencor que ella tenia a su familia, hacia a ella solo pensar en llegar luego a convertirse en una soldado de elite y así sentirse importante frente a sus padres quienes tenían otro futuro planeado para ella. Al cual desde hace mucho ha estado luchando sola por evitarlo.

Era lamentable que ella haya olvidado en su sufrimiento durante el entrenamiento, su pasado con su familia, sus compañeros como yo, y solo se haya ligado a su meta y a su deseo de demostrar lo que vale al mundo. Llegando a actuar de forma desconsiderada incluso con sus compañeros de armas. Quienes por lejos, son mas cercanos a ella de lo que yo me considero.

Quedándose casi dormida en su cansancio, terminé por cerrar la mayoría de sus heridas con mi propia fuerza mental y algo de medicina. El mismo acólito que vi pasar hace un momento regresa con unas camillas y un grupo de soldados que en ellas llevarían a los heridos dentro de la sede.

Con sus ojos entreabiertos, ella me observaba mientras era colocada en la camilla. Preguntándose si lo que hacia por ella y su grupo, era por el deseo de ayudar, o por algo mas.

Ella es de las pocas personas a las cuales yo llego en buenas y en malas a querer apoyar y mostrar mi utilidad como persona. Lamentablemente, no puedo esperar que ella, en la condición sicológica en que se encuentra como soldado, llegue siquiera a notarlo.

Regresando a la sede, mientras caminaba al lado de la camilla en que estaba recostada, no dejaba de mirar con sus ojos entreabiertos a mí mientras buscaba retomar la lectura del texto que tenia en la mano, evitando perder total atención de ella en el camino.

Una vez adentro, es puesta junto a los otros heridos de forma que finalmente se duerme, y no vuelve a entreabrir sus ojos.

Sabiendo que ya estaba bien, retomé la búsqueda de mis compañeros de armas por el palacio de la sede. Gunglian ya no estaba observando ningún artefacto antiguo que estaba en exposición dentro del salón. Tampoco estaba en los archivos de la ciudad, ni tampoco buscando textos a medida que lo buscaba. Probablemente se reunió con los demás.

Encontrándome con Saint a las puertas de la siguiente sala, él me dijo que el resto del grupo estaba reunido allí dentro.

Él me había dicho que pensaba ir afuera un momento a ver si podía recoger las armas de los cadáveres, con el fin de limpiarlas por si existía la posibilidad de usarlas o venderlas. Haciéndome llegar a la conclusión que de momento, él solo estaba pensando en hacerse de dinero y no en su grupo como debería ser.

No podía determinar si lo hacia por motivos de solo hacer dinero. O si iba con ello a distraerse del estrés y la desesperación que abundaba en el interior del castillo por la cantidad de jóvenes heridos que había tan solo por culpa de unos cuantos soldados enemigos.

Llegó a ser algo desesperante para él, al ver sus ojos la cantidad de mutilaciones y amputaciones (ya sea por veneno o fragmentos de metal o madera que interrumpían las vías de circulación) que tuvieron que realizarse ese día para tan solo salvar unas cuantas personas. Aunque fuese al precio de dejar de ser soldados por el resto de sus vidas.

La sola imagen del dolor y llanto de hombres y mujeres al no poder salvar a un compañero o al perder finalmente un brazo o una pierna por sus heridas, era más que suficiente para haber forzado a Saint a actuar de forma tan apática. Con el fin de en lo posible, no afectarse por ello.

Una vez dentro de la sala, había una gran cantidad de asientos y sillones donde estaban reunidos algunos soldados y otros grupos de personas. Cada uno hablando de por si de distintas cosas pero que al juzgar por lo que escuchaba, tenían que ver todas con los hechos ocurridos ese día.

En una parte del salón, estaban un mesón y un grupo de asientos alrededor de este. De izquierda a derecha, observaba en estos a Rouget y Sagail, tendidos en el sofá leyendo cualquier cosa para pasar el rato, mientras que en el otro asiento estaba Pinta dormido por el aburrimiento, finalmente Maverick leyendo también un texto de entre los que había en el mesón mientras Xavina continuaba durmiendo acurrucada en el.

El resto del grupo, se encontraban Gunglian, Ellie y Hanna junto a los estantes donde buscaban textos para leer y matar el tiempo.

Ellos no parecían haberme estado esperando, pero aun así Sagail tuvo al menos la intención de preguntar donde había estado todo este tiempo. Él al igual que muchos del grupo, sabían que fui de los últimos en llegar a la sede entre todos los soldados presentes. Por lo que por un momento los miembros del concejo casi agregan mi nombre (o mejor dicho, número de identificación) a la lista de muertos en acción.

Es muy raro que además del número de las placas de cada soldado, se le incluya su nombre completo. Eso recién en estos días se toma en cuenta a aquellos soldados que alcanzan algún rango de importancia. Ya sea un soldado de segunda profesión o un veterano de mayor rango.

Me puse enfrente de mis compañeros. La mirada vacía y molesta de Maverick y Sagail. Mostraba que de alguna forma mi presencia era necesaria en esos momentos.

Ahora que el grupo estaba reunido. Sagail dijo que un miembro del concejo. Quien comandaba a las tropas ese día. Necesitaba la presencia de todos los grupos sobrevivientes de la batalla que hoy día ocurrió.

La razón por la que ordenaba eso, era para averiguar quienes desobedecieron las ordenes de quedarse defendiendo el puente de ingreso a la cede. Sin importar las razones, tenían que ser cada uno de ellos, incluyéndome a mí, juzgado por sus acciones.

Una cosa era cierta, dependiendo de lo que haya realizado cada soldado que desobedeció las ordenes del concejo, podría ser o no, acusado de alta traición por "desertar" de la batalla. Como ocurrió con aquellos soldados que Pinta y Hanna enfrentaron aquel día.

Sagail decía que mientras yo (como si fuera el único que desobedeció las órdenes) me las daba de valiente al arriesgar mi pellejo en plena zona de guerra, ocurrió una masacre en la entrada a la cede ocasionada solo por unos pocos caballeros de la A.T.S. lo cual mientras me acercaba a la cede se hizo notar por los destrozos y los cadáveres que llevaban unas horas allí.

El me dijo que por haberme desaparecido por tanto tiempo, a diferencia de Pinta o ellos del punto a defender. Lo más probable era que me consideraran desertor. Y con ello, ser ejecutado en la mañana junto a los otros desertores en la plaza de la ciudad. Esto ya no se limitaba a perder mi derecho a ejercer mi profesión de soldado. Debido a la gran cantidad de muertes que hoy día hubo en juego. Lo mas probable era que según el, iría a ser eliminado con los otros traidores que capturaron.

Justo en ese momento, un caballero del concejo. Con su rostro cubierto entre la mascarilla de su casco. Nos llamó a mí y a todo el grupo. Incluido a Saint y a Rad. Quienes por otros soldados fueron traídos adentro con muchos mas.

El caballero, observando que todo el grupo estaba reunido, nos llevó a todos nosotros, exceptuando a Xavina y a Maverick. Los cuales serian juzgados aparte por su desobediencia. A una sala donde 3 miembros del concejo, nos esperaban con cierto disgusto y una gran frialdad en sus miradas.

Los primeros en ser juzgados, Sagail y Rouget, delante de los soldados de segunda profesión que estaban de guardia junto a los miembros del concejo presentes. Se les consideró su desobediencia a sus órdenes por haber ido a dar caza a algunos soldados de los gremios en conflicto. Aunque hayan logrado con ello sacar de los hogares a algunos civiles y así llevarlos a refugiarse dentro de la cede. No se les acepta el hecho de haber involucrado parte importante de la defensa del puente. Haciendo mención a Xavina y Maverick. Quienes decidieron seguirlos y sumando a ello unos cuantos soldados de primera profesión que, en su frustración por los hechos ocurridos en el alcantarillado, al ver como soldados como ellos desobedecían las ordenes. Decidieron de alguna forma imitarles creyendo que con ello tendrían oportunidad de vengar a sus compañeros muertos en el alcantarillado por las salvajes plagas que había. Terminando muertos todos al estar ciegos de ira y no ver siquiera alguna conducta ejemplar que pudiese haberles dado un día de vida mas como para entrenar y tener una oportunidad "real", de hacer frente a los soldados del gremio responsable de tantas tragedias este día.

Por llevar a cabo una desobediencia tal, de llevar sus metas personales por sobre las ordenes impuestas por el consejo. Como castigo serian dejados a su suerte económicamente. Por lo cual si quieren sobrevivir, deben cazar, mendigar a otros miembros del grupo, o realizar trabajos aparte con tal de abastecerse y sobrevivir ese periodo de tiempo. Considerando el concejo el hecho de que por lo menos salvaron algunos civiles de la carnicería que estos gremios dieron origen.

Pero con ello detallándoles la posibilidad de que por lo que hicieron. Pudieron faltar soldados como para defender la cede del concejo en el momento que atacaron los caballeros de la A.T.S. a este último.

Terminando el juicio, la suspensión de salario y la baja temporal que le dan a Sagail y a Rouget. Terminan algo aliviados por el hecho de que solo les afectaría el hecho de tener que ser más calculadores con el dinero que les resta para sobrevivir el mes entrante.

Después fue el turno de Gunglian, Pinta, Arke, Ellie, Saint y Rad. El concejo notó algo interesante en estos miembros del grupo, por el hecho del desempeño que tuvieron a pesar de desobedecer la orden principal de defender el puente de acceso a la cede.

En el caso de Gunglian, Pinta y Ellie. Al dedicarse a sacar de las casas unos cuantos civiles y en la iglesia. Haber detenido una posible masacre ocasionada por los soldados desertores del consejo. Resaltando la labor de los tres esa tarde al permitir capturar a la mayoría de estos y haber salvado la vida de varias personas de la iglesia. Entre ellos los acólitos como Hanna, quienes en estos momentos gracias a estos se están salvando algunas vidas en el interior de los pasillos. Mostrando cierto orgullo por el desempeño de los tres, en el que mostraron mayor interés por la fuerza de pinta para haber derrotado por su cuenta a varios soldados de su rango y a la vez haber salvado a muchos acólitos que estaban a punto de morir por sus heridas.

Terminando absueltos de todo cargo en contra de su desobediencia. Los tres regresan a la formación con cierto alivio y cierta envidia de Gunglian a Pinta. Quien estaba observando a Hanna ese instante, alegre por el hecho de que haya resultado todo bien en su caso. Ellie comenzó a observar cierta ternura entre las miradas que Hanna y Pinta mostraban el uno al otro. Gunglian aprovechó el momento de felicitar a Pinta y molestarlo diciendo que su suciedad lo salvó de terminar degradado. Ocasionando una rabieta en Pinta y forzando a Ellie a sostenerle junto con Hanna sus brazos que apuntaban al rostro de Gunglian. El cual estaba riéndose por el hecho de que su conducta no cambiaba en nada a pesar de lo vivido este día.

En el caso de Saint y Arke. Al haber ayudado a una importante mayoría de civiles junto a varios otros soldados presentes en la sala. Y haberlos a estos escoltado al interior de la cede y mas tarde en el interior de la iglesia con tal de obtener refugio. Terminan absueltos de su desobediencia a las órdenes del concejo. Permitiéndoles a la vez tener algo de dinero de recompensa junto a otros soldados por servicio a la iglesia y a la ciudad de por si.

En el caso de Rad. Junto a otros magos que demostraron este día sus destrezas protegiendo la entrada de la cede. Resaltando sobretodo la labor de él, quien logró junto a otros detener el avance del caballero de elite con una gigantesca esfera de agua que dio origen para atacarlo. Mostrándose los miembros del concejo cada vez mas interesados

En las habilidades que aprenden estos soldados en cuanto a la manipulación de los elementos. Rad no mostró mucho interés en lo que decían los miembros del concejo. Parecía estar prestando más atención a los niños que los siguieron al interior de la sala. Ansiosos por que volviera a entretenerlos junto a los otros del grupo.

Lo particular de esto es que Rad, no se le consideró el hecho de que haya desobedecido la orden de proteger la cede del concejo. De hecho solo se le consideró su particular desempeño al momento de defender el acceso a este. Recibiendo por ello absolución total de cualquier desobediencia a estas ordenes.

Volviendo a las filas bastante tranquilo, sonriendo muy seguro de si mismo a los niños que observaban y con ello, observando a Lavian y a Zelena. Las dos arqueras que estaban a un lado de la fila. Con sus frías miradas al ver lo suertudo que era Rad al no haber recibido alguna baja en sus privilegios como soldado.

En lugar de compartir esa mirada despectiva de ellas. Rad les sonríe de igual forma que con los niños que lo esperaban. Provocando cierta reacción en las miradas aquellas de querer tratarlo de payaso o algo así al no darse cuenta que no les agradaba por su suerte.

Regresando a las filas todos los demás del grupo. Maverick y Xavina iban a ser citados mas tarde para recibir otras ordenes de parte del concejo. Los cuales tenían en sus mesas varios documentos en los cuales pensaban entregarles a los soldados de segunda profesión sus siguientes trabajos a hacer por los alrededores del reino después de la batalla.

Razón por la cual, quedaba solamente yo. Al ver en los miembros del concejo una mirada aun más fría que la que tuvieron con Sagail y Rouget. Me daban a entender que mi caso era mas serio de lo esperado.

El silencio rondaba en el interior de la sala. A pesar de la cantidad de gente presente, incluida la fila de jóvenes de primera profesión detrás mío. El único ruido que por lo menos podía escuchar a mí alrededor era de los relojes que había por la sala. En señal de que lo que me esperaba era posiblemente algo peor que una baja de sueldo como la que dieron a otros.

Si llegaba a decir algo. Perfectamente podrían usarlo en mi contra. Sobretodo si era algo sobre el haberme alejado tanto de la posición del puente que me tocaba defender como arquero.

Escuchando solo unos cuantos susurros entre algunos soldados de la formación detrás mío. Obviamente estos apuntando hacia mi. Mi mirada tuvo que voltearse a los tres miembros del concejo apenas comenzaron a hablarme.

Ellos al juzgar por las órdenes que desobedecí, no estaban interesados en escucharme. Tampoco esperaban el saber el porqué realicé tales acciones. El solo hecho de tener una profesión que consideraban tan simple como la de ser arquero, era algo que me impedía delante de ellos ser escuchado.

Lo que no podían aceptar era el hecho de haberme apartado tanto de la entrada a la sede, seguido del haberme arriesgado a cruzar la zona de guerra y más aún desde tan lejos traer gente herida hasta aquí.

Al saber ellos que se trataba de uno de los informantes del concejo aquel bardo que llevaba cargando en mi espalda. Tenían claro que estarían desinformados completamente de la situación que estaba ocurriendo por territorios como Payon.

Razón por la cual de no ser que salvé la vida de ese soldado al servicio del concejo. Perfectamente habría sido ejecutado según ellos a la mañana siguiente por deserción.

Mi castigo correspondía a una baja de sueldo durante dos meses. Y a la vez de ahora por delante, hasta la total recuperación física del bardo. Si no quería perder mi profesión y con ello. Ser tratado igual que a un enemigo de ellos. Tendría que obligatoriamente escribir e ir entregando informes de cada territorio que visitase dentro de los trabajos que me asignaran.

Consistiendo en que cada ciudad y territorio que visitara. Al igual que mi labor personal que tendría que realizar por el bardo. Tendría que ir a las sedes y palacios de cada ciudad para recibir de los regentes un informe de la situación actual económica, social y política de cada una de estas. Mientras las campañas de desinformación por culpa de los gremios en guerra, persistiesen.

Las condiciones claramente dadas, si no traía informe alguno. Seria dado de baja no precisamente como lo hicieron con mi sueldo. Sino que permanentemente (a través de la pena capital) debido al haber desobedecido mis órdenes y sobretodo, haber sido el probable responsable de perder un valioso informante del consejo (del cual con tal de no salir perjudicado, guardé silencio absoluto). Y ya no seria útil para nadie, sobretodo por el hecho de que dicen algunos guardias que sobrevivieron en la entrada sur. Que hubo un soldado del consejo teniendo contacto con el gremio Dragons of Vigrid. Los cuales al poco tiempo ya sospechaban que ese soldado, era yo.

Resaltándome que por mis acciones ahora cargaría un colosal peso de parte del consejo. Comenzaría de ahora por delante a ser una especie de "informante" de reemplazo para los miembros del consejo. No solo por considerarme responsable de la pérdida del bardo, sino también por el hecho de que en escasez de soldados de segunda profesión que protejan la capital de ahora por delante, no podrían permitirse el lujo de arriesgar las pocas tropas que tenían para tan solo intentar traer un informe del posible caos que ocurren en otros territorios. Sabiendo que sin un ejército experimentado, no podrán hacer nada.

Razón por la cual la mayoría de los trabajos de menor importancia, llevados a cabo solo por los soldados de primera profesión. Les permitían atravesar las fronteras militarizadas de ambos gremios por los alrededores del reino.

Una buena razón por la que aprovechaba esto el concejo era que, como los gremios saben que andan reclutando jóvenes de corta edad. Aún sus mentes son demasiado "inmaduras". Por lo cual al ser influenciables ven en estos jóvenes soldados prometedores al servicio de estos gremios. Razón por la cual los dejan merodear con gran libertad por los alrededores de cada territorio que controlan.

Entendiendo un poco el plan que tiene el concejo en soldados como yo. No iban a dudar el aprovechar sus limitadas y arriesgadas oportunidades de controlar la guerra a gran escala que está por desatarse entre estos gremios.

Una vez dada mis nuevas órdenes, no soportaron más mi presencia, razón por la cual fui echado rápidamente de vuelta a la formación. Esta vez podría decir que me salvé de un grave aprieto. Ya que no tengo un buen rango como para "mandarme solo". Por tanto, mientras siga así, no tendré derecho a voz ni voto mientras de ahora por delante no realice los trabajos que me encomendaran ahora los miembros del concejo y entrenar más para cambiar de profesión y rango y así ganar mas poder para continuar con mis metas.

Apenas volví a ponerme en las filas, observé a un Sagail que me miraba con cierto desprecio. Diciendo que tuve mucha suerte esta vez para no ser incluido en el grupo de soldados desertores que en ese momento, estaban poniéndose enfrente de los integrantes del concejo.

Rouget comenzó a observarme, parece que por un momento comenzó a sentir interés en las razones por las que elegí esta profesión y no otra. Y el hecho de soportar la discriminación que Sagail tiene hacia mí como persona y profesión. En su temor de que ella quedase igual a mí, al compartir una misma meta personal.

Los soldados desertores, en un estado completamente deplorable, sus uniformes manchados en la sangre de sus propias heridas, su débil y torturado estado tras la "interrogación" que los soldados de segunda profesión debieron haberle dado, y para terminar sus rostros mostraban una completa depresión y dolor por los golpes y heridas que tenían en sus destrozados cuerpos y uniformes.

La mayor parte de estos pertenecían a los soldados que atacaron la iglesia junto a dos miembros de la A.T.S. los cuales según un informe del cardenal traído por los guardias del templo, decía que por culpa de estos uno de los miembros de ese gremio llegó al interior del templo y robó un objeto de preciado valor desde el punto de vista religioso para este.

Entre los soldados y ladrones que estaban presentes, siendo un total de siete. Debido a que los otros que estaban en las celdas no estaban en condiciones de levantarse siquiera por la cantidad de golpes recibidos en el interrogatorio. Uno de ellos reunió fuerzas para responder ante las causas de las que se les acusaban.

Diciendo que solo buscaban refugio de esta inútil masacre que el concejo nos envió a todos nosotros. Desde lo ocurrido en el alcantarillado, ya no querían saber nada mas de la batalla de por si, solo querían buscar algún medio de escape de esta posible guerra. Aunque fuese como desertores, pero por lo menos podrían ellos llevar a cabo una vida mas pacifica dentro de este reino. Pero para ello, se vieron forzados a buscar protección en un gremio como la A.T.S. aprovechando el interés que tiene este en los soldados más jóvenes al igual que su enemigo.

Creyendo fielmente ellos en las promesas de ese gremio, de regresar a la vida a sus compañeros asesinados en el alcantarillado. Y posteriormente, asesinados otros más por los guardias de la iglesia. Lucharon con todo lo que tenían con tal de cumplir con la "misión" que les dio un soldado de la A.T.S. un sumo sacerdote cuyo nombre/apodo de por si era conocido como Panzer.

Diciendo que si se unían a ellos. Dejarían de una vez por todas de obedecer a un concejo que encontraban corrupto por el hecho de mandar "niños" a la guerra. En su incompetencia por no detener un simple conflicto en la ciudad. Olvidándose de los civiles que vivían por la capital y refugiándose como ratas en su coladera de sede usando a los sobrevivientes de la tragedia del alcantarillado como escudos humanos. Pensando que no habían sufrido daño sicológico o físico desde ese entonces.

Aumentando la fuerza en su voz, decía que los verdaderos traidores no eran ellos. Sino los mismos miembros del consejo, al no aceptar la realidad de los hechos al saber que, estando sin un ejercito, y mucho menos con el apoyo del Rey que tanto esperan su regreso. Ya de por sí eran inútiles para el funcionamiento de este reino. Confiando plenamente en la autoridad que un gremio como la A.T.S. podría ejercer si se les daba la oportunidad.

Resaltando que en algunos territorios, los pobladores ya no confiaban ni en sus propias autoridades locales, por lo que mucho menos podrían esperar que el concejo real de por si sea una autoridad confiable al no resolver la crisis que estaba ocurriendo por el reino. Ocasionando cierta reacción entre los demás soldados de primera y segunda profesión que estaban presentes en la sala.

Teniendo mas fuerza en su discurso, el espadachín que estaba diciendo todo esto fue callado de golpe (literalmente) por uno de los guardias de la sala.

Los miembros del concejo, conscientes de sus debilidades en estos últimos días. Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Comenzando a planear algo que mas tarde discutirían entre los doce miembros en una reunión.

El concejo dudaba mucho sobre los ideales que tenía la A.T.S. personalmente, ellos no creían, a excepción de algunos miembros de la iglesia local, en un mito como el de los bosques Yggdrasil. Y mucho menos estos creían que un mito como ese podría restaurar el reino de todos sus problemas sociales, políticos y económicos. Llegando a creer mas posible el llevar a cabo las ideas imperialistas de Dragons of Vigrid. Aunque el concejo, enemigo de ideas como esas, no permitirían el destruir la libertad de los civiles solo por regresar la prosperidad al reino. Mucho menos si no estaban conscientes de lo que ocurría en los alrededores del reino.

Una vez terminado el discurso del espadachín, el concejo tomó la decisión de acabar con todos los desertores que atacaron a traición a la iglesia y a aquellos que hicieron trato con gremios como la A.T.S. incluyendo el dar caza a todos los que no se han reportado ni mucho menos cumplieron sus ordenes a partir del entrenamiento en el alcantarillado.

Retirándose los soldados de primera profesión apenas se terminó la "reunión". Siendo el último en salir, observé los rostros de duda y de cierto cansancio en los miembros del concejo presentes. Entre sus lentes dos de ellos ocultando el nerviosismo en sus ojos, analizando las palabras dichas por aquella persona que al día siguiente, matarían casi injustamente por atacar a la iglesia, matar unos guardias y de paso hacer esto bajo las ordenes de un gremio enemigo del concejo.

Algunas cosas que el espadachín dijo esa noche, dejó a muchas personas en varias dudas sobre lo vivido en esta batalla. Ya sea por el hecho de por que estaban peleando o porque tenían que soportar ver a sus compañeros de armas muertos en algunas salas o camillas.

Esto se produjo por que algunas cosas, eran en cierta forma bastante acertadas. El concejo de por si estaba con su autoridad netamente mermada. Y en su desesperación ha estado cada vez reclutando más y más jóvenes de corta edad. Esperando con ello tener algo de protección de la amenaza constante de estos gremios en pugna.

Finalmente, son llamados a la sala algunos soldados de segunda profesión entre los cuales estaba Maverick y una casi inconsciente Xavina. A diferencia de nosotros. No se les habían dado órdenes directas de proteger la sede. Pero sin embargo por algunas razones desconocidas para mí, fueron llamados adentro de la sala con motivos de asignación de nuevos trabajos.

Al verlos entrar, noté el rostro de preocupación que tenia Maverick en ese instante, al notar los ojos y depresión que Xavina mostraba en el suyo. Definitivamente quedó plasmada en su rostro la escena cuando vio el rostro del caballero que murió ante sus ojos y aun así estaba determinado a querer matarla.

Con una mirada netamente de pesadilla para la pobre chica, era la razón por la cual en su rostro se escondía un pánico terrible al ver la clase de cosas que realmente se han estado enfrentando su hermano y varios soldados de segunda profesión como ella últimamente a tan corta edad.

Pensando detenidamente en lo que vi en ella, me preguntaba en ese momento si terminaría tanto o peor que yo si seguía viendo el horror que una guerra puede causar.

Una vez que Maverick y ella entran en la sala, los miembros del concejo uno a uno por pareja o grupo, se les entregaba una carpeta sellada con los distintos trabajos que deberían llevar a cabo.

Desde que me convertí en soldado, tenia claras muchas cosas sobre la dureza de la realidad, al ejercer esta profesión, lo que no he podido ver todavía en carne propia, es el hecho de comenzar a hacer trabajos mas "delicados" como soldado de segunda profesión. Lo cual por necesidad de poder y experiencia, necesito llegar a ser para cumplir mis metas.

Una vez más reunido todo el grupo. Esperando el regreso de Maverick y Xavina de la sala, estábamos entre los asientos cercanos a los grandes estantes de libros del castillo. Muchos del grupo, entre ellos Sagail, Gunglian y Rouget, esperaban que todo resultase bien en el caso de ellos, ya que Maverick de por si era el líder del grupo.

Por cuestión de rango lo era, pero en el fondo el liderazgo lo asume más Sagail. Por tener más fuerza y autoridad en sus decisiones de grupo. Aunque siempre él ha considerado a Maverick el líder del grupo, como si el concepto de "ser líder" no lo considerase propio de el.

Pinta como siempre estaba más dedicado a mirar al techo en su ocio, como si después de lo vivido en la sala ahora solo tuviese que esperar que le asignaran otra tarea y ponerse a entrenar.

Pinta, Rad y Arke de por si eran los que menos se preocupaban de la situación en la que estábamos, eso tranquilizaba a muchos tanto como desesperaba a otros sus actos imprudentes.

Saliendo de la sala la gran cantidad de soldados de segunda profesión presentes aquel día. En su mayoría caballeros, cazadores, asesinos y cruzados provenientes de la iglesia.

A cada uno se le asignó trabajos acorde a sus límites y experiencia según profesión. Desde dar cacería a bestias que estaban sueltas y causando daño por los alrededores del reino y traer sus pieles como evidencia, juntar grandes sumas de dinero mediante la venta de objetos que sacaran de sus viajes y que por lo general algunos monstruos llevan consigo, hasta tener que dar caza y asesinar a determinadas personas pertenecientes a un gremio o grupo corrupto dentro del reino. Siendo esta ultima la mas difícil al tratarse de luchar con soldados de por si lejos mas experimentados que cualquier persona presente aquel día.

Todas y cada una de estas cosas, las fue explicando Maverick al salir de la sala a nosotros.

Mientras que Xavina, aun cansada por lo vivido, Hanna y Ellie la cargaron y la recostaron en un sillón. De forma que pudiese descansar.

Tocando el tema del descanso, la ciudad de por si era inaccesible. Aun estaban los soldados de la A.T.S. a horas de la madrugada patrullando por el sector. En su búsqueda de soldados de Dragons of Vigrid que pudiesen quedar sueltos y aun dispuestos a pelear.

Los miles de civiles, protegidos por los guardias de la ciudad y soldados de segunda profesión, acamparon esa noche en el bosque en la salida norte del castillo. A salvo de cualquier amenaza de bandidos o los mismos gremios en pugna. Sin mencionar la provechosa escasez de monstruos o bestias en ese sector. Lo cual era completamente seguro pasar la noche para todas las familias en aquel lugar.

Nosotros los soldados de primera profesión en cambio, junto con otros más de segunda, estaríamos de guardia por unos minutos más y apenas dormiríamos cinco horas. Y cada dos horas y media seriamos despertados por temor a que la A.T.S. intentara entrar al castillo y atacar mientras dormimos.

El problema era que no dormiríamos en la comodidad del césped ni mucho menos en una carpa o saco de dormir. Como aún estaba latente la posibilidad de que la A.T.S. preparase un ataque directo a la sede con sus hombres restantes, la mayoría de los soldados de segunda profesión se quedarían durmiendo tras los muros del tejado o debajo del puente, ocultos de manera de estar preparados para el posible ataque.

La puerta de la sede, hasta el amanecer, permanecería bloqueada. Y el "peso" detrás de estas, los cuales harían hombres y mujeres que portaran las armaduras de caballeros y cruzados. De forma de que apenas intenten atacar, sean los primeros en enterarse y hacer frente a estos.

Nosotros no tendríamos el privilegio siquiera de poder dormir en los sofás. Cosa que solo a soldados de segunda profesión como Maverick y Xavina tendrían. Nosotros dormiríamos como soldados de primera profesión, en pleno suelo.

Lo peor y más extraño aun era que, ni siquiera podríamos dormir en cualquier lado ni de cualquier forma. Por órdenes del concejo y sus subordinados, tendríamos una "formación" para dormir y reaccionar en caso de que los soldados de la A.T.S. entraran e intentaran matarnos.

De primera, estaríamos la mayoría durmiendo entre los estantes de libros. En los cuales en cada orilla, los espadachines estarían ubicados allí, ellos al tener armadura, aunque siendo de cuero no era demasiado incomoda. Podrían resistir a un golpe siquiera y alertar a los arqueros, mercantes y ladrones que estarían al lado de estos, mientras que más al centro y protegidos, estarían los acólitos y magos. Nuestras únicas posibilidades de sanar nuestras heridas y detenerlos de momento estaban centradas en ellos, razón de esta peculiar "formación".

Ninguna mujer ni hombre se darían el lujo siquiera de poder dormir tranquilo con la posibilidad de que atacaran caballeros con la misma fuerza que aquel que enfrentaron aquella tarde. Pero esta vez no serian uno, serian cientos, si uno mató a tantas personas, bastaba una cantidad equivalente a una brigada para que nada ni nadie sobreviva.

El pánico en los ojos de algunos soldados que estaban frente a mi, yo acomodé mis cosas de forma de tenerlas a mano apenas escuchara el ruido de la puerta destrozándose y prepararme para atacar. Usando mi armadura de cuero como cojín, y mis botas permaneciendo al lado de mi arco y mi saco de flechas.

Antes de dormir, muchos aprovecharon, más que por hambre, sino por ansiedad, a comer algunas raciones de comida que habían sobrado desde la expedición al alcantarillado.

Aunque en cantidades reducidas, la comida de estas raciones estaba preparada de forma que no sintiéramos hambre y solo comiéramos cuando nuestro cuerpo no soportara más. El solo hecho de que se trataba de carne de perro y ratas del mismo alcantarillado mal asadas junto con unos cuantos nutrientes extra, quitaba el hambre (mas bien los deseos de comer semejante porquería) a cualquier persona normal.

En el caso de los acólitos, muchos ya venían alimentados de la iglesia, por lo que tenían pan y frutos de sus jardines para sobrevivir aquella noche, el cual cada segundo llegaba a sentirse como un minuto o dos.

Observaba a mi lado como Rad, Arke y Pinta, no se preocuparon por casi nada y solo acomodaron sus ropas de forma de dormir lo más cómodos posible. Hanna y Ellie, la sola idea de tener que dormir entre gente como nosotros, les hacia pensar cualquier cosa que podrían intentar aquel persona desesperada, imprudente y malintencionada. Razón por la cual juntaron al momento de dormir sus espaldas y cada una tenía en sus manos su maza de guerra, cosa de reaccionar al instante que alguien intentase tocarlas.

De eso en cambio no se preocuparon mujeres como Rouget. Mucho menos las arqueras Zelena y Lavian. Estas últimas dos comiendo sus raciones agradecidas de al menos permanecer con vida y tener algo siquiera "comestible".

Rouget sabia que contaba en buenas y malas con la protección de Sagail, quien cubriría la espalda de ella con la suya propia. Saint en cambio, dormiría, al igual que otros mercantes, en la seguridad de sus carros. Durmiendo ellos y ellas debajo de estos, aprovechando el espacio que sobraba.

Los soldados heridos en cambio, serian trasladados a los campamentos donde dormirían los civiles. No falto el soldado entre los presentes que se hizo el herido o se abrió una herida a propósito con tal de dormir con mas comodidad. Pero la mayoría de ellos termino además con sus propios cortes, con una golpiza por cobardes, de parte de los caballeros que estarían a cargo de nuestra protección mientras dormíamos.

Algunos se dedicaron a conversar antes de dormir, otros, entre ellos algunas parejas, llegaban mis oídos a escuchar algunas confesiones que se hacían mutuamente en caso de que algo pasara. Otros mas fríos, realizaban apuestas del tipo "quien moriría primero" señalando algunos ya sea por defectos físicos o por profesión. Enojándose Pinta en el instante que lo señalaron dentro de las apuestas y siendo sostenido por una casi dormida Hanna. Cayendo dormido al instante al ver el sueño casi contagioso que mostraba ella en su rostro. Desplomándose en su manto que usaba de cojín y cayendo dormido.

A otros les escuchaba apostar por Sagail y por Rouget, al parecerse ella a un chico con el cabello corto y un cuerpo poco atractivo. La confusión era clara, mientras que en el caso de Sagail por esa razón llegaban a mal pensar de él sin mencionar el rostro de asesino que tenia en su rostro incluso dormido.

Otros apostaban por los mercantes, al tener en sus carros cosas que tal vez podían darles algo de dinero a los mas "necesitados" o por ultimo por los acólitos, ya sea por mera "estrategia" de acabar con nuestra única forma de curar nuestras heridas y así no sobrevivir nadie ante lo que podría ocurrir.

Lo extraño es que nadie apostò por los arqueros, como si no tuviesen valor o posibilidad alguna de ser considerados alguna amenaza contra las espadas de los caballeros. Sintiendo cierto aire de rechazo a los que son de mi profesión.

Demostrando el distinto valor que se les daba a cada profesión entre la gente. Finalmente, caen todos dormidos, incluido yo, que terminé con mi cuaderno encima de mi cara mientras dormía al estar cansado escribiendo.

Pasaban las horas, a pesar de que algunos dormían placidamente, tuve la tendencia de despertarme repetidas veces, pero no me moví ni tampoco reaccioné de golpe, solo mis ojos, reaccionaron a lo que mis oídos escuchaban, los ruidos al otro lado de la entrada, aquellos sonidos de marchas que daban a parar a las calles de la capital.

Esa noche, los soldados de la A.T.S. se dieron varias vueltas entre los escombros cercanos a la cede, observando, esperando algún intento de que saliera alguna presa para divertirse matándola lentamente. Siendo esto uno de los "frutos" que ocasionó el entrenamiento de mi padre en la mente y sicología de los caballeros que comandaba.

Justo esa noche, mi padre estuvo en la primera fila, junto a Gollet y a Panzer.

Comenzaron a realizar una tortura sicológica a los soldados que estaban de guardia en el tejado y detrás de la entrada del concejo, comenzando a arrastrar por el suelo y las calles de piedra sus espadas y haciendo rechinar las puntas de estas.

Un sonido que en gran cantidad de personas que le acompañaron mientras andaban por las calles, despertaron a muchos, incluido a los de mi grupo. Muchos llegaron a asustarse al punto de que daban por empezado el ataque, comenzando varios a tomar sus armas y equipo en cuestión de segundos. Acabando con su sueño, el cual se limito solo a cuatro horas, y aun no salía el sol siquiera.

Los caballeros y soldados de la A.T.S. estaban frente al castillo, a la espera de una orden, todos en formación de forma que apenas alguien de la defensa los provocase, arrasaran con todo entrando algunos en frenesí, como lo hizo el soldado apodado "lanza agitada".

Mi padre, al ver que en un lado estaba la armadura y cuerpo descompuesto del caballero de elite. Al ver que no poseía cabeza, se le ocurrió la idea de llamar la atención a los arqueros del techo, los cuales todos y cada uno de ellos observaban ocultos tras los muros de piedra como se acercaba arrastrando el cadáver sin cabeza.

Tomando con extraño humor la perdida de ese soldado entre sus propias filas, les gritó a viva voz, despertando incluso a los que estaban detrás de la puerta de entrada. Diciendo que se les olvido recoger una basura, una que pertenecía a su gremio, pero que ahora era nuestra según el, lanzando con todas sus fuerzas el cadáver agusanado contra la puerta.

La colisión llego a hacer sonar y vibrar la puerta de forma que el susto y la sorpresa definitivamente nos despertó a todos dejando de dormir aquella noche.

Tomé mis armas incluso en ese momento de forma ordenada. Siempre pensé que si voy a morir algún día, quería al menos tener el lujo de morir como una persona recta y ordenada. Y no necesariamente como otro perro de guerra más.

Apenas terminamos de equiparnos, todos nos levantamos, sin excepción. Pinta incluso se despertó de su profundo sueño, aunque al igual que como con Rad, lo tuvieron que sacudir un poco para que despertaran, pero ellos en cambio tomaban esto como una oportunidad para probarse a si mismos de qué estaban hechos como soldados.

Mientras todos los grupos además del que me encontraba yo se despertaban y se ponían en formación detrás de la puerta, no ocurría ninguna nueva reacción por parte de los soldados de la A.T.S.

De hecho, todavía esperando órdenes de sus superiores, mi padre, sabiendo que perfectamente podía atacar incluso sin una señal, prefirió esperar entre sus filas mientras hacia sonar su lanza por el suelo al dirigirse a esta, ocasionando el destrozo de los nervios entre los jóvenes ocultos tras las paredes del castillo.

El privilegio de decidir nuestro destino se lo daría precisamente a su hija, la

Bio-alquimista Melfina, quien venia con su propia unidad junto a su hermana Lorette, una caballero de elite cuya armadura a pesar de las manchas de sangre, la vestía con orgullo y se daba el lujo de limpiarla un poco.

Desde ese día, muchos tuvieron la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar si ellos llegaban a tomar la cede del consejo y con ello matar a sus miembros.

Dependiendo de la decisión que ella tomara, decidiría el destino de nosotros y del posible futuro del reino, si llegaban con ello a tomar ventaja absoluta de Dragons of Vigrid.

Muchos arqueros en ese momento y los demás miembros de mi grupo fueron enviados al tejado donde tendríamos que prepararnos para el inminente ataque.

Ganándose cerca mío Sagail, Rouget, Pinta, Gunglian, Hanna y Ellie. Suponiendo que recibiría ayuda de ellos en caso de ser herido por alguna lanza o flecha que lanzaran.

El nerviosismo entre los arqueros y ladrones apuntando con piedras y flechas a los soldados de la A.T.S. era notable, a muchos les temblaban las manos. Solo los soldados de segunda profesión como los cazadores y caballeros no mostraban sentir esas emociones.

Recordándome en ese momento donde podrían estar Maverick y Xavina en ese instante. Ellos se encontraban justo por debajo del puente de ingreso. Esperando junto a otros asesinos para atacar por detrás a los que pasaran por este.

En ese momento, Xavina solo se había recuperado un poco de su traumante experiencia, aun manifestaba ese horror y temor que tuvo que pasar en su rostro.

Melfina en un momento comenzó a observar hacia los muros de la entrada junto a mi padre. Comenzó a notar la marcada diferencia de edades entre los soldados de primera y segunda profesión.

Dando por hecho de que estaban usando solo a niños la gentuza del concejo para defenderse de su inminente ataque, iba a cerrar sus ojos mientras pensaba su decisión.

Pero antes de poder siquiera detenerse a pensar. Ella y mi padre me encontraron entre las filas. Sumándose a sus miradas la que se ocultaba dentro de la mascara de Gollet. Quien justo se ganó detrás de Melfina para poder guiarla al haberme visto primero.

Los lentes de mi padre, cuyo brillo provenía de la luz de la luna, la cual aún a unas horas de amanecer, continuaba su brillo sobre las débiles llamas de los incendios ocurridos más adentro de la ciudad.

Pinta, Sagail, Rouget, Gunglian, Hanna y Ellie también comenzaron a observar los rostros que esa noche encontré.

Las miradas de mi padre y de Melfina, observando a los "defensores" del castillo, se cruzaron con las miradas de Pinta, Hanna, Ellie y la mía. Encontrando ella algo familiar en el rostro de Pinta, el cual al tener solo vendas en su cabeza en lugar de su sombrero, no era tapado este con el brillo de la luna sobre nuestras cabezas.

Hanna y Ellie también comenzaron a observar con detenimiento el inexpresivo rostro de Melfina, los ojos de ella, a diferencia de su hermana mayor Lorette, no mostraban absolutamente sentimiento alguno. Realmente su frialdad y deseo de guerra era palpable en sus ojos. Realmente era el sueño cumplido de mi padre.

Quedando plasmado su rostro en la memoria de Pinta, el comenzó a tener una vez mas dolores de cabeza, como si la hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Llegando de alguna forma a sentir realmente un deseo de acabar con ella, uno que ni el mismo entendía porque, pero su cuerpo parecía tener mas fuerza que antes solo por llegar en su dolor de cabeza a ver cosas borrosas cargadas de odio y desprecio.

Similares emociones encontradas se encontraron entre las miradas de Lorette y Nathalia. Quien se había recuperado de sus heridas como para ponerse en formación aquella noche, observando desde una esquina el escenario que estaba solo a una señal de montarse.

La única diferencia era que, ella si tenia memoria a diferencia de Pinta, razón por la cual sentía cierta curiosidad. Al punto que mientras volteaba mi mirada hacia ella, no dejaba de apretar la empuñadura de su espada. Mostrando una mirada de odio que incluso yo no podría superar mientras observaba la mirada de mi padre, la cual comenzó a mostrar de nuevo su siniestra sonrisa hacia mi, ocasionando la ira de Rouget, forzando a Sagail a sostenerla mientras también observaba el rostro siniestro de mi padre junto a la mascara de Gollet, el cual también comenzó a observarme, pero no pude determinar que emoción sentí al mirar a cierta distancia mi rostro. Dándome la idea de haber visto antes a esa persona dentro de mi destrozada memoria. Realmente solo con las miradas pretendían jugar con las cabezas desesperadas de todos los que estaban junto a mi, incluyéndome.

El silencio presente entre todas las filas de soldados y a la vez el único sonido que se podía escuchar, eran los del viento y los de algunos incendios mas adentro de la ciudad.

Había encontrado finalmente una oportunidad de llevar a cabo mi venganza finalmente. Pero realmente aunque lo intentara, no iba a poder lograr mi cometido.

Comenzando los arqueros y cazadores sobre las murallas del tejado a apuntar a sus blancos, Rad, Arke y Saint habían estado observando los enfurecidos rostros mío, de Pinta y de Rouget, los cuales comenzaron a mostrar cierta preocupación por lo que podría en ese momento según ellos pasar por nuestras mentes.

Panzer, quien también observaba a Hanna y a Ellie, pero a una distancia mayor que sus dos líderes. Mostró aprender a tener la misma sonrisa siniestra que mi padre, como prueba de haber podido ser compañero de armas desde hace mucho.

Comenzando a preparar sus lanzas, escudos y espadas, los soldados de la A.T.S. comenzaron a preparar una fila de forma que pasarían rápidamente la lluvia de flechas que pensaban preparar en ese instante los arqueros que me acompañaban.

Una vez formada la fila, Melfina y su grupo de caballeros se acercaron un poco para observarme a mí, con cierta curiosidad de averiguar si nos habíamos visto antes, sumándose a esto su hermana.

Comenzando a apuntar con mi arco y flechas a la cabeza de mi padre, el comenzó a ponerse en una posición la cual cualquier flecha podría llegar a golpearlo y herirlo. Mostrando su exceso de confianza frente a todas las tropas de la sede. Llegando a enfurecerme cada vez más, produciéndose lo mismo en Rouget, a quien le prestaron también un arco, deseosa de que dieran una señal para acabar con él. Sagail tenia un escudo y daga para protegerse en caso de que arrojaran sus lanzas contra el. Lo cual era más que probable. Sin perder de vista segundo alguno a cualquier reacción que tuviese Rouget o Gunglian. El cual se mostraba por lejos mas tranquilo que cualquiera del grupo en ese momento.

Repentinamente, una flecha mal sostenida, la cual apuntaba hacia Melfina, comenzó a volar torpemente contra ella, perdiendo control y velocidad esta, antes de llegar siquiera a tocar si cuerpo, ella con sus manos desprotegidas toma la flecha en el aire, la cual estuvo a pocos pasos de llegar a su cuello o a su brazo.

Con cierta risa en su inexpresiva cara, los soldados al lado de ella trataron de no voltear su mirada hacia ella, esperando que la torpeza del arquero que disparo, se de la señal que necesitaban para dar inicio a la masacre.

Rompiendo la flecha con la misma mano que la atrapó, ella comenzó a gritar que ni siquiera sabían los arqueros a tensar su arco de forma decente y tampoco podían controlar sus nervios ante su inminente muerte.

Diciendo que con esto demostraban los miembros del concejo su patetismo y a la vez su desesperación al enviar gente torpe, poco experimentada, y sobretodo de corta edad a la guerra con tal de sobrevivir ellos. Comenzando a sentir lastima de nosotros y de todos los soldados al servicio del consejo, mostrando un desprecio absoluto a sus acciones al querer meterse en su guerra contra Dragons of Vigrid.

Dándonos a todos la espalda, comenzó a gritar que si había algún miembro del consejo oculto entre los soldados, que escuchara lo que iba a decir.

Gritando que no tenia que perder el tiempo lidiando con niños, pensaba darle la siguiente oportunidad al concejo por lo que paso ese día.

Dándole un plazo de tres meses, para que firmaran un acuerdo con su gremio de entregarles el mando y control del reino.

Con la promesa de que con ello, detendrían su abuso de control económico a nivel de gremio sobre los territorios que estaban bajo su cuidado y control. Regresando así la estabilidad del reino y derrotando a Dragons of Vigrid una vez que con el control de Rune-Midgard. Pudieran recurrir al apoyo de los territorios aliados a este reino para llevarlo a cabo. Resaltando el hecho de que en territorios como los de la republica de Schwarswald, tenían aliados de gran importancia.

Parecía una promesa bastante convincente, llegando a hacer que muchos soldados que bajaron en ese momento la guardia, comenzaran a hablar y cuestionar de por que estaban al servicio de un concejo que no tenia un líder fijo.

Y solo esperaba el retorno de su rey.

Pero mientras seguía hablando, una mujer, una de los doce miembros del concejo, apareció entre las filas de arqueros, precisamente para decirle que su labor era investigar el estado económico del reino. Y también a través de sus informantes se percataba de la realidad de los dos reinos.

A pesar de tener el aspecto de una mujer adulta, su cabellos y rostro arreglado y maquillado le hacia resaltar su espíritu de juventud que rebosaba delante de todos nosotros.

Acercándose hacia donde Melfina y sus subordinados pudiesen observarla. Comenzó a sacar en cara lo que sabía de este gremio y de su rival llegando a mostrar a todos los planes que estos gremios tenían.

En el caso de la A.T.S. basándose en los datos que ella tenia, usaban los recursos económicos de los civiles dentro de las tierras que controlaban precisamente para comprar extrañas armas y objetos con los cuales daban inicio a sus "investigaciones".

Sacando de sus bolsillos una extraña rama de árbol. Levantándola y mostrándola a los ojos de todos. Ella le preguntaba a que venían con el hacer uso de esta clase de objetos y pagar tantas sumas de dinero en recursos naturales a un territorio ajeno a nuestra realidad solo para realizar grandes desastres en las ciudades como el ocurrido en el alcantarillado. Gracias a sus experimentos y el gasto de los recursos que difícilmente los civiles reunieron para evitar una muerte por parte de sus soldados en lugar de las atrocidades que llegaban a dar origen.

Reviviendo heridas que parecían haberse bloqueado en los soldados del concejo. Ella fríamente les recordó a todos la cantidad de muertos y desaparecidos en el interior del alcantarillado. Del cual con tal de evitar que las plagas los persiguieran a estos y los mataran. Afortunadamente una explosión testimoniada por uno de sus informantes, permitió bloquear el paso de estas. Al precio de tener que pasar varios meses sin agua en gran parte de la capital, por el simple hecho de que el alcantarillado esta destrozado, quedando todavía la posibilidad de que esa monstruosidad que invocaron, finalmente lograra avanzar entre los escombros para salir al exterior y volver a lo mismo o peor.

Diciéndole a Melfina y a sus hombres que fuesen realistas con sus creencias. Ni su gremio ni sus enemigos eran mejores ante los ojos del concejo. Por las ideas de utilizar las vidas de la gente para sus propios fines, sean o no egoístas a su modo de ver las cosas.

Quedando atónitos por las palabras de la mujer los soldados que hace unos momentos dudaban de los propósitos del concejo. Comenzaron a retomar sus posiciones anteriormente abandonadas y con ello dejaron de tener la guardia baja.

Melfina, aun sin entender la realidad que ella le mostraba a su gremio, le reafirmó que le bastaba con dar una orden para acabar con su ridículo concejo, con sus débiles protectores y con ella misma. Pero por el deseo de cumplir la promesa de crear un edén nuevo en este reino, encontrando a través de sus experimentos el paradero de los últimos bosques Yggdrasil y con ello arreglar la vida a las muchas personas que han estado torturando. Pensaba por esta vez darle un plazo al concejo para que tomaran una decisión.

Con la advertencia de que en tres meses mas volverían con una cantidad de soldados diez veces mayor a la que mi padre tenia a su mando esa noche, esperarían en ese mismo lugar la decisión de todos los miembros del consejo. En caso contrario, ella no daría en ningún momento la señal que acaba de darles a sus soldados…

La de retirarse y volver a sus cuarteles al norte de la capital.

Gritando algunos caballeros entre las filas que nos habíamos salvado gracias a la decisión de esa perra. Comenzaron a retirarse las tropas de la entrada a la sede. Desapareciendo entre las calles.

Mientras se retiraban Melfina y mi padre, el le preguntó a ella junto con su hermana porque tomó esa decisión tan blanda de su parte.

Mostrando su inexpresiva mirada a mi padre, la cual incluso alguien como él

Sentiría respeto. Comenzó a explicarle que la razón por la que no pensaba desperdiciar la fuerza de sus soldados en una inútil batalla eran las siguientes:

aunque fuera imposible en la práctica llegar a perder una batalla contra solo jóvenes y personas poco entrenadas como soldados. Lo más probable seria que el concejo llamaría a los mismos civiles a defenderlos y eso además de hacer durar mas la batalla, ocasionaría que una vez todos ellos sean exterminados, llegarían a mostrar sus intenciones como gremio de la forma con que no esperan llegar a la mente y corazones del resto del reino.

en estos momentos estaba terminando también una batalla en Payon. En la cual las tropas que ella envió, fueron derrotadas y dispersadas en los alrededores del lugar, llegando algunos a escapar al desierto rumbo a Morroc. Razón por la cual veía la necesidad de ir allá antes que la líder de Dragons of Vigrid comenzara a reagrupar sus unidades de forma que pueda comenzar a dar caza a sus unidades sobrevivientes. Cosa que de por si no permitiría.

Comprendiendo el valor estratégico de sus razones. Mi padre acepta la decisión de su hija, ordenando también golpear a aquel que paso a tratarla de perra entre las filas. Adelantándose ella a la orden al tomar de la cota de malla al caballero que la insulto y con su fría mirada. Lo levanta comenzando a sacar de sus bolsillos una botella de acido. Forzándole a repetir lo que dijo.

En su temor, el caballero aterrado por que el acido llegase a ser derramado por ella en su rostro, no quiso decir nada por temor a lo que Melfina podría hacerle.

Lanzándolo al piso, le dijo que otra razón por la cual no iban a pelear una batalla que de por si tenían ganada, era por que, como seguidores de la religión nórdica. Lucharían siempre con un enemigo tanto o más fuerte que ellos. Con tal de dar lo mejor de cada uno y así cumplir los deseos de lucha que al ser humano, como criatura naturalmente belicosa, ha tenido que soportar como uno de sus errores al ser creado por los dioses.

Tomándole del cuello una vez más, deja de pie al caballero en el momento que le levantó.

Para tener un cuerpo aparentemente más débil, ha aprendido a sacar mas fuerza de lo normal en su entrenamiento con mi padre y ha llegado a valerse de las fortalezas de sus enemigos como debilidad. Siendo una de esas el peso de las armaduras de los caballeros.

Desapareciendo finalmente rastros de la A.T.S. por la ciudad, el sol finalmente vuelve a surgir frente a nuestros ojos, había comenzado a amanecer.

A pesar de lo cansados que estábamos, no se nos permitió dudar en comenzar a reagruparnos y salir de la sede para revisar por las calles de la ciudad algún soldado de la A.T.S. que aun estuviese ocasionando destrozos.

Las nubes originadas por los incendios, sumado a los destrozos y los cadáveres en la calle. Eran algo que solo una guerra podría provocar. Y eso que aun nada estaba claro hasta el momento. Si acaso vivíamos en paz o no entre nosotros y entre las criaturas y bestias del reino.

Pinta, Rouget y Sagail. Comenzaron a pensar sobre las miradas que vieron hace unos momentos.

Sobretodo Rouget, a quien le bastó ver el rostro de mi padre para que ella tuviese ese incontrolable deseo de acabar con el por venganza.

Pinta no podía entender por que le pareció tan familiar y por que a la vez no puede recordar nada, sufriendo incesantes dolores de cabeza cada vez que ve o conoce algo que parece según el haberlo visto antes. Solo que esta vez, comenzó a preocuparle al tratarse de una persona y no de un lugar que parece recordar.

Ellie, empezó a mostrar una mirada distinta al ver al sumo sacerdote anteriormente, realmente al igual que Hanna, parecen sentir un deber personal de vencerlo.

Sagail en cambio, desde que vio la reacción de Rouget al ver a mi padre. Cada vez me mira con más odio y comienza a pensar también en prepararse para ayudar a Rouget a evitar llevar a cabo su venganza. O a derrotar a esa persona sin llevarlo a mayores.

Gunglian comenzó a preocuparse por el estado de Rouget y la reacción de su hermano, así como la de muchos del grupo que parecían darle importancia a sus problemas personales mas que antes. Razón por la cual esta mas que motivado a entrenar con su espada. Para no volver a ser derrotado y proteger a todos.

Saint comenzó a preparar un inventario de objetos que pensaba ir a buscar a la tienda si es que esta no fue saqueada del todo. Pensaba preparar el dinero y provisiones para el grupo apenas se les asigne un trabajo nuevo por parte del concejo.

Arke pensaba regresar junto con Kezia y Athenn de vuelta a la iglesia, junto con otros acólitos y soldados, de forma de preparar el área para que los civiles regresaran a sus hogares y dar inicio a las labores de reparación. Aunque se convence antes de acompañar a Rad y a Saint en nuestra labor de patrullar los alrededores al igual que otros grupos.

Nathalia volvió al interior de la sede a reunirse con su grupo, con el fin de recuperar sus heridas completamente antes de cualquier cosa. Apenas pude siquiera ver una mirada de ella. Aunque mostraba disgustarle el hecho de que la observara, siendo prueba de que aun no me recuerda en absoluto.

Todos los soldados de primera y segunda profesión comenzaron a ir en grandes grupos a patrullar por las calles de la capital, despejando casas hasta el revisar todos los callejones, con tal de no encontrarse con ningún soldado de la A.T.S. apenas comiencen los civiles a regresar a sus hogares.

Todo parecía bien organizado, bastante más relajado que lo vivido anteriormente, por el hecho de que solo había humo en algunas casas que estaban reducidas a solo escombros.

Maverick y Xavina volvieron a reunirse con nosotros, esta vez ella pedía disculpas por no haber estado en si hace un rato, realmente era algo traumante según ella, que el solo hecho de tocar el tema llegaba a causarle terror y dolor de cabeza.

Sagail habló con él para preguntar la condición de ella, pero el basto con decirle que la mirara a su rostro para darse cuenta de las cosas que pasaban en ese momento por su cabeza.

Hanna a pesar de tener cierto rencor por el sumo sacerdote, responsable del ataque a la iglesia de Prontera. Observaba con preocupación el estado de Pinta. Dedicándose a poner un paño húmedo en su lastimada cabeza. Sin perder de vista a Ellie con ello.

Estaban todos y cada uno preocupados por los sentimientos encontrados aquella mañana.

Cuando estábamos terminando de patrullar por algunas calles. Repentinamente, desde el techo de una casa, una figura se lanza cayendo al lado mío, empujándome y haciéndome estrellarme de espaldas contra una pared.

Tratando de mantenerme consciente, observé que era mi padre, observándome con cierta decepción y desprecio por el hecho de no haberme atrevido a pelear contra él.

Diciéndome que era tan patético como siempre el creyó, comparándome con mi hermano y con mi madre, me dijo que con ello me presentaba a mí y a Rouget sus sucesores definitivos en su familia.

Esto último ocasionó la reacción de Rouget, quien se apartó de Sagail al (estarla sosteniendo de su brazo) y decide lanzarse con un sable que obtuvo anoche contra mi padre.

El aire por las calles en ese momento, por la avenida principal, vuelve a ser denso en señal de que inicia un duelo entre mi padre y una enfurecida Rouget ansiosa de venganza por su pasado con él.

Pensaba ayudarla, pero apenas pude levantarme y preparar mi arco y flechas para atacarle, todo eso con el choque de espadas que había empezado ella no dejaba de atacar con su espada a mi padre, quien sin usar su lanza o escudo, bloqueaba sus ataques solo usando la protección de su armadura, su espada y su agilidad para moverse.

Con un golpe que asesta Rouget se le va de las manos su sable, desenfundando sus dagas al instante que ocurre aquello, creyendo que dio una brecha en ese momento arriesgó su cuello en tan solo alcanzar con una de ellas el estomago de mi padre, casi lográndolo.

Hartándose de juegos, toma del brazo con que empuñaba Rouget una de sus cuchillas y la lanza con fuerza contra una pared. Quedando casi noqueada al instante. Demostrando una diferencia de fuerza abrumadora ante todos en ese instante.

Sagail y Gunglian reaccionan ante el golpe que Rouget recibe e intentan atacarlo.

Esta vez se limita a usar su escudo contra Gunglian y su agilidad para esquivar el veneno de la daga de Sagail.

La velocidad de los ataques era admirable para ser de solo soldados de primera profesión contra uno de elite. Pero se notaba que el solo estaba jugando con ellos.

Aprovechando una brecha en la guardia de Gunglian, arremete rápidamente mi padre golpeándolo en su rostro. Siendo vencido este de un solo golpe.

Con el agitar de su capa, comienza a cegar a Sagail, quien buscaba atacarle por la espalda. Antes de que pudiera ver después de que la capa lo hizo retroceder. Rápidamente se acercó mi padre y bastaron dos golpes en el estomago y un gancho en su cara para derribar a Sagail.

Ahí es cuando el deseo de sangre de este comienza a aflorar. Pero apenas volvió a levantarse para atacarlo aún mas rápido que antes, su ira fue opacada con el deseo de sangre que mi propio padre tenia al ver una mirada de ese tipo. Ocasionando cierto terror en la mirada de Sagail a pesar de los variados golpes que intentaba asestar con su arma.

Repitiendo la misma golpiza, Sagail cae derribado y esta vez, en el suelo mi padre se empeña a golpear su rostro.

Tratando de bloquearse, Sagail termina inconsciente en el suelo después de tal cantidad de golpes en su cara. Pero antes de darse cuenta, una flecha le había alcanzado por la espalda, una flecha que yo le había logrado disparar mientras presumía de su fuerza ante Sagail.

Comenzando a mostrarme de nuevo esa sonrisa demencial, decide atacarme una vez mas, no sin antes recibir una estocada con la cuchilla de Rouget en su brazo izquierdo mientras corría. Terminan su arma clavada en la armadura de este.

Desviándose para derribarla de un golpe en su cara, vuelve a darme caza con tal de matarme a puños. Diciendo que los mariposones fracasados iban primero que las mujeres.

Afortunadamente, antes de que se acercara a mí, es empujado por el carro de Saint, quien con su hacha en mano, se prepara para atacar, pero se le adelanta un enfurecido Pinta, al ver como castigaba a sus compañeros de armas.

En un rápido combate, Pinta comienza a mostrar unos ojos que tenían plasmado el miedo de morir. Pero su velocidad no bastó para hacer daño alguno a mi padre, pero si lo forzaron sus incesantes ataques a mantener el uso de su espada.

En un rápido duelo, Pinta a través de varios giros con su espada, ataca sin piedad a mi padre. De forma demasiado impulsiva, ya que solo tocándolo con la punta de su espada, alcanzaba el cuerpo de Pinta y le lastimaba, aunque él no se daba cuenta de ello y continuaba sus rápidos golpes de espada.

Apareciendo en su ayuda por detrás un recuperado Gunglian, gracias a la curación de Ellie y Hanna, comienza a realizar fuertes estocadas contra mi padre, el cual las recibía con su escudo en mano.

Diciendo que no esperaba que un grupo en el que un espadachín sucio y loco junto con un niño y su espadita se atrevieran a pelear contra él con tal de protegerme a mi y a sus ridículos compañeros. Decide en un rápido movimiento hacer un colosal giro con su espada la cual, al friccionar con el suelo genera una gran llamarada donde terminan lanzados lejos Gunglian y Pinta. Cayendo los dos al piso.

Acudiendo Hanna a ayudar a Pinta en ese momento, Ellie, al ver que mi padre trabajaba para el mismo gremio que el sumo sacerdote, intenta atacarle con su maza de guerra. Pero rápidamente es vencida por una patada que le propina en su estomago.

Tratándola de perra estupida, Hanna reacciona ante ello y se prepara para atacar con su habilidad de luz sagrada. Recibiendo de lleno el impacto de esta.

Aunque no es herido realmente por esa técnica, comenzó a sonreír por el potencial de los muchos soldados de mi grupo que ha enfrentado. Acercándose para golpear con su espada a Hanna, un exhausto y herido Pinta se pone enfrente de el, preparándose para protegerla, conservando aún entre su lastimado rostro, su mirada de sangre.

Adelantándose Maverick y Xavina, deciden atacarle con una ráfaga de golpes con sus Katar y dagas. Finalmente es herido después de mucho. Al punto que con ellos se toma en serio la pelea e intenta matar a Maverick.

En un rápido movimiento, iba a golpear su rostro con su espada, razón por la cual en solo fracción de segundos disparé una flecha hacia el cuerpo de mi padre, empujándole como para que la espada solo rasgara el cuerpo de Maverick. Cayendo este herido al piso.

Xavina, al ver como hirió a su hermano, rápidamente su mirada cambia y se decide a atacar por detrás a mi padre, hiriéndole en su hombro derecho con una de sus dagas, la mirada asesina de mi padre surge y, bastando el solo mostrar sus sanguinarios ojos, ella cae en desesperación por lo idéntica que era su mirada a aquel caballero que vio morir ante sus ojos.

Perdiendo el control y quedándose hincada de rodillas, mi padre se voltea para golpearla con su espada, pero antes de que alcanzara a golpearla, intervine otra vez disparándole dos flechas al mismo tiempo contra su cuerpo. Cambiando su atención hacia mí y dejando sola a Xavina, la cual estaba en estado de shock.

Aunque ninguna flecha logró herirlo como para detenerse, su atención hacia mi fue total, al punto que comenzó a mostrar cada vez mas su sonrisa siniestra.

Atravesándose Saint y Arke en su camino. Intentan detenerlo una vez mas empujando su carro contra el, pero él esquiva este último e intenta cortar la cabeza de Saint, pero es por muy poco salvado por el sable de Arke. Terminando por ser empujados por la fuerza de otro golpe que lanza esta vez contra ellos.

Rad, aprovechando una llave de agua que estaba rota dentro de unos escombros, aprovechó una vez más sus conocimientos para manipular los elementos y así lanzar otra esfera de agua. Pero esta vez seria más débil que la primera, debido al poco tiempo que había para reaccionar.

Mi padre no usó ese día ninguna habilidad o técnica que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento como caballero, solo estaba usando su propia fuerza bruta y el poder de sus puños y espada para vencernos a todos.

Pero parecía tener planes conmigo, al no querer matarme y dejarse intentar matar por mí y por Rouget. Intenté alejarme y seguir disparándole, pero cada vez se acercaba más. Pero antes de que lograra cortarme con su espada, Pinta se atraviesa en el camino, recuperado un poco de sus heridas gracias a la habilidad curativa de Hanna. Estaba dispuesto a vencerlo.

Mi padre comenzó a ver el potencial en muchos de los soldados de mi grupo, notando lo ciertas que eran las palabras de sus superiores. Que cada joven recluta al servicio del reino, estaba en una edad donde podrían traerlos a su bando y así tener un ejército que formaría el futuro de este reino.

Peleando un poco mas en serio con Pinta, decide mostrarle lo que es un verdadero golpe con la espada, empujándole y lanzándolo lejos con un solo golpe. Pinta es vencido por la fuerza de mi padre finalmente.

Esta vez pensaba golpear a Hanna con todas sus fuerzas. Pero logro detenerle una vez mas con otras flechas que disparé, quedándome cada vez con menos para ayudarlos.

Esta vez un enfurecido Sagail, por los golpes que recibió, se lanza a atacar por detrás a mi padre, pero el se adelanta y le patea en su estomago, de forma que cae una vez mas al suelo.

Justo detrás de Sagail, aparece Rouget, con sus dagas untadas en esporas venenosas, intenta matar a mi padre, pero el bloquea su ataque tomándola de sus dos brazos. Comenzando a apretar sus muñecas con una fuerza tal, que llegaron a sonar sus huesos y no pudo sostener más sus armas.

Gritando del dolor, una Rouget desesperada, intenta patear a mi padre, envuelto por una extraña sensación de placer al tener en sus manos a una más que posible victima de sus asesinas manos. Sagail al escucharla, intenta agarrar a mi padre de una de sus piernas, con tal de que la soltara.

Recibiendo otra patada en su rostro, es apartado. Esta vez Gunglian intenta atacarlo de nuevo. Pero sus golpes eran demasiado torpes al estar lastimado,

Que mi padre solo soltó uno de los brazos de Rouget para golpearle con su espada, causarle un corte en su cuerpo, y dejando con ello fuera de combate a Gunglian.

Rad comenzaba a desesperarse al ver el escenario que se armó, pero no podía perder la concentración todavía hasta tener preparada su esfera de agua para lanzarla contra él y vencerlo de un golpe si era posible.

Comenzando a esta vez tomar del cuello a Rouget, cuyos brazos ya estaban rotos y con ello a darle múltiples golpes con su rodilla derecha a su abdomen, la sangre empezó a salir por la boca de ella, al no poder mover sus manos fracturadas, sin fuerzas para mover siquiera su cuerpo para escapar, un último golpe que esta vez mi padre le manda con su brazo libre al estomago, la deja fuera de combate, quedando solo capaz de ver como mi padre se reía de su precaria condición de esos instantes. Despertando aun más ese sentimiento de rencor en ella, y a la vez en mi. No pude hacer nada para dispararle al tenerla delante de él como escudo.

No pude soportar mas escuchar su risa, al despertar con ello mí pasado con él, esta vez arriesgue mis últimas flechas disparándole a su espalda. Pero las flechas no golpeaban su cuerpo como para perforar esta y solo ocasionan que el las recogiese y así, romperlas delante mío y lanzar a una noqueada Rouget como proyectil humano contra mi. Derribándome apenas chocó su noqueado cuerpo contra el mío.

Acercándose mi padre lentamente, queda solo a unos pasos de mí y una noqueada Rouget. Tan solo para decirme y preguntarme si acaso esto que estaba viendo, era toda la preparación militar obtenida de parte de aquellos que no pudieron tener lo necesario para ser sus sucesores dentro de su linaje.

Inmediatamente comencé a reunir fuerzas para levantarme y atacarlo, esta vez con mi daga la cual pertenecía a mi madre.

Recordándole una escena idéntica unos años antes cuando fue a matar a mi familia. Comenzó a reírse de mi, tomando a gran velocidad mi brazo y con un solo golpe a mi estomago logra detenerme, siendo lanzado en mi dolor una vez mas contra una pared.

Planeando "divertirse" conmigo al preparar sus puños, comienza a acercarse a mi, pero es detenido a tiempo cuando Rad le llama la atención diciendo que si quería pelear, que lo intentara con el.

Mostrando una gigantesca esfera de agua, la cual era 2 veces su tamaño. Decide lanzarla contra mi padre. El impacto parece lograr empujarlo, al punto de que logra apartarlo de mí y hacerle estrellar contra otra pared.

Cuando pude ver como quedó después del golpe, noté que se había bloqueado con su escudo. Manteniendo su siniestra sonrisa, le dice a Rad que le hacia falta un baño después de tantos días, queriendo mostrar su gratitud corriendo hacia el y derrotándolo a golpes.

Exhausto por la descarga de fuerza mental y física que tuvo que realizar para ese ataque, Rad no pudo defenderse y cae al piso con pocos golpes que recibe.

Deseoso de proseguir con mi tortura física y sicológica, el estaba dispuesto a recordar la impotencia que poseía al no poder salvar a nadie, sobre todo por el hecho de no haberlo logrado en mi pasado, queriendo tapar mis oídos por no querer que me hiciera recordar una vez mas toda la tortura que tuve al ser entrenado por el y al haber sido torturado por el.

Reafirmando que mí nombre verdadero valía tanto como yo mismo, no tenia importancia para él que lo recordara finalmente.

En ese instante paso por mi cabeza el querer preguntarle cual era mi verdadero nombre, todo este tiempo he estado viviendo con solo apodos y sobrenombres que me insultaban. Mi memoria fue borrada por culpa de él mismo, razón por la cual tenia que por lo menos en algún momento decir mi nombre.

Estaba a solo unas palabras de descubrir mi identidad, pero mi padre, manteniendo su sonrisa, me dijo que no valía lo suficiente en esta vida como para tener siquiera un nombre o apellido.

Estaba intentando en ese momento levantarme para atacarlo, pero terminé por hincarme del dolor. Mi padre, al sentir una lastima y desprecio hacia mi, dijo que nunca iba a saber mi nombre verdadero, pero que por lo menos sabría ahora como y cuando comencé a perder mi memoria.

Comenzando a recordarme aquel tiempo en que vivía con el y mi familia, mi padre mostraba mucho odio hacia mi por el hecho de que mi madre y mi hermano se interponían en los planes que tenia conmigo, de convertirme en el niño prodigio y perfecto que siempre ha deseado y así convertirme en su sucesor, el cual continuaría cualquier guerra que comenzara con sus propias manos.

Aunque según él, pude haber olvidado mi identidad y muchos recuerdos de mi pasado, al haber estado desde que cumplí trece años, variadas cantidades de narcóticos entre los alimentos que él me entregaba precisamente para perder todos mis recuerdos de mi familia y enfocarme solo en mi entrenamiento.

Estos según el, los miembros del gremio de la A.T.S. se lo entregaban mezclados en la comida que estaba envuelta en variadas raciones. Pero las cantidades al ser muy pequeñas, no alteraban el sabor de la comida, razón por la cual me fue imperceptible para mi cuerpo a la hora de ingerirlas.

Parecía todo marchar sobre ruedas según él, ya que desde que había terminado mi educación a los dieciséis, necesitaba prepararme de forma que solo viviera el presente y así solo convertirme en el culto a su imagen que siempre quiso. Aunque fuera a través de la tortura física y sicológica.

Lo que detesta desde siempre, ha sido el hecho de que mi madre y mi hermano habían estado interviniendo en sus planes, permitiéndome al menos guardar en mi memoria no solo el dolor y el horror de la vida y la guerra en conjunto, sino también poder conservar el afecto y aprecio que solo una madre puede dar a su hijo como el resto de su familia, recordando así que con eso pude al menos recordar los bellos momentos que pase con mi familia a pesar que vivía bajo la sombra de un asesino como mi padre.

Esa clase de cosas lo molestaron desde siempre, que no hayan bastado narcóticos, golpizas y un duro entrenamiento físico para quitar lo blando de mi corazón, a pesar de haber llevado mas de dieciséis años perdidos con ello. Apuntando lo mismo en el caso de Rouget.

Esa fue la razón por la cual, por amor a mi familia, quería en ese momento más que nunca vengar la muerte y los sueños que con tanto esfuerzo mi madre y mi hermano pensaban cumplir y que fueron destruidos por mi padre como lo hizo con mi vida.

Sabiendo ahora la causa por la cual perdí mi memoria, pensaba preguntarle mientras empuñaba de nuevo mi daga como durante tantos años se las arregló para conseguir semejante cantidad de narcóticos como para haber borrado mi memoria, o por lo menos la mayor parte de esta.

Diciéndome que no tenía caso decírselo a alguien que algún día, tarde o temprano los efectos de esta le borrarían por completo su memoria, lo único que me merecía según él era morir en el olvido, no era más que un miembro de una familia que no probó tener lo necesario para hacerse de un sucesor como lo consiguió con otra.

Diciendo estas últimas palabras al nivel que Rouget también logró escucharlas con facilidad. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus noqueados ojos, al ver la clase de monstruo que compartió su pasado con el nuestro.

Que no haya torturado con la muerte, sino con una vida que nadie, nadie, ni siquiera a él, se la hubiera deseado hasta el momento por mucho odio que le tuviese.

Lo de que mi memoria perecería algún día por completo, fue la cosa que mas me afecto entre todas las cosas que me recordó, comenzando a reunir fuerzas solo con la rabia que sentía para levantarme e intentar atacarlo.

Pero solo conseguí ser golpeado una vez mas por el y ser arrojado de mis ropas al suelo una vez mas cerca de Rouget.

Volteando mi rostro hacia el suyo, entre sus noqueados ojos, ella escuchaba todo, pero al recordar mí pasado junto con el suyo, las lágrimas comenzaban salir de ella, de forma que no pude soportar mucho el seguir viéndola a la cara.

Un enfurecido Pinta, llama la atención de mi padre a la distancia. Al haber escuchado el hecho de que tampoco tenia memoria como él, comenzó a tener deseos de acabar con mi padre, al ser la única persona que por lo menos debía darme el derecho a tener una identidad y un pasado. Pero al no querer darse la molestia mínima después de tantos años de dolor y sufrimiento que me hizo pasar a mí y a Rouget, a cada uno a escondidas entre ellos. Era tanto o peor que cualquier demonio que llegara a enfrentar algún día.

Reafirmándole a mi padre que a diferencia mía, él era un simple vago que ni siquiera tiene a que, o a quien poder pedirle ayuda para recuperar su desaparecida memoria, y que lo peor de todo, teniendo la oportunidad de regresar la mía, ni siquiera se atreve a matarme al menos con mi memoria recobrada.

Hanna estaba en el suelo, exhausta al haber descargado sus últimas energías para curar a Pinta de sus heridas, razón por la cual a pesar de estar sosteniendo torpemente su espada con lo lastimado que estaba, de ninguna forma pensaba rendirse ante mi padre.

Viendo que ya nadie mas de mi grupo tenia fuerzas para pelear y detenerle, apenas quedando en pie Saint y Arke, apenas recuperados con las medicinas que tuvieron que ingerir rápidamente, una Xavina completamente paralizada del terror arrodillada en el suelo. Y un Pinta malherido con pretensiones de atacarle. Vio que su diversión había terminado.

Al escuchar que venían mas soldados que parecían haber escuchado la pelea, a pesar de lo distanciados que estaban cada grupo entre el silencio de las calles.

Solo se limitó a observarme a mí y a Rouget tendidos en el piso por los golpes.

Viendo su rostro y sus lentes que eran emblanquecidos con la luz del sol, que ya había alcanzado su posición de mediodía. Comenzó a decirme a mi y a una maltrecha Rouget que al final no tenia caso matar personas que de por si, al no tener identidad y al haber perdido todo, ya no valían la pena en esta vida.

Queriendo atacar Pinta a mi padre, este lo empuja con su espada una vez más. Diciéndole que espera algún día enfrentarlo de nuevo como caballero. Pero hasta entonces no podrá ser capaz de tocarlo siquiera con su espada.

Haciendo a un lado a Maverick con su espada en un nuevo intento por atacarlo, desaparece corriendo por las calles ante nuestros ojos, mientras otra figura desde un tejado estuvo observando a distancia toda la pelea, ni más ni menos que el payaso que el día anterior enfrenté.

Observándome tendido en el piso con su rostro enmascarado, parecía que fuese a decirme algo. Pero en lugar de eso, dejó de observarme y se fue corriendo a través de los techos de las casas apenas escucho venir a los demás grupos de soldados.

Entre los soldados que nos encontraron, quedaron perplejos al ver como solo una persona, sin esfuerzo alguno, hubiera propinado semejante paliza a un grupo entero de soldados de primera profesión, y teniendo a la vez algunos de segunda profesión para protegerles.

Rad, Arke y Saint. Fueron los únicos en condiciones para contar todo lo que pasó. Debido a que estábamos la mayoría heridos en el piso. Siendo todos trasladados al interior de la sede para algo de atención medica junto a los otros heridos.

Xavina, aunque no resultó herida de gravedad, como lo fue en el caso de Rouget o Maverick. Estaba por decirlo de una forma, fuera de si. No reaccionaba prácticamente. El trauma que sufrió la noche anterior le ha afectado de forma que no puede enfrentar el miedo a esa mirada que a cualquiera de su edad, lo marcaría por el solo hecho de que esa sed de sangre en esos soldados, sobre todo los que fueron entrenados por mi padre, era netamente palpable. A diferencia del corazón joven y aun inocente de ella, al haber sido protegida de toda violencia por su hermano, exceptuando la de su entrenamiento.

El resto de mi grupo, exceptuando Pinta, Gunglian y Hanna. No pudieron levantarse de las camillas que una improvisada enfermería en el interior de la sede. Se dio origen por el riesgo que había al dejarnos por la ciudad.

Yo pude recuperar mis heridas solo gracias a que me quedaban fuerzas para usar mi habilidad de curación en mi mismo. Pinta pudo recuperarse extrañamente rápido de sus heridas. A diferencia de Gunglian. Cosa que sorprendió a muchos.

Rouget estaría bajo el cuidado de un recién despertado Sagail. Quien al no poder siquiera ocasionar un indicio de temor en la mirada de mi padre hacia él. Comenzó a golpear el suelo en su frustración. Al ver lo malherida que estaba Rouget.

Levantándome de mi lugar donde descansaba de mis heridas, fui a ayudar a Sagail, preguntándome que era lo que pensaba hacer con Rouget, sin responderle, comencé a sanar lentamente las fracturas de sus manos.

Sagail, al haber alcanzado a escuchar sobre mi pasado y el de Rouget, pero esta vez de la persona que ocasionó eso. El no iba a soportar que me mantuviese cerca de ella por mucho tiempo. Debido a que mi odio a esa persona, solo fortalecería el rencor que ella le tiene.

Sin dejarme terminar de curar sus fracturas. Fui empujado por él. Diciendo que me apartara de ella y que me mantuviera lejos. Decidí obedecerlo pensando que tenía razón.

Pero sin darnos cuenta que ella estuvo escuchando a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados todo el dialogo de hace poco.

Realmente Sagail estaba desesperado por adquirir mas fuerza, aunque fuera recurriendo a algo que tuviera que llevarlo a traicionar al resto de sus compañeros de grupo. Con tal de proteger a su hermano y a Rouget. De los cuales se siente culpable por no haberlos protegido, como por lo menos cree que logró Maverick.

Dirigiéndose a ver como estaba el, Rouget abrió finalmente sus ojos. Volteando su mirada hacia la espalda de Sagail, quien observaba a su compañero con su cuerpo vendado por sus cortes.

Ella se puso a pensar en las últimas palabras que dijo mi padre, siendo incapaz de quitárselas de su cabeza. No soportaba el hecho de que la hubieran utilizado de tal forma durante su destrozada juventud. Y que más encima, hubiera hecho lo mismo con más personas como yo. Desde desecharme a mí y a ella como persona, y más encima pensar más en sus órdenes como soldado que en nosotros y nuestras difuntas madres y hermanos como familia.

Tomando entre sus cosas, con las manos aun sin estar sanas completamente, saca su daga y, cortándose el pelo, al punto de parecer más hombre que mujer, una vez mas cambia su aspecto.

Rouget recordó la promesa que se hizo a si misma de que no iba a permitir que nadie mas sufriera, ni se encargara de ella. Empezando por descansar para sanar luego sus heridas y así entrenar aún mas duro de forma que pueda llegar algún día a ser capaz de vencer a mi padre y lograr su venganza.

Levantándose a pasos lentos, se acerca torpemente a Sagail, quien no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo ella hasta que vio que el mechón de pelo que le quedaba, finalmente ya no estaba. Recordándole a Sagail lo mucho que solía ella imitar hace un tiempo la forma de actuar y pensar que tenia el.

Ella comenzó a decirle a Sagail, quien estaba observando a Maverick completamente dormido debido a sus heridas, que no hace mucho le prometió que no iba a dejar que nadie la protegiese. Cosa que planeaba cumplir. Pero eso según ella, no significaba que no iba a arriesgar su vida por quienes mas quiere. El y su hermano Gunglian.

El dolor de sus heridas seguía latente, llegando al punto de desplomarse ante el. Usando su propio cuerpo para amortiguar su caída al desmayarse del dolor.

Comenzando a notar que en unos pocos días, logró crecer la parte de su pelo que perdió de forma que cuando se hizo el corte, quedando más parejo su cabello que antes, siendo solo un poco más largo por detrás y sus vendas, ahora cambiadas debido a las manchas de sangre que ensuciaron la otra. Le venia mejor que antes.

Surgiendo una leve sonrisa en Sagail, al ver que aún su odio y rencor no la ha matado sicológicamente. Al estar apoyada su espalda al borde de la camilla en que estaba Maverick dormido, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Rouget. Al punto que ella, al sentir la calidez de las manos de Sagail, usó las energías que tenia para acomodarse. En señal del gusto que tenia por tener a una especie de "hermano mayor" a su lado.

Xavina no estaba en su camilla en ese momento, ella estaba a las afueras de la sede. Observando las aguas del canal que pasaba por el puente de ingreso su propio reflejo. Pensativa por como estaba y se sentía en realidad.

Ella se sintió muy decepcionada de si misma. Esperaba como soldado poder ayudar y ser más útil para que nadie más tuviese que protegerla. Sobretodo su hermano, del cual hace notar su sentimiento de culpa al no haber reaccionado a tiempo y haber tenido mas valor para pelear y así haber evitado que Maverick hubiera resultado herido.

Pinta se acerca en ese instante junto a Gunglian y Hanna. Ellie estaba recuperándose en esas horas en una habitación de la iglesia. Razón por la cual repentinamente la encontraron a ella en su camino de regreso a la sede.

Hanna le dijo que era normal que ella hubiera pasado por lo que sucedió hace unos momentos. Era demasiado joven para enfrentar una situación así. Pero debería considerar el hecho de que a tan corta edad, ha sido mejor entrenada que muchos de los que estaban a su lado al punto de ser hasta el momento una de los pocos soldados de segunda profesión que el concejo real tiene como fuerza militar.

Pinta, una vez mas siendo imprudente, dijo que entrenando mas duro, les patearía el trasero a todos solo con su espada y su fuerza. Creyéndose mejor que Xavina, le dijo que podría haber ganado la pelea contra el vejete de mi padre si hubiera tenido la agilidad que ella desaprovecha.

Comenzando a reír un poco por las tonterías que Pinta decía y presumía. Perdió la seriedad de la situación en que estaba y comenzó a molestar una vez más junto a Gunglian de que en realidad habría ganado la pelea de no ser que tenía el rostro "sucio". Al saber que una vez más lo molestaban con su lunar, volvió a actuar de forma que Hanna se vio forzada a sujetarlo por detrás. Al estar ansioso por pegarle a una Xavina que había recuperado en buena parte su confianza.

Recuperándola sobre todo al escuchar de Gunglian que las heridas de Maverick no eran de gravedad, gracias a que ella evito que la espada le cortara con más profundidad. Ella propuso entonces ir a ver como estaban los demás dentro de la cede.

En esas horas, una gran cantidad de personas, en su mayoría civiles, estaban saliendo de la entrada para volver a sus hogares. Escoltados por grupos de soldados de distinta profesión.

La calma estaba volviendo a la capital finalmente. Empezando por las labores de reconstrucción y reparación de los daños ocurridos en muchos hogares. Sobre todo los que estaban en dirección a la entrada oeste. Donde se habían sacado a muchos muertos. Entre ellos soldados de la A.T.S. y de Dragons of Vigrid.

Lo menos preocupante en ese momento fueron los daños a las construcciones. Debido a que aun había personas que quedaron desde la noche anterior sepultadas entre los escombros. Siendo recién este día rescatados, mediante el esfuerzo conjunto entre civiles y soldados.

Saint, Rad y Arke. No solo reportaron al concejo la última confrontación con un soldado de la A.T.S. que aún andaba por las calles de la ciudad. También tuvieron que separarse momentáneamente de nuestro grupo para guiar a los civiles refugiados en la iglesia, de vuelta a sus hogares. En compañía de muchos otros soldados.

Ese día, Saint conocería a una persona con una conducta especial, que lo motivaría a formarse una meta que llegaría a compartir con esta. Cosa que pasado los días, la primera persona a quien le comentaría sobre esta, seria a Maverick, por el hecho de ver si esta podría unirse a nuestro grupo con una simple consulta al concejo.

Pero no todo iba a estar alegre pasado las horas, la gente que vivía en la capital de Rune-Midgard estaba furiosa, desesperada, y en muchos casos, llegaron a perder literalmente todo.

Familiares, hogares, hijos, padres, amistades que no conocimos pero que pudieron tener al menos algún valor significativo para ellos. Algo que no se puede igualar su precio con un nuevo hogar o una colosal suma de dinero, porque ni eso, podría reemplazarlo.

Yo, saliendo de la sede y reuniéndome con Pinta, Hanna, Gunglian y Xavina. Quienes observaban detenidamente las filas de personas que venían de los campamentos que la noche anterior se vieron forzados a levantar. Propuse ir a las calles que daban a la entrada oeste. Había algo que necesitaba ver.

Encontrando lo que me encomendaron mostrar en mis páginas posteriores. Una vez que llegué con ellos a las desoladas calles donde la gente buscaba desesperadamente a sus parientes y conocidos. Encontramos una niña, de corta edad. Llorando en su soledad entre la gente.

Desesperada por encontrar a su padre. Trata de mover por su cuenta los escombros de un edificio que parecía haber sido su casa. Sin recibir ayuda siquiera de alguna persona con un mínimo de interés en ayudar a los demás.

Xavina cuando vio la desesperación de esa niña, comenzó a recordarse a ella misma si habrá llorado de la misma forma, con su hermano al perder a sus padres.

Cosa que su memoria no puede recordar debido a la fuerza que ha tenido el olvido en su entrenamiento como asesina al servicio del consejo.

Ella junto a Pinta, sin pensarlo, fueron en ayuda de la niña a levantar con sus propias manos las grandes montañas de escombros con la sola esperanza de encontrar a sus padres entre estos.

Apareciendo una mujer entre estos. Claramente estuvo inconsciente por los golpes que recibió en la cabeza. Acudiendo en ayuda de esta Hanna y Gunglian. Curando rápidamente las heridas de ella, pudo levantarse a paso torpe. Siendo sostenida por Gunglian.

La niña comenzó a preguntarle donde se encontraba su padre. Estaba desesperada por saber en que parte se encontraba. Sobretodo quería saber si estaba bien. Cosa que yo mismo fui a averiguar con su madre mientras me adentre en los escombros de la casa.

Quedándose la niña en ese momento bajo el cuidado de Pinta y Xavina. Hanna decidió seguirme por si existía la posibilidad de sanar cualquier otro herido que encontráramos.

Pasando por los restos de la cocina en aquella casa, observe detenidamente unas manchas de sangre que daban a una pared.

Pidiéndole ayuda a Gunglian para sacar los escombros con su fuerza bruta. Dejando a la mujer bajo el cuidado de Hanna, comencé a ir lentamente apartando los escombros. De forma que ninguno llegase a dar origen a un derrumbe en caso de ser extraído.

Esto rápidamente se logró con la fuerza de Gunglian. Pero cuando habíamos retirado todas las masas de escombros del cuerpo. La mujer comenzó a mostrar unos ojos de pánico, al notar que aquel cuerpo pertenecía a alguien cuyos aterrados ojos mostraban ser netamente de alguien familiar a ella.

Sacando unos últimos escombros que impedían dejar su rostro a la vista. Notamos que era un hombre adulto, cuyas ropas a partir de los hombros estaban testadas de sangre. Debido a las heridas que tenía en la cabeza. Y un afilado trozo de ladrillo termino incrustado en esta.

Apartando con Gunglian el cadáver de los escombros, notamos un hedor completamente desagradable. Esta persona llevó horas perdiendo sangre de su cabeza y su rostro con sus ojos emblanquecidos, no mostraba señal de vida alguna.

La única cosa que pude hacer, ante los ojos de una mujer desesperada que se lanzó y se puso a llorar entre las desangradas ropas del inerte sujeto. Fue tan solo el cerrar los ojos de este, en mi deseo de que descansara en paz. Después de algo que de principio a fin, fue todo lo contrario.

Hanna, al no soportar ver el cuadro que usualmente una guerra tiende a dar origen. Me pidió a mí y a Gunglian que nos apartáramos.

En su pretensión de salvar la vida de aquel sujeto, procedió con los pasos que por lo general se siguen en los primeros auxilios. Desde intentar ver si había pulso siquiera en sus frías manos, hasta intentar usar su habilidad de curación extrayendo el fragmento de piedra en la cabeza del cadáver y cerrar la herida de este.

Había perdido demasiada sangre como para que eso tuviera efecto, y ese trozo de ladrillo termino rompiendo todo el cráneo del sujeto, llegando a incrustarse en pleno cerebro.

Incluso cerrando y limpiando todas sus heridas era inútil. Pero Hanna, decidida a salvar vidas como medico que aspira a ser, intenta todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero era inútil.

El sujeto estaba muerto de hace varias horas. Era demasiado tarde, incluso para poder llamar a un sacerdote para que este intentase su habilidad de resurrección en esta persona. Cosa que solo se logra cuando aun no hay señales de descomposición de un cuerpo en transición de la vida a la muerte.

Esa habilidad, según estudios que Hanna nos decía, solo se lograba cuando en solo ese margen de tiempo, quedaba algo de fuerza física y mental en el sujeto que complementara la descarga de energía que el sacerdote debía realizar para "resucitarlo". Recurriendo también al apoyo de extrañas gemas que usan como catalizadores del proceso.

Explicado todo el proceso, Hanna comenzó a quedarse quieta, incluso el llanto de la mujer llego a dejar de sonar. El silencio llego a rondar entre los escombros.

Solo el viento que hacia eco entre las destrozadas paredes del edificio, era lo que en ese momento llegamos a escuchar.

Pasaron los minutos, pero solo el silencio llego a romperse cuando la mujer puso pausa a su llanto y se volteo a ver a Hanna, de quien en ese instante no se podía determinar si estaba bien o no.

Escuchando repentinamente un fuerte golpe hacia el suelo cubierto en tablas de madera. Una Hanna frustrada por el hecho de que no hubiese logrado siquiera poder salvar la vida de este sujeto, o por lo menos haber logrado tener una reacción en su inerte cuerpo. Pero nada consiguió, cosa que la frustró aún más y no se detuvo golpeando el suelo con el gorro en su mano hasta que sujeté su puño, el cual quedo tan lastimado como la cabeza del cadáver.

La mujer en su mirada mostró cierta compasión al ver como una joven como ella, perdiendo varias horas en solo tratar de salvar la vida de su esposo, no se haya rendido, a pesar de que ya era demasiado tarde como para que ella, pudiese lograr algo.

Al ver como surgían lagrimas en Hanna, por el solo hecho de que era la primera vez que como acolito, una profesión que era netamente hecha para salvar y proteger vidas, sufriera un fracaso de este tipo.

Tratando de pedirle que se tranquilizara, ella reaccionó golpeándome con su mano con la que golpeo el suelo, incluso sangrando esta.

En lugar de bloquear sus golpes o intentar devolverle alguno, sostuve su mano y use mi habilidad de curación para detener el sangrado de esta.

Quedando en cierto estado de depresión, al ver como alguien que perfectamente podría haberse empeñado en darle una paliza por su conducta agresiva, hizo todo lo contrario. Quedándose en silencio cabizbaja delante mío.

Los segundos que la observé en ese instante, llegaron por un momento a parecer horas, sobretodo al momento en que iba a cargar a la mujer a mi espalda, la cual aun estaba lastimada por los golpes de mi padre. Llegando a notar eso la mujer, en señal del esfuerzo que algunos soldados realizan solo para proteger y salvar las vidas de su gente. Cosa que en realidad, no he hecho en ningún momento.

Gunglian, con una mirada igualmente fría que la de su hermano. Incluso aún mas que él, decidió arrastrar el cadáver a espaldas de mi y de la mujer desde los tobillos, llegando a hacer pasar su cabeza sobre los destrozados suelos y abriendo una vez mas la herida que difícilmente Hanna pudo cerrar.

Saliendo de los escombros Hanna primero seguido de mi. Pinta se acercó inmediatamente hacia ella a preguntarle que pasó. Apenas vio su rostro sollozando, ella termino gritándole como no se daba cuenta aún de lo evidente. Quedándose Pinta pasmado delante de nosotros en ese momento

Terminando sus llantos sobre el suelo al lado del cadáver, en su frustración por no haber salvado la vida de aquella persona como pudo al menos lograrlo con Pinta. Pero las diferencias eran completamente notables. Él siempre ha tenido la condición física para resistir los golpes. A diferencia de lo que un simple ciudadano puede soportar en realidad. Sobretodo por el entrenamiento que posiblemente, en su borrada memoria, debió haber recibido.

Pinta me preguntó que era lo que había ocurrido en el interior de los escombros de la casa. Al ver que también la niña, sostenida por Xavina al no poder ver nada delante, estaba desesperada por averiguarlo.

Volteando mi mirada a Gunglian. Cuyo inexpresivo rostro, traía al cadáver arrastrado de sus tobillos hasta afuera. Su frialdad era tal, que no se detuvo siquiera a poner un pañuelo al rostro del cadáver que en su herida, una vez más abierta, comenzó a emanar ese hedor a muerte una vez más.

Diciéndole con un descaro tal a la niña y a su madre que ahí estaba el cuerpo de su padre. La mujer pretendía atacarle, pero la sujeté, de forma que no se moviera.

Gunglian no cambió siquiera su expresión en su rostro en ese momento. De hecho decía que los llantos de Hanna no eran más que un desperdicio de su tiempo.

Por mucho que fuese la primera vez que veía a alguien muerto. Y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. No tenia caso como supuesto "medico" según ella llorar por solo una perdida. Cuando hay cientos de personas igual de perjudicadas y damnificadas por la batalla ocurrida en esta ciudad.

Apuntándole directamente a los otros lugares donde había mas personas llorando y otras esforzándose por encontrar a sus familias con ayuda de otros soldados.

Decía que no tenía sentido llorar por una persona que no era importante en realidad para una institución como el concejo real. Porque de ser así, le propuso fríamente a Hanna que llorase por todos los demás cadáveres que no pudiese resucitar.

Comenzando a enfurecerse Pinta por lo que le dijo a Hanna. Diciendo que él no era quien para decir quien era importante y quien no. Pensaba golpearlo hasta el momento que ella una vez mas lo sostuvo, esta vez para decirle que en cierta forma tenia razón. Pero en lo que nunca tendría razón sobre un acólito, es sobre qué persona merece ser salvada o no. Para los acólitos, como personas con conocimientos de medicina. Todas eran igual de importantes para ellos. Razón por la cual estaba en su "derecho" a sentir frustración por no lograr su cometido.

Secando sus lágrimas, observó como la niña estaba llorando en el regazo de Xavina.

Llevando a la mujer donde la niña, las dos comenzaron a compartir su dolor. Pero diciéndole esta a la niña que ya estaba su padre descansando en paz, que ya no tenia sentido seguir llorando, cosa que se contradecía absolutamente a las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de ella.

Comenzando varias personas a gritar donde estaban los culpables de semejante destrucción. Y donde quedaron los cuerpos de ellos. Decidieron muchos tomar pedazos de madera y otros escombros para ir a lanzar a las paredes de la cede. Incluidas las antorchas que improvisaron algunos con determinados escombros.

Siguiendo los soldados a la multitud que iba en dirección a la cede, con la sola intención de protestar por todas sus perdidas. Materiales, sentimentales, entre muchas otras cuya importancia se limitaba en las mentes y corazones de cada persona que las sufría.

Pero al pasar estas por la plaza de la capital. Notaron una gran fila de cruces. Donde estaban atados los cuerpos de cada uno de los cadáveres de cada gremio que los soldados del concejo capturaron y propuso ponerlos junto a los soldados de primera profesión de forma de hacer creer que todos son prisioneros que el concejo tomó y que aprovecharon de hacer sufrir durante el interrogatorio. Siendo nominados a ejecución por parte de este. Los soldados de primera profesión. Aquellos que Pinta y Hanna enfrentaron en la iglesia. Acusados de alta traición, serian ejecutados por las flechas que lanzarían los cazadores al servicio del consejo. No sin antes permitir el desahogo de las personas, que solo creían en lo que veían y que el consejo les decía.

Saint, Arke y Rad. No solo fueron enviados a la iglesia para llevar a los civiles de vuelta a sus hogares. También junto a otros soldados fueron a cargar varios troncos de madera a los cuales pusieron cuerdas en las que atarían a los cadáveres y a los prisioneros que en una fila alrededor de la estatua de Odin de la plaza, mezclarían a los soldados que seguían con vida junto a los cuerpos inertes de los otros soldados que realmente pertenecían a los gremios en pugna.

Vestidos con ropas y uniformes que imitaban a los de la A.T.S. por el color de estas. Engañaban a los ojos de las masas. Ignorantes de lo que ocurría realmente.

El concejo planeaba eliminar a gente que de por si en su desesperación por evitar la guerra. Se les acuso de deserción solo por buscar protección en uno de los gremios. Resultando engañados completamente y muchos de ello muriendo antes de ser atados siquiera.

Algunos de ellos, observando los rostros perplejos de Pinta y Hanna. Les preguntaban porque hallaban necesario hacerles lo que estaba realizando el consejo en ese instante. Si solo lucharon contra soldados. No tenían porque haberlos involucrado a los civiles. Ellos solo ansiaban una existencia de paz.

Preguntándoles a ellos dos si al final era mucho pedir. Ninguno fue capaz de responderle. Pero yo al igual que Gunglian. Pude darme cuenta que el consejo planeaba usarlos para el desquite de la población ingenua frente a todo su sufrimiento. Pensando que con la mentira, recuperarían la paz después del caos que por esos días, reinó en la ciudad.

Cosa que, extrañamente termino por funcionar, los soldados de primera y segunda profesión presentes mantenían apartados de los cuerpos atados a una muchedumbre furiosa que empezaron a lanzar escombros a los cadáveres y a los prisioneros por igual, pensando que algunos de ellos aun vivían para sentir el dolor y la ira de la gente al perder todo lo que una vez, formo parte de su felicidad.

Llegando algunos de los presos atados a morir por las piedras que recibían. Pinta quedaba cada vez mas confundido si lo que había hecho al final, estuvo correcto o no. Lo mismo termino preguntándose Hanna, si acaso lo mejor hubiera sido el haberse unido a la lucha de ellos por lograr una existencia pacifica en este mundo.

Un cazador, al no soportar el sufrimiento de los soldados que estaban atados frente a sus ojos. Decidió terminar el sufrimiento de ellos iniciando la ejecución antes de lo previsto. Matándolos a todos los que apunto con sus flechas al primer tiro. Dejando de sufrir por las piedras y uno de ellos, llego a mostrar perdón a lo que tuvo que verse forzado el cazador a hacer. Al ver que cada vez más llovían las piedras y antorchas sobre los cuerpos atados. Llegando a encenderse uno de ellos y muriendo quemado al no haber recibido alguna flecha que lo liberase de su sufrimiento.

Cosa que en lugar de disparar flecha alguna los cazadores. La gente furiosa mostró cierta exaltación y extraña alegría al escuchar los gritos de dolor y muerte de aquel hombre quemándose vivo ante los ojos furibundos de la salvaje población.

Legando hasta la niña que anteriormente vimos, influenciada por la ira de las masas, a lanzar piedras y más cosas junto con los demás pobladores a la persona que incluso quemándose, se resistía a morir.

Su cuerpo, carbonizado al momento que dejó de gritar. En lugar de ser dejado en paz. El salvajismo de la gente llegó a ser tal que continuaron lanzado piedras a este y a la vez recibiendo escupitajos de estas.

El salvajismo fue tal, que uno de los civiles, al lograr pasar entre la barrera que los soldados habían puesto, se dirigió a uno de los cadáveres solo para cortar con un cuchillo que poseía, el cuerpo de este y despedazarlo ante la demencia de la gente que parecía apoyarle en su excitación y rencor.

Viéndose el concejo a intervenir, llamó a dos soldados especiales de segunda profesión a aplacar la furia de la gente.

Lo particular de estos. Era el hecho de que eran hechiceros. La segunda profesión que un mago, controlando los elementos de forma destructiva. Podía alcanzar.

En una potencial revuelta de las masas. Los hechiceros, poniéndose enfrente de la masa de personas, comenzaron a dar origen a extraños sellos a los pies de estas.

A viva voz advirtiéndoles que si no detenían su revuelta, muchos más civiles morirían por culpa de la violencia. La gente no escuchó y cada vez más excitada, continuaron empujando a la gente al punto que alcanzaron los cadáveres atados y comenzaron a despedazarlos con lo que tuviesen de arma a mano.

Con un estruendoso grito. Llamando en su colosal descarga de energía mental los dos hechiceros ante la barbarie de las masas, al "Señor del bermellón"

(_Lord of Vermillion_), el cielo en la plaza se nublo de forma casi instantánea.

Ocasionando una colosal tormenta de rayos dentro del área que dieron origen a esos sellos. Valiéndose con un mínimo de viento y humedad para dar origen a esta. La protesta furiosa de los civiles fue violentamente convertida en una masa desesperada por buscar refugio mientras las otras morían calcinadas en la caída de los rayos que acabaron brutalmente con las vidas de estos.

Terminando la tormenta de rayos, la violencia de la gente se detuvo de golpe, transformando su ira en pánico y de esta a un terror descomunal. Los hechiceros a viva voz gritaron si alguien mas iba a atreverse a perder el control después de lo que ellos, al no hacerlo, dieron origen.

Al resistirse algunos, fueron violentamente reprimidos por los caballeros y golpeados por estos.

Terminando así la revuelta y el desorden de los civiles. Resumiendo el día, buena parte de la población que vivía al oeste de la capital murió no en manos de los gremios en pugna. Sino calcinada en manos de los soldados que el concejo real poseía y que sin embargo, no pudo tener la autoridad suficiente para aplacar el salvajismo de esta.

Al no tener un líder que pudiese tener logrado el equilibrio de las emociones de la gente, sobretodo en momentos donde puede romperse fácilmente. Era más que suficiente prueba de que el concejo real no tenía lo necesario para reemplazar lo que una vez logró el rey Tristan III en un pseudo-perfecto equilibrio entre medidas pacificas y violentas.

Lo vivido aquel día, dejó marcada algunas dudas en Gunglian sobre quienes eran peores en el fondo. La masa, o los grupos reducidos que "controlaban" a esta. Quienes eran peores. Y si existía acaso alguna forma de no pertenecer a ninguna de las dos.

Rad quedó aterrado y a la vez impresionado por el poder de los hechiceros como solo soldados de segunda profesión. Llegando a imaginarse lo que podrían lograr si llegaban a convertirse en la elite de su clase. Comenzó a dudar en el potencial de su control sobre los elementos como medida para proteger y no para destruir como la usaron ellos. Quienes dejaron una gran cantidad de cráteres entre los carbonizados restos de los civiles que perdieron el control y se abalanzaron entre los pobres soldados. Pereciendo entre esa masa la niña y su madre.

Saint, preguntándose si realmente la guerra no había comenzado todavía. Decía que esto era tanto o igual a lo que seria una en caso de no serlo.

Todos los soldados de primera profesión presentes, quedamos perplejos ante las medidas que se vieron forzados a recurrir al no poder controlar a una masa descontrolada de personas. Ahora corriendo la mayor parte lejos de vuelta a sus hogares. En temor a quedar igual que los otros. Como hormigas apenas la fila se dispersa, todas y cada una toma una dirección distinta a la de las otras.

Nosotros apenas terminado el espectáculo, se nos ordenó volver a la sede del concejo para continuar recuperando nuestras heridas. Sobretodo una Xavina, que cada vez más, empezaba a perder la cordura al haber presenciado los momentos de salvajismo durante la ejecución como el asesinato de decenas y decenas de inocentes por culpa de su misma gente.

Cuando llegamos a la sala donde estaba cada una de nuestras cosas, un despertado Maverick, junto a Sagail y una Rouget recostada en camilla con su cabello completamente cortado. Nos preguntaron que había ocurrido afuera, debido a que vieron pasar a los prisioneros que iban a ser ejecutados en la plaza. Pero parece que demoraron menos de lo esperado en terminar. A menos que se hubieran saltado la fase donde se mostraban los cargos en contra de estos y haber procedido directamente con la ejecución.

Tomando uno de mis cuadernos, comencé a anotar todo lo que viví ese día, mientras Gunglian, Saint y Hanna. Decidieron contar a los oídos de todos lo ocurrido en ese día. Quedando sorprendidos por lo que hace pocas horas presenciamos.

* * *

_Caída la noche de aquella fecha, el consejo real, una vez más reunido sus doce miembros y el representante del rey. Guardaron silencio absoluto sobre la medida que acaban de tomar para aplacar la ira de los ciudadanos._

_Diciendo uno de los doce miembros que "tanto el pueblo como los gobernantes debían temerse mutuamente y de paso a si mismos…". Obviamente les daba señal de que no funcionaria por mucho tiempo el tomar esa clase de medidas para aplacar la ira de la gente._

_Ya que si continuaban así, serian peores que los propios enemigos del reino a los cuales querían destruir._

_Respondiendo otro ante el discurso de este, que como creyente del fin del mundo nórdico. Decía que el verdadero final de los tiempos nunca fue en la catástrofe de varios miles de años atrás, sino que las profecías indicaban claramente que la maldad en los corazones de las personas se apoderaría de tal forma que tomó por ejemplo de como un hijo, llegaría a tener tanto odio a su padre, que al no haberlo criado a este libre de todo mal. Se convertiría en su enemigo numero uno. Así como lo seria una generación pasada contra la nueva. Plagada de ideas que se oponían completamente a la experiencia y pensar de la otra._

_La hija contra la madre. El hijo contra el padre. La suegra contra la nuera. La nuera contra la suegra. Los tiempos finales de las personas estaban llegando desde el corazón de cada uno. Quienes cada vez mas perdían su inocencia en un mundo cada vez más corrupto._

_Después de los hechos posteriores a la batalla en la capital y la ejecución, el concejo comenzó a hacer preparativos para los trabajos que tendrían que hacer los soldados de primera profesión. Así como ver si reorganizar los grupos de forma que hallan 3 soldados de segunda profesión protegiendo a cada grupo, aunque eso implicara desarmar algunos ya formados, así como terminar creando grupos nuevos al haber tantas perdidas de efectivos después de lo acontecido._

_Mientras tanto, en territorios como Payon, la paz parecía regresar temporalmente. Debido a que ahora las flamas de guerra comenzarían a encenderse en el calor y aridez de los desiertos de Morroc. Debido a un nuevo experimento que la A.T.S. pensaba dar inicio aprovechando la multiplicidad de lugares que tenia a su disposición._

_En los territorios de Yuno y Hugel. Muchas personas afirman haber visto una aparición de las valkirias. Sobrevolando los pueblos y dirigiéndose posiblemente al lugar que una vez fue conocido por las naciones extranjeras como el templo de Odin. Siendo ahora más que una isla abandonada donde se dice que rondan los fantasmas de una gloria pasada._

_Otra figura que aparentaba ser lo mismo, se dirigía desde Yuno volando rumbo a las tierras de Rune-Midgard. En señal de que algo estaba por dar inicio._

_

* * *

  
_


	15. RO Memories Chapter XV

**regreso de la "paz": separación y reemplazos...**

Han pasado cuatro días desde la fecha en que detuve mi escritura tan solo para recuperar mis heridas y proseguir con mi entrenamiento en la academia abandonada. Ahora su edificio reducido a escombros por ordenes del consejo real.

La mayoría había logrado sanar sus heridas rápidamente tras la última pelea que tuvimos contra mi padre durante los días que ocurrió la batalla en la capital.

El consejo real, en esos días que estuvimos recuperándonos, se dedicó a hacer un recuento de victimas fatales tanto civiles como militares. Terminando casi a la par en cuanto a la proporción de ambos. Solo por causa de las victimas durante la tarde de la ejecución.

Con la llegada de informantes de las otras ciudades, quedaron complacidos por el hecho de que algunos soldados de primera profesión, después de un duro entrenamiento que le llevó a cada uno sus buenos meses, se convirtieron finalmente en nuevos soldados de segunda profesión, al servicio del consejo.

Entre ellos estaba una chica llamada Remm, una de las tantas amigas y conocidas de Saint por cada ciudad que ha visitado durante su vida como mercader. Ahora ella, convertida en una herrera. Ha comenzado a dedicarse a entrenar para forjar armas y estudiar las cualidades de cada metal que encuentra y trabaja en sus viajes.

Yo por esos días, solo me dediqué, al igual que Rouget, a entrenar pensando en lo que mi padre nos había dicho a los dos. Mi deseo de querer matarlo por venganza personal cada día se hacia mas fuerte. Sobretodo por el hecho de que haya sido capaz de haber hecho semejante atrocidad en la capital y a todos los miembros de mi grupo por culpa de esa inútil batalla.

Sagail, con sus heridas totalmente recuperadas, se dedicó a observar como iba en esos cuatro días creciendo el cabello de Rouget desde que se cortó este. En señal de que iba a empeñarse de lleno en acabar con velocidad y agilidad con mi padre, a diferencia de fuerza y velocidad como era la visión de el.

Maverick y Xavina, ya recuperada bastante de su experiencia en combate. Aprovecharon que la armería de la ciudad estaría abierta para todo aquel que trabajara para el consejo real para conseguir armas nuevas, debido a lo gastadas y desafiladas que estaban las que usaban.

La armería, colocada en el centro de la ciudad junto a las otras tiendas donde se venden alimentos y medicinas, y en la herrería donde tanto las armas como otros productos basados en metales son trabajados. Ya sea refinando estos metales hasta lograr una mayor pureza en ellos, como el caso de metales como el _Ellunium_, una extraña variante del acero, cuya maleabilidad se le permite trabajar para endurecer armaduras de otros metales al estar formando distintas aleaciones gracias a las temperaturas en que este metal se llega a fundir y con ello, transformarse en una aleación para otro metal al ser químicamente compatible con el acero puro, el hierro y muchos otros metales en las armaduras, incluido las finas placas metálicas que tienden a estar en el interior de los ligeros uniformes como los de los arqueros y algunas partes de las armaduras de los espadachines que tienden a ser mayoritariamente cuero.

Otro metal que era de interés era el _Oridecon_, una variante más frágil y barata que el diamante, pero no por ello menos útil, debido a la consistencia que le daba al filo de las armas punzo-cortantes que cada soldado equipaba, casi independiente de la profesión que tuviera, cualquier arma que estuviera hecha de acero, este mineral lo endurecía de una forma única y notable. Aunque no puede trabajarse este ultimo en armas de cualquier tipo, debido a que a veces el acero o el metal de algunas armas no suele ser o estar lo suficientemente resistente o compatible como para refinarse con este mineral. Por lo cual hay que saber que arma llevar con tal de fortalecer el arsenal al servicio del consejo.

Saint, fue la persona que nos hizo saber de la existencia de estos metales (debido a las cosas que Remm le enseñó junto a otros herreros que decidieron quedarse en la capital para ayudar a las fuerzas del consejo real), pero como estos eran demasiado difíciles de conseguir, la única forma de recién poder adquirir estos metales era primero trayendo el mineral en bruto desde los lugares rocosos (principalmente las minas en el monte Mjolnir, controladas por la A.T.S. de momento). A pocos se les ocurriría donde buscar últimamente, debido a la excesiva restricción en cuanto al acceso de algunas áreas que los gremios en pugna controlan. Y son los lugares ideales para entrenar con las bestias salvajes de los alrededores, e incluso para buscar esos metales.

Los lugares que en estos tiempos estarían disponibles, eran las montañas de Payon, donde estaba la academia de arqueros y las ruinas de la vieja ciudad fortaleza. Donde se dice que muchos objetos se pueden encontrar por ese lugar, pasando sobre los huesos y armas de los cadáveres de los que se dice que han vuelto a moverse debido a los experimentos con las ramas muertas que hace muchos años atrás, se ha estado realizando. Pero hasta la fecha, no hay evidencias claras al no haberse reportado movimiento alguno de los supuestos "muertos vivientes" de ese desolado lugar.

Pero no podíamos estar seguros de nada aquel día, por el hecho de que las perdidas humanas entre los soldados de primera profesión, han forzado al consejo real a reorganizar la mayoría de los grupos existentes. Aunque por lo general se podía abandonar algunos para entrar a otros, solamente cuando no tienen nuevas órdenes de trabajo alguno, pero esta vez, de ahora por delante, dejaría de ser así.

La escasez de personal, forzaría al consejo a organizar grupos "permanentes", a diferencia de hace unos días donde cada persona se reunía por decirlo así, "con quien mas le agradase". Comenzando por los grupos más grandes, sobretodo aquellos grupos que estuvieran organizados entre diez o más soldados de primera profesión y dos de segunda a cargo de la protección de estos durante su entrenamiento.

Comencé a sacar ese día la cuenta de cuantos éramos en total cuando me enteré de los planes que el consejo tenía ahora.

Estaba yo "unido" a este grupo, seguido de Sagail, Gunglian, Rouget y Saint. Los que desde que dejamos la academia de reclutas, son los lideres de este grupo de primera por ordenes del consejo, mas tarde por lastima debido a que era una obligación el estar dentro de un grupo que no superara las trece personas pero que tampoco fuera inferior a cinco, quedando solo yo entre los soldados disponibles, razón por la cual fui "elegido" por ellos por casi mera conveniencia, sobretodo por Sagail, quien es la persona que más detesta tenerme como parte de este.

Más tarde se habían unido Pinta, Hanna (a ella pensaban ir a buscar inicialmente, pero las ordenes del consejo habían llegado a las academias de cada profesión antes de lo previsto, por lo que estaba "mas cerca" para ellos).

Finalmente, se nos han unido Arke, Ellie y Rad. Aunque no formaban inicialmente parte de nuestro grupo, aprovecharon la oportunidad de prestarnos ayuda en aquellos días que estaba desarrollándose la batalla en la capital.

Maverick y Xavina, por el momento sus misiones y trabajos que les encomiendan, no se nos han revelado de ninguna forma, pero, como soldados de segunda profesión, se les había encomendado la protección de grupos como el que me encontraba yo. Teniendo la "suerte" de que no les desviábamos del todo en sus trabajos.

Aunque hasta después de finalizada la batalla, no habían recibido trabajos nuevos. Han ganado la amistad y respeto de Sagail, y viceversa. Al punto que han estado protegiéndonos en la mayor parte de nuestros viajes de entrenamiento. Quedando en Sagail la posibilidad de que continúe así hasta ser soldados de segunda profesión finalmente y poder proceder por cuenta propia.

Esta vez veríamos como serian formados los grupos de forma permanente, con solo una condición para llegar a reorganizarse:

Que "hipotéticamente" un grupo haya perdido una o dos personas en combate ya sea con bestias salvajes o contra soldados en sus misiones. Y que a la vez en otro grupo, hayan sobrevivido solo dos personas, esas dos, por petición al consejo, serian los reemplazos del primer grupo. Cosa de que se evite escasez de personal durante estos trabajos.

Últimamente eso ha ocurrido con frecuencia, por lo que con ello la hipótesis pasaría a ser un hecho probable ahora.

Aun había muchos soldados en recuperación, razón por la cual de ellos el consejo formaría nuevos grupos.

En nuestro caso, Ellie, como parte del grupo, aunque fue por poco tiempo. Las heridas que sufrió por los golpes recibidos hace cuatro días, la forzaron a dedicar más tiempo a su propia recuperación. Aunque con su habilidad de curación funcionó en su tratamiento, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de querer igualar y superar en fuerza a su hermana Hanna. Razón por la que decidió quedarse a entrenar en la iglesia ya sea para fortalecer sus habilidades curativas. Pero tampoco deseaba ser solo una molestia peleando. Así que decidió también dedicarse ahora por delante a entrenar en los campos alrededor de la capital, junto a otro grupo al cual sería asignada.

Con esa noticia que recibió Pinta, Hanna y Gunglian de ella. Dejó claro que no seguiría más en nuestro grupo. Aunque ellos quedaron de reunirse el día en que partiésemos a nuestro siguiente trabajo en señal de despedida y un posible reencuentro después.

Yo ese día, no pude siquiera alcanzar a despedirme del bardo. Era mi culpa el hecho de que aún estuviera en recuperación en las habitaciones del consejo. Convertido en una especie de "enfermería" debido a todo el equipo medico traído desde la iglesia, así como la incapacidad de llevar hacia allá a la mayoría de los heridos en recuperación. Debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

Una triste limitante de la habilidad de curación es el hecho de que solo heridas, cortes superficiales, fracturas de huesos pueden curarse. Y no los daños a tejidos u órganos vitales como el estómago, los pulmones o incluso el mismo corazón. Debido a la delicadeza de estos órganos y su incapacidad para repararse por si solos a diferencia de los huesos. Cuyo proceso de reestructuración gracias al calcio que el cuerpo humano no pierde fácil. Llegan a repararse.

En cambio un golpe de espada, o una estocada que llegue directo a un punto vital como el corazón o uno de los pulmones. Recién en un breve lapso de tiempo, la habilidad de resurrección de un sacerdote o un monje, podría salvarlos de una muerte segura.

En cuanto a resurrección, escuché hablar mucho de una hoja del legendario árbol Yggdrasil que podía imitar o incluso "mejorar" esa capacidad que posee al menos una vida entera de entrenamiento. Cosa que pudieron en un lejano pasado a algunos sacerdotes hacer uso de estas para salvar las vidas de las personas según el mito.

Una particularidad de esta, es que según este. Podía incluso de un cuerpo totalmente descompuesto. Regresar a la vida un cadáver desde sus huesos, hasta formar incluso un nuevo cuerpo. Si llegaba a combinarse en un ambiente y en proporciones correctas con la semilla misma del árbol yggdrasil y el fruto en conjunto.

Pero el misterio que hasta el momento desconozco, es el hecho de cómo la A.T.S., piensa seguir ese procedimiento, con los miles y miles de personas que sus experimentos han matado. Una vez que, a través de estos, logren encontrar el paradero del último árbol Yggdrasil en pie sobre la tierra.

Pero hay algo que siempre me ha inquietado. De poder regresar a la vida a un ser humano. Hasta su última pestaña, hasta sus últimas hebras de su código genético. Mediante un método que en mi opinión, es bastante poco ortodoxo. Seria semejante a lo que hipotéticamente Dios (como creyente, pero distinto a mis familiares) puede hacer con aquellos que según sus creencias, le han seguido incluso sacrificando su propia vida por amor a este.

Pero incluso así, ¿de que serviría reconstruir totalmente un cuerpo, y más aún darle vida, sabiendo que de por si desde el momento que ha muerto, dejó de ser esta misma persona que intenta este procedimiento regresar?

Me pregunto, si yo pudiera hacer lo mismo que este gremio, y con ello, regresar a todos mis seres queridos asesinados por la crueldad de mi padre para seguir con lealtad las órdenes de su gremio. ¿Podrían estos, continuar siendo las mismas personas que conocí durante mi corta vida una vez "resucitados"?

Personalmente, yo no lo creo. No creo que haciendo el mismo "molde" de una persona, y regresar su cuerpo inerte a la vida. Pueda con ello, traer de vuelta sus emociones, recuerdos e incluso sentimientos que provienen de la esencia de "esa" misma persona que fue un tiempo atrás antes de su hora de partida.

Yo no soy creyente en eso de las almas, pero pienso de momento, que hay un gran factor limitante (un tercero en este caso) en eso de la "resurrección" que este gremio piensa lograr para así crear su nuevo "edén" que tanto anhelan.

Terminando de recordar eso, comencé a observar como Rouget en esos días, comenzaba con cierta nostalgia, a acariciar su cabello. Ahora cortado, recordándome aquellos días que como recluta, me habían rapado la cabeza. Forzándome a esperar al menos un año entero, para recién recuperar mi cabello a como es siempre. Como tradición de la academia misma de que, _"si quieres algo, se digno de ello y gánatelo"_.

Sagail, estuvo observando durante esos días, la recuperación de Rouget. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Hanna y muchos otros acólitos y sacerdotes. La mayoría de los heridos durante esos días. Se recuperaron con gran rapidez. Al punto que pueden volver a portar una espada, un hacha, o un arco incluso.

El consejo, durante esos días, comenzó a hacer un análisis económico de los daños en la capital. Sumado también a la escasez de alimentos producida por los últimos ataques a los campos y granjas de los alrededores. Sumado a la contaminación de los suelos por las bestias del alcantarillado que tiempo atrás causaron daño extra a estos.

Aquella mujer que formaba parte del consejo. Durante esos días que me estaba recuperando, siempre la veíamos pasar por los pasillos del consejo, saliendo hacia las calles, cuya mayoría de los edificios han estado en proceso de reconstrucción hasta la fecha.

Siempre la observábamos salir y regresar anotando algo en un cuaderno que esta llevaba consigo. En señal de que investigaba algo.

Uno de esos días reuní algo de fuerza para seguirla. Observando con ello las cosas que ella anotaba sobre el estado de la capital. Así como el miedo entre las personas y el odio a la cada día más inminente guerra, acumulándose en estas. En la cual grupos minoritarios de civiles. Cuyo entrenamiento no supera al de un recluta. Han estado armándose en secreto en la oscuridad de los callejones. En señal de querer iniciar su propia lucha para dar solución a los problemas. Creyendo que la impotencia del consejo real, es la única cosa culpable de todos estos incidentes por culpa de los gremios en pugna.

Ella observaba con seriedad. Pero no con indiferencia la situación de la capital. Aunque la prioridad para el consejo en esos días. Era el sustento económico a nivel territorial de la población. Sobretodo en lo que alimentos se trata.

Durante muchos años, el reino de Rune-Midgard. Tiene la tendencia de comprar grandes cantidades de animales domésticos y de ganado, ya sea para crianza o para llevarlos directo al matadero. Desde vacas hasta los mismos peco-pecos.

Estos los traían desde territorios apartados al norte del reino. Sobretodo de territorios pertenecientes a la republica de Schwarzwald. Un ejemplo es el territorio de Hugel. Lugar donde sus vastos campos permiten el crecimiento de grandes cantidades de ganado. Y sus suelos poseen más que suficiente alimento para estos.

Pero desde que hay problemas económicos debido a los impuestos abusivos de estos gremios. Ya sea en dinero, alimentos para sus milicias. El reino de por sí ya no tiene dinero como para volver a pagar por más animales de crianza y ganado. Razón por la cual han estado comenzando a escasear.

Algo de interés entre lo que discutía el consejo, era el hecho de que también había una fuerte tendencia en la población de ser bastante "adicta a la carne de por si". Por el hecho de que llegaban en proporción a matar mas animales de los que las granjas criaban para comer. Razón por la cual se ha optado a la opción de la caza o la agricultura. Pero esta misma en menor medida. Debido a la poca capacidad de los civiles para trabajar la tierra y mucho menos, para comer frutos de la tierra en comparación con la carne.

El consejo no aspira ni tampoco desea que la gente deje de comer carne. Pero para que siga habiendo animales para matar y comer. Se necesita recurrir a lograr una especie de "equilibrio" de emergencia.

Ya sea por la falta de dinero para comprar a otros reinos o naciones, o por el hecho de que las propias fuentes de alimento del reino han comenzado a escasear.

Pero los campesinos han perdido todo deseo de trabajar las tierras. Debido a que como la mayoría de los alimentos que producen, tienden a ser "saqueados" por culpa del cobro de estos impuestos que cada gremio "a su medida" efectúa en cada territorio que esta bajo su control y ya consumado dominio.

Una idea que propuso uno de los miembros del consejo, era que el mismo reino debía ser capaz de producir "su propio alimento". En señal de que deberían planificarse económicamente de forma que la producción fuese dentro de este mismo. Pero sin que eso, llegara a implicar el perder sus relaciones comerciales con otros territorios. Debido a que esta medida, la harían de forma que pudieran tener recursos para auto-abastecerse como reino y así poder con el tiempo, llegar a regresar el comercio a como estaba en tiempos de cuando el rey Tristan III, no se había ido aun.

Para dar sustento a este plan de emergencia, ingeniosamente, quiso recurrir a la misma fuerza militar que poseía el consejo. Los soldados de primera profesión que aún restaban y continuaban entrenando en apoyo de los soldados de segunda profesión que conformaban su ejército.

Aprovechó el hecho de que estos jóvenes de primera profesión, sicológicamente hablando, estaban bastante exhaustos debido a las experiencias que vivieron en el alcantarillado y durante la batalla en la capital. Razón por la cual escudarían este trabajo que proporcionarían a estos como un "descanso" de la guerra que esta por estallar.

Valiéndose también del hecho de que, un factor estratégico importante puede presentarse a favor del consejo. Y es el hecho de que poniendo a la misma milicia al servicio del consejo, trabajando las tierras de los campesinos en asistencia de estos. Están en cierta forma protegiéndolos de los saqueos por parte de grupos independientes que sirven a estos gremios en pugna y de paso rondan los alrededores del reino abusando de sus propios poderes como autoridad y fuerza militar. Sobretodo el hecho de que estarían los soldados de segunda profesión protegiendo cada nuevo grupo de primera profesión que se organizarían de ahora por delante. Razón por la cual será más fácil para estos.

Otra de las ideas que este miembro del consejo propuso era que la razón por la que podía enviar a los soldados de segunda profesión en sus respectivas cantidades en asistencia de los de primera profesión. Era el hecho de que, como la capital ya fue victima de una batalla, y los soldados de ambos gremios habían cesado de momento el conflicto dentro de sus alrededores, podían arriesgarse a debilitar las defensas del consejo dejando solo a la elite restante a su disposición. Sobretodo debido a que desde el robo que hicieron a la iglesia uno de estos gremios, era señal de que la capital dejó de ser un blanco de importancia para estos gremios en pugna. Mas aún si el conflicto en estos momentos estaba desencadenándose en los territorios al sur del reino.

Pero uno de los doce miembros del consejo, preguntando sobre que harían con las bestias de los alrededores, las cuales estaban en un creciente número y cada vez más exaltados. Hizo surgir en el primero una confianzuda sonrisa.

El ya sabía que los soldados de primera profesión necesitaban entrenar, pero había cosas que en las academias no pudieron enseñarles. Y lo aprendieron de muy mala forma al experimentar de golpe los horrores de la guerra. Razón por la cual aprovechó el hecho de que en los territorios como Aldebarán y Payon, sufrían grandes problemas con las bestias salvajes de los alrededores, las cuales muchas de ellas se han vuelto agresivas, en señal de una amenaza que nosotros no podemos percibir por cuenta propia. Cosa que seria la clave para que los soldados de primera e incluidos los de segunda profesión, comenzaran un nuevo entrenamiento matando bestias que asemejarían en cierta forma la agresividad de un soldado de los gremios en pugna. Sumado a la posibilidad de que los soldados que tuviesen habilidades para fabricar armas como los herreros. Se valdrían de los restos de esas bestias para conseguir equipo, o crear los suyos propios.

Sin descartar con ello la posibilidad de encontrar cosas que hayan dejado caer algunos que otros soldados un tiempo atrás.

Sorprendido de cómo calculó las cosas este integrante del consejo, prefirió guardar silencio aquella persona que realizó la pregunta. En señal de que había conseguido las respuestas que necesitaba saber.

Terminada la gran propuesta (y nueva apuesta), el consejo decide aceptarla y proseguir ahora con la reorganización de los grupos de primera y segunda profesión (a cargo de la protección del primero) para poder realizar sus trabajos posteriores. Sin que estos afecten el progreso en el entrenamiento de estos.

En nuestro caso, perderíamos una soldado de primera profesión, en reemplazo de un soldado de segunda profesión. Pero con la particularidad de que, al llevar pocos días cambiada su profesión, permanecería dentro del grupo como reemplazo de la primera. Siendo Ellie en este caso quien seria reemplazada por esta.

Siendo justamente Remm, la amiga especial de Saint. Por el hecho de que ve en ella una especie de "maestro" por el hecho de que haya sido mas rápida que cualquier otra persona que conoció, para haber entrenado lo suficientemente duro como para convertirse en herrera y así, llegar a tener un mayor dominio con el hacha que el de momento puede tener.

Aunque el solo hecho de perder a su hermana y compañera de armas en el proceso de reorganización, Hanna aquel día de nuestra partida a Payon. Tuvo una triste despedida. Debido a que no solo se enteró de que ella terminó siendo reasignada a otro grupo que iba ser asignado a ir a trabajar en los territorios de Aldebarán. Sino también el hecho de que Ellie, encontró una carta de sus padres, diciendo que se vieron forzados a escapar de la capital y a buscar refugio con sus otros parientes en territorios apartados al reino. En señal de temor a la guerra que estaba por estallar. Dejándoles en su hogar, ahora abandonado, dinero, ropas y provisiones como para sobrevivir un periodo de tiempo. En señal de que ellos ansían poder volver a verlas algún día después de que este conflicto haya acabado. Y hayan podido sobrevivir hasta entonces.

Pidiéndole exclusivamente a Hanna que proteja a su hermana menor en aquella carta. Haciéndola sentir cada vez más inútil e incapaz de hacer algo por los demás. Razón por la que Pinta ese día, en la habitación donde Ellie, también entristecida por el hecho de tener que separarse una vez mas después de tanto tiempo entrenando separadas, y solo unos días reunidas de nuevo. Decidió quedarse junto a ellas desahogándose por el hecho de no volver a ver más a su familia. Y por el hecho de no saber siquiera alguna pista de donde y cuando estos la habían escrito.

Deduciendo Hanna con ello que de por si la batalla que estalló hace pocos días debió haberlos intimidado de tal forma que, por temor a que se preocuparan por ellos sus dos hijas. Decidieron escribir esa carta y con ello abandonar su hogar y tratar de cruzar la frontera de Rune-Midgard. A reunirse con el resto de sus familiares. Residiendo probablemente en los territorios de Schwarzwald.

Desde ese día, Hanna le prometió a Ellie, de que cuando se haya convertido finalmente en una soldado de segunda profesión, una sacerdotisa y con ello, en una medico dotada. Aprovecharía las ganancias que tuviese con los trabajos que realizase para salir del reino y dirigirse con ella a los territorios de Schwarzwald. En búsqueda de su familia, y con ello, de un nuevo hogar al que regresar.

Ese día, Ellie hizo un juramento, (cortando la carta en 2 partes) entre hermanas de mantenerse con vida como fuese necesario. Hasta ese entonces. Incluyéndose Pinta en este último. Jurando que con su espada protegería a Hanna a toda costa con tal de que se pudiesen volver a ver. Aunque su propia vida corriese riesgo.

Gunglian ese día, al escuchar en la puerta de la habitación el noble discurso de Pinta. De forma apática, le dice que no debería hacer juramentos que, al juzgar por la perpetuidad de la distancia en que el nuevo grupo de Ellie. Junto al grupo de Hanna. No podría llegar a cumplir debido a la posible duración de este cada vez más consumado conflicto bélico.

En ese momento, los tres observaron como Gunglian, devolviéndoles la mirada con frialdad. Mostraba su visión de las cosas. Su visión de la realidad.

Al observar el rostro de Pinta, le dijo que si tanto pensaba proteger a los demás. Seria mejor que desde ya dejara de perder tiempo en consolar el llanto inútil de las personas y que se enfocara en entrenar su cuerpo y mente de forma que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir el juramento que acababa de hacer.

Dando su propia promesa de que si no llegaba a cumplir su juramento de proteger a esas dos mujeres como espadachín y futuro caballero que pensaba ser. El iba a encargarse personalmente de que su juramento muriese junto a Pinta de no poder cumplirse.

Recuperando después del momento de seriedad su sonrisa burlona y sarcástica ante Pinta, le dijo que en todo caso, no esperaba que alguien tan inexperto y "sucio" como Pinta, llegara siquiera a protegerse a si mismo siquiera. Ocasionando con ello, una vez mas las rabietas de Pinta y con ello, sacando de la cama a Ellie y forzando a Hanna a sujetarle entre las dos a un enfurecido espadachín, sintiéndose insultado por el hecho de que en un momento de seriedad, se dignara alguien como él a burlarse de su lunar y de su falta de experiencia una vez mas.

Gunglian en ese momento comenzó a pensar en su hermano y en Rouget. Ya que él esperaba también hacerse fuerte cuanto antes para enmendar su fracaso de hace unos días cuando se enfrentó a mi padre. Pensando claramente que pudo haber muerto asesinado fácilmente por la espada de ese soldado de elite. Pero al ver lo patético que era de momento, empezó en esos días a tener cada vez más ansiedad de tener poder y un rango de importancia como soldado. De forma que nada ni nadie sintiese lastima por el. Y nunca más nadie, volviese a lastimar a alguien cercano a él. A menos que fuese pasando por su cadáver.

Aprovechando el dinero que tenían en esos días reunido, los cuatro (incluyendo a Ellie, quien se vio con fuerzas para vestirse y acompañarlos por las calles en su ultimo día juntos) decidieron visitar la armería de la ciudad, en necesidad de equipo debido a que los que poseían dejaron de ser útiles en su mayoría. Por el hecho de que algunos estaban rotos o incluso ya no le veían utilidad alguna si con estos no derrotarían a nadie en combate.

Ellie en este caso, quiso llevarse una maza con cadena. Por el hecho de que pensaba entregarle a Hanna su arma. En señal de que esperaba protegerla a la distancia. Aceptando el ofrecimiento de su hermana en el proceso.

Pinta y Gunglian estaban sorprendidos del hecho de que Ellie estuviera en condiciones de sostener e incluso, probar un arma pesada con un brazo solamente. Causando una sonrisa en Hanna, y diciéndole que no era necesario demostrarle que tenia fuerza para cuidarse sola. Comenzando a curar algunas heridas que se abrieron por la fuerza que hizo con su brazo. Puesto que termina casi golpeando a Pinta por el tono de sus palabras de desprestigio al físico de Ella, solo por no ser capaz de portar espada alguna, quedando en vergüenza ante Hanna y Gunglian de nuevo.

Ella sabía que era más fuerte físicamente que su hermana mayor. Pero su fuerza vital y mental era mucho menor a la de ella. Razón por la cual su habilidad de curación era mucho menos efectiva que la de Hanna.

Regresando a la entrada de la iglesia unas horas después de la compra de provisiones, mantos y capas para días fríos, armas entre otros objetos. Se despiden las dos hermanas con un fuerte abrazo. Mostrando ambas los rosarios que poseían de pulsera. Intercambiándolos en señal de que esperaban volverse a ver. Y de hacerlo, no importaría la apariencia que tuviesen. Se identificarían mutuamente por el rosario que cada una lleva en su mano derecha respectivamente. En caso de que los fragmentos de la carta se perdiesen.

Reafirmando Pinta en ese momento su juramento de que protegería a Hanna con su vida. Ellie muestra con ello una sonrisa entre su llanto, en señal de confianza en él. Incluyéndose Gunglian en ese instante de que si tenían problemas el par de inútiles. El se encargaría de protegerlos. Sintiéndose más fuerte que Pinta en ese momento, y ocasionando otra rabieta en él al ver lo presumido que Gunglian era.

Regresando a la entrada de la sede. Ellie finalmente volvió a su habitación en la iglesia para esperar a su nuevo grupo. Confiando que la protección de su hermana mayor estaba en buenas manos, así como la protección de ella misma al haber recibido equipo con el dinero que su hermana adquirió de sus padres al registrar su casa, ahora completamente abandonada.

Encontrándose rato después en el camino a Saint, alegre y ansioso de presentar a nuestra nueva compañera de armas, Remm, la herrera principiante.

Al ver el rostro de Pinta en ese instante, comenzó a reírse de forma en que termina casi tirada en el piso. Comenzando a preguntarle Saint y Pinta qué era tan gracioso. Pero apenas tranquilizándose, voltea su mirada hacia el rostro de Pinta y vuelve a reírse. Ocasionando el enojo de Pinta por el hecho de que se estaba riendo de su lunar en la cara.

Una vez más Pinta comienza a ser sostenido por Hanna y esta vez con ayuda de Gunglian debido a que una vez más reacciona de mala forma por el hecho de que no soporta que se burlen de su lunar. Insistiendo que lo soltasen, para así darle una lección a esa herrera de no burlarse de su lunar en la cara.

Antes de poder hacer nada, ella toma un martillo de madera de su carro y golpea a Pinta en la cabeza. En señal de que se tranquilizara. Diciéndole que si con ello no lo hacia, podía optar a un martillo mas grande y de acero que guardaba en su carro.

Sumado a una mirada cómicamente siniestra, Pinta comenzó a asustarse de ella apenas fue amenazado por ella de recibir una golpiza. Tranquilizándose rápidamente en su temor.

Saint trató de calmar a los dos volviéndolos a presentar por los nombres con los que eran conocidos. Motivando en ese momento. Que Remm dijera a viva voz cuales eran sus propósitos en la vida al presentarse, recordando una personalidad idéntica a Pinta. Por decirlo así, casi una versión "femenina" del mismo.

Ella como herrera novata, espera aprender a poder trabajar con cualquier metal que encontrase en sus viajes y con ello producir bienes y cosas que ayudasen a la gente.

A ella, le molestaba bastante el hecho de que su profesión fuera solo ejercida con fines armamentistas. De hecho no soportaba el pensar que tendría que ser forzada mas adelante a producir y forjar armas que podrían acabar con sus seres queridos e incluso con ella misma más tarde. Todo en relación a la guerra le molestaba, incluso el hecho de que ahora las bestias salvajes han comenzado a atacar sectores y pueblos pequeños sin poder descubrir las "razones" de estas.

Pero tampoco podía evitar el hecho de que el forjar armas era la base de su profesión. Por lo que ella también esperaba convertirse en la mejor forjadora de armas del reino, y así poder vender los objetos que fabricase, para así producir su propia fortuna.

Aprovecharon ese instante para sentarse en unos bancos cercanos al puente de ingreso a la sede del consejo. Donde Remm comenzó a contar su vida personal de cómo llegó a parar a la milicia del reino y cual era su meta en la vida.

Remm no dejaba de contar a Hanna y a Pinta que ella fue criada por personas que pertenecían netamente a la clase social económicamente pudiente. Debido a que sus padres de por sí como tradición familiar. Han heredado un gusto por la invención y la creación de cosas a base de un sinfín de metales con los que trabajaron durante sus vidas. Surgiendo su riqueza, con la venta de los productos que surgieron con el sudor de sus propias manos.

Pero a pesar de todo el dinero que obtenían, eran unas personas que no aspiraban a lujos económicamente hablando, de por sí eran muy humildes en personalidad, al punto que nunca le revelaron a ella los lujos que podían haberle dado durante su niñez. En temor a que fuese criada como una niña rica mimada mas. Pero en lugar de eso, fue criada con bases muy cerradas en su modo de vida. Priorizando más la educación de ella y el afecto verdadero de sus padres.

Razón por la cual nunca pidió ni tampoco recibió lujos, debido que aprendió con el tiempo a crear las cosas con sus propias manos e imaginación.

Sacando de su bolsillo su primera invención de cuando niña, una diminuta figura de madera con la forma de un cachorro. La que ella, con una cuchilla fue tallando y formando de un trozo de madera que su padre le dio.

El siempre le decía a ella junto a su madre, quien siempre corregía cada cosa que ella hacia, hasta perfeccionarlas. Los padres entregaban las bases, las "herramientas" y la "materia prima". Pero siempre ha dependido de ella formar el producto final. Aunque reconoció que por el hecho de que la gente (a diferencia de ella) sabia que pertenecía a una familia acaudalada. Razón por la cual no tuvo una feliz estadía en la academia de reclutas cuando quiso convertirse en soldado y así, llegar a ser lo que hoy en día era por el momento.

Ella a diferencia de muchos, espera retribuir a sus padres por todo lo que hicieron por ella el día en que pueda crear su propia fortuna y haya logrado sus sueños.

Razón por la que trata de ir siempre pensando en qué cosas podría crear a base de qué objetos. Cosa que motivaba a Saint a querer seguirla siempre, en señal de admiración.

Remm comenzó a tener una mirada bastante perversa hacia Pinta. Juzgando por la conducta que tenía. Lo veía como el sujeto de prueba "ideal" para sus invenciones. Comenzando a reír sola en un momento. Ocasionando la mirada de unos extrañados Gunglian, Hanna y Pinta sobre que podría estar pensando.

En lugar de eso, Saint no paraba de sonreír frente a ella. Por el hecho de que estaba según él pensando alguna posible "genialidad" como herrera que era.

Observando el rostro y ropas de Remm. Algo cortas y ajustadas debido a la temperatura de los hornos y calderas en los que como herrera suele trabajar. Pero eso solo tendía a llamar la atención de miradas indiscretas. Razón por la que ella se ponía un manto encima los días que no estaba en algún taller trabajando.

De manera que nadie le observara con demasiada detención su cuerpo. Por muy "bien formada" que fuese a sus 19 años de edad. Eso último por haber sido erotofóbica durante su adolescencia.

Algo que llamaba la atención de muchos, era el hecho de que, al igual que Ellie, su cabello era completamente teñido de un azul brillante, y era casi igual de largo que el de ella, solo que la forma en que se lo tomó fue desde abajo en dos largas colas.

Sus ojos eran casi del mismo color que su cabello, solo que estos eran de un azul mas oscuro.

Por un momento cuando la miró con detención Hanna, llego a ver un parecido a su hermana menor. Al punto de llegar a ver una posible imagen de cómo se vería años después.

Lo mismo llegó a pensar Pinta en un momento. Llegando casi a confundirla con ella pero con otro peinado.

Mientras ellos estaban entreteniéndose compartiendo ideas, sueños y experiencias con la nueva miembro de nuestro grupo. La cual parece haberse establecido de lleno. Yo estaba en el interior de la sede, observando desde una de las torres al grupo en el que estaba Pinta. Escuchando en ese momento detrás de las paredes, las voces de los miembros del concejo, los cuales discutían sobre que grupos irían a trabajar en Aldebarán y cuales se dirigirían a Payon.

Al escuchar mi nombre/apodo, y número de identificación tras las paredes. Al momento en que comenzaron a nombrar quienes irían a Payon. Supe inmediatamente que tendría que dirigirme hacia el sur. Donde probablemente mi padre estaría enviando sus tropas en rescate de los soldados de la A.T.S. que huyeron al desierto de Sograt, con destino a Morroc.

Decidí apartarme del lugar para avisarle a Maverick. Quien estaba aún en enfermería cuidando de su hermana Xavina. A quien le acariciaba mientras tanto su cabello pelirrojo.

Al escuchar esto tanto Maverick como un molesto Sagail. Por el hecho de que tendría que ser el compañero de armas de una escoria de persona como yo (una vez más). Comenzaron a preparar sus cosas ahora que ya estaban recuperados de sus heridas. Al menos, la mayoría de ellas.

Rouget, comenzando a molestarse un poco por el hecho de que se tratara a mi persona con tanta discriminación. Se acercó a mí para preguntarme si me encontraba mejor. Recordándome el día en que nosotros nos enfrentamos a mi padre.

Le respondí que me encontraba ya mejor, pero le dije que mejor se preocupara ella misma de sus propias heridas, ya que la misión de acabar con mi padre para vengar a mi familia, era una tarea que me pertenece solo a mí por derecho y deber.

Ella no aceptó las palabras que le dije, debido a que antes de que yo estuviera listo para matarlo. Ella ya tendría cortada la cabeza de mi padre en sus manos.

Claramente los ojos de ella a diferencia de los míos. Parecían tener mucho más rencor de lo que yo tenía en el fondo de mí ser.

Pero había algo que a diferencia mía, podía ayudarla. Ella, nunca ha estado sola. Nunca ha estado completamente sola a diferencia de mí. Espero que Sagail pronto pueda sanar su corazón lleno de odio y rencor. Por que en mi caso, yo no tengo a nadie a quien recurrir.

Este día quise despedirme de Nathalia. Pero por lo que vi, ella sigue sin poder ni mucho menos la intención de recordar algo siquiera sobre mí. Siguió mirándome con indiferencia. Al punto que era casi imposible que llegara a extrañarme en alguna ocasión.

Observando a su grupo. Estando bajo la protección de varios soldados de segunda profesión, ella seria asignada a ir a los territorios del norte con su grupo a entrenar. Razón por la cual a diferencia de sus compañeros de armas. Yo realmente no le importaría si llegaba a caer muerto cualquier día en cualquier lugar.

Ese día, tuve una despedida bastante amarga. Ella seguía preguntando porque me preocupaba tanto por ella, según sus palabras, afirmaba no conocerme siquiera. Mostrando el hecho de que cambió abruptamente su memoria con el entrenamiento que tuvo.

Yo mismo me he estado preguntando ese día, de que me sirve preocuparme tanto por las personas, si estas, ni siquiera han estado conscientes de tu preocupación, como para recordarte siquiera.

Quisiera saber si realmente las cosas que he podido hacer para salvar a mis compañeros de armas, habrán valido algo para ellos realmente, o solo trato de llenar mi soledad, pensando que alguien se llegaría a preocupar por mi.

Desde el momento que soy arquero, la profesión más pobre y menos respetada socialmente entre todas las existentes en la milicia. He estado condenado a estar y sentir en carne propia la soledad. No importa si trabajo junto a un grupo compuesto por miles de personas. Ninguna de ellas sabría, ni mucho menos les importaría, ni en lo más mínimo, mis problemas. Razón por la que estaré siempre solo.

La única cosa que me queda en esta vida, son mis sueños y mi odio a una sola persona. Mi corazón nunca más podrá ser llenado con un cariño y afecto como mi familia me lo entregó una vez. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, será capaz de regresarme lo que mi propio padre, la persona que mas quise y ahora la que mas odio, me arrebató para siempre.

Realmente me apenó bastante el hecho de no ser siquiera recordado por quienes fueron un tiempo cercanos a mi. Es como si todo lo hubiese hecho mal sin siquiera haber hecho alguna cosa siquiera. Razón por la cual nunca me voy a apreciar por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte o inteligente.

Las personas se acercan a uno cuando saben que pueden encontrar protección y afecto supuestamente de esa persona. O por lo menos fingir afecto y con ello tratar de apegarse a esta ya sea por interés económico o por interés social.

Pero yo, nunca he cumplido con esos requisitos. Ni por fuera ni por dentro. Razón por la cual siempre estaré solo. Para los miembros de mi grupo. Solo soy una persona que ni mi nombre tiene valor. Por el hecho de que ni siquiera, puedo recordar mi propio nombre.

La única cosa que tengo para sobrevivir durante mi siguiente entrenamiento, serán mi arco, mis flechas, mi daga y finalmente esta hoja de cadena. Que es la única cosa que quedo de mi familia.

Cuando finalmente Maverick, Xavina, Sagail y Rouget prepararon su equipo. Salimos de la sede con las órdenes de dirigirnos a Payon para nuestra misión que tenía por escrito los detalles de esta:

_Por órdenes del consejo real de Rune-Midgard, los grupos que poseen este documento, poseen la estricta orden de dirigirse a la ciudad de Payon, ciudad principal del territorio en lo que forestación y agricultura se trata._

_Como el territorio es constantemente controlado por grupos de soldados pertenecientes al gremio de Dragons of Vigrid. Estos han sido responsables de una colosal escasez de alimentos para la población del reino. Debido a que a través de sus abusivos impuestos en dinero y especias, los campesinos de ese sector se han visto forzados a tener que pagar los impuestos del gremio en base a lo que sus suelos hacen crecer._

_Razón por la cual, tanto por abuso de impuestos, como por pobreza absoluta de animales ya sea de crianza o de tiro. Los campesinos se han visto cansados y sin ansias de trabajar. En base a las crónicas y reportes por parte de soldados de segunda profesión, al servicio del consejo al que vosotros, han tenido el privilegio de servir. Que han ido a investigar la situación de ese territorio que inicialmente, era controlado por la academia de arqueros. Situación que no lo diferencia mucho de la realidad que ciudades como Aldebarán. Bajo el control de la A.T.S. esta viviendo._

_Siendo claras las ordenes de nuestro selecto grupo de personas. Aquellas que están contenidas dentro de este documento que a cada grupo se le ha de asignar._

_Los objetivos primarios de su nuevo trabajo son:_

_prestar apoyo con servicio comunitario a los campesinos que trabajan la tierra en los alrededores de la ciudad de Payon. Protegiéndolos por consiguiente de cualquier ataque o saqueo por parte de los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid y cualquier clase de organización enemiga de nuestro reino. eso también incluye el protegerlos de las bestias salvajes que rondan a través de los bosques, debido a que como la gran mayoría de los sectores de cultivo, están por lo general rodeados de los bosques. La fauna salvaje tiene la tendencia de destruir los cultivos de los campesinos. E incluso en su salvajismo, atacar a los mismos con tal de conseguir comida. Por lo que será prioridad el acabar con las posibles amenazas del sector que les toque trabajar. Cuyas especificaciones se encuentran en las páginas siguientes del texto._

_Durante esos meses, estarán bajo el control y autoridad de los dirigentes de la ciudad. En representación del personal del consejo. Como no existe mucha información sobre el estado actual en el que se encuentra la ciudad, es posible que durante su entrenamiento en la academia de arqueros, sean llamados en algún momento al palacio de la ciudad o por los mismos civiles que se dirijan a la academia para recibir nuevas solicitudes de trabajo. Una vez completados estos. Han de regresar inmediatamente al consejo real para nuevas instrucciones._

_En caso de que una batalla entre gremios estalle en los alrededores de la ciudad. Cumplir la orden de no involucrarse directamente en esta. A menos que esta llegue a afectar a la ciudad misma. De ser así, acudir de inmediato en la defensa de los civiles. Pero sin perder de vista la prioridad de proteger los sectores agrícolas del territorio._

Dadas estas ordenes, el consejo real también tenia escrito un plan en el que involucraba el tener que investigar durante nuestro entrenamiento y servicio a los campesinos. Alguna posibilidad de que, en el territorio de Payon. Exista alguna fábrica donde se puedan procesar alimentos de forma que se puedan abastecer a las tropas del consejo y también a la misma población de la capital. Desde que no hay suficientes alimentos en esta misma para alimentar a la población restante tras la batalla.

Realicé dentro de mi escrito una copia exacta del documento con la primera gran orden que el consejo me había dado durante este tiempo como trabajo. Esta iba a ser la oportunidad que buscaba para entrenar en tierras donde uno puede convertirse en arquero. Y donde el entorno natural, permite un rápido desarrollo de los sentidos de la vista, la precisión con el arco y flechas y finalmente, las bestias salvajes de por ahí. Al estar en estos días siendo un problema para los campesinos, permiten ser una parte importante de este nuevo entrenamiento. El cual me dejara cada día mas preparado, para cumplir mi venganza contra mi padre.

Una vez reunido el grupo ahora reorganizado de forma permanente, comenzó la marcha hacia la entrada sur de Prontera.

Yo junto a Pinta, Hanna y Gunglian, comenzamos a observar hacia atrás. Pensando en un momento los compañeros que dejábamos atrás. Y con ello, quedamos en la duda si podríamos volverlos a ver otra vez algún día.

En mi caso, pensaba en aquella chica llamada Nathalia. El hecho de que ni siquiera hubiera recibido un adiós de parte de ella. Era señal de que no tenía memoria alguna de mí. Cosa que cuando volteaba mi mirada hacia la ruta que llevaba a la entrada sur, cuyas calles. Ya limpias y reparadas de los daños. Mostraba un aspecto de tristeza, recordando los ojos claros y su cabello gris.

Más que nada, por el hecho de no ser un recuerdo para nadie, ella no era la única amistad que perdí, pero era la única que pensé que me quedaría siquiera.

Dejándome una sensación que a mí, me hace sentir como una persona "innecesaria" en este mundo.

Pinta y Hanna, con el apoyo de Gunglian, quien con sus manos en los hombros de ellos, trataba de darles ánimos y que confiaran que Ellie, estaría bien sea donde fuese a estar. Recordándoles el hecho de que estaría dentro de un grupo que la protegería. Aun mas sabiendo que es necesitada como medico.

Observaba a Maverick, quien no dejaba de apegarse al lado de su hermana menor, Xavina.

Entre sus cabellos rojos, la sombra cubría casi totalmente sus ojos. Dejándole en la incertidumbre de que podría estar pasando por su cabeza. A pesar de que ya habían pasado los días. El trauma parecía persistir en ella. Aunque a pesar de su estado, trataba de mantener una sonrisa frente a su hermano. En señal de que no quería causarle dolor ni pena a nadie por su estado. Mucho menos preocupación. Terminando más en lo contrario, al no poder engañar a su hermano con sus falsedades.

Pero en lugar de eso, Maverick, fingió creerle todo. Cosa de que tratara de sanar por si sola. Pero evitando dejarla desprotegida en caso de cualquier peligro más adelante.

Comencé a pensar en mi otra nueva misión. No la que nos dio el consejo, sino la que el bardo me dio en señal de que confía en que pueda hacer su trabajo. El de poder mostrar la realidad del reino a través de las crónicas y textos que vaya recopilando en el camino. A través de una lista de contactos que estaba registrada en uno de los cuadernos que me entrego.

Personalmente, no encuentro honor ni gloria en estar peleando una guerra que a mi poco me concierne realmente. Pero si esto llega a ser la única forma de cumplir mi sueño de escribir. Pues aceptaré los riesgos. Los cuales prácticamente sobran.

En estos momentos, para llegar a mis metas. Lo encuentro "un mal necesario".

* * *

_Mientras nuestro grupo estaba saliendo finalmente de la capital, los grupos de Natalia y Ellie se irían al norte. A defender los territorios de Aldebarán con el propósito de que los gremios que abusan de una autoridad que realmente no les correspondía. Dejen de cometer atrocidades y así pisotear los derechos humanos de los habitantes del reino._

_Pero de lo que realmente se tendrían que cuidar de ahora por delante. Era de que en las peleas. Se dejaran dominar por sus propias emociones, como lo fue en mi caso y en el de Rouget. Sobretodo si estarían defendiéndose de un Gremio como la A.T.S. los cuales pelean sus guerras no solo a través de fuerza bruta. Sino también ejerciendo un daño sicológico en sus victimas a través del terror y destrucción que algunos experimentos que dan inicio. Suelen terminar en tragedia. Debido a las bestias y demonios que surgen de las extrañas ramas que han estado usando._

_Por otra parte, Arke, Zelena y Lavian. Estarían dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que nosotros. Pero esta vez irían en un grupo aparte y no uno improvisado como el que se formó durante la última batalla ocurrida._

_Rad ese día fue de las pocas personas que realmente quiso empeñarse a levantarme el ánimo un poco. Debido a que el pudo ver en cierta forma el dolor que sentí al haber perdido a una amiga, sumado al rencor que le tenia al soldado de la A.T.S. que era mi padre. Cosa que el siempre piensa que debe ser reemplazado por una sonrisa. Cosa que con su magia espera lograr._

_Razón por la cual aprovechó de contar algunas cosas que hizo durante los días que estaba descansando. Desde las bromas pesadas que hacia a Arke y a Saint con su magia. Hasta los chistes malos que con Maverick llegaron a improvisar para pasar el rato. Entre otras cosas que me hicieron sentir importante para el grupo. A pesar del desprecio que tenían a mi profesión y en el caso de personas como Sagail, a mi persona._

_Nos fuimos de la capital con el sol de mediodía. No sin antes que fuese a detenerme por unos minutos para subir a la meseta donde estaba la planta que regué hace unos días._

_Desde que la había encontrado agonizando de sequedad a la planta. Quise subir para asegurarme de que había muerto por falta de agua. Pero no fue así._

_De hecho parecía totalmente resucitada gracias a solo un poco de agua que pase a regar en ella. Observaba que sus hojas habían crecido también desde la última vez. Lo que me sorprendía, era que adoptaban según la sombra que tuviesen distintos patrones de colores sus hojas, quedándome bastante atrás de mis compañeros de grupo. Quedándose a observar solo Rouget, Sagail, Gunglian y Pinta. Quienes también al ver lo que observaba. Se vieron extrañados por lo que podría ser esa planta realmente._

_Algo que noté, era el parecido que tenían las hojas de esta planta con la de la cadena que llevaba puesta. Pero por lo que vi, no era más que mera coincidencia._

_Mientras me maravillaba un poco por cosas tan sencillas como el hecho de cómo esa planta que regué con un poco de agua. Haya sobrevivido casi milagrosamente ante el calor del sol de verano. Los vientos de guerra se habían extendido ahora justo al sector de los territorios de Payon. Debido a que Dragons of Vigrid se esta reagrupando ahora que lideres como Ayla y Sergei, están de vuelta para preparar un nuevo ataque. Solo que esta vez seria pensando en un lugar mas cercano a las minas de los montes Mjolnir. En este caso serian los castillos de Geffen. Por la gran proximidad a estos._

_No sin antes recuperar a sus tropas de los daños recibidos tras la última batalla. Sin mencionar que aún tenían que dar caza a los soldados de la A.T.S. que huyeron a Morroc por extrañas razones al saber que les salía más a cuenta que regresar a la capital. Así como defender sus castillos de los perseguidores y de los grupos que iban en rescate de estos otros._

_Esa tarde en la capital. Muchos decían que una figura blanca se vio sobrevolar Aldebarán y ahora Prontera. Con un extraño propósito, esa figura alada. Comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de los destrozos de algunas calles de la ciudad. Así como observaba a lo lejos como las personas estaban actuando últimamente tras la sangrienta batalla._

_En cambio desde Yuno, los Sabios comenzaron a investigar una vez dentro de la biblioteca el libro de Ymir. Así como otros textos con tal de averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos últimos días. Debido a que una extraña aura negra. Ha estado cubriendo algunas áreas de Rune-Midgard así como de otros territorios y naciones. Todo esto desde el inicio de los experimentos de la A.T.S. los cuales no descartan la posibilidad de que hayan roto algunos sellos donde Odin encerró a sus más grandes enemigos tanto de él como de la humanidad misma._

_La otra figura alada. Negra en este caso, no mostró más indicios de movimiento más allá de la isla donde estaba el antiguo templo de Odin. Ahora no mas que una montaña de escombros. Debido a las guerras y cataclismos naturales. Los sabios cada día investigaban con más temor e incertidumbre, de lo que pasaría a futuro._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

  
_


	16. RO Memories Chapter XVI

**Viaje a Payon, perros de guerra por el desierto.**

**

* * *

  
**

Han pasado dos días desde que partimos de la capital en dirección a Payon. Razón por la cual también nos vimos forzados a tomar un camino aun más largo, con tal de evitar la zona de guerra que justo al tercer día de viaje, comenzó a formarse debido a que la A.T.S. finalmente lanzo un nuevo ataque a los castillos de Dragons of Vigrid. Mas que nada con el fin de crear una distracción para abrirse un paso al desierto y sacar de ahí a sus camaradas con tal de regresarlos a los castillos del norte. No sin antes dar inicio a otros planes que tienen por ese desolado lugar

Durante todo el recorrido de nuestro nuevo grupo a través del desierto. Encontrábamos incontables restos de huesos de animales entre las casi interminables dunas del lugar. Sin mencionar algunos de humanos, ahora menos que carroña para las aves de los alrededores y de los lobos del desierto.

Tratando de en lo posible, no llegar a adentrarnos demasiado en el desierto, debido al riesgo de quedar igual que algunos cadáveres que encontramos por este.

Tampoco esperábamos adentrarnos demasiado en el bosque. A lo lejos podían verse algunos humos que indicaban que una batalla había estallado una vez mas entre la A.T.S. y Dragons of Vigrid. Por lo cual era muy posible de que, si optábamos por tomar la ruta mas "corta". Existía un gran riesgo de llegar a involucrarnos en la batalla. De forma de terminar muertos bajo las flechas y espadas de ambos bandos.

Razón por la cual la única ruta que pudimos tomar, y la más segura en este caso para nosotros, era el ir rodeando tanto el bosque como el desierto de Sograt. A través de un río que dividía ambas áreas casi por completo.

En el camino, había muchos cadáveres de soldados tanto de la A.T.S. como Dragons of Vigrid. De los cuales Sagail y Rouget, matando a los lobos que estaban devorando la carroña. Encontraron unas armas que aún estaban en excelente condición como para dejarlas al sol oxidándose. Recogiéndolas de los descompuestos cadáveres al sol sin remordimiento alguno.

La única cosa que pude hacer por algunos de esos cuerpos, fue terminar de enterrarlos en la ardiente arena del desierto. Causando cierto asco y desprecio por parte de mi grupo. Y yo, al escuchar las criticas por el hecho de querer darles al menos un entierro digno a los caídos en combate. Como si eso me fuese a servir de algo. Yo les respondí que por lo menos eso era mas digno que lo que Sagail y Rouget han estado realizando con los cuerpos que encontramos.

Al decirle que hasta los muertos se darían cuenta de que lo que hicieron no era más que robar. Silencié a Sagail de forma que se guardó los deseos de golpearme para cuando llegáramos a Payon. Ocasionando una risa a carcajadas por parte de Pinta, distrayendo la atención de Sagail, preguntando quien le permitió al chico "sucio" reírse de algo que no le concernía a el. Apuntando a su lunar una vez más.

Ocasionando una gran rabieta en Pinta. Al punto que casi todos los demás miembros del grupo, tuvieron que sostenerle esta vez debido a que el calor lo hacia sentir mas rabia todavía y estaba cansado de que le siguieran insultando por el lunar que tenia en el rostro.

Maverick mientras observaba eso último con Xavina. Estaba mirando hacia el cielo despejado sobre el desierto. Rezando tontamente por que cuando este trabajo terminara, la ganancia de dinero valiese todos los minutos que tendría que seguir soportando los descontroles y peleas entre los del grupo de Pinta y Sagail.

Apenas terminé el entierro de los cadáveres, con ayuda de Hanna. Quien después aprovechó de desinfectar mis manos con medicinas y hierbas. Por el riesgo de contraer alguna enfermedad y contagiar con ella al grupo por el camino. Le pedí disculpas a Sagail y a Rouget por la agresividad en mi forma de hablar. Mis razones eran simplemente por que yo no tengo tantos deseos por destruir a estos gremios como ellos lo ansían.

Aceptando las disculpas Rouget. Dijo que a la próxima si llegaba a robar, que por favor no la reprochara por ello. Debido a que no estamos en lugar ni en tiempo para reprochar las acciones de cada uno. Mientras que Sagail, dijo que no necesitaba las disculpas de un parasito de persona como yo.

Mientras hubiese gente como yo viviendo en este mundo. El estaría dispuesto tanto a destruir a los gremios que ocasionaron todos los problemas que el reino tiene como a las personas que solo viven para sentir odio y desear venganza contra los demás.

Saint y Remm por el camino, aprovecharon de sacar agua del río. Aunque no fuese bebible del todo. Mas tarde intentarían purificarla con la magia de fuego que Rad, (aprovechando la temperatura por el desierto). Sumado a algunas medicinas con que Hanna podría mezclarlas. Podrían con ello ayudar a cualquier miembro del grupo que en el camino tuviese sed o estuviese herido.

Rad, por el calor que el sol de mediodía ocasionaba por el desierto. Lo forzó a tirarse a si mismo una esfera de agua que, en su deseo de refrescarse, terminó empapado y con ello, sin deseos de querer seguir avanzando por el desierto. Debido a que eso a largo plazo, le despertó más deseos de agua.

Mientras mas avanzábamos, se hacia cada vez mas imposible el ir sacando agua del río constantemente. Debido a que el terreno por el cual iba el caudal del río, terminaba por ir formando mientras más marchábamos, un extenso cañón, por el cual solo podríamos llegar a cruzar si había un puente cerca. O en su defecto, llegar hasta donde se encuentra la desembocadura del río en el mar. Con un gran riesgo de no llegar ni a la mitad del camino.

Gunglian comenzó durante la marcha por el desierto a revisar los papeles que guardaba dentro de mi bolso. Siendo cargado en el carro de Saint.

Con el interés de saber los detalles del trabajo. Observó uno de los párrafos del documento que no llegué a prestar mucha atención. El cual decía que teníamos el plazo de una semana para llegar a la ciudad de Payon. Por lo cual si llegábamos al menos con un día de atraso al lugar donde se nos asignaría nuestro lugar de entrenamiento y trabajo. La paga posterior a éste, seria un tema de debate.

Razón por la cual al decir esto a los oídos del grupo. Comenzó a recordar que tuvimos bastantes retrasos en el camino. Ya sea por entrenar con algunas bestias salvajes que intentaron atacarnos. O por evitar adentrarnos en el bosque. Por el riesgo de encontrarnos con soldados de Dragons of Vigrid que pudiesen atacarnos.

Contando con los días que estuvimos en la capital comprando provisiones y preparando nuestro equipo. Llevábamos un total de cinco días ya. Cuando los demás grupos ya habían llegado hace dos días a la ciudad de Payon. Evitando así correr el riesgo de involucrarse en la batalla entre gremios que, hasta la fecha, no ha terminado.

Comenzando Sagail a culpar a Saint y a Remm por la demora excesiva que tuvieron para recién alistar su equipo y reunir dinero para provisiones a través de lo que vendieron en la capital. Continuando por culparme a mi por el hecho de haberme detenido a observar una estupida planta según el. Que no tenia caso alguno que le hubiese dado agua. Ni que fuese algo especial según el como para que yo me hubiera preocupado por ella.

Sin mencionar también todas las veces que, cada vez que nos encontrábamos con bestias agresivas como los lobos del desierto. Por culpa de mi temor a lo que estos podrían hacerme. Motivaba a estos a atacarnos debido a que "olían" el miedo. Retrasándonos aun más por mí culpa.

A pesar de las críticas que Sagail me daba, pretendí no responderle. Debido al gran riesgo de que el quisiera matarme en el camino si lo llegaba a desafiar.

Llegando después de varias horas de una agotadora caminata a través del desierto, a través de los inertes huesos de animales totalmente secos por el calor.

Observamos un puente, que unía justo los dos extremos del cañón. El cual daba a parar directo hacia Payon. Simplemente el camino más corto que podríamos utilizar para llegar.

Maverick en ese momento nos señaló que por esa ruta llegaríamos en menos de doce horas a las puertas de la ciudad de Payon. Razón por la cual se nos adelantó junto con Xavina. Quien además de sentir calor, estaba algo mareada debido al cansancio que tuvo al ser quien mató a la mayoría de los lobos que nos atacaron momentos antes.

Antes de que siquiera cruzara la mitad de este. Sagail en ese instante, observó que por ahí se notaba con mayor claridad los humos de guerra cuyo origen estaba mas adentro del bosque. Gritando casi sin pensarlo que se detuviera.

Siendo su boca tapada de golpe por Rouget, Maverick se detuvo y al observar el humo, se regresó inmediatamente a donde nosotros. Dándose cuenta del riesgo que muchos de nosotros podíamos correr al avanzar a través de la zona de guerra.

Dando la orden Maverick de que todos nos tirásemos al ardiente suelo inmediatamente, y a la vez repitiendo la orden Sagail. Pinta pensaba querer ir a luchar con tal de llegar a la ciudad.

Pensando que el entrenamiento que tuvo matando lobos le daría mas que suficiente fuerza para ello. Pero Hanna y Gunglian, jalándolo de las cuerdas que ataban su manto al cuello, lo hicieron caer de boca al suelo con tal que obedeciera la orden.

El silencio de unos minutos después del grito de Sagail en nuestro grupo. Nos permitió escuchar solo el viento que cruzaba a través del cañón por el cual colgaba esa serie de puentes. Escuchando también el sonido bastante leve de algunas espadas que nos indicaban que la batalla entre gremios aun continuaba.

El silencio se rompió de forma bastante discreta una vez que nuestra atención pasó ahora a la voz de Maverick.

Diciéndonos de que si llegábamos a cruzar por ese puente. Estaríamos dando directamente con los castillos fronterizos del territorio de Payon. Donde seguramente, siendo el camino más corto de todos a la ciudad que podríamos disponer. Era más que obvio que podríamos terminar muertos en el camino debido a que aún no estábamos equipados como para pelear ni defendernos de ningún grupo armado de esos gremios. Por debilitados que estuviesen.

Sagail dijo que perfectamente podría cruzar con Rouget así como él y Xavina con sus habilidades para ocultarse y avanzar camuflados a través de las hierbas del bosque, evitando el fuego y el acero de cada arma que llegase a cruzarse en el camino de ellos.

Pero Gunglian le recordó a Sagail que a diferencia suya. Los demás del grupo en el que estaba. No teníamos esa capacidad como para acortar camino a la ciudad. Y mas encima era obligación llegar con el grupo entero. Sea o no con días de retraso.

Ocasionando una mirada de frustración en Sagail, mirándome con desprecio una vez más. Empezó a llegar a la conclusión de que hubiera estado mejor en un grupo donde solo hubiese personas de su tipo de profesión. Pero por desgracia. El necesitaba la capacidad de cada integrante del grupo. Ya sea la capacidad de su hermano para pelear como la de Saint, Pinta y Remm. Como las habilidades de manipular elementos en el caso de Rad. Y las habilidades de curación de Hanna.

Reafirmando lo innecesario que era para el grupo según el, al no ser ni siquiera mencionado por alguna utilidad que pudiera prestarle. Consiguiendo solo un reproche diciendo que también por desgracia era necesario llegar aunque fuese con gente inútil. Apuntándome obviamente a mí en ese momento.

Sagail estaba ansioso de que por una vez me armara de valor y odio hacia él como para que le atacase y así pudiera darle motivos para matarme. Pero el hecho de no reaccionar como el quería. Lo molestaba aún mas de lo que ya estaba por tenerme como compañero de grupo.

No soportaba que fuese tan débil, y a la vez tan blando con los demás. Y que a la vez guardara tanto odio solo para una persona en especial. Prefería más que hubiese sido más como Pinta. Quien al mostrar su personalidad abiertamente así como su carácter. Era señal de que no tenía rencor y odio en su cabeza. Al menos, no al nivel que Rouget, yo e incluso él tenemos.

Ganándose en el acceso al puente, comenzó a observar directo al bosque. Al no notar señal alguna de alguien con pretensión de cruzar este. Quiso de una vez por todas tratar de sacar ese odio que había dentro de mí, lográndolo de la siguiente manera.

Diciendo que mi personalidad y actuar tan reservado y pacifico le daba la razón a mi padre para haberme desechado como hijo. Captando con ello mi atención, Comenzó a sonreír imitando la mirada que mi padre solía mostrarme.

Comenzando a sacarme de quicio por las palabras que decía de mi. Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más ansioso de querer sacar su cuchillo y acabar conmigo de una vez.

Diciendo que esa personalidad tan blanda y débil que tenia. Esa amabilidad prácticamente inútil en estos tiempos de guerra. Era la razón por la cual mi madre (reduciéndola a perra) y mi hermano murieron asesinados por mi propio padre. Diciendo que todo eso había ocurrido por mí culpa.

Y el hecho de que ni siquiera tuviese un nombre verdadero. Sino el nombre/apodo de Foca. El cual el mismo inventó en alusión a lo torpe, despistado, débil, imbecil e inútil que me consideraba. Finalmente logró una de las cosas que tanto esperaba, sacarme de quicio.

Finalmente comencé a mostrar mi verdadero carácter frente a él. Comenzando Sagail a sorprenderse un poco al principio. Debido a que esa cara solamente la he llegado a tener delante suyo en Prontera todo este tiempo.

Era la primera vez que veía tanto odio en mi rostro como para llegar incluso a ponerse a la defensiva inmediatamente.

Pensando en sacar su cuchilla para atacarme. Inmediatamente herí a Sagail con dos flechas que disparé contra él.

Quedando lastimado su brazo derecho, no alcanzó a desenfundar su cuchillo. Y golpeé completamente su rostro con mi puño izquierdo. Furioso por el hecho de que le estuviera dando la razón a la persona que mas odio en esta vida. Por todo lo que hizo.

Tambaleándose por el golpe. Notó un gran aumento en mi fuerza desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos a puño limpio en la capital. Alegrándose de que al fin tendría un encuentro interesante. Con gran agilidad. Comenzó a evadir y bloquear cada gancho y golpe que intentaba darle en su cara.

Quedando arrinconado en una palmera por el camino. Antes de que volviera a prestarme atención y volver a tener su guardia en alto. Recibió otro golpe en su mejilla derecha. Cayendo derribado a la sombra del árbol.

Mirando bajo la sombra de la palmera, a mi rostro, ensombrecido por la luz del sol, con unos ojos que de por si mostraban mi deseo de matarlo en ese instante.

Maverick, Xavina y los demás. No pretendían hacer nada. Debido a que eso podría o no resolver de una vez por todas nuestras diferencias.

Pinta en cambio, no soportaba ver a Sagail peleando contra mí. Razón por la que pensaba intervenir, pero fue sostenido por Gunglian, Remm y Saint. Quien en frente de Pinta, movió su cabeza en señal de que no debían intervenir.

Sagail comenzó por primera vez a tener algo de miedo por lo que podría llegar a haber hecho en ese instante.

Antes de que me preparase a darle otro golpe mientras estaba en el suelo. El pensaba provocarme aún mas diciendo que con la fuerza que tenia como arquero jamás llegaría a herir a mi padre siquiera. Que todo este tiempo. No había tenido mayores razones para seguir viviendo.

Según él, ni siquiera me quedaba un nombre o apellido real con el que poder identificarme. No me quedaba absolutamente nada. No era más que un desecho de mi padre que ya no servia para nada.

Levantándose solo para una vez más recordarme la mirada demencial de mi padre.

Estuve a un paso de golpearlo de nuevo. Pero fui sorpresivamente detenido por un golpe que Rouget me propinó en el rostro. Cayendo al suelo arenoso y ardiente del desierto.

Sorprendido tanto yo como Sagail por la intervención de ella en la pelea. Volví en si para observar disgustado desde el piso como Sagail se reía de mi desgracia.

Volteando la mirada sonriendo hacia Rouget, ella le golpea en su rostro con mucha más fuerza que conmigo. Cayendo al piso de un solo golpe también.

Ahora Sagail realmente comenzó a sentir miedo, debido a que no era mi mirada la que lo aterraba, sino una que mostraba aún más odio que la mía. Una mirada de sangre que Rouget, bajo la luz del sol. Sus ojos reflejaban un único deseo de matar a mi padre.

Levantando a Sagail del cuello de sus ropas, le dijo que no volviese a tratarme como si mi padre hubiese tenido la razón. Por que todo por lo que pude haber pasado según ella podría ser tanto o igual que lo que pasó ella. Por lo que no aceptaría ningún insulto más. Por que si lo hacia. Seria ella misma quien lo matase.

Sagail se quedó en el suelo sin habla alguna por lo que veía en Rouget. Volteando su mirada hacia mí, que también estaba sorprendido por la reacción de ella. Así como todo el grupo que no se dio cuenta de cómo se acercó hacia nosotros dos para detenernos. Me ordenó que nunca más me atreviese a atacar a Sagail. Porque sino, seria según ella su segundo objetivo después de mi padre.

Levantando a Sagail del suelo, hizo que por primera vez el comenzara a tener algo de tacto con gente como yo. Solo desde el momento en que fue golpeado por una persona cercana a él, con problemas similares.

Me levanté del suelo, observando en silencio como Rouget volvía con el grupo. Cuyas miradas estaban estupefactas por lo que ocurrió recientemente.

Cruzándose una vez mas mi mirada con la de Sagail. Solo el viento en ese instante, junto con los pasos de Rouget a través de la arena, eran los únicos sonidos que prestábamos atención alrededor del desierto

Sagail comenzó a pensar en lo que podría estar pasando por mi cabeza. Pero no con ello, iba a dejar de sentir odio a mi persona. Por el hecho de que ni siquiera lo que hizo para provocarme, basto para darme a entender bien siquiera.

Mirando al suelo por un momento, luego con uno que otro balbuceo. Me pidió disculpas por haberme sacado de quicio hace un momento. Aceptándolas mientras recogía mis cosas del suelo.

Era la primera vez que, aunque no fuese tratado como un amigo. Fuese por lo menos tratado como compañero de armas siquiera. Por lo que le pedí disculpas por haberle golpeado hace un momento. Pero mientras se acercaba una vez mas al puente para observar los árboles del bosque, al otro lado del cañón. Pareció no haberme escuchado.

Maverick se tranquilizó al ver que por fin nos habíamos detenido gracias a la intervención de Rouget. Pidiéndole a Hanna que usara su habilidad de curación para sanar los brazos y rostros mío y de Sagail.

Pinta se alegró que la pelea no haya llegado a mayores. Por lo que ya no era necesario que siguiera siendo sostenido por Gunglian y Remm.

Xavina le dijo en ese momento que a veces los problemas cuando no pueden solucionarse con palabras. No ha sido necesario la violencia de las armas para

Que se llegue a un buen final. Sino la fuerza propia de uno mismo dentro de una discusión "entre hombres", según ella.

Pero Rouget, criticando esa visión de ella de las cosas. Le dijo que ningún tipo de violencia era realmente lo más adecuado para dar fin a los conflictos. Por que de por si la violencia, sin importar el tipo. Sólo irá generando mas violencia y con ello, odio y sufrimiento en los involucrados dentro de esta.

Pero ella no decía esto ultimo, pensando que era alguien digno de darle esa clase de consejos. Cuando de por si era mas agresiva de lo que sus palabras en ese momento mostraban. En comparación de lo que hizo hace unos momentos.

Xavina notó eso ultimo en Rouget, razón por la cual realmente quería evitar la violencia de cualquier tipo. Pero en estos tiempos. Cada día es más y más difícil lograrlo. Cosa que de alguna forma motivo a retirar de Xavina esa visión de las cosas.

Sagail, una vez curado y vendado de su herida, comenzó a observar a nuestro alrededor. Pensando que tal vez mas al sur de este cañón, habría otro puente por el cual poder cruzar sin tener que correr mayores riesgos.

Observándome, me dijo que esta vez tendría que mostrar mi valor como soldado si quería tener siquiera su respeto. Para ello tendría que dejar de sentir miedo y atacar a las bestias agresivas del camino de la misma forma que lo hice con él. Y si era posible, sin piedad alguna.

Aceptando la opción Maverick, recordó que mas al sur había otro puente por el cual cruzar, pero el área estaba testada de serpientes venenosas y lobos del desierto. Por lo que seria bastante difícil el lograr cruzar. Pero prefería mil veces esa opción que enfrentar a seres humanos que nos matarían apenas nos viesen.

Repentinamente, Rouget nos alertó apenas observó salir del otro lado del cañón, entre los árboles, un grupo de caballeros montados sumado a una lluvia de flechas que venían detrás de ellos.

Protegiéndose con sus escudos, el grupo de jinetes corría desesperadamente a través del puente, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Mientras algunos caballeros morían ante la lluvia de flechas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Maverick nos dio la orden de darnos a la fuga, que ayudaran algunos a tirar de los carros de Saint y Remm. Porque en esos carros estaban todas nuestras provisiones y cosas, razón por la cual no podíamos dejarlos.

Xavina pensaba ayudarnos a hacer tiempo distrayéndolos. Desde arrojar piedras hasta arriesgar su vida atacándolos directamente. Maverick no aceptaba eso y nos forzaba a apurar el paso.

Antes que ellos cruzaran la segunda mitad del cañón a través del puente, nosotros nos habíamos alejado de este de forma que pudimos observar como los jinetes se dirigían a pleno desierto, perdiéndose entre las dunas.

Juzgando por el color de las ropas, eran caballeros pertenecientes a la A.T.S. Pero no podíamos determinar si se estaban retirando. O si estaban realmente planeando dirigirse a algún lugar del desierto. Sabiendo que el calor del día era lo suficientemente alto como para matarlos de sed.

Pero, los humos de guerra continuaban desde lo profundo del bosque. Razón por la cual se podía concluir que la batalla aun no había terminado.

Pero al alejarnos del puente. Eso no nos mantuvo seguros por mucho tiempo. Inmediatamente los cazadores que estaban disparando a matar a los caballeros, se habían percatado de nuestra presencia desde el otro lado del cañón. Razón por la que comenzaron a cruzar los puentes para darnos caza.

Desde una gran distancia, las flechas se nos venían encima de nosotros. Razón por la cual no podíamos siquiera darnos tiempo para contraatacar.

Era una tropa de cerca de quince cazadores y una mujer caballero. Al ver como se nos acercaba a nosotros mientras corríamos desesperadamente para evitar las flechas, note algo familiar en el rostro de esa mujer.

Mis ojos empezaron a mostrar mi nerviosismo cuando me di cuenta que era Tsuki. Una de los caballeros que formaban parte de la primera línea de ataque de Ayla. La francotiradora con la que me había encontrado días atrás durante la batalla en Prontera.

Pero parece que no tendría tiempo siquiera para aclararle que no éramos enemigos suyos. El solo hecho de estar cerca de sus territorios, era excusa suficiente para atacarnos y querer matarnos.

Durante la persecución, Maverick nos ordenó separarnos. Una vez más, nos vimos forzados a dividirnos en grupos distintos.

Dando la orden de que intentáramos ocultarnos entre las dunas del desierto más al oeste. Aunque corriésemos el riesgo de morir atrapados y perdidos en estas. No veía alternativa ante las flechas que caían sobre nosotros. Hasta que una logró dar en la espalda de Maverick. Hiriéndolo mientras corría.

Veíamos como Tsuki y la tropa de cazadores, unos cuantos pasos más atrás de ella. Intentaban llegar hacia nosotros frenándonos el paso a través de las flechas que disparaban hacia nosotros.

Muchas de esas flechas estaban cargadas de un veneno que iba poco a poco cortando la circulación de la sangre a medida que se adentraba en ésta.

Hanna pensaba dirigirse a donde estaba Maverick, mientras nos ocultábamos detrás de una duna, usando incluso los carros de Remm y Saint como escudo.

Sagail pensaba arrojar piedras apenas se acercaran lo suficiente. Pensando que eso los detendría. Pero estaba muy equivocado. Había demasiados como para intentar siquiera una locura así.

Detrás de nosotros había dos rutas, una se dirigía directo al segundo puente que cruzaba el cañón. La otra era arriesgarse a cruzar el desierto, de forma de que nos perdiesen de vista y así pudiéramos tener que solo lidiar con el calor excesivo de este.

Rápidamente, Maverick, mientras echaba algo de medicina en su espalda para cortar el veneno un tiempo. Hizo dividirnos de la siguiente forma.

Pinta, Sagail, Hanna, Xavina, Rouget, Gunglian y yo. Tendríamos que dirigirnos al desierto. Pensando que era más fácil para nosotros soportar el calor que lidiar con las flechas de los cazadores.

Para que no nos perdiésemos demasiado, la única medida de orientación que nos dio era que, el sol se ponía justo al suroeste del desierto, mientras que el cañón estaba al este.

Rápidamente nos dividimos y nos fuimos corriendo desierto adentro. Cosa de perdernos entre las dunas mientras las flechas todavía nos caían.

Cayendo herido esta vez Sagail y Pinta. Revolcándose entre las dunas al haber sido heridos en piernas y brazos.

Siendo cargados por Gunglian y por Rouget. Todos nos apartamos de la mitad al mando de Maverick. Recordándome el hecho de que él no dijo quien estaría al mando de este grupo mientras nos alejábamos del lugar.

Antes de salir corriendo lejos. En una maniobra rápida. Hanna descargó toda su fuerza mental para aumentar nuestra velocidad y agilidad al correr. Cosa de evitar las flechas con mayor facilidad.

Maverick, quedándose con Remm, Saint y Rad. Decidieron correr el riesgo de aprovechar la velocidad extra. Adquirida con la fuerza mental de Hanna, para correr a través de los pasillos rocosos del cañón. Aprovechando las bestias que escapaban con ellos para perder a sus perseguidores entre estas.

Justo, una manada de plumíferos de gran tamaño. Conocida como peco-pecos.

Estaban cruzando el cañón con el motivo de ir río arriba por agua. Pero al ver que las flechas iban también hacia ellos. Decidieron escapar también.

Al ver que Tsuki se les acercaba, Rad. En un rápido movimiento, aprovechó el calor del día para preparar una muralla de fuego justo en el estrecho pasillo.

Para asegurarse de que no les seguirían atravesando estas. Creo varias murallas más por el camino. Permitiéndoles escapar y mantenerse cubiertos entre las bestias que corrían junto a ellos.

Tsuki, al ver que no podía cruzar demasiados muros por riesgo a morir quemada, ordenó a su tropa de cazadores a dividirse también en dos grupos.

Dirigiéndose unos ocho de regreso al puente. Con tal de asegurarse que los caballeros que hace unos momentos huyeron al desierto. No intentaran cruzar de nuevo para ayudar a sus camaradas en plena batalla.

Mientras el resto la seguiría a ella a través del desierto. Con el fin de encontrarnos y darnos muerte.

Rápidamente, se alistó junto con su grupo para comenzar la persecución de los "perros del desierto".

Nosotros no estábamos demasiado lejos de ella. Por lo que no había mucho tiempo para detenernos a pensar en como volver al cañón. A pleno sol de medio día, casi lo único que pensábamos era en huir de las flechas y de la mujer jinete.

A nuestro alrededor, con el calor del sol, entre el colosal mar de dunas del desierto. El cansancio de correr se nos hacia notar a través de nuestro sudor.

Hanna, con un dolor de cabeza colosal por la excesiva cantidad de sol sobre ella. Le hacia cada vez más querer gastar las raciones de agua en su bolso solo sobre su cabeza. Pero por no querer perjudicar al grupo. Continúo caminando hasta desmayarse y caer en la ardiente arena.

Pinta, al observar esto, cansado y herido. Se dirige cojeando hacia ella. Levantándola del suelo, y colocando su propio sombrero sobre ella. Decide intentar cargarla en su espalda. Pero ella, curando sus quemaduras al tocar el suelo, observaba a pinta intentando llevarla en sus hombros, notó que apenas podía andar por si solo por una flecha incrustada en su pierna derecha.

Diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que podía andar sola. Decide arrancar la flecha de la pierna de Pinta, y cierra rápidamente la herida con su habilidad de curación.

Dándole las gracias por su caballerosidad. Al querer prestarle su sombrero para resistir el sol sobre su cabeza. El resto del grupo llegamos a pensar que se habían olvidado de este y de nuestros perseguidores. Al ver como Pinta se había sonrojado. Mas que por el calor, por la ternura que mostraba la sonrisa de Hanna en señal de agradecimiento por su caballerosidad.

Xavina, molesta por cómo Pinta y Hanna se detenían solo para descansar. Pone su pie sobre la cabeza de Pinta. Diciéndole que no había tiempo para niñerías y si nos quedábamos parados. Terminaríamos siendo encontrados por la mujer caballero y sus cazadores.

Molestándose Pinta, le grita que deje de pegarle como si nada. Pero ella dice que dejará de hacerlo sólo cuando de una vez por todas actuase según la edad que debe tener.

Pero no se detuvo en eso, agregó Sagail que cuando estuviese "limpio" dejarían de maltratarlo Xavina y Remm. Enojándose finalmente este y persiguiéndolo a través de las dunas.

Hanna y Rouget, observaban sorprendidos como llegaban a olvidarse del calor con estupideces como esas. Razón por la cual Gunglian tomó por la espalda a Pinta para que dejara de perseguir a su hermano. O terminaría abriendo las heridas que Sagail tenia en sus brazos y piernas.

Al ver esto, Hanna decide inmediatamente, con ayuda de Rouget, arrancar las flechas de las piernas y brazos de Sagail. Que comenzó a sentir dolor apenas llegó a fijarse de ello.

Cerrando las heridas con tal de que no perdiese mas sangre. Deciden tratar de ir rápidamente hacia donde pensamos que nos llevaba de regreso al cañón.

Observando a mí alrededor. En la altura de las dunas. Que nada nos perseguía por los alrededores. Encontré seguro tratar de regresar.

Pero como no había líder en esta parte del grupo. Ninguno quiso detenerse a escuchar mi propuesta. Y continuaron adentrándose en el desierto. Pensando que así nos aseguraríamos de que Tsuki no nos siguiese.

El calor del desierto no dejaba de estar en nuestra contra. Al punto que finalmente tuvimos que ceder ante nuestra necesidad de agua y bebimos toda el agua que nos quedaba. Quedándonos incluso así sedientos.

A medida que pasaban las horas, nuestros pasos por el desierto se nos hacían cada vez más torpes. Comenzando algunos como Hanna, Pinta y Xavina a caerse en el camino. Forzándonos a tener que cargarlos en nuestros hombros.

Esto me hacia recordar aquellos días que mi padre, cuando era niño. En aquellos meses que iba a ser entrenado por él, me dejaba tirado en el desierto por varios días. Siempre dejándome en la cuerda floja entre la vida y la muerte. Por deshidratación y por desesperación por el calor abrasador.

De haber sabido que esa clase de atrocidad no se la hacían a cualquier persona. Hubiese preferido la muerte, en lugar de recibir un entrenamiento tan inhumano como ése. Sin mencionar que el hecho de mi ingenuidad. Llegó al extremo de querer soportar toda esa clase de torturas como parte del entrenamiento. Pensando que lo haría sentir orgulloso con ello.

El ardiente sol, con cada paso que daba, me hacia recordar cada instante, cada minuto, que cuando aun vivía con el. Sufría bajo estas temperaturas extremas.

La insolación presente en los rostros de mis compañeros, así como la resistencia al calor se veía cada vez más débil. Sobretodo por parte de Pinta y Gunglian. Al ser los que mas peso cargan en cuanto a vestimenta. Sin mencionar lo poco acostumbrados que estaban a andar por el calor abrasador del "mar de dunas" del desierto de Sograt.

La testarudez y orgullo al no querer mostrar debilidad ante nadie de nosotros, era lo único que los mantenía en pie frente al calor.

Habiendo logrado avanzar a través de pasos que, ya a rastras. Nos permitieron llegar a una pequeña formación de rocas. Tuvimos que detenernos a las sombras de allí. Debido a que el calor ya no nos permitía seguir avanzando. Sin mencionar que Pinta y Gunglian ya habían caído rendidos finalmente. Por lo que yo, Sagail y Rouget, tuvimos que arrastrarlos a la sombra de las rocas. Ocurriendo lo mismo en el caso de Hanna y Xavina, por mucho que se negaba ella de que le ayudara.

Finalmente en una sombra por donde podíamos descansar. Podíamos observar como el desierto levantaba furioso masas de arena a través del ardiente viento que rozaba el suelo en plena luz del día.

Con contadas provisiones para enfrentar el calor del día. Teníamos que desde la sombra de las rocas, cada uno realizar la vigilancia de las dos aperturas que tenia esa formación. Solo en caso de que nos estuviese esperando algo o alguien.

Sagail se mostró levemente sorprendido, al igual que Rouget, por la capacidad que tuve para resistir el calor e incluso haber cargado a nuestros compañeros fatigados y sedientos por el calor y la insolación.

Aunque no quiso admitirlo. Prefirió decir que no estaba tan mal para un idiota como yo. Aunque Sagail y Rouget. Desde que comenzaron a entrenar hace cerca de un año en el desierto de Morroc. No había pasado día alguno en que hubieran tenido que soportar el calor y la furia del desierto. Aunque era una sorpresa para ellos que alguien tan enclenque como yo. Fuera capaz de soportar temperaturas extremas como esta.

Rouget decía que tal vez esto ya nos estaría sirviendo como parte de un entrenamiento. Si lo viéramos en el sentido de que, desde que éramos reclutas. Nos ponían a prueba ante cualquier adversidad, dentro de los límites de cada profesión respectivamente.

Observábamos a nuestro alrededor que no había mas que arena y el sonido del viento rodeando las rocas en las cuales nos ocultábamos del sol. No había señal alguna de que Tsuki o alguno de su grupo de cazadores nos estuviese siguiendo.

Mientras nos refugiábamos del calor del desierto, para sanar las heridas de Pinta y Sagail. Teníamos que permanecer constantemente con la guardia en alto. Debido a que las bestias salvajes que rondaban por el lugar. Ya sean los lobos del desierto o los mismos insectos agresivos que atacan todo lo que consideran "comestible". Perfectamente podían atacarnos y ponernos en peligro de morir. Empezando justo con un grupo de escorpiones que andaban por el desierto. La sola sangre que se olía de parte de las heridas de nuestro grupo, era más que suficiente para llamar la atención de estas bestias. Poniéndose justo delante de nosotros en pleno sol, en posición de querer empezar su ataque.

Poniéndose delante mío Rouget. Me dijo que debíamos tener especial cuidado con el veneno ponzoñoso de sus aguijones. Una de las razones por la cual los venenos que portan las cuchillas y dagas de ladrones y asesinos, es por el hecho de que el veneno lo extraen justo del liquido semitransparente que poseen esos aguijones.

Era el momento oportuno de que comenzara a dispararles ahora que todavía estábamos a una distancia prudente de esas bestias. Recogiendo las flechas que sacaron de las piernas y brazos de Sagail y Pinta. Decidió entregármelas para usarlas contra esas criaturas.

Recordándome lo que Sagail dijo, de que solo si mostraba mi valor ante ellos, ganaría el respeto que tanto necesito. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Empecé a prepararme para disparar de dos flechas en dos. Cosa de matar a la primera a los escorpiones. Debido a que no esperarían una segunda descarga.

Acercándose rápidamente el primero. Se puso justo en donde las flechas lo atravesarían. Ocurriendo tal y como lo esperaba.

Disparándolas con gran fuerza, el acero de las flechas se incrustó en el cuerpo del escorpión. Frenando su paso casi inmediatamente apenas las dos flechas desgarraron sus interiores. Muriendo en el primer ataque.

Quedando solo el otro, este intentó acercarse hacia nosotros rodeándonos a gran velocidad, esquivando el impacto de algunas flechas que le disparaba. Logrando alcanzarle a atravesar su cuerpo con una tercera que dispare.

Aunque estaba herido, el escorpión aun tenía energías como para seguir acercándose. Pero en lugar de eso. Se alejo de nosotros. En señal de retirarse.

Creyendo que ya se habían acabado los problemas, observe a una Rouget con los ojos cerrados por frustración. Diciendo que lo peor que pude haber hecho hasta la fecha. Era dejarlo escapar. Esto no había terminado según ella. Ahora que se escapó la alimaña. Vendrá con muchos más consigo. Comenzando a ponerme nervioso en ese momento.

Al ver que Sagail y Pinta estaban durmiendo para sanar sus heridas bajo la sombra de las rocas, mientras Hanna usaba lo que quedaba de agua para limpiar las heridas que les quedaban sin cerrar.

Gunglian, algo recuperado del calor. Volviendo a colocarse sus protectores en los brazos, se alista a la Defensa junto a Rouget. Al igual que Xavina. Quien estaba aprovechando algunas piedras que estaban por el suelo. Con tal de ayudarme a evitar que se acercaran a los heridos y a nuestra única medico.

Observando como desde las dunas, se acercaba una colosal fila de escorpiones, noté que muchas flechas no me sobraban para contener el avance de todos. Incluido el escorpión que dejé escapar. El cual a paso torpe, se acercaba hacia nosotros junto a su grupo de criaturas de su misma especie. En señal de buscar venganza.

Un leve rugido que escuchamos por parte de este ultimo. Fue como una señal que hizo a los demás escorpiones a acelerar su paso a través de la ardiente arena del desierto.

Comenzando a disparar mis flechas con la mayor precisión posible. Solo fallé los primeros disparos. Comenzando a acertar una y otra vez en los cuerpos de cada criatura. Recibiendo el apoyo directo de Xavina, quien se las arregló para tener un montón de piedras en uno de sus bolsillos. Rodeando a pleno sol a la masa de escorpiones que se dirigía hacia nosotros y lanzando piedras de distintas formas y tamaños cosa de llamar la atención de estos.

Al ver que ella ponía su propia vida en peligro, decidí ayudarla disparando rápidamente de a dos flechas a los escorpiones que se le acercaban sin que ella lo notase. Mientras corría furiosa a través del desierto.

Sacando una de sus dagas envenenadas. Decide hacer probar algo de su propio veneno a los escorpiones. Saltando cerca de algunos separados de la masa con rapidez. Y atravesándolos rápidamente con su daga. Evitando ser tocada por los aguijones de estos.

Mientras iba acabando con cada uno de los escorpiones, en un momento de desesperación, me vi. Forzado a probar algo que no había intentado con anterioridad. Creyendo que podría funcionar. Me arriesgué a sacar cinco o más flechas de mi saco/mochila.

Apenas siendo capaz de sostener adecuadamente las flechas con la punta de mis dedos, y tensar el arco al mismo tiempo. Apunte como pude a la masa de escorpiones que estaba cada vez más cerca de nosotros. Disparando por primera vez, algo que entre los arqueros lo conocíamos como _**"ducha de flechas".**_ Hice caer estas entre la fila de escorpiones.

Al ver que mi primer uso de esta habilidad fue casi inútil. Empecé a notar que mis flechas se acababan. Debido a que Saint guardaba en su carro mis pertenencias y las provisiones que había comprado. Incluidas las demás flechas que necesitaba para este momento. Llegando a frustrarme.

Sin muchas opciones, al ver que no acababa con todos los arácnidos. (Los escorpiones poseen ocho patas, razón por la cual están en esa categoría) desesperadamente iba disparando a cualquier blanco que estuviese cerca mío. Llegando a estar uno de ellos al lado mío. Dispuesto a saltar encima mío. Pero es cortado en dos por la espada de Gunglian, quien con su escudo, pensaba hacer frente a los aguijones venenosos de los escorpiones.

Rouget, sacando una nueva arma que había comprado. Una navaja de gran tamaño, comenzó a atacar a los escorpiones con precaución de no ser tocada por los aguijones. Recibiendo ayuda de las piedras de Xavina en el momento que las filas de escorpiones ya estaban sobre nosotros. Alejándolos de mí como para disparar las flechas que me quedaban.

Creyendo que estábamos ganando. Roguet dijo claramente que esto recién estaba comenzando. Que observara atentamente al escorpión que había herido momentos atrás. No se había movido más de cuando dio la señal de que sus contrapartes nos atacaran. En señal de que esta esperando "refuerzos".

Xavina, quien en pleno sol de medio día, comenzó a observar detrás suyo. Observando otra gran fila de escorpiones acercándose hacia nosotros. Al punto que casi descuida su guardia por completo cuando un escorpión, decide atacarla por la espalda, esquivándolo rápidamente y cortando su cola mientras aun estaba terminando su salto. Quedando indefenso ante la estocada que atravesaría su cuerpo y con ello, le daría fin a su vida por parte de ella.

Comenzó a pedirnos a gritos que por favor Sagail y Pinta se despertaran luego y nos ayudaran. Forzando a Hanna, consciente de que estaba al lado de la masacre, a acelerar el paso y cerrar sus heridas aun mas rápido.

Pinta y Sagail habían en ese momento despertado de su descanso. Debido a que gracias a las habilidades de curación de Hanna. Pudieron cerrar sus heridas y así, evitar poner sus vidas en riesgo al perder mucha sangre por las flechas que los habían alcanzado.

Pinta, al ver como Rouget y Gunglian peleaban. Estaba desesperado por poder levantarse a ayudarlos luego. Pero Hanna le insistió que se quedara quieto, al igual que Sagail. O sino no daría mas de dos pasos para que se abriesen de nuevo sus heridas.

Sagail, al ver como Gunglian y Rouget se esforzaban por mantener a raya a los escorpiones, y como yo trataba de apoyarles con las flechas que me quedaban con tal de que no se les acercaran. Comenzó mientras estaba sentado recuperándose, a sacar de sus bolsillos extraños sobres con algunos ungüentos que había estado guardando desde hace algunos días. En caso de que tuviese que lidiar con el veneno de esas criaturas. Recordando que lo principal en un soldado que mata a través de venenos. Es saber como contrarrestarlos también.

Comenzando a mezclar algunas hierbas verdes molidas con algunas más de las que tenía guardadas en su bolsillo. Evitando desesperarse. Mientras Hanna no lo observaba y Pinta estaba mirando hacia mí y los otros peleando. Comenzó a envolver las cosas una vez mas entre los trozos de papel donde los contenía y los guarda en el bolsillo. Sentándose y observando con una tranquilidad extraña a simple vista hacia los escorpiones que se acercaban. Mientras no dejaba de apretar con su mano derecha, la nueva daga que había encontrado. En señal de usarla apenas una de esas alimañas se le acercase.

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros de donde estaba librándose nuestra lucha contra la furia del desierto. Una Tsuki, completamente exhausta de caminar junto a su tropa de cazadores a través de las dunas. Se detiene por un momento a pensar y observar el cielo despejado.

Montada en su Peco-peco. El animal aprovecha de echarse del cansancio por el calor. En señal de que no le quedaban muchas energías para continuar.

Al notar la reacción de este. Tsuki, notando a sus camaradas exhaustos también por el calor. Comenzó a observar el ardiente sol del desierto.

El verlo con sus ojos entreabiertos, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos. Llegó a pensar que seria demasiado difícil. Que fueran capaces unos jóvenes soldados de primera profesión, de andar por el desierto, sobreviviendo al calor de este.

Razón por la cual dedujo que probablemente intentarían reunirse con la otra fracción de su grupo en algún momento. Así que, por la seguridad de sus camaradas y de ella misma. Regresarían al acantilado y organizarían dos nuevos grupos para dar caza a todos nosotros. Sabiendo que estábamos divididos en dos partes.

Un grupo de cazadores iría a través del rocoso valle del acantilado por donde Maverick, Rad, Saint y Remm habían escapado. Mientras que ella misma, al mando de otra parte de su grupo, rodearía el valle, refugiándose del sol a través de la sombra de las rocas. Cosa de esperar en un determinado punto de este el regreso de nosotros por el desierto, así como poder acabar con los que se esconden en el valle.

Creyendo que nosotros pertenecíamos al enemigo. Estaba determinada a acabar con todos nosotros. Razón por la cual. Tal y como fue preescrito, procedió su grupo como ella lo planeó.

Avanzando un grupo de ocho cazadores y cazadoras a través del valle. Mientras el resto la acompañaba a través del desierto. Rodeando de una cierta manera el otro puente de ingreso al bosque de Payon.

Maverick estaba en esos momentos curando sus heridas como podía. Sin mencionar el veneno de una de las flechas que terminó paralizando su brazo izquierdo.

Afortunadamente, gracias a algunas medicinas que guardó previamente en el carro de Saint, logró cortar el paso del veneno más allá de su brazo. Por lo que esperaba de aquí al anochecer sanar completamente.

Remm, observando que Rad había gastado mucha de sus energías creando muros de fuego por todo el camino con tal que no los siguiesen. Decidió sacar entre las provisiones de su carro. Al igual que el de Saint. Tapado con otra cubierta de latón. Algunas raciones de comida que había guardado para el viaje.

Entregando a cada uno de ellos una ración. Aprovechó de recuperar sus energías también comiendo una de estas. Cuando se puso a pensar como poder derrotar a unos soldados que son generalmente de largo alcance. Comenzó a observar sus alrededores. Las masas rocosas que, entrando a las horas de la tarde. Su sombra comenzaba a ganar terreno. Pensando que tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad de vencerlos.

Realmente, estaba preocupada de tener que llegar a matar a uno de ellos. Pero Rad, con cierta seguridad en su rostro. Le dijo que si quería ayuda para vencerlos sin matarlos. Podría recurrir a su ayuda para aprovechar el calor y crear una especie de "esfera explosiva" a base de su fuerza mental, enfocada en sus acaloradas manos, aprovechando la capacidad de su bastón, cuya madera es un conductor de calor inigualable. Le daría la posibilidad de que pudiesen sobrevivir. Aunque sea lanzándole algo que perfectamente podría matarlos si llegaban a ser consumidos por el fuego de esta.

Saint comenzó a pensar un poco en la propuesta de ellos. Pero tenia que darles a entender. Al igual como pensaba Maverick hacerlo. De que ellos son soldados profesionales. A diferencia de nosotros. Ellos no dudarían segundo alguno el matarlos apenas los encuentren en el camino.

Razón por la cual Maverick, sacando una de sus dagas nuevas. Forjadas en Prontera, empuñándola con firmeza. Dice con cierta furia, observando a través del pasillo de rocas. Que era momento de jugar al "cazador y la presa".

Para los cazadores. No somos más que perros según Maverick. Apenas nos encuentren, nos mataran. Por lo que debemos encontrarlos primero que ellos a nosotros.

El señuelo seria Saint y Rad. Al no poder pelear contra ellos de cerca, deberán solo llamar la atención y forzarlos a separarse en caso de que estos viniesen juntos. Mientras por detrás, uno a uno, Maverick ira matando a los cazadores así como espera que Remm, realice lo mismo.

Remm, realmente nunca se había visto a si misma matando personas sin compasión. Su nerviosismo se notaba en sus ojos. No dejaba de pensar. Que eran personas, de carne y hueso. Que tenían metas en la vida al igual que ella. Por que tendría que verse forzada a recurrir a este extremo con tal de sobrevivir.

Ésta y muchas mas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. Dando por entendido a Maverick. Que el atardecer seria testigo de la primera vez que Remm, usaría su hacha, para cortar la carne y huesos del primer humano que intentase matarla.

Tomando su gigantesca hacha de dos manos. Viendo su reflejo en el acero de ésta, observaba el terror que ella sentía por que podría convertirse en una asesino "de concepto" y no de profesión.

Maverick le decía a Remm en ese momento, que desde el instante que puso un pie en el campo de entrenamiento como recluta. Tarde o temprano. Todos y cada uno de nosotros, nos veríamos forzados a llegar a esto. Por mucho que quisiéramos evitarlo. Era imposible evitar por siempre el llegar a matar a alguien, con nuestras propias manos. Con tal de sobrevivir en una guerra. Que al momento de verse uno involucrado. Llega a perder casi, o simplemente por completo su cordura.

Rad, tampoco quería aceptar ese hecho. Aunque ya, como adulto joven, tenía claro que no podría seguir huyendo a esto. Como soldados, sin importar la profesión. Ni el tipo de soldados que fuesen, todos y cada uno de ellos son asesinos a su modo.

La adrenalina comenzaba lentamente a apoderarse de Remm, así como el sudor de su frente. Por temor a lo que estaría a punto de hacer. Afectando ésta a Saint y a Rad. Quienes también se sintieron afectados por la adrenalina que corría a través de su cuerpo.

Maverick vio claramente que, aunque tenían el deseo de ganar contra los cazadores, no poseían el instinto de matar. Razón por la cual, mientras preparaba veneno con unas gemas rojas, daba por hecho que realizaría un esfuerzo extra solo para evitar que llegasen a ensuciar sus manos con la sangre de quienes acabarían sus vidas esa tarde.

Hombres y mujeres un poco mayor que ellos, con sus rostros al descubierto. Pero sus rasgos en ellos claramente mostraban que ya han tenido experiencia de combate. Razón por la que Maverick no pensaba por ningún motivo bajar la guardia. Mas aún si los otros tres no tenían experiencia alguna.

Improvisando el plan de ocultarse a través de las rocas. Él, irá llamando la atención de los cazadores hasta separarlos por completo de su formación.

Desde lanzar piedras hasta arriesgarse a exponerse al alcance de sus flechas.

En el caso de Rad. Le pidió que se anticipara a crear con el calor de la tarde, así como de la sangre de su propio cuerpo. Más murallas de fuego que llamasen la atención de los cazadores. Logrando hacerlas con anticipación. Pidiéndoles a Saint y a Remm que se quedasen ocultos detrás de algunas paredes rocosas y apenas vean a un cazador, lo maten sin pensarlo. Cosa que le iba a costar mucho más a Saint, al no tener mucha experiencia al usar el hacha. Pero a nivel emocional. Él ya había visto morir gente ante sus ojos. Por lo que no dudaría en dar lo mejor de si mismo con tal de salir con vida.

Siendo un total de ocho cazadores, Maverick no dudó en lanzar una piedra desde atrás de ellos. Con tal de llamar la atención.

Rápidamente a través de las piedras, manteniéndose oculto, logra proceder de forma que hace que los primeros dos, al notar que una piedra golpeó la mochila de uno de los cazadores. Decidieron separarse por un momento, pero fueron detenidos por los otros seis, retrocediendo todo el grupo.

Lanzando otra piedra a donde Rad estaba oculto, eso lo tomó este como señal para poner en medio del camino un muro de fuego, llamando la atención del grupo de cazadores una vez más.

Antes de poder ir por un costado, el ya dio origen a dos murallas mas. Impidiéndoles a ellos alcanzar siquiera a ver quien es el que estaba creando esa distracción.

Llegándoles en ese instante dos piedras a la cabeza de dos cazadores. Tanto el hombre y la mujer cazador sintieron el dolor en su cabeza, razón por la cual en el momento que los otros seis buscaban como rodear la muralla de fuego, se dispersaron para dar caza a Maverick a través del "laberinto" de rocas.

Estando lo suficientemente alejados de los otros cazadores. Maverick, oculto detrás de una roca, a la espera de los dos cazadores, lanza una piedra y hace sonar una pared en la posición opuesta a la que estaba. Aprovechando el silencio de sus pasos a través de la ardiente arena de la tarde.

Haciendo señal el cazador de que primero fuese a echar un vistazo allá, en el momento que se aleja de la protección del cazador, inmediatamente Maverick sorprende por detrás al hombre y con tres estocadas, terminando con un corte en el cuello con su daga envenenada, no le da tiempo para gritar de dolor al cazador. Matándolo casi al instante.

Alcanzándolo a escuchar la cazadora, se voltea y queda en estado de shock al ver a su compañero asesinado, con su sangre siendo derramada en la arena. Al no observar a nadie a su alrededor, comienza a apuntar a todos lados. Pidiéndole ayuda a su halcón para ayudar en la búsqueda, siendo completamente inútil al no tener un punto siquiera donde haya visto a Maverick atacar.

Volteando sus ojos de nuevo al cadáver de su compañero, justo en ese momento, Maverick, aprovechando que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Aprovecha de lanzarse con su daga envenenada, pero el halcón interviene a tiempo y con sus garras realiza cortes en la espalda de Maverick.

Viéndose forzado a desperdiciar el veneno de su daga en el halcón, con un rápido movimiento, corta con su daga el ala de este, y con ello el veneno mata al halcón al filtrarse éste en la sangre de su ala cortada. Cayendo al piso.

En fracción de segundos, usa todas sus fuerzas para sacar rápidamente su Katar con su mano derecha, que apenas sanó un poco del veneno, a través de rápidos golpes, apenas le dio tiempo a la cazadora para dispararle una flecha. La cual afortunadamente, no le acertó.

Dando un rápido golpe en la cual la cazadora finalmente cae al piso, recibiendo un corte directo entre sus pechos. Ya en el suelo. Tratando de alcanzar su arco, así como el cuerpo de su camarada. Maverick trata de terminar rápido su sufrimiento enterrando su Katar en la espalda de la cazadora. Alcanzando su corazón y con ello. Muriendo al final.

Al ver los cadáveres que quedaron en el suelo, recordando las reacciones que Remm tuvo hace unos momentos. Aprovechando que los otros cazadores no estaban cerca. Juntó rápidamente ambos. Cerrando sus inertes ojos. Comenzando con el de la mujer.

Una vez terminado eso, trata de dirigirse rápidamente por los otros cazadores. Pero un halcón, que parecía pertenecerle al cazador que mató. Lo ataca por detrás. Haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Antes de que el halcón intentara alcanzar su cuello con su afilado pico, Maverick alcanza a empujarlo y quitarlo de encima. Para rebanarlo en varios pedazos, al punto que queda algo imperceptible entre sangre o un muñón de plumas una vez es alcanzado por un "_Sonic Blow_" de parte de Maverick.

Herido completamente por la espalda. Trata de calmar su dolor y cortar el sangrado, vertiendo algo de medicina en las heridas que podía alcanzar con sus manos. Así como beber un poco de esta en caso de que eso no bastara.

Un poco más lejos de la posición de Maverick, Remm estaba a la espera de los cazadores. El cual uno de ellos, se había separado también de la fila. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que intentara atacarlo y matarlo allí mismo.

Su nerviosismo se reflejaba en su rostro. Así como el reflejo de ella se notaba a través del acero de su hacha de dos manos. Sentía los pasos del cazador. Lentos y a la vez más notorios. La arena no mentía al no haber mucho viento en contra como para no escuchar los pasos.

Notando primero los brazos del cazador desde el reflejo de su acero, quien apuntaba hacia delante de él. Preparándose para matarlo con un golpe devastador con su hacha, más aún si ésta usaría el peso extra del dinero que había atado al pesado mango de este.

Sumado a la adrenalina que tenia, su fuerza le hacia sentir mucho mas liviano el peso de su hacha y las cosas que tenia atadas.

Apenas vio el rostro desprevenido del cazador, entre sus lentes, pensaba acabar rápido con su sufrimiento matándolo al primer hachazo.

En una mezcla de fuerza y pánico, Remm entrecierra sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y grita desesperadamente golpeando con velocidad. Dejando caer todo el filo y peso del hacha sobre la cabeza del cazador y escuchando como rompía cada hueso que su acero tocaba, llegando a caer sangre sobre ella, así como sintió el sonido de la carne siendo cortada y desgarrada por su hacha.

Abriendo bien los ojos tras terminar, notó como las monedas que estaban atadas en bolsas al hacha estaban dispersas por doquier. Muchas de ellas, manchadas de sangre, así como sus manos y cara.

Levantando su mirada, observó el cadáver del cazador. El cual no tenía señal alguna de vida. Ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar por la rapidez con la que le mató su hacha. Quedando completamente paralizada de terror por lo que hizo. Apenas alcanzó a darse cuenta que cuando cerró sus ojos, el cazador le había disparado dos flechas. Las cuales una le llegó en su pierna derecha y la otra se incrustó entre los protectores de su brazo izquierdo.

Observando eso, recién en ese entonces, comienza a sentir dolor. Al punto que llega a gritar. Siendo escuchada tanto por los cazadores como de sus compañeros.

Rad y Saint. Estando más cerca de la posición de Remm, mientras iban poco a poco acercándose a su posición. Rad detuvo a Saint apenas comenzó a observar algo.

Pasando un cazador delante de ellos, corriendo rápidamente sin siquiera haberse volteado a ver lo que había detrás de el. Saint pensaba lanzarse sobre él. Pero es detenido por Rad. Quien mientras preparaba una especie de lanza de fuego con su brazo libre, le dice que espere un poco, saliendo el cazador que acompañaba al otro.

En ese instante, Rad. Había usado toda su concentración para solo vencerlo con diez lanzas de fuego que explotarían apenas impactasen en algún cuerpo u objeto.

Antes de que el cazador voltease hacia Rad. Ya era muy tarde. Las diez lanzas de fuego, explotaron sobre él. Al punto que terminó estrellándose en una pared de roca.

Inmediatamente, es arrollado por el pesado carro de Saint. El cual termina rompiendo los huesos del cazador, quien en su último aliento, apunta con su ballesta a la cabeza de Saint. Al momento que dispara. Rad arroja a Saint por el suelo, terminando herido de su hombro izquierdo.

Estando Rad en el suelo, Saint observa que al cazador, casi aplastado por el peso del carro, intenta preparar dos flechas en su ballesta para matarlos a ambos.

Inmediatamente, intenta golpearlo con su hacha, pero es bloqueado por una cuchilla que inmediatamente saca el cazador. Mostrando seguridad en su rostro manchado por su propia sangre.

Intentando apuntar de nuevo a la cabeza de Saint, comienza a entrar sus ojos en pánico. Debido a que su hacha estaba incrustada en la cuchilla del cazador.

Afortunadamente, Rad no estaba herido de gravedad. Por lo que se había anticipado a con su brazo sano, a preparar la bola de fuego que de tanto rato tenia preparado. Lanzándola al momento que el cazador levanta su ballesta apuntando a Saint.

En una única explosión. Saint es empujado lejos por ésta. Y el cazador. Termina inconsciente y con graves quemaduras al recibirla por completo.

Saint también terminó con quemaduras en su cara al recibir la explosión tan de golpe. Pero prefería, por lejos, quemaduras a que haber perdido la vida por un par de flechas incrustadas en su rostro.

Escuchándose la explosión, los cinco cazadores restantes, completamente dispersos entre el laberinto de rocas. Comienzan a desesperarse, dirigiéndose a donde los humos tenían origen.

Sin darse tiempo para curar sus heridas. Rad levanta del suelo a Saint, quien rápidamente recoge su hacha y su carro e intentan correr lejos de esa posición. Alejándose mas de donde pensaban que estaba Remm. Así como de donde Maverick podría estarlos buscando.

Saint y Rad sin darse cuenta, eran perseguidos por un halcón que parecía pertenecerle al cazador a quien habían noqueado. El cual pensaba aferrarse a los cuellos de estos y desgarrar la carne de ellos apenas los alcanzase.

Por otro lado, Maverick, asegurándose de no ser detectado por los halcones que sobrevolaban el lugar, así como por los mismos cazadores. Trataba de llegar por donde suponía que podría estar Remm, desde que escuchó su grito, y ahora la explosión. Realmente estaba al tope de sus nervios. Por lo que sacó aun más de las esporas venenosas en uno de sus bolsillos. Gastando las últimas de estas en sus dagas.

Tratando de cortar el paso del veneno que entraba por las heridas de su brazo derecho, gasto su última botella de medicina derramando el líquido sobre estas.

Observando cómo un cazador, se acercaba a la posición donde estaba Remm. Petrificada del terror al haber matado a una persona con sus propias manos. Que no pudo darse cuenta que un cazador se estaba entreteniendo de su "espectáculo" detrás de ella.

Pero su diversión terminó apenas Maverick rápidamente enterró sus dagas sobre su espalda. Con gran fuerza llegó a atravesar su espalda el acero de estas. Entrando todo el veneno por la sangre de su cuerpo. Y finalmente antes de que pudiese ver lo que lo atacó, cae en el piso muerto ante los pies de Maverick.

Quedando solo el halcón, Maverick se percató de inmediato que se acercaba.

Cambiando rápidamente una de sus dagas por el Katar, al ver que el halcón buscaba llegar a su cuello por detrás, se agacha, esperando solo un par de segundos el momento de voltearse y atacar.

El nerviosismo presente en el rostro de Maverick, a través de su sudor. Se hizo notar apenas logró enterrar el Katar en el cuerpo del halcón. Arrojándolo contra el piso y enterrando el acero de este sobre el ave ya muerta repetidas veces.

Una vez hecho esto, notó que Remm. No daba señal de moverse, o haber reaccionado ante el ruido detrás de ella.

Observando el cadáver del cazador que ella mató con un solo hachazo, así como las monedas de Zeny tiradas en todos lados alrededor de ella y del cadáver. Decidió acercarse para ver el rostro petrificado, cubierto en lágrimas de la pobre herrera.

Maverick no tenía tiempo para consolar a nadie. Así que lo único que hizo para hacerla reaccionar. Fue solo acariciar su cabello. En señal de que "hizo bien" al no dejar que le matase.

Tomando él mismo una botella de medicina de los bolsillos de Remm, arrancó las flechas del cuerpo de ella. Y curó sus heridas. Al menos como para que pudiese caminar.

Hecho esto, Remm comenzó con el dolor a espabilarse y darse cuenta de que estaba Maverick frente suyo. Enfocándose ahora en tener que salvar las vidas de Rad y Saint.

Aunque desde ese día, quedó conservando en su mente la imagen del cazador que fue asesinado por ella y su hacha, ahora cubierta de sangre.

Los cazadores que quedaban, se estaban dirigiendo directo a la posición de Rad y Saint, quienes no dejaban de correr a través del grupo de rocas. Por temor a que si iban a campo abierto, serian presa fácil de las flechas de estos.

Siendo una mujer y dos hombres quienes quedaban vivos del grupo, enviaron a sus halcones adelante para apresurar la cacería de quienes solían llamarles "los perros del desierto". Debido a que los soldados del gremio "Dragons of Vigrid" durante su entrenamiento, solían ir en grupos a adentrarse en el calor del desierto, en misiones de supervivencia durante su entrenamiento como soldados de primera profesión, antes de recurrir a cosas aún mas duras que los llevarían a ser soldados de segunda profesión.

Pero realmente ese concepto fue inventado por ellos al tener que acabar con la vida de muchos lobos y perros salvajes que se encontraban por el extenso mar de dunas del desierto de Sograt.

Acercándose el trío de halcones a Rad y Saint. Quienes ambos tiraban del carro a toda prisa. Son alcanzados por estos y caen heridos al suelo.

Con varios desgarros en sus ropas y rasguños en las espaldas, piernas y brazos de ambos. Quedan en el piso, gritando del dolor. Arrastrándose desesperadamente a través de la arena, en búsqueda de refugio. Saint y Rad por primera vez sienten tanto temor a morir como ahora.

Con heridas en todo su cuerpo. Sin posibilidad de moverse por los golpes y cortes que las garras y afilado pico de los halcones les propinaron. Observaban a los tres halcones que les atacaron. Volteándose en la arena y observando como estos volaban sobre ellos como buitres esperando a que la presa muera en las ardientes arenas del desierto.

La sombra de la roca cubría sus cuerpos del sol. Separados a varios metros cada uno, así como del carro. Se preguntaban al final para que estuvieron peleando. Realmente ese día, estuvieron a puertas de la muerte. Debido a la gravedad de las heridas que los halcones le ocasionaron.

Notando que estos perfectamente podían masacrarlos ahora que estaban tirados en el suelo. Pero parece que esperaban la llegada de los cazadores a su posición. O tal vez, pensando ellos, esperaban que tuviesen una muerte lenta, mientras se desangraban lentamente en el piso.

Saint, quien estaba menos herido que Rad. Observaba como dos figuras por delante se le acercaban. Sin fuerza alguna, volvió a quedar con su cuerpo y su cabeza tendida en el suelo. Observando al revés. La otra figura que se le acercaba detrás.

Los tres cazadores. Acercándose con arco y flechas apuntándoles a ambos. Estaban completamente a su merced.

Preguntándose entre ellos que habían pasado con sus camaradas. Ninguno de ellos sabía donde quedaron sus cadáveres. Sólo encontraron a su compañero que fue victima de la bola de fuego que Rad, le lanzó y explotó sobre él. Descansando en el lugar. A la espera de Tsuki y los refuerzos.

Observando los cazadores el estado de sus relojes a cuerda. Los cuales sacaron de sus bolsillos. Estos los habían sincronizado con su líder de tal forma de regresar con los cuerpos de sus presas a una determinada hora al puente que los llevaría, a través del cañón de regreso a los cuarteles.

Sin poder escuchar mucho los detalles de las ordenes que estaban discutiendo. Saint comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, de tanto dolor que sentía en ese momento. Pensando que iba a morir. No dejaba de pasar por su mente, su pasado y sus metas para el futuro.

No dejaba de pensar en esos momentos de risa que tuvo en Prontera incluso en plena guerra. Cuando Arke era molestado por Rad y el tonto uso que hacia de sus magias sobre él. Y que éste, se animara a seguirle el juego. Él esperaba poder seguir adelante con su propio sueño para el futuro. El cual, era poder sobrevivir esta guerra, y convertirse en un verdadero Herrero. Y hacer su fortuna de manera pacifica. Produciendo bienes a través de los milagros que la ciencia puede generar sobre el metal bien trabajado. Para crear distintas cosas para el uso diario. Como un verdadero artesano.

En ese momento, el no dejaba de pensar que no podía dejarse matar por estos cazadores. Al menos, no sin pelear. Por el hecho de que su amiga, Remm, había logrado convertirse en una herrera. Aunque no era experta en su profesión. Había en poco tiempo logrado más que él. Ese hecho le daba deseos de querer superarla a cualquier costo. No iba a dejar que su amiga, desde ese día que cambio de profesión, convertida en su rival. Le superara en vida.

El, esperaba el momento oportuno para reunir fuerzas, alcanzar su hacha, y al menos llevarse un soldado consigo si el atardecer iba a ser testigo de su muerte.

Antes de creer todo perdido, Maverick, repentinamente, se abalanza sobre el cuello primer cazador que estaba detrás de Saint. Muriendo este sin alcanzar a gritar siquiera. Volteándose los cazadores y observando a Maverick arrancando sus dagas sobre el cuerpo de su camarada. Disparan sin pensar a Maverick, reduciéndolo de piernas y brazos contra el suelo.

Con gran dolor. Aprovechó la concentración de ellos como señal para que Remm, desesperada con tal que no mataran a sus compañeros. Se lanzara detrás de los cazadores y acabara con ellos.

Con muchas mas monedas que recogió de su carro alejado de estos. Atados al mango ensangrentado de su hacha. Comenzó su ataque por detrás de

Los cazadores. Distraídos de la amenaza.

Remm, con gran dolor, Resistiendo los golpes que los afilados picos de los halcones le daban por su desprotegida espalda. Aumentó su adrenalina al punto que usó toda su fuerza. Partiendo casi en dos al cazador como su primera victima.

Antes de que la cazadora pudiera dispararle en la cabeza de Remm, en una suerte de trance. Enterró la punta afilada de su hacha en pleno abdomen de la mujer.

Ella, por la fuerza del golpe, llego a escupir hasta sangre mientras de un largo paso hacia atrás, retrocedía para dispararle.

Mientras Remm, recibiendo y devolviendo los ataques que los halcones le propinaban. Terminó cortando a dos de ellos con su hacha. Cubierta de sangre.

En fracción de segundos. Bloquea con el acero de su hacha, cubierta de sangre, las flechas que le llegaban.

Afirmándose entre sus hombros el halcón, no dejaba de propinarle golpes en la cabeza de Remm. Totalmente desprotegida ante un posible flechazo sobre esta.

Comenzando a gritar de dolor. Mezclando llanto e ira acumulada. Remm casi en un estado de locura por el dolor en su cabeza, al tener que protegerse de las flechas mientras la cazadora retrocedía y esta, recibiendo los golpes del halcón mientras, casi agachándose. Bloqueaba con el ancho de su hacha los flechazos.

En un último grito desesperado, Saint reacciona, toma su hacha, e intenta atacar a la cazadora mientras estaba desatenta de él.

La cazadora, bloqueando su ataque de la misma forma que su compañero lo hizo con él. Aprovechando el hecho que estaba el acero del hacha de Saint, incrustado en el filo de su daga. Toma una de sus flechas en su saco. Colocado en su cinturón para más movilidad. Aprovechando el largo de esta flecha. Pensaba claramente enterrarla en la cabeza de Saint. Con sus propias manos.

Antes de que pudiese llegar el filo de la flecha a la frente de Saint. Una furiosa Remm, gritando de dolor, se lanza con hacha y todo sobre la cazadora.

Enterrando una y otra vez con fuerza la punta que tenia al centro su hacha. No dejaba en una mezcla de llanto, sangre, ira y dolor. Golpear con su hacha. Incluso sabiendo que a los primeros golpes, ya había alcanzado el corazón de la cazadora. El cual su rostro inerte. No dejaba de desprender sangre de su boca por cada golpe que este recibía de Remm.

Saint, al ver esto, estaba sintiendo una mezcla entre alivio y terror. Al ver que su amiga la salvó de una muerte segura. Pero observando como la locura estaba llegando a tomar su mente por completo. Debido al dolor que el halcón le ocasionaba con sus golpes en la cabeza. Ocasionando que su cabellera azul, llegase a tornarse roja por la sangre.

Maverick, en un rápido movimiento. Toma por el cuello al halcón y con su daga arranca su cabeza y liberando del dolor a Remm en ese instante.

Incluso así, no dejaba de enterrar en el estomago de la cazadora la punta de su hacha. El rostro de Remm estaba sumergido en ira, ansiedad, pánico y terror. Notando eso Saint, se acerca a ella, y con un bofetón la detiene por unos momentos.

Estaba a punto de tomar su hacha para matar a Saint. Pero este se lanza encima de ella. Afirmando ambos brazos de ella, cubiertos de la sangre de sus heridas y de los cazadores que ella misma mató. No deja Saint de mirarle a sus ojos aterrorizados por lo que hacia, que por favor se detuviese de una buena vez.

Llegando a tomarla de uno de los tirantes de su camiseta. No dejaba de empujarla contra la arena y gritando que por favor se detuviese. Que ya había hecho suficiente, que ya salvó las vidas de Rad, de Maverick, de él y la suya propia.

Diciéndole que comprendía el dolor y pena que sentía por matar a alguien. Lagrimas del rostro de Saint comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro cubierto de sangre de Remm.

Maverick, al haber estudiado las vidas personales de sus compañeros de armas un tiempo atrás. Decidió no interferir en ningún momento. Mientras aprovechaba la medicina en el carro de Saint para curar sus heridas. Así como las de Rad. Quien observaba con tristeza como Saint, tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

Remm, mostrando en sus ojos. Como se iba tranquilizando, su adrenalina estaba bajando. Comenzó a ver como Saint, con sus ojos cerrados, llorando encima de ella y su cabeza sobre su cuello.

Saint no dejaba de sentir pena por que ese día, marcó por completo la vida de Remm, como soldado.

El brazo derecho de Remm, que no poseía flecha alguna incrustada. En ese entonces, se puso sobre la espalda de Saint. Escuchando la palabra "gracias" de parte de ella, por haberla detenido. Ella había perdido muchísima sangre en su cabeza y cuerpo. Por lo que quedó inconsciente una vez hecho eso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Saint le pidió ayuda a Maverick, mientras el trataba las heridas de Rad, que por favor sacara de su carro la mochila de viaje que el tenia. Había cargado una buena cantidad de vendas y medicina como para todo el grupo.

Pidiéndole que por favor las trajese rápido para curar las heridas del cuerpo de Remm, especialmente su cabeza. Debido a la cantidad de golpes que el halcón le había dado en distintas partes de esta.

Maverick le pregunto a Saint si acaso no debía atenderse el mismo primero. Pero a él le importaba un bledo lo que pasara con su cuerpo si su amiga (y rival desde ese día), estaba en peligro de morir por las heridas en su cabeza.

Limpiando la sangre y arena sobre su cabello como pudo, comenzó a cubrir sus heridas con algo de medicina y un paño. Vendándolas de forma que pudiese aguantar hasta la llegada de Sagail, Yo y Hanna.

Completamente asustado, no dejaba de pensar que ella podría morir por toda la sangre que había perdido. Pero al escuchar de parte de ella que por favor, limpiase su hacha, cubierta de sangre, debido a que no soportaba el olor de esta.

Obedeció sin chistar. Y la puso cerca de sus brazos vendados.

Colocando la cabeza de ella en el cuero de su mochila como cojín, aprovechando la comodidad de este, pensaba con ello mantener su cabeza de forma que sus heridas, no se abriesen nuevamente.

Maverick, sacando algo de madera que había recogido en el camino, la cual dejó dentro del carro de Saint sin que éste se diera cuenta. Caída la noche. Comenzó a armar su campamento.

Alejado de los cadáveres, comenzó a prepararlo, así como dejó a estos enterrados en la arena. De forma que nadie los siguiese.

Rad, aprovechando el calor de su sangre, lentamente fue encendiendo la fogata, hasta que Maverick, insistiéndole en que no desperdiciara de esa forma sus energías, sacó un fósforo de la mochila de Sagail, con el cual acostumbra a encender sus cigarrillos. Encendiendo de esa forma la fogata.

Saint, en esos momentos, había cargado a Remm, de forma que no llegara a lastimar su cabeza, cubierta de vendas. Aprovechando que Rad cuidaría del campamento, Remm, en un esfuerzo por hablar, le pidió a Saint que fuese a buscar las provisiones y armamento que guardaba en su carro. Si era necesario que lo usase para protegerse de las bestias de alrededor. Que así fuese entonces.

A través de esas palabras, Saint comenzó a ver que ella se preocupaba por él. Debido a que la hizo entrar en razón cuando estaba en un estado de locura al rematar a sus victimas. Ahora enterradas por Maverick entre las rocas.

Comenzando a pensar Rad en el comentario de los "perros del desierto", el cual pasó a escuchar durante la conversación entre cazadores cuando estaba tirado en el suelo. Empezó a mirar hacia la luna llena que cubría el desierto aquella noche. Sumada a los aullidos de coyotes y lobos del desierto.

Llegando a pensar que realmente nosotros como soldados, peleando sin motivo alguno, de forma absolutamente salvaje, con tal de sobrevivir, nos asemejaba a los "perros del desierto" que tanto los cazadores decían. Que por temor a convertirse en presas. Peleaban con el máximo de salvajismo imaginable contra aquello que buscaba su muerte.

Sonriendo Remm a Saint, el partió de inmediato en búsqueda de su carro con Maverick, al tener sus heridas recuperadas. Gracias al poder de la medicina actual. Se habían cerrado completamente, al punto que solo hacia falta las manos de un acolito para cicatrizarlas rápidamente.

Volviendo al lugar donde me encontraba yo y el grupo "dirigido" por Sagail en pleno desierto, unas horas antes del anochecer. Estuvimos a punto de perder nuestras vidas con el grupo de escorpiones que estaba a la reserva del primero.

Al quedarme sin flecha alguna y confiando en la versatilidad de mi propia daga.

Sagail, apenas se le acercó un escorpión, atravesó el cuerpo de éste con una fuerte estocada de su nueva daga.

Viendo el desempeño que esta tenia, se levantó finalmente con las fuerzas que tenia. En su sed de cortar algo, comenzó a matar un escorpión tras otro sin importar si un aguijón llegaba a alcanzar a enterrarse en su cuerpo. Siguiéndole Pinta en el proceso. Una vez terminó Hanna de curar sus heridas.

Hanna, enfocando todas sus energías en crear una gran aura de bendición y otra de defensa. Sumado a descargar toda su fuerza mental en nuestros cuerpos para tener más agilidad. La verdadera pelea recién había empezado.

Al aumentar nuestra velocidad, fuerza y resistencia a los golpes que nos propinaban con sus tenazas. Comenzamos lentamente a abrirnos paso al otro grupo. El cual comenzó a dar unos pasos atrás al ver a Sagail empeñado en querer cortar todo a su paso.

Mientras era cubierto por Pinta y Sagail, completamente recuperados de sus heridas (se podía decir, juzgando por como pelearon). Aprovechaba de recoger todas las flechas que estaban enterradas en los cadáveres de cada escorpión. Con la esperanza de poder reutilizar todas las que se pudiesen, comenzando mi ataque contra la segunda masa de escorpiones.

Esta vez disparando de nuevo varias flechas a la vez, con más fuerza y confianza que mi primer disparo, comenzaron a caer algunos escorpiones muertos al incrustarse las flechas en los cuerpos de estos. Así como otras lograron atravesarlos completamente. Llegando finalmente a quedar pocos por acabar. Rouget y Gunglian. Al haber estado peleando contra estas bestias mucho tiempo antes que Pinta y Sagail, fueron los primeros en cansarse y quedarse atrás.

Xavina, aprovechando la agilidad extra, repitió la misma táctica que usó inicialmente. Pero esta vez de mejor manera al poder moverse con mas rapidez para acabar con estos.

Quedando solo unos pocos escorpiones, el que herí la primera vez, comenzó a observar hacia mí, en señal de que no pensaba morir sin antes alcanzar mi rostro con su aguijón, brillando el líquido de su veneno por el sol de la tarde.

En una especie de señal, cada uno de los últimos escorpiones, se lanzó a uno de nosotros. Al punto que uno que no alcanzó a ser visto por nosotros, se dirigió a la posición de Hanna, quien estaba de rodillas en señal de cansancio por gastar sus energías en protegernos y curarnos.

Al ver que el escorpión se acercaba, comenzó a ver la maza de guerra que su hermana Ellie le había entregado. No esperaba tener que contar con la protección de su hermana tan luego. Pero así fue cómo tomando con fuerza esta, llegó a aplastar el cuerpo del escorpión.

Intentando apartar a un lado la maza de guerra, ella ya estaba preparando con su posición de manos, apuntando a la criatura, su ataque de luz sagrada.

Terminando muerto el arácnido al primer gran golpe que esta le propinó. Hanna termina exhausta mientras los demás derrotaban a los últimos escorpiones que quedaban.

Siendo el último que se dirigía hacia mí. Apenas mis compañeros de grupo alcanzaron a verme y avisarme que tuviese cuidado. Al estar atento a otro escorpión, preparé otra flecha y apenas escuche el grito de "cuidado", volteé mi mirada hacia el escorpión malherido. Quien con sus fuerzas restantes, realizó un gran salto.

En fracción de segundos, mi confrontación mas rápida contra una bestia hasta la fecha. Con dos flechas apuntándole en el aire. Las disparé justo cuando iba a alcanzar mi brazo con su aguijón. Atravesando una de sus tenazas y su cuerpo completamente las flechas al dispararlas, había acabado con el último escorpión y con ello, el ataque de las bestias en si.

Asegurándose Xavina de que no hubiese más escorpiones alrededor, o retirándose en búsqueda de refuerzos. La mayoría excepto Pinta y Sagail quedamos arrodillados en el piso del cansancio.

Recién en ese instante, Hanna, incluso exhausta, estaba dispuesta a curar nuestras heridas de las cuales recién empezamos a sentir el dolor. Al haber estado concentrados en no dejarnos matar por los escorpiones.

Hanna, al ver que Gunglian y Rouget tenían heridas de las cuales fueron producidas por los aguijones de los escorpiones. Comenzó a asustarse. Debido a que estaba entrando el veneno por el torrente sanguíneo de ambos.

Sagail en ese momento se acercó a Hanna, entregándole un ungüento que el mismo, aprendió a hacer durante su entrenamiento como ladrón para contrarrestar venenos de varios tipos.

Sintiéndose más tranquila. Hanna comenzó a curar cada una de nuestras heridas mientras caía la noche y comenzábamos a escuchar los aullidos de los lobos a través del desierto.

Xavina, aplicando lo mismo que Sagail, sacó de sus bolsillos algo similar al ungüento de Sagail para tratar el veneno en las heridas de Pinta y Gunglian. Mientras Sagail se encargaba de Rouget. Quedándome una vez más sólo. Forzándome yo mismo a curar mis propias heridas. Sintiendo mareos constantes por solo haber cortado el paso del veneno y no haberlo sacado de mi cuerpo completamente aquella noche.

Quise pedirle ayuda a Xavina, pero aquel día descubrí que también tenía desprecio a la clase arquera al igual que Sagail. Sobretodo al haber pasado aquel día por tanto. Los cazadores, la lluvia de flechas, la furia del desierto, los escorpiones y finalmente el curar las heridas de todos.

Siendo esas las razones por las que Xavina, también comenzó a mirarme con odio. Esto no me era mucha sorpresa. Debido a que tampoco hablaba mucho con nadie del grupo. Debido a que no soportaban el hecho que no actuara acorde a mi edad. Mucho menos soportaban que solo me preocupara de mi texto todo el día.

Sacando desde la seguridad del fondo de mi saco de flechas, mis cuadernos y textos que el bardo me entregó. Quise en ese momento asegurarme que estuviesen totalmente intactos. En ese momento, Xavina, al ver que no mostraba interés a los insultos que me daba, comenzó a tirarme arena. No quise preguntarle por qué. Solo me dedique a mantener a salvo las palabras escritas en cada hoja de las crónicas y textos que esta persona me dio la misión de entregar algún día a la biblioteca de Yuno. Como espero que llegue a pasar.

Llegando a agarrarme de la bufanda. Xavina no dejaba de preguntarme a gritos que hacia sentado revisando esos inútiles papeles según ella. Yo solo miré sus ojos cargados de desprecio hacia mí. Sin decir nada. Recogí algunos papeles que pasaron a caerse con tal que el viento no se los llevase.

Una vez los guardé, no dejaba de decirme cosas que sacaban en cara lo despreciable que era como persona. Ya sea siendo tratado como autista por parte de ella, o como sordo al no querer responder preguntas que para mi, no venían al caso si ella no tenia interés alguno por los textos, al igual que la mayoría de las personas que he conocido y las que viven en este reino.

Hartándose de que no le pusiera atención a todos sus insultos. En su frustración, me arrebató una hoja, amenazándome de romperla en pedazos. Sin dejar de tratar de sacarme de quicio al hacer preguntas como que sucedería con ella si rompía mi precioso papel. Basándome en lo que decía.

Afortunadamente, es detenida por Hanna y Sagail. Quien agrega que estaba en esos momentos comportándose peor que yo. Al oír eso, Xavina, molesta, entregó con rabia mi hoja de vuelta empujándome y diciendo que ojala la gente como yo nos cortásemos con los papeles y muriésemos desangrados como la basura que (según ella) somos.

En ese momento, quería preguntarle por qué la gente como ella, tenia la tendencia de hacerme eso, sin que yo hubiese hecho daño alguno. Sagail, acercándose a mi, me dijo que no esperara estar siendo protegido todo el tiempo por gente como él, si no me daba de una vez por todas a respetar, como lo hice anteriormente en el puente.

Una vez dicho eso, me ordenó que me levantara del suelo. Si nos quedábamos aquí, seriamos mierda de perro si éramos encontrados por las manadas que andan por la noche en el desierto.

Revisando entre los inertes y destrozados cuerpos de los escorpiones algunas flechas que pudiese volver a usar. Noté que muchas que habían alcanzado los órganos que producían el veneno de los aguijones, tenían todo su acero cubierto por ese transparente, viscoso y brillante líquido ante el sol del crepúsculo.

Antes de limpiarlas, comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de poder usarlas contra algo que intentase atacarnos en el camino, una buena opción para empezar serian los lobos.

El desierto de Sograt, se destacaba por la brusca diferencia en temperaturas que alcanzaban día y noche. Capaz de llegar en pleno día a más de sesenta grados y en la noche alcanzaba los grados bajo cero.

Estando sin provisiones como para sostener otra pelea como la ocurrida unas horas antes. Tuvimos que avanzar en una formación cerrada. Si alguien en la oscuridad del desierto, llegaba a quedarse atrás, al amanecer estaría muerto y su cuerpo nunca podría ser encontrado entre la arena.

Teniendo la iniciativa Sagail de que yo, me pusiese al mando esta vez. Debido a que era el único con buena visión como para alejarnos del peligro. Acepté ir delante de todos, quedándose detrás mío Xavina. Quien no dejaba de mirarme con desprecio cada vez que en el trayecto, miraba hacia atrás por si avanzaba muy rápido.

El resto del grupo. Permanecería protegido por Sagail y Rouget. Debido a que ellos tenían más capacidad para poder sobrevivir en caso de quedarse atrás de la formación. Quedándose Pinta Y Gunglian, como la protección de nuestro único medico, Hanna.

Tener que dirigir a la fila completa de regreso al cañón, a través del mar de dunas, me sería un trabajo impresionante. Más aún, si no había un líder fijo en nuestro grupo. Quien tomase decisiones.

Por lo cual antes de que recién lográramos llegar a esto. No faltaron las peleas por quien seria el líder y nos guiaría de regreso sanos y salvos. Ya fuese entre Pinta, Gunglian o Sagail. Como Xavina solía incluirse en estas discusiones. Apelando tener mas autoridad por ser de mayor rango en cuanto a profesión.

Quedando Sagail y Xavina como los "lideres" de este grupo. Tomaríamos la formación que hace poco mencione de tal forma que pudiésemos llegar vivos a reunirnos con Maverick y los demás. Y evitar encontrarnos con Tsuki. Suponiendo que ella seguro nos seguiría buscando junto a sus cazadores a través de este infernal desierto.

Acercándonos lentamente al valle que daba a parar con el cañón, comencé a tener preparado mi arco y mis flechas. Debido a que, escuchando los ladridos de los lobos, así como sus aullidos. Daba la señal que estábamos acercándonos.

Nuestra falta de liderazgo entre los que me acompañaban, nos hacia equivaler a estos animales. Donde cada uno iba por su lado, y si no eras mas fuerte que el otro. Fácilmente se te traicionaría en el camino. Por lo que muchos comenzaron a desconfiar entre sí. Por si alguno intentaba alejarse de la fila para dejar que los mas inútiles del grupo. Quedaran como carnada y les diera tiempo a los otros para escapar.

A ese extremo llegó mi desconfianza. Debido a que ellos me observaban todos y cada uno de ellos como reaccionaba y como me movía. Mostrando que tenían miedo de que yo, al igual que cualquier otro de mi profesión, fuese a actuar como cualquier cobarde y así abandonar a sus compañeros de armas para sobrevivir. Siendo un motivo más de discriminación hacia mí. Razón también por la que quisieron dejarme adelante. "liderando" a este grupo guiándolos por el posible camino de regreso al valle.

A la luz de la luna, observando las grandes filas de rocas alrededor de nosotros, podíamos sentir una brisa fresca después de tanto calor por el que pasamos.

Pero al respirar tan solo un poco de ese aire, llegábamos a respirar una fetidez a sangre colosal, proviniendo un poco mas adelante. Llegando con este viento a volar algunas masas de plumas cerca de nosotros.

Al notar Sagail como una de estas plumas, manchadas de sangre. Apenas se apegó a su ropa. Dio a entender que algo ha estado matando animales por aquí.

Avanzando un poco más, llegando a una especie de terreno mas bajo, observamos un espectáculo bastante aterrador. Cientos de aves Peco Peco. Cuyos cadáveres yacían en el piso. No eran más que carroña en esos momentos para otras aves como el cóndor, que esa noche, varios de ellos sobrevolaban estos. Buscando alguna carne entre toda la sangre que aún se pudiese comer.

Sagail, revisando los cuerpos de estos animales, observó algo que lo motivó a compartir un dato que le habían enseñado durante su entrenamiento.

Usualmente, estas enormes aves, por si solas, no se atreven a pelear contra alguna amenaza que intentase darles caza. Pero cuando están en grandes grupos. Suelen entre todas atacar al cazador. Convirtiéndose este en la presa y estas aves en los cazadores.

Observando los cortes y las heridas de los cadáveres, cubiertos de sangre. Xavina llegó a pensar en su hermano. Diciendo que era probable que Tsuki haya estado siguiendo a Maverick a través del valle, en momentos que escaparon entre estas aves de las flechas que los cazadores disparaban.

Sagail le replicó a Xavina que si hubiese sido ella, entonces nosotros no habríamos huido al desierto mientras ella misma, era quien nos seguía con su espada alzada.

Acercando sus manos a las heridas de un cadáver, que este tipo de cortes de la piel de aquel animal, no podría ser hecho por una espada. Mucho menos por una flecha. Al recordarle que iba en compañía de una tropa de cazadores.

Dicho esto, aullidos comenzaron a escucharse. Xavina comenzó a presentir que estábamos en peligro. Por lo que debíamos apurarnos en reunirnos con los demás.

Retomando la misma formación, pero esta vez al revés. Continuamos con nuestra marcha a través del valle. Mientras observaba como nos alejábamos de ese yermo, las aves carroñeras, con la luminosidad de la luna. Comenzaron a devorar los restos que alcanzaron a tocar con sus garras.

Apartados de nosotros, una disgustada Tsuki, observaba los cadáveres de los cazadores que fueron asesinados por Remm. Así como estuvo enviando a los demás de su grupo a buscar sobrevivientes. Sin poder encontrar siquiera los otros cuerpos, que fueron enterrados por Maverick con gran cuidado. Cosa de no dejar rastro alguno.

Encontrando solo a un cazador, agonizando por las quemaduras que tenia en su rostro y cuerpo. Le pidió a Tsuki. Como su mandamás, que por favor le matase. Librándolo de su sufrimiento.

Incapacitado de brazos y piernas. Sumado a varias fracturas en su cuerpo por haber sido arrollado por un pesado carro, estaba prácticamente en su límite.

Quedando solo uno de sus ojos en condiciones de abrirse. Debido a que el otro fue totalmente calcinado. Pedía perdón a Tsuki por haber fallado en su misión.

Ella, mirando el estado en que estaba su cuerpo. Notó que seria prácticamente imposible que ese cazador volviese a pelear por ella. Así como sus fracturas habían hecho que sus huesos, destrozados, alcanzaran a cortar varios de sus órganos por dentro.

Tomando el brazo bueno del cazador con una mano, mientras que con la otra, desenfunda su espada. Tsuki le promete a su subordinado que su muerte no será en vano.

Prometiéndole al cazador que no descansaría hasta que su acero, el cual seria aquella noche manchada con la sangre del mismo. Alcance el corazón de los asesinos responsables de la muerte de sus camaradas.

Enterrando con fuerza su espada en el cuerpo del cazador. No deja de tomar la mano del cazador, hasta que por si sola cae, en señal de estar muerto. Cerrando los ojos inertes de este, alza su espada, cubierta con la sangre del cazador, que vengaría a sus camaradas. Por el amor a un ideal, el ideal de que su gremio traería verdadera paz al reino de Rune-Midgard, convirtiéndolo en un imperio poderoso que los alzará a una gloria verdadera como sus dioses esperaban de los humanos apenas dieron origen a este mundo.

Pidiendo a su grupo que ayudaran a transportar los cadáveres que encontraran de vuelta a los castillos. Tomó un pañuelo entre los sacos de su montura, limpiando la sangre de su espada con este, y conservando la sangre en el mismo.

Observando la colina arenosa del valle, cuya luna llegaba a ser tapada por la altura de algunas rocas. Comenzó a pensar en el asesino que estaba persiguiendo durante el día. Prometiéndose a si misma que no moriría hasta ver sus manos cubiertas con la sangre de aquel asesino. Refiriéndose con ello, a Maverick.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento que Maverick levantó, Rad observaba la luna. Trayéndole recuerdos de sus días preparándose para aprender a controlar los elementos como lo hacia ahora, convirtiéndose con ello en mago.

También pensaba en los niños que un tiempo atrás en Geffen fueron como su familia. Sus padres hasta la fecha, habían tenido una vida bastante esforzada. Con empleos pequeños ofrecer pensión en su hogar o guardia de ciudad. Sin mencionar la colosal cantidad de niños que entre los dos cuidaban tanto en la casa como afuera, los cuales eran sus hermanos y huérfanos que adoptaron su madre y padre durante las pasadas guerras.

Sobretodo su madre, que desde el día que se retiró como soldado. Por desobedecer la orden de matar civiles en una ciudad controlada por Dragons of Vigrid. Debido a un día que vio niños huérfanos con quemaduras en su cuerpo. Tomo la firme decisión de convertir su hogar en un refugio de la guerra. Sin importar si eso la haría pasar hambre o frío.

Rad, sonriendo para si mismo al recordar eso. Esperaba que algún día su magia, lograra mantener incluso después de muertos esa calida sonrisa que mostraban ellos a pesar de la realidad que vivían. Prometiéndose, ante sus heridas, las cuales estaban vendadas, que sobreviviría a toda costa con tal de llegar a casa y mostrar lo mucho que ha logrado como mago a su familia.

Remm, en el suelo y con su cabeza sobre su mochila, observando con sus ojos entreabiertos a lo que Rad decía para si mismo. Llego a sonreír por un momento. Haciéndole pensar también en sus propias metas.

Volteando con cuidado su cabeza, con tal de no abrir sus heridas. Observa el camino por donde Saint y Maverick fueron en búsqueda del otro carro por las provisiones. Escuchando los aullidos de los lobos. Comenzó a tener cierto miedo. Razón por la que, sacando de su mochila, mantiene desenfundado un cuchillo que por lo general usaba para defensa personal en las ciudades, ya que esta vez no tenia fuerza como para blandir su hacha, debido a su peso y las heridas que ella tenia en sus brazos y cuerpo.

Volviendo a nuestra posición, mientras avanzábamos por los pasillos rocosos del valle, comenzábamos a escuchar con más fuerza los aullidos de los perros, así como observábamos a lo lejos una pequeña luz en una colina.

Xavina, al ver que tal vez podía ser su hermano quien estaba allá. Se separó casi sin pensarlo de nuestra formación, gritándole Sagail que se detuviese.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera avanzar unos pocos pasos. Xavina observó que a la salida de ese pasillo, justo detrás de las rocas, nos estaba rodeando un gran grupo de lobos, quedando en una especie de círculo.

Uno de ellos comenzó a aullar a la luna, en señal de iniciar su ataque contra nosotros. Apareciendo otros lobos más entre el grupo.

Sagail, ordenando a todos formar un círculo alrededor de Hanna, con tal de proteger a nuestro medico. Yo preparé todas las flechas cargadas de veneno para dar el primer golpe.

Desenfundando todos sus espadas y dagas. Hanna no dejaba de sostener la empuñadura de su maza de guerra. Por lo que con ello aceptaríamos el desafío de pelear por nuestras vidas con tal de evitar ser devorados por los lobos, los cuales no dejaban de aullar a la luna como si esta les hubiese regalado a "nosotros" como su alimento de aquella noche.

Pinta, desentendido de lo que hacían los lobos, se dispone a abandonar el círculo tan solo para callar la boca de los lobos, pero inmediatamente es mordido de un brazo por uno de ellos, mucho antes de que pudiese tocar con su espada siquiera al más cercano.

Forzado a retroceder, los primeros lobos intentan atacarnos, lanzándose sobre Pinta inicialmente, al desconcentrarse por sus heridas. Logro yo detenerlos con las flechas envenenadas que disparé en plenas cabezas de estos. Matándolos al instante.

Hanna, al ver que Pinta resultó herido, comenzó a crear auras de bendición y de defensa sobre nosotros, descargando su fuerza mental sobre estas, aprovechando de curar a Pinta quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sobando sus heridas.

Los lobos poco a poco se lanzaban en masa, Gunglian los frenaba tanto con su escudo como con su espada. Habiendo aprendido algunas habilidades para soportar los golpes y seguir avanzando. Lentamente se abría paso, bloqueando los ataques con su escudo y devolviéndolos con su espada. Mientras Sagail rápidamente, con sus dagas y cuchillas envenenadas. Atacaba a los lobos que intentaban lanzarse sobre Gunglian desde atrás. Siendo a la vez protegido por Rouget, quien atacaba de la misma forma a los lobos.

Hanna curaba constantemente las heridas de todos, al ser golpeados y mordidos constantemente por la gran masa de lobos sobre nosotros. Yo llegaba a disparar cerca de cinco flechas por tiro, con tal de frenar el paso a estos lobos y evitar que me mataran con sólo un par de mordidas. Mientras era protegido por las dagas de Xavina, quien se puso detrás de mí para cubrir a Hanna, quien estaba agotándose rapidamente al curar de lejos los golpes de cada uno de nosotros.

Pinta, furioso por no haber podido esquivar los ataques de un principio. Solo atacaba torpemente a los lobos. Apenas logrando golpear a algunos. Mientras aferraba su mano sobre sus heridas, atacaba constantemente a la masa de lobos mientras estos lo agarraban de brazos y piernas con sus colmillos mientras él trataba de matar a cada uno de ellos.

Llegando a caer al suelo varias veces. Forza a Sagail a abandonar la defensa de Gunglian para ayudar a Pinta y salvarlo de los lobos quienes casi alcanzan su cuello estando en el suelo. Consiguiendo solo la atención de estos y perdiéndose una de sus dagas entre la masa de lobos al ser mordido del brazo por uno de ellos.

Cayendo Sagail también al suelo, tuve que disparar flechas hacia los lobos que estaban cerca de el. Llegando a quedarme poco a poco sin flecha alguna para protegerme de estos. Hasta que no tuve opción mas que usar mi propia daga para atravesar el cráneo de un lobo quien logró alcanzar mi mano con la cual empuñe esta. Siendo curado rapidamente por Hanna. Quien estaba también atenta a Xavina y a Rouget, quienes casi mueren al retroceder solo para proteger a Hanna.

Gunglian, al notar que se alejó mucho de la protección de todos. Comenzó a usar su habilidad _"Mágnum break"_ para empujar y abrirse paso entre la masa de lobos de regreso hacia Hanna. A través de los violentos giros que hacia con su espada. Logrando acabar con unos lobos en el camino.

Pinta, comenzando a enfurecerse, empezó a usar la misma habilidad, pero con más fuerza, brutalidad y alcance como Gunglian lo hizo. Al punto que su espada, ardiendo enrojecida al calentarse por el fuego que generaba esos roces con el suelo. Comenzó a quemar algunos lobos al golpear con toda la fuerza de un aplastón de su espada sobre estos (_bash_) pero notando que el calor de la sangre de estos llegaba a ser idéntica a la de su espada. Notó que no los afectaba mucho, y por pensar demasiado, es mordido una vez mas por varios lobos al punto que una vez mas casi alcanzan su cabeza de no ser por que Sagail logra levantarse gracias al apoyo de mis flechas y una vez mas ataca a los lobos para salvar la vida de el.

Retrocediendo por un momento los lobos restantes, notamos la inferioridad numérica que sufríamos contra estos. Sin mencionar que estábamos bastante heridos como para continuar esta lucha.

A medida que peleábamos, nos acercamos cada vez mas a la luz que estaba sobre la colina, esperando que lograsen notarnos quienes estuviesen allí y nos ayudaran rápido.

Los lobos del desierto contra unos simples "perros de guerra" como nosotros. Era algo casi simbólico. Debido a que ellos como manada, nos atacaban y trataban de protegerse con tal que todos pudiesen tener algo que comer aquella noche de nuestros cadáveres si lograban matarnos. Mientras que nosotros. Por conveniencia propia, tratábamos de llegar a la colina para recibir ayuda de los demás, y solo nos protegíamos uno a otro para que nuestra única posibilidad de supervivencia, la habilidad de curación de Hanna. Nos permitiese salir vivos de esta pelea.

Aullando los lobos por sus camaradas muertos, se preparaban para atacar de nuevo. Herido de un brazo, le lancé mi arco a Rouget, quien había recogido algunas flechas de las que aun podían usarse. Mientras no tuviera ambos brazos sanos, debido a que hace poco había extraído el veneno. No podría usar mi arco y flechas para dispararles a los lobos.

Hanna, cayendo al suelo del cansancio, es sostenida por la espalda de Xavina, quien con sus dagas completamente manchadas con la sangre de los lobos, se encontraba completamente asustada de que Pinta o Sagail llegaran a morir por lo heridos que estaban.

Apenas logrando escapar de los colmillos de estos. Nuestro círculo defensivo, completamente debilitado, se formó otra vez. Pero mientras Hanna estuviera tirada en el suelo, sin energías, no podríamos curar ninguna de nuestras heridas.

Al ver esto Pinta, estaban sus ojos poco a poco enrojeciéndose de furia. La luna brillando detrás de su cara. Ensombreciéndose completamente y solo sus ojos, cuyo color que estaba tomando obviamente era marca de un deseo de sangre, digno de un verdadero asesino.

Notando esto Rouget y Sagail. Quienes estaban al lado de Pinta, comenzaron a recordar al caballero de la A.T.S. quien mató a tantas personas aquellos días en Prontera. Comenzando Rouget a tener cierto miedo de lo que pudiese hacer si perdía el control. Sagail, compartiendo ese deseo de matar, también comenzó a recuperar su mirada, cubierta por la sangre de los lobos cuyas armas lograron alcanzar.

Empezando ambos a atacar, Sagail fue el primero, pero al ser acompañado por Pinta, notó un brusco cambio en la velocidad de movimiento y de ataque en él. Llegando a impresionar tanto a el como a Gunglian, quien observaba desde más atrás, pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho. Debido a que ya estaba ocupado tanto él como Xavina de proteger la formación desde otro lado. Quedándome solo yo cubriendo a Hanna mientras trataba de sanar mis heridas con algo de medicina.

Rouget, usando mi arco, con algo de dificultad, apuntaba a los lobos mientras los demás los tenían distraídos. Disparando y logrando con ello matarlos gracias al veneno que tenían estas.

Repentinamente, su guardia fue sorprendida por uno de los lobos que intentó atacarla por su derecha, alcanzando a salvarla al empujarlo y enterrar en su lomo mi daga.

Aunque eso no lo mató, lo dejo lo suficientemente malherido como para que no nos atacase de nuevo. Quedando una brecha entre la masa de lobos la cual podríamos usar para escapar.

Aunque para ello necesitaríamos el aumento de agilidad que nos darían las habilidades de Hanna. Pero como ella aún no tenia fuerzas para curarnos siquiera, lo único que nos quedaba era resistir con la esperanza que el ruido lograra llamar la atención de los demás si es que estaban allí.

Entre las rocas del valle, finalmente encontrando el carro que Remm dejó tirado con provisiones y armas. Saint y Maverick fueron los primeros en escuchar y notar a lo lejos una pelea entre lobos y personas. Pensando que éramos nosotros, decidieron ir sin pensarlo dos veces. Mientras que desde la fogata colina arriba, Rad, al ver que estaba ocurriendo abajo en el frío del desierto. Estaba ansioso por ayudar. Pero notó que ya tenia sus propios problemas al ver como un lobo del desierto se había acercado a Remm, quien no se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno al estar herida y la vez, tan cerca de los colmillos del lobo. Quien no dejaba de gruñir a Rad en señal de lanzarse sobre él.

Rodeando la fogata desde el otro lado, Rad estaba pensando aprovechar que se había recuperado un poco para aprovechar el calor del fuego y así, crear una esfera con ese elemento. Pero el lobo no esperaba y forzó a usar su bastón para bloquear sus colmillos.

Remm, tratando de levantarse, comenzó a empuñar la daga que tenia en su mano buena como para atacarlo por detrás. Pero rápidamente, notó que se estaban acercando aún más lobos desde el lugar de la pelea.

Seguramente los lobos notaron que nuestro grupo se dirigía al campamento, razón por la cual algunos se dirigieron a ver que había colina arriba.

Al notar eso en el camino, Maverick le dijo a Saint que se mantuviese en guardia. Debido a que debería ir solo a ayudar a los demás, mientras el regresaría al fogón para enfrentar al otro grupo de lobos que se acercaba al campamento. Con la esperanza de volver rápido al rescate del otro grupo.

Cayendo la responsabilidad de salvar a nuestro grupo de los lobos. Saint comenzó a pensar que tal vez no podría matar sólo a todos los lobos. Pero mientras tiraba del carro, comenzó a pensar que tal vez podría abrirse paso y hacer girar su carro de la misma forma que lo haría una espada, solo que el peso de un carro, seria mil veces mas grande que el de una espada. Mas aun si este estaba lleno de cosas pesadas.

Acercándose a la masa de lobos, comenzó a poner el carro adelante suyo y con gran velocidad, atropellaba a los lobos, forzando a algunos a esquivar el carro.

Pinta, furioso de no poder vencerlos a todos, comenzamos a mirar como sus ojos se enrojecían más y mas, con cada golpe que recibía. Llegando a romper su espada en el suelo al cortar completamente a un lobo en dos con esta.

Con su espada rota, continuaba atacando a los lobos. Llegando a ser agarrado de ambos brazos y piernas y finalmente cae al suelo por una embestida que un lobo le hace golpeándolo en el estomago.

Éste estaba a punto de poner sus colmillos encima del cuello de Pinta. Pero la mirada enrojecida de Pinta llego a mostrar aún más salvajismo que los lobos. Comenzando a agitarse mientras los colmillos de los lobos apretaban completamente sus huesos. Al punto que alcanzaron a abrirle heridas incluso con la protección de su vestimenta.

Sagail pensaba ayudar a Pinta de la misma forma que antes. Pero esta vez no funcionó. Solo consiguió que un lobo alcanzara una de sus piernas, tropezándose y cayendo al suelo.

Tomando mis ultimas flechas y de nuevo el arco. Usé una última vez el arco para salvar a Sagail. Quedándome con solo una flecha mientras Pinta, con torpes movimientos, trataba de apartar a los lobos de él. Llegando a matar a algunos en el proceso.

Gritando desesperado por el dolor. Rouget intentó acercarse, pero fue abatida por una tacleada que un lobo le hizo pasando por frente de ella y sin que alcanzara a darse cuenta.

Siendo Sagail quien salva esta vez a Rouget. Observamos como Gunglian comenzó finalmente a perder sus energías y a perder su defensa. Al terminar cayéndose su escudo al ser mordido del brazo por un lobo. Mientras que Xavina, desesperada, comenzó a atacar de forma cada vez más torpe a los lobos. Fallando completamente en sus ataques al ser esquivados. Siendo mordida de una pierna y de su brazo izquierdo mientras intentaba desenterrar una de sus dagas. Comenzando a gritar también.

Creíamos que todo estaba perdido, Hanna también fue alcanzada por un lobo y apenas podía defenderse con lo exhausta que estaba de tanto curarnos.

Antes de que pudiésemos darnos por muertos. Observamos como desde otra dirección, algo que iba empujando y atropellando a los lobos, a gran velocidad, se acercaba hacia nosotros Con gran fuerza.

Era Saint, quien logró pasar al lado de Pinta, quien apenas logró matar a los lobos que tenia encima de él salvando su vida con ello.

Deteniéndose justo en la posición de Xavina, abre rápidamente la tapa blindada del carro. Tomando medicina de hierbas blanca y azules. Comenzando a repartir rápidamente a todos. Lanzando blancas a Sagail y a Rouget. Azules a Hanna y finalmente un saco con flechas hacia mí.

Tomando un hacha del carro. Comienza a apartar del camino a todos los lobos con tal de ayudar a Xavina y a Gunglian. Sin pensarlo, Hanna, apenas recuperó su concentración y alivió su dolor de cabeza. Volvió a crear auras de bendición (_blessing_) defensa (_ángelus_) y aumento la velocidad y agilidad de todos nosotros.

Comenzando a curar ahora a todos, sobretodo a Sagail y a Pinta. Quien estaba totalmente descontrolado. Al sentir la calidez de aquella energía que enviaba Hanna a distancia. Notó como sus heridas se cerraban a gran velocidad. Aunque no su cansancio, sus ojos, perdiendo el rojo que tenían como color, volvieron al tono gris que poseían. Quedándose en el suelo por el cansancio.

En ese momento, los lobos pensaban tirarse encima de él. Pero Sagail rápidamente comienza a matar uno a uno a los que se acercaban a su compañero de armas. Rouget, comenzando a cortar los cuellos y cabeza de los lobos con sus cuchillas, empezamos finalmente a diezmar el numero de lobos que nos estaba atacando.

Comenzando a disparar varias veces de a cinco flechas. Comencé a reducir aún más rápido el número de lobos que nos atacaban, llegando incluso a hacer retroceder a algunos en el proceso.

Saint, aún sintiendo el dolor de las heridas que tuvo al pelear contra los cazadores, fue capaz de aplicar la misma técnica que su compañera Remm aquella noche. Soltando gran cantidad de monedas por todos lados mientras agitaba su hacha acabando con cada lobo que golpeaba.

Recibiendo el apoyo de Hanna y su habilidad de curación, no tardó mucho en acabar con los lobos que por el flanco derecho de nuestro grupo nos atacaba.

Liberando a Xavina de los lobos que terminaron por desgarrar parte de su pierna derecha. Incapacitándola para continuar la pelea. Pero no quiso quedarse de brazos cruzados y estando en el suelo. Comenzó a recoger algunas piedras para lanzar a los lobos que intentaban sorprender a Saint o a Gunglian por detrás.

Sagail junto a Rouget por el otro lado, finalmente lograron abrirse paso y sacar a Pinta con vida entre la masa de lobos.

Siendo inmediatamente atendido por Hanna, Pinta, con sus ojos entreabiertos. No dejaba de sentir dolor por las heridas que se hizo al enfrentar a tantos lobos por si solo. Hanna le decía que por favor no se moviera, si lo hacia, solo abriría aún mas sus heridas. Pero el no dejaba de intentar levantarse. Dispuesto a pelear incluso con su espada rota.

Hanna no alcanzó a ver los ojos de Pinta enrojecidos, por lo que no sabia que había gastado incluso aun más fuerza que normalmente lo hace un espadachín normal. Por lo que no pensó mucho y simplemente se dedicó a quitarle los protectores para cerrar algunas heridas en sus brazos.

Observando como yo disparaba a las bestias para evitar que se acercaran a Hanna mientras atendía sus heridas. Ella le dijo que gracias al deseo de todos por sobrevivir, pudimos de alguna forma salir vivos ante tal número de lobos.

Al escuchar eso, sus ojos observaron la mirada animosa de Hanna, incluso en un momento así, trataba de no mostrar su miedo o terror ante nada, y enfocarse en su trabajo como medico. Llegando a compartir esa sonrisa que tanto irradiaba en ese instante.

Recordando la experiencia que obtuvo de lo ocurrido en Prontera, Hanna le dijo a Pinta que observara, lo mucho que se habían esforzado Gunglian, Sagail, Rouget y los demás. Si trataba de pelear herido y casi desarmado (apuntando en ese instante a su espada rota), solo seria un estorbo para ellos.

Limitándose solo a observar a su alrededor mientras Hanna cerraba la herida de su brazo izquierdo. Observaba a Xavina acercarse a rastras por el suelo para pedirle a Hanna que cerrase sus heridas en ambas piernas.

Habiendo acabado con los últimos lobos por el flanco derecho. Gunglian y Saint. Se acercan a la posición de Hanna para defender. Mientras este último se dirige a sacar de su carro algunas medicinas que guardaba dentro.

A través de cada vez más rápidos golpes, Sagail terminó por matar a los últimos lobos que quedaban. Siendo el ultimo reducido por Rouget de primera, y rematado al final por la daga de Sagail.

Quedando solo algunos lobos que se dirigían al campamento, no nos iba a sobrar tiempo para descansar. Maverick estaba por si sólo peleando con un gran grupo de lobos en dirección al campamento.

Observando a la distancia como ágilmente esquivaba y se lanzaba sobre cada lobo que atacaba. Notaron que el podría encargarse por si solo de ese grupo.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante a Saint, fue que todos nos fuéramos detrás de el. Mientras cerraba su carro. Con la pretensión de abrirse paso entre los lobos y así ayudar a Maverick a acabar con los lobos que iban en dirección al campamento.

Esa habilidad, conocida como "_cart revolution_". Consistía en usar el carro del mercader y con todo su peso, empujar, atropellar y acabar con varios blancos que fuesen alcanzados por todo el peso del carro.

Ganándome en la formación que propuso Saint. Sagail y Rouget irían detrás mientras yo prestaba apoyo directo con las flechas desde atrás contra los lobos. Mientras Pinta, completamente herido y maltrecho, tuvo que quedarse tirado en la arena mientras Hanna nos daba algo de sus energías para movernos mas rápido. Y hecho eso continuaba tratando sus heridas.

Quedándose Gunglian defendiendo el lugar. Xavina, aún sin estar completamente recuperada de sus heridas en ambas piernas, planea acercarse a ayudar a Maverick a través de rápidos y largos saltos que hacia en dirección a los lobos.

Maverick, mientras peleaba con los lobos, notaba como entre la arena del desierto se acercaba a toda velocidad el carro que empujaba Saint. Mientras por otro lado, veía acercarse a Xavina, quien no dudó en atacar incluso estando herida al primer lobo que se le cruzó.

Atacando con sus dos dagas, logró quitarle de encima a Maverick algunos lobos de encima. Escondiéndose y camuflándose entre la arena, Xavina decide una vez mas atacar a todo el grupo de lobos con sus estacas de madera. Quedándose algunos lobos atrapados entre estas. Maverick comenzó a sonreír al ver que Saint y Xavina, su hermana menor, finalmente era ella quien le estaba protegiendo.

Saint, arrasando con su carro gran parte de los lobos que atacaban a Maverick. El dio la orden que fueran directo al campamento. Debido a que Remm, al no tener fuerzas para pelear, no podía ayudar a Rad a pelear contra todos. Por lo que estaban en peligro. Sin pensarlo, Sagail, dijo a Rouget y a mí que siguiésemos con Saint para proteger el campamento. Él se quedaría para ayudar a Maverick y a Xavina a pelear contra los lobos.

Rad, en ese momento, estaba perdiendo la pelea contra los lobos, al romperse su bastón, no tenia ninguna especie de "amplificador" para atacar con algún elemento a los lobos.

En el suelo, se ve forzado a protegerse con un cuchillo bastante pequeño de los colmillos de los lobos, quienes no le daban tiempo alguno para levantarse y preparar algún ataque.

Remm, arrinconada por otros lobos mas, no podía atacar a todos a la vez, mucho menos en su condición, al tener tanto su cuello como sus brazos y piernas vendados. Creyendo que iba a morir una vez mas en la boca de los lobos, varias flechas alcanzan los cuerpos de los lobos, cayendo muertos algunos.

Esta vez fui yo quien logró salvar el pellejo de los demás, Saint, usando esta vez su hacha para acabar con los lobos. Terminó matando uno por uno hasta que pudo liberarse Rad de estos y finalmente, lanzar una esfera de fuego que mataría al último lobo por el campamento.

Mientras Rouget regresaba para ayudar a Maverick. Saint inmediatamente sacó algo de medicina del carro de Remm, diciéndole que por favor volviese a acostarse frente a la fogata mientras ingería algo de esta para curar sus heridas.

Rad, en este caso, me puse a atenderlo yo, con mi habilidad de curación, sané algunas heridas que él tenía. Pero más allá de eso, nada mas podía hacer.

Preguntándome como se encontraban los demás, volteé mí mirada colina abajo, parecía que Maverick finalmente había ganado la batalla. Como perros del desierto, habíamos sobrevivido aquella noche a tan brutal ataque por parte de los lobos.

Había sido una larga lucha, con todo en nuestra contra, pero pudimos sobrevivir aquella noche tanto a la furia del desierto, como a la amenaza de los soldados de Dragons of Vigrid que nos perseguían.

Pinta, observando los restos de su espada al lado suyo, al menos se sintió aliviado que no hubiese sido su espada oxidada la que se rompió aquella noche. Sin mencionar que tampoco la traía consigo como para un reemplazo. Observando como Gunglian sacaba grandes cantidades de cuero de los cadáveres de los lobos. Llegó a preguntarle por que la necesidad de hacer eso. Siendo esta vez él quien le decía que el cuero de un animal fuerte, llegaba a veces a valer mil veces mas de lo que valdrían todas nuestras pertenencias juntas, mas aún en grandes cantidades.

Sintiendo algo de asco Hanna al ver como lo hacia, prefirió enfocarse en terminar de tratar las heridas de Pinta.

Diciéndole que ahora podría levantarse, lo primero que hizo, fue recoger las partes rotas de su espada, guardándolas en la vaina, con la esperanza de poder arreglarla. Sintiendo algo de desprecio por parte de Gunglian, al ver que para él no era más que solo un arma rota.

Pinta, haciendo alusión al arco que portaba, si había una razón para cambiar de arma en mi caso, lo habría hecho desde hace mucho. Pero según él, tenía alguna razón especial para cuidar de mi arma como fuese necesario.

Desentendido, Gunglian prefirió llevar todo el cuero recogido en dirección al campamento, mientras Pinta, cargado esta vez por los hombros de Hanna. Se dirigieron a atender las heridas del resto del grupo. Ahora que estábamos finalmente reunidos.

Maverick, observando los alrededores del valle en el desierto. Vio que ya no quedaban lobos o animales que pudiesen atacarnos aquella noche. Saliendo Xavina de su escondite dentro de la arena, estaba completamente tanto los brazos como ambas piernas malheridas. Al punto que casi comienza a perder ambas por la sangre que corría en estas.

Sagail dijo que apenas llegáramos a Payon, lo primero que deberíamos hacer, seria buscar una tienda donde vendiesen equipo y material para reparar los uniformes de todos, observando el cuero que llevaba Gunglian en sus hombros, notó inmediatamente el uso que podría darle para vender o pedir que hicieran nuevas partes para la armadura de ambos espadachines del grupo.

Mientras que yo, observaba la luna desde el campamento, no dejaba de pensar que esta batalla, seguro me habría dado algo más de experiencia, como para estar cada vez más cerca de mis objetivos finales. Recordándome sobretodo aquella noche donde descubrí gran parte de la verdad sobre mi padre. Comenzando a anotar sobre todo esto en mi cuaderno.

Realizando todo esto, mientras preguntaba a los demás del grupo, ahora reunidos para comer en plena madrugada, algunas raciones que guardamos en ambos carros. Todas y cada una de sus experiencias aquel día.

Observando más allá, como una extensa masa verde lejos de nuestra posición, nos indicaba que estábamos a poco tiempo de llegar a la ciudad de Payon finalmente.

Hanna, tratando las heridas de todos y cada uno de nosotros con detenimiento, no pudo tener mayor trabajo como acolito antes de aquella noche. Sobretodo con las heridas de Remm, Xavina, Saint y Rad. Quien fue bastante mordido por los lobos. Cuyos cadáveres descuerados, los tuve que enterrar en la arena del desierto colina abajo con ayuda de Maverick y Sagail.

Observando Rouget, el desgastado filo de sus armas frente a la fogata, al haberlas usado más de lo debido aquel día, notó que no tendría mas opción que en Payon, gastar lo que ganara con el cuero y colmillos de los lobos en reparar, o simplemente, comprar una nueva arma.

Gunglian en ese momento recordó que debíamos volver a revisar el documento aquella noche, el cual se me había entregado. Dentro de los papeles, tenía una cantidad de dinero suficiente como para tener pensión para todos en las cabañas que se encontraban más arriba de la ciudad de Payon. Donde finalmente, recibiríamos un nuevo entrenamiento y trabajo para ganar dinero. Sobretodo en mi caso, hace mucho que no practicaba con mi arco con detenimiento, por lo que aprendía solo de mi experiencia como lo ocurrido esta noche.

Maverick, finalmente relajado, decía a viva voz que no había mejor ni mayor entrenamiento, que solo tener que luchar por sobrevivir. Eso me lo dijo con el propósito que todos lo recordasen siempre.

Esa noche el miedo no nos permitió dormir demasiado. Por si volvían a atacarnos otras bestias en el camino.

A la mañana siguiente, partiríamos finalmente al bosque de Payon, por la cercanía que teníamos con el segundo puente de ingreso. Esta vez tuvimos que continuar peleando con lobos y serpientes venenosas de todo tipo, cada una mas fuerte que la otra. Pero con la experiencia de Xavina y Maverick, nos fue mucho más fácil que la noche anterior, incluso con nuestras armas rotas o dañadas. Cruzar el puente y avanzar por el bosque nos fue lejos más fácil.

Una vez alcanzamos un prado dentro del bosque de Payon, observábamos animales salvajes cada vez más inofensivos que los que encontrábamos de camino anteriormente. Observando algunos Peco-Pecos alrededor de la pradera. Notábamos que mirando hacia el noroeste, en dirección a los castillos fronterizos, los humos de guerra habían desaparecido, ya no nos darían caza a nosotros finalmente.

Xavina, completamente aliviada de que veríamos al fin las puertas de la ciudad de nuevo, comenzó a molestar tanto a Pinta como a mí porque dejamos que unos lobos la hayan mordido anteriormente.

Olvidándose completamente del peligro que pasamos, Pinta, recuperado de sus heridas, la única pretensión que tenia era golpear a Xavina por lo molestosa que era. Sobretodo cuando dijo que las heridas que tenia en su cara, perfectamente podían ocultar el hecho que tenia una "mancha" en esta, engañando a cualquiera que es un lunar de tamaño "familiar" (según ella). Ocasionando la furia de Pinta en ese instante y forzándome a mí y a Sagail a sostenerlo de ambos brazos. Ahora recuperados.

Pinta no dejaba de gritar que en vez de las piernas, debieron mejor comerle la lengua a Xavina por lo insolente que era. Ocasionando las risas de su hermano mayor y de Gunglian en el proceso.

Mientras íbamos por el prado, Rouget no dejaba de observar donde creíamos que se encontraban los castillos, con la altura que los árboles alcanzaban en este bosque, no lográbamos ver casi nada realmente.

Ella no dejaba de pensar que quizás nuestro padre, según ella, podría haber estado entre los caballeros que estaban huyendo al desierto. Preguntándose también, adonde se dirigían estos. No consideraba casualidad alguna que ellos hubiesen huido a propósito. Cuando perfectamente, pudieron acabar con los cazadores que los atacaban.

Sonriendo después de mucho, Rouget dijo que por fin podría con su siguiente trabajo, tener mas fuerza entrenando para lograr sus propias metas en la vida.

Concluyendo al final, mientras escribía durante la marcha hacia Payon, que esta lucha para sobrevivir en el desierto, sumado a la larga noche peleando contra los lobos. Nos había unido un poco mas como grupo. Ya no nos veíamos tanto como unos desconocidos. Ahora realmente nos tratábamos como compañeros de armas.

Siendo el único inconveniente, el determinar quien seria el líder del grupo. De momento se disputaba entre Maverick y Sagail, al tener mas experiencia que todos nosotros, aunque a Sagail realmente no le interesaba liderar el grupo, pero aceptaba que Maverick tomase las decisiones. En señal de su confianza hacia él.

Resumiendo así, nuestra larga marcha hacia Payon, a través de varios obstáculos de menor importancia, como cruzar riachuelos o evitar las reacciones de Pinta y controlar los quejidos de Xavina cada diez pasos que dábamos.

En todo el trayecto, siendo la única frase "inteligente" que llegué a escuchar, fue la de que apenas llegásemos, tendríamos que todos y cada uno buscar un baño. No eran necesarias las explicaciones en ese caso.

Teniendo esta vez el sol de mediodía en el bosque, seriamos recibidos en plena luz del día por las puertas de Payon. Al ver que nos acercábamos desde el sur a la entrada a la ciudad, desde un puente que conectaba a la ciudad, completamente rodeada por ríos y canales. La que es conocida como ciudad capital del sector verde de Rune-Midgard. Así como militarmente hablando, la "ciudad de los arqueros". Al tener cualquier posibilidad de entrenar bajo esa profesión.

* * *

_Siendo 3 días difíciles de viaje tras lo acontecido en el desierto, finalmente llegamos a las puertas de la ciudad. Mientras que en el interior del bosque, entre los castillos fronterizos. Dragons of Vigrid aplastó por completo las fuerzas atacantes de la A.T.S. quien en un intento desesperado, trataron de asediar la ciudad de Payon. Sin haber alcanzado a destrozar mas allá que la misma entrada de la ciudad._

_Mientras que el alto mando del gremio. No dejaba de preguntarse en el interior de sus cuarteles el propósito de este contraataque inútil después de lo ocurrido en Prontera._

_Deberían haber entendido que no podrían de ninguna forma controlar por medios convencionales este sector. Ni mucho menos tendrían acceso a las minas de Emperium que tanto resguardaban en lo profundo de estos castillos._

_Pero, al ver que apenas habían lanzado el ataque, una gran parte de las fuerzas de la A.T.S., se dispuso a dirigirse rumbo al desierto de Sograt, por la ruta que los llevaría a Morroc. Lo que no entendían era, que tenían ese gremio entre manos para ir a tal inhóspito lugar. No había lugares de importancia económica o militar. Al menos ya no desde el incidente ocurrido en Saint Darmain años atrás. Recordando Ayla, una de las francotiradoras del Gremio, que en ese lugar, la A.T.S. había lanzado un ataque masivo a esa fortificación. Por lo que no quedaron más que escombros de ese lugar._

_Tsuki, tras la falla que tuvo al dar caza a los caballeros, así como el haber dejado morir a sus compañeros. Rogó por una oportunidad para compensar su error. Quedando en la conclusión de que junto a Sergei, junto a sus cazadores restantes, iría rumbo a Morroc, con el objetivo de investigar las acciones de la A.T.S. en aquel lugar. Y que en lo posible. Evitaran luchar contra el otro gremio por la sola posibilidad de que el sacerdote Fray, guardián del templo de la ciudad. Se vea forzado a enviar a tropas de asesinos al servicio del reino sólo para acabar con ellos._

_Preguntando quien era ése, Ayla le dijo que era no sólo el actual gobernador del territorio. Sino también, escondía en el interior del templo, archivos que guardaban en lo más profundo de este, los cuales relataban hechos que tenían que ver con la historia personal de la fundación de la ciudad. Con los posibles mitos y profecías que se han anunciado sobre el destino de este reino. Razón por la cual era un hombre de temer, más aún si tiene control de gran parte de la milicia y la economía del desierto. Si Dragons of Vigrid no cuidaba como gremio, sus límites (a nivel diplomático). Perfectamente la A.T.S. seduciría a las fuerzas del gremio para ponerse más en contra de estos que de los otros._

_Dicho esto, el grupo de 12 personas, siendo mas de la mitad los cazadores al mando de Tsuki, comienza su marcha rumbo a Morroc, con la incertidumbre de lo que este otro gremio, estaría tramando allá._

_

* * *

  
_

_Fuera del Reino de Rune-Midgard. Una gran tropa de soldados comenzó a dirigirse rumbo a Hugel, con la pretensión de ir a investigar los extraños acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en las ruinas del templo de Odin en pleno mar._

_Siendo los mismos sabios provenientes de Yuno, cada uno cargando una pluma de color negro, aquellos que dirigían esa numerosa tropa de soldados. Temiendo por lo que podrían encontrarse allá._

_

* * *

  
_


	17. RO Memories Chapter XVII

* * *

_Ser joven no es excusa para apartarse de la realidad, o eso es de lo que intento día tras día convencerme..._

* * *

"**Ciudad de Payon, territorio de arqueros… El reencuentro…"**

**

* * *

  
**

A puertas de la ciudad, observamos el monumento que conformaba la entrada sur de la ciudad. Estaba con graves daños debido a los ataques de la A.T.S. a la ciudad. Cosa que cazadores, arqueros y otros soldados al servicio del reino, lograron repeler con gran dificultad.

Viéndonos obligados a pasar a través de las barras de construcción, en plenas horas que habían guardias impidiendo la entrada. Al ver que nosotros, juzgando el color de nuestros uniformes, pertenecíamos a las fuerzas de Rune-Midgard, lo primero que nos ofreció, fue la dirección de la hostal y de la enfermería del lugar. Juzgando los desgarros, los daños en la ropa y todas nuestras heridas.

Maverick, pidiéndome el documento que llevaba entre mis cosas, sumado a los suyos propios, convenció al guardia de dejarnos pasar, en señal que no proveníamos de ninguno de los gremios en guerra.

Preguntándole el guardia si de casualidad nos vimos forzados a atravesar la zona de guerra, pero el respondió junto a Sagail que "rodeamos" la zona de guerra con tal de llegar hasta aquí. Aunque no cabía duda que por nuestro aspecto, todos corrimos bastantes peligros en el viaje.

Diciendo él que mi grupo era de los menos esperados durante estos días, porque la mayoría de los grupos que no habían llegado antes de ayer, fecha cuando empezó a masificarse la batalla, los empezaron a dar por muertos o desertores.

Observando el estado en que muchos de nosotros estábamos, Rouget con su cabello cortado, al punto de parecer hombre desde algunos ángulos, Saint y Rad con sus múltiples heridas de flechas, Remm con sus brazos, pierna y cuello con vendas, Xavina a los hombros de Maverick con sus dos piernas maltrechas y sus vendas destrozadas, Gunglian, con sus brazos lleno de marcas por haber recibido tantos golpes y mordidas durante la pelea con los lobos del desierto, Pinta, con su espada rota y casi todo su cuerpo maltrecho y herido.

Yo, Maverick, Sagail y Hanna fuimos por mucho, los menos heridos afortunadamente.

El guardia, observando con detenimiento los raspones en el rostro de Pinta, observando el lunar en su cara, comienza a preguntarle si de casualidad se cayó en barro durante el viaje, por que según él, también le vendría bien "lavarse" la cara.

Escuchando esto Pinta, deja de aferrarse a los hombros de Hanna y furioso, comienza a gritar porque se burlan de su lunar. Incluso malherido, aún tenía fuerzas como para intentar golpear a alguien, forzando a Hanna y a mí a sostenerlo.

Agotándose rápidamente por el dolor de sus heridas, el guardia, a través de una miembro del personal de Kafra, nos guió hacia la hostal, donde tenia acceso directo al único centro medico de la ciudad.

Aprovechando de encargar el envío de unos objetos que dejé en la capital días atrás. Acompañé a los demás a la hostal, mientras observaba el armonioso paisaje urbano, mezclado con el entorno natural que lo rodeaba.

Era una gran fortuna, que la guerra no haya logrado afectar más allá de la entrada a tan maravillosa ciudad. Donde no solo se encontraba el foco económico del reino por el sur de este. Al tener cercanía a uno de los principales puertos del reino, así como ser de los principales productores agrícolas de Rune-Midgard.

Extrañaba el estar entrenando para recién convertirme en arquero en las montañas más al norte de la ciudad. Lo que me recordó que estaba a tiempo para iniciar ahora mi propio entrenamiento como arquero. Debido a que la mayoría tuvo más que suficiente tiempo en Izlude y en Prontera para fortalecer sus habilidades en sus respectivas ciudades.

Esta ciudad, tuvo gran influencia por parte de territorios apartados de otras naciones, sobretodo territorios como Amatsu, Louyang y Gonryun. Por lo cual el aspecto de sus construcciones poseía gran parecido a estas, aunque eso, esperaba ver con mayor detenimiento el día que me asignaran algún trabajo en esas ciudades.

Llegando a la hostal, pasando a través de la plaza de la ciudad, lo primero que hicimos fue atender a Pinta, a Remm y a Xavina, quienes fueron los más heridos en este último viaje.

Ésta vez, los mismos sacerdotes que trabajaban en la hostal, por un "módico" precio (el cual entre todos tuvimos que pagar) para curar todas las heridas que teníamos. Fue más que suficiente como para haber cambiado nuestro equipo mucho antes de llegar aquí.

Las destrezas de los sacerdotes como médicos, asombraron a Hanna, observando cada minuto cuando trataban las heridas de todos los pacientes.

Pagándole todo el dinero por la estancia por un par de noches, cosa de después ir a las cabañas al norte de la ciudad. Para recibir de la academia de arqueros la dirección del lugar que nos encargarían ayudar a trabajar y resguardar.

Llegando a la habitación donde me tocaría dormir dentro del edificio, comencé a revisar entre mis cosas los documentos que me entregó el bardo. Uno de ellos, era una carta con una dirección que el debía entregar a alguien que vivía cerca del palacio de gobierno dentro de la ciudad.

El sobre contenía algo más, una especie de placa que probablemente podría ser algún "pase" para ser reconocido como mensajero.

Posiblemente el bardo ya tenia pensado que podría no haber salido vivo de aquella batalla que iba a iniciar, por eso se había preparado al punto de que en cualquier momento, fuese reemplazado por alguien más.

En ese momento, comencé a recordar y pensar como se encontraría él ahora, con lo cansado que estaba, no tuve muchas fuerzas como para leer todas las cartas, por lo que fui al baño más cercano y después de eso, más una ducha. Con mis ropas, totalmente dañadas, me tiré como bulto sobre la cama, quedándome dormido casi al instante.

Comenzaba a ver en mis sueños que probablemente, estaría cada vez mas cerca el día que finalmente, podría descubrir el valor e importancia de aquella cadena que tengo puesta en mi cuello. Y el porqué mi padre me hizo sufrir todos estos años al punto de matar a mi familia.

Comencé a notar en ese momento, que cada vez mas, iba olvidando el rostro de mi madre y de mi hermano, así como ya empecé a olvidar el rostro de mi mentor, quedándome cada vez mas sólo con mi deseo de venganza, y de acabar con mi padre por lo que hizo a mi familia.

Despertándome de golpe, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo, haya comenzado a olvidar la única cosa que realmente tenía. Una familia que realmente pude querer y nunca, por mi debilidad, pude conservar su unión.

Observando desde la ventana, los alrededores de la ciudad, con una neblina que a veces llegaba a tapar las granjas ubicadas más al norte de la ciudad.

Volviéndose nublado el día, comencé a pensar que, para evitar perder todos mis recuerdos solo por mi odio y rencor a una persona, me propuse a reforzar mas a mi juramento de ser distinto a mi padre, al punto de no usar jamás en mi vida una espada, y si llegaba a matarlo, lo haría con mi arco y flechas, no con el acero de una espada. Por ningún motivo, le daría el gusto de ver que podría convertirme en lo mismo que odio, lo mismo que él.

Aprovechando el día que estaba nublado, y que los demás estaban más concentrados en sanar sus heridas y conversar en la taberna dentro del mismo edificio. Decidí salir un momento, para ir al cementerio frente al lago que dividía la academia de arqueros en la montaña, con la ciudad, en la parte baja,

Ubicado a un lado del camino a la montaña. El sol trataba de salir entre las nubes, al punto que el lago comenzaba a brillar a pesar de la sombra que producían las nubes.

Estando finalmente en el cementerio, había recogido algunas pocas flores de camino a éste, con el propósito de contarle a la tumba de mi madre, lo que me había ocurrido hasta la fecha.

El silencio del cementerio, frente al azul del lago, sumado al casi absoluto silencio que rodeaba el lugar. Comenzaba a pensar que mi madre me había abandonado incluso, en mi deseo de vengarla a ella, a mi hermano y a mi mentor, aunque eso me llevara al mismo infierno.

Después de esto, puse las flores que recogí, frente a la lapida de mi madre, en reemplazo de las otras que hace mas de unos meses se habían prácticamente deshecho al estar marchitas.

Observando la tumba por unos minutos, las flores fueron llevadas por un brusco viento en dirección al lago. A un punto donde no podría alcanzarlas al no saber nadar.

Era notable que tal vez desde algún otro lugar. Podría estar rechazando mi regalo, al estar cargado de mi propio rencor al pasado.

Estando solo y nadie más alrededor, comencé a gritarle a la tumba, ¿como podría alguien que mató a su propia esposa e hijo, tener aún algo de bondad, o más aún, merecer perdón?

¿Cómo después de lo que nos hizo a mi y a ella, aún halla tenido la capacidad de perdonar a esa persona, sabiendo que el jamás nos quiso realmente?

Preguntando finalmente a la tumba, como demonios iba a permitir que alguien como él, sabiendo que lo que nos hizo a mi y a ella, se lo hizo incluso, a mucha gente más (refiriéndome claramente a Rouget).

Incluso totalmente armado en ese instante, noté frente a las aguas del lago, acercándome al punto de ver mi reflejo, lo débil que me veía con los años transcurridos, mientras imaginaba el rostro de mi padre, el cual se notaba cada vez mas fortalecido a pesar de su edad.

Golpeando el agua en vano, no dejaba de pensar que solo acabando con él, ya no tendría nada más por que sufrir en esta miserable vida. Estaba convencido que, incluso con compañeros de armas, estaba solo. Por que nada ni nadie, me haría más fuerte como para llevar a cabo mi única gran meta. La de hacer pagar a mi padre por lo que me hizo, por haber arruinado durante tantos años mi vida y la de mi madre.

Comenzando a llover finalmente, con el cielo nublado, me acerque a la tumba de mi madre una vez más.

Diciéndole que jamás llegaría a entender como aquellas personas como mi madre, podían perdonar tan fácilmente crímenes tan graves como el que mi padre cometió. Al punto que llegue a aprovecharse de la debilidad adquirida por mi madre al dejar de ser soldado, sólo por enamorarse tontamente de alguien como él.

En el suelo, frente a la tumba, mientras golpeaba la piedra a medida que aumentaba la fuerza de la lluvia. Observando con mi rostro empapado la lapida de mi madre, al punto que llegué a convencerme que mi familia y yo, fuimos demasiado débiles. Por eso esa persona nos abandonó y más tarde los mató a todos. Mientras que yo, teniendo conciencia y odio hacia esa persona, me he mantenido vivo hasta el día de hoy.

Gritándole a la tumba de mi madre, que no iba a perdonar a nadie de mi familia, ni a ella. El haber tenido tanta piedad y haber sido tan estúpidos durante sus vidas. Comenzando a tener aún mas fuerza la lluvia, me fui del cementerio, cargado de rencor. Pensando que lo único que debía enfocarme, era en entrenar y hacerme tan fuerte física y mentalmente, como para que nada ni nadie, me haga caer en el mismo mal en el que cayó mi madre y muchos más.

Ese mal que nunca entenderé. Por que el amor que sentía y entregaba ella, no la salvó, convenciéndome que no había peor sentimiento que ese. Comenzando a culpar ese maldito sentimiento que teníamos ella y yo hacia mi padre, como la causa de los males. Gritando en dirección a su tumba mientras me iba, mientras la lluvia aumentaba en fuerza, como si estuviese respondiendo ante mi ira.

Regresando a la ciudad, en plena lluvia, tuve que ponerme frente a la chimenea de la sala para calentar y secar gran parte de mi ropa, como muchos lo hacían en ese momento.

Observándome en ese momento Sagail, el estado en el que me encontraba. Juzgando por mi rostro, ya se hizo la idea de que algo me tenia molesto.

Diciéndome que pronto nuestro entrenamiento, ésta vez en la academia donde me convertí en arquero, iba a comenzar.

Rouget, quien estaba observando el aspecto en que me encontraba yo. Lo primero que hizo fue entregarme una toalla. Preguntándome a que venia un paseo tan tonto como el que realicé en plena lluvia. Diciendo que podría perfectamente morir de una neumonía el día antes de empezar mi entrenamiento. Por lo que no dudó en pedir a Maverick que pidiera algún trago que diese calor. Pero recordando que no estaba acostumbrado, agregó que en su defecto, fuese alguna taza de café lo mas caliente posible.

Accediendo al pedido el mercader, quien estaba aquel día trabajando en la taberna. Mientras bebía de la taza, con mis ropas un poco mas secas que antes. Comencé a preguntar que tal estaban los demás.

Mientras Sagail y Rouget, tomaban un par de tragos, me contaban que Pinta, causó un terrible espectáculo mientras lo anestesiaban, porque debían sacarle algunos colmillos que se habían incrustado en sus huesos y para ello, debían abrir las heridas. Sin mencionar el griterío de Pinta por no querer dejarse anestesiar. Sumado a una totalmente enrojecida Hanna. Por la vergüenza ajena que sentía por tener que ayudar a sostenerlo.

Xavina, incluso después de su operación. No dejaba de quejarse de dolor, al punto que Maverick, mientras estaba recostada y despistada, le inyectó un anestésico para que durmiese tranquila, teniendo un efecto casi instantáneo.

En el caso de Remm, el único problema grave que tuvo. Fueron sus heridas en brazo y cuello. Sumado al trauma de haber matado personas por primera vez en su vida. Por lo que hasta la hora, ha estado siendo cuidada por Saint. Quien incluso con sus heridas recién tratadas, cerradas y cicatrizadas completamente (con el poder de curación de los sacerdotes). No dejaba de estar pendiente ante la recuperación de su amiga, así como en el caso de Rad. Quien al estar menos grave. Decidió compartir un par de tragos para el frío de aquella noche mientras conversábamos.

Todos y cada uno de nosotros, apenas llegamos a la hostal, buscamos baño y donde dejar nuestras cosas. Eso era una de las cosas que hacían reír a Rad. Y que hizo de esta, ser compartida por Sagail y Rouget, quienes seguían contando todo lo que había ocurrido durante la tarde mientras estaba ausente.

Maverick tuvo que verse forzado a vender todo el cuero que Gunglian (Quien en estos momentos estaba durmiendo en un sofá frente a la chimenea. Por lo cansado que estaba) había adquirido de las bestias durante el viaje con tal de pagar nuestra estadía y provisiones.

Hanna estaba cuidando de Pinta, quien al haber encargado aquella tarde su espada oxidada vía Kafra. No dejaba de conversar con ella, preguntándose si acaso esa ultima, él la habrá usado en alguna batalla importante, o si habrá sido el regalo de algún familiar que haya tenido y no recuerde, y las mil y un posibles pistas de su pasado. Sin mencionar los extraños dolores de cabeza que el sufría cada vez que veía algo que le parecía familiar. Cosa que Hanna le preguntaba, creyendo que podría con ello descubrir algo, pero era inútil.

Todo esto ocurrió mientras estaba en la taberna del lugar mientras Rouget y Sagail una vez mas, comenzaban a embriagarse lento pero seguro al ponerse a tomar un trago tras otro.

Mientras los escuchaba a ellos hablar, con tanta naturalidad, y confianza hacia mí. Me hacia entrar en duda si ellos realmente me consideraban no sólo como compañero de armas. Sino como persona. Ya que ni siquiera tengo un nombre, al menos no recuerdo mi nombre verdadero. Al punto que no deja de molestarme que mi apodo sea tomado como nombre hasta la fecha.

No dejaba yo de quedar más o menos extrañado en el momento que ellos se les notaba en la cara que habían tomado copas de más. Al punto que Rad, por el otro lado, no dejaba de reírse aunque manteniendo la discreción.

Ellos no dejaban de preguntarme si acaso a mi edad de 18 años ya había "probado" lo que era pasar la noche con alguna chica que hubiese querido algún tiempo atrás.

En ese momento no me atreví a responder, Sagail decía que mi conducta era demasiado inocentona como para que una mujer pudiese fijarse en mí. La razón era por que yo no inspiraba nada a nadie por mi forma de ser o actuar.

No era sorpresa el notar que mi conducta, por lo cerrada que estaba por algunas cosas que he vivido. Nunca tuve el tiempo de tocar un tema como este. Por lo que, creyendo que Rouget, con una toalla envuelta sobre su cabeza, había empezado el tema cuando sólo se reía sola por lo inocentón que era a mi edad.

Observándome con una mirada bastante provocadora, incluso ebria. Se preguntaba como alguien a mi edad. Podría seguir "virgen" hasta esa fecha.

Al no saber que responder, solo conseguí que me molestasen casi toda la noche mientras se servían copas. Yo solo me limitaba a escuchar al par de locos que estaban cada vez más ebrios. No dejaban de hablar cosas con doble sentido y algunas que ni pude entender, así como comentaban un pequeño incidente que había ocurrido algunos días atrás cuando ellos entrenaban para ser ladrones aún.

Nunca había escuchado algo más loco que después de tomar unos tragos, se hubiesen dado un baño juntos, para solo servirse otra ronda de botellas mientras se bañaban y quien sabrá que hicieron exactamente después aquella noche. Solo recuerdan que despertaron sobre la cama abrazados con una jaqueca terrible en una hostal en Morroc. Habiendo acordado no hablar de ese incidente de nuevo. Pero parece que eso no incluía el tener que "escapárseles" estando ebrios.

Rad. Estaba a punto de estallar de la risa, como esa pareja de ladrones, quienes se consideran "hermanos" entre ellos. Llegan en sus vicios a un extremo que no se dan cuenta de lo que llegan a hacer siquiera.

Llegando a escuchar lo que recordaban de ese día. Que mientras estaba Sagail, con bastante grado de ebriedad tendido en un costado de una gran tina de agua. De esas en las que en los baños públicos, uno suele apostar con otras personas poniendo una tabla en medio que flotaba para poner cartas y tragos.

Llegando Rouget, casi por error. Cubierta solo con la toalla entrando a la tina. Sagail, en ese momento, aun no había perdido totalmente la cordura, al punto que se enrojeció a más no poder aquella vez. Pero Rouget. Mientras entraba al agua, colocando una baraja de naipes sobre la tabla redonda en medio de ellos. Estando ella completamente ebria. Le decía con cierta seguridad en si misma. Si acaso ya estaba bastante mayor de edad como para avergonzarse de ver una mujer delante de él "tal y como es".

Recordando la única respuesta inteligente que pudo hacer. Que mucho ya habría visto. Pero no dejaba de ser hombre al sentir cierta vergüenza por tener una chica atractiva en ese estado y en la misma tina que él.

Rouget mientras bebía, comenzó a recordar como se sintió aquella vez que escucho eso de parte de el. Estaba tan avergonzada. Que tapó sus pechos con la toalla al punto de quererse ir. Pero para no quedar mal ante Sagail, prefirió retarlo ahí mismo a una partida de cartas mientras disfrutaban del baño, por si eso los distraía de ella misma.

Recordando que habían apostado que quien perdía las partidas debía beber una copa por derrota. Solo recordando ambos las primeras partidas de aquel juego. Sin recordar quien ganó. Pero si con las sospechas de cómo terminó realmente, al estar tan embriagados aquella noche.

Desde ese momento. Nunca más consideraron el dormir juntos para ahorrar noches en pensión con sus crecientes tendencias a beber. Al terminar de escuchar aquella historia. Veía a mi lado como Rad estaba casi golpeándose el estomago por no reír a carcajadas.

Yo trataba de imaginarme aquella escena, la cara que habrían puesto a la mañana siguiente al despertar ambos en la misma habitación, sin recordar mucho en ese entonces.

Solo me hacia recordar lo mucho que me avergüenzo por tocar temas como estos, de hecho estaba totalmente sonrojado (de vergüenza) por una experiencia ajena a mi en todo aspecto. Pero ellos en cambio, hablaban con tal naturalidad y desvergonzura. Que era como si lo que fuera del pasado, debían dejarlo allí. Al menos así era en el caso de Sagail, quien ha velado por el cuidado tanto de Gunglian como de Rouget (ojala den gracias a su suerte de que hasta la fecha no la embarazó).

Después de que terminaron de beber, comencé a preguntarme que podría aprender ahora regresando a las montañas donde estaba la academia de arqueros.

Sagail dijo que allí, además de entrenar, por fin ganaríamos dinero trabajando como guardias y sembradores de frutillas, patatas, hierbas, manzanos y viñedos en las granjas del sur de la ciudad.

Con lo que nos habían enseñado cuando éramos reclutas, sumado a lo que nos enseñarán acá, tendríamos que solucionar los problemas que tienen los campesinos. Ya sea los suelos desgastados como para plantar, como las bestias de alrededor que solo hurtan en las granjas y atacan a los campesinos.

Una vez apagadas las velas del local, solo la luz de la luna una vez mas iluminó aquella oscura noche, la cual constantemente era tapada por las nubes, que adoptan el mismo color que el cielo oscuro.

Dos días después, con las heridas de la mayoría del grupo en mejor estado, sin mencionar que el clima finalmente, esta mas despejado, comenzaríamos desde ya a dirigirnos rumbo a la academia para entrenar.

Revisando la placa entre los documentos que revisé la noche anterior, sumado a todas mis ropas y equipo. Completamente secos después de haber pasado el día anterior escribiendo y visitando cada sala donde los demás se estaban recuperando. Comencé a equipar todo mi uniforme de arquero y limpié tanto mi daga como el arco y las flechas que quedaban dentro del saco.

Por otro lado, aquella mañana, Sagail recién estaba despertándose en su habitación, mientras Rouget, en el baño que se encontraba en la suya, después de orinar y lavar su rostro. Comenzó a revisar su cabello frente al espejo.

Se sentía algo deplorable al haber tenido tantas heridas en su cuerpo. Mostraba lo descuidada que había sido últimamente durante sus anteriores enfrentamientos. Por lo que ahora probaría entrenar con arco y flechas, así como enfocarse directamente en hacerse más ágil para no dejarse lastimar más por nada ni nadie.

Tocando su cabello frente al espejo, sentía que había crecido éste un poco con los días. Aunque tuvo que ponerse finalmente un gorro que compró por la ciudad el día anterior, para proteger las heridas que tenía en la cabeza y de paso, disimular su falta de cabello.

Tocando Sagail su puerta, inmediatamente, se puso tanto el resto de su equipo como el gorro en la cabeza. Además de un saludo, comienza después de mucho a sonreír a Sagail por el gorro que ahora llevaba puesto.

Pinta, con la rápida recuperación que tuvo pasado los días, estaba con el solo deseo de poder demostrar su fuerza ante todos los demás grupos que seguramente, ya están terminando su entrenamiento al otro lado del lago.

Saint y Remm, por otro lado, se quedarían vendiendo así como irían a la refinería de la ciudad, a consultar por metales que permitan hacer mejores armas, entre otras cosas. Así como el encargo que Pinta les pidió, que por favor buscaran la forma de reparar su arma, no importa lo oxidada o rota que esté, el no se atrevería a abandonar esta ciudad hasta ver arreglada su espada.

Cosa que Remm tenia pensado lograr, aunque probablemente, juzgando el daño que tuvo peleando en el desierto con los lobos, seria bastante complicado arreglarla, por lo que, en sus ojos, se notó que iba a aceptar el desafío como herrera, de aprender a reparar armas como la que Pinta le acabó por entregar.

Xavina, finalmente recuperada de sus piernas, a pesar de las vendas, no dejaba de fastidiar a Pinta y a Sagail por las heridas que ellos tenían aún durante nuestra marcha hacia la academia de arqueros.

Desde compararlos con esos delincuentes que salen en las historietas que se compran en ciudades como Prontera, hasta llegar al punto en que le dijo descaradamente a Pinta que la lluvia de los últimos días no logró siquiera limpiar su suciedad en la cara.

Obviamente apuntando al lunar en su rostro, vuelve a hacer enojar a Pinta, quien recién recuperado, vuelve a encolerizarse y a hacer pataletas. Por lo que es sostenido por Gunglian y Hanna. Quienes también se habían recuperado de sus heridas con el paso de los días.

Maverick por el contrario, aún no podía hacer mucho por su cuenta, debido a las heridas de bestias que tiene en su espalda, apenas podía caminar, por lo que tendría que continuar su recuperación durante el entrenamiento. De momento era cargado de los hombros de Rouget, quien mientras caminaba, observaba el cielo despejándose de nubes en medio día.

Con similares expectativas a las mías con este entrenamiento, ella esperaba poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no depender de nadie. Sobretodo para poder llevar a cabo las cuentas que debo ajustar con mi padre.

Una vez más, el grupo se divide, pero ésta vez, estaríamos a salvo por una buena cantidad de días del conflicto que afueras de Payon se llevaba entre gremios.

* * *

_Mientras nos dirigíamos a la academia de arqueros para comenzar el siguiente entrenamiento, Saint y Remm, comenzarían a aprender mas sobre trabajar metales y de paso. Entrenar y vender en la ciudad junto a los demás mercaderes con tal de tener provisiones para el trabajo que se nos iba a asignar._

_En lo profundo del bosque de Payon, un grupo de soldados de la A.T.S. comenzó un nuevo experimento en el que usarían los cadáveres de animales y algunos químicos en los que usarían una vez más las extrañas ramas muertas de árboles._

_Por otro lado, la marcha de soldados de Dragons of Vigrid a Morroc, así como el reforzar la frontera entre el desierto y el bosque. Seria llevada a cabo durante estos días, aunque la A.T.S. había detenido sus ataques de forma extraña. Debido a que a pesar de la operación de rescate que hicieron. Aún tenían efectivos cerca como para lanzar otro ataque. Nunca antes Dragons of Vigrid pudo estar más acorralado después de tantos años que la creciente guerra estuvo a su favor._

_Mientras en la capital, los miembros del consejo habían detenido sus reuniones para sólo investigar quien era el posible traidor que durante tantos años cortó las comunicaciones del reino de Rune-Midgard con el ejército del Rey Tristán III. Así el cómo las órdenes que dan a las tropas recién en entrenamiento, lleguen siempre la información de éstas a los gremios en pugna._

_Una de las personas que formaba parte del consejo, pensó que era momento de formar "bandos" dentro de este, por lo que algunas órdenes y trabajos que asignaría a las tropas que aún quedaban a favor del consejo. Las enviaría en secreto solo a través de sus más cercanos, cosa de así dar con el traidor y evitar que alguien más se hiciera con las órdenes nuevas que escribiera._

_Cosa que durante estos días se iría dando con las tropas asentadas en Aldebarán momentáneamente._

_

* * *

  
_


	18. RO Memories Chapter XVIII

* * *

"**monte de los arqueros, interrupción del entrenamiento"**

**

* * *

  
**

Llegando finalmente al lugar después de unas horas caminando y rodeando el lago. Comenzamos a subir la colina que daba a la entrada de esta academia.

Apenas llegamos, había ya varios grupos con bastante tiempo entrenando, notándose un cambio en el color de sus ropas. Debido a los daños que han tenido durante los días que estuvieron aquí.

Esta academia, por la extensión del terreno en las mesetas, llegó con los años a convertirse en una especie de villa para aquellos soldados y viajeros que buscaran entrenar en este lugar, buscar algo de paz alejados de la guerra, o adentrarse a la caverna que llevaba a la vieja Payon, para entrenar luchando contra las bestias que había dentro.

Saint y Remm no podrían tener la oportunidad de venir aquí hasta una cantidad de días, debido a que si pensaban convertirse en herreros y forjadores de armas. Tendrían que juntar dinero vendiendo a la gente de la ciudad y de paso, aprender lo que pudiesen en la refinería de la ciudad.

Rad, quien esos días estaba recuperado de sus heridas, agradecido del trato que recibió en la hostal de la ciudad, estaba aquel día bastante ansioso que después de tanta mierda que pasó en su camino (según él) al fin podría volver a entrenar y esta vez juntarse con 2 personas que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. De los cuales se había separado de su grupo desde que era recluta.

Una vez dentro, habíamos mostrado tanto yo como Maverick los documentos que nos autorizaban a entrar a este lugar.

De primera el estado en que se encontraban nuestros papeles, era muy poco probable que los aceptaran, de hecho uno de ellos se negaba a aceptar recibir algo tan poco presentable (por lo dañado que estaba) como estas hojas que se arrugaron en toda nuestra marcha por el desierto y nuestros múltiples obstáculos en el camino.

Pinta en ese momento se puso entre nosotros discutiendo con el guardia lo arriesgado que fue el trayecto solo para llegar hasta aquí, resaltando las heridas que teníamos cada uno sin recuperar desde entonces.

Viendo detenidamente el rostro de Pinta, se convenció de dejarnos entrar, sin mencionar que añadió el hecho que Pinta tenía una herida si parchar en su cara.

Apuntando una vez mas al Lunar, este se enfureció y comenzó a hacer berrinches de que pensaba callarle la boca a este sujeto para que nunca más nos impidiera el paso a éste lugar. Pero afortunadamente, Hanna y Gunglian se empeñaron en estar cerca de él para sujetarlo todo el tiempo.

Aquella villa que se encontraba colina arriba de la academia de arqueros. Se encontraría la cabaña en la que definitivamente, tendríamos que asentarnos junto a un segundo grupo hasta que llegáramos algún día a tener suficiente dinero para sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta, o convertirnos en soldados de elite y así, recibir mas dinero.

Sagail, observaba desde la colina, como el sol entre las nubes, iluminaba el lago, y como a la distancia, se observaba una de las entradas a la ciudad de Payon.

Volteando su mirada a los arqueros que estaban entrenando, no dejaba, más bien aumentaba su sentimiento de desprecio a esa profesión. Recordando que durante mucho tiempo, estuvo escondiéndose y escapando de las flechas que dispararon una vez para matarlo de la misma forma que a todas las personas que conoció y por las que fue criado.

Observando a Rouget, quien dejando a un lado sus cosas, decide tomar un arco y flechas de la armería y ponerse frente a los blancos de práctica en un paredón donde los arqueros no han dejado de dejar todo tipo de marcas de flechas en este.

Ella notaba bastante bien el odio y desprecio que tenia Sagail por esta clase de armas, así como el contexto social donde conoció a este tipo de soldados.

Observaba como los árboles encerraban totalmente la ciudad y las orillas del lago, haciendo ver la ciudad aparentemente inaccesible. Y perdiendo de vista las pequeñas villas que rodeaban la ciudad y donde estaban todas las granjas y cultivos del territorio.

Observando la arena de combate de la academia, observaba algunos espadachines y otras profesiones entrenando ya sea a golpes o con armas cuyo filo fueron quitados para evitar muertes.

Encontrando finalmente donde entrenar una vez haya dejado sus cosas en la cabaña donde alojarían cortesía de la academia de arqueros sumado al gasto que realizó Maverick en dinero solo para ello. Quien no dejaba de observar llorando como ni polvo tiraba su pequeña bolsa de cuero donde suele llevar monedas, mientras no dejaba Xavina de pegarle unas palmadas en la espalda, en señal de que no se quejara por un gasto necesario.

Recogiendo el bolso de Rouget, así como algunas cosas del suelo. Sagail le avisa a ella que estaría revisando algunas cosas en la pensión, y de paso dejaría sus cosas allí.

El camino a las cabañas, era una larga escalera que iba serpenteando hasta la cima. Y cada tramo de ésta estaba tapado por varios árboles, impidiendo el tomarse atajos, sumado a la pendiente que poseía el terreno, lo imposibilitaba aún más.

Gunglian, Hanna y Xavina, observaban el paisaje, admirados por la extensión y por la belleza de las áreas verdes. Pero Pinta, con gran antipatía, pateaba sólo una piedra que estaba en el suelo de camino al lugar. Pensando solo en su espada que estaba rota, rogando que estuviera arreglada apenas volviese.

En su reemplazo, llevaba consigo una Katana de la cual no sentía desprecio por su peso tan ligero y la limpieza que poesía el acero al hacer que el sol se reflejara en éste. Fue una de las tantas armas que recogieron, identificaron y limpiaron en el camino del bosque.

Nuestros guías en esos momentos eran un grupo de caballeros y cazadores, cuyas insignias en sus ropas eran notoriamente soldados al servicio de Rune-Midgard.

Observando esto ultimo, era una suerte que las principales ciudades del reino no estuvieran bajo total control del mismo, aunque no eran mas que una gran ratonera para los lideres de cada ciudad frente a la amenaza de los gremios en pugna y las bestias salvajes que han estado tomando el control de pueblos mas pequeños, pero no menos importantes. Debido a la infinidad de recursos naturales que tendrían a su disposición esclavizando a los pobladores de cada una.

Llegando a la cima de la colina, veíamos como algunos grupos regresaban de una caverna bastante heridos y otros con deseos de volver y continuar su entrenamiento dentro.

Ya sea como algunos salían de las cabañas sólo terminando su descanso, algunos recién despertando. Otros llegando solo para descansar después de tanto entrenar dentro de la caverna o incluso, colina abajo, al haber algunas personas mas de otros grupos caminando entre nosotros.

Llegando a la cabaña, de las ultimas que habían en la villa. Notábamos que ya estaba ocupada por algunas personas más. Entre ellas el otro grupo en el cual estaban Arke, Zelena y Lavian quien ya había cambiado de profesión a cazadora, sumado a otras personas más que desconocíamos.

Rad, feliz por el reencuentro con Arke y las chicas que según él, "les había echado el ojo", se adelanta a todo el grupo y casi tropezándose, queda a unos pasos de estrellarse cerca de los pechos de Lavian, mirando detenidamente los pechos de ella.

Ella estaba en posición de darle una cachetada, al haberse quedado parado observándolas. El en ese instante se agacha, esquivando la bofetada, y recogiendo una moneda la cual preguntó si se le había caído. Quedando algo avergonzada, le quita la moneda de su mano y vuelve a la cabaña a limpiar sus armas, quedándose con las ganas de golpearle frente a todos.

En ese momento saluda a Arke, quien ya se había hecho en el viaje de dinero como para comprar a los mercaderes escudos y espadas para poder entrenar y reemplazar los harapos de ropa y sus sables que un tiempo usó en Prontera.

Preguntándole éste que tal estaba Saint y Remm, Rad le dice que su amigo estaría aprovechando de hacerse un dinero vendiendo cosas mientras repara el arma de un espadachín de su grupo (refiriéndose a Pinta).

Mientras ellos se quedaban hablando, nosotros estábamos ya dentro de la cabaña. Las habitaciones de cada uno no eran nada especial. Pero tenían al menos una cama y un velador donde guardar las cosas personales.

Eran más vacías las habitaciones de la cabaña que de la hostal en la ciudad. Aunque al menos agradecía el hecho de no tener que dormir en el suelo otra vez como cuando entrenaba en el desierto.

No iba a tener tiempo de quedarme a observar la cabaña. Por lo que dejé mis cosas allí, exceptuando mi texto y los documentos, que estaban guardados al fondo de mi saco de flechas.

En compañía de todo el grupo, salí de la cabaña y regresamos colina abajo con los soldados que nos iban a entrenar, sumado a Arke y su grupo, quien quería medir fuerzas con Pinta y Gunglian., con tal de mostrarles lo mucho que progresó para superarlos.

Sagail, espera demostrar toda su fuerza en la arena de entrenamiento contra el otro grupo al igual que Maverick. Mientras que Xavina, aún recuperando sus fuerzas, practicaría lanzando a los blancos pequeñas dagas de tiro para ver que tal estaba su precisión como lo era con las piedras y cuanto podría mejorar.

Pero siendo acompañado de Rouget. Quien no dejaba de apuntar y disparar con fuerza las flechas desde que subimos y regresamos colina abajo.

Las ropas de nuestro grupo estaban sucias y destrozadas en gran parte. Muchos al final del entrenamiento, nos darían cambio de vestimenta por el viaje que realizamos para llegar hasta aquí.

Mientras los demás de mi grupo que no portábamos arco y flechas, peleaban en la arena de entrenamiento. Comencé a practicar de primera con los blancos de tiro dentro de la galería.

Hecho esto durante al menos un día entero, me permitió con la espera encontrarme con un arquero experto y conocido en la ciudad.

La particularidad de este, era que su aspecto y ropas que llevaba, casi nunca formaba parte del uniforme de un arquero corriente. El prefería imitar las ropas de aquellos que entrenaban Taekwondo abajo en la ciudad. Por su sola admiración a estos.

Lo malo es que en los tiempos que era entrenado por él, dentro de un grupo de reclutas mas. Siempre fui visto como de los peores en su grupo. Por lo que no era sorpresa que siempre se disgustara al verme.

Esta vez estaba esperando algún que otro berrinche de parte de él. Pero cuando se acerco, noté que andaba cabizbajo mientras observaba a todos los demás soldados que disparaban contra los blancos de la galería.

Pensé que era mejor no hablar y continuar tratando de acertar al blanco. A la distancia que me encontraba, era bastante difícil lograr un tiro directo al centro. Mi pulso no dejaba de hacer temblar tanto la flecha como mi arco. Por lo que apenas sentí que algo tocaba mi hombro. Disparé torpemente la flecha. Perdiéndose entre los árboles y saliendo de entre las hojas algunas aves del susto.

Siendo el mismo arquero en ese momento quien me había tomado por sorpresa. Algo disgustado por mi falta de concentración, dijo que si pensaba disparar a tanta distancia, primero debía siquiera aprender a tomar con mejor pulso tanto el arco como la flecha. Sino ningún disparo que hiciera. Llegaría a ser letal siquiera.

Le dije en ese momento que había venido de entrenar en Izlude, y de paso el haber sobrevivido tanto a una cacería en el alcantarillado más una masacre en plena ciudad de Prontera. Llegué hasta aquí con la pura intención de hacerme más fuerte pronto. Corregir mi problema de precisión y poder dar en el blanco sin importar cuanta visibilidad tenga de éste.

El arquero, recordando el incidente de los alcantarillados de Prontera, seguido de la batalla ocurrida allí. Me contó que muchos soldados de segunda profesión, sobretodo cazadores que una vez fueron entrenados por él. Habían muerto en esa batalla protegiendo las entradas de cada ciudad. Sin mencionar que algunos cuerpos de ellos prácticamente habían desaparecido. Por lo que no descartaba la posibilidad de que hubieran desertado y se hubieran unido a algún gremio en pugna.

Decía que era una suerte que la mayoría de sus más recientes discípulos. Hallan podido sobrevivir a aquel incidente ocurrido hace unos días.

Toda esa información le había llegado de la mano de los grupos de soldados que fueron asignados a entrenar y proteger esta ciudad.

Tratando de recordar el nombre de este arquero. Le dije que venia con la intención de encontrarme con él. Y pedirle que me enseñara algún que otro dato o habilidad que pudiera ayudarme a sobrevivir ante una situación similar a la vivida en Prontera.

Comenzando a recordar la ultima habilidad que le había enseñado a cada uno de los arqueros de los otros grupos. Me dijo que no podría entrenarme así como así según él.

Diciéndome que debía traerle ciertos objetos a cambio para que al menos pudiera "costear" mi entrenamiento. Me mencionó que primero debería volver a reunirme con él cuando tuviera algunas cosas que podrían servir de provisiones en caso de que la guerra llegara a los muros de la academia.

Tenia que conseguir cueros de distintos animales. Plumas de aves y resina de los árboles. Objetos que por lo general son usados para fabricar vestimenta y para fabricar flechas.

Esperaba realmente algo más fácil que esto para solo aprender una habilidad nueva. Pero el dijo que de ninguna forma, me daría algo "gratis". El me lo había dicho desde que llegue aquí. Si quería hacerme fuerte, debía hacerlo por el camino difícil.

Este día, volvería a separarme de mi grupo solo para hacerme más fuerte, y de paso. Cumplir con el trabajo que el bardo me había asignado a hacer.

El arquero, de nombre Jasón. Me daría mi primera misión como aprendiz suyo.

Una vez recibida las instrucciones, decidí reunirme con Maverick, (quien estaba descansando un poco tras una pelea contra otros espadachines en su entrenamiento), ahora que ambos llevábamos consigo la solicitud de parte del concejo real.

Solo nos tomó unos minutos presentar estos dentro de la armería. Donde estaba la oficina del dirigente de la academia.

Estando bastante sorprendido que haya regresado después de mucho. Me preguntó si acaso finalmente me había decidido a buscar convertirme en soldado de segunda profesión. A lo que respondí que aun me faltaba demasiado. Por lo que prefirió retomar el tema de nuestro nuevo trabajo.

Siendo la zona que iríamos a proteger y a trabajar como grupo de soldados. Una que estaría justo en las afueras de la ciudad.

Con lo apartado que estaba, era fácil que los lobos u otros animales salvajes. Con algo de astucia, se atreviesen a rodear el lugar y fácilmente, acabar con el campesino y su familia y con ello, poder acabar tanto con la siembra como con el poco ganado que tenían.

Dadas las instrucciones, sumado a las firmas con las que dimos por iniciado nuestro trabajo. Tendríamos que entre todos, suspender las actividades que estábamos realizando o a punto de realizar. Debido a que esta vez, por necesidad de dinero para comer (recordando el castigo a muchos de nosotros con nuestro sueldo allá en la capital), era más conveniente reunirnos con la persona para la cual estaríamos trabajando.

En la entrada a la academia en ese momento, se encontraba Jasón con uno de los cuantos campesinos y dueños de cultivos que estaban a la espera de sus respectivos grupos de soldados dispuestos a protegerlos junto a sus posesiones.

Siendo esta vez el director de la academia quien nos presentaría ante nuestro "cliente". Observamos a un granjero de pelo negro largo y tomado hacia atrás, de ojos negros, con una especie de manto bastante idéntico al que Pinta llevaba consigo tiempo atrás, pero en mucho mejor estado y de aspecto mas colorido.

Llevando su sombrero colgado de su cuello en su espalda, con botas de cuero, y la punta de una ballesta sobresaliendo detrás de su espalda cubierta por su manto. Daba por hecho que no se trataba de un simple e indefenso campesino.

Observando con una mirada bastante cortante el aspecto que yo y Maverick poseíamos en ese instante, comenzó a reírse preguntando que clase de soldados eran estos como para tener sus ropas en el estado que las teníamos.

Maverick en ese momento, no se dejó rebajar y mantuvo una mirada fría ante él. Con el propósito de resaltar cierto orgullo por los daños de sus ropas, como clara evidencia de experiencia en batalla.

Ordenándome ir a buscar a los demás, decidí ir de inmediato a la arena de combate para avisar a Gunglian, Pinta y a Sagail, quienes en ese momento estaban peleando contra Arke y su grupo como parte de su entrenamiento.

Estando los tres tirados en el piso. Completamente molestos al no poder vencer al grupo de Arke. Se dejaba en claro que ellos llevaban aun más experiencia que todos nosotros por el entrenamiento recibido dentro de la caverna de Payon y en la misma academia.

Pinta, molesto, se levanta rápidamente solo para intentar golpear a Arke, pero este, no desvía ni bloquea el golpe, aguantando el dolor. Le pregunta si acaso se sentía mejor con eso.

Justo al bajar la guardia Pinta, dudando por el hecho que se dejara golpear. Recibe un golpe en el rostro por parte de Arke. Quedando una vez más tirado en el piso.

Arke, al haber sentido la fuerza del golpe de parte de Pinta, le dice que si un consejo podía darle, era que siempre ha sido más fácil lanzar golpes que soportarlos. Pensando que tal vez eso le daría alguna pista para cuando volviese por más.

Siendo levantado por Gunglian. Deciden irse observando como el grupo de Arke. Satisfecho por demostrar su fuerza ante nuestro grupo, toman rumbo a la cabaña donde se dedicarían a recuperar sus heridas.

Aprovechando de que allí se encontraba Hanna y Rad. Quienes estaban en ese momento asegurando las puertas de las habitaciones de nuestro grupo. Hanna decide quedarse con las llaves, llevándolas consigo.

Me tomó unos minutos subir y volver con todos de la cabaña hacia la academia colina abajo. Dirigiéndome a la galería de tiro. Avisé a Xavina (quien estaba algo molesta que aún el dolor no la dejara lanzar las dagas con todas sus fuerzas) que su hermano la esperaba en la entrada de la academia. Interrumpiendo de golpe su práctica.

Mientras recogía las cosas, entre los que seguían practicando. Comencé a observar como Rouget, quien me había visto antes disparar dos flechas al mismo tiempo, tratando de acomodar sus dedos junto al elástico y a las dos flechas a la vez.

Observando ella como los otros arqueros lo hacían, trataba de imitar la postura y la tomada del arco con tal de no fallar los disparos que hiciera. Aunque con el poco tiempo que llevaba, no lograba nada todavía.

En ese momento en el que comenzó a frustrarse, fue cuando dirigí su atención a mis palabras de aviso. De que nos esperaban a todo el grupo nuestro primer gran trabajo fuera de la capital.

La mayoría de mi grupo no dejaba de mirar de reojo hacia mi persona, por lo visto tenia gran parte de culpa por haberlos hecho retrasar tanto en la capital antes del viaje. Por lo que no esperaba una mejor expresión de parte de Remm y de Saint, quienes de seguro estaban empeñados en tratar de ganar dinero con sus negocios.

Terminando las cosas tal y como me lo temía, unas horas después, cruzando el lago junto a nuestro cliente. Sumado a la molestia de parte de ellos por tener que detener de forma tan precipitada nuestro entrenamiento (justo cuando estaba recién empezando).

En ese momento, observé por los alrededores del lago, una figura sentada frente a este, era el Novato a quien yo vi pasar una vez en la capital el día antes de que ocurriese el asedio.

Sentado relajado sobre el césped mientras comía una que otra cosa guardada de su mochila frente a las aguas del lago, un rápido movimiento de sus ojos llegó a enfocar con estos su vista a mí y a mi grupo.

Algo interesante fue que en esta ocasión, sus ropas eran de un color más azulado, así como su equipo y armas no eran las que generalmente un Novato corriente usaba. Sobretodo al seguir llevando tanto su espada como ahora veía un bastón consigo.

En ese momento comencé a preguntarme para qué profesión estaría entrenando entonces esa persona. Si la edad que mostraba tampoco era la de un joven recluta, ya podía decir que se asemejaba a la mía a simple vista.

Llegando a la ciudad y recogiendo a unos molestos Saint y Remm, quienes al menos encontraron consuelo con parte de las ganancias que tuvieron negociando el cuero y los objetos encontrados durante el viaje. Con esto daríamos inicio a nuestro nuevo trabajo.

* * *

_Dentro del bosque, soldados de la A.T.S., cuyos cadáveres quemados, sumado a grandes cortes en sus cuerpos hechos por las garras de algún animal, han estado empezando a ser encontrados por los caballeros de Dragons of Vigrid._

_Esta vez Vassili, Irina, Isa y Pavel. Como parte de los grupos de exploración, habían sido los responsables del hallazgo de estos cadáveres, cosa que a la primera impresión los hizo quedar atónitos, sobretodo el ruido de una bestia más adentro del bosque aquel día._

_Sus huellas alrededor de los restos de las victimas, verían forzados a Irina y a Pavel a quedarse de guardia junto con una fracción de su grupo de soldados. Por temor a encontrarse con la bestia, o con soldados de la A.T.S. que aun puedan estar ocultos entre los árboles._

_Todo esto comenzó a ocurrir mientras mi grupo y yo una vez fuera de la ciudad, nos adentrábamos al sector donde estaban las granjas y los campos donde además de proteger la tierra, aprenderíamos un poco sobre lo que es trabajarla. Incluyendo a otros grupos que nos encontramos cuidando aquel día las tierras que sus documentos les habían encargado._

_Estamos en tiempos de guerra, si matas a la madre, te odiara el hijo, si matas al hijo, te odiara su madre, si matas al padre, su esposa te odiara, no importa cuanto mates, siempre habrá alguien que tarde o temprano volverá por ti. Así son todas las guerras._

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
